<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Will Change by AkaneMinori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846847">Life Will Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMinori/pseuds/AkaneMinori'>AkaneMinori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends to Lovers, Character Study, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, New Game Plus, New Game Plus Challenge, Persona 3 References, Persona 4 References, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>161,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMinori/pseuds/AkaneMinori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome to MY Velvet Room." Words he never wanted to hear again. Especially not in that voice. Armed with memories of a distant future, Akira's out to leave the world better than he left it. And this time, a certain Kouhai's here to help!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Talking", 'Thinking', "<strong>Igor Talking</strong>", "<span class="u">Caroline/Justine/Lavenza Talking</span>", "<em>Morgana Talking</em>", "<strong><em>Persona Talking</em></strong>", "<em><span class="u">Jose Talking</span></em>"</p><hr/><p>"Do you really have to go?"</p><p>It was a nice night in Inaba. The air was cool, a light breeze flowing through the town. The branches of trees swayed under the dim glow of hanging streetlamps, casting shadows upon the faded gray of the road below. On that road, a simple blue van stood still, a group of teenagers staring out at one boy. The boy grinned, and shook his head.</p><p>"Sorry guys. I have to do this."</p><p>A set of bittersweet smiles all around. The now-disbanded Phantom Thieves of Heart ask their leader one more time... only to receive the same answer.</p><p>"Well..." a blond young man sighed, "That's our Leader for you. Once his mind's made up, that's that."</p><p>"Quite," agreed the blue haired boy next to him, "That iron will... He wouldn't be our Joker without it."</p><p>The brunette in the driver's seat could only nod, as she gazed upon him with heavy eyes.</p><p>"Got everything?" she asked, already knowing the answer.</p><p>"Of course," he replied, adjusting the bag over his shoulder, "There's only one thing in here anyway."</p><p><em>"Hey..."</em>  the bag's resident muttered, revealing his head, <em>"I resent</em><em> that. I'm not a 'thing', I'm your partner!"</em></p><p>The round of laughter his indignance evoked only makes him sigh.</p><p>"Mona-chan..." A bubbly young woman reached out her hand and pet the cat on the head. "Of course, we'll miss you too."</p><p>"For sure!" An orange haired blur tackled the boy and cat in a hug. "But don't worry! We'll be sure to visit you both!"</p><p>"That's right!" a blonde girl cheered from the car, "We're on spring break, so we can even come back later this week!"</p><p>"Um, that may be too early..." Makoto sighed again...</p><p>...</p><p>"Hey man..." Ryuji spoke up, breaking the silence, "Your parents, they—"</p><p>"I know." Akira confirmed his thoughts, whatever they may be. "I know what they're like, but…"</p><p>He looks around at his friends, staring back, expectantly.</p><p>"We've done so much..." he said, "We battled fear and corruption. We brought down evil and prejudice. We fought our own demons, confronted our past mistakes, and we came out the other side."</p><p>He scratched his cheek, with a sheepish grin.</p><p>"What's another change of heart?"</p><p>And everyone smiled back.</p><p>Their Leader would be just fine.</p><hr/><p>"Oh... man..."</p><p>Akira let out a breath of relief, as he flopped onto his mattress.</p><p>"It's my own bed..." he sighed, "I can't believe it's been a year since I've seen you!"</p><p>The leader of the Phantom Thieves rubbed his cheek against his pillow affectionately. Morgana quirked a proverbial eyebrow, but didn't question his partner's dorky behavior.</p><p><em>"Was the bed that Boss gave you really that bad?"</em> the cat asked, leaping up and sitting next to him, <em>"It felt alright to me."</em></p><p>The boy chuckled. "You slept on top of the blanket, so you wouldn't know..." He rolled over, onto his back. "The thing was like a brick. Don't get me wrong, I was grateful and all, but..."</p><p>He snuggled into the soft bedding. It was like a cloud to him, after so long.</p><p><em>"...I guess I'll take your word for it."</em> The hope of humanity stretched out his tired legs and curled up next to his friend. <em>"So? Shall we sleep?"</em></p><p>Akira glanced at his closest confidant. "Oh? You tired?"</p><p><em>"I'm glad you guys <span class="u">believed</span> in me and all..."</em> Morgana left one eye open. <em>"But did you have to 'believe' that I was a cat? If you had just listened to me when I said I was human, then I might've actually become one."</em></p><p>He scratched his ear with a rear leg. <em>"...And I wouldn't have to walk around in this puny body. It's tough getting around, you know? Being so small."</em></p><p>The boy frowned, scratching his friend behind the ear for him. "Sorry about that..." he mumbled, "If we knew, maybe we could've—"</p><p><em>"I was joking,"</em> the cat laughed that laugh of his, <em>"But it's fine. I'm just glad I'm here with you."</em></p><p>Akira's thoughts moved elsewhere, as he started to scratch beneath Morgana's chin.</p><p>...</p><p>"...Hey..." he murmured, "Are you really okay, coming with me? You could've stayed with everyone else in Tokyo."</p><p>His gaze wandered to a box, in the middle of the room. A box with all his belongings from his year away. He could see a few things spilling out over the edge. The set of Documentary Plans he got from Mishima, the Recipe Notes from the Boss, the Fashion Magazine that Ann gave him... or even Desire and Hope leaning against the wall. Yeah, he had a lot of stuff.</p><p><em>"Of course I'm staying with you!" </em>The voice was matter-of-fact as always. <em>"Someone's gotta' look after our Leader! Who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into out here?"</em></p><p>"Inaba's a pretty quiet place..." He stopped himself. "Well, there was that weird thing a few years back, but nothing really happens here."</p><p><em>"And yet, you managed to run into, knock over, and publicly shame the would-be prime minister..."</em> Morgana shakes his head. <em>"I wasn't talking about the town. After that you entered a school with a sleazy teacher who almost got you expelled. Even with all the palace rulers aside, you confronted literal demons, turned the Diet upside down, altered reality, and got into a knife fight with god. Face it, Joker. You're a trouble magnet."</em></p><p>He had a point. "I can make pretty good coffee though."</p><p><em>"What's that got to do with anything?"</em> The cat looked at him funny. Akira shook his head.</p><p>...</p><p>His eyes landed upon one final item.</p><p>A key. A glowing key. Something that shouldn't exist, yet... there it was.</p><p>...</p><p>"Hey, Morgana..." he mumbled, "Is the Velvet Room… really gone?"</p><p>The cat's eyes popped open at the question. Not in surprise, but genuine interest.</p><p><em>"Well... no."</em> He shook his head. <em>"The Velvet Room always exists. The form may be different, and Master's assistants may change, but it's always there. Why do you ask? Fusing Personas won't really help you anymore, now that the Metaverse is gone, and buying them from the Compendium is just a waste."</em></p><p>"...I dunno'. Guess I was just curious."</p><p>He closed his eyes. He could picture it in his mind.</p><p>The World.</p><p>The final arcana, bestowed unto him by the true Igor, and his true assistant, Lavenza. Now that he had it, the Journey of the Fool had come to an end... or so they said.</p><p>Ah, well. He had the rest of his life to ponder those questions.</p><p>As if he'd read his partner's thoughts, Morgana spoke up with familiar words.</p><p>
  <em>"You must be tired after today. Let's go to sleep."</em>
</p><p>And for the first time in his life, Akira Kurusu had no complaints. He shut his eyes...</p><hr/><p>Brick.</p><p>He felt it against his back. The cold, hard feeling not unlike the mattress at Leblanc. There was a terrible pain in his neck, like he'd slept without a pillow...</p><p>'Oh well. I'm probably imagining things,' he thought, 'I'm cold because Morgana's hogging the covers again. I'll just try and steal 'em back...'</p><p>...</p><p>His hand grasped at nothing. Where'd the blanket go? 'Don't tell me he kicked them off the bed again.'</p><p>He reached out further, far as he could, when he heard a familiar sound.</p><p>Clink.</p><p>Clink Clank.</p><p>The sound of chains.</p><p>He shot up quickly, leaping out of bed and onto his feet in one swift motion. Or, that was the plan anyway. There was a sharp tug on his leg and he tripped, face smashing into the floor.</p><p>'Ow... What's going—?'</p><p>"<span class="u">Pfft! And what was <em>that</em> supposed to be, Inmate?</span>"</p><p>"<span class="u">This is to be our prisoner for the next year? Such idiocy.</span>"</p><p>"<strong>Well… he </strong><em><strong>is</strong></em><strong> the 'Fool', after all</strong>."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>He knew that voice.</p><p>Akira knew that voice. But, what was he...? Didn't they...?!</p><p>His head rose, shakily, confronting a truth he didn't want to admit.</p><p>Caroline... Justine... and...</p><p>Someone he never wanted to see again.</p><p>"<strong>Trickster</strong>..." Yaldabaoth smiled. "<strong>Welcome to </strong><em><strong>my </strong></em><strong>Velvet Room</strong>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I don't do lengthy Author's Notes often, so please read me~</p><p>This Prologue was originally written as a New Game Plus fic for vanilla Persona 5 back in 2017. It was a small, what-if sort of scenario I didn't plan on writing much for, and ended up leaving to collect dust for a little while.</p><p>Now it's 2020 and I've finished Persona 5 Royal and I'm all set to make this a full story. So a couple notes on that, since it'll be a while before they're clarified.</p><p>1. Akira got the True Ending of vanilla Persona 5, on his first run. All the elements of Royal, however, were still present.</p><p>2. This fic will feature limited amounts of other Persona and Shin Megami Tensei media. It won't be anything too out of the way, and I'll do my best to explain whenever it comes up, so don't worry too much if you're out of the loop.</p><p>3. Most importantly, this is a Akira x Kasumi fic. I love these two together so much, and it's the entire reason I've got this up and running again.</p><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this little adventure I have planned~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akira's about to have a very. interesting. day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Talking", 'Thinking', "<strong>Igor/Yaldabaoth</strong>", "<span class="u">Velvet Room Attendant</span>", <em>"Morgana",</em> <em>"<strong>Persona/Shadow</strong>",</em> <em>"</em><span class="u"><em>Jose</em><em>/Phone</em></span><em>"</em></p><hr/><p>"<strong>Trickster. Welcome to </strong><em><strong>my</strong></em><strong> Velvet Room.</strong>"</p><p>Words he never wanted to hear again...</p><p>Especially in that voice.</p><p>Akira Kurusu stared down his former "mentor" turned adversary, as he gripped the bars of a rusted iron cell. It was very familiar. The weight around his ankle, the chains around his wrist. The faded stripes of those humiliating rags, its collar caked with dirt and grime. The twin wardens, the long-nosed deceiver, and this prison... he knew it all too well.</p><p>A year of your life doesn't just fall off the calendar.</p><p>"<span class="u">So, you've come to, Inmate!</span>"</p><p>"<span class="u">The you in reality is fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream.</span>"</p><p>The Rulers of Power instructed him to stand up straight, as their "Master" went off on a <em>loooong</em> spiel, complete with false pleasantries, gilded truths, and an existential diatribe on destiny and ruin— the whole shebang. It was a decent speech, sure.</p><p>...But again, he'd heard it all before.</p><p>He couldn't care less what the three were saying. 'What the hell is going on?' he grit his teeth, 'I'm back in the Velvet Room, Lavenza is unfused, and... that Holy Grail thing is still alive?'</p><p>The impostor rambled on and on, Caroline and Justine standing at attention. But the demon's words fell upon empty ears, as Akira's mind ran a mile a minute.</p><p>'I'm not in my Thief clothes… and the door is still here. Am I imprisoned in my own heart again…?'</p><p>A thought struck him.</p><p>"Igor!" he shouted, slamming a fist against the cell door, "Where the hell are my friends!?"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>!!</strong></em>
</p><p>...</p><p>The outburst was so sudden and unexpected that everyone in the room froze. Yaldabaoth's gravelly voice faltered as he paused, his two underlings so utterly stunned by the prisoner's audacity that for a moment— just a moment— they forgot their position, and could only stand there in shock.</p><p>"What did you <em>do</em> to them!" he roared, shaking the bars, "Answer me!"</p><p>Caroline was the first to recover.</p><p>"<span class="u">Y-You... Such <em>insolence!</em></span> " Her mouth twisted into a snarl. "<span class="u">You <em>dare</em> speak to our Master that way? You worthless scum of a prisoner! Know your place!</span>"</p><p>With a rage and fury he'd never seen, the warden's baton crackled to life as she <em>smashed</em> it into his hands. But the inmate barely flinched. Even as his knuckles blackened, and nearly shattered from the force, he glared down the man with a burning fire.</p><p>"<strong>At ease, Caroline.</strong>" Yaldabaoth closed his eyes and chuckled. "<strong>It seems our Trickster is rather defiant. Fitting, for </strong><em><strong>the one who will change the world</strong><strong>.</strong>"</em></p><p>At her Master's order, the girl scowled... before reluctantly turning away. Justine, though without a weapon, returned to her post as well. Her anger was less like her sibling's thunderous rampage, and more of... an icy blizzard. A blizzard that almost slashed his fingers with a clipboard.</p><p>"<strong>I do not know the 'friends' of whom you speak...</strong>" his voice rumbled, "<strong>If you refer to those who stood by you until now, they have long since abandoned you. Left behind, in that town you called a home.</strong>"</p><p>Akira growled, and shook his head vigorously.</p><p>"That's not true…" he muttered, "They'd never!"</p><p>"<strong>Oh, but they did.</strong>" The deity split a crooked grin. "<strong>One by one.</strong> <strong>Society scorns you. They spit upon you. They deny you. And as you stand in this prison, Trickster, you are alone.</strong>"</p><p>"Shut up…" Akira grit his teeth. "Shut up! I'm not. I'm not alone! I will always have Morgana! I will always have the Phantom Thieves! And I will never be alone!"</p><p>A deafening silence tore through the Velvet Room.</p><p>...</p><p>"<span class="u">...Morgana? Phantom Thieves?</span>" Justine tilted her head, inquiring. "<span class="u">What are those supposed to be?</span>"</p><p>"<span class="u">Hah! Nothing, that's what!</span>" Caroline huffed, crossing her arms. "<span class="u">Just the Inmate, rambling something crazy. Delusional.</span>"</p><p>"<strong>It seems our Trickster is still disoriented...</strong>" Yaldabaoth drummed his fingers upon his table. "<strong>Very well. We shall meet again, at a later time.</strong>"</p><p>"What? Hey!" Akira shook the bars again. "What do you mean!? What the hell's going on?!"</p><p>"<strong>You are at a crossroads, Trickster.</strong>" The false god ignored his plea. "<strong>A Fool who holds The World in his hands. The fate of humanity— glory or ruin— is on your shoulders.</strong>"</p><p>A wave of his hands, and alarm bells rung. Akira felt the Velvet Room begin to fade from his mind.</p><p>"N-No! Wait!" His vision blurred. "Answer me, damn you!"</p><p>"<strong>Let the game begin.</strong>"</p><hr/><p>Akira Kurusu has had better mornings.</p><p>Granted, he's had mornings where the heater turned off in the middle of the night, and he'd woken up with a cold. He's had mornings where he woke up to a juvenile hall detention cell. Worst of all, he's had mornings where he'd wake up to a needed-to-be-cleaned litter box. So perhaps his standards were low.</p><p>And yet, even his partner's feces seemed more appealing than this.</p><p>He'd woken with a shout, and a leap, and a cold sheen of sweat across his body. And so, a rush of cool air hit him in the face like a jetstream. The leader of the Phantom Thieves sat up in bed in a flash, having to catch himself from falling over— he'd moved too quickly. Blinking away the cobwebs, he let his mind (and blood) catch up to themselves, as his senses returned, and he began to understand what he'd seen.</p><p>"...Oh, man..." He slammed his eyes shut and rubbed his forehead. "It was just a dream. Just a nightmare."</p><p>Of course it was. Of course it was a nightmare. Lavenza was saved. Yaldabaoth was dead. The prison of his mind was gone. Broken out of. The chains upon his heart had shattered that day, three months ago. The Velvet Room had disappeared, and he had the key to prove it.</p><p>"Sorry Morgana..." he muttered an apology, "I had this crazy dream..."</p><p>...</p><p>And he froze.</p><p>Akira Kurusu began to process his surroundings. And while they were familiar, they were <em>not</em> as they were mere hours before.</p><p>The rock hard mattress. The stench of dust in the air. The blinding light of the sun, through an open window. The lack of warmth at his side.</p><p>It didn't make sense. It couldn't be.</p><p>A pair of cobalt eyes cracked open, slowly.</p><p>But no. It was.</p><p>The cluttered workdesk, still covered with a dusty tarp. The shelves along the wall, crammed tight with all sorts of books and boxes. A floor specked with dirt and paint chips. The rickety old windows, the creaky wooden bar that ran across the ceiling, and the hanging light bulb mere inches from his face. This was the musty old attic of Leblanc.</p><p>...</p><p>"...I'm dreaming again," he murmured, "I've gotta' be."</p><p>After all, Morgana wasn't there.</p><p>"I'm dreaming... It's a dream within a dream," he spoke slowly, as if convincing himself, "I just have to... go to sleep! Yeah. I'll go to sleep, and I'll wake up back home, in my bed. In Inaba."</p><p>And Akira Kurusu rolls up in his moldy comforter, lays down, and closes his eyes.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Approaching footsteps.</p><p>"...Looks like you're up."</p><p>And a familiar voice.</p><p>White coat, pink shirt, white shoes, tan pants, white hat, slicked-back hair with a chinstrap goatee, and a voice like liquid gold. It was Boss, owner of Café Leblanc, ally of the Phantom Thieves, father to Futaba Sakura, and his guardian for the past year. But why was he here? Well, actually it made sense for Boss to be at Leblanc, but why was <em>he</em> here!?</p><p>Such was our hero's inner plight, as he tore off the blankets he'd swathed himself in and sat up. His muscles screamed and his head ached, but maybe <em>Boss</em> of all people could give him the answers he so sorely needed. And sore, he was...</p><p>"Mornin' Boss..." His own voice was very much still muddied and dull. "This your way of sayin' you're gonna' miss me?"</p><p>"Hm?" The man stopped short, his face unimpressed. "Are you still half-asleep? Well, rise and shine. You're going to be waking up around this time, so you'd better get used to it."</p><p>That was... pretty cold, even for Boss. What had him in such a bad mood? Wasn't even that early... Had he done something to make him mad? Did leaving really hurt that much? Or...</p><p>Did he leave more behind than he'd thought?</p><p>Akira shook his head harshly, like there was water in his ears. That wasn't right, he must've just misheard. After all, it wasn't unlike the old codger to act like a hardass and cover up his feelings. What did Futaba call it again? Tsun-something?</p><p>Oh, wait. That was probably it.</p><p>"Did Futaba put you up to this?" He rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. "Is this about the year-supply of yakisoba? I told her, stores don't really do things like that, even the online ones. Besides, I don't thi—"</p><p>"Stop."</p><p>There wasn't an ounce of humor in his voice, barely a teaspoon. His eyes were closed beneath the brim of his hat, and he could see the man's fists clench and twist around the fabric of his coat. Any sort of warmth or familiarity he might have expected from his old friend was gone— hardly the first sign something was off, but far from the last.</p><p>With a piercing glare, he finally spoke.</p><p>"I don't know who you think you are..." Sakura's voice wavered. "...But you stay the hell out of my business."</p><p>That woke him up. The boy shot to his feet.</p><p>"Boss, I…" he shook his head, "I don't understand—?"</p><p><em>"Save it!"</em> The man crossed his arms, with a tone of finality. "I don't know what kind of crap you got away with out in the country, but none of that flies here. Keep messing around and I won't hesitate to throw you out, got it!?"</p><p>"...B-But I don't—"</p><p>The look in his eyes shut down any sort of hope he might've had. All Akira could do was breathe, then swallow, and...</p><p>"...Okay. I'm sorry."</p><p>The man's gaze softened just a moment, before tightening up again.</p><p>"As long as you understand," Sakura sighed, "Now get up and get dressed. We're introducing you to your teachers today."</p><p>Akira frowned. "Teachers? Why? I've already met most of them."</p><p>"Have you?" Boss shook his head. "News to me. Still, I've already made an appointment with your principal. I'll be downstairs. Don't keep me waiting."</p><p>The Hierophant tossed a wave over his shoulder before he disappeared down the old attic stairs, leaving the boy alone with his thoughts.</p><p>...</p><p>And he sure had a lot of those.</p><p>'Alright. Boss is mad. Like, really mad. I have no idea why. Also Futaba seems to be a touchy subject. Did something happen?' Our hero stood and made his way toward the corner of the room where he kept his uniform. It wasn't there. 'Oh cool. Something else to worry about.'</p><p>'Also I'm here in Leblanc. In Tokyo. That happened.' He crossed the room again, pulling out a box from underneath his bed. Sure enough, it was there. 'Where do I even begin with that? How did it happen? And why? And <em>why</em> is nothing where I left it?'</p><p>It was true. In his effort to dress himself, he'd had to reach into several different boxes, all in different spots than he'd remembered. Also not packed the way he'd packed them. What was up with that?</p><p>Hell of a lot of effort for a prank.</p><p>...</p><p>'I've got a bad feeling about this.'</p><hr/><p>The car ride over was...</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>...terse.</p><p>"<em><span class="u">And now, another update regarding the psychotic breakdown incide—</span></em>"</p><p>The radio gave an awkward sputter as Sakura reached over and shut it off, mid-sentence.</p><p>...</p><p>And now the terse was worse.</p><p>Akira shook his head free of... whatever those thoughts were. If he had time to make stupid jokes, he had time to figure out what the hell was going on.</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>Although... that was hard, given the circumstances. Seems that even the Trickster who changed the world falls prey to the Megidolaon that was "awkward silence".</p><p>...That wasn't even funny. And again, if you have time to make jokes...</p><p>'Right.' He reached into his pocket— hard to do in those pants, by the way— and opened up his phone. 'If I can't get it out of Boss, let's see what Futaba has to say...'</p><p>He felt a bit dirty, going behind his friend's back like that... but it was for a good cause. Besides, helping out a tsun-whatever like Sakura was always a hassle and a half—</p><p>...</p><p>...That's weird.</p><p>'First all my stuff's in the wrong place, and now my contacts aren't loading? Fantastic,' he grumbled, scrolling through the mostly-empty list, 'Today just gets weirder and weirder.'</p><p>He sighed under his breath. His companion didn't seem to care.</p><p>'Guess I gotta' go straight for the chat log?'</p><p>Surprise, surprise, it wasn't there either. In fact, it looked like nearly his entire message history from the last year had been wiped.</p><p>'Fun! Fun fun fun. So fun. Love this.' He ran a hand through his frizzy hair. 'I hope she kept them, at least. I liked looking back through it all.'</p><p>He swiped through the phone's... hm. What's that button called? The one that like, lets you move between your recently used apps. Multi-tasker? Something like that. Anyway, he swiped through his Multi-tasker™, looking for some other way to contact his fellow Thieves.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...Was that the Meta-Nav?</p><p>"We're here."</p><p>Looking up, the familiar sight of Shujin Academy looms in the distance. Yet the view from the car, on today of all days, looked just as imposing as it did on day one.</p><p>Akira jammed his phone back in his pocket as they pulled up to the curb. When he stepped out and stood up, and the full weight of the phone settled on his leg, he could feel it burning a hole in his pants like it was overheating, as the never-blinking eye of the Meta-Nav bore a hole into the back of his mind.</p><p>Also, his shoes were untied.</p><p>God, could this day get any worse?</p><hr/><p>Yeah. Yeah it could.</p><p>"To reiterate, just so we're clear, you will be expelled immediately if you cause any problems."</p><p>Principal Kobayakawa was... dead, right? At least, he should've been. Well, that sounds wrong. They said he'd passed on the news. If he remembered right, the man had been taking orders directly from Shido, and was... <em>let go,</em> after failing to catch the Phantom Thieves.</p><p>"In my opinion, you're nothing but a liability, but we had our circumstances to consider."</p><p>Oh! Come to think of it, he probably only ever got accepted to Shujin in the first place because it was part of Shido's whole coverup scheme. It'd be easier to sink a teenager with a criminal record if you had a place to put 'em when it was done.</p><p>"Whatever you might've gotten away with in your hometown... those days are over." The man adjusted his tightly-tied... tie. "If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind."</p><p>Why did everyone think he was some kind of habitual delinquent? He'd had decent grades and no reported conduct issues on his file, all throughout grade school. And middle school. And junior high. Wait, are those two the same thing?</p><p>"This is the teacher in charge of your class."</p><p>That got him to look up.</p><p>"I'm Sadayo Kawakami," she said, dully, "Here's your Student ID."</p><p>She slid his student handbook across the de— wait, was that a flyer for Victoria? She just walks around with those in her pocket? No wonder Ms. Chouno caught on so fast.</p><p>Seeming to realize her mistake, Sadayo snatched it up and hid it behind her back. Stealthily, of course.</p><p>"Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office."</p><p>Akira thumbed the edge of his frizzy bangs. "Did we have one of those?"</p><p>"...Yes. Yes we do, Kurusu-kun."</p><p>...He said that out loud, didn't he?</p><p>"So try not to cause any problems," she sighed, tucking the flyers back into her pockets. Discreetly. "I won't be able to protect you if you do."</p><p>Sadayo looked to her boss. "That <em>is</em> your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?"</p><p>The man started talking again, and so he couldn't help but… space out again. Kobayakawa was one of those people you just… couldn't help but tune out. Nothing against him (except for the fact he was taking under-the-table black market favors in exchange for assassinations and prestige), he'd just heard it all before.</p><p>...Huh.</p><p>That's right. He <em>had</em> heard this all before. Word for word.</p><p>...</p><p>Things were starting to add up, and he didn't like it.</p><p>"If you're done explaining things, mind if we get going?" Boss turned to face the man, "I got a store to get back to."</p><p>He looked over to Kawakami, who was... doing everything she could to avoid eye contact. Like she was still ashamed of him. Like before she even got to know him...</p><p>"Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on him," a boring noise that sounded vaguely stern, "Don't let him cause any trouble outside."</p><p>...</p><p>...He didn't like this.</p><p>Pranks aren't usually this... elaborate. Even if his Thieves were in on it.</p><p>"Well, I'll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation he's in."</p><p>Why do this in the first place? What could be so funny about putting someone through a hell they'd endured once before? Where's the joy in it?</p><p>"Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow."</p><p>And if it wasn't a prank, then...</p><p>"I'll show you to your classroom."</p><p>...</p><p>Oh, this day SUCKS.</p><hr/><p>In case you were wondering if the next day would be better, here's your answer: no. No it was not.</p><p>It's one thing to feel crappy about your first day of school, it's another to live that same first day like it never happened in the first place.</p><p>It's one thing to get pissed off when the train's running late because you're on a time limit and you don't know your way around, it's another to get pissed off when the train's running late because you know exactly who ordered and orchestrated its conductor's Psychotic Breakdown.</p><p>It's one thing to lose everything, and another to lose everything, gain something worth having, then lose <em>that</em> too.</p><p>It's the kind of frustration that puts you somewhere between crying and tearing your hair out. Depending on the kind of person you are, maybe it's some combination of both.</p><p>Well, no matter the kind of tears, Akira Kurusu wasn't the kind of person to just… roll over and die at the first sign of conflict. He was the kind of person to roll over... get roped into a year-long conspiracy web of lies involving an interdimensional murderer and his deadbeat murder-man of a dad, then take each hit like a champ until an old letch in a cape and panties threatened a stranger long enough that his heart did a kickflip and awakened to its superpowered other self. Then die.</p><p>Repeatedly.</p><p>Okumura was stupid tough.</p><p>It didn't help that his body was still sore, his heart was a mess, and his brain felt like jello (but like, the off-brand kind with too much sugar). Really, he wasn't in a good place, in any sense of the word.</p><p>In the end, he couldn't really blame her for how she reacted.</p><p>"...Sorry, can I help you?"</p><p>Ugh. Of <em>course</em> he was staring. You spend the whole night thinking about what you're gonna' say to your once-and-future friends, then you see them, you see them without that familiar light in their eyes, and you freeze up. You choke, and you're left standing there like an idiot. A stupid, sweating idiot. God, this sucks.</p><p>Damn it. He could be mad at himself later. Right now, he couldn't afford to screw up.</p><p>"Sorry..." He scratched his cheek and offered a small smile. "But do you remember me?"</p><p>Ann blinked.</p><p>Looked him up and down.</p><p>Tilted her head a bit.</p><p>"...No. I'm sorry, have we met before?"</p><p>...</p><p>It took a lot of time. A lot of happy accidents. A lot of support, from every single avenue, and most of all... It took a lot out of him, to get as far as he had.</p><p>And to let it end here would be like throwing it all away.</p><p>Throughout history, in the face of insurmountable odds, Tricksters would rise and challenge the status quo. Not because it was easy. Not because it was convenient. But because it needed doing.</p><p>Those Tricksters were scorned. Labelled outcasts, ostracized for going against that which was set in stone. Those who would forge their own path, make their own fate, were mankind's greatest blessings... though they were never received as such. At least, while they were still alive, around, and Trickster-ing.</p><p>Tricksters faced opposition at every turn. And yet they carried the torch as beacons— guiding lights for progress.</p><p>As long as they possessed the spark of rebellion.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>He looked away.</p><p>"You just... reminded me of someone I knew."</p><p>That despair which crushed the light of hope. Was it always there? Or did it bloom in the light's absence? No one can say for sure.</p><p>But as she walked away, into that same car, he tried. He tried so hard to move.</p><p>Do something.</p><p>Say something.</p><p>Anything.</p><p>But his legs wouldn't move. His voice wouldn't work. Worse than the weights of his spiritual prison, with every step she took toward that hell, that <em>same</em> hell... it felt a thousand times worse than that day.</p><p>And just like that day, all he could do was stare. Stare at the hand he'd reached out, unthinkingly, unconsciously, <em>reaching</em> for... some tiny, little, tender bit of hope.</p><p>"Ann... wait..."</p><p>And just like that day, the world moved on without him.</p><p>She was gone.</p><p>And he felt like he faded away.</p><hr/><p>"Dammit... Screw that pervy teacher."</p><p>...</p><p>It was Ryuji.</p><p>He didn't notice last time around, but the blond kicked a couple of rocks at the car as it drove off.</p><p>Last time...</p><p>...</p><p>...Could he really do this?</p><p>Could he live an entire year of his life again? Could he endure the pressure? The pain? The heartache? Could he really do it all over? The betrayal, the loss... Just one split his heart in half.</p><p>He'd have to do all that and more.</p><p>Did he really have that in him?</p><p>...</p><p>When he looked up again, his friend was gone.</p><hr/><p>'Is this... my punishment?</p><p>My penance... for robbing the people of their wishes?</p><p>...</p><p>...If that's true...</p><p>...was it worth it? Everything I did... Did it matter at all? Any of it?</p><p>Is this the world's way of telling me, I've made a mistake?'</p><p>Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.</p><p>...Damn it.</p><p>...</p><p>'...How far 'The Trickster's fallen, huh?' He shut his eyes and shook his head. 'If any of them heard me right now, they'd be pissed.'</p><p>He slowed his pace and took a moment to lean against the outer wall of the campus. He idly pressed the tip of his shoe to the pavement and ground it into the asphalt, taking the sound it made and burning it into his ears.</p><p>'...I have to try. I know I do.'</p><p>He kicked a rock. It looked fun when Ryuji did it. It was mildly entertaining.</p><p>'...If not for my sake, for theirs.'</p><p>He leaned his head back, looking up at the clear spring sky. The rain had long since passed; the only thing in the sky were trails of clouds and drifting sakura.</p><p>'...I felt so helpless. I <em>feel</em> so helpless, even now.'</p><p>He let his head tilt all the way, tapping the wall with enough force to jostle his brain in skull.</p><p>'...It may be pointless. And I know it's only going to cause me pain.'</p><p>Off came the glasses. In his mind's eye, a mask was all that remained.</p><p>'...But I've gotta' keep going. I can do this.'</p><p>And soon, even that burned away.</p><p>'This is a second chance. I can't waste it. I won't waste it.'</p><p>With firm resolve and head held high...</p><p>'You hear that, false god? I <em>will</em> save everyone. I'll leave this world better than I left it!'</p><p>Akira Kurusu took his first step toward tomorrow.</p><p>'I'll do my best until the very end.'</p><hr/><p>I am thou, <strong>thou</strong> art I...<br/>Thou hast <strong>birthed</strong> a bond clad in the heart's strength.</p><p>This union, born and embraced by <strong>will</strong> unyielding,<br/>shall become the <strong>beacon</strong> that lights thy path.</p><p>With the <strong>rebirth</strong> of the World Persona,<br/>thou hast obtained the winds of <strong>blessing</strong> that<br/>shall guide thee through all life's <strong>splendor.</strong></p><hr/><p>
  <em>"<strong>...You would stand judged against the World's Law for thine own dream?</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Well done, child of man.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>I shall become your mask once more.</strong>"</em>
</p><hr/><p>By the time he realized, his glasses were already back on his face.</p><p>Nice to know Satanael had some manners.</p><p>The first step into the school building was... strangely nostalgic. He'd been there only yesterday, but... the halls, so full of life. The trees in the courtyard, he could see from his shoe locker. The ever-familiar school store that was... yep. Still out of the yakisoba bread. Some things never change.</p><p>And then that air. That tense, overwhelming, revolting air of Kamoshida's iron grip on this place.</p><p>He couldn't wait to beat it down for good.</p><p>Switching to his school shoes from the uniform ones, he shut his locker with a click. Oh right, he hadn't done this yesterday. Well, he hadn't read the school rules yet, so at least he had an excuse... Actually, wouldn't Boss have known? Wait, these lockers got assigned this morning, so he's fine. Okay then!</p><p>"Live an honest student life"? Check.</p><p>At least one thing would be easier the second time around. Already knowing how each Metaverse target would react was a huge boon. All he had to do was keep his head down in the real world, and most of 'em would be none the wiser.</p><p>In the meantime though, class was about to start.</p><p>'Round the corner, then up the stairs. His classroom was on the right, but he was told to go to the faculty office fir—</p><p>
  <em> !!</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...It was <em>her</em>.</p><p><em>She</em> was there.</p><p>Hands clasped gently before her, she let her body sway back and forth, as she leaned with her back to the wall. With a furrowed brow, cute lips pursed in thought, she let her ponytail fall from one shoulder to the other, as her eyes skimmed the crowd.</p><p>Why was she here? Was she looking for someone?</p><p>...Was she looking at him?</p><p>"Senpai!"</p><p>With speed that'd make an athlete jealous and grace that'd make a gymnast look twice, the girl who happened to be the best at both those things crossed the space between them in a flash.</p><p>"Kasumi?!"</p><p>
  <em>"Senpai!!"</em>
</p><p>Her eyes were so full of light. Her smile lit up the room. He could see it in her very being. Hope. Faith, personified.</p><p>Then she stopped herself.</p><p>In an impressive show of balance, her momentum went from a hundred to zero. She ended up a few steps further away than he would've thought, but—</p><p>Her face...</p><p>It was an expression he'd seen once before.</p><p>Once. The day she shared her story...</p><p>It was strange. She was always so calm. Confident. If you didn't know her, you'd never realize her heart was in turmoil. But eyes never lied. And he could see it now, what was once so full of light and hope... there was doubt. Hesitation. Fear.</p><p>So he steeled himself for what was to come. In hopes that he could help cast her doubts aside, just like she always did for him. Hoping that whatever truth he could give her was the one she needed most right now.</p><p>...He didn't expect it to be the other way around.</p><p>"...Akira-senpai." She looked him right in the eyes. "Do you remember?"</p><p>His breath stopped.</p><p>...</p><p>And he almost broke down crying, right there.</p><p>"I do."</p><p>From the looks of it? She felt the same way.</p><p>And so, national-level honor-student gymnast Kasumi Yoshizawa tackled notorious law-breaking delinquent Akira Kurusu, in the tightest hug he'd ever had. She landed on top of him with a happy laugh, and a thud that echoed through the crowded hallway.</p><p>...So much for keeping a low profile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Our Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a moment, just for them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Talking”, ‘Thinking’, “<b>Igor/Yaldabaoth</b>”, “<span class="u">Velvet Room Attendant</span>”, <em>"Morgana",</em> <em>"<strong>Persona/Shadow</strong>",</em> <em>"<span class="u">Jose/Phone</span>"</em></p><hr/><p>“I’m so, so sorry!!!”</p><p>So she said, once she realized what she’d done. She snapped to her feet in a flash— without using hands by the way! If he wasn’t still reeling from the fact that <em> Kasumi Yoshizawa </em> of all people had kept her memories from the past year of their lives, he’d probably be really impressed.</p><p>Oh, who are we kidding. He was still impressed.</p><p>She leaned down, offering him a hand— one he gladly took. Oh! She pulled him up in one go. Wow. That’s a lot of torque for...</p><p>He looked down at his Kouhai, only half a head smaller than he was.</p><p>...actually, what the hell did he know about torque? Good on her.</p><p>“I-I was just excited and everything was happening so fast and I didn’t know what to do and—”</p><p>She started bowing. Over and over again.</p><p>“I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’mso—”</p><p>“Wh-Whoa! Calm down, Kasumi!”</p><p>The... already sizable crowd, piled up from the hustle and bustle of the first day of school, had stopped in their tracks the moment someone like <em> Kasumi Yoshizawa </em> spoke to the school’s new and notorious delinquent criminal-they-never-bothered-to-learn-the-name-of. The crowd only got larger when she tackled him, and larger still when she started her best impression of a robot arm from Okumura’s Palace.</p><p>Not that any of them would know what that looked like. It was a sight to behold, nonetheless.</p><p>“But it was really rude, and I know we haven’t seen each other in a while, and—”</p><p>“I-It’s really fine, <em> please stop bowing!!”</em></p><p>It was the kind of crowd that grew larger the longer it went on. So like, most crowds, I guess. People had actually started leaving their classrooms to see what was happening. With every bow, the already-tight hallways of Shujin Academy became ever-more-suffocating.</p><p>“Kasumi!”</p><p>He’d caught her while she’d had her head up. She stood at attention.</p><p>“Yes, Senpai!?”</p><p>...</p><p>“...It’s good to see you.” </p><p>She beamed.</p><p>“It’s good to see you too!”</p><p>...</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>“It seems like we have a lot to talk about.”</p><p>She nodded fiercely.</p><p>“Right! I was wondering if you had some time after school, so we could talk about it?”</p><p>He nodded back. Not quite as fired up, but just as enthusiastic.</p><p>“Say the word and I’m there.” He grinned, pulling out his phone. “...Mind if I get your number again? My contacts got wiped by...<em> whatever </em> this is.”</p><p>“Oh! You’re right!” She pulled out hers as well. “I thought it was just mine acting up. I’ll tell you all about it later.”</p><p>He held his up to hers, and their Chat IDs were synced. Gotta’ love infrared.</p><p>“I think that’s my line.” He laughed, pocketing it. “Stay safe until then.”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>And the two turned around to head to their respective classrooms.</p><p>And the two were greeted by dozens of gaping faces.</p><p>And the two realized exactly what had just occurred.</p><p>And the two turned a shade of red that can only be described as “somewhere between Akira’s gloves and Kasumi’s hair”.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“I still can’t believe it, dude.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Didn’t he kill someone? What’s Yoshizawa-san doing with someone like him?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Yoshizawa-san? She’s got perfect grades, perfect looks, </em> <b> <em>and</em> </b> <em> a perfect score on the last meet! Do you think she would hang out with him if she knew he was like that?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“What, so he’s lying to her, on top of all that? Messed up.”</em>
</p><p>The Shujin Academy rumor mill was ever-a’-milling.</p><p>It didn’t take long for their little exchange to spread throughout the entire school. Honestly, it felt like the entire school had <em> been </em> at that “little exchange”. Even now, as he made his way down the stairs to the school store for lunch, he could feel <em> eeeeeveryone’s </em> eyes on him. Like, even more than last time around. And as someone who very much preferred to fade into the crowd, Akira was in a perpetual state of embarrassed and dead-inside.</p><p>He could only imagine how Kasumi felt.</p><p>The two had texted during class (he’d dropped her a line almost <em> immediately </em> after sitting down) and they’d made plans to meet after school. Kasumi said she’d have practice in the afternoon, so she probably wouldn’t be able to make a trip too far off campus. The pair had settled on the rooftop, which was still unlocked around this time of year.</p><p>He shook his head. He was... really getting used to this time travel thing quickly. It was only a few hours ago that he’d felt so crushingly desperate and alone.</p><p>He couldn’t be gladder that it wasn’t the case.</p><p>Then again... Kasumi Yoshizawa. Why was <em> she </em> the one to keep her memory, out of everyone involved? Not that he was complaining of course! Not by a long shot. He’d genuinely been on the brink of something... terrifying, for a minute there. Despair beyond his imagination. And even though he’d taken his first step on his own, her presence had done nothing but help him out of that. If anything, he was glad it was her.</p><p>...He’d always regretted not being able to work together. Shido was definitely their most dangerous foe, but he still couldn’t help beating himself up over it.</p><p>Ever since they’d hung out at the batting cages, it’d sort of felt like their relationship had... stagnated. What they had was great! They hung out at Destinyland and Inokashira, and grabbed lunch together and stuff. But it always felt like... there was something more he could’ve done.</p><p>When he left, they’d shared a small goodbye. Nothing much, just a few words of a chance meeting at the train station.</p><p>But still...</p><p>...</p><p>...God, how selfish could he be?</p><p>Thinking that this would be a good time to become closer friends? Thinking that taking on Masayoshi Shido, Japan’s most dangerous criminal of the past decade, was a good excuse to bond? Thinking that after all he’d done to put her in danger, that he had a right to ask <em> more </em> of her?</p><p>It was April. Her sister had just...</p><p>...</p><p>...Oh god. How long had she been here? Was it longer than he had?</p><p>Nothing could be more cruel.</p><p>Kasumi was uninvolved. She wasn’t a Phantom Thief. She was given the offer, and decided not to join. More than that, she had always disagreed with their values. With all she was going through, it wasn’t right to drag her into this. </p><p>...</p><p>...But it only made him wonder.</p><p>‘Why <em> is </em> Kasumi here?’</p><p>“Kurusu-kun!”</p><p>The sharp tone of a familiar voice called out to him from across the hall. Slowly, he turned to face it.</p><p>There stood Sadayo Kawakami with her hands on her hips, one hand miraculously holding a folder of papers together without spilling any, the other crushing two school sandwiches together so they’d fit in her palm. She let her foot tap the floor with an expression that went beyond her typical exhausted one into new, soul-crushingly-done-with-her-job territory. Also known as “retail”.</p><p>“Faculty office. Now.”</p><p>Her tone left no room for argument.</p><p>...Damn it. Oh well. At least it would take his mind off everything. Plus, he hadn’t had a good chewing-out since yesterday.</p><hr/><p>“Being half a day late on your first day?” she sighed, “Can you explain yourself?”</p><p>This... wasn’t what he’d been expecting.</p><p>“Sa— ...Kawakami-sensei?” He had to catch himself. “I’ve been here since first period.”</p><p>...</p><p>“...What did you say?” She looked a bit stunned.</p><p>“Yeah, I got here right on time.” He nodded, not sure where this was headed. “You can ask Chouno-sensei. You can... ask anyone else too.”</p><p>He mumbled that last part under his breath, cheeks a bit flushed. But she still didn’t look too pleased.</p><p>“If you’d forgotten, I’d told you to come to the faculty office <em> before </em> school, so I could show you to your class.” She narrowed her eyes. “...And wait. How’d you know which class was yours? Your name isn’t on the bulletin board with everyone else’s— your transfer was too sudden for that.”</p><p>She looked him up and down and—</p><p>“And your shoes!” she exclaimed, “I was supposed to tell you your locker number too!” She turned her eyes up and glared, “Don’t tell me you just took someone else’s!”</p><p>“Wh-What!? No!” He shook his head and waved his arms in denial. “I just… asked a teacher! Who, uh, happened to be passing by.” He scratched his cheek, desperately trying to come up with... <em>something.</em></p><p>“Well, which teacher was it?”</p><p>“Uh...”</p><p>Like Arsene always said, <em>“</em><b><em>The key to a good lie is confidence, and plausible deniability</em></b><strong><em>.</em></strong><em>”</em></p><p>Er, was that Arsene who told him that? Or was it the book he read about Arsene? No wait, it was that sleazy Charm-raising book about picking up women.</p><p>A chill ran down his spine at the thought.</p><p>...He’d <em> really </em> needed that SP Adhesive 3, okay? Kaneshiro’s Palace really took it out of you, and for some damn reason, Tae didn’t share her secrets with the mere “Suave”.</p><p>“I don’t really remember?” He rubbed the back of his neck. “He was an adult in the school building, and seemed to um… know who I was, at a glance.”</p><p>Sadayo raised her eyebrows before they furrowed. Was that... pity, in her eyes? No, it was sympathy. He just hadn’t seen that look in a while.</p><p>“Well... fine. As long as you showed up, that’s good enough for me.” She acknowledged, crossing her arms. “Just… in the future, be sure to keep track of your appointments? It’s a useful skill to have.”</p><p>He nodded obediently, “Yes, Sensei...”</p><p>“Alright. Oh, just one more thing,” Sadayo said, as she moved to put her folder away, “Classes will end after fifth period today because of the subway accident.”</p><p>...Shit.</p><p>That’s right. Akechi was still out there, killing innocents as an extradimensional hitman-for-hire. </p><p>Damn. He needed to talk to Kasumi as soon as possible. Akechi seemed to have his own code, but... he couldn’t take any risks. The two knew each other after all, and...</p><p>...</p><p>...Akechi had been murdering people for years now.</p><p>If this really was a second chance, could even someone like <em> him </em> be... “saved”? Was that even his place to decide that? Futaba and Haru were the ones who had lost their parents’ lives. To him, Akechi was a... Well, he was a murderer with no doubt in his heart or mind about what he was doing— he had a Persona after all. But before all that, when it had been just the two of them playing pool, or getting sweets, or drinking mocktails until the club closed down, Akechi was... his friend. </p><p>That felt weird to say, but it was (for better, for worse) the truth. He knew that in his heart.</p><p>And so, it was hard to be impartial on the matter. Not that he’d ever felt comfortable with someone else’s fate in his hands.</p><p>
  <b> <em>!!</em> </b>
</p><p>“Oh! The bell.” Sadayo stood up, letting her sandwiches tumble onto the desk. “...Ugh. I didn’t even get to eat lunch.”</p><p>...</p><p>The sound of two growling stomachs in harmony.</p><p>“...You didn’t get to eat either, did you?”</p><p>“I...” Akira let his shoulders heave. “I was actually on my way to do that, before...”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>His teacher gave him a look.</p><p>“I’m teaching your class next period, so...” She tossed him a lump of bread wrapped in plastic. “...We’re in the same boat.”</p><p>She pat the empty seat beside her, as the faculty office began to empty.</p><p>“You won’t be late if the teacher isn’t there yet.” Sadayo offered him a small smile. “Eat up. Take it as a reward for good behavior.”</p><p>He blinked in surprise.</p><p>“...Thank you... Kawakami-sensei.”</p><p>She grinned.</p><p>“You’re welcome, Kurusu-kun.” She then took a faux stern expression. “You’d better keep it up throughout the year though.”</p><p>“...If free food is involved, I’d be happy to oblige,” he joked, unwrapping his sandwich.</p><p>...</p><p>“...Hey, do you mind if we swap?”</p><p>“What?!” Her eyes were wide. “You don’t like Yakisoba Pan? What kind of a kid are you?”</p><p>“I like it! I just...” He pointed at her sandwich. “...like Katsu better.”</p><p>Her eyes narrowed.</p><p>“I hope you're not taking advantage of my kindness,” she huffed, handing it over, “You’re lucky I like Yakisoba more, too.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but grin. He figured she’d have bad memories of it, even around this time. Katsu was one of the foods that Victoria expected their workers to be able to make for their customers, and Sadayo wasn’t... the best at that one in particular. He still remembered the mess he came home to, and the immortal stain that Boss grilled him about ‘til the day he left. </p><p>“You know...” she said after a few mouthfuls, “These are really popular here. They sell out <em> super </em> fast. So it’s probably good that it’s not your favorite.”</p><p>“...And you gave it to me?” He might’ve known, but he was honestly touched. “Thanks teach. You sure are nice.”</p><p>She didn’t say anything, but let out an appreciative noise through a mouthful of delicious noodly goodness. He smiled, and went back to his food.</p><p>The two enjoyed the rest of their meal in comfortable silence.</p><hr/><p>Let it be known that Akira Kurusu had a terrible case of shaky leg.</p><p>It was the kind of tick that was barely a tick in the eyes of the general public. Lots of people did it, after all. But like a cat wagging its tail, the greater the anticipation, the faster it went.</p><p>...What do you mean, that’s not how cats work? Oh well. Morgana must’ve been a special case.</p><p>Either way, the moment the bell rang, he was already standing with his bag slung around his shoulder, and walking off with a focused look in his eye. To be honest, classes had been a bit of a drag (they’re bound to be when you’re Erudite, and <em> especially </em> if it was your second time through), and there was only one thing on his mind right now.</p><p>...Well, there were several things on his mind right now, but he had the one lead.</p><p>“Ah—!”</p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>In his hurry to round the corner up to the stairwell, he’d bumped into someone carrying a stack of papers.</p><p>“I’m so sorry...” she bowed, “I wasn’t looking where I was going...”</p><p>“No, it’s my fault,” he shook his head, kneeling to help gather everything, “I was in a hurry and—”</p><p>...</p><p>...Shiho Suzui.</p><p>She blinked slowly, and gave him what must’ve been an appraising look. But with the way she looked right now, it just seemed... tired.</p><p>“You’re... the transfer student...” she muttered. The moment she realized, it was like her eyes were on anything but his. “...The one from class D...”</p><p>“Hm? Uh... yeah. I guess so.” He nodded lamely, continuing to collect the papers. They didn’t need to be all face-up, did they? “I’m Akira Kurusu. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Oh...” she mumbled, moving to kneel and help as well, “I’m Shiho Suzui—!?”</p><p>As she did, her knee must’ve given out as she stumbled a bit, leaning against the wall for support. Without thinking, he’d reached out and...</p><p>
  <em>“!!”</em>
</p><p>...caught her. The two stayed like that for a moment, neither knowing exactly what to do.</p><p>“...Sorry,” the words left his mouth before he could think, “...You’re hurt, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Huh?” She blinked, before curling in on herself, “Ah... um... just a little.”</p><p>She pushed off the wall gently, letting his hands drop back down to his sides.</p><p>“I’m alright... thank you.” She squeezed her forearm a bit. A nervous habit? “...Oh. The papers...”</p><p>He looked down at the floor. Ah. He must’ve dropped them again, when he moved to catch her. He knelt and swept them up quickly this time. Guess there’s a second time for everything...</p><p>“...Thank you.” She bowed again, this time a bit stiffer. “I can take it from here.”</p><p>...</p><p>His eyes couldn’t help but meet her legs.</p><p>Her legs...</p><p>...</p><p>He still remembered that day.</p><p>No matter how much it sickened him, he couldn’t forget. He wouldn’t forget. He wasn’t allowed to forget.</p><p>...</p><p>“Hm? ...Kurusu-kun?”</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>“Here. I’ll take these wherever they need to go.” Akira waved the stack dutifully. “I think you should go see the nurse.”</p><p>“...Huh?” Her eyes widened. She shook her head as hard as she could. “N-No! I’m fine, see?”</p><p>She tried to stand up straight, but her knee twitched. Even under the brace she wore, he could the faint mark of a bruise about the edges.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ve got this,” he assured, “Take it as an apology for bumping into you.” He offered her his arm, “Here. I’ll even walk you there.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>Her expression seemed to darken as her eyes squinted, and her brow furrowed. Under the bruise on her forehead, it seemed like guilt continued to weigh on her mind.</p><p>...</p><p>He wasn’t sure what the turning point was, but after a moment of deliberating, she finally took his arm.</p><p>“...Thank you.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>And the two made their way to practice building.</p><hr/><p>“There you... <em>go...”</em> He managed to let her down on the bed gently. “I think the nurse is out for lunch right now, but she’ll be back soon.”</p><p>“...I see. Thank you...”</p><p>He’d put her down in a sitting position, but she’d already fallen onto her side. It seems she was in more pain than she’d let on...</p><p>“...Kurusu-kun?”</p><p>His attention was drawn back to her face. She’d finally looked him in the eye.</p><p>“Um... this might not be any of my business...” she swallowed, “...But don’t let the rumors get to you. Okay?”</p><p>He blinked. “...Thanks.”</p><p>“...Yeah.”</p><p>...</p><p>She squeezed her elbow again.</p><p>“My... my best friend is often misunderstood too... all because of her looks...” Shiho let the words spill out. “So um...”</p><p>...</p><p>“Thank you.” It was all he could say. “I really do appreciate it.”</p><p>He scooped up the papers he’d left on the bedside table, and made to stand up.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll let you get your rest.” Akira organized the stack so it was nice and orderly. “Where are these going?”</p><p>...</p><p>“...Oh,” her eyes closed, “They’re going to... <em>um...</em></p><p>...Mr. Kamoshida.”</p><p>...</p><p>Ah.</p><p>“I’ll tell him that one of the teachers needed you for something,” he assured, ever quick on the uptake, “And that they sent you to deliver some worksheets to... someone who was home sick today. Since it was on your way home.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>Shiho sat in silence for a while, before she finally nodded and...</p><p>“...Thank you, Kurusu-kun. You’re... really kind.”</p><p>He gave a small smile. “I could say the same to you. If we ever get the chance, maybe we could... hang out sometime?”</p><p>...It was a bit of a juvenile approach, but it was honest, in the end. Besides, he’d had all kinds of experience with juvie.</p><p>“...Sure. Some other time...”</p><p>That made him really happy. He offered her another smile and a wave, as he left the office, ready to run a quick errand before his meeting began.</p><p>Yes, he was taking Sadayo’s advice. Get off his back.</p><hr/><p>“Oh, Suzui! ...What?”</p><p>The shovel-chinned man he’d love to hit in the chin with a shovel turned around in his chair as he entered the office. His expression went to a fake-happy one to a real-annoyed one. Oh, this was gonna’ be fun.</p><p>“Who are you? Where’s Suzui?” Kamoshida stood and crossed his arms. “Wait… you’re that transfer student from Class D, aren’t you?”</p><p>Here we go.</p><p>Flexing his Trickster muscles (those were his fingers and his brain, by the way), he got ready to do what he did best. </p><p>Piss off old men in power.</p><p>“Guess so.” Akira shrugged, before holding out the stack of papers. “Suzui got sent off on another errand. One of the teachers asked her to, ah...” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Something about worksheets and a sick student on her way home from school?”</p><p>Kamoshida’s eyes narrowed. “And which teacher was this?”</p><p>“Hmm...” Akira rubbed his chin in thought. “I’m not quite sure. I’m still pretty new here, and I haven’t met everyone on school staff yet. She told me, but...” He playfully tapped his fist to his head. “Oh well. Why? Was it important?”</p><p>...</p><p>“...No.” The man growled out.</p><p>Damn. This was easier than he thought.</p><p>“You better not be lying to me...” Kamoshida glared him down. “I’m sure you heard from the principal, but cause any trouble and you’ll be expelled. Understand?”</p><p>“Perfectly! I even read the handbook and everything!” He nodded, pulling out what Sadayo had given him. He flipped it open to the first few pages. “Fascinating stuff. It says one of your values is ‘The preservation of law, order, and justice throughout both the staff and student body.’ It’s a good code of conduct!”</p><p>“Well. I’m so glad to hear such nice things about our fine establishment.” Kamoshida’s eyes didn’t change, but his voice took on that sarcastic tone he’d heard so much, last time around. “Even from someone like you.”</p><p>“Of course!” Akira nodded again, excitedly. “It also says that ‘Any who fail to comply with these values are subject to disciplinary action, pending expulsion.’ Now <em> that </em> is interesting.”</p><p>Kamoshida ground his teeth. “Yes. And it’s by that same rule of law that <em> any </em> of your little… tricks will get you kicked out faster than you can say—”</p><p>“You know it goes both ways, right?”</p><p>“...What was that?”</p><p>Akira idly checked his nails, having put the book away a while ago. “The rules. Rule of law. Those kinds of things. You can’t expect one side to follow it, if the other side won’t uphold their end of that deal.”</p><p>Kamoshida’s eyes narrowed further. “...What is it you’re trying to say?”</p><p>“Just that.” He put his hands in his pockets. “As long as there’s nothing on the staff’s end, there’ll be nothing on mine. We all want to get through this year without any… accidents.”</p><p>The man approached.</p><p>“...Are you threatening me, scum?”</p><p>Akira tilted his head.</p><p>“Why would any of that sound like a threat?” he asked, innocently, “I just said that justice goes both ways...” </p><p>Akira lowered his voice.</p><p>“...Why, you haven’t done anything <em> immoral,</em> have you Kamoshida-sensei?”</p><p>He was in striking distance now, and he knew it. He could feel it in the very fibre of his soul. He knew how <em> desperately </em> this disgusting stain on humanity wanted to just... hit him. Break his leg. Break his spirit, and be done with him.</p><p>And so he stood his ground, defiant.</p><p>“...No.” Kamoshida shook his head, “Perish the thought.”</p><p>“That’s what I figured,” Akira nodded, turning to leave, “I’m going to head home now... oh!”</p><p>He turned back and snapped his fingers, like he’d remembered something. When he did, Kamoshida looked like he had been ready to lash out.</p><p>“I overheard the principal when I passed by his office. Something about a surprise investigation from the Board of Education?” Akira let the words fly. “They’ll be coming sometime this week, and they’re quite interested in your team. They won’t say when they’re coming though, so... stay sharp!”</p><p>And with that, he disappeared into the hallway.</p><hr/><p>It wouldn’t be long before Kamoshida realized he’d been lying.</p><p>The choice in words was made under two assumptions. The first being that Kamoshida knew that Principal Kobayakawa was an absolute pushover— one who tried to sweep everything under the rug, in cowardly hopes that it would never surface. So no matter how much Kobayakawa told Kamoshida that the visit was a lie, the abuser would never believe it.</p><p>The second assumption was that during that week, all beatings and assaults on his students would stop. It was a real opportunity for them to get ahead; the school’s reputation was on the line. The players all needed to be at their <em>best,</em> to leave the absolute <em> best </em> impression.</p><p>So he had a new deadline. It was about a week at most.</p><p>Was it risky? Absolutely. And he was doing what he hated most— taking others’ lives into his own hands. It sickened him.</p><p>But what sickened him more was the thought that those beatings and assaults could go on for even another second. <em> That </em> is what made the decision for him.</p><p>Besides, it was only Kamoshida’s Palace. He’d confirmed its reappearance with the Nav last night. Traumatic experiences aside, it was among the easier, more simple Palaces they’d had to pursue. After all, Kamoshida was no mastermind. There was no scheme. Just a disgusting little man, indulging himself. It would be easy to take down Kamoshida, even all by himself.</p><p>All by himself...</p><p>...</p><p>...Well, he didn’t have to be alone. </p><p>Ann and Ryuji might not remember him... but Kasumi did. And while she wasn’t a Phantom Thief, she was strong. She was strong, all on her own.</p><p>But did he have the <em> right </em>to ask that of her?</p><p>...</p><p><em>“</em> <b> <em>It would seem thou art at a crossroads, Trickster.</em> </b> <em>”</em></p><p>
  <em>“!!”</em>
</p><p><em>“</em> <b> <em>True strength of heart is born from bonds, forged in flame. Is this not what thou hadst learnt?</em> </b> <em>”</em></p><p>‘...Are you just… going to talk to me? In broad daylight like this? Is this going to be a thing?’</p><p><em>“</em> <b> <em>I speak not to thee, Trickster, but thy troubled soul. What troubles thee, troubles Us all.</em> </b> <em>”</em></p><p>He could feel… a bunch of people nodding. Which was a very strange sensation, considering he was alone on the way to the rooftop, and also <em> how could he feel people nodding —!?</em></p><p><em>“</em> <b> <em>Trust in those that trust in thee. Place thine trust in the oaths of blood thou hath made. This is the answer of thy soul.</em> </b> <em>”</em></p><p>‘Okay, but like. You really shouldn’t do that.’ Akira ran a hand through his hair, ‘Like, talk without warning. Your huge, booming, multi-layered voice almost gave me a heart attack.</p><p><em>“</em> <b> <em>Do not change the subject, Trickster.</em> </b> <em>”</em></p><p>‘Sorry for getting caught up on the fact that a deity can just… talk to me. At any time.’ He nodded. ‘You’re totally right. I’m the problem.’</p><p><em>“</em> <b> <em>I am thou, thou art I. Thy thoughts and desires art mine own. If thou do not wish to speak with us, then We shall abide. However, know that We are always with thee, as the mask upon thy very being.</em> </b></p><p><b> <em>Thy true self, We know best of all.</em> </b> <em>”</em></p><p>‘Cool. Got it. Thanks.’</p><p>...</p><p>The voices had stopped.</p><p>This was <em> really </em> gonna’ take some getting used to.</p><hr/><p>When he opened the door to the roof, he was prepared to see her.</p><p>He wasn’t prepared to see <em> her.</em></p><p>“Oh! Is this your friend?”</p><p>Haru Okumura stood up from her position by the planters, dutifully dusting the dirt off the pants of her tracksuit. Beside her, Kasumi Yoshizawa stood as well, brushing whatever dust had gotten on her skirt. It seems the two had been gardening together.</p><p>“Yes, he’s who I’ve been waiting for.” She bowed. “Thank you, Okumura-senpai.”</p><p>“I should be the one thanking you!” Haru beamed. “Thank you for your help moving the planters. To be honest, I was really surprised! You’re very strong, Yoshizawa-san!”</p><p>“I get that a lot.” Kasumi blushed. “Thank you, again.”</p><p>And with that, Haru gave her a little nod, before moving to leave...</p><p>“Oh! Where are my manners?” She extended a hand to him. “My name is Haru Okumura. And who might you be?”</p><p>...</p><p>What kind of face was he making right now? Whatever it was, he hoped it didn’t betray his thoughts.</p><p>“Akira Kurusu,” he said, taking her hand and shaking it. “Pleasure.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Kurusu-kun!” She bowed, before addressing both him, and Kasumi. “Well, I’ll be going then!”</p><p>And she made her way down the stairs.</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>“...She didn’t… remember either.”</p><p>Kasumi’s voice was on the edge of breaking.</p><p>“...”</p><p>He didn’t say anything. He couldn’t say anything. What <em> could </em> he say? What <em> was </em> there to say?</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...Damn it.</p><p>Okay. Time to put on your big boy pants and make tough decisions.</p><p>He closed the door behind them, and put his hands in his pockets.</p><p>“Let’s sit down,” he said, nodding his head toward the spare chairs and desks lying around. He took a seat, and she followed his lead, taking the seat right across from him.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“So.” Akira started. “Before we get into, ‘what’s going on?’, I think we should get our stories straight.”</p><p>Kasumi nodded, slowly. “Okay. So, what do you want to know?”</p><p>He rubbed his chin in thought.</p><p>“...What’s the last day of the year that you remember?” he asked, after a while, “From last time around, I mean.”</p><p>She scrunched up her eyebrows. Huh. Cute.</p><p>“I think it was... the 19th? No, the 20th,” she confirmed, “The 20th of March. I remember, because I was headed to a week-long training camp, and...”</p><p>She twiddled her thumbs.</p><p>“...I saw you. At the station.”</p><p>He grinned.</p><p>“And you scolded me for not looking where I was going.”</p><p>“Wh—?!” She blushed. “I did <em> not! </em> It was… um, what are those things with double meanings? You do them all the time?”</p><p>“It’s a double <em> entendre,”</em> he said, “Isn’t your Persona from France?”</p><p>“I-It’s not like I speak the language, or anything!” She pouted. “Anyway, I got to my training camp and after working through some routines, we broke for the day and I went to sleep… and when I woke up, it was April.”</p><p>He nodded. “The same sort of thing happened to me. After we met at Shibuya Station, I met up with my friends near station plaza. They dropped me off in my hometown and I went to bed, and then… boom. April.”</p><p>His leg shaking stopped. He hadn’t realized he’d been doing it.</p><p>“Kasumi, I... I have to ask.” His fist twisted into the fabric of his pants. “...What day did you wake up?”</p><p>She tilted her head. “Yesterday. Why? Was it different for you?”</p><p>He shook his own, no.</p><p>“Sorry, just... confirming something.”</p><p>She nodded... slowly.</p><p>“I wake up, ready for another day...” Her voice was soft and strained. “And I’m in my house. And I go out into the living room, and...”</p><p>She trailed off. He... didn’t quite know what to say. He tried putting a hand on her shoulder, but she shook her head.</p><p>“My parents were still in mourning. I was so confused. And scared. So scared. It felt like...” She wrapped her arms around herself. “It felt like a nightmare. But I couldn’t wake up from it.”</p><p>She began to tremble.</p><p>“Everything I’d been trying so hard to... to move on from. To live for...” Her voice began to quiver. “It was all there, right in front of me. And I had to experience it, all over again.”</p><p>Her eyes began to tear.</p><p>“I began to think... Have I been running away, all this time?” The tears began to fall. “Is this the gods’ way of telling me that I was wrong?</p><p>Is this my punishment, for leaving her behind?”</p><p>She couldn’t take it anymore. Her body wracked itself with sobs. This time, he held her. All she could do was cry.</p><p>“They put me here... <em> just </em> out of reach...” she choked out, “...They gave me this... this <em> miracle,</em> knowing that no matter how close I was, I could <b> <em>NEVER</em> </b> undo what happened...” </p><p>“I...  <em>I...”</em></p><p>...</p><p>And all he could do was hold her, as she fell apart at the seams.</p><p>“...I’m... so sorry, Kasumi.”</p><p>They stayed like that for a long time.</p><hr/><p>“...Sorry,” she sniffed, rubbing at her eyes with her sleeve. “I know this is the least of your problems right now, and—”</p><p>“Kasumi...” He cut her off. “It doesn’t matter. I’m here for you, okay?”</p><p>“Senpai...”</p><p>...</p><p>After a few more minutes, she finally let go of his jacket. Oh. She’d cried into it quite a lot. Once he’d made sure she was okay, he took it off and laid it across the back of his seat.</p><p>“...So... what happened to you?” she asked after a while, “When you woke up, I mean...”</p><p>“Oh.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It was um... about the same.”</p><p>He told her about Boss, and how he’d acted. Then about his trip to school and the MetaNav reappearing. Then about his encounter this morning...</p><p>And of course, how everyone he loved had treated him like... like a nuisance.</p><p>Everything he'd lived for. Risked his life for. Everything he'd done...</p><p>“Today was supposed to be the day I first entered Kamoshida’s Palace with Ryuji...” He grit his teeth. “But in the end, I was too scared to even talk to him.”</p><p>“I couldn’t... I couldn’t face him.” He admitted. It broke him to say even that. “I couldn’t face Boss. I couldn’t face Sadayo. I couldn’t face Ann... even when she needed me most.”</p><p>He clenched his fists tight.</p><p>“I felt like...” He could feel his glasses getting foggy. “I felt like if I couldn’t do even that, then I didn’t... I didn’t <em> deserve </em> to have them back. That everything that had happened up to now was... an accident. A <em>mistake.”</em></p><p>And now he felt something wet drip onto his arms.</p><p>“I was really... really ready to give up...” The words tumbled out. “...I thought I was alone. All alone again...</p><p>I thought I’d lost everything...”</p><p>He looked up at her. She was crying too.</p><p>“...But I didn’t. You’re here.”</p><p>He smiled through the tears.</p><p>“It’s selfish, but… I’m glad I’m not alone.</p><p>Thank you.”</p><p>She could only smile back, as she took his hand.</p><hr/><p>“...So... what happens now?”</p><p>That <em> was </em> the question, wasn’t it?</p><p>The two had spent about an hour now, just sitting there, enjoying each other’s presence. They may have been close in their past lives, but not this close. Still, in this nightmarish world of wrongs, it couldn’t help but feel so <em> right.</em> To have spent all that time, thinking that your life, your world, everything you fought for had crumbled to ash... And to find the one thing in this life you could hold onto. To say you weren’t crazy. To say that everything that happened up to now was <em> real.</em> That it <em> mattered.</em> That was all they needed and more.</p><p>But still...</p><p>“...I don’t know,” he admitted. “Neither of us know why we’re here, or how it happened...”</p><p>Kasumi looked up at him, “You and Morgana-senpai were working as Thieves in that Metaverse place, right?” She leaned forward. “Do you think it could have something to do with that?”</p><p>He fiddled with a lock of his frizzy hair.</p><p>“It’s definitely the first thing I thought, too.” He nodded, bringing up the MetaNav on his phone. “...But if it’s true, it’d be unlike anything we’d ever seen before. I wouldn’t even know where to start…”</p><p>She deflated.</p><p>“So... what should we do?”</p><p>...</p><p>“...I have a feeling about what caused all this...” He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “I think it’s at the core of Mementos.”</p><p>“Mementos?” she asked, “The Palace of the people, right? It has a core?”</p><p>“Yeah. And a treasure too.” He nodded. “The Holy Grail that grants people’s wishes. He called himself 'Yaldabaoth'... I looked him up afterward. It was the name of God of the Old Testament.”</p><p>She blinked.</p><p>“Um...” she started, “I’m sorry, did I... hear you right? You... met with a God?”</p><p>“I...” He looked away, sheepish. “I kind of shot him in the face.”</p><p>
  <em>“Senpai!!”</em>
</p><p>He would laugh at her response, if the matter weren’t deadly serious.</p><p>Was still pretty cute though.</p><p>“I don't think he was actually that God." Akira remembered Lavenza's words. "From what I was told, Gods can't interfere in the human world. So he must've just been using the name... But anyway, long story short? He was controlling people and trying to bend the world to his will.” There was something else. “He even offered me a deal. He said if I chose not to fight him, that he’d rebuild the world in our image. He’d make the Phantom Thieves the heroes of all humanity.”</p><p>“...Wow...” Kasumi could barely think straight. It was a lot to take in. “He could do that?”</p><p>“Probably. But I didn’t want to find out.” Akira rolled out his arm and neck. “I rejected his offer, outright. I don’t make deals with devils. Especially ones like that.”</p><p>Kasumi didn’t say anything. She shook her head.</p><p>“You’re... a very strong person, Senpai,” she said slowly, “I don’t think most people would have been... able to resist something like that.”</p><p>He shook his head. “I’d like to think I was just doing the right thing. Something like that goes against... well, everything we’d fought for.”</p><p>The roof was silent again, as Kasumi lost herself in thought.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“If we get to the core of Mementos...” she began, “...Would we able to get back to our time?”</p><p>His brow furrowed.</p><p>“It’s hard to say...” It was the Metaverse. It seemed like nothing and everything was impossible. “I’m not even sure if it’s <em> why </em> this happened— it was just a hunch. And even if it <em> was </em> the reason, it still doesn’t explain why it happened when it did, a whole three months after we’d killed him... or why it happened to you.”</p><p>“...Um, Senpai?” She raised her hand, like she was in class. “...When exactly did you kill the... fake God?”</p><p>“Christmas Eve.”</p><p>“Oh. I see.”</p><p>...</p><p>“...It was honestly just coincidence,” he admitted, “But it is pretty ironic in retrospect.” He blinked. “Though actually, did you know Jesus was born in the summer, not the winter?”</p><p>...He mentally slapped himself. “Actually, that’s not the point. What I mean is, while it’s as good a guess as any, I don’t have any proof. And besides, there’s still the matter of <em> how </em> to get to the core of Mementos...”</p><p>She tilted her head, and gestured for him to continue.</p><p>“To go further down into the Palace, you had to be really well known,” he explained, “Deeply ingrained into the hearts and minds of all people. It took almost a year to do that, even with all the little coincidences and happy accidents working in our favor.”</p><p>Kasumi looked him in the eye.</p><p>“...So we might be stuck here for...”</p><p>“...another year. Yes.” He sighed. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“...If that’s the case,” she said after a while, “Do you really want to go back?”</p><p>Huh?</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>“I-I’m just saying that... um...” She struggled to find the words. “If it’s going to take about the same time to get there, as the time we’ve lost... Then why go back?”</p><p>“B-Because...” He seemed to be having the same problem. “My friends are there! And everything we worked for—”</p><p>“But you’re going to have to do it all again anyway!” she asserted, “And you know things that you <em> didn’t </em> know before! Isn’t there something you can do with that?”</p><p>He took a moment to think on it.</p><p>“...That’s only as long as this world stays the way it is,” he pondered aloud, “The more we change the future, the less we’ll recognize it.” His brow furrowed. “That’s... typically how it goes in the movies.”</p><p>“And your knowledge wouldn’t apply anymore...” She seemed to follow his train of thought. “Even so... don’t you have any regrets?”</p><p>He frowned. “No. Or at least, I don’t think so…”</p><p>There were definitely parts of his time as a Phantom Thief that could’ve gone better. Shiho’s fate, for one. And President Okumura, no matter how vile he might’ve been, he didn’t deserve to die. He deserved to be brought to justice, just like...</p><p>...Akechi.</p><p>“...Even if I did, I promised myself I wouldn’t look back.” Akira nodded. “I can’t change what already happened, but I can do things in the present.”</p><p>“Even if your present is the past?”</p><p>...</p><p>Well, she’s got him there.</p><p>“...It’s scary.” Akira would admit it. “I’ve gotten used to being thrown out of frying pans and into bigger frying pans, but this one really takes the pancake. Of course, I <em> want </em> to do something. I <em> want </em> to make a better future, just like before, but...”</p><p>He trailed off.</p><p>...</p><p>“...You’re not alone.”</p><p>He looked up.</p><p>“Last time, I... I couldn’t help you.” Kasumi was looking aside. “At least, not in any way that really mattered. But now... I’m here.”</p><p>She looked him dead in the eye, fire burning in her own.</p><p>“I spent all of yesterday crying in my room.” It sounded hard for her to admit. “I was so <em> sure </em> that this was... my punishment. I thought the gods were punishing me for my... my mistakes.”</p><p>Her hands found their way into fists.</p><p>“But I decided something.” Her voice rose. “I decided that I had something that I didn’t have back then, and that I’d use it. I’d give it back to the one who gave it to me.”</p><p>He could only ask. </p><p>“...And what was it?”</p><p>“Hope.” she said. “You gave me hope. And now it’s my turn.”</p><p>She stood up.</p><p>“Akira-senpai, you were always there for me when I fell. I can’t thank you enough for that.” Kasumi Yoshizawa extended her hand. “And now, I’m going to do the same and stand by your side...</p><p>...as a member of the Phantom Thieves.”</p><p>Wind swept across the rooftop, letting her hair sway in the breeze. She smiled at him as he stood, finally seeing each other eye to eye. Soul to soul.</p><p>“...I’ve already said, you don’t owe me anything.”</p><p>“And I’ve already said, I don’t care.” She wouldn’t back down. Ever. “I owe you a debt I can never repay. This is just my starting line.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“...It’ll be dangerous, you know.” The smile wouldn’t leave his face. “Gods, grails, police, politicians... you’ll have a lot of enemies at your back.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine.” Her fire only grew brighter. “...Because I’ve got your back, Senpai. And you’ve got mine.”</p><p>His smile just wouldn’t stop.</p><p>“Are you sure? Once we start, there’s no stopping.” Akira Kurusu saw it. “We’re going to fight, until the very end.”</p><p>He could see the blue flame of rebellion <em> burn </em> in her.</p><p>“As long as we’re together,” Kasumi Yoshizawa broke her chains... “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p>...and ignited.</p><p>“Then it sounds like we’re in business.”</p><p>He took her hand.</p><p>“Welcome to the Phantom Thieves, Kasumi Yoshizawa.”</p><hr/><p>I am thou, thou art <b>I</b><strong>...</strong><br/>My vow stands renewed in pursuit of the <b>truth</b><strong>.</strong></p><p>This union, born and embraced by <b>will</b> unyielding,<br/>shall become the <b>beacon</b> that lights thy path.</p><p>With the <b>rebirth</b> of the Faith Persona,<br/>thou hast obtained the winds of <b>blessing</b><br/>that shall guide thee through all life’s <b>splendor</b><strong>.</strong></p><hr/><p>Within his heart, he could feel... a path that was blocked, slowly open up again.</p><p>“I swear to you, Akira-senpai. I’m with you to the end!”</p><p>And the flame leapt from one torch to another.</p><p>“Let’s do this together.”</p><p>She smiled brighter than he’d ever seen.</p><p>“Yes! Together!”</p><p>And she tackled him again.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Kasumi Yoshizawa has chosen to walk with you on your journey.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <b><em>Your World Confidant has reached Rank 2!</em> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got a lot more support on this than expected! I was really surprised. AO3 is super nice. It definitely motivated me while I was writing this chapter.</p><p>The length got a little away from me there... (the Sadayo scene and the Kamoshida scene didn't originally exist in the outline) so a bit more was supposed to happen, but I felt like I reached a good stopping point here.</p><p>As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cinematic Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akira and Kasumi share the rest of the evening, with coffee, curry, and a chat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Talking”, ‘Thinking’, “<b>Igor/Yaldabaoth</b>”, “<span class="u">Velvet Room Attendant</span>”, <em>“</em><em>Morgana Talking</em><em>”, “</em><b><em>Persona/Shadow</em></b><em>”,</em> <em>“<span class="u">Jose/Phone</span>"</em></p><hr/><p>“I’m so, so sorry!”</p><p>So she said, when she realized she’d done it again. Honestly, if he didn’t know any better, he’d think doing things twice over was his new lucky charm.</p><p>“It’s fine. Really,” he assured, a bit less frantically than last time. “I’m just… glad you’re excited. Besides, I’m not one to turn down a hug, anyhow.”</p><p>“S-Still...”</p><p>It was around four in the afternoon, which meant the day was still young for our Phantom Thieves. Perhaps too late in the day for an infiltration, but definitely enough time to do some prep work. With that in mind…</p><p>“Kasumi...” He’d waited for her final bow. “Do you still have time today? There’s something I wanted to discuss with you.”</p><p>“Oh!” She perked up. “I have practice around five… Actually, I should be going soon. But I’ll be free after that, if you don’t mind talking in the evening?”</p><p>He nodded. “That’s fine by me. We can grab dinner somewhere… Oh.”</p><p>In his excitement to bring his newest comrade up to speed, he’d forgotten. Back in April, Boss wouldn’t let him out of Yongen in the evening. Actually, he wouldn’t let him out, period. That could be a problem…</p><p>...or not.</p><p>“How about Leblanc?” He grinned. “You don’t mind curry, do you?”</p><p><em>“Your </em> curry? I’d love to!” she chirped, clapping her hands together, “Definitely something to look forward to~!”</p><p>He winced.</p><p>“Ah... it might not be <em>mine...”</em> He gave her an apologetic look. “I’ve only just met Boss this time around, and I don’t think he trusts me in the kitchen yet.”</p><p>“Oh...” She deflated a bit. “Some other time then. Your curry, I mean.”</p><p>He grinned... “I’ll try not to keep you waiting.” ...and grinned further as her face brightened.</p><p>...?</p><p>The two turned their attention toward the rooftop door. Opening with a creak and shutting with a crash, it gave way to the figure emerging from the dim light of the hall.</p><p>“This area is off-limits, you know.”</p><p>Makoto Niijima crossed her arms, fitting the two with her typical no-nonsense expression. Kasumi looked to her friend, saw his face... and decided to take the lead.</p><p>“We’re sorry, Niijima-senpai.” She bowed. “But we didn’t know. This is our first day here, and the door was unlocked.”</p><p>Makoto’s eyes narrowed. “There’s a sign on the door.”</p><p>Kasumi stumbled. “...The door was open when we arrived.”</p><p>...</p><p>“...I suppose you wouldn’t have known, if that’s true,” she conceded after a while, “I’ll let it go this time. But this is your <em> only </em> warning. Shujin Academy isn’t kind to rule-breakers.”</p><p>She glared. “That goes <em> double </em> for you, Kurusu-kun.”</p><p>Akira flinched. </p><p>Kasumi put her hand on his shoulder and stepped forward. “We’ll be careful, thank you. Let’s go, Akira-senpai.”</p><p>She grabbed their bags and his jacket, throwing all three over her shoulder, before offering him a hand. Numbly, Akira took it and let her lead him down the stairs. </p><p>Makoto held the door open for them as they passed, glaring right at him when they did. He didn’t have to meet her eyes to know she had.</p><hr/><p>He didn’t notice his hands were shaking until Kasumi gave his a small squeeze. She looked back at him with a worried look.</p><p>“Are you alright, Senpai?” she asked gently, “...I know it’s hard for you to face them.”</p><p>...</p><p>“...I’m alright now. Thank you.” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I… It’s hard to describe what it feels like… to get those looks from <em> them </em>.”</p><p>Bitterly, he wondered if Haru had been the one to report their rooftop meeting. He scolded himself for thinking like that.</p><p>“I can only imagine...” She looked aside. “I... feel the same, whenever I...”</p><p>She trailed off. He ran a consoling thumb over the back of her hand. She squeezed a bit tighter.</p><p>“...Anyway...” Kasumi shook her head quickly, trying to clear whatever thoughts she might’ve had. Her ponytail bounced all over the place. “I should probably be going to practice now.”</p><p>Oh, that’s right. She said it was around five when it started, and it was… </p><p>“Um...”</p><p>Her voice, so small, pulled him from his thoughts.</p><p>“Akira-senpai...” She looked up at him. “Do... do <em> you </em> have plans?”</p><p>He blinked. “Like, for while you’re at practice?”</p><p>She nodded. So he thought for a bit.</p><p>“...None in particular,” he admitted, “I was probably going to reconnect with some old... business partners...” He scuffed the bottom of his shoe against the hallway floor. “But the more I think about it, the more I feel like putting it off... at least for another day.”</p><p>“...I see...” She knew the feeling. “Well, if you’re free... and if you don’t mind!” Her voice got away from her. “Would you... be okay, coming to practice with me?”</p><p>He tilted his head. “Like... just walking you there? Or... actually participating?”</p><p>“Just walking me there!” she clarified quickly. “You don’t have to stay with me the whole time. There’s a lot to do in Kichijoji, so...”</p><p>She curled up on herself.</p><p>“...I just... don’t want to be alone right now.”</p><p>It was the kind of feeling you didn’t know you had, until someone pointed it out to you. But Akira knew how she felt. Finally finding something to hold onto— an anchor that kept him in place, as the swirling tide of regression tried to sweep him away… It felt like all he could do was cling to it. Fight to protect it with all he had.</p><p>He gave her a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry. Of course, I’ll come with you.”</p><p>Her face brightened. “Really? Thank you!” </p><p>She gave her phone a glance. “If we leave now, we might be able to get there early. There’s a part of the gym that’s accessible to the general public, so I can show you around!”</p><p>He grinned. “That sounds great. I’ve grown out of that Shibuya one, anyhow.”</p><p>There were only so many times you could hit the same old dummies and get results. Maybe some new equipment would do him good.</p><p>“No time like the present, then.” He nodded, “Lead the way?”</p><p>And with a smile, off they went.</p><hr/><p>It occurred to him about halfway to the station.</p><p>The lingering connection they’d shared. One established what felt ages ago, now held stronger than ever. Not something merely mental, nor spiritual, but a physical, tangible connection that kept them closer than they’d ever been.</p><p>Kasumi hadn’t let go of his hand yet.</p><p>It’s another of those feelings that you don’t notice until you did. And then it was all you could think about. But when you start to think you should maybe say something about it, then you think about how embarrassing that might be, and how it might make things <em> more </em> awkward, so you decide not to. You wonder if they’re thinking about the same thing.</p><p>Well, he wasn’t complaining. After everything that had happened over the past two days, it was... it was nice.</p><p>It wasn’t until the station platform she seemed to realize. In the corner of his eye, he saw her head turn and felt her hand tense. But even then, all she did was smile to herself and pretend like she hadn’t noticed.</p><p>Eventually, the train arrived. It was off-hours about now, so they had no trouble finding seats next to each other.</p><p>Kasumi spoke up first, in a lower voice since they were on the train.</p><p>“So Senpai,” she started, “What was it you wanted to discuss?”</p><p>He blinked.</p><p>“Oh, you meant later,” he clarified, to which she nodded. “I wanted to tell you... well, everything. Everything I was up to last year. I figure it’s best that you know, if we’re going to be working together and all. Then you’ll be just as equipped as I am.”</p><p>“Oh!” She smiled. “That makes sense. It’s like that book, <em>‘The Great Thief’!”</em></p><p>He grinned.</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>The most important tool in a thief's arsenal is information.</strong>"</em>
</p><p>They recited it in unison, as their smiles widened.</p><p>“If you already know that much, then I don’t have to tell you why it’s important.” He nodded sagely. “You’re doing <em> marvelously </em> as a thief so far.”</p><p>Her cheeks pinked a bit from the praise. “Why thank you, Senpai!”</p><p>The two spent the rest of the ride enjoying each other’s company, listening to the gentle clatter of the tracks.</p><hr/><p>“Here we are!”</p><p>“Whoaaa...”</p><p>It was <em> huge</em><em>.</em> He wouldn’t have expected anything less from one of the country’s largest specialty-gyms. Actually, being honest, he wasn’t sure what to expect, but hanging out with Yoshizawa always seemed to put how amazing she was into newer, grander perspective.</p><p>Seriously. First place in sectionals, then on the podium in nationals? Obviously results weren’t the end-all-be-all, but there’s no denying she was impressive.</p><p>Speaking of impressive.</p><p>“Whoaaaaaaaaa...”</p><p>The inside was even crazier. From the people on machines above them, to the phone-bound receptionist who looked like she was trying to set her notes on fire with her pen, this place just <em> oozed </em> dedication. If he’d tried to come here last April, he had no doubt he would’ve been chewn up, spit out, and stepped on. Not even necessarily in that order. In the back of his mind, he could hear Kasumi giggle at his childlike wonder.</p><p>As they approached the receptionist, she made eye contact with Kasumi. The two shared a look, before her eyes shot to the new face.</p><p>“Guest today?” Even her voice was to the point. “Sign here.”</p><p>“Yes!” Kasumi took the tablet and signed her name, before passing it to her partner. “Mind signing in, Senpai?”</p><p>He blinked. “Uh, sure.” Definitely an improvement from the last time he had to do that. He’d always wondered what’d happened to those dirty cops once Shido gave up the ghost. Hopefully taken a mint, at least. All the yelling and spit flying had given him new appreciation for toothpaste.</p><p>Dropping that memory in the mental ‘let’s-not-think-about-that-again’ category, Akira handed the tablet back to Kasumi, who handed it back to the receptionist, who was <em> still </em> on the phone. While he wasn’t sure what happened next, he didn’t have to worry long, as Kasumi started walking toward the stairs.</p><p>“So this is the area of the gym open to the public,” she said, as they ascended, “From what I heard last year, you’d been working out with your friends in a local gym, right? So I assume you’ve structured a workout schedule before.”</p><p>He blinked. He was doing that a lot lately. Well, he always did. But blinking in surprise, he meant. Anyway.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “There wasn’t much around though, so we had to make do with what we have.”</p><p>She smiled as the reached the last step. “I don’t think that’ll be a problem here.”</p><p>
  <em>...!</em>
</p><p>If Ryuji were here, his jaw would hit the floor. The <em>'For real!?'</em> that followed would have echoed for miles.</p><p>There were all <em> kinds </em> of machines, and so many! From the familiar treadmills and benchpresses, he could see a machine for leg extension, a pulldown for lats, and... he didn’t even <em> know </em> what that one did!</p><p>“They offer classes here, every half hour,” she explained, “All kinds too. There’s a group dance class, a yoga instruction... They last about an hour or so. Feel free to pick whatever sounds interesting!”</p><p>He nodded. “Will do. To be honest, they all sound interesting.”</p><p>...</p><p>“Unfortunately, I didn’t bring my workout clothes today,” he sighed, “So maybe next time.”</p><p>“That’s okay!” She smiled. “Here, you can—”</p><p>She cut herself off.</p><p>“...Kasumi?” He reached out. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>...</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“It’s nothing, it’s just...” she sighed. </p><p>“My sister... Sumire would forget her clothes sometimes, and...” Her grip tightened around her bag. “I would always bring a spare set just in case.”</p><p>Ah.</p><p>He squeezed her hand again. She squeezed back. It was a small gesture, but it was nice to know he was there.</p><p>The clock struck five.</p><p>“Oh no!” she sulked, “I haven’t even warmed up yet!”</p><p>Kasumi turned to him, “Here, I’ll show you where we used to practice.”</p><p>And so she pulled him along, just a bit more.</p><hr/><p>Have you ever been to an open gym for gymnastics? Have you ever been to a <em> serious </em> open gym for gymnastics? Because they were definitely different things.</p><p>Gymnastics classes were offered all the time to kids much younger than they were. Akira’d been to a couple, over summers where his parents hadn’t been around. He’d messed around on the equipment like all the other kids... But to see them used to their true purpose, much less their true potential...</p><p>Someone on the balance beam did a flip. Someone on the rings did a flip. Someone on the pommel horse did a flip. It seemed older gymnasts really liked their flips.</p><p>All the while, Kasumi stood out on the open floor in her workout clothes, holding a swan pose for who knows how long. Meanwhile, he just sat here on the bleachers, eating a granola bar he bought in the gym store for 800 yen. It had all kinds of nutritional benefits such as... </p><p>He glanced at the nutritional facts.</p><p>...He couldn’t read this. But the text was certainly big and fun-shaped.</p><p>“Pardon me. Food isn’t allowed in the gym.”</p><p>Akira could only look up lamely at the woman who’d scolded him. She had piercing black eyes, hair in a bob, and a single pearl earring he could see. She was likely one of the staff by her age... but her clothes made him think otherwise. A coach, maybe?</p><p>“Sorry about that,” he replied sheepishly, “This is my first time here, so I didn’t know. I’ll finish this up outside.”</p><p>The woman sighed. “That’s alright, you can eat it here. But just this once, okay? And try not to leave any crumbs.”</p><p>He... nodded thankfully. Then got back to doing his best impression of a chipmunk.</p><p>The woman walked off through the open floor. Huh. She was approaching Kasumi. Oh. She was talking to Kasumi. Kasumi started talking too. She stood up and pointed at him. Now the coach was pointing at him. Ah. Getting talked about from afar. That was always fun. He just hoped he hadn’t embarrassed his friend.</p><p>It didn’t seem to be an issue though, as the woman sighed, and Kasumi clapped her hands together cheerfully. She looked over and waved, which he smiled and returned.</p><p>‘All’s well that ends well, I guess...’ he thought, as he bundled up the wrapper and tossed it in a nearby trash can. He made his way back up to the stands and—</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Kasumi had begun her choreography.</p><hr/><p>“Senpai! Ready to go?”</p><p>Huh?</p><p>He blinked away the cobwebs enough to make out his Kouhai, leaning in with her hands behind her back. She was still in her workout clothes, a thin sheen of sweat letting her skin <em> glow.</em></p><p>“Are you alright?” she asked, looking up at him, “You’ve been glassy-eyed for a while now.”</p><p>He shook his head, still not a hundred-percent aware.</p><p>“Sorry... I must’ve blanked out,” he mumbled, “What time is it?”</p><p>She hummed. “Around eight o’clock. Practice just finished, if you’d still like to grab dinner?”</p><p>He shot to his feet.</p><p>“I’ve been spaced out for three hours!?”</p><p>A hearty laugh broke through his panic. He let his heartbeat slow, as the coach from earlier approached him and Kasumi.</p><p>“It seems your boyfriend found your performance quite enthralling,” she said with a smirk.</p><p>Akira sputtered. Kasumi just shook her head.</p><p>“Oh, he’s not my boyfriend.” She gestured to the boy, still standing awkwardly. “This is Akira Kurusu, my Senpai from school. He’s helped me a lot over the past year.”</p><p>Akira bowed formally, still a bit flushed from the “boyfriend” remark. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Really? First I’ve heard of it.” The woman nodded. “I’m Marina Hiraguchi. I’ve been Yoshizawa’s coach for many years now.”</p><p>Kasumi nodded. “And it’s been amazing! I wouldn’t be where I am without her help.” She looked between the two. “I’m going to get changed, Senpai. I’ll see you at the entrance?”</p><p>He could only nod. “Sure. See you then.”</p><p>The girl nodded happily, gathering up her things before she walked off. Akira moved to do the same.</p><p>“Thanks for taking care of her.”</p><p>He turned at Marina’s voice. “Sorry?”</p><p>The woman was looking aside... and shook her head.</p><p>“She... hasn’t been herself, since...” her voice trailed off, “I’m sure you understand. Just yesterday, it seemed like she was taking it harder than ever...”</p><p>His eyes wandered to the familiar head of auburn hair, happily bouncing along toward the front of the gym.</p><p>“But now, she’s got a bit of her spark back. And I think that’s because of you.” Marina bowed to him. “Thank you.”</p><p>He waved his hands in front of him.</p><p>“I-It’s really nothing <em> I </em> did...” He shook his head. “If anything, we work through it together. But whatever progress was made, it isn’t mine. It’s all thanks to Kasumi.”</p><p>...?</p><p>That got her to sigh, putting a hand on her forehead.</p><p>“...That’s exactly what I’m afraid of...”</p><p>He blinked. “What do you mean by th—?”</p><p>
  <em> !! </em>
</p><p>“Ah...” An alarm on her watch went off. “I have to get to my yoga lesson.”</p><p>He tilted his head. “You take those too?”</p><p>She laughed again. It was nice, melodious sort of sound.</p><p>“I teach them, actually,” Marina explained, “I heard you’re thinking about joining our gym. You should drop by one of my classes, if you’re interested.”</p><p>She offered him a hand. He finally stepped off the bleachers and took it.</p><p>“I’m sure I can find some time.” He smirked. She rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.</p><p>
  <em>...!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>Oh? I sense the stirrings of something... intruiging.</strong>"</em>
</p><p>Well that wasn’t ominous at all. He’d have to check out her class one of these days.</p><p>Oh! She used his hand to pull him in a bit closer.</p><p>“I am serious though,” she said gently, “Thank you for taking care of her. She needs friends like you, especially now.”</p><p>He nodded, slowly. “Of course. I’ll do anything I can.”</p><p>She blinked, then smiled. “Shame about the boyfriend thing. You two’d be cute together.”</p><p>
  <em> !! </em>
</p><p>The coach let out another laugh, as Akira hunched himself over and coughed up the dry remains of his granola bar. She pat him on the back as she passed. “Take care, kiddo.”</p><p>It took a while for him to finally regain his composure, wipe his mouth (there was nothing there), and watch her go.</p><p>‘Damn...’ he groaned, ‘So it’s gonna’ be <em> that </em> kind of Confidant, huh...?’</p><hr/><p>“Yongen-jaya. This is Yongen-jaya.”</p><p>So the digitized announcer-lady said. Doors opened up on the left, and... they were the only ones to get off or on. Seems like Yongen wasn’t too popular with the 9 PM crowd.</p><p>He glanced at his phone, confirming it. “I’m fine with sticking to our dinner plans, but are you gonna’ be okay getting back? I’m alright postponing the history lesson for another day.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” she assured, “Worst comes to worst, I’ll just call a taxi.”</p><p>He frowned. “I wouldn’t wanna’ make you do that. At least let me pay for it.”</p><p>“It’s okay!” She shook her head. “I wouldn’t want to trouble you. Besides, it’s important.”</p><p>“...You’re right, it’s important, but still...” he sighed, “If it does come down to it, I’m paying. All my... ‘part-time’ work last year got me a decent nest egg.”</p><p>“In that case, I’ll humbly accept the offer,” she said, bowing formally, “I’ll be in your care.”</p><p>He could only sigh again, walking off, as she giggled and fell in stride.</p><p>A spring evening in Yongen was definitely the district’s best time of year. The streets were dim and quiet, the sounds of the day long since wound down. Cats stared quietly from their alleys as the breeze swept through their little nook in the concrete jungle. It was that same breeze that rustled Kasumi’s hair, ever bound by her red ribbon, swaying gently in the wind.</p><p>Walking with a friend down your street in the evening... it wasn’t <em> intimate,</em> per se. But it was a fond memory he’d keep, for sure. He felt the same with Tae, and Futaba, and even Ryuji. It was... the combination of something so everyday and personal, with someone you cared for so much. Whatever it was, it was special.</p><p>“Do your parents know you’re staying out late, at least?” Akira looked at his partner, walking beside him. “You mentioned they’re a bit... overprotective.”</p><p>“I told them I’d be out tonight, yes.” She nodded. “I’m prepared to stay the night, if that’s what it takes.”</p><p>He stopped in his tracks. Kasumi kept walking a moment before turning to him. “Is something wrong, Senpai?”</p><p>“...Nothing.” he shook his head. “I... appreciate the dedication. Really. But it probably won’t come to that. And even if it does, I’d still take you home, at least.”</p><p>Seeing her confused look, he sighed again.</p><p>“I've... seen the whole overprotective parent thing,” he admitted, “And having you sleep over with a friend they’ve never heard of, especially now? Definitely doesn’t seem like something they’d be down for. And I don’t need you getting grounded when there’s a heist to be had.”</p><p>‘...or getting in trouble for my sake...’</p><p>He’d had enough of that for a lifetime.</p><p>It wasn’t a long walk from the station, but they’d taken their time to enjoy the evening, as he pointed out the different shops and stores on the walk in. But finally, they were at the door. </p><p>He held it open and gestured with his hand. “After you?”</p><p>She smiled and made her way inside.</p><p>Leblanc was just like he remembered. Rustic. Nostalgic. It had a smell that was always either coffee and curry, but somehow never both. There was one customer in the booth farthest back, the TV was on, and the Boss of the establishment was behind the counter, greeting him with a cigarette and a glare.</p><p>“You’re back late,” he grumbled, before his eyes widened. “Oh?”</p><p>Kasumi stepped in before he did, offering the man a polite bow. “Good evening. You must be Sakura-san?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>The man’s eyes jumped from her to him. Then back to her.</p><p>“You a friend of his?” he asked with a bit of his gruff demeanor, “Or is he just holding the door?”</p><p>“I’m a friend,” she affirmed, gently leading Akira in by the hand. He shut the door behind him, “We met last year, and he just transferred to my school! Thank you for taking care of him.”</p><p>She bowed again, getting a genuine start out of the man.</p><p>“Really? This punk?” He jerked a thumb at his new tenant. “Color me surprised.” He couldn’t help a smirk though. “Either of you had dinner yet?”</p><p>The pair looked at each other, then to him, and shook their heads.</p><p>“We were actually hoping to eat here, before heading upstairs,” Akira explained, pulling out his wallet, “Can we get two of the Leblanc Special Curry to start? The coffee combination, too...”</p><p>The man chuckled and held his hand up. “Keep your pocket money. I’ll treat you, just this once.”</p><p>Akira frowned. “Uh... if you’re sure. Let me know if you change your tune in a plate or three.”</p><p>Boss quirked a brow. Behind him, Kasumi gave her thanks with a playful smile, then took a seat in a booth by the door.</p><p>“Oh, uh...” He leaned in, sliding a bill over the counter. “I was gonna’ pay extra for this part, but she likes Brazilian Bourbon straight, and extra Fukujinzuke with her curry... if that’s alright?”</p><p>The man fixed him with a look... then relented with a sigh.</p><p>“You better not be taking advantage of my kindness,” he muttered, pushing the bill back, “I’ll let it slide this time. Only because you happen to know the little lady’s favorites, and I can respect that.”</p><p>The man gave him a huff of approval, and turned back to the beans. Akira pocketed the bill with a grin, and sat across from his new partner, eagerly awaiting the meal to come.</p><hr/><p>“That was delicious!”</p><p>Her sigh of joy bounced off her four empty plates, coalesced into a Kougaon, and knocked him flat on his ass. Or at least, that’s what it felt like. It was always a sight to behold, watching Kasumi Yoshizawa pack it away.</p><p>...No, seriously.</p><p>As a proud champion of the Big Bang Burger Challenge, Akira Kurusu understood. The Guts it took to persevere. The Knowledge of one’s limits. The Proficiency with which you managed each bite, making sure no effort was wasted. And the roguish Charm it took to never look back.</p><p>He may have been her Senpai at school, but she was his culinary idol.</p><p>On top of it all, she was the Kindest person he’d ever met. As a person, it was no wonder that Kasumi’s heart was strong.</p><p>He grinned through a sip of his coffee. Hm. Salvadoran Pacamara. Or was it a Mocha Matari? Ugh. Boss would never let him live this down.</p><p>“I’m glad you enjoyed,” the man approved from behind the counter, “Always brings a tear to this old cook’s eye.”</p><p>Boss glanced his way, gesturing to the plates with his cigarette. “Why don’t you kids head upstairs? I’ll take it from here.”</p><p>Kasumi stood and bowed again. “Thank you sir!” Before she took his hand. “Ready, Senpai?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>He nodded his thanks at Boss as he passed. Together, they made their way up the stairs.</p><hr/><p>“Wow...” She looked around the room. “I feel like this place gets bigger every time I’m here.”</p><p>The attic was definitely spacious. But without the little decorations he’d put up through the coming year, it just felt... empty. As she sat on the sofa he’d spent all of last night dusting, and he sat at the desk he’d spent all of this morning clearing, it really felt like the two were... camping. Like travelers huddled around the smallest bit of warmth the room had to offer— warmth they’d brought themselves.</p><p>“I just haven’t had the time to put anything up yet,” he laughed, “You should’ve seen this place two days ago. Typical attic.”</p><p>He let the corner by the stairs prove his point— the only part of the floor still boxed up, covered in paint chips. It wasn’t bad for a day and a half of cleaning, but there was still much to be done.</p><p>Speaking of...</p><p>“...Okay,” he began, “So, I’ve sort of figured out how to do this. While I’d like to tell you absolutely <em> everything...</em> There’s a problem there.” He sighed. “A lot of the evil we faced in the past year was... extremely personal. Deeply intertwined with someone’s pain and... trauma. So I won’t go too in depth about the details of heists.”</p><p>She nodded at the consideration.</p><p>“So while there’s a lot of finer details we can iron out later,” he continued, “I’m going to focus on the grander scheme of things. The Metaverse, Mementos, the... Conspiracy, and Yaldabaoth. As far as targets go, I’ll give a brief profile. Just the things you need to know.”</p><p>She nods once again. “I understand. Thank you for trusting me with this.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>...</p><p>This was only the second time he’d had to do this. The accommodations were nicer. So was the company. No interrogation. No time limit. No impending threat of a traitorous bullet between the eyes. Still, it didn’t keep his nerves from twisting up in knots.</p><p>
  <em>...! </em>
</p><p>She gave him a reassuring look, and a small nod.</p><p>“Whenever you’re ready,” she said. “Take your time.”</p><p>...</p><p>He took a breath.</p><p>“...Okay. I think I’m ready now.”</p><hr/><p>“You know the terminology,” he led with that. “Personas, the Metaverse, Palaces… but there’s one thing I don’t think I had the chance to explain to you. The Velvet Room.”</p><p>She tilted her head. “The Velvet... Room? Is it a place?”</p><p>“...Yes and no.” He smiled at the little crinkle in her brow. “Just like a Persona is the manifestation of your soul, the Velvet Room is the manifestation of your heart. It’s a dimension that exists between...” He tried to remember Igor’s exact words. “...dream and reality, mind and matter.”</p><p>Kasumi frowned. “Is it like the Metaverse, then?”</p><p>“...Yes and no.” He couldn’t help but smile at her pout. “The Velvet Room exists in the Sea of Souls, the same place Personas and Shadows come from. It’s part of the... collective unconscious in a sense, but the Sea is not quite so tangible to be made manifest, beyond that one place.”</p><p>The girl raised her hand again. </p><p>“You have a question?” he asks, and she nods.</p><p>“You said Personas come from the Sea of Souls... and Shadows too?” Kasumi asked, “Can you tell me more about that?”</p><p>“Sure,” he agreed, “Though it didn’t come up too often, so I’m sorry if there are some parts that don’t make sense.</p><p>The Sea of Souls is part of the collective unconscious, just like the Metaverse. However, it exists on a separate plane,” Akira explained, “Shadows can move from the Sea to the Metaverse, but not vice versa. When we defeat Shadows in the Metaverse, they return to the Sea of Souls. They tend to be lured out when a powerful Shadow is causing trouble... In our experience, that Shadow tends to be a Palace ruler.”</p><p>Kasumi spoke up, thoughtfully. “The way you say that makes it seem like...”</p><p>He gave her a thumbs up. “That’s right. It’s not always the case. Shadows like to populate Mementos, the Palace of the Masses, without there being a proper ‘ruler’.” Yaldabaoth notwithstanding. “But we used Mementos to deal with smaller targets all the time— we just had to send a Calling Card, and they’d show up somewhere down there. They’re plenty powerful once they take form...” He thought about it some more. “Though then again, the deeper we went into Mementos, the more the Shadows changed. We encountered all sorts, and they were always ones we’d fought before in Palaces. So it’s likely that those Shadows fled to Mementos when their Palace collapsed, since they can’t go back to where they came from.”</p><p>She nodded. “That makes sense.”</p><p>“Then there’s the matter of Personas,” he continued, “A Persona is a person’s Shadow, tamed and harnessed. Once a person becomes aware of their Shadow, and contracts themselves to it, the formless Shadow coalesces into an identity. A Persona.</p><p>From my experience, Personas take the form of someone or something that most embodies your perception of ‘rebellion’.” He pointed to his partner. “In your case, it was the princess of ashes who chose to live her dreams, Cendrillon. For me, it was the pillager of twilight, Arsène.”</p><p>Kasumi blinked.</p><p>“Arsène? Like, Arsène Lupin?” she asked, “From that book in the library?”</p><p>“The very same.” He grinned. “Arsène is a Curse Persona, specializing in Physical Attacks. He’s kind of like Cendrillon in a way, but her complete opposite in others...”</p><p>He trailed off. Kasumi tilted her head. “Senpai?”</p><p>“...It’s strange,” he said after a while, “The more I think about it, the weirder it is.” He pulled out his phone and started drawing something on it. “It goes way beyond Red and Blue, or Curse and Bless. I mean, they both use a lot of Physical moves, but...” He looked at her. “Have you noticed that our Metaverse outfits are really similar?”</p><p>He held out the sketch he’d made. Dark clothes, black coats, heeled boots, and the distinct red gloves.</p><p>“I did notice that!” she exclaimed, “But wait, what does it mean?”</p><p>“A Metaverse outfit is like your Persona,” he explained, “It takes the form of whatever you think a rebellious hero would be.”</p><p>She tilted her head. “So we think alike, then?”</p><p>He grinned. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say we admire each other.” She smiled at that. “But in all honesty, it’s hard to say. I’ll just put it on the back burner for now.”</p><p>Kasumi nodded. “Right. You were saying, about the Velvet Room?”</p><p>“Yes!” He perked up. “The Velvet Room was a place that exists in the Sea of Souls. It only reveals itself to those with the Potential to change the World. They called those people Tricksters, and they possessed the power of the Wild Card— the ability to wield multiple Personas.”</p><p>She nodded, recalling their battle at the Palace in Odaiba. “And... you’re one of those people, Senpai?”</p><p>“Apparently,” he confirmed her thoughts, “The Velvet Room is a facility meant to guide the Trickster on their Journey. Not just with advice either— they employed special rituals to develop my position as the Wild Card.”</p><p>He listed off on his hands. “There was Persona Fusion— the ability to combine two or more Personas into one. There was Persona Strengthening, which sacrifices a Persona to give another Persona its experience and skill. There was Persona Itemization which turned a soul into an item. Persona Training that improves a Persona’s handling of their weakness. And through everything, there was the Persona Compendium, the ability to <em>‘register'</em> and <em>‘summon'</em> Personas I had held before.”</p><p>Kasumi nodded along. “I see! Those all sound so powerful!”</p><p>“They were plenty of help,” he agreed, “The master of the Velvet Room was a long-nosed man named Igor. He had two assistants at the the time, amnesiac twin sisters named Caroline and Justine. Caroline handled most of the rituals, but Justine was in charge of the Compendium. They all helped me out so much...”</p><p>...He clicked his tongue.</p><p>“So now that you know all that...” His voice turned grave. “Let me begin the story.”</p><p>Kasumi sat up, attentively.</p><p>“The Metaverse is a physical manifestation of the public’s collective unconscious,” he explained, “So how long has it existed? Is it a recent development? Had it always been there? Or was it born when mankind became capable of rational thought?” he posed these questions. “These are the questions researchers like Wakaba Isshiki sought the answer to.</p><p>The Metaverse was discovered recently, only within the past five years,” he recalled, “Wakaba Isshiki was performing research into this phenomenon known as Cognitive Psience. But her lab was funded by the government, and some of that crowd heard about what the cognitive world was capable of...</p><p>Mental Shutdowns. Psychotic Breakdowns. The murder of anyone who stood in their way.” He gripped his leg. “They wanted to use the Metaverse to advance their political power, by any means necessary.”</p><p>Kasumi glared. “That’s horrible!”</p><p>“They were. But they didn’t care.” He nodded with grit teeth. “Their ringleader was a young politician at the time, Masayoshi Shido. And around... two years ago, at this point,” he said, referring to their current place in the timeline, “He was approached by someone claiming to have special powers. This... <em>person</em> would send out Calling Cards, then go into Mementos and kill the Shadows who appeared, causing Mental Shutdowns.”</p><p>She gasped. “A Persona-user?”</p><p>He nodded grimly.</p><p>“One with the ability of the Wild Card. A dangerous person, and a powerful opponent.” He rubbed his side in phantom pain, running fingers along a scar he didn’t have yet. “More than that, his Persona had the unique ability to... turn his victims Psychotic.”</p><p>“That’s terrifying...” She shivered. “What kind of soul did he have to develop an ability like that?”</p><p>...</p><p>Akira avoided her gaze.</p><p>“He was... He’d been through a lot,” he let slip, “Not that it justified any of the messed up... <em>shit </em> he did, but...”</p><p>He shook his head free of those thoughts.</p><p>“With his help, Shido was able to remove anyone who threatened his rise to power.” Akira moved forward. “He... forced Wakaba Isshiki to have a Psychotic Breakdown, so she’d... <em> dispose </em> of herself.”</p><p>He took a breath.</p><p>“With her gone, he quickly defunded her research, had it encrypted, and took it for himself.” He drummed his fingers on the table. “And with all the knowledge of the Metaverse, and complete control over what happened there, he created this... organization.</p><p>It doesn’t have a name...” He shook his head. “...At least, none I remember. But essentially, he would reach out to important people like politicians, company presidents, and division directors... and he’d offer his services— the assassination of people in the Metaverse— in exchange for whatever he needed from them. Money, influence... anything.”</p><p>Kasumi shook her head. “This just gets more and more awful...”</p><p>He nodded. “It’s sickening. But we put a stop to it.</p><p>It was just coincidence at first,” he explained, “But almost every single one of the Phantom Thieves’ major targets happened to be in Shido’s inner circle. Ichiryusai Madarame— the famous artist with a forgery ring, Junya Kaneshiro of the Shibuya mob, and Kunikazu Okumura— CEO of the Okumura Foods Conglomerate. They all funded his black-market schemes with their blood money, and losing them meant we put a lot of pressure on Shido. So he was invested in our removal.”</p><p>Kasumi covered her mouth with her hand. “Did he send that killer after you?”</p><p>“He did, but it wasn’t so simple,” Akira tried not to get ahead of himself. “Persona-users can’t be forced to have a Mental Shutdown, because their Shadow can’t be killed. It’s a Persona, after all. So they tried... different methods.”</p><p>He tried to remember exactly how it went down. “After we defeated Kaneshiro, there was the threat of Medjed. The anonymous group of hackers declared that if the Phantom Thieves didn’t surrender themselves, then Medjed would crash Japan’s economy.”</p><p>“I remember that...” She nodded. “But didn’t the Phantom Thieves beat them?”</p><p>“Sort of.” He made a so-so motion with his hand. “There were a few things weird about that. For one, the code that hacked the Phan-site? Wasn't even that good. From what our group hacker said, it was a mishmash of lines and scripts made by someone who was barely a hacker at all." He listed them off on his hand again. "Second, and more importantly? The Medjed we fought wasn't even the real Medjed. It was an IT Company that Shido had his hand in... And third— <em>most</em> importantly— the Phantom Thieves' victory was by design." </p><p>Kasumi’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Shido had always meant for the Phantom Thieves to win,” he continued, “What was <em> supposed </em> to happen, was the fake Medjed would act defeated and declare us the winners. Either way though, they got what they wanted, and the Phantom Thieves’ popularity exploded.”</p><p>“But why do something like that?” she asked, “If he was just going to... ‘crush’ them anyway?”</p><p>“They figured if we were popular enough, that we’d listen to what the people had to say. That they could control us. And we fell for it,” he admitted, “There was a feature on our website where you could request a change of heart to someone who needed one. And the most popular request on the poll was President Okumura.</p><p>What we didn’t know at the time...” he went on, “...was that those numbers had been artificially inflated by Shido’s group. He wanted us to target Okumura.” Akira’s leg started shaking. “Apparently, Okumura had been a member of Shido’s circle for a long time, funding their operations, but recently he’d been interested in entering the world of politics. Shido didn’t like that. So he thought to kill two birds with one stone…”</p><p>He squeezed the leg of his pants.</p><p>“Shido had Okumura’s Shadow killed, so he would have a mental shutdown, live on TV. Right after the Phantom Thieves had declared him a target...” He twisted the fabric. “He got rid of a potential political rival, <em> and </em> pinned the blame on the Phantom Thieves for the Mental Shutdowns. And we were devastated.”</p><p>He remembered how difficult it had been for Haru... and took a moment to calm down.</p><p>...</p><p>“...The director of the Special Investigations Unit, under Shido’s command, had begun an investigation into us, using a reputed public prosecutor, Sae Niijima,” he recounted, “Sae didn’t know any of this Shido stuff, but the SIU director threatened her career if she would fail, so... she was desperate. That desperation birthed a Palace— one where she would do everything she could to achieve victory.”</p><p>Kasumi blinked. “Was that...?”</p><p>“Yep. That was the casino.” He nodded. “Thank you again, by the way.”</p><p>She smiled brightly, as he continued.</p><p>“But the casino was a trap,” he recalled, “The entire time, we’d been forced to team up with... the Mental Shutdown culprit. We didn’t know it was him at the time, but we knew he had ulterior motives.”</p><p>“How so?” she asked.</p><p>“You remember how only people who have heard Morgana talk in the Metaverse can hear his voice in the real world?” he asked, and she nodded, “Well, this guy made a mistake. Long before he knew we were Phantom Thieves, we met in a TV studio, on a field trip. Me, Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana were talking about something, then he rounded the corner and repeated something only Morgana had ever said.”</p><p>“Wow...” Kasumi’s eyes were wide, “That was lucky!”</p><p>“Definitely. It ended up saving my life,” he agreed. “Knowing he was suspicious, we had our hacker, Futaba, plant a bug on his phone before we started the Casino infiltration. Through that, we overheard him discussing plans for my...</p><p>...</p><p>...my assassination.”</p><p>Seeing her worried look, he waved it off.</p><p>“I’m fine now,” he assured, “Though it’s still... hard to talk about.”</p><p>He took another moment to compose himself. Kasumi gave him a small, reassuring smile. He nodded thanks, and continued with his story.</p><p>“We discovered his plan,” This part was tricky. “On the day we would steal the Treasure, he would have Shido’s dirty police officers with really bad breath surround the Palace and capture us.” He ignored her confused look and kept going. “We needed a diversion to keep the Shadows away from the rest of us, and...” He pointed at himself. “That was me. That’s when you came by, too.”</p><p>Kasumi nodded cheerfully.</p><p>“I was able to shake them off long enough for my friends to escape, but ended up being captured. I was taken to an underground interrogation chamber...”</p><p>He stopped.</p><p>“...This part’s a bit hard to get through,” he admitted. “But they... tortured me. They drugged me and beat me for about two days... I couldn’t move for a week.”</p><p>“Senpai...”</p><p>She couldn’t meet his eyes. Her expression twisted in guilt.</p><p>“But it was necessary, for our plan to work.”</p><p>She looked up.</p><p>“Sae Niijima requested to interrogate me,” he explained, “The interrogation was key. She had me explain my activities over the past year, just like I’m doing now.” He grinned. “By the end, she believed my story, but there wasn’t much she could do. She offered me a plea deal, but... I refused.”</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>“It was... difficult to remember our plan through... the drugs. And the pain.” He looked aside. “But I managed to remember enough to make it work. I made a deal with her. I told her to take my phone, and show it to the person she met outside the interrogation room. That would be the true culprit. And he was coming to kill me.”</p><p>“In a <em> police interrogation room..."</em> Kasumi said breathlessly, “There’s nothing they wouldn’t do...”</p><p>“Lucky for us, Sae had grown to trust me enough to follow through on her promise.” he explained, “She showed him the phone, which pushed them into the Metaverse— Sae’s Palace to be exact.”</p><p>“But wait!” Kasumi interrupted, “Didn’t the Palace collapse when you took the Treasure?”</p><p>“Truth is, we never took it.” Akira grinned. “We needed the Palace in order for our plan to work.”</p><p>Her brow furrowed. “But if Niijima-san didn’t have a Change of Heart, how did you convince her to help you?”</p><p>“That was the hard part,” he affirmed, “And really the crux of our plan. If I had failed to convince her, I would’ve...”</p><p>He trailed off. He didn’t need to say it.</p><p>“Palaces form from twisted desires,” he said calmly, “It’s true, that most of the Palace rulers we faced were terrible people, but...” He recalled the pyramid. “There are others too. Palaces formed from a desperate desire to live, for example. Or to succeed.</p><p>So we knew it was possible to get through to her, and we did.” He nodded. “She showed the traitor the phone, bringing both of them into the Palace, thanks to a script that Futaba developed for the MetaNav. If you remember,” he pointed out, “...the scenery around a Palace might not change alongside the Palace proper. Sae’s was like that. So the underground interrogation chamber looked exactly like it did in reality.”</p><p>Kasumi’s eyes widened. “You don’t mean...”</p><p>He grinned. “That’s right. The traitor entered the Cognitive version of the room, killed Sae Niijima’s Cognition of Akira Kurusu, and exited the Metaverse at the same point he entered, without ever realizing what had happened.”</p><p>“...So...” Kasumi leaned forward. “You... gambled with your <em> life,</em> and managed to get away!” She shook her head. “Senpai, you’re amazing...”</p><p>“...Not really,” he disagreed. “I remember, I was shaking like a leaf the whole time. I was so scared...”</p><p>He stopped short. </p><p>Realizing she might’ve touched a nerve, she reached out and... put her hand on his shoulder. He gave her a thankful look, putting his hand on hers.</p><p>...</p><p>“...It paid off though...” He leaned back, letting her hand drift away. She gave him a questioning look, but he assured he was fine, thanking her again. “I made it out with my life. Sae returned to reality and managed to trick the guard into leaving his post. She snuck me out and took me back to Leblanc.</p><p>Now that we’d thwarted the immediate threat of my... <em>removal...”</em> He swallowed. “It was time to take it to the top. We’d overheard the traitor on a phone call again, talking to someone named <em> Shido.</em></p><p>Boss confirmed our suspicions, from his past as a government worker. Masayoshi Shido was the person responsible for everything.” He affirmed. “And in a bizarre twist of fate...”</p><p>He stopped himself. “Kasumi, do you remember the story of how I got arrested?”</p><p>She tilted her head, ponytail following. “In the Metaverse...? Oh! You mean, in your hometown? Yes, I remember.”</p><p>He nodded, moving on, “Well, it turns out, Shido was the drunk who fell over. He used his circle to arrest me on assault charges, and his connections in Tokyo to send me to Shujin.”</p><p>“No way!” she exclaimed, “What are the odds!?”</p><p>“Incredibly low. That part, I’m used to,” he laughed, “I was already <em> more </em> than ready to take this guy down, but this just made it so much sweeter.</p><p>It was around this time that you offered to help me, in the Metaverse,” he explained, “...You can see why I couldn’t do that. Shido was too dangerous, and there was already a bounty on my head.”</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>“Thank you for looking out for me,” she bowed. “I’m just glad I can help you now.”</p><p>He smiled back.</p><p>“So we went through Shido’s Palace, but we were stopped by the traitor,” he continued, “He had deduced that we’d outsmarted him, and so he faced us in combat himself.</p><p>It was... a tough battle.” He could <em> feel </em> the pain where he’d taken blows from Loki’s searing blade. “He used his ability to turn other Shadows Psychotic and sent them after us. And when he faced us himself, he...” His fist clenched. “He turned <em> himself </em> psychotic.</p><p>It made him unbelievably powerful. We were able to stop him, as a team, but...” His eyes narrowed. “Then it was over. Shido’s Cognition of the traitor appeared, and killed the traitor himself.”</p><p>Kasumi winced. “How cruel...”</p><p>...He chose to omit the fact that Shido was the traitor’s father.</p><p>That Shido got his mother killed.</p><p>That it was the first life Shido ruined. </p><p>That Shido didn’t even remember it.</p><p>“It was just tying up loose ends to him.” Akira stated, “But it was personal for the traitor. I... won’t go into why. But he begged us to put an end to Shido’s crimes.”</p><p>...</p><p>Kasumi was silent.</p><p>Seeing his concern for her, she shook her head, and motioned for him to continue.</p><p>“So we did,” he said simply. “We sent out our Calling Card, spread it across the country, and took down Shido’s Shadow. We changed his heart, and his confession to all the crimes should’ve been enough to null the election...</p><p>But Yaldabaoth had other plans.”</p><p>“The fake God?” Kasumi asked, “What does he have to do with all this?”</p><p>This part was... a lot. He mustered up the energy to plow through it.</p><p>“Apparently, around two years ago, the core of Mementos— its Treasure, the Holy Grail— developed a consciousness. As the receiver of humanity’s wishes, it deemed itself the only one capable of ruling the world. That being was Yaldabaoth.</p><p>He used his powers over cognition to manipulate the real world, behind the scenes. Firstly, he granted the traitor and myself the MetaNav. He treated it like an experiment, in which we were fated to clash. Depending on who won, me— who would save the world, or the traitor— who would tear it down and build a new one, he would grant the miracle they sought.</p><p>But in the end, it was all a game to him. One where he rigged the outcome. Even though we’d defeated the traitor, he decided to manipulate the public into believing that Shido was still trustworthy, and that the Phantom Thieves never existed at all.”</p><p>“...Could he really do that?” she asked. </p><p>“He held all the power in the world,” Akira sighed, “And he wasn’t pleased when things didn’t go his way. We descended into the depths of Mementos in a hurry, riding the coattails of our nationwide Calling Card, before we’d disappear from the public’s cognition completely. Unfortunately, by the time we reached the Grail, our worst fears were realized...”</p><p>He hated this part.</p><p>“We fought the Grail, but it was too strong. Every time we took it down, it was revived by the Will of the People. Eventually, it had enough and kicked us out of Mementos.”</p><p>He really hated this part.</p><p>“We ended up back in Shibuya... but these... eerie bones and towers started sprouting up everywhere... And people couldn’t see us.” His leg stopped shaking. He gripped it tight. “The Grail had fused Mementos with reality, and was going to enforce its will upon the entire world.”</p><p>He...</p><p>“And the first thing he did was undo our very existence.”</p><p>He remembered.</p><p>It was a scar carved into his brain. Burned into his heart. His teammates... his friends, <em> one by one...</em> </p><p>There was nothing he could do. He’d lost it all. </p><p>He led them to their deaths. </p><p>It was all his fault.</p><p>...</p><p>He didn’t notice it. Not until she reached out. She gently removed his glasses, and wiped the tears from his eyes.</p><p>“O-Oh...!” his voice broke, “Sorry, I just, um... I need a minute...”</p><p>And for a while, the attic was silent.</p><hr/><p>At some point during their break, Boss had come upstairs with a cup for each of them. Kasumi thanked him for his kindness. He didn’t comment on Akira’s state, just... kept to himself, and left them to their business.</p><p>...</p><p>He knew he had to get back to it eventually.</p><p>But it was nice to just sit there with Kasumi, making small talk over sips of coffee.</p><p>Unfortunately, the coffee ran out. And they had to move forward.</p><p>“When he... <em>erased us </em> from cognition,” he began again, “I was sent to the Velvet Room. Igor deemed my journey a failure, and... he assigned Caroline and Justine with my execution.”</p><p>How long had she been holding his hand? It must’ve been while they were chatting. But she squeezed gently, and he knew she was there for him.</p><p>“I... couldn’t fight back.” He said it like a fact. “Not against my friends. And not after I... I <em> lost everything...”</em></p><p>He shook his head harshly, and swallowed.</p><p>“But it wasn’t for nothing. I couldn’t fight, but I refused to die,” he asserted. “And that awoke something in the Twins.</p><p>They realized their true purpose wasn’t to bring death to those who failed, but to guide their ward through life.” He sounded more confident now. “And they remembered that they, as twin sisters, were originally one person, split in half by an evil force.</p><p>As it turned out, the Igor I knew was actually Yaldabaoth in disguise. Not only had he given me the MetaNav, but he’d been in my ear the whole time, giving me advice that would lead me down this path. The game was rigged from the start.” He sighed. “I used the Persona Fusion device to combine Caroline and Justine, restoring them to their true form, Lavenza. Together we banished the false god from the Velvet Room, allowing the true Igor to return.</p><p>The real Igor told me that my teammates were here, as souls who disappear from cognition have nowhere else to go,” Akira explained. “So I spoke to them, and they gathered the determination they needed to break the locks on their cages. The chains on their hearts. We reassembled, and set out to take back Shibuya once and for all.</p><p>We climbed the tower and fought the false god. And he was stronger than before...” He recalled the Rays of Control, “But we were prepared. We cut the connection that joined him to the Will of the People, forcing him to unleash his true form. We had him on the ropes, but...</p><p>...he was too strong for us alone. Luckily, there were still some people down there who believed in us.” He smiled, remembering their voices. “They got the ball rolling long enough for regular folks to take notice. And with everyone’s power put together, we were able to pull off a miracle.</p><p>I channeled that power, and Arsène awoke to a new form. Satanael, the archangel banished for bringing freedom to mankind.” He remembered that power coursing through him. “And with the Will of the People on our side, Satanael was incredibly powerful. His power combined the Seven Deadly Sins that we had stolen from each of the seven palaces— sins that Yaldabaoth himself had orchestrated, and condensed them into a bullet. We used that bullet to kill Yaldabaoth, destroy the Metaverse, restore everyone’s cognitions to normal, and save Christmas.”</p><p>He finished with a smile. Kasumi couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“With everything back to the way it should be, all that was left was... the matter of proof,” He smiled again. Resigned, this time. “With the traitor dead, there was no one left who could testify about Shido’s crimes. So that responsibility fell to me.</p><p>I turned myself in to the police, and got Shido convicted,” he said proudly, “And it felt like that was it. After everything that happened, I was... fine with that. It felt like there was nothing left to do, so... I was satisfied.”</p><p>“Senpai...”</p><p>Her voice came out softer than a whisper.</p><p>“It’s not fair...” she said, “After everything that happened, you still…”</p><p>He smiled, and shook his head.</p><p>“You know, back then? I had a thought,” he said. “I thought, ‘This is how it should be.’ If it meant that everything got resolved, and that everyone was safe, then of <em> course </em> I would take it.”</p><p>She shook her head, “But still...”</p><p>“It didn’t really matter what I wanted though,” he sighed, “The thieves wouldn’t take that lying down. They picketed, protested, and petitioned, doing everything they could to pressure the cops into releasing me. After all, I hadn’t done anything illegal.”</p><p>...That the cops knew of.</p><p>“And come Valentine’s, I was free. It was nice to be out of solitary.”</p><p>She looked aside.</p><p>...</p><p>“I’m... sorry I couldn’t see you,” she said after a while, “I dropped out of school around December to pursue my gymnastics career.”</p><p>He waved off her concern. “It’s fine. After all, I got to see you again.”</p><p>She appreciated it, but still...</p><p>“I won’t let it happen again.”</p><p>He gave her a strange look.</p><p>“I won’t let it happen again!” she said firmly, looking him in the eye, “I won’t let you get hurt like that! I’ll do everything I can to protect you!”</p><p>He blinked. “K-Kasumi, I—”</p><p>“No! You don’t have to say it, Akira-senpai!” She refused to back down. “Things are going to be different this time. So no turning yourself in, got it!?”</p><p>He looked aside. “Kasumi, I don’t know if—”</p><p>“I need you to promise me.”</p><p>He looked back. She stared him down.</p><p>“You keep <em> risking your life </em> for <em> everyone else.”</em> She squeezed his hand. “So <em> promise </em> you won’t do it all alone. <em> Promise </em> you’ll depend on me.”</p><p>"B-But—"</p><p>"Promise!"</p><p>...</p><p>...It would seem that he hadn’t been considering his friend’s feelings.</p><p>“Okay...” he nodded, truthfully. “I’m sorry to worry you. And... I promise, I... </p><p>I promise I’ll rely on you.”</p><hr/><p>I am thou, <b>thou</b> art I...<br/>Thou hast <b>birthed</b> a vow tempered in thine own heart...</p><p>Thy bond shall <b>become</b> the Wings of Rebellion<br/>that breaketh <b>thy</b> chains of stagnation...</p><p>With the birth of the Aeon Persona,<br/>I have obtained the <b>winds</b> of blessing that<br/>shall lead to freedom and true <b>power</b>...</p><hr/><p>He blinked.</p><p>The <em> what </em> Persona!?</p><p>He heard Kasumi’s voice. “Senpai?”</p><p>...</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>“Sorry...” He nodded. “I’m alright now. I think a new Confidant just opened up.”</p><p>“Confidant?” she tried to remember the term, “You mean like, the people you shared a bond with? One just opened up with me?”</p><p>“Um... sort of?” He frowned. “I’ve actually already opened a Confidant with you. One of the Faith Arcana. But this one’s of the <em> Aeon...”</em> He looked deep within his soul. “And it feels like the one I already have with you is still active...”</p><p><em>“</em> <b> <em>The Aeon Arcana bestows unto those who hath yet learnt their place in this world, and wouldst seek this Answer.</em> </b> <em>”</em></p><p>He fell out of his chair.</p><p>“S-Senpai!?”</p><p>“Sorry!” he squeaked out, “But Satanael likes to... talk to me sometimes. Without warning.”</p><p><em>“</em><b><em>If we were to warn thee, would this not be considered ‘talking’ with thee?</em> </b>”</p><p>“...And he’s got a sense of humor, apparently.”</p><p>He got to his feet and shook off the haze. Meanwhile, footsteps approached from the stairs.</p><p>“Everything alright?” Boss asked, “Thought I head somethin’.”</p><p>“Oh, no, it’s fine sir,” Kasumi assured, “Akira-senpai just... took a fall.”</p><p>The man quirked a brow, but again, didn’t say anything. He did check his watch though.</p><p>“...Come to think of it, isn’t it getting a bit late?” the man asked, “Don’t you two have school tomorrow? The last trains will be running soon.”</p><p>“Ah...” Akira looked to his partner. “I think that was everything I wanted to discuss. So...”</p><p>“Oh!” She stood up as well. “Okay then! Thank you for sharing with me.”</p><p>Across the room, the Boss of the café ruffled his slicked back hair. “Here, why don’t you walk her to the station? Hope her folks aren’t mad you dragged her out after dark.”</p><p>The man descended the stairs, preparing to close up shop.</p><p>...</p><p>The two shared a look.</p><p>“Thank you, Senpai. I mean that.”</p><p>He nodded, with a genuine smile.</p><p>“Thank <em> you,</em> Kasumi. For being there for me.”</p><p>It wasn’t a long walk from the station. But sometimes, he really wished it was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The inspiration for Kasumi leaning in with a smile after her workout comes from this artwork: https://twitter.com/FiFS_nono/status/1242826335275212801?s=20</p><p>I really like it a lot. I hope you all liked the chapter! Next up, we're heading into Kamoshida's Palace. Please, let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Autonomy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New to the Metaverse, Kasumi has a lot to learn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Talking”, ‘Thinking’, “<b>Igor/Yaldabaoth</b>”, “<span class="u">Velvet Room Attendant</span>”, <em>“Morgana”,</em> <em>“</em><b><em>Persona/Shadow</em></b><em>”,</em> <em>“</em><span class="u"><em>Jose/Phone</em></span><em>”</em></p><hr/><p>Being in the past was weird.</p><p>There were the big differences. Your life being turned upside down, for one. Losing everything you fought for. Being cursed with knowledge you hope may never be realized. Knowing the fate of the world as you knew it, was forever in your hands.</p><p>Then, there were the little things. Anticipating an album that you’ve listened to ten times over. Being mad about plot twists an author had yet to think of. Your favorite food, being a seasonal one.</p><p>...Oh, how he missed Melon Bread.</p><p>But beyond that, there were things that were just plain odd. For example:</p><p>‘Why the hell is this here?’</p><p>In his effort to make space for future belongings, Akira had spent his morning throwing out old souvenirs and shuffling boxes around. Then came one he didn’t know he had.</p><p>Stuffed to the brim with junk, the moment he opened the box by the stairs, it <em> exploded.</em> Its contents flew everywhere, bashing against the walls, crashing to the floor, and smashing him in the head. </p><p>Apparently it knocked him the hell out, because Boss had to come upstairs and wake him up for school. He vaguely remembered being scolded about the mess... but to be honest, he was more concerned with the bruise he felt forming on his face.</p><p>...Or he would have. If not for the Recov-R: 100mg he’d found on the floor.</p><p>It was amazing. Everything he’d owned from his last time around— every piece of equipment, all his gear, consumables, every bit of treasure, each weapon and firearm, customized and armed to the teeth... It was all there. All the money he couldn’t carry, too.</p><p>He didn’t have much time to think about it, with his train pulling up to the station. But with a good chunk of cash in his wallet, and a schoolbag loaded with food, meds, pistols, and pointy things, Akira felt… good. <em> Extremely </em> prepared to put that Kamoshida in his place.</p><p>But...</p><p>...seriously, what the hell?</p><p>Why of all things did his <em> items </em> come back with him? Equipment? Treasure? Money? Bullshit! He’d give up all that crap in a <em> heartbeat,</em> if it meant getting back to where he came from!</p><p>But in the end, there was no one to answer his questions. And so, it just became another mystery on the pile.</p><p>...Speaking of mysteries.</p><p>‘Hey. Satanael.’</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>...Art thou speaking to us?</strong>"</em>
</p><p>‘...Yes. Or should I call you something else?’</p><p>The train from Yongen to Shibuya was alright, but the ride from Shibuya to <em> anywhere </em> was packed tighter than... well, that box this morning. Akira had managed to find a seat, but... he didn’t have any books left to read. Besides, there was an elderly woman clinging to a pole nearby, so... </p><p><em>“</em><b><em>Our name and title shall suffice</em></b><em><strong>.</strong>” </em>He could feel the voice nod. <em>“</em><b><em>For what reason hast thou called upon us?</em></b><em>”</em></p><p>‘I... don’t think I’ll ever get used to the way you talk.’ He sighed, hefting the woman’s bags for her. ‘I was just wondering if you knew anything about...’ He gestured vaguely. ‘...our current situation.’</p><p><em>“</em><b><em>Thou speaks of thine current position, against the World’s law?</em></b><em>”</em> the voice rumbled, <em>“</em><b><em>We have not the answers thou seeks, Trickster. I am thou, thou art I.</em></b><em>”</em></p><p>‘...So you don’t. Got it.’</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>...Thou doth seem... dissatisfied with our answer.</strong>"</em>
</p><p>‘I mean, I’m not.’ He shook his head. ‘I’m just... frustrated. So much of this makes no sense, and... I feel like the more I learn, the more lost I get.’</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>...</strong>"</em>
</p><p>For a while, the only sound was the murmur of the crowd, and the clatter of the tracks beneath his feet. Oh. The old lady from earlier told him that her stop was next, so he gave her back her bags. She thanked him for his kindness, complimented him and his generation, then gave him some hard candies. Ooh! Cherry flavor.</p><p><em>“</em><b><em>We understand thy hesitation, Trickster</em></b><em><strong>,</strong>”</em> Satanael spoke unto him, <em>“</em><b><em>But decisive nature is thy true strength. This counsel belies the utmost of our ability.</em></b><em>”</em></p><p>‘...Your Sinful Shell says otherwise...’</p><p>It made sense though. Unsure of what was to come? Holding fate in his hands? It was exactly the same as before.</p><p>Well, maybe a bit different. Last round, he was the Beggar. Now, he was the Tycoon.</p><p>...He wasn’t sure if he liked that.</p><p><em>“</em><b><em>Absolute power corrupts absolutely. This truth thou hast witnessed with thine own eyes</em></b><em><strong>,</strong>”</em> the archangel said, <em>“</em><b><em>Then we ask of you Trickster, what of those who would take fate into their hands for thine own justice?</em></b><em>”</em></p><p>He frowned, popping the candy in his mouth. ‘There’s a difference between deciding what’s right, and standing up for what you believe in.’</p><p><em>“</em><b><em>Thy doubts art rooted in thine own heart</em></b><em>,”</em> Satanael made his voice heard, <em>“</em><b><em>If thou wouldst truly fear becoming that which he denounced, that is something we cannot abide</em></b><strong><em>.</em></strong><em>”</em></p><p>Akira blanched. ‘Do you think… <em> I </em> could become someone like that? A Palace ruler?’</p><p><em>“</em><b><em>To be aware of thy doubts and fears, to be conscious of thy desires and limits— these qualities set thee high above the putrid souls thou hast reformed. Thou doth not need fear treading their paths.</em></b><em>” </em>Was that... reassurance? <em>“</em><b><em>If thou would still doubt thyself, we have but one word of counsel.</em></b><em>”</em></p><p>‘...And that is?’</p><p><em>“</em><b><em>Hold fast to the bonds thou hast forged</em></b><em><strong>,</strong>”</em> he said simply, <em>“</em><b><em>That which came before, those who whilst come again. Bonds, new and old, are timeless in the chamber of thy heart. They too, are your strength.</em></b><em>”</em></p><p>‘...Bonds, huh?’</p><p>He thought back to the three Confidants he’d awakened in the past day. The World. The Faith. And the newest Arcana, the Aeon.</p><p>The World was formed when he made his resolve to fight. It advanced when Kasumi did the same.</p><p>The Faith had been raised to its highest level last year, but Kasumi’s determination had reawakened its potential. He could <em> feel </em> the heights of its new strength, holding nearly <em> double </em> its former level of power.</p><p>Lastly, the Aeon Arcana. That too, was a mystery.</p><p>‘...Satanael...’ He may as well ask. ‘...What <em> is </em> the Aeon Arcana, exactly?’</p><p><em>“</em><b><em>The Aeon awakens within those who hath yet found their place in this World</em></b><em><strong>,</strong>” </em>the voice explained, <em>“</em><b><em>Before the strength of the Fool, it represents the awareness of one’s limits, and the human desire to belong. Tis an interpretation of the Judgement Arcana, and bestowed upon those whose Journey hath yet truly begun.</em></b><em>”</em></p><p>‘...So Kasumi still has a long way to go?’ He hummed. ‘That’s kind of strange, considering.’</p><p><em>“</em><b><em>...Arcana need not correspond to a single soul. Nor to a soul at all,</em></b><em>”</em> Satanael said slowly, <em>“</em><b><em>Just as The World tis the sum of thy Journey, the Aeon tis a vow tempered within thine own heart. If thou hast acquired this vow, tis indeed a personal one.</em></b><em>”</em></p><p>‘Within my own heart?’ He swirled the candy with his tongue. ‘A personal vow?’</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>Thy vow is the key to thy heart. As thou hath done for thy mask, thou must live by the truth of thy word.</strong>"</em>
</p><p>‘I-I don’t understand what you’re trying to say...’ He shook his head. ‘I get that I have to keep my word, but... the Aeon is... <em>my own </em> bond? My own <em> promise?’</em></p><p>
  <em>"<strong>The vows made unto thyself, shall become the beacon that guides thy path.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>The Aeon Arcana is thine own.</strong>"</em>
</p><hr/><p>‘The Aeon is actually <em> my </em> Arcana...’</p><p>That single sentence plagued his thoughts from the moment he left the station. Gone were the fears of fulfilling the future, or concerns of the carried-over cache. No F's or C's. Only A's. Except no amount of Erudite Knowledge would’ve prepared him for this.</p><p>...That was a stupid joke, even for him. Alliteration was the least of his concerns.</p><p>‘How is this possible? A vow formed within your own heart?’ He let the sound of his footsteps fade into the back of his mind. ‘So that promise I made Kasumi to rely on her... is a promise I’m making myself?</p><p>Actually, that kind of makes sense...’ He stepped over a sakura-laden puddle. ‘But it’s never happened before, so why now? What significance does it hold?’</p><p>The walk to school was ever-quiet, with Shujin students unwittingly forming their usual, evenly-spaced line along the side of the road. Someone before him, someone behind, going at the same old pace. Good time to think. Great time to space out. Perfect time to consider the fundamental truths that define all of existence.</p><p>‘Should I eat my time-travelling curry for lunch? Or should I save it for the infiltration...?’</p><p>Ah, the age old dilemma. Food? Or one hundred spirit points to each of your interdimensional thief friends, prolonging their ability to sling bouts of nuclear fission at the face of God?</p><p>Atomic Flare costs too much. <em> Way </em> too much.</p><p>“Oh! Senpai!”</p><p>A familiar voice, bright and lively, pulled him from his thoughts. Just the sound of her jogging over made him smile, as he turned to face his newest partner in crime.</p><p>“Morning, Kasumi.” He nodded with a grin. “Candy?”</p><p>He held out one of the cherry candies he’d jammed in his pocket. Kasumi gave him a strange look.</p><p>“No thank you.” She shook her head, graciously. “I can only have one dessert a week because of my training. So, I have to make it count!”</p><p>He shrugged. “More for me then.” And stuffed them away in his bag. “It’s good to see you.”</p><p>“It’s good to see you too!” She smiled, falling into stride with him. “How are you this morning? Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“Yeah, actually!” He replied with unusual cheer. “It felt... really good getting that stuff off my chest. Thanks again, by the way.”</p><p>“Oh, of course! If anything, I should be thanking you,” she said, before leaning a bit closer, “So... thank you. For sharing that with me. I’m really grateful.”</p><p>“I feel the same way.” Akira nodded, confidently. “I’m glad we can trust each other.”</p><p>The pair walked along for a while, rounding a corner to Shujin Academy in the distance.</p><p>“...So, we’ll be... infiltrating the Palace today?” Kasumi asked, “I’m a little nervous!”</p><p>“Try not to overthink it,” he assured. “Today’s just a scouting session. We’ll drop in, see if anything’s changed since last time around, and if they haven’t? We’ll do a bit of exploration. Nothing strenuous, just to get our feet wet.”</p><p>“I see...” she murmured, “...Come to think of it, I haven’t been to a pool in a while!”</p><p>He blinked.</p><p>“I... guess I haven’t either,” he admitted. “I haven’t gone swimming since that beach trip with my friends last summer.”</p><p>“You went to the beach?” Kasumi gasped, “I’m so jealous! If I remember, I was still practicing for the meet around that time...”</p><p>As she spoke, her arms started moving absentmindedly. Seems she was running through the meet’s choreography in her head.</p><p>He smiled. “This time around? I’ll make sure it works for your schedule.”</p><p>She smiled back as the bells tolled.</p><hr/><p>Screw winter and summer, <em> lunch </em> was the best break of all.</p><p>You got one every day of the school year. Combined? It was way less time off than either of the others. But after spending all that time at a desk, wearing out your wrist? Any break at all felt a thousand times better.</p><p>He wore that sentiment as a smile, making his way down the stairs toward the school store. He didn’t have a choice yesterday, so he was excited to get a sandw—</p><p>“Aa<em>h—!”</em></p><p>“Whoa!”</p><p>Feeling a sudden pressure on his back, Akira Kurusu took a facefirst tumble to the floor. Rolling down the stairs with a <em> thump,</em> he felt his limbs tangle with whatever had pushed him, as they crashed to the bottom in a heap.</p><p>...</p><p>“Oww...”</p><p>Akira shook his head, glasses lost somewhere in the scuffle. Damn it. What the hell was that about? Unravelling himself from whatever started this, he rolled off and sat up on his knees.</p><p>...Yuuki?</p><p>That wasn’t a face he expected to see anytime soon. The timid boy lay, battered, bruised, and... unconscious. Huh. Well this was a situation. Had he fallen from his injuries? Or was this Kamoshida lashing out at him for yesterday?</p><p>“Oh my—” a familiar voice trotted up, “Are you two okay?”</p><p>It was Sadayo. </p><p>“That was a nasty fall...” She shook her head. “Here, let’s get you both to the nurse.” She looked around for a male student nearby.</p><p>“Sakamoto!”</p><p>“...Huh?”</p><p>Akira’s heart <em> stopped.</em> </p><p>His eyes met the floor faster than he’d fallen. But no matter how much he tried, he could still see it at the edge of his view— the familiar white sneakers and rolled-up pants.</p><p>“Mishima-kun is unconscious...” Sadayo’s voice grew distant, “Can I trust you to take him to the nurse? Kurusu-kun too, if he’s feeling unwell.”</p><p>...</p><p>He could see the left white sneaker grind itself into the floor. </p><p>“...Fine.”</p><p>A rough hand reached out and rattled his shoulder.</p><p>“C’mon. Help out, will ya’?”</p><p>In a daze, Akira stood and did just that.</p><hr/><p>It was silent on the way to the nurse.</p><p>It was silent when they laid Yuuki down.</p><p>It was silent when Ryuji moved to leave.</p><p>...</p><p>“You two’re okay or whatever, yeah?”</p><p>The blond grunted in their general direction. Whether he felt obligated to, or was actually concerned, it was a nice gesture.</p><p>It would’ve been, if Akira had heard him.</p><p>He could feel the springy mattress of the bed. The cold metal of the railing. The flimsy fabric beneath his thumb. He could smell. Floor cleaner. It always smelled like that before Takuto came.</p><p>He could hear. In vague, buzzy tones, with a ringing in his ear. He could see. In blurry patches, but he could see. He could see clearer on the ends, just the ends. His eyes wouldn’t focus, he wouldn’t <em> let </em> them focus. Because if they did, they’d focus on—</p><p>“Can you hear me? <em> Hey.”</em></p><p>He could see light, fading in and out. In and out. Something was moving back and forth. Oh. It was a hand.</p><p>“Ah, geez. Where the hell’s that nurse lady?” a grumble. “Guy’s gone all quiet.”</p><p>...</p><p>He didn’t say anything. He couldn’t say anything. What <em> could </em> he say? Nothing. So he said nothing.</p><p>He said nothing.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>...</p><p>“Hey, uh...” a voice that stumbled over itself. “You’re not... dyin’, are ya’?”</p><p>...</p><p>Damn it.</p><p>Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.</p><p>He promised he wouldn’t be scared. He promised he wouldn’t run away.</p><p>...He promised he’d rely on her.</p><p>...</p><p>That’s right. </p><p>He wasn’t alone. Not in any way that mattered. He had her in his heart. He had <em> him </em> in his heart. So...</p><p>...</p><p>Damn it.</p><p>Okay.</p><p>Okay!</p><p>Okay.</p><p>...</p><p>It’s okay.</p><p>It’s okay.</p><p>He took a breath.</p><p>And let it out.</p><p>It’s okay.</p><p>You can do this.</p><p>Do what you do best, Trickster.</p><p>Fake it, ‘til you make it.</p><p>“...Sorry.” His voice came out quiet. Hoarse. “...I just... My brain’s all shaken up.”</p><p>And his vision cleared.</p><p>Ryuji Sakamoto sat at the edge of the bedside chair, elbows resting on his legs. He looked pretty worried, by April-Ryuji standards... but that cleared up pretty quick once he heard him speak. The ex-track traitor let out a loooong sigh.</p><p>“Maaan...” he groaned, “Don’t do shit like that. Last thing I need is every shitty teacher in this place coming after me any harder.”</p><p>Ryuji Sakamoto shook his head. Ryuji Sakamoto put his hands to his knees and stood up. Ryuji Sakamoto turned around to leave.</p><p>“Alright then, I’m outta’ here.”</p><p>And he began to walk away.</p><p>And he was halfway to the door.</p><p>And he was turning the doorknob.</p><p>“H-Hey!”</p><p>His voice broke. It was small, and weak, and brittle, and soft. It was no surprise that it broke. If anything in this room were to break, it would be his voice. Of course, it’d be his voice. What else would it be? It was never easy for him. Never. But it was all he could do. It was all he had. So he took the broken pieces, piled them up, and humbly offered with all his heart...</p><p>“...What?”</p><p>And it was enough. </p><p>Akira shook his head.</p><p>“Sorry for... spacing out on you there.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s just... y’know. First day of school, I get tackled and called into the Guidance Office. Second day, I get tackled and put in the Nurse’s Office. Even my record leaked somehow. Everywhere I go, they just <em> talk, talk, talk...”</em></p><p>He trailed off. Ryuji didn’t say anything.</p><p>...</p><p>“...Yeah. This place is like that.”</p><p>The blond boy turned around, idly kicking up the tiles of the floor. Wasn’t much doing though. All he got for his effort was the squeak of his sneakers on linoleum.</p><p>“Everywhere you go, it’s <em> rumors </em> this, <em> gossip </em> that,” he grumbled, “Some assholes just say whatever shit they want.”</p><p>“...Sounds like you know from experience,” he probed.</p><p>Ryuji scoffed. “Whatever. Don’t pretend like you don’t know.”</p><p>...</p><p>“...I’m just thinking,” Akira tried again,”...we’re in the same boat.”</p><p>Ryuji’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t know me, man.”</p><p>He flinched.</p><p>...</p><p>“S-Still...” The boy had already made his resolve. “I dunno’. Thanks for helping out. I’ll treat you to... a beef bowl, sometime.”</p><p>The blond’s eyes softened.</p><p>“...Whatever.” Ryuji shook his head. “See you around, I guess.”</p><p>And he left.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Out came a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.</p><p>It wasn’t anything like they used to have. Nowhere close. But this? This was progress.</p><p>Progress.</p><p>A first step.</p><p>And you know? With everything going on— the <em> world </em> turning full on its head? </p><p>That look. His words. Seeing just a <em> hint </em> of the friend he used to have, no matter how small.</p><p>It was more than enough to make his heart soar.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>...! </em>
</p><p>He pulled his phone from his pocket. A text? Oh! It was Kasumi.</p><p>
  <em>"<span class="u">Are you alright, Senpai? I heard you took a bad fall.</span>"</em>
</p><p>Akira shook his head with a smile.</p><p><em>"<span class="u">I'm alright.</span>"</em>  He wrote back. <em>"<span class="u">But Yuuki took the fall with me. The nurse is out, so I'm sticking around 'til he wakes up.</span>"</em></p><p>The phone went off again.</p><p><em>"<span class="u">I'm glad you're okay. And that's very nice of you!</span>" </em>her message read. <em>"<span class="u">Will you be alright for today's infiltration? Would you like me to bring you anything?</span>"</em></p><p><em>"<span class="u">I'm fine here,</span>" </em>he assured, <em>"<span class="u">That's considerate of you, though. Thank you.</span>"</em></p><p><em>"<span class="u">Of course!</span>"</em> she replied, <em>"<span class="u">I'll see you at the hideout, then?</span>"</em></p><p><em>"<span class="u">It's hardly a hideout...</span>"</em> he sighed, <em>"<span class="u">We'll establish a proper one, later. For now? School gate.</span>"</em></p><p>...</p><p>Kasumi wasn’t responding.</p><p>
  <em>"<span class="u">That's exciting! I'm looking forward to it!</span>"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<span class="u">That's exciting! I'm looking forward to it!</span>"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<span class="u">That's exciting! I'm looking forward to it!</span>"</em>
</p><p>...Ah. He had one of those phones that could play its notification sound over itself, so... it hit him like a wall of sound.</p><p>
  <em>"<span class="u">Sorry! It's hard to tell whether my texts have sent or not.</span>"</em>
</p><p>He breathed a laugh. <em>“<span class="u">It’s</span><span class="u"> all good.</span>”</em></p><p>...A thought struck him. </p><p>It might be a problem if he needed to get in contact with her, but her phone didn’t work. And with all the money he’d just come into, a new one wouldn’t be too expensive... He’d talk to her about it later.</p><p>
  <em>“<span class="u">I’ll see you then.</span>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<span class="u">Yes! Take care, Senpai!</span>"</em>
</p><p>And the chat ended there.</p><p>...</p><p>Hm. Let’s see.</p><p>He wasn’t about to go into a Palace on an empty stomach. And he had a schoolbag full of food. But all that food was for work, not play. Still, risking Hunger in the Metaverse had <em> devastating </em> effects on performance. So <em> technically,</em> it was a work-related use.</p><p>And that’s how he ended up with one of Houraku’s Nikuman in his hands.</p><p>
  <em>...Yes. </em>
</p><p>The soft, yet springy texture of the bun. The piping hot pork within. The juiciness that flooded <em> everywhere </em> in between. It was <em> exactly </em> as good as the moment he bought it. And it was magical.</p><p>...Literally. </p><p>It was something he never quite understood. Once you took food to the Metaverse, it just… stopped aging. More than that, it restored itself to <em> exactly </em> how it was, the <em> moment </em> it was made! Morgana told him it had something to do with cognition.</p><p><em>“It’s like our guns, being reloaded after every battle,”</em> Morgana had said, <em>“When people think food, they imagine it freshly made! Simple, right?”</em></p><p>...Simple? Yeah, that was a word. The Metaverse sure was a strange place.</p><p>If you ate food in the Metaverse, you got a bunch of benefits. Extra health, a bit of spirit, maybe even cure a status condition! But there was a trade-off: it had no nutritional value at all. And despite that, it still maintained its taste. That part might sound like an upside... but when you’re shotgunning Arginades back to back, it starts to taste like vomit a couple cans in.</p><p>You could still take that food <em> out </em> of the Metaverse. It even kept that freshness, too! But the nutritional value stuff didn’t go away. So even with these Nikuman, he may as well have been eating air. Delicious, doughy, meat-flavored air, but air nonetheless.</p><p>Well, that wasn’t true. Apparently it got back <em> half </em> its original nutritional value. But only half. It never went above or below that. When he asked Morgana, all he got was a shrug. Which was hard to do with feline shoulderblades. Or so he’d been told.</p><p>...?</p><p>A pained groan found itself muffled by the shifting of bedsheets. Akira turned to see Yuuki Mishima, blearily sitting up.</p><p>“...Oh. The nurse...”</p><p>The boy’s voice was quiet. Broken. Akira didn’t know quite what to say.</p><p>...</p><p>“...You took a pretty nasty spill,” he started. “Are you okay?”</p><p>
  <em>“!”</em>
</p><p>The boy recoiled, put his arms up...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“Oh. S-Sorry, I—”</p><p>...and shook his head.</p><p>“I thought you were someone else.”</p><p>...</p><p>Akira did the same.</p><p>“No worries. Are you alright?”</p><p>...</p><p>The boy averted his gaze.</p><p>“Y-Yeah. I’m fine...”</p><p>It was everything the athlete could do <em> not </em> to look sullen. But he couldn’t help it. And Akira couldn’t blame him. After all, Yuuki was the one that Kamoshida forced to—</p><p>...</p><p>He shook his head free of those thoughts.</p><p>“Hungry?” Akira offered his bunkmate a Nikuman. “I think you might have practice later.”</p><p>Yuuki’s brow furrowed. “Practice... yeah...”</p><p>...</p><p>The blue-haired boy looked up.</p><p>“Oh! Y-You’re... giving this to me?”</p><p>Akira shrugged.</p><p>“Why not? I’ve got an extra.” He jerked his thumb over at the wrapper he’d set down. “And you fell over near the start of break, so I doubt you ate anything. Go ahead.”</p><p>...</p><p>Yuuki tenderly reached out, and took it.</p><p>“Th-Thank you, Kurusu.”</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>...</p><p>The room was quiet while Mishima took his first bite.</p><p>“Oh wow.”</p><p>“Right?”</p><p>
  <em>“!”</em>
</p><p>The words must’ve slipped out of his mouth, because the sound of his voice made the boy flinch again.</p><p>“Oh, sorry to surprise you,” he apologized, taking another bite of his own. “I bought these from Houraku in Kichijoji. Aren’t they good?”</p><p>He continued eating in relative silence.</p><p>“...Yeah. It’s really good.”</p><p>Akira smiled up at his old friend, through another bite of his bun.</p><p>“They’ve got like, <em> three </em> different kinds there,” he happily explained. “There’s this one that’s <em> suuuper </em> juicy, and then there’s one that’s Napolitan? Like, ketchup based? It’s better than it sounds. And <em> then,</em> there’s this super spicy one. It’s really pricey at like, 1500 yen a pop? But it’s <em> soooo </em> good.”</p><p>He said all that through a mouthful of bun, so he figured chunks of it were unintelligible. Then again, the words didn’t really matter— the sentiment did. And looking at Yuuki’s face, it seems he’d gotten through. At least, a little.</p><p>“...You... sure know a lot...” Yuuki swallowed a bite. “...This <em> is </em> good though.”</p><p>Akira grinned again. “I’m glad! Hope you’re okay, by the way. Those bruises look rough, man.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah. Thanks...”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“Hey, Kurusu?”</p><p>Akira looked up. “Yeah?”</p><p>...</p><p>Yuuki looked away.</p><p>“You’re... a nice guy.”</p><p>Akira tilted his head. “Thanks. You seem cool too.”</p><p>The boy’s eyes fell. He looked more in pain than ever.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Akira waved him off. “Ehh, it’s fine. Accidents happen.”</p><p>“N-No, I...”</p><p>...</p><p>It seems he couldn’t bring himself to say it.</p><p>“...Never mind. It’s nothing.”</p><p>Akira nodded. “If you say so.”</p><p>And the two kept eating ‘til lunch ran out.</p><hr/><p>You know how they say hours fall off the clock?</p><p>It’s something people use to describe time passing faster than you expected. But where does that phrase come from? Akira always thought about the hands of a clock, spinning out of control until they just... broke off. Then fell down. A very <em> literal </em> interpretation, for sure.</p><p>That... wasn’t the case today.</p><p>There were two class periods that stood between lunchtime and freedom. Just two. For Tuesday’s class 2-D, it was homeroom lit with Kawakami, then math with Usami. It was just two classes. Easy. But the moment Kawakami began her lecture on Sei Shonagon’s ‘Pillow Book’, he <em> swore </em> the second hand of the clock started moving in slow motion.</p><p>Tick.</p><p>...</p><p>Tock.</p><p>...</p><p>Tick.</p><p>...</p><p>Tock.</p><p>It’s funny. He was always the one saying “Take Your Time” and all that. But right now, he really wanted to take time by the shoulders and throttle it.</p><p>There was something about being in the past that just… wore out your patience. Akira wasn’t the kind of person to hate being told twice. At least, not last time around. Last year, if there was a lecture on something he’d already covered? He’d either pay attention to the lesson and review, or space out and do something else. No stress! But there was something so <em> pressing </em> about these new circumstances. This supremely unsettling sense of... déjà vu that <em> permeated </em> every moment. It made him feel sick to his stomach.</p><p>It was hard to tell where he was in the stages of grief. But he had to wonder what “Acceptance” would look like. Was it attending school, letting lectures fade into white noise? Or was it not attending school at all? Either way, he hoped this... <em>apprehension </em> would pass.</p><p>Then the bell rang. And he realized what it had been, all along.</p><p>
  <em> Anticipation.</em>
</p><p>A one for one with yesterday— in a single, practiced movement, Akira Kurusu was standing with his bag on his shoulder, ready to go. Weaving through the crowd was simple. His shoes were off before the locker opened. He heard the <em> bang </em> as it closed when he stepped into the sunlight.</p><p>Twirling his phone on his finger, he let it settle in his palm. The eerie red eye of the Metaverse Navigator won their little staring contest. Back to the outer wall of the Academy, he awaited his new companion.</p><p>He didn’t have to wait long.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Akira-senpai!” His ever-cheery Kouhai gave a little bow. “You move fast!”</p><p>The once-most-wanted criminal blinked in surprise. Then had the decency to look sheepish. “You... saw all that, huh?”</p><p>“It was beautiful!” Kasumi leaned in with stars in her eyes, “You looked so confident! Every step you took was so...<em> amazing! </em> It was like watching a gymnastics routine!”</p><p>That... felt like a bit much. Especially since he was still embarrassed. “It’s a <em> routine</em>, I guess, but it’s nothing that impressive. It’s just... something I have to do a lot.” He’d walked this route so many times, it felt like he’d carved a trench with his footprints. “Morgana says I’m like a different person when I’m... focused, like that. And it tends to happen whenever we... have work to do.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but flush a little.</p><p>“It’s certainly an interesting ‘part-time job’...” She smiled. “I’ll do my best to keep up, Senpai.”</p><p>“I don’t think you’ll have any trouble with <em>that.”</em> Akira shook his head. “Come on. We should get going.”</p><p>Kasumi nodded. “Let’s!”</p><p>And with the press of a button, the world melted away.</p><hr/><p>Oh, how he loved the feeling.</p><p>The sensation of entering the Metaverse. The throb of a pulse, as the Palace ruler tried to <em> twist </em> you to their will... but you stood your ground, defiant. </p><p>It started at your core. The center of your chest. Your heart bled in flames, coating you in ethereal blue fire. Your power, your <em> resolution </em> washed over you, bathing you in light. <em> Your </em> light. And it left unto you the image of a rebel.</p><p>...There was a small, childish part of him that brought <em> Featherman </em> to mind. Futaba always made those little comparisons. The transformations were cool to watch, but experiencing it yourself was something else entirely.</p><p>“Wow...”</p><p>Looking over to his partner, he saw her shiver in excitement. “That’s quite the rush!” she said. “Does this happen every time?”</p><p>He nodded with a grin. “Never gets old. That’s the ‘Will of Rebellion’ emerging from your soul.”</p><p>“It’s like a runner’s high!” She moved her arms about. “Oh! My clothes changed.”</p><p>They had. It was the familiar bolero tailcoat with puffy shoulders and ruffled sleeves, over the slim black leotard. Lace stockings went halfway up her thigh, trailing to black heeled shoes— almost like ballet slippers, the longer he looked. An elegant chain belt held her rapier in place, a black ribbon kept her hair back, and her pure vermillion eyes shone bright past the mask of masquerade. The red of her gloves, adjusting the choker she wore, tied the look together. She looked ready for a dance.</p><p>He ventured a question. “Do you like them?”</p><p>“I do!” She smiled. “Morgana-senpai told me they ‘embody my image of a rebel’. The moment he said that, I just knew it was true!”</p><p>Akira rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I’m glad then. I know some people who didn’t like theirs, starting out...”</p><p>He shook his head. “But never mind that. We’re starting our infiltration today.” The castle before them looked daunting as ever. “Just like we discussed. We’re here to assess the Palace’s current state. From the looks of it, nothing’s changed much. But we’ll need to get inside to be sure.”</p><p>“Roger!” She smiled a little. “...I’ve always wanted to say that.”</p><p>He smiled back. “I appreciate the enthusiasm.”</p><p>It was only a few thoughts ago, but there really was some childlike joy in... all of it. Suiting up, sneaking around, using your superpowers to beat on evildoers and their minions. And yes, while there were... a <em> lot </em> of things about his job that sucked— fighting for his life, the full weight of the law coming down on them, being targeted by real world criminals <em> well </em> within their means to kill him— there was... a lot to love about it too. Taking those “above the law” and bringing them crashing down to earth. Doing something only <em> they </em> had the power to do. Even having superpowers at all! His job was serious, sure. It was a matter of life and death. But on some level, he <em> enjoyed </em> being... a hero. Not for the adoration, not the accolades, just... </p><p>Knowing all you had to do to make the world better was use the truth in your soul? To be yourself? It was the most important lesson he’d ever learned.</p><p>He held those words close, and smiled again.</p><p>“First things first!” Akira spun his finger before pointing, “You need a codename.”</p><p>Kasumi perked up. “That’s right! Mor—” she caught herself, “Um, <em> Mona</em>-senpai said something about that. He said yours was... 'Joker', right?”</p><p>“That’s right.” He grinned. “Codenames are necessary to make sure we don’t register in the Palace ruler’s cognition. Nothing <em> bad </em> has happened before, but... it’s just a precaution.” He didn’t know what would happen, and he didn’t want to find out. “My codename, ‘Joker’, comes from my position as the ‘Wild Card’, or the ability to use multiple Personas.”</p><p>She tilted her head. “So... what would mine be?”</p><p>He looked her up and down. “Well, our outfits are similar. Personas too. Maybe something similar to Joker? Like... ‘Jester’?”</p><p>“Hmm...” She tapped her chin in thought. “I like the suit of cards idea, but I don’t see myself as the... ‘Jester’ type.” She thought a bit longer. “How about... Queen?”</p><p>“Ah...” Akira scratched the back of his head, “That one’s taken actually.”</p><p>Kasumi gasped. “No way! What are the odds...?”</p><p>“I... guess I should tell you everyone else’s. Just so there’s no overlap,” he laughed sheepishly. She nodded agreeably and gave him the go ahead. “They were... Joker, Mona, Skull, Panther, Fox, Queen, Oracle, Noir, and... Crow.”</p><p>“Ooh, <em> Noir!”</em> She seemed to latch onto that one. “That’s French for black, isn’t it?”</p><p>He smirked. “So you <em> do </em> know the language.”</p><p>“Just a couple of words!” She pouted. “But I like that... My codename should be a color!”</p><p>“Interesting...” He nodded to himself. “A color in French then?” She nodded back. “Well, Noir is taken...”</p><p>He glanced at her gloves.</p><p>“Maybe something like <em> rouge? </em> Or <em> vermeil?” </em>he suggested. “Vermeil is like the bright red of your gloves. Rouge is closer to that royal red of your hair.”</p><p>“Oh! That’s it! I like it!”</p><p>He quirked a brow. “Which one? ‘Rouge’ or ‘Vermeil’?”</p><p>“Neither!” </p><p>She cheerfully shook her head, then stepped forward and took a bow.</p><p>“My name is <em> Royale.</em> Pleasure to meet you!”</p><p>A mighty wind kicked up about her, rustling her clothes in the breeze. A name that stoked her inner rebel. She’d chosen well.</p><p>“It’s like you said, a royal red!” Royale asserted, “And it fits with the suit of cards theme we have! How is it?”</p><p>He gave her one of those roguish grins. “Fits you like a glove.” He extended his own. “Welcome to the team, Royale.”</p><p>She smiled, took his hand, and shook it. He could feel the World Arcana <em> pulse </em> in approval.</p><hr/><p>“Now that we have your name squared away...” he continued, “There’s a few more things to do.”</p><p>Akira took a seat outside the castle gates, patting the spot beside him. Kasumi looked a bit confused, but obliged nonetheless. She spread out the tails of her coat first, so she didn’t have to feel the cold of the cobblestone on her skin. Huh. Leotards must be chilly.</p><p>“Now,” he began, sitting cross-legged, “I need to get a grasp on Cendrillon’s strength. You should already know how to fight— that much is instinctual. But I need to know her specific stats, her Trait, and her skills.”</p><p>The champion gymnast nodded eagerly. “Okay! How should we do that?”</p><p>Wordlessly, he removed one of his red gloves. It vanished in a sea of blue flames. He offered the hand to his partner, gesturing for her to do the same.</p><p>“We call these ‘heart-to-heart’s,” he explained, “It’s something Mona taught me. If we take off our gloves, hold hands, and remove our masks, we can sort of... communicate, soul to soul. It’ll help me understand Cendrillon a bit more... and vice versa.”</p><p>“I see...” she murmured, “Well, I <em> do </em> want to know more about Arsène-senpai. And if it will help...”</p><p>Tentatively, she did the same, removing her glove and letting it burn away. Kasumi took his hand.</p><p>Ah...</p><p>There was something about doing this that just... calmed him down. Made him feel at peace. Like he wasn’t alone. Yesterday probably had something to do with that... He was glad for it, either way.</p><p>“Okay...” Akira removed his mask, letting Arsène free. He felt his other self manifest behind him. “Now just remove yours, and we can get started.”</p><p>So she did. Cendrillon appeared in a glow of white light.</p><p><em>“</em><b><em>Bonjour messieurs</em></b><em>,”</em> Her skirt twinkled like glass as she curtsied. <em>“</em><b><em>So nice to finally make your acquaintance.</em></b><em>”</em></p><p><em>“</em><b><em>The pleasure is ours, Madamoiselles</em></b><em>,”</em> Arsène took the bow of a thief. <em>“</em><b><em>Please forgive the late introduction.</em></b><em>”</em></p><p>“I hadn’t realized our Personas were both French!” Kasumi remarked, “We really are alike, aren’t we Senpai?”</p><p>Akira blinked. “Huh. I didn’t notice either. How ‘bout that?” He glanced up at the pair, chatting it up. “C’mon, why don’t we let those two get... ‘acquainted’?”</p><p>She nodded, a bit of pink in her cheeks. The two closed their eyes...</p><p>...and felt their souls wash over each other.</p><p>So kind.</p><p>So caring, so gentle, so pure. And so <em> strong</em><em>.</em> Like the very sea of souls, so calm and beautiful... yet such depth. Such power. He could feel her resolve. Her determination. Her dream. The fire that <em> drove </em> her every move. It was like light, so <em> blindlingly </em> bright.</p><p>...There it was.</p><p>Holding those words in his heart, he dove deeper to what he’d been searching for.</p><p><b>Cendrillon</b>, the Princess of Ash.</p><p>Level 50, the Faith Arcana</p><p>
  <em> Veil of Midnight: Increases chance of ally not being Downed when attacked. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Available Skills </span>
</p><p>Kouga, Makouga, Tempest Slash, Vorpal Blade, Diarama, Dazzler, Apt Pupil, Bless Boost</p><p>Blocks Bless. Weak to Curse.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Current Statistics </span>
</p><p>Strength: 38<br/>Magic: 32<br/>Endurance: 24<br/>Agility: 37<br/>Luck: 30</p><p><em> Wow.</em> That was... an <em> amazing </em> Trait. With an Evade Curse skill far into the future, it would make covering for weaknesses a significantly lower priority. Extremely helpful. And the Agility! Did she even <em> need </em> an Evade skill? She’d be twirling through attacks like nobody’s business! But the Endurance... Hm. One hit and she’d be in trouble... Luckily, that could be mitigated with armor— he even had a particular piece in mind. He’d had a lot of experience with that, after all.</p><p>...Wow, she really <em> was </em> a lot like him. He remembered Arsène was much the same at the beginning— all Evasion, low on Defense. But as they fought on, his Endurance rounded out, and Akira learned to roll with the punches. Fortuitously, his Agility remained on the higher side.</p><p>...Come to think of it, how was Arsène doing?</p><p><b>Arsène</b>, the Pillager of Twilight</p><p>Level 73, the Fool Arcana</p><p>
  <em> Pinch Anchor: Allows use of ambush-only skills after a Baton Pass. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Available Skills </span>
</p><p>Eigaon, Maeigaon, Brave Blade, Thermopylae, Curse Boost, Curse Amp, Adverse Resolve, Angelic Grace</p><p>Resists Curse. Weak to Ice and Bless.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Current Statistics </span>
</p><p>Strength: 51<br/>Magic: 41<br/>Endurance: 46<br/>Agility: 61<br/>Luck: 27</p><p>Looks like nothing had changed from their last battle. Oh, Cendrillon wasn’t far behind him. That was good. Then again, growth rates tend to differ among Personas... Not to mention, she was still pretty close to her level when she first Awakened. So only time would tell. Regardless, he had a pretty good handle on where she was going, and what gear she would need.</p><p>Knowing this, he opened his eyes, gently letting their connection fade.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em> Huh? </em>
</p><hr/><p>Akira Kurusu had seen many things through his Phantom Thief tenure.</p><p>He’d seen Personas on toilets. Roasted birds with onions for heads. Human-sized flies, pyramids of golden sacrifices, a face made of paintings, and... <em>whatever </em> Sae’s Shadow was. Those were <em> weird.</em></p><p>This was... strange. Not in a bad way. Just... <em>odd.</em></p><p>Floating about in an elegant dance, Arsène and Cendrillon were doing just that— dancing. They made the courtyard of the castle their ballroom, swaying gently to and fro. Cendrillon let out a laugh at something Arsène had said, something he couldn’t hear. And yet, he was fine with that. A stolen moment, just for them. How romantic...</p><p>...</p><p>...Wait, nonononono. This was still weird.</p><p><em>“</em><b><em>Apologies, Trickster</em></b><em>,”</em> Arsène spoke to his mind, <em>“</em><b><em>But your souls resonated so! I could not but help myself.</em></b><em>”</em></p><p>‘Well, it takes two to tango...’ Akira sighed, ‘As long as you’re both having fun.’</p><p><em>“</em><b><em>Oh, but we are!</em></b><em>”</em> That was new. Cendrillon, in his head? <em>“</em><b><em>Mon monsieur has been </em> </b> <span class="u"><b><em>nothing</em></b></span> <b> <em> but a gentleman.</em></b><em>”</em></p><p>‘Glad to see you’re hitting it off...’</p><p>By his side, he could hear Kasumi stir. He watched her eyes flutter open, and her gaze met his.</p><p>“Wow...” she let out, “That was your soul?”</p><p>“More or less,” he smirked, jerking a thumb over his shoulder, “And those are <em> our </em> souls.”</p><p>And so, she was treated to much the same scene. Arsène held his partner close, as the pair twirled gently in a lovely waltz. It was beautiful, truly. Serene. But in context, it was... just a bit embarrassing.</p><p>Sensing that feeling, the two slowed their steps. The couple turned to face their other selves.</p><p><em>“</em><b><em>A thousand pardons, mademoiselle</em></b><b>.</b><em>” </em>Again, he took the bow of a gentleman thief. <em>“</em><b><em>But the union of your souls moved me so! To ignore this feeling— this height of passion! There would be no truer crime.</em></b><em>”</em></p><p><em>“</em><b><em>Of that I have no doubt, mon monsieur. Though I hear stealing hearts is your trade.</em></b><em>”</em> Cendrillion giggled, <em>“</em><b><em>It will be my pleasure to fight at your side.</em></b><em>”</em></p><p><em>“</em><b><em>The pleasure is mine, my dear</em></b>,<em>”</em> he knelt and <em> kissed heR HAND?! </em> <em>“</em><b><em>I’ll be trusting you with my back. </em> </b> <span class="u"><b><em>And</em></b></span> <b> <em> my heart.</em></b><em>”</em></p><p>And the two vanished into light.</p><p>...</p><p>Externally? He was fine.</p><p>Internally? He could <em> feel </em> his face burn from his nose to his ears.</p><p>Personas <em>talking</em>, he was still getting used to. Personas <em>flirting!?</em> That was something else entirely. Honestly, of all the things to go off the rails today, <em>this</em> was one he hadn’t expected.</p><p>“Aww, that’s so sweet!”</p><p>He looked to Kasumi, ever-chipper. She was smiling like she’d just won a raffle prize. Or bought the last melon bread. Well, maybe not that last one. He might just be projecting.</p><p>“Our Personas get along! That’s good, right Senpai?”</p><p>Huh.</p><p>Well, if she wasn’t gonna’ make a big deal out of it, then everything was fine. Still, some tiny part of him couldn’t help but feel disappointed.</p><p>“Sure is,” Akira nods to himself, “Although... being honest, I’ve never seen anything like that before. I think this is progress...!”</p><p>That answer seemed to satisfy her. He stood and offered her a hand. As she took it, their gloves and masks fell back into place.</p><p>“Alright. So I’ve got a pretty good idea on where your stats and skills are gonna’ take you. Nothing set in stone, but we can always go to the church for that.”</p><p>She tilted her head. “...I’m sorry?”</p><p>Ah. He should probably explain that too.</p><p>“Sorry, I should’ve led with this,” he rubbed the back of his neck again. “Persona users... we’re strong. But we can’t do everything alone. Not even me, and my twelve masks.” He pulled it from his face, calling forth Ishtar. “There are things we just... naturally <em> can </em> and <em> can’t </em> do. There will be things we’re good at and things we’re bad at. It’s just how it happens. No soul is perfect.”</p><p>Ishtar spread her arms, invoking an Amrita Shower.</p><p>“So Personas fall into certain classes, and beyond that, certain roles.” He gestured to the goddess behind him. “For example, Ishtar is an exemplary healer. Most of her skills are healing or support based. In fact, only <em> one </em> of her skills is an attack: Maziodyne.”</p><p>Of course, he’d swapped Maziodyne for Thunder Reign with a Skill Card, but that wasn’t the point.</p><p>“Then, there are Personas like... say, Skull’s for example. Seiten Taisei, the Monkey King.” Ishtar vanished, to let him make his point. “Seiten Taisei never learned a single healing spell. But he was unbeatable when it came to Physical damage. And his Endurance was off the charts.</p><p>Then Panther with Hecate, our strongest magic user. She learned status skills like Matarunda and Lullaby... and she had a few healing spells too, but only single target ones. Her fire skills though, were unstoppable.” He recalled her most powerful move, Blazing Hell. “Then there was Mona with Mercurius, a balance of the two. He had a nice Physical skill in Miracle Punch, strong wind attacks, and every kind of healing spell there was.</p><p>So...” he thought to tie the point together, “Personas tend to fall into categories, and their users fall into roles on the team. We had a lot of teammates by the end, but we always had five on the frontline. There was myself, as the leader. There was a strong magic user with support, like Panther or Noir. There was a strong physical fighter to soak up damage, like Skull or Fox. Then a dedicated healer, like Mona or Queen. And we always had Oracle as our Navigator, helping us out from the backline.”</p><p>“I see...” she murmured, “And which of those roles do I fill?”</p><p>He rolled the question around in his mind a bit. Hm. How to explain it...?</p><p>“I think you’re like Skull and Fox... but not quite,” he admitted. “Those two are typically called ‘tanks’, but you’re more of... an ‘evasion tank’. Or an ‘instigator’, it’s called sometimes.” He really hoped he was making sense. “Tanks draw the enemies’ attention. It’s normally done by hitting them, taking <em> their </em> hits, and shrugging it off. In your case, you would draw the enemies’ attention by hitting them, then just... <em> not </em> get hit. </p><p><em> They </em> would mitigate the threat of an enemy’s attack by baiting it, then soaking it up." Akira summarized, <em>"You</em> do the same by baiting it, then <em>dodging.</em> So functionally, it’s the same! Does that make sense?”</p><p>...After a while, she nodded.</p><p>“So I’m an ‘instigator’...” she tasted the word on her tongue, “...Is that helpful?”</p><p><em>“Very.” </em>He nodded. “A tank is the foundation of the team. And actually, <em> I’m </em> technically an instigator too. You’re the first one I’ve met, other than myself.”</p><p>“I see! I’m glad!” Her brow crinkled. “But, is it okay to have two... ‘instigators’ on the same team?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” he confirmed, “In fact, it’s probably the best possible formation we could have right now. Since there’s only two of us, dodging is <em> much </em> more important than being able to take a hit.”</p><p>“Oh...” he saw the little light bulb in her head, “Got it! We’ll just follow your lead then, Joker-senpai! Arsène-senp—...” </p><p>Her face lit up. </p><p>“Arsènpai!”</p><p>...</p><p>...Bless this girl’s heart.</p><p><em>“</em><b><em>Like a match made in heaven</em></b><em>,”</em> the thief’s voice resounds in his mind, <em>“</em><b><em>You two </em> </b> <span class="u"><b><em>are</em></b></span><b><em>quite compatible, you know.</em></b><em>”</em></p><p>Akira shook those thoughts loose and grinned.</p><p>“Right. I’ll be counting on you both.”</p><p>And the two made to depart.</p><hr/><p>Kasumi was a natural.</p><p>In fairness, they all were. Every Persona user awakened with the instinctual knowledge and means to fight. And some of them were <em> terrors,</em> right from the get go. Johanna’s first battle came to mind. Necronomicon’s, too.</p><p>But Kasumi had a <em> knack </em> for infiltration. Sticking to the shadows, hiding <em> from </em> Shadows... Even just sneaking around! You’d think she was a pro, just from the way she moved. Then again, considering how much her gymnastics training had already helped him, he really shouldn’t have been surprised.</p><p>The two were currently behind cover, in a hallway leading up to a door. A lone shadow stood guard, armored head swiveling left and right. Behind that door was the prison. And in that prison...</p><p>“Alright. You’re doing really well so far,” he whispered. “Just beyond that Shadow is the dungeon. That’s where we need to go.”</p><p>Behind him, Kasumi nodded. “I see. Are we going to fight?”</p><p>“Not much a choice,” he admitted, “Normally, I like to look for air vents or something to pass sentries like this. But it’s fine.” Akira peeked around the box they hid behind. “It’s all alone right now, and so are we. So this is a good time to run you through your first combat.”</p><p>He saw her straighten a little. “Okay. What do I need to do?”</p><p>“We’re in a good position right now. We’re hidden, they’re out in the open. Which means it’s time for an ambush.” He tightened his gloves, “I’m going to pull the Shadow’s mask off and surprise them. When that happens, they’re going to dissociate into a group of enemies. While that’s going on, all you have to do is step out of cover and join me.”</p><p>She blinked. “...Is that it?”</p><p>“Pretty much,” he affirmed. “Shadows can be tough, but <em> we </em> are the better fighters. All their strength is instinctual. Ours is refined. As long as we don’t get too in over our heads and fight a bunch at once? We’ll be just fine.”</p><p>...Kasumi nodded.</p><p>“Okay. Lead the way, Joker-senpai!”</p><p>He grinned.</p><p>A dash. </p><p>A twisting backflip.</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>What the!?</strong>"</em>
</p><p>And the mask came off.</p><p>The Shadow lost its form, pooling into a mass of black ooze. From that ooze emerged three individual souls. Two were the same— a blonde woman with bat-like wings in a leotard, and the last was a red-haired girl with fairy wings, also in a leotard. A Pixie and two Succubus’. Succubi? Succubuses?</p><p>The two Succubodes spread their wings and hissed in his general direction. Good. Both were weak to Bless, so he could teach her about that too.</p><p>“Royale!” he called, “The first move is ours!”</p><p>“Right!” She unmasked. “Persona!!”</p><p>Cendrillon appeared in a flash of light and glass. “Tempest Slash!” With a twirling kick, she knocked one of the Succubeese flat on its back. A critical on your first hit? That was a good sign.</p><p>“You made an opening!” he nodded, “Pass the Baton, and I’ll follow up!”</p><p>“Got it!”</p><p>With an impressive aerial cartwheel (in heels!) Kasumi flipped up and over her opponents, landing right by her partner. With a touch of their hands, Cendrillon stepped down and Arsène took the stage.</p><p>“Persona!!” he called, “Showtime, Arsène!”</p><p>The great gentleman thief came to life, slamming his palm into the floor. Wisps of powerful dark energy burst forth in a geyser— the powerful Eigaon wiped out the Pixie entirely.</p><p>“That’s another down. One More!” he looked to Royale, “All yours!”</p><p>They touched hands again. “Allow me!” Her mask was already off. “Let’s dance!”</p><p>Cendrillon let her legs cross as she fired off two crossing bolts of light. The Succubus was no more, just one enemy left. And they were Down!</p><p>He looked over to Kasumi. “You remember this part?”</p><p>“How could I forget?” she nodded with a grin, “Let’s go!”</p><p>“All-Out Attack!”</p><p>And in moments, the Shadow was no more.</p><p>“Nice!” Another Baton Pass. Oh. The battle ended? Then it was just another high-five. “You were amazing, Royale!”</p><p>“Thank you! Wow, that was exhilarating!” Kasumi nodded, her breathing steady, “You do this every day?”</p><p>“Not <em> every </em> day...” he smiled, “But often enough. How was it? Any questions? Concerns? Have time to take a survey?”</p><p>She laughed, “I think I’m alright for now. Thank you, Joker-senpai.”</p><p>He grinned, turning to face the doorway.</p><hr/><p>Before the dungeon came the... “training” area. That’s what it said on the map.</p><p>...</p><p>It really wasn’t any less horrifying, the second time around.</p><p>A boy is strung up by his heels, arms tied behind his back. A cannon fires directly into his body. He’s long lost consciousness— all you could hear was the crack of gunpowder, the bone-crunching thud of an impact, and the horrible sound of air leak out. Over. and over. and over again. </p><p>Across the hall, two boys stood with their hands tangled in a volleyball net. Behind them, faceless knights <em> crushed </em> their spines with their swords. Over. and over. All they could do was cry out.</p><p>Further down, several athletes ran, and ran, and ran down a treadmill that never stopped. At the far end, a single drip of water. At the other, a whirling iron blade. One boy tripped. The others let him fall. </p><p>They were cognitions. There was nothing he could do. He knew that. And yet, he found his eyes desperately searching for a door to this cage— one that he knew didn’t exist.</p><p>“This is...” Kasumi grit her teeth, <em>“This </em> is what he thinks of the volleyball team?”</p><p>“It’s much worse...” Akira looked aside. “I want to help them too, but... these are only cognitions. If we really want to help them, we have to change Kamoshida’s heart.”</p><p>Her fists clenched. She bit her lip and swallowed. “There’s no justifying it. No athlete deserves this from a coach. No one deserves this at all!”</p><p>“I know.” He nodded. “I know.”</p><p>All they could do was move forward.</p><hr/><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>The cell was empty.</p><p>They arrived in the dungeon. The cell was empty. Lines of cells stretched up and down the hall. The cell was empty. There was another Shadow to deal with on the way. The cell was empty. He thought it was good time to show off what she’d taught him. The cell was empty. He started the ambush with his grappling hook, tearing its mask off. The cell was empty.</p><p>It was a Jack o’ Lantern and another Pixie. The cell was empty. She knocked the Pixie down with a well-placed gunshot. The cell was empty. A Baton Pass let Arsène tear the other apart. The cell was empty. They high-fived again after the All-Out Attack. The cell was empty.</p><p>They made their way down the hall to where Morgana would be.</p><p>The cell was empty.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“...Senpai?”</p><p>He felt her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“...Sorry,” he mumbled, “I just... need a minute.”</p><p>Akira gripped the bars of the cell as his legs gave out. He <em> pressed </em> his head into the metal, feeling the throbbing pain <em> grow </em> against his skull.</p><p>Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.</p><p>What the hell?</p><p>He shouldn’t have waited. He should’ve gone right away. If he’d gone to the Palace yesterday— even if he’d gone alone, then... Morgana...</p><p>
  <em> Morgana...</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>His friend wasn’t dead. He knew that. Morgana was too stubborn to die like that. Especially to someone like Kamoshida. He could hear his voice now. <em>“Who do you think you’re talking to? I am Morgana— the hope of all humanity! And hope will never die!”</em> Yeah. Something like that.</p><p>He shouldn’t doubt him. He wouldn’t doubt him. He’d never doubt his friend. He never did, he never had, and he wasn’t going to start now.</p><p>His friend...</p><p>...</p><p>Right.</p><p>A Trickster wasn’t one to believe in destiny. Their very existence undid the thralls of fate. But something tied them together. Something beyond time and space. It was a bond that could never be broken. A blood oath. A vow upon your very soul.</p><p>They would meet again.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Still, that didn’t mean he couldn’t miss him.</p><p>“...Okay.” Akira picked himself up. “Sorry. I’m... alright now.”</p><p>Kasumi looked worried. “...Are you sure? It’s okay if you need time.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine.” He shook his head, confidently. “He’s not here, but... I know Mona’s okay. He’s gotta’ be.”</p><p>...</p><p>For now, they had to move on.</p><hr/><p>“So... this is a Safe Room?”</p><p>The pair had made their way back through the dungeon, leaving the empty cell behind. On the way out, Akira’d noticed a gap in cognition— one he’d already marked on the map.</p><p>“That’s right,” he gestured to the hazy scene of a classroom, fading in and out, “Safe Rooms emerge within a Palace Ruler’s cognition when that person doesn’t feel they have a ‘hold’ on that place. This is one of the third year classrooms, and I don’t think anyone from 3-C is on the volleyball team.”</p><p>“I see...” Kasumi poked at one of the illusory chairs. Her finger went right through. “So there are places even someone like <em> him </em> can’t reach.”</p><p>“Not even in his mind,” Akira confirmed. “Kamoshida isn’t particularly powerful, nor disciplined. There’s no scheme, no greater purpose. Just a pathetic old letch taking out his insecurities on <em> children </em> who can’t fight back.” He didn’t know he’d been making a fist, but he let it drop. “But that means there’s going to be a lot of Safe Rooms around. Lots of gaps in cognition. And we can use that to our advantage.”</p><p>“So the more Safe Rooms someone has, the weaker they are?” she summed up, “How many did... Shido have then?”</p><p>“Well, that one was a bit different.” Huh. He’d never heard her omit an honorific before. “Shido’s reach spread across Japan’s whole political sphere. There were bound to be places he missed.”</p><p>“Oh! I see,” she murmured, “So... was he an exception? Or is there just no correlation?”</p><p>“I don’t know, honestly.” He had no trouble admitting it. “We only ever went through seven Palaces. Safe Rooms always had logic— a reason behind them. But I don’t have enough to go on, as far as patterns go.”</p><p>Kasumi nodded. “Do you think we’ll explore Palaces you haven’t infiltrated before?”</p><p>“That seems likely,” he shrugged, crossing his arms, “There are probably tons of them out there. Most of the Palaces we’d encountered ended up having something to do with Shido though, so his confession made it real easy to round up his underlings. Or at least, that’s what Sae told me.”</p><p>“So there wasn’t a need.” She finished his thought. “If stealing Shido’s heart will... ‘round up’ those Palace rulers, will we be going to his Palace next?”</p><p>That gave him pause.</p><p>He knew Shido’s Palace was the endgame. That’s where everything led. At least, everything they’d dealt with up to that point. But was it a good idea to go <em> right </em> for Shido?</p><p>There were ups and downs to the idea. Er, what are they called again? Pros and cons. Perfect for Akira Kurusu: Professional Convict.</p><p>Anyway.</p><p>One one hand, taking Shido down <em> now </em> would throw the entire conspiracy down the drain. If the leader of the United Future Party was outed as a criminal, his underlings would fall with him. They had no leader, no chain of command outside Shido himself. That included Akechi. The black-masked killer wouldn’t take orders from anyone else. So it was likely that both the Mental Shutdowns and Psychotic Breakdowns would stop.</p><p>On the other hand...</p><p>There were tons of little things that’d go wrong. But the most prominent thing he could think of was simple— they’d be changing the future <em> drastically.</em> And of course, while that was the entire point, if they did too much too fast? They might end up in a world they didn’t recognize. All his knowledge would be useless. And that... that was the worst case scenario.</p><p>“I don’t think it’ll be <em> right away,”</em> he started, “There’s still Mementos to consider. If we take Shido down, a lot of our problems disappear. But it becomes significantly harder to get through Mementos without Palaces.” He stopped. “Er, that doesn’t sound right. What I mean is...”</p><p>He drummed his fingers on the side of his arm. “When Shido was removed, Yaldabaoth didn’t like it. So he just... put someone else in charge of the conspiracy, even though it didn’t make sense.” His brow furrowed. “Our main goal is to get to the bottom of Mementos. So as long as Yaldabaoth has power, Shido’s group will have power. So we should go after Shido once we get close to Mementos’ depths, and take the two out, one after the other. That way, we’ll be best equipped to deal with them, since it minimizes ‘unknown territory’... or the time between heists where our future knowledge might not apply. Does that make sense?”</p><p>She nodded after a while. “It does. Thank you.”</p><p>...</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“For now? Our main focus is two things— helping people in immediate danger, and getting <em> you </em> into top shape.” Akira affirmed. “You’re <em> super </em> strong, trust me. Out of all my Thieves, your Awakening made you the strongest. But you don’t have a lot of experience yet. That’s why we’re here.”</p><p>He gestured around them. “It’s two birds with one stone. Uh, scone.” He got the words mixed up all the time— he blamed the Treasure demon. “We’re helping folks in need, and you’re learning on the job. Trust me, when all this is over...</p><p>You’ll be as strong as I am. Maybe stronger.”</p><p>...</p><p>She was silent for a while.</p><p>“...Uh, I know that’s not your goal or anything,” he assured, “But—”</p><p>“It’s alright,” she held her hand up. “I know what you meant.”</p><p>He nodded, wordlessly.</p><p>...</p><p>“...It’s true. I didn’t join your cause to fight. Helping others <em> was </em> part of it...” she looked him in the eye. “But most of all, I wanted to help <em> you</em>, Senpai. It’s... my own regret, I think. I hope that’s not selfish.”</p><p>“Not at all,” he let his arms fall to his sides, “Besides, an ally is an ally. I appreciate the help. Really, I do.”</p><p>That seemed to satisfy her. She nodded with a smile.</p><p>...</p><p>“Come to think of it...” Kasumi tilted her head. Her ponytail followed. “How strong <em> are </em> you, Senpai? You said this Palace and its ruler weren’t very powerful, right?”</p><p>“That’s true...” he sighed, “Kamoshida definitely wasn’t the <em> toughest </em> Shadow we ever faced. But it was... personal, to us.” Akira looked away. “It was our first heist too. I remember everything felt so... cathartic. I don’t think I really felt that again until Shido.” His eyes lit up. “Oh! Not that beating the other Palace rulers wasn’t! It’s just...”</p><p>She waved off the concern. Akira sighed, gratefully.</p><p>“As for your question? Um...” he frowned. “I’m... pretty strong. I think? I don’t know.” He removed his mask in service of the question. “Hey Satanael, can you still grow Kaiju-sized and shoot bullets of sin?”</p><p>The archangel manifested with his arms crossed. Oh. He was large. Satanael had to hunch over to fit in the tiny Safe Room. His little halo spun slowly, its tiny wings clinking each time it hit the chandelier.</p><p><em>“</em><b><em>Good day, Trickster. Trickster’s beloved.</em></b><em>”</em> Akira choked on air. <em>“</em><b><em>As per your questions</em></b><strong><em>—</em></strong> <b> <em>no. We forsought the sins thou hadst pillaged when we slayed the God of Control. Our stature as well, were a product of the People’s Will. That too, we relinquished.</em></b><em>”</em></p><p>“Wow…” Kasumi regained her composure and bowed. “It’s nice to meet you, Satanael-san! Thank you for helping my friend.”</p><p>Akira sweatdropped. “What a cool customer…” </p><p><em>“</em><b><em>The pleasure is ours, young one.</em></b><em>”</em> The great archangel nodded his head. <em>“</em><b><em>Though we would humbly request more... </em></b><span class="u"><b><em>adequate</em> </b> </span> <b> <em> accommodations for when next we meet.</em></b><em>”</em></p><p>“To be fair, I didn’t think you’d still be this big,” Akira scratched the back of his. “Next time I summon you will probably be in battle, so...”</p><p><em>“</em><b><em>A room larger than this shall suffice</em></b><em>,”</em> the Persona began to fade into flame, <em>“</em><b><em>Though we advise thou wouldst use our strength wisely.</em></b><em>”</em></p><p>“Bosses only. Got it.” He shot a few fingerguns at the Champion of Freedom. “There’s one of those coming up though, so be ready.”</p><p><em>“</em><b><em>We are ever vigilant, Trickster</em></b><em>,”</em> he was gone, but his voice still echoed, <em>“</em><b><em>Call forth our might for the sake of thine justice!</em></b><em>”</em></p><p>“Okay! Okay!” he sighed, “I’ll make it count. Thanks.”</p><p>And the presence vanished from his mind.</p><p>...</p><p>“So that was Satanael.” He said curtly. “He’s... very excited.”</p><p>“He seems very polite!” Kasumi nodded excitedly, “I’m looking forward to seeing him in battle.”</p><p>“Well, you won’t have to wait long...” Akira fixed his gloves, preparing to set out, “There’s a boss before the next Safe Room. I’ll teach you basic boss-battle tactics, then I’ll bring him out.”</p><p>Seeing his temperament change, she stood from her chair. “There’s still more to learn then?”</p><p>“That’s life for ya’,” he grinned, “It’s just positioning stuff. With normal battles, we can get away with surrounding our enemies and beating ‘em that way. With bosses, we either stick together, or if they’re real dangerous, we stay behind cover.”</p><p>Kasumi frowned. “What if there isn’t anything to hide behind?”</p><p>“Then it turns into a brawl. We try to avoid that.” He moved to the door. “There should be cover in the Throne Room behind the pillars. If he ends up knocking those down... just stay close, and you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“I’ll do that,” she agreed. “Any weaknesses? General strategy?”</p><p>“He’s strong against gunfire,” he remembered after a while. “He’ll be flanked with two enemies of the same type, weak to Electricity. Let me take care of that.”</p><p>“Roger!” she let a little smile shine through, “I’ll be counting on you, Senpai!”</p><p>He nodded with a grin. “Likewise.”</p><p>With that, they were back on the job.</p><hr/><p>They ran into a few more Shadows on the way.</p><p>“Cendrillon!!”</p><p>A single Vorpal Blade was enough to deal with them. They moved on.</p><p>“Cendrillon!!”</p><p>A Tempest Slash knocked them flat, and she finished with a Makouga. Off they went.</p><p>“Cendrillon!!”</p><p>Two critical hits in a row, then a well-placed gunshot. Another encounter, done and done.</p><p>“Cendrillon!!”</p><p>“Cendrillon!!”</p><p>“Cendrillon!!”</p><p>And so went the next three or so. Each and every one had been dealt with in a flash— two moves or less. They had the initiative every time. No one could sneak up on him after all. And if they did, he’d Tumble away, just like she’d taught him. So…</p><p>“Cendrillon!!”</p><p>Down went another.</p><p>“...Royale?”</p><p>“Hm? What is it, Senpai?”</p><p>The two of them stood in what was once a posh dining room, now a smoldering mess. Fine tapestries lay in tatters, long tables were in pieces, and the fire of the hearth had long since been snuffed. </p><p>Not that he was sympathetic. He’d tear this place apart, brick by brick, if he could. Just...</p><p>“How’s your Stamina? You used a lot of moves just there.” And everywhere. “I know it’s a short infiltration today, but we still have a boss to fight.”</p><p>“I’m feeling great! Never better!” she said proudly, “Every time I summon Cendrillon, I feel... so <em> strong! </em> Like nothing can stop me! Like I’m making a difference!”</p><p>Ah.</p><p>So that’s what it was.</p><p>“You definitely are.” Akira was sure to agree. “You’ve been a huge help so far.”</p><p>He looked around the room.</p><p>“Um... do you remember when we started hanging out?” He led with something small.</p><p>...She nodded after a while.</p><p>“Right. It was because...” Her eyes drooped. “I was in a slump... at the time.”</p><p>“...I think the Metaverse might be good for you.” he said. This, he truly believed. “You said your coach recommended some time off? I think this will be a good way to get inspiration.”</p><p>...!</p><p>Her eyes slowly widened.</p><p>“You’re right!” she took his hands, excited, “Fighting in the Metaverse is so freeing! I’m not tired at all— my body feels so light! I could plan all sorts of programs in here...!”</p><p>He could see her mind run <em> wild </em> with possibilities. Well, as long as he could turn that energy into something positive.</p><p>“We’ll keep trying new things while we’re training you as a Phantom Thief. Different tactics, new ways to fight. See what sticks.” He nodded. Yusuke would be proud. “Let me know what I can do to help. I’ll be backing you up, like always.”</p><p>Her smile was so bright.</p><p>“Thank you Senpai!” she bowed, “I’ll do my best!”</p><p>And so, they passed the Baton again.</p><hr/><p>The Throne room was empty, save for that Golden Knight.</p><p>“He heard about us last time around, too.” Joker recalled, from their place behind the pillar. “And we weren’t the <em> stealthiest </em> back then, but it still surprised us. Now? We’re ready for them.”</p><p>“...Senpai?”</p><p>He turned to look at her. “Yeah?”</p><p>Kasumi let out a yawn.</p><p>“I’m feeling tired... suddenly.” Royale said, one eye closed. “...It must’ve been all those Vorpal Blades. You wanted to use Satanael-san, right? Why don’t you show me what... the ‘Wild Card’ can do?”</p><p>He squinted.</p><p>“...You’re a bad liar, you know. You have more Stamina than anyone I’ve ever met. Do you know how sore I was, trying to keep up with your daily routine!? And I’d been a Phantom Thief for <em>months!!"</em></p><p>He didn’t raise his voice beyond a whisper, but she had the decency to look sheepish. “...Was it <em> that </em> obvious?”</p><p>“Just a little. But being a bad liar isn’t a bad thing.” It was cute, actually. “Besides, what kind of leader would I be— much less a thief, if I didn’t honor my treasured ally’s <em> personal </em> request?”</p><p>She giggled. “Well then. Show me what you can do.”</p><p>He grinned, as Arsène appeared. <em>"<strong>It would be our pleasure!</strong>"</em></p><p>And with a flip and a twist, they were off.</p><p><em>"<strong>What the!?</strong>"</em> the Shadow barely got a word out, before a gunshot silenced its cry. The knight in grey dissociated into a pool of sludge. Following their lead, his comrade and the golden knight moved to do the same.</p><p>“Hi there. Joker here. Y’know, the Phantom Thief of Hearts? Maybe you’ve heard of me.” They definitely hadn’t. “If you want to call for reinforcements, be my guest. I wouldn’t blame you for being scared.”</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>!?</strong>"</em>
</p><p>The two Bicorns looked at each other. Then to their leader, for orders. Eligor’s beady red eyes narrowed beneath his helm.</p><p><em>"<strong>Asinine knave!</strong>" </em>The knight roared. <em>"<strong>To sully the Castle of the great Kamoshida so brazenly! We are more than enough to deal with insolent brats like you!</strong>"</em></p><p>“Suit yourself.” Joker rolled out his neck. “No backsies.”</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>Rrrrragh!!</strong>"</em>
</p><p>By his side, the two Bicorns rushed forward, headfirst. Dodging the first was a simple matter. Like a bull, you stood in place ‘til the last moment... then stepped to the side! A simple twirl on his heel, and the wicked horse had plowed right past him. Then came the next. Probably won’t fall for the same trick. Alrighty. Like a bull it was, then.</p><p>Holding his hands out before, him, all he had to do was wait... wait... not <em> just </em> yet... <em>Now!</em> A quick leap forward, and he’d flipped up and over the thing— a perfect aerial cartwheel, just like she taught him. Royale wasn’t lying: in the Metaverse, your body felt light as a feather.</p><p>He heard a <em> crash </em> from behind him, as the first Bicorn ran headlong into the Palace door. The second tore its head about wildly, desperately searching for its prey. They wouldn’t be a concern. At least for the next ten seconds.</p><p>That was plenty of time.</p><p><em>"<strong>You fools!!</strong>"</em> Eligor spat, <em>"<strong>I'll do this myself!</strong>"</em></p><p>The mounted knight spun his lance and thrusted it forward. Simple. Another sidestep from him. Then a wild swing left. He ducked this time. A slash straight down? He barely had to move his body. Ooh, maybe time for a bit of flair.</p><p>He planted his foot on the spear’s tip, keeping its point buried in the tiled floor. “How’s that goin’ for ya’?”</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>!!</strong>"</em>
</p><p>The Shadow let out a growl in its deep, garbled voice. <em>"<strong>You little... Stay still!</strong>"</em></p><p>Joker grinned, as the sound of galloping grew louder and louder. Meanwhile, the armored soul struggled to lift its mighty pike from beneath his heel. Oh! He could help with that. A sudden step to the side, and Eligor raised his lance hiiiigh above his head. Ah. That was too fast. The knight in red struggled to keep his balance atop his steed, juxtaposed with the sudden weight of his mighty spear.</p><p>And that opening was all he’d needed. Two birds with one scone. Hey, he got it right that time!</p><p>A charging Bicorn couldn’t see where they were going— they were using their heads, after all! And so the poor thing, so deadset on skewering him, had trampled its leader with its own two horns.</p><p><em>"<strong>Gah!! You worthless beast!</strong>"</em> Eligor and the two steeds had fallen flat. <em>"<strong>Unhand me this instant!</strong>"</em></p><p>They didn’t have hands, but he was trapped under the Bicorn regardless. It was another ten seconds, at most. </p><p>A distorted snarl behind him was all he needed to hear. With his feet planted like roots, he turned and raised it forth.</p><p>The Tyrant’s Pistol. Born from the soul of Lucifer, the Morning Star. The most powerful firearm he owned, brought to even further heights by the force of a Fusion Alarm. It made his Magic stat fifteen levels higher, just by holding it. One shot was stronger than a Megidolaon. And he had eight of them.</p><p>Seven now.</p><p>Its head was dust before it reached him. Its body came next. Even its rear hooves, clinging to life, barreled forth without purpose. Joker gave no ground, staring straight ahead, as the charging Bicorn evaporated before him. The fine black mist of its departure never reached his face.</p><p>...Ohhh, he felt so <em>cool.</em></p><p><em>"<strong>You fiend!</strong>"</em> Eligor had freed himself. <em>"<strong>Enough of your cowardice! You die NOW!!</strong>"</em></p><p>Joker pouted. “How is dodging your attacks ‘cowardly’? Do you expect me to just roll over and die?”</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>Yes!!</strong>"</em>
</p><p>He didn’t know what he expected. </p><p>The other Bicorn was back on its feet. With a snort and gnash of its teeth, the beast ground its hooves into the floor, preparing to charge. Sheesh. Did they know how to do anything else?</p><p>Oh well. Time to try something new.</p><p>With a guttural roar, the Bicorn charged. Again. Joker stood tall in anticipation, waiting for the moment to strike.</p><p>‘...I can see it.’</p><p>With the power of his Third Eye, the world slowed down. Colors bled away. The galloping of the one-horse stampede slid to a standstill. Slowly. Ever so slowly. All he had to do was wait. Wait until he could <em> juuuuust </em> reach...</p><p>...Now.</p><p>Another spin on his heel, and he’d stepped out of the way— this time, with an arm reaching out. As the steed stomped on by, he let the side of its horn slap into the palm of his hand, curling into a fist around it. With the grace of someone <em> way </em> more qualified, he threw himself onto the raging Bicorn’s back.</p><p>“Whoa there!” he pat the side of the beast’s mane as it bucked wildly, “Easy now!”</p><p>He saw Eligor’s glowing eyes narrow. <em>"<strong>What trickery is this!?</strong>"</em></p><p>“Oh, just— whoawhoawhoawhoa— horsing around!” he got out between soothing the beast, “Or is it ‘horseplay’? I dunno’. Which would piss you off more?”</p><p>The knight in red snapped at his reins. <em>"<strong>You'll pay for your foolishness! En garde!</strong>"</em></p><p>Eligor and his lance were ready and waiting. A jousting match, was it? Sure. He’d done weirder things in his life. Turning into a mouse to eat cognitive spiritual cheese on a Tokyo cruise was forever at the top of that list.</p><p>“Let us go, faithful steed!” He nudged its horns in the right direction. “Hya!”</p><p>Was it coincidence? Or just instinct? Either way, when it was given the order, off it went. Joker and the knightly spirit were locked in for a deadly collision.</p><p>‘...Let’s see. What do I use as a weapon here?’ the Phantom Thief casually stroked his chin in thought. ‘My knife is too short. And Tyrant’s Pistol just feels unfair. So...’</p><p>That only left one thing.</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>Die!!</strong>"</em>
</p><p>Eligor moved to run him through. But he’d miscalculated. A simple tug of his arm was all it took. Joker used his grappling hook to pull the knight forward— too far forward. With a cry of shock, the crimson knight tumbled off his horse, the cognitive being vanishing without its spiritual tether. He was trampled beneath the Bicorn, as the two-horned beast stumbled over its master’s body, tripping, falling, then expiring. It seems Eligor’s lance had pierced its side as he fell.</p><p>Clicking his tongue, Joker let himself roll to his feet. His opponent was still on his knees, spear gripped like a cane, as the knight struggled to stand.</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>You... YOU!!</strong>"</em>
</p><p>It was another lance strike. Then another. And another. Each he dodged with ease. Barely a step in any direction, and the thing missed by a mile.</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>Damn brat... If I could just... hit you!!</strong>"</em>
</p><p>He blinked.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>The knight paused. <em>"<strong>Wh-What?</strong>"</em></p><p>Joker spread his arms, invitingly.</p><p>“Sure, since you asked so nicely.” The Phantom Thief flexed his fingers. “One free shot. No strings attached. You fight for Kamoshida? I’ll show you how strong that makes you.”</p><p>Eligor roared with fury. <em>"<strong>Don't mock me!! You bastard!!</strong>"</em></p><p>It was a thrust like lightning. The spearhead moved to pierce his heart. At this distance, trying to dodge was useless. So there was only one thing to do.</p><p>He closed his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>...What...?</strong>"</em>
</p><p>When he opened them, he could see clearly. No mask at the edge of his vision. It had burned away in the seconds passed.</p><p>What he saw was that spearhead, pushed far as it would go. It lay right before his eyes unmoving, despite the mountless knight’s best efforts.</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>H-How...?</strong>"</em>
</p><p>As if to answer his question, a spectral hand began to form about the head of the pike. Holding it in place, keeping him from harm was his heart’s armor— Arsène, the Pillager of Twilight. And with a flick of his wrist, the spear snapped, it too vanishing to the Sea from whence it came.</p><p>“It makes you weak. Weaker than him.” He answered his own question. “Taking orders from someone who gets his power beating on <em> kids? </em> A lowlife who throws his weight around, <em> knowing </em> they can’t fight back? You’re lower than low. You’re nothing.”</p><p><em>"<strong>You... You...!</strong>"</em> The knight made a fist, but that too dropped. <em>"<strong>What... are you!?</strong>"</em></p><p>Akira shrugged.</p><p>“Weren’t you listening?” he tapped a finger to his temple. “I’m Joker, the Phantom Thief of Hearts. And you’re history.”</p><p>Behind him, he felt Arsène give way to his other self. The mythological Trickster. Satanael spread his arms, as a pit of darkness opened beneath the lone knight.</p><p>“Begone.”</p><p>And the soul was swallowed by the Black Viper.</p><hr/><p>...Was that cool? Or did it make him look like a crazy person?</p><p><em>"<strong>It was 'cool'.</strong>" </em>Arsène assured. <em>"<strong>You were 'cool', Trickster.</strong>"</em></p><p>“Are you sure? Because you’re me. So I don’t know if that’s an unbiased opinion.” Akira furrowed his brow. “Also when you say ‘cool’ like that, you just sound facetious.”</p><p>The gentleman thief put his hand to his chest, in mock offense. <em>"<strong>How rude! You would accuse <span class="u">me</span> of personal bias? Truly? <span class="u">Moi</span>?</strong>"</em></p><p><em>"<strong>We wouldst consider such behavior to be expected of thee, child.</strong>" </em>Satanael rumbled. <em>"<strong>Thou hast displayed partiality on several occasions of great import.</strong>"</em></p><p><em>"<strong>Ah... Monsieur Satanael, that is what we call... a 'joke'.</strong>"</em> Arsène said quietly. <em>"<strong>It is something clearly false, spoken in jest.</strong>"</em></p><p><em>"<strong>We see.</strong>"</em> The archangel stroked his chin. <em>"<strong>We do not understand.</strong>"</em></p><p>“You’ll get there, buddy,” Akira assured the fallen angel, before turning to Arsène. “And hey, I notice you didn’t deny the facetious part.”</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>Sharp as ever, Trickster. Sharp as ever.</strong>"</em>
</p><p>“Senpai!!”</p><p>The familiar voice of his Kouhai brought their little talk to an end. Arsène took the opportunity to slink away, unpunished.</p><p>“That was...”</p><p>He could see her struggle with words. Oh. This was either about to be really heartening or really heartbreaking.</p><p>
  <em>"...amazing!"</em>
</p><p>Ahh, thank god. Though, he couldn’t help but feel a bit worried, for her sake.</p><p>“You moved! And then you dodged! And then you used that aerial I taught you! And you rode that horse! And then! And then...!”</p><p>“Deep breaths, Royale.” He grinned. “But I’m glad you enjoyed the show.”</p><p>“I learned so much, just <em> watching </em> you! Oh, I have so many ideas!” Kasumi clapped her hands together, “That twisting flip onto the horse! And the way you twirled your grappling hook like a ribbon!” She took his hands, in excitement. “Our infiltration is over for today, right? Are you free? Would you like to come to the gym with me? I want to start practicing, right away!”</p><p>It seemed even her usual politeness fell away when she was excited. What pure passion.</p><p>“If you think it’ll help.” He nodded with a grin. “We got a good amount done today. Tomorrow, we secure our route to the Treasure.”</p><p>“Yes! I’m looking forward to it!” Royale shook both his hands. “Shall we go, Senpai?”</p><p>“Lead the way.”</p><p>And the two left the Palace behind for the day. He was ready to take on Kamoshida. He was ready to take on the world!</p><p>“I have a general idea, but I want you to show me how you did that mounting flip! Do you have any experience with a pommel horse?”</p><p>...On second thought, he could really use a nap. Maybe he could squeeze one in on the train ride over...?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Whims of Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmares and daydreams, both in equal measure.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Talking”, ‘Thinking’, “<b>Igor Talking</b> ”, “<span class="u">Caroline/Justine/Lavenza Talking</span>”, “<em>Morgana Talking </em> ”, “<b><em>Persona Talking</em> </b> ”, “<span class="u"><em>Jose/Phone Talking </em> </span>”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Akira... Hey, Akira!"</em>
</p><p>“C’mon bro... You can’t just... food coma forever.”</p><p>“Heh! I totally get it though. Dad’s curry is a total knockout!!”</p><p>What...?</p><p>He cracked open an eye— <em> Oww... </em>Holy crap. You know when you get that gross sleep crust? Yeah. It’s the worst. And it felt like he just got an eyeful. Ohhh god. Yep. Definitely in his tear duct. And no amount of blinking seemed to help. Ughhhh... This sucks.</p><p>A permanent notch in his brow, he sat up— apparently, he’d fallen asleep sitting down— removed his glasses, and rubbed. And rubbed. And rubbed. At some point, whatever <em> hell </em> had wrought upon him had finally subsided, and he could see clearly.</p><p>The dim hanging lights of Leblanc slowly faded into view. A couple of plates, some empty, some half-full, dotted the tables and counter... The TV droned on and on about the nation’s stock market, and how the rich-people’s-feelings graph was doing today. Meanwhile, nine sets of eyes were on him. Including those of his favorite rich person.</p><p>“Are you tired?” Haru asked, “I can’t quite blame you, considering the hour.”</p><p>“You kiddin’? The night’s just begun!” Ryuji let out a whoop, “Party on ‘til dawn baby!”</p><p>“I must thank you again,” Yusuke turned to Boss and bowed his head, “For allowing us all to the spend the night.”</p><p>The man barked a laugh. “It’s my pleasure. You kids don’t get <em> too </em> crazy now.”</p><p>...What? What’s going on?</p><p>The Phantom Thieves littered Leblanc like they owned the place, Futaba and Morgana together at the counter, the rest of them in booths. Boss stood in his usual spot by the bar, a rare smile on his face.</p><p>“Huh? What do you mean?” Ann’s concerned voice broke him from his thoughts. “This whole sleepover was your idea. Are you still half asleep?”</p><p><em>"Give him a break! He's been planning all day."</em> Morgana laughed from a stool by the counter, <em>"We've been running all over town, buying ingredients and supplies... I could barely fit in the bag when we were done!"</em></p><p>“You’re such a trooper, Mona.” Futaba stretched out his feline cheeks. “Watching over our leader like that.”</p><p>
  <em>"G-Gah! Hey! My poor whiskers...!"</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>‘...This was... my idea?</p><p>A Phantom Thief sleepover...’</p><p>He blinked.</p><p>And looked around the room.</p><p>On the left, behind the counter was Boss, dutifully cleaning a glass like a bartender. Sitting on the high chairs were Futaba and Morgana, each with an empty plate of curry, an empty cup of coffee, and hearts full of home. At the booth toward the door sat Makoto and Ryuji, talking about scholarships of all things, with Ann sitting across from them. At his own booth, discussing the merits of rooftop beansprouts were Haru and Yusuke. The seat beside him was... empty.</p><p>A Phantom Thief sleepover...</p><p>Futaba. Morgana. Makoto. Ryuji. Ann. Haru. Yusuke. And...</p><p>...</p><p>“Hey...” his voice was soft. Confused. “Aren’t we missing someone?”</p><p>A crowd of heads swiveled in unison. They looked to each other. Stared. Then back to him.</p><p>“Nah, this is everyone.” Ryuji trailed off... “Unless there was someone else you wanted to invite?”</p><p>“Ooh!” Ann clapped. “Could it be <em> Yoshizawa-san? </em>”</p><p>He blinked.</p><p>“She helped you out a great deal this past year.” Makoto nodded approvingly. “And she knows about our group. It would be nice to get to know her better.”</p><p>And blinked again.</p><p>“She seems really nice!” Haru chirped. “And any friend of Akira’s is a friend of ours!”</p><p>He felt like he was forgetting something important.</p><p>“Hey, not just that!” Ryuji put up his pinky finger. “Isn’t she his... <em>y'know?"</em></p><p>Yoshizawa...</p><p>“Ryuji!” Futaba whapped him on the arm. “You can’t just say things like that!”</p><p>
  <em>Yoshizawa...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Honestly, Skull. Have a little tact, why don't you?"</em>
</p><p>Kasumi...</p><p>“Now now, that’s enough of that.” Boss laughed. “Cut the kid some slack. He’s been running around all day.”</p><p>
  <em>Kasumi...?</em>
</p><p>“It <em> is </em> a shame she couldn’t be here today.” Yusuke shook his head. “But it is most reassuring to know she is there for you, when we can’t be.”</p><p>‘...Huh?’</p><p>He blinked once more.</p><p>That’s right... Kasumi was... <em>Kasumi was...</em></p><p>“Right here.”</p><p>His head turned. </p><p>Kasumi was right beside him, in the booth seat. Her hand gave his a gentle squeeze, to let him know she was there.</p><p>“I’m right here.”</p><p>The lights were off in Leblanc. The café was empty. The dim blue light of the streetlamp was all they had.</p><p>“I’m here for you, Senpai.”</p><p>And soon, even that faded to black.</p><hr/><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>It was all a dream.</p><p>...</p><p>Funny how life worked out.</p><p>You know that phrase, “Living the dream”? Tends to be positive, right? Well, what if you lived a dream, then lost it, then the whole world moved on? Like it <em> was </em> a dream. Like it didn’t matter. And then the same world that robbed you had the <em> audacity </em> to make you dream about it? To relive it? To have it stolen away <em> all </em> over again? You’d feel like you were going insane.</p><p>...</p><p>Akira ran his palms over his face, leaving them tented over his mouth and nose.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there. But eventually, his alarm went off.</p><p>He had to get moving.</p><hr/><p>God, he needed therapy.</p><p>It was a thought that struck him between the clatter of the tracks. The train to Shibuya was always packed, even the line from somewhere like Yongen. Akira adjusted his hold on the bag at his chest, hugging it tight, as fellow passengers squished his poor, sore body from all its poor, sore sides.</p><p>Yeah. Going into the Metaverse had its consequences. Sure, you could move however you wanted during an infiltration. If you could think it, you could do it! And it was super helpful. But there was a price to pay.</p><p>There’s a bit of natural disconnect between your brain and your body. Sort of like, a mental feedback barrier to keep the two from overloading. Not in the Metaverse. In the world of cognition, your body was in <em> perfect </em> sync with your brain. There was no disconnect, no delay. If you could think it, you could do it. No, seriously. It was why Akira could do a one-armed pull-up into a flip in Kamoshida’s Palace, <em> months </em> before his body had developed any sort of muscle definition. But like we’ve mentioned, it came at a cost.</p><p>First-time travelers of the other world return to reality <em> exhausted </em> beyond belief. Moving according to cognition is something neither your brain, <em> nor </em> your body was built to do. You could do it for a while, safely. With enough training, it became second nature! But on your first few outings, <em>boy, </em>you were sore beyond belief. After every infiltration, he had vague memories of stumbling home in a daze, crumpling his clothes on the floor in a heap, and passing out until morning came.</p><p>Of course, he’d gotten used to it over time. The human body was surprisingly adaptable. The pain had grown less and less apparent as months went by. So by the time Kawakami had introduced him to the concept of a massage, he was capable of doing... something <em> other </em> than crashing for fourteen hours straight. And that was a huge boon. Though, the most he ever did with that time was take a <em> niiiice </em> long soak at the bathhouse across the street.</p><p>Unfortunately, while his memories, his experience, his <em> brain </em> had come back with him? His <em> body </em> hadn’t. Neither had his ability to ask his homeroom teacher to his room in a maid outfit. And so, Akira Kurusu was left high, dry, and full of lactic acid.</p><p>He really needed to start frequenting that gym. Maybe not after an infiltration though. Kasumi had run him <em> ragged </em> yesterday, trying to learn that mounted flip he’d done.</p><p>And besides, Coach Hiraguchi said something about yoga. Maybe he could start there?</p><p>
  <em>"<span class="u">Shibuya. This is Shibuya.</span>"</em>
</p><p>The pleasantly distorted voice of the train informed him so. Akira let himself be swallowed in the crowd, gently swaying to and fro as they departed the train toward Station Square.</p><p>Eventually though, they stopped bearing his weight. He had to stand on his own feet, as the Ginza Line gate finally appeared ‘round the corner.</p><p>...He was thinking about something, wasn’t he?</p><p>Right. Confidants.</p><p>God, he needed therapy.</p><p>For better, for worse, there was a Confidant who could help with that. Unfortunately, Takuto Maruki wouldn’t arrive at Shujin Academy until around mid-May. No... That’s not right. He would be there the day Ann awakened her Persona. That was…</p><p>Friday. This coming Friday.</p><p>He could work with that. If he remembered right, Takuto closed his private practice around this time, after Kobayakawa invited him to become the school’s therapist. So it’s not like he could call ahead, or anything. It was Wednesday today, so that meant... two days. Just two days.</p><p>Two days...</p><p>...</p><p>Last night was...</p><p>...</p><p>It was probably the first of many.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>He <em> really </em> hoped that Takuto could help him. Even a little.</p><hr/><p>Lunch break is a munch break!</p><p>So he hummed to himself as the school bells tolled. It was a rather boring day today; the lectures went by in a flash! Though, all the coffee this morning had been... a poor decision. As soon as classes let out, he made a quick little trip to the bathroom.</p><p>It didn’t take him long. Though, they were out of paper towels, so he had to flick the water off in the sink and wipe his hands on his pants. That’s always fun.</p><p>In any case, today was another infiltration. As per his “No Metaverse-ing on an empty stomach!” rule, Akira made his way down the stairs to the school store. Maybe today, he could finally get his sandwich.</p><p>“Sorry, son. Just sold out.”</p><p>Or not.</p><p>Akira let out a long <em> siiiiigh</em>, as he nodded thanks to the polite lunchlady. It seems his delectable Yakisoba Pan-tasy was not to be. At least, not today. They sure sold out fast... Ugh. Fine. No bathroom break tomorrow. He was going straight for the gold!</p><p>“Oh! Kurusu-kun?”</p><p>He turned at the familiar voice.</p><p>Shiho Suzui had tapped his shoulder with a kind smile. She had a little cloth-wrapped bento in one of her hands.</p><p>She also looked... much better. The bandage on her arm was gone, and the bruises she’d had a few days ago seemed to be fading.</p><p>“Hey Suzui.” He nodded. “How’s... it going?”</p><p>“Good,” she said, “I... noticed the store sold out.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah, it did,” he breathed a laugh. “I brought something to eat just in case, but... I’ve heard the <em>legends,</em> y'know?"</p><p>He wiggled his fingers like sparkles at the word. She smiled a bit.</p><p>“Well, in that case...” Shiho held up her bento. “Would you... like to have lunch together? With my friend and I?”</p><p>...What?</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I... just thought I’d... take you up on your offer,” she said simply. “To hang out? And um... to thank you. For helping me.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“Uh... sure. Okay,” he agreed. “You... really don’t owe me though. I was just trying to help.”</p><p>Shiho shook her head, motioning to follow her. “So you’re <em> that </em> kinda’ guy, huh?”</p><p>Akira squinted. “And... what’s <em> that </em> supposed to mean?”</p><p>She just laughed, as the two made their way down the hall.</p><hr/><p>“There you ar—! Huh?”</p><p>Ann Takamaki stood from a bench in the courtyard.</p><p>“Shiho, who’s... this?”</p><p>Ann Takamaki looked him up and down. Ann Takamaki met his eyes. Ann Takamaki scrunched up her eyebrows and squinted.</p><p>“...Do I know you from somewhere?”</p><p>Oh, if only.</p><p>“This is Kurusu.” Shiho introduced him. “He’s the one who... helped me out, the other day. Remember?”</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Ann Takamaki’s face brightened. “So you’re the one! ...And hey! You sit behind me in class, don’t you!”</p><p>...</p><p>Trickster time.</p><p>“...I <em> am </em> the transfer student, yeah.” Akira rubbed the back of his neck. “And you’re... Takamaki, right? I think I saw you in a magazine once.”</p><p>“You have!? No way!!” Ann gasped. “Oh my gosh! It’s so nice to meet a fan!”</p><p>“He didn’t say <em>that," </em>Shiho ribbed her friend. “But I’m surprised. I didn’t know you two knew each other.” She sat, and patted her place on the bench. “Come on, sit down! Break’s gonna’ be over soon, if we just keep chatting.”</p><p>“Oh! Right.” Ann took the place on Shiho’s left. “We only have twenty minutes!”</p><p>So said the standing clock in the courtyard. Man, this place never changed. It felt like the grass between the buildings was green, no matter the season. Hm. Wonder what kind of treatment that took? Sounds like something Haru might’ve known...</p><p>“That’s still plenty of time...” Shiho chided, invalidating her own point. She pat the other side of the bench. “Kurusu?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh.” He... glanced at the other bench nearby. “I can just... use that one.”</p><p>“What? No need to be so formal!” She pat, decisively. “Come on, sit with us.”</p><p>“It’s... really okay.” He frowned. “But... if you insist, I guess.”</p><p>She gave him an amused look as he took a seat. “You seem like the kind of guy who isn’t honest with his feelings.”</p><p>Akira choked on air. “E-Excuse me?”</p><p>Ann laughed. </p><p>“Sorry about her. Shiho’s always been like this.” She unwrapped her own lunch. “In middle school, the first thing she ever did was say my painting sucked.”</p><p>“It did!” Shiho’s eyes were wide. “It sucked so bad! We were painting fruit that day and you made your apple <em> orange! </em>”</p><p>“It was just the lighting!” Ann pouted. “It wasn’t <em> that </em> bad. Besides, I ended up with a higher grade.”</p><p>“That’s ‘cause Kanou-sensei <em>sucked.</em> She hated having fun. Hated me too!” Shiho grumbled. “Just ‘cause I laughed when we found out she pads. It wasn’t fair to begin with, so who’s the real winner here?”</p><p>“My GPA, that’s who!”</p><p>Akira sweatdropped. “Are... you two <em> always </em> like this?”</p><p>“More or less.” Ann laughed. “Sorry if it’s too much.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine. It’s... nice, actually.” he admitted. “You two seem like really good friends.”</p><p>“Besties!” She flashed a peace sign. “But enough about us. Tell us about yourself, Kurusu!”</p><p>He blinked. “Me? Uh...”</p><p>Where to even begin? <em>'Well, </em><em>I’m a time-travelling interdimensional god-killing super-powered criminal with the ability to force bigger criminals to confess their crimes against humanity. Also, I make good curry.'</em> Yeah. Not a great first impression.</p><p>So he shrugged. “...What do you wanna’ know?”</p><p>“Um...” Shiho looked thoughtful between bites. “What do you like to do for fun?”</p><p>
  <em>'Forge </em>
  <em>tighter bonds with my comrades, bolstering our strength of heart for when we confront the dregs of collective unconscious in the other world.'</em>
</p><p>“Read, mostly.” He took a bite of his Venus Salad. “The library’s got a bunch of weird novels.”</p><p>“Oh! What kind of books do you like?”</p><p><em>'Biographies</em><em> of my thieves’ Personas </em> — <em> accounts of their skills and deeds. It gives me a better grasp on their personality and capability, allowing us to better coordinate in the Metaverse.'</em></p><p>“Historical fiction?” he ventured, “Though honestly, at this point it’s a little of everything. I just finished <em>'Tidying the Heart' </em>the other day.”</p><p>“Oh! The one from that celebrity, right?” Ann chimed in, “Was it good? I see it in the window whenever I pass Taiheido, so I’ve been wondering.”</p><p>
  <em>'Well,</em>
  <em> it bumped my Proficiency from Skilled to Masterful, letting me pick the lock on my friend’s old house.'</em>
</p><p>“It’s pretty helpful. The room I got when I moved here was a mess. Still is.” He sighed. “I’d be happy to lend it to you, once I finish unpacking.”</p><p>“Really? That’s so nice of you, thanks!” Ann beamed. “Oh, that’s right. You transferred... How has it been, living in Tokyo?”</p><p>
  <em>'It's </em>
  <em>been the most eventful year of my life.'</em>
</p><p>“I’ve gotten used to it.” He grinned. “Everything’s so... busy here. So fast. And so <em>crowded."</em></p><p>“The subway <em> is </em> a lot to take in...” Shiho lowered her rice ball. “Let us know if you need any help. We could... show you around sometime.”</p><p>He blinked.</p><p>“That’s... really nice of you.” He poked at his salad a bit. “Thanks, Suzui.”</p><p>“No problem,” she assured, “And... just ‘Shiho’ is fine.”</p><p>“Same here!” Ann piped up. “We should totally hang out more often, Kuru—”</p><p>She stopped.</p><p>“Um... come to think of it, I never <em> did </em> get your name...” Ann laughed nervously. “I should pay more attention in homeroom.”</p><p>He shrugged. “It was early. I don’t blame you.” And held out his hand. “My name is Akira Kurusu. It’s... nice to meet you, Ann.”</p><p>She took it. “Nice to meet you, Akira.”</p><p>...</p><p>She blinked.</p><p>“...Hm?” Akira saw the look in her eye. “Is... something wrong?”</p><p>...</p><p>Ann shook her head.</p><p>“No, it’s just...” Her brow crinkled up. She shook her head. “Never mind. It’s nothing.”</p><p>He frowned. “I-If you say so...”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Shiho raised the rice ball to her mouth, clamping her inner elbows over their joined hands. Ann squeaked and pulled her hand back, while Akira just... sat there, dumbfounded.</p><p>“What?” she shrugged. “I’m hungry.”</p><p>She was an odd one, that’s for sure...</p><hr/><p>Today was the volleyball rally.</p><p>It had come up during their little chat before the bell had rung, but today was just that— the volleyball rally. He remembered it well. Last time, Ryuji‘d gotten him to ditch halfway through, and asked for his help gathering info for the abuse victims. And when they didn’t find anything, Morgana emerged from the Metaverse to scold them, after they’d left him behind in the castle. </p><p>Oh, how the turn’s have tabled.</p><p>Now, he was meeting up with Kasumi. Going into the Metaverse to put end to it all.</p><p>From what he’d seen from Shiho (and heard through the rumor mill), he knew his plan had worked. Kamoshida had stopped beating and... <em> violating </em> his students. But it wouldn’t last forever. The man had only grown more irritable and short-tempered with the loss of his... ‘outlet’. The thieves’ week-long deadline inched ever-closer. Just four more days...</p><p>No. He shouldn’t think like that.</p><p>Four days from now, everyone will be safe. He would do everything he could to make it so.</p><hr/><p>The moment he entered the Metaverse, he felt the pain wash away.</p><p>“Ahh...” he rolled out his shoulders. “Good to be back, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Absolutely!” Kasumi did a st<em>anding split!? </em> “I know I said it before, but that <em> rush! </em> It’s incredible...”</p><p>He closed his mouth. He’d been staring.</p><p>“I think <em> that’s </em> incredible...” He gestured to her legs, “Why’re you doing that, anyway?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh!” she let her leg down, and swapped to her other one. “I’m just stretching. I noticed I was a bit sore after our infiltration yesterday, and I realized we hadn’t stretched! I was so excited, I just forgot!”</p><p>He blinked.</p><p>“...Stretch... huh?”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>She blinked.</p><p>Gently lowered her leg.</p><p>Looked at him.</p><p>“Senpai.”</p><p>“...Yes?”</p><p>She stepped close. Too close.</p><p>“You do... <em> stretch </em> before a mission. Right?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>
  <em>"Senpai!"</em>
</p><p>“I’m gonna’ be completely honest with you?” he avoided her gaze. “You are the <em>first—</em> and I mean, the <em>first—</em> person to ever think of that. And there were nine of us.”</p><p>“And you’ve been doing this for how long?”</p><p>He visibly shrunk. “...Like, a year?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>Kasumi Yoshizawa smiled sweetly.</p><p>“Senpai? I just had a <em> great </em> idea.” Her voice was saccharine. “Every day, before an infiltration, you and I are going to stretch together! Are we clear?”</p><p>“W-Well, we don’t want to wear ourselves out bef—”</p><p>
  <em>"Are we clear?"</em>
</p><p>Her hand was on her sword. He gulped.</p><p>“Y-Yes ma’am.”</p><p>“Great!” she chirped. “Here. I’ll run you through my daily routine.”</p><p>He balked. “Th-That again? I ended up on the <em> floor </em> last time...”</p><p>“You can move however you want in the Metaverse!” she said, smiling, “So move with me Senpai. I don’t want you stiff and sore all the time. If something happens after we leave, I want to know I can depend on you.”</p><p>...That was. pretty convincing.</p><p>“...Alright, fine.” He relented after a while. “But... please take it easy on me.”</p><p>“No promises!” she clapped her hands together. “Now. Do you remember the swan pose?”</p><p>“Ughhhhh...”</p><hr/><p>He didn’t want to admit it. But he felt pretty good.</p><p>It was nothing compared to yesterday. Now, his body felt lighter than light! His head was clear! His limbs felt... limber! And it was all thanks to...</p><p>“Honestly... I can’t believe you <em>never stretch."</em></p><p>Royale.</p><p>“Are you gonna’ be like this the whole infiltration?” he whispered jokingly from his spot behind a pillar. “I said I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I don’t mean to feed a fed horse,” she whispered back, “But it’s just... <em>unbelievable.</em> It goes against everything I know as an athlete! You do all those acrobatic moves, and you never <em> once </em> thought you might pull a muscle?”</p><p>He shrugged, moving to a spot behind a sofa. “I’ve never pulled a muscle in the Metaverse.”</p><p>“You haven’t <em>yet!"</em> She moved to an adjacent one. “After everything you showed me yesterday, if you’d tripped up even <em> once </em> against that Shadow, you could have gotten really hurt!”</p><p>They moved toward a locked door. “But I didn’t.”</p><p>She unlocked it. “But you could have!”</p><p>He grinned. <em>"But I didn't."</em></p><p>She groaned, as he took the lead again.</p><p>“Look, I get why you’re concerned. And I’m sorry to worry you.” He hid behind another pillar, as a Shadow knight approached. “I’ll stretch with you from now on, okay?”</p><p>“I’m glad.” She stuck out her rifle as it passed. “Sorry for giving you a hard time.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” He threw his grappling hook across its mask and pulled. “I know it’s because you care.”</p><p>The knight dissociated into Shadows. A blonde winged woman, bound and blinded in leather. A winged knight, in chainmail and plate. Two Angels and two Archangels. Pfft. What lazy grouping.</p><p>Royale had the initiative. “Do you think the others felt as sore as you did, after a heist?” She pumped one of the Angels full of lead. “I remember you said some of them weren’t very active.”</p><p>He shrugged, accepting her Baton Pass. “I remember Oracle had a hard time keeping up, at first.” Arsène knocked them all flat with Maeigaon. “So she’d just ride along in her Persona, Prometheus.”</p><p>“Ooh! The Titan who stole fire from the gods?” She shouted to him, over the All-Out Attack. “That’s amazing! A Persona that’s a deity…”</p><p>“...Oh. That’s right.” He adjusted his gloves as the Shadows burst. “I don’t think I ever told you— or, I haven’t had the chance, more like. But Personas can actually evolve. They can grow further, into a new form after a ‘Second Awakening’.”</p><p>“R-Really?” she gasped, returning to their old hiding place. “So… I can get even <em> stronger </em> than I am now?”</p><p>“It’s like I’ve been saying,” he grinned, continuing their path forward. “You might even be stronger than me. Just for frame of reference— Satanael was <em> my </em> Second Awakening.”</p><p>Kasumi paled a little. “Are all of them so... <em>large?"</em></p><p>“No, no,” he waved her off, stopping at the next door, “Satanael’s just... special. Most Personas are about Arsène’s height.”</p><p>Akira opened the door, to a large dilapidated staircase. Grabbing some loot from a nearby crate, the two continued to press on.</p><p>“So... Arsènpai became Satanael-senpai...” Kasumi breathed. “Is there... a reason for—? Um, how should I say this...?” The two arrived at another doorway. “Does the... <em> identity </em> of a Persona affect who it reawakens to?”</p><p>“I’d assume so,” he said after a while, “They tend to be pretty similar, at least. Arsène and Satanael are both forces of good that walk the line of evil. Or at least, others <em> think </em> they’re evil.” He scratched his cheek. “...I guess that’s who I am?”</p><p>“I can definitely see it." Kasumi nodded. “Still... I wonder who Cendrillon’s other self could be?”</p><p>“It’s hard to say,” he admitted, moving forward. “Personas draw from every mythology you can think of, and there are a lot of goddesses out there.”</p><p>Kasumi blinked.</p><p>“G-Goddesses, huh?”</p><p>“No doubt about it,” he nodded, finding another Shadow in the hall. “And honestly, I’m just as excited as you are to find out!”</p><p>So he said, as he tore off the knight’s mask. Out came a Cait Sith, a Kelpie, and a Silky. Nothing they couldn’t handle.</p><p>“Ishtar!!” he called. “Ravage them!”</p><p>The Nordic spear Gungnir planted itself deep into the Palace tile, calling forth a wild storm of lightning. The maiden and half-horse disappeared with the thunderclap, leaving the puss in boots behind.</p><p>“Just one more!” he passed the Baton, “And it’s all yours!”</p><p>“Got it!” she spun and struck a pose. “Cendrillon!!”</p><p>The power of a Baton Pass was more than enough. A single Kouga was enough to send the Cait Sith packing.</p><p>“What a workout!” she smiled. “We’re doing well today, Senpai!”</p><p>“Yeah.” He agreed. “Really well...”</p><p>...</p><p>“...Is something wrong?” Kasumi leaned in, hands behind her back. “Did you pull something?”</p><p>“...No.” He deadpanned, lightly tapping her on the nose. “I was just thinking... weren't there <em>way</em> more Shadows yesterday?"</p><p>It was true. Just a day ago, it felt like there was no end to them. The pair had swept them up no problem— Royale’s Vorpal Blade had done wonders cleaning up. Though, maybe the Shadows had simply been drawn to how loud they’d been? They <em> had </em> left a huge mess in the dining room.</p><p>Still. Something about an vacant Palace rubbed him the wrong way.</p><p>“I noticed that...” Royale hummed in thought. “Do you think your battle with the Eligor yesterday might’ve scared them off? Or maybe we defeated most of the castle’s soldiers already!”</p><p>He sighed. “It’s... rarely that easy for us. We should be on guard. There might be an ambush waiting ahead.”</p><p>Kasumi straightened, nodding firmly. “Let’s be careful.”</p><p>And the two continued on.</p><hr/><p>No Shadows here either.</p><p>He pulled the collared chain of the goat head shoulder-mount. Huh. What a mountful.</p><p>Extremely stupid jokes aside, the iron portcullis rose about the room with a <em> creaaaak</em>. Looking left and right before he crossed the <em>suite,</em> he relaxed, knowing there were no Shadows lying in wait.</p><p>Well, his body relaxed. His mind didn’t. Also, that joke went beyond stupid into just plain sad.</p><p>“Senpai look!” Royale pointed, “It’s a map! A map to the castle!”</p><p>At the desk in the middle of the room, it was just like she said— a castle map. At a glance, it confirmed everything he needed to know: the Palace hadn’t changed a bit from last time around. Perfect! Knowing everything to come was a <em> huge </em> advantage, even more that he’d actually experienced it. Today, nothing stood between them and the Treasure.</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>Still. How did the slaves manage to escape?</strong>"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"!!"</em>
</p><p>“Shadows!” Kasumi squeaked. “Quick, hide!!”</p><p>"Wh-Wh<em>oa!!"</em></p><p>She looped an arm around his waist and yanked him under the desk with <em> surprising </em> force. His back hit the floor, knocking the wind out of him, as stars clouded the edge of his vision. Oof... She was <em> really </em> strong. Especially here!</p><p><em>"<strong>It must be the doing</strong></em><b><em> of those thieves from yesterday,</em></b><em>" </em>the garbled voice muttered, <em>"<strong>When </strong></em><b><em>we discovered those slaves, I felt the readings of an intruder.</em></b><em>"</em></p><p>Huh?</p><p>“Someone freed the volleyball team...?” Kasumi whispered. “That could be...”</p><p>His face brightened. “Morgana...!”</p><p>She looked back at him with an excited smile.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>He blinked.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>She was so <em>close.</em></p><p>In her rush to pull them to a hiding place, she’d pushed him to the floor and... sat on top of him. Even now, she was smiling down at him, her eyes so near, her breathing quick with excitement— he could <em> feel </em> it on his skin. The hair from her ponytail draped his vision and tickled his chest. She was... </p><p>...</p><p>‘Okay, don’t make this weird. It’s only weird if you make it weird.’</p><p>“Thanks Royale. I would’ve been caught without you.” He pat the outer edge of her thigh, pinned to his chest. “Do you mind letting me up though? I wanna’ hear what they’re saying.”</p><p>She blinked.</p><p>“O-Oh!” Kasumi let him up quickly, kneeling beside him. “Sorry about that.”</p><p>“No worries,” he assured. “Come on. Let’s follow them, before they get too far.”</p><p>And so he led by example, departing the empty room with nary a sound. Huh. Why didn’t the guards re-lock the cage? The bars were clearly up. Was it not important to them, or did they just not notice? No... Shadows weren’t <em> stupid </em>.</p><p>Could they be walking into a trap?</p><p><em>"<strong>It doesn't matter,</strong>" </em>one of the Shadows said. Oh. He had golden armor too. <em>"<strong>The </strong></em><b><em>slaves will be executed for their treachery. King Kamoshida has already sent knights to the dungeon for their sentencing.</em></b><em>"</em></p><p>A cognitive execution? He shuddered at the thought. Still, why had Morgana freed the cognitions? <em> He </em> was the one who explained their existence, last time around— he already <em> knew </em> that saving them wouldn’t help. So why...?</p><p><em>"<strong>King </strong></em><b><em>Kamoshida, himself?</em></b><em>" </em>the lower knight said, <em>"<strong>If his </strong></em><b><em>majesty is present, I’d very much like to be in attendance.</em></b><em>"</em></p><p><em>"<strong>He's not </strong></em><b><em>going to be there, you dolt! They’re keeping them in the basement, with the rats!</em></b><em>" </em>The golden knight scoffed. <em>"<strong>The slaves </strong></em><b><em>are in that special holding cell, deep within the prison. The one we used for that slippery, feline intruder.</em></b><em>" </em>The Shadow snarled. <em>"<strong>That </strong></em><b><em>damn cat. He too will soon be in our grasp.</em></b><em>"</em></p><p>...</p><p>...Morgana was alive.</p><p>Well, he already knew that. But it was nice of the world to throw him a bone.</p><p>The two knights descended the winding stone stairs, their conversation having ended quite <em>ominously. </em>From their hiding place in the doorway, Joker looked to Royale in concern.</p><p>“I’m worried about Mona...” he murmured, “But those cognitions he freed. I think there might be something special about them.”</p><p>Royale nodded. “Mona-senpai wouldn’t have helped them otherwise. Should we go see them?”</p><p>“We should. And we’d better do it <em>fast."</em> He was already on the move. “Because if that execution goes through...”</p><p>Their lead would go down the drain. The two quickly made their way toward the prison.</p><hr/><p>It would quickly become apparent that was no easy task.</p><p>“Cendrillon!!”</p><p>A single Makouga blasted five Shadows away. Five more soon took their place.</p><p>“Zaou Gongen!!”</p><p>A swath of heat like no other, <em> immolated </em> the enemy. Thirteen Shadows vanished without a trace, the lingering flame of Blazing Hell driving the rest of the guards back.</p><p>What awaited them in the prison was a <em> swarm </em> of knights. Each one had turned into at least three or four Shadows each. So that left... about fifty enemies to fight at once. He’d love to take them one at a time, but they had no choice! They were running out of time.</p><p><em>"<strong>You fools!</strong>" </em>A golden knight roared. <em>"<strong>Do not let them through!</strong>"</em> </p><p>The Shadow quickly dissociated into a giant green throbbing... <em> monster </em>. It was Mara. And you couldn’t pay this author enough money to describe it further. Just Google it.</p><p>“Oh hell no!” Joker fumbled with his gun, emptying three bullets into its amorphous body. “You stay the hell back!”</p><p>Sandalphon emerged from his psyche, blowing a gaping hole right through the... monster.  One-Shot Kill tore past its body, driving into a Incubus behind it, slaying them both.</p><p>“Cendrillon!!”</p><p>Another Vorpal Blade thinned the crowd, but it wasn’t enough. There were still about twenty left, and they were closing in.</p><p>‘Damn it!’ He cursed under his breath. ‘I can blow them all away now, but Kasumi...’</p><p>She was still fighting by his side. If he let loose a Megidolaon, there was no guarantee she could get to cover safely...</p><p>“Senpai! Up there!”</p><p>In his daze, Royale had raised her rifle and shot at something gleaming in the rafters. Her bullet knocked over a short metal chain with a hook at the end, swinging slowly back and forth. On his wrist, he could feel the blue glow of the Grappling Hook <em> pulse </em> to life.</p><p>There’s an idea.</p><p>He extended his hand. “Royale! With me!”</p><p>“O-Okay!” She ran up to him and took it. “What’s the plan?”</p><p>“Just hold on, and follow my lead!”</p><p>With a flick of his wrist, he’d latched on to the hanging chain. Sensing what was about to happen, she put his hand around her waist, and wrapped an arm around his neck. With her free hand, she drew her rifle.</p><p>“It’s Showtime!”</p><p>The star in his pocket flashed.</p><hr/><p>Suddenly, they were in a grand, elegant cathedral.</p><p>Bright light spilled through pale stained glass, bathing the room in a gentle glow. Beneath them, pews and pillars littered a floor <em> crawling </em> with Shadows. The cognitive beasts looked left and right, bewildered by the sudden change in scenery.</p><p>A breathtaking sight. The last thing they’d ever see.</p><p>A quick bout of gunfire at their feet was enough to corral them all into one, tightly packed group. Perfect for what he had in mind. Whispering his plan to his partner, she nodded fiercely with a smile, stowing her gun and drawing her sword.</p><p>He reached the lowest part of their swing, and flipped to the apex.</p><p>“All yours!”</p><p>She let herself <em>fly, </em>spreading her arms in a swan dive. The Shadows never stood a chance.</p><p>“Let’s show them, Cendrillon!!”</p><p>And her partner appeared. The two spun in a graceful dance of blades— sparing not a <em> glance </em> at their enemy, never <em> once </em> taking their eye off their partner. It was a dance, a <em> world </em> just for them.</p><p>And by the end, with a final twirl it was over. The Vorpal Blade struck them all at once, and Akira swooped down to his friend as the battle ended.</p><p>She smiled so pure. “We nailed it, Senpai!”</p><p>And the world faded to white.</p><hr/><p>“...Wow.” Kasumi let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “What... What <em> was </em> that?”</p><p>“It’s called a ‘Showtime’ attack,” he grinned. “It’s a special sort of move th—”</p><p>He shook his head. “N-Never mind that. I’ll explain later.” He waved forward. “Right now, we’ve got an execution to stop!”</p><p>“O-Oh! That’s right!” She broke into a run, as he matched her pace. “Do you think we’ll make it in time!?”</p><p>Akira didn’t have time to respond, as they rounded the corner to the deepest part of the dungeon. From their spot, they could see across the water: a golden knight and an underling, fiddling with several keys on a ring. There was still time!</p><p>He looked above to see the empty cages, hanging about the sewer. The Grappling Hook’s glow sparked anew.</p><p>“I’m gonna’ grapple over to them from here,” he ordered. “I want you to take the land route, and cut off their escape, okay?”</p><p>“Got it!” she rapped him on the shoulder as she ran ahead. “I’ll meet you there!”</p><p>He nodded, and got ready to shoot. The world bled grey, as his Third Eye opened.</p><p>Consecutive grapples were… difficult. But they weren’t impossible. And with the Third Eye’s deceleration and his rougelike quickness, he could make that miracle his! Mere seconds after Kasumi had started running, he was already in place, tearing the golden knight’s mask off.</p><p>“Show me your true form!”</p><p>The knight in grey followed suit, dissociating the group into seven Shadows total. Two Beriths, Three Jack-o’-Lanterns, a Pixie, and a Belphegor. Okay. He had about two moves before Kasumi joined him. He just had to hold out until then.</p><p>...Wait. This might actually be really quick.</p><p>“Satan!!” He called upon the prince of Hell. “Ice Age!!”</p><p>Six of seven froze solid, then shattered like glass. Even the Belphegor had perished, bringing the fight to a close.</p><p>Huh. Well that was... anti-climactic. A common weakness could make encounters a little too easy.</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>...</strong>"</em>
</p><p>...Yeah. Common weakness. That was totally it. Akira let the rumbling form of Satan return with a sweatdrop.</p><p>“Amazing, Senpai!” Kasumi had slowed to a jog, before she stopped. “You beat them all so fast!”</p><p>“S-Sorry...” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll leave some for you next time.”</p><p>She shook her head at his teasing. “Never mind that. Who’s in the cell?”</p><p>Oh right.</p><p>Just a little ways down, the two approached Morgana’s old cell to find...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“H-Hey! Is that you, Akira?” The cognitive Shiho Suzui stood from her spot on the stone bed. “Are you okay? Where did those weird, masked knights go?”</p><p>He blinked.</p><p>“You... know me?” He pointed at himself. “And... you recognize me? Even in these clothes?” He pulled at the hem of his long black overcoat. “...Crap. Am I <em> that </em> prevalent in Kamoshida’s cognition?”</p><p>There was no way Kamoshida could’ve known who he was, under the mask— that’s just how it worked! Or at least, that’s how it happened every time before... You had to be <em> extremely </em> familiar with someone, or at least seen them without a mask on to identify a Metaverse rebel! That’s how it was for Haru, Ann, and Ryuji. And he’d <em> never </em> taken his mask off, short of summoning his Persona! Well, there was that heart-to-heart. But Kamoshida couldn’t have seen any of it!</p><p>Kasumi’s hand on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts. “Senpai...” she breathed, “She’s a cognition, right? And on the way over, you mentioned it could be a trap...”</p><p>
  <em> !! </em>
</p><p>That’s right. This could be another ploy to lure them in...!</p><p>He stared the Shiho down. She flinched under his gaze... so he faltered a bit.</p><p>“I...” Akira shook his head, “Even if it is a trap, I think I’ll play along. If this leads to Morgana, I have to risk it.” He put his hand over hers, reassuringly. “But if it gets dangerous, you should run. I don’t want you getting hurt because of me.”</p><p>“If I get hurt, it’s because I <em> chose </em> to be here.” She brushed off his concern. “We’re partners, so if you’re doing it, <em> I’m </em> doing it. It’s fine to ask me what I think, but we’re in this together. I won’t leave you behind.”</p><p>“...Right. Sorry.” He sighed again. “Geez, I’ve really gotta’ get used to this whole ‘partner’ thing again...”</p><p>He couldn’t explain it, but for some reason… It was different than before. He had no problem sending Ryuji off alone to knock over Kamoshida’s crown, or splitting up in Shido’s Palace to gather information. But the idea of Kasumi getting hurt just felt… awful. Er, not that it didn’t tear him up inside, every time Makoto took a nasty blow, or Yusuke got too careless. But…</p><p>He really just... couldn’t explain it. Was it because there were more of them, at the time? Because he <em> knew </em> no matter how hurt they got, they’d make it out by sheer <em> numbers </em> alone? Or was it that she was the only thing he could hold onto in this crazy, backwards world? Either way, he wasn’t treating her like an equal, and that was unacceptable.</p><p>He slapped himself across the face a couple times, in service of that goal. She... looked at him like he was crazy.</p><p>“...Sorry.” Akira grinned, with slapped-red cheeks. “Just getting my head in the game. I’ll be counting on you.”</p><p>“I-If you say so...” she nodded. “And... thanks.”</p><p>He turned back to the cognitive Shiho.</p><p>“Uh, sorry to you too.” He grabbed the keys on the floor. “Here, I’ll let you out and we can talk, okay?”</p><p>“Talk!?” she shook her head, “Are you serious!? Those weird knights will kill us if we just stand around! We need to get out of here!”</p><p>“Sure. We’ll get you somewhere safe.” It wasn’t an empty promise. He’d bring her to the castle courtyard, where the knights wouldn’t chase them. “Just... follow us, stay close, and stay quiet, if you can. We’ll protect you if anything happens.”</p><p>He wouldn’t let this lead slip through his fingers. He needed to find Morgana... but his questions could wait for now.</p><p>“O-Okay…” She nodded nervously, as he finally found the right key. “B-But wait, what about Mishima-kun?”</p><p>Akira blinked, having just opened the cell door. “What... about him?”</p><p>She shook her head wordlessly, pointing to the stone bed behind her. On that bed, lying slumped and unconscious was…</p><p>“Yuuki...” Joker murmured. “What happened to him?”</p><p>“He got knocked out when those knights came and grabbed us.” The cognition’s voice was shaky. “One of them slashed my leg with their sword...” He finally noticed her torn sleeve, and the white cloth wrapped around her knee brace. More than that, she sported a new bruise on her brow— a matching one with Yuuki’s. “So I can’t carry him. I can walk, but... I’m going to need help.”</p><p>Joker’s brow furrowed in thought. “I... have an idea.” He looked to his partner. “Royale, do you mind keeping watch for a minute? I might be able to wake him up.”</p><p>“Of course.” Kasumi bowed her head a little and took a position at the front of the cell.</p><p>Akira knelt by Yuuki’s head, observing the boy’s pained breathing. The cognitive Shiho joined him, taking a seat with some effort by the foot of the bed. He dug around in his coat pocket, looking for what he needed.</p><p>That was another Metaverse oddity— inventory space. The pockets of your rebellion outfit were <em> bottomless</em>. Not the kind your hands would fall through, either! A Metaverse rebel could store <em> anything </em> in <em> any amount </em> in their pockets, including but not limited to: medicine, food, weapons, and firearms. Seriously. He’d seen Ryuji pull out a shotgun with his left hand, and a beef bowl with his right. It was hilarious. Ryuji was laughing too, ‘til a Valkyrie hit him with a Deathbound and he spilled it all. Captain Kidd learned Ziodyne that day.</p><p>Right now, he was looking for a particular piece of medicine... Ah! There it was. An Alert Capsule. He held it over Yuuki’s sleeping form, letting it glow... then disappear.</p><p>“What...?” the cognitive Shiho gasped. “What was that? How did you...?”</p><p>Her thought was cut off by the sound of the boy stirring. Mishima groaned… rolled over, and put a hand to his forehead.</p><p>“Agh...” he moaned in pain. "My... <em>head..."</em></p><p>“Mishima-kun!” The girl’s attention shot to him. “A-Are you okay?”</p><p>“S-Suzui...?” he mumbled. “What... What’s going—”</p><p>He seemed to remember, as he shot up in bed. Way too fast. Yuuki clutched his head even harder than before, as the blood started catching up to him. Wait, did cognitions have blood? Uh... He didn’t wanna’ find out.</p><p>“You shouldn’t strain yourself!” the cognitive Shiho fretted, “You got hit by that shield really hard. And... even before that...”</p><p>“...Where <em> are </em> we...?” Yuuki’s brow twisted into different shapes. “Those knights... and this castle...!”</p><p>Hm?</p><p>“You’ve never seen the outside before?” Akira couldn’t help but pity them. “Well, it’s true. This dungeon and the... ‘training area’ are both part of a castle.”</p><p>The girl shook her head.</p><p>“That’s what I don’t get...” she started. “How...? No. <em> What </em> is this place? We turned around and suddenly the school was... <em>this!"</em></p><p>...</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>Did he hear her right?</p><p>“You know this place is a school?” he asked, “And not a castle?”</p><p>“What? What are you talking about?!” The cognition shook her head again. “Of <em> course </em> it’s a school! Or... it <em>was,</em> until everything went all crazy!”</p><p>Huh. So before a Palace formed, the area around it was the same as in reality? Then it <em> devolved </em> into what it was? That was... awful. It must’ve been horrifying for everyone inside.</p><p>“Senpai...!”</p><p>He looked to Royale, signaling he should hurry. “Right. We can talk more when we get out of here.” He looked to the cognition of Yuuki. “Can you walk, Mishima?”</p><p>“I... I think so.” Shakily, the boy stood up, wobbling a few steps forward. “Not... very fast, though.”</p><p>“That’s fine.” Joker dug around in his pockets again. “Here. This should help.”</p><p>He fished out a Takemedic-All V, letting the tablet dissolve in the air. The sparkling light of its potency surrounded the two cognitions in a soft blue glow. Slowly, he saw the wounds on their foreheads heal... Oh. The cognitive Shiho’s didn’t fade all the way, matching the bruise she’d had in reality. Yuuki’s was completely gone though.</p><p>“My leg...!” she bent it at the knee and back again, surprise on her face. “What... what did you do?”</p><p>“Was that... <em>magic!?"</em> The cognitive Yuuki stared in awe. “That was so <em> cool! </em> And—”</p><p>Without his eyes half-shut from the pain, it seemed the boy had finally noticed who he was.</p><p>“K-Kurusu!” he cried, “It’s you! And you’re... What’s with that outfit? And what <em> is </em> this place!?”</p><p>“Nice to see you too,” Akira grinned. “I’ll explain what I can later, I guess. For now, you want to get out of here, right?” He got a set of nods all around. “Good. Then stay behind us, and be <em>quiet.</em> We’ll protect you if we run into trouble, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.”</p><p>“P-Protect us?” the girl shook her head, “How? You can’t fight them— they’ve got swords and armor!”</p><p>“We fight in other ways.” He left it at that. “Just trust us for now. I’ll make sure we get out safe.”</p><p>The two looked at each other... then back to him.</p><p>“O-Okay...” the cognitive Mishima nodded. “But you <em> need </em> to start explaining. At least on the way.”</p><p>Akira sighed. “...Fine. But I’ll be keeping my voice down, so stay close.”</p><p>Royale nodded to him as they approached, having heard everything. “So we’re going to get these two to a Safe Room, then?”</p><p>“The courtyard, actually.” He clarified. “They’re cognitions, so I don’t know if any place <em> inside </em> the Palace is safe. And I don’t think we can take them back to reality with us...”</p><p>The cognitive Shiho looked bewildered.</p><p>“Wh-What?!” she gasped. “What do you mean <em>'back to reality'?</em> And what do you mean you won’t take us with you?!”</p><p>“I-It’s not that I <em>won't,</em> it's that I <em>can't!"</em> Akira put his hands up. “I’ve never taken a cognition out of the Metaverse before— I don’t even think it’s possible!”</p><p>“Cognition...? ‘Metaverse’...?” the blue-haired boy muttered. “You’re <em> really </em> gonna’ need to start explaining.”</p><p>“And you’re <em>taking us with you!" </em>cognitive Shiho affirmed. “I don’t want to spend another <em> minute </em> in this place!”</p><p>“Alright, alright...” he relented. “Again, just... stay close.”</p><p>And the four departed from the cell.</p><hr/><p>“Um... where do I begin?” Akira peeked around a corner as he began his tale. “...Okay. I guess <em> that’s </em> a good place to start.”</p><p>He crossed over to a nearby pillar, motioning them to follow.</p><p>“There are two worlds. There’s the ‘real’ world, where we’re from...” He pointed between himself and Kasumi, as the group approached. “...and there’s the Metaverse. That’s what this place is called. In this world, the... desires, or wills of people in the real world can manifest into physical things.”</p><p>“Another world...” the cognitive Yuuki mumbled. “That’s insane...”</p><p>“In the Metaverse, when a particularly... twisted, or <em> distorted </em> person has a powerful... ‘desire’?” He made airquotes as he peeked his head out again. “Their desires coagulate into a Palace. The ‘Palace’ is centered on wherever the person, or ‘Palace Ruler’ feels most in control. Or, more generally, it serves as a stomping ground for their distorted heart.”</p><p>“Distortion? Stomping ground?” the cognitive Shiho followed, as Akira made his way forward again. “What does that mean?”</p><p>“Well, right now? We’re in Kamoshida’s Palace. Inside his heart.” Akira explained. “In this case, Kamoshida considers himself the ‘king of a castle’, and the place he feels most in control is at school. He thinks of the students and the volleyball team as ‘prisoners’ or ‘slaves’. That’s why you got locked up. In this place, everything the <em> real </em> Kamoshida thinks or does, manifests as what he <em> truly </em> feels.”</p><p>The leader held up a fist over his shoulder to let them know to stop walking. Royale, familiar with his hand signals, did so. The two cognitions bumped into her, but got with the program quick enough for a knight to pass them by.</p><p>“This is... This is <em>unreal..."</em> the cognitive boy breathed, “It’s hard to believe what you’re saying, but...”</p><p>“I can’t deny it...” the other cognition finished his thought. “It’s too weird of a story to be a lie.”</p><p>The four of them crossed a bridge over the sewer. It wouldn’t be long before they reached the main floors.</p><p>“So if this is a Palace... if we’re inside K-Kamoshida’s <em>heart..."</em> the cognitive Shiho started, “Then... how did we get here? How did you... go from reality into this world?”</p><p>“We used an app on our phones, called the Metaverse Navigator.” Kasumi took over a bit. “It’s a bit complicated, but it allows us to traverse this other world, and investigate Palaces.”</p><p>"A <em>phone app?"</em> the cognitive Yuuki shook his head. “Can something like that even happen?”</p><p>“It’s a long story...” she crinkled her brow. “But it works. We’re here, after all.”</p><p>The four had finally escaped the dungeon. The staircase up to ground level was long and winding.</p><p>“But... why <em> are </em> you here?” the cognitive girl asked. “Why would you go into... <em>that man's</em> heart?"</p><p>“To change it,” Akira shrugged. “His desires are made manifest here. Physical. If we can literally <em> steal </em> away his distorted, twisted desires? He’ll become an ‘honest man’. Kamoshida will confess his crimes, and all the... awful shit he does in reality will end.”</p><p>The two cognitions stopped. Dead in their tracks. </p><p>They looked him right in the eye.</p><p>“Are...” cognitive Yuuki’s eyes were wide. “Are you... serious?”</p><p>“No. This... has to be a joke.” The Shiho cognition shook her head, bitterly. “There’s no way it’s that <em> fucking </em> easy.”</p><p>...</p><p>He bit the inside of his cheek. It was... hard to see them like this. Yuuki, so... full of desperate hope. Shiho so... <em>jaded.</em> So deep in despair.</p><p>But he didn’t blame them. Even these cognitions must’ve endured… <em> hell</em>. No, something <em> worse </em> than hell. Every single hour, of every day, for who knows <em> how </em> long.</p><p>“...It isn’t easy.” He said softly. “But it’s something that <em> needs </em> doing. Kamoshida’s a disgusting, inhuman <em> stain </em> on this world. And we’re going to take him down.”</p><p>"Don't give me that <em>SHIT!!"</em></p><p>The cognitive Shiho took him by the collar, and shoved him to the wall.</p><p>“Do you know how <em> long </em> we’ve suffered!? What we’ve had to <em>do!?"</em> She screamed in his face. “Our teachers, our friends, our own <b> <em>parents</em> </b> let this happen! And you think you can just... <em> swoop in </em> and solve all our problems!? HUH!?” </p><p>She shook him again.</p><p>“You have no...<b> <em>fucking</em> </b> idea what we’ve been through!” She jammed a finger into his chest. “Don’t fuck with me. Don’t come in here with your god damn savior complex shit and say it’s <em> that </em> EASY!!”</p><p>With a final shove, she let him go. He could see it all on her face. Pain. Fear. Anger. Hatred. And her tears... She chewed her own lip until it <em> bled</em>, turning sharply away. Shiho slammed a fist into the other wall, pressing her head into the cobblestone beneath it as she slowly fell to her knees, shoulders trembling with emotion.</p><p>“Suzui...”</p><p>The cognitive Mishima couldn’t say anything else. His own fists were clenched at his sides— Akira could see the skin around it pale to white, under the pressure.</p><p>“Kurusu...” the boy mumbled. “I... I don’t know if you’re lying, but that...” His face darkened. “It just sounds too good to be true. Suzui’s right. After everything we’ve been through...”</p><p>...</p><p>He should’ve been more considerate.</p><p>This was his fault.</p><p>“...I’m sorry. I was... <em> really </em> insensitive. To both of you.” He knelt from where she left him, bowing his head to them. “Here, um...” He reached into his pocket, pulling out an old cloth handkerchief. He laid it in her lap. “Take your time. Royale and I will make sure the area’s clear.”</p><p>Kasumi looked up and nodded, solemnly. She descended to the bottom of the stairs, while Akira went toward the top. As they left, they saw the cognitive Mishima walk up and put a hand on the girl’s shoulder. The sound of her anguish echoed endlessly through the cold stone hall.</p><hr/><p>“...Kurusu?”</p><p>He didn’t know how long had passed. But eventually, it was over. Shiho approached him sitting at the top of the steps with her eyes puffy, nose rubbed red. She held out the handkerchief, folded and damp.</p><p>“...Sorry for... that.” She didn’t quite know what to say. “I… I don’t know why I said it. It’s just…”</p><p>She trailed off. She didn’t say anything for a while.</p><p>...</p><p>“...It’s okay.” He took the lead. “I should be apologizing to you. I should’ve known better than to… say something like that so… <em> casually</em>. It was awful of me, and extremely disrespectful to you. I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”</p><p>She shook her head wordlessly, taking a seat on the steps beside him.</p><p>…</p><p>“...Were you telling the truth?”</p><p>Such was her question to him. She asked without looking his way, staring off into space.</p><p>“...I was.” He said with trepidation. “This world is… magical. I used some earlier to heal your leg. We can do all that and more, here in the Metaverse.”</p><p>He held out his hand, letting a little blue flame dance about his palm. The spark of rebellion. It caught her eye, and she stared as it flitted from finger to finger.</p><p>“It’s… a lot to take in.” She admitted. “So you’re some kind of… magician?”</p><p>“Not… <em> exactly </em>,” he let the flame dissipate. “But I do have powers. Royale down there, she has them too.”</p><p>They couldn’t see her from here, but she knew who he meant.</p><p>“...How did you get them?” she asked, “And how does it work?”</p><p>He smiled wryly.</p><p>“I’ll tell you everything you want to know, after we get out of here.” Akira stood, offering her a hand. “Are you okay to walk?”</p><p>“I am.” She nodded, taking it. “Sorry to keep you waiting… that was dangerous, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“It’s fine,” he assured, “Again, it was my fault. For now, we shou—”</p><p>“Senpai!!”</p><p>Kasumi’s frantic whisper cut him short. She ran up the stairs, the cognitive Mishima behind her.</p><p>“There’s a lot of Shadows coming…” she reported, “And I don’t think we can fight them here!”</p><p>He nodded. “Time to move.” He turned to the cognition. “Are you okay, Yuuki? Can you walk?”</p><p>The boy nodded back. “Y-Yeah. I should be fine.”</p><p>“Good. We need to get moving,” He opened the door to ground level. “Follow me.”</p><hr/><p>They were at the castle door. They were almost home-free.</p><p>Then the Shadows appeared and it all went to hell.</p><p>“Damn it!” Akira cursed, “Shiho, Yuuki, get behind us!”</p><p>But it was no use. In pools of sludge, the knights appeared behind them too. Then on the left. And on the right. Soon, the entire foyer was drowning in its own Sea of Souls.</p><p>“No…” Kasumi grit her teeth. “There’s too many…!”</p><p>“K-Kurusu?” the cognitive Shiho asked, “Is this…? Are we…?”</p><p>The cognitive Yuuki only whimpered, as the crowd of grey closed in. An endless wave of faceless armor with swords drawn… Things were looking bleak.</p><p>“<b><em>Hmph. So these are the vermin, scuttling about in my castle.</em></b>”</p><p>“<em>!! </em>”</p><p>Atop the grand staircase stood the Palace ruler— the Shadow of Kamoshida himself. Flanked on both sides by golden knights, the pedophilic sex offender strolled casually down the steps. His tiny cape parted with each stride, displaying his stolen panties to all.</p><p>“K-Kamoshida…!?” the cognitive boy stammered. “Wh-What the <em> hell!? </em>”</p><p>“<b><em>That’s KING Kamoshida to you, slave.</em></b>” The man spat. “<b><em>No, you’re worse than that. At least a slave would know their place in this world— beneath my heel!</em> </b>”</p><p>The Shadow stopped at the edge of the stairs, the crowd of knights parting to let him through.</p><p>“<b><em>Still, I’m surprised</em></b>,” Kamoshida grunted, “<b><em>To think, you’d come all this way just to get captured. So pathetic. No wonder my foolish guards thought you were mine.</em></b>”</p><p>Joker had his hand on the Tyrant’s Pistol, ready to start fighting at any time. It’d be tough, but he would get them out alive. He <em> had </em> to!</p><p>“<b><em>But it looks like I need to teach you some manners</em></b>,” the debaucherous king nodded at his guards. “<b><em>Bring them in!</em> </b>”</p><p>The crowd parted the way they’d come, from the prison. There, two golden knights emerged with—</p><p>…</p><p>...What…?</p><p>What the hell was this?</p><p>The knights stepped before Kamoshida with two bodies over their shoulders. They dropped them on a floor in a heap, falling in line with his royal guard behind him. And the bodies… they were…</p><p>Shiho and Yuuki looked on in shock, as <em> another </em> Shiho and Yuuki sat up in a daze.</p><p>“What is this…?” The Yuuki behind him sputtered. “Is that… <em> us!? </em>”</p><p>“His cognition multiplied!?” Kasumi looked to her partner, “Is that even possible, Senpai?”</p><p>“It’s never happened before…” Akira swallowed. “But… what does this mean?”</p><p>“<b><em>Hah! Slow on the uptake, are you brat?</em> </b> ” The Shadow of Kamoshida howled with laughter. “<b><em>Those little friends of yours aren’t cognitions. They’re the real deal— intruders, just like you.</em></b>”</p><p>What…?</p><p>His eyes shot to Shiho, then Yuuki. “What is he talking about? Is that true?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know!!” Yuuki shook his head, “I mean, I think it is?”</p><p>“Are you real?” He asked them, straight out. “Are you from reality? Did you come from the real world to enter the Metaverse?”</p><p>And to his worst fears, Shiho nodded.</p><p>“Y-Yeah… We passed you in the hall during the volleyball rally.” She stuttered. “Mishima got hit by a ball and I was taking him to the nurse when we saw you… We said hi, but you walked right by us! We thought something was wrong, so we followed you, and…”</p><p>No…</p><p>
  <em> No! </em>
</p><p>“Then…” he pointed feebly, “You’re… really…!?”</p><p>“<b><em>That’s right</em></b>.” The man’s smug voice pulled him to reality. “<b><em>You brought them right to me. And now…?</em> </b>”</p><p>Kamoshida waved his hand. His knights held the captive cognitions’ lifeless bodies by the backs of their collars. Their faces contorted in pain. <em> Fear. </em> And soon even that was extinguished, as they were shoved into the ground once more.</p><p>“<b><em>Your precious friends are gonna’ die. All thanks to you.</em></b>”</p><p>The two disintegrated into ashy black mist.</p><p>Damn it…</p><p>“<em>DAMN IT!!! </em>”</p><p>He ground his heel into the tile of the floor.</p><p>‘No… It happened <em> again </em> …’ His mind pulled him back to <em> that </em> day. ‘I did this. I led them to their deaths. I can’t protect them all, I <em> can’t </em>…’</p><p>His words rang hollow through his mind. His Personas said nothing. They must’ve had nothing to say.</p><p>...</p><p>‘No…’ He clenched his fist. ‘There has to be <em> something </em> I can do… I won’t give up. I can’t give up! It’s my fault, so I’ll save them. Even if it costs me my life!’</p><p>…</p><p>“Royale.” His eyes were shadowed by his mask. “Get those two out of here.”</p><p>“...Senpai?” her voice was quiet. “What are you going to do?”</p><p>“...Something stupid.” He didn’t look her in the eyes. “Don’t worry. Just take them to where we entered, and the Nav’ll send ‘em home.”</p><p>“...Senpai.” She wouldn’t budge. “What. Are you going. To do?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“<em>Senpai! </em>”</p><p>“Just go, Royale!” Joker yelled. “Don’t worry about me, just go!”</p><p>“I’m not leaving without you!” she cried, stepping forward. “We’ll fight them together, we can do it!”</p><p>“No!!” He refused. “This isn’t the time for grandstanding. I’ll be fine, I promise!”</p><p>“<em>!! </em>”</p><p>...She slapped him. Hard. His mask went flying off his face.</p><p>Kasumi looked up at him with tears in her eyes.</p><p>“...I won’t leave you. I won’t…!” </p><p>She glared right at him, lips quivering. </p><p>“I won’t let anyone die for me, <em> ever again!! </em>”</p><p>Her mask <em> exploded </em> off her face in a burst of blue fire. Cendrillon manifested in a flash of light, arms shining with golden power.</p><p>“<b><em>...If you intend to fight, Trickster</em></b><em>,</em>” Arsène spoke, “<b><em>Then we are with you to the bitter end.</em></b>”</p><p>…</p><p>The world slowed down with his Third Eye. He looked around.</p><p>Before him, Kamoshida stood with four golden knights. Throughout the whole room, he saw eight more golden knights, and at least… <em> fifty </em> regular ones. Golden knights were typically one Shadow each, but the grey ones could go up to <em> five </em> . So there were anywhere between sixty-two and <em> two hundred sixty-two </em> enemies to fight— twelve of which were Bosses, and that wasn’t even counting <em> Kamoshida </em> . They’d nearly been outmatched by <em> fifty </em> in the prison... Now there were even <em> more, </em>and they had to people to protect! The odds were... against them.</p><p>‘Oh, Morgana…’ he prayed, ‘If you’re doing the whole ‘heroes-arrive-at-the-last-minute’ thing, now would be a great time to show up…!’</p><p>…</p><p>Nothing? Damn. Well if he wasn’t here, Mona was probably much safer than he was. </p><p>Oh. If Shiho and Yuuki weren’t cognitions, that meant they came in from the outside. Morgana had never freed them. The cat was never here. Damn it. Another dead-end. it’s like the world was trying to <em> rob </em> him, of every last bit of hope he had...</p><p>“<b><em>...Perhaps not him</em></b>,” Satanael rumbled, “ <b> <em>But fear not, Trickster. With thy failure, therein lies… opportunity.</em> </b>”</p><p>What…?</p><p>“<b><em>Look yonder! To thy treasured allies!</em> </b> ” the archangel commanded. “<b><em>Pray tell, art they prepared to die?</em> </b>”</p><p>He forced himself to look. Shiho and Yuuki were on the floor, on their knees. Their eyes were empty, their faces blank. But their bodies shivered. Tears ran down their cheeks. And…</p><p>…</p><p>...He saw it.</p><p>In the sea of grey, he saw it. The butterfly of hope. It fluttered around them, unseen by all.</p><p>…</p><p>No way.</p><p>
  <em> No way!! </em>
</p><p>‘Are you serious…?’</p><p>“<b><em>Heed our words, Trickster</em></b>,” Satanael spoke thus. “<b><em>Dost thou recall thy sacred truth?</em> </b></p><p><b> <em>Vows of the heart, art thy true strength.</em></b>”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>‘Thank you, Satanael.’ He truly meant it. ‘I know what I have to do.’</p><hr/><p>Akira Kurusu returned to reality with a breath.</p><p>“Satanael.” He removed his mask. “Protect us.”</p><p>“<b> <em>Of course.</em> </b>”</p><p>The archangel descended upon the castle hall, wrapping his wings about the group like a shield. With his Firm Stance, he could withstand the knight’s assault far longer than most— maybe thirty seconds.</p><p>That would be enough.</p><p>“Shiho. Yuuki.”</p><p>He called them by name. They said nothing. Their eyes were still hollow, faces still frozen... but their gaze was on him.</p><p>He breathed once more.</p><p>“The world has been cruel.” Akira knelt, at their eye-level. “You know that better than anyone. Your teachers, your friends, your parents. It’s just like you said.” He grit his teeth. “They look away. Avert their eyes, while you— <em> you </em> are the one who suffers. They act like your feelings never mattered. They treat you like you’re <em> nothing </em>.”</p><p>He was getting through to them. He could see Shiho’s mouth twitch, and Yuuki’s brow crumple.</p><p>“The world is cruel. It creates positions of power so high that <em> no one </em> could ever reach them.” He continued to speak. “And those kings and queens on lofty thrones, piled so high from the <em> bodies </em> below? They laugh. They know they can never be challenged— they <em> know </em> they’ll never be punished!</p><p>But not here.”</p><p>Their eyes were focused now.</p><p>“This isn’t the world you’re used to.” He felt the Shadows charge forward. “This is a world of desires. A world of dreams! It’s a gift— a world left to us, to <em> punish </em> evil we could never reach! They rigged the game, so we flip the board! <em> That </em> is what we do. <em> That </em> is who we are! We are those who <em> punish </em> the evil plaguing the world…”</p><p>Their tears had dried.</p><p>“Kamoshida <em> is </em> that evil!” He felt Satanael, taking their blows. “He’s abused you! Cursed you! Ruined you! He tramples upon everything you hold dear! He <em> threatens </em> all you know and love! And now, it’s <em> his </em> turn to lose everything.”</p><p>He could see a spark in their eyes.</p><p>“Now’s your chance to take it all back. Make him regret it!” He felt the archangel begin to give way. “You have all the tools you need. It’s right there, in your own heart!”</p><p>He felt Satanael give out. The angel’s wings dissolved in light, revealing Kamoshida’s ugly, sneering face.</p><p>“<b><em>Execute them!</em> </b>”</p><p>Akira smiled.</p><p>“So will you sit there, and accept your fate?” He asked, “Or will you stand and <em> fight? </em>”</p><p>Their spark grew into a flame. The Shadows closed in.</p><p>“This world is <em> ours </em> for the taking! Now take it!”</p><p>That flame <em> burned </em> into their eyes. Their hearts, made manifest.</p><p>“Show him who he messed with!</p><p><em> Show us who you really are!! </em>”</p><hr/><p>“<b><em>Have you finally made up your mind?</em> </b>”</p><p>A voice echoed in the depths of their souls.</p><p>“<b><em>About time you grew a backbone.</em></b>”</p><p>“<b><em>You certainly kept me waiting, darling.</em></b>”</p><p>The voices parted, resonating deep within their hearts.</p><p>“<b><em>All your life, you’ve stood on the sidelines. You thought yourself weak.</em></b>”</p><p>“<b><em>You seek power, do you not? Power to topple the thrones of man?</em> </b>”</p><p>It <em> pulsed </em> like a heartbeat. They clutched their heads in pain...</p><p>“<b><em>But you weren’t standing still, child. You were lying in wait.</em></b>”</p><p>“<b><em>You’ve been trampled on all your life— how’s a shoe on the other foot?</em> </b>”</p><p>But slowly, they rose to their feet.</p><p>“<b><em>Watching… waiting for your moment!</em> </b>”</p><p>“<b><em>I can grant you all that and more, darling. Vow to me!</em> </b>”</p><p>“<b><em>I am thou, thou art I...</em> </b>”</p><p>The blue flame of rebellion coalesced.</p><p>“<b><em>All it takes is one moment! One shot!</em> </b>”</p><p>“<b><em>The strength to tread paths, not people! To turn foes to friends! Duels to dances!</em></b> ”</p><p>Their hands reached for their masks and began to <em> pull </em>.</p><p>“<b><em>Show them, what you’ve been holding back!</em> </b>”</p><p>“<b><em>May the love you hold be your sword and shield.</em></b>”</p><p>And soon enough…</p><p>“<b><em>Show them the might of a life yet lived!</em> </b>”</p><p>“<b><em>Now and forevermore!</em> </b>”</p><p>The mask came off.</p><hr/><p>And the two screamed.</p><p>A <em> torrent </em> of fire burst forth, enveloping them in flame. The powerful shockwave knocked the approaching Shadows to the floor— strong enough to <em> vaporize </em> those closest to the blast. Joker stood his ground with a smile, Royale finding her footing enough to do the same. </p><p>And from the pillar of light emerged two figures.</p><p>On the left, a boy in black. Arm bracers, shin guards, and a combat vest. Across his back was a quiver, a deep blue that cut through the darkness. Behind him knelt the ethereal form of a sniper, with a pelt wrapped about her waist. Her skin was pale, her hair was tied back, and her massive bolt-action rifle rested on a pyramid of skulls— one had an old-fashioned soldier’s helmet, a bullet lodged in the insignia of a twisted cross.</p><p>On the right, a girl in white. A small pink heart sat proud upon her left breast, and her white dress blouse lay half open at the base, baring her midriff. Its tails billowed in the breeze, over her loose black duelist’s pants. Behind her stood a slim woman made of pure, embroidered lace, wielding a rapier. Her torso was hollow— a hole in her chest lay her heart bare, a deep red shape that seemed to <em> beat </em>. Her skin was stark white, her hair flowed free, and her eyes lay masked behind a cloth blindfold.</p><p>“...This is <em> my power </em>…” Yuuki whispered. “It was with me… all this time…!”</p><p>“I won’t bow my head again. <em> Ever! </em> ” Shiho glared ahead with fire in her eyes. “My life is <em> mine </em> to live!”</p><p>Akira grinned.</p><p>“Then it’s time to go.” His own mask fell away, calling forth Lucifer. “Show us what you’re made of.”</p><p>They smiled right back.</p><p>“Shoot for the sky, Lady Death!!”</p><p>“Rob them blind, La Maupin!!”</p><p>And the battle began.</p><hr/><p>“I’ll handle support!” Joker called, “Royale, I want you to thin out the crowd with multi-target moves. Yuuki and Shiho? Go wild!”</p><p>“Roger!”</p><p>“Got it!”</p><p>The Shadows had recovered from the initial shockwave, returning to their feet. Seeing the new threat, two of the golden knights escorted Shadow Kamoshida to safety, the pathetic man whimpering at the show of force. The three figures fled the main hall, removing them from the coming conflict... Still, it was a long road yet.</p><p>Yuuki was quick on the draw. He reached his mask first— a black visor with a reticle on the right eye— and called forth the sniper, Lady Death.</p><p>“Let’s go, Persona!!” He pointed straight ahead, at some flying Agathions. “Shoot ‘em down, Lady!”</p><p>The sniper appeared, firing off a salvo right into its face. The wind of her Garu skill knocked them down and out.</p><p>“Pass the Baton!” Joker called. Knowing what to do on <em> instinct</em>, Yuuki ran and ducked through Shadows, sliding over to Shiho and doing just that.</p><p>“Persona!!” she called, removing her blindfold. “Together, Maupin!!”</p><p>A powerful blast of Electricity <em> destroyed </em> a Kelpie. Wow, good eye for weaknesses!</p><p>“Keep going everyone!” he called, “Yuuki, Shiho! Target the Shadows closest to us! Royale, focus the ones behind us! We’re going for the exit!”</p><p>“Okay! Dance, Persona!!” Royale spun and summoned Cendrillon. “Vorpal Blade!”</p><p>Her Persona spun with the grace of a figure skater, wiping out an entire wave. Knowing it was his chance, Joker threw his mask aside, calling Lucifer once more. “Persona!!” A Masukukaja raised the team’s Evasion. He didn’t know the newcomer’s stats yet, so he couldn’t afford to take any risks.</p><p>His efforts paid off. An Eligor charged forward, lance ready to run Shiho through... But she quickly stepped aside, taking the chance to strike the Shadow with—</p><p>“Stand aside!!”</p><p>A giant ball, on a chain. What the hell? <em> That </em> was her melee weapon!?</p><p>It seemed to work though, as she twirled her body, spun it high like a lasso, and <em> clocked </em> it across the face. The Shadow’s helm bore a sizeable dent as it fell from its horse, the form vanishing to the Sea of Souls. Shiho merely pulled on the tether, and the ball of the meteor hammer flew back to her waiting palm.</p><p>“Nice shot!” Mishima called, “Here’s one from us!” </p><p>With a flick of his wrist, his visor was off. The sniper of his soul loaded one more bullet.</p><p>“M-Mishima-kun! Look out!”</p><p>Royale pushed him aside, taking a Bicorn’s Lunge. She seemed no worse for wear, as she let loose another Makouga, tearing through the crowd once more.</p><p>They weren’t far now. The door grew closer with every inch they took…!</p><p>“I-I can help!” Shiho called, “Come, Maupin!”</p><p>“<b><em>With pleasure</em> </b>,” the temptress laughed, twirling her blade. A ball of light emerged from its tip and split into glowing streaks. The energy flew right to their hearts— he felt his body fill with stamina.</p><p>‘Wow… A Media skill, this early…?’ He shook his head, ‘Wait, there’s no time to stand around!’</p><p>“Oh no!”</p><p>Royale found herself the target of two debuffs: a Tarunda and a Rakunda. Joker quickly switched masks to get her back in fighting shape, but—</p><p>“Leave it to me!”</p><p>Yuuki’s Persona fired into the air, showering the team in light. In his mind’s eye, he could see those conditions disappear.</p><p>‘And a Dekunda too…’ He switched to Lucifer once more, calling forth the fallen angel. “Masukunda!” Hopefully it’d be enough!</p><p>He thanked the stars that it was. With each passing moment, the sea of Shadows grew smaller and smaller…! And finally, they reached the door!</p><p>“W-We did it!” Royale cried, “Come on, let’s go!”</p><p>They did it…</p><p>They <em> did it…! </em></p><p>She barreled open the castle gate, Cendrillon knocking the thing <em> right </em> off its hinges! Yuuki and Shiho let their masks rest, as they turned tail and followed their junior’s lead! Soon, it was just him on the edge of the doorframe, a mere twenty-ish Shadows left.</p><p>“Senpai! What are you doing? Let’s go!!”</p><p>...</p><p>He turned with a grin.</p><p>“I’m comin’.” His mask fell away, as he walked down the steps. “Just cleaning up the stragglers.”</p><p>“<em>!! </em>”</p><p>There was a flash of white, and a mighty blast shook the earth, as Lucifer’s Morning Star blew the main hall to pieces. He didn’t have to see it to know the foyer lay in charred ruins— grand chandeliers crashing to the ground with the sound of shattered glass.</p><p>Kasumi puffed out her cheeks.</p><p>“Senpai...” she huffed. “You couldn’t have done that earlier?”</p><p>“I was enabling the newbies!” He held his hands up, “Besides, I can’t use those big skills when I’m in a group. They’re really unfocused, so someone might get caught in the crossfire.”</p><p>She squinted. “Are you sure we’re not just holding you back?”</p><p>“Hell no!” he grumbled, “Do you know how much spirit that takes!? I feel like I’m gonna’ vomit out of my <em> soul</em>…”</p><p>“I was joking<em> … </em>” She laughed. “...Good job. And thanks.”</p><p>“Yeah, of course…” he sighed, mask appearing once more. “Now, Shiho…”</p><p>…</p><p>...Oh.</p><p>Shiho and Yuuki lay flat on the cold stone of the courtyard. Their Metaverse outfits had dispersed, and their eyes were shut tight with exhaustion. The rhythmic sound of their heaving breath was all he could hear. Royale simply stared at their sleeping forms, at a complete loss for words. </p><p>…</p><p>Huh.</p><p>“We should… get them to a hospital.” she murmured.</p><p>“Or the Nurse’s Office,” he offered. “We’ll be at the school gate anyway. Besides, I bet they’ve got… <em> a lot </em> of questions.”</p><p>Gently, he scooped up his old friend in a fireman carry. Royale bent down and did the same, carrying Shiho bridal-style. The two Phantom Thieves put the old castle behind them, the Palace’s Treasure left for another day.</p><hr/><p><b>Lady Death</b>, Mark of a Woman</p><p>Level 7, the Moon Arcana</p><p>
  <em> Quiet Resolve: Increases allies’ chance of inflicting Dizzy/Forget/Sleep. (25% chance) </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Available Skills </span>
</p><p>Garu, Dream Needle, Dekunda</p><p>Resists Wind. Weak to Electricity.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Current Statistics </span>
</p><p>Strength: 6<br/>Magic: 3<br/>Endurance: 5<br/>Agility: 4<br/>Luck: 6</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Compendium Entry: </span>
</p><p>The first female sniper, named for her place as one of the deadliest in history. Dropping out of school among the first to enlist, she rejected the role of a nurse thrust upon her by gender, and became the Russian army’s deadliest marksman— killing over three hundred Nazi soldiers. After the war, she became a powerful voice for gender equality, becoming fast friends with the likes of Eleanor Roosevelt.</p><hr/><p><b>La Maupin</b>, Mistress of the Sword</p><p>Level 7, the Hanged Man Arcana</p><p>
  <em> Captivation: May lower target’s Accuracy/Evasion after attacking. (25% chance) </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Available Skills </span>
</p><p>Zio, Media, Makajama</p><p>Resists Electricity. Weak to Wind.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Current Statistics </span>
</p><p>Strength: 5<br/>Magic: 6<br/>Endurance: 6<br/>Agility: 5<br/>Luck: 3</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Compendium Entry: </span>
</p><p>A famous French opera star of the 17th century. She courted hundreds of women with but her beauty and wit, turning even royalty to her side. Ever-clothed in fine white lace, La Mademoiselle Maupin was named for her rapier and its pinewood hilt— her chosen weapon in countless duels with her lovers’ disgraced husbands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Invitation to Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A conversation or two to wrap up the night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Talking”, ‘Thinking’, “<b>Igor</b> ”, “<span class="u">Caroline/Justine/Lavenza</span>”, “<em>Morgana </em>”, “<b><em>Persona/Shadow</em> </b> ”, “<span class="u"><em>Jose/Phone</em></span> ”</p><hr/><p>There are two types of people who don’t care about their reputation.</p><p>There are those who, yes, actually genuinely didn’t care. And frankly, they were a rarity. Because for most people his age, when they said things like “I don’t really care what other people think of me,” or something to that effect? It… tended to be the exact opposite. You had to be conscious of something to comment on it, after all. So it was… a teenage rebellion sort of attitude, where you’d had your buttons pushed enough times that you just pretended not to care anymore.</p><p>...Well, that itself splits into two schools of thought. There were those who cared about their reputation because <em> other </em> people cared about that sort of thing, and they wanted to appease those folks? And there were those who cared about their reputation because <em> they </em> were the type to judge others by <em> their </em> reputations.</p><p>So for that teenage rebel sort, what happened more often than not was that folks would have enough of being judged, and retreat into their own little “world”. In this “world”, <em> they </em> are the ones in charge. <em> They </em> have control over what’s “cool” and what’s “in”. It’s a reclamation of agency, being able to call the shots, when in the “real world” that sort of thing is way over your head— out of your control.</p><p>Meanwhile, as you’re doing this, you’re actively pushing others <em> further </em> away, and pushing yourself <em> further </em> into this pit you’ve dug. It’s this sort of catch-22 that teaches people that the world couldn’t be changed, that real life was hopeless, and that the only way to cope was to make your own little hidey-hole.</p><p>...He didn’t blame people who thought that way.</p><p>It was… <em> arrogant </em> (or at the very least profoundly naїve) to assume that people could just… wake up in the morning, tug on their bootstraps, and deal with it. Life was cruel. The world was cruel. Everyone struggled with something. Everyone had their issues. No one was perfect after all. And it followed that the types of trials and tribulations each person dealt with were as varied as the people themselves.</p><p>Look at himself, for instance. Robbed of everything he knew and loved, because he wanted to help someone in need. He lost everything, and he meant <em> everything. </em> Every friend in his hometown broke ties, his own family wouldn’t speak to him, and he got shipped out to somewhere he’d never so much as set foot. Every <em> thing </em> and every <em> one </em> in his old life had turned their proverbial backs on him. He truly was <em> alone </em> , with nothing but the morals— the <em> ideals </em> he chose to stand up for, that day.</p><p>And you know what? For him, that was enough. Even though the entire world told him it was <em> wrong</em>, in his heart and soul he <em> knew </em> he was right. Still, losing everything took… a toll on him. Being honest, that thought— the idea that his decision was NOT a mistake— was the only thing keeping him sane some days. Especially toward the beginning.</p><p>Eventually he found friends… eventually the cold world warmed up to him. Eventually, he’d found— no, he’d <em> made </em> his place in the world. A place built from nothing but an ideal. A place he could call home.</p><p>…</p><p>...But not everyone had the strength to do that. </p><p>It was a lesson he’d had to learn, in his Journey as the Fool. To be able to step outside yourself, and see things through another’s perspective. Hell, even being able to step outside yourself at all! You’d be surprised how easily the simple concept of empathy was lost on people. There were folks who genuinely only ever considered themselves, and interpreted the world solely on the basis of how it would affect <em> them</em>.</p><p>He didn’t pity them. Not at all. Again, it was a lesson he had to learn. And just as not everyone had the strength to do what he’d done, not everyone had the <em> opportunity </em> to learn that important lesson.</p><p>So… what then? If teaching that lesson is the goal, how would it be done? It’s not a universal truth. A concept like that couldn’t simply be taught with a one-size-fits-all broad brush. It was a lesson learned from reflection. Introspection. And hell, not everyone had the opportunity for <em> that! </em>Some people were too busy working forty hours a week with hour long commutes, barely getting enough sleep to not drop dead. They didn't have time to <em>breathe</em>, let alone think! And therein lay the problem.</p><p>You can lead a horse to water, but you can’t make it drink. Important, life-changing lessons didn’t come from being <em> told</em>. They came from you. An Answer that emerges from your own heart. To teach all of humanity the same lesson would erase that which makes us unique. To solve someone’s problem <em> for them</em>, is to rob them of the opportunity for growth.</p><p>That was something he… <em> understood</em>, but couldn’t agree with. Again, it came from a place of… ignorance, or naїvete. Just because <em> you </em> could solve <em> your own </em> problems, doesn’t mean you should expect other people to have the same strength of heart. First of all, they’re a different person than you, and you can’t expect them to be as “strong” as you! Second, <em> they’re a different person than you! </em> They’re probably going through a different problem than the one you overcame! Whether it’s easier or more difficult, they might even be dealing with a larger or small <em> amount </em> of them too! Er, what he was saying was, you can’t judge someone so easily.</p><p>So… where was he going with this?</p><p>Oh, right.</p><p>Carrying Yuuki Mishima around like a sack of potatoes made him <em> really </em> glad that neither he, nor Kasumi were the type to care about reputation.</p><p>It was well after four, and the afterschool Shujin crowd gaped and gawked at alleged-elephant-tusk-trafficker Akira Kurusu and national-podium-level-gymnast Kasumi Yoshizawa, as they carried the unconscious bodies of Yuuki Mishima and Shiho Suzui to the school infirmary. They’d already made their way past the courtyard on the way to the Practice Building, so they were in the home stretch! Just another few steps down the hall…</p><p>And they’d arrived.</p><p>Opening the door with his foot, Akira poked his head inside to check for the nurse. She was out. Huh. When was she ever <em> in? </em> Come to think of it, had they even met before? The only person he’d ever seen in the Nurse’s Office was Takuto, and the occasional student dropping by for counseling.</p><p>Well, he hoped she didn’t mind if they used her beds. Because damn, this kid was <em> heavy</em>.</p><p>Letting his ‘passenger’ down on the mattress with shaky arms, Akira wiped the sweat off his brow as Kasumi did the same. With. Noticeably less effort. Damn, that girl was fit.</p><p>“So…”</p><p>He looked up, at his partner’s nervous voice. Ah. He didn’t blame her. A <em> lot </em> had happened, and so <em> quickly </em> too.</p><p>“I’m gonna’ wait here, until they wake up.” Akira took a seat by Yuuki’s bed, same as yesterday. “And… I think I owe them an explanation.”</p><p>Kasumi’s brow crinkled. “About the Metaverse?”</p><p>“...Yeah.” He nodded. “They deserve that much, at least.”</p><p>The room was silent, save for their breath. The newly minted rebels had stabilized as they slept, though his own was still harsh from exertion. Man, he was out of shape. First chance he got? Yoga with Hiraguchi.</p><p>“...Are you going to ask them to join you?”</p><p>Her question was… quiet. The girl was looking to them, not at him.</p><p>“...No,” he shook his head. “I… I don’t ask people to join, after they awaken. Usually, <em> they </em> ask to join <em> us</em>. At least for whatever Palace pissed them off enough to awaken in the first place. Afterward, it’s up to them.”</p><p>They’d asked to join <em> permanently </em> every time... Then again, it’d only happened twice or thrice, so who knew how this would go?</p><p>“...I see.” Kasumi looked to him. “...And if they ask to join?”</p><p>…</p><p>He looked over their sleeping forms. Bruised. Battered. Yet… so calm.</p><p>“...We typically made decisions as a group,” he said thoughtfully. “So? What do you think?”</p><p>...</p><p>“...I’d like to hear your thoughts first.”</p><p>…</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>“As a leader? They’d be great assets.” Akira’s leg began to bounce. “They’re Electric and Wind, so two elements we don’t have easy access to right now. Having more teammates would take a lot of the burden off of us. Plus, they know each other pretty well. They’re already on a team, so they’d probably work well together.”</p><p>He crossed his arms.</p><p>“As a person…? I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I knew Yuuki really well, last time around. He’s got a good heart, if not a little… misguided at times. Though aren’t we all?” He laughed humorlessly. “Then Shiho…”</p><p>He trailed off.</p><p>“I… didn’t know her very well. Barely knew her at all,” he admitted. “But she’s a kind person, I think. I wouldn’t mind working with either of them.”</p><p>…</p><p>“If they ask to fight Kamoshida, I don’t think I’d turn them down.” He stopped his leg. “If they ask to join us afterward…? I’d have to tell them about our goals. And… too much can happen between then and now for me to give you a solid answer.”</p><p>Akira looked to her. She’d been standing there, idly thumbing the hem of her skirt.</p><p>“How do you feel?”</p><p>…</p><p>“...I think they’d be good to have too,” she said after a while. “Even… permanently, if they wanted.”</p><p>He furrowed his brow. “I’m sensing a ‘but’, here…”</p><p>…</p><p>“This… sounds selfish. And heartless,” she started. “But… Suzui-senpai and Mishima-senpai aren’t… as strong as us.” Kasumi looked aside. “From what you told me about spells and… ‘tier-levels’... They’re both still at the first one.”</p><p>...That was a fair point.</p><p>From what little he’d gleaned of their Personas, La Maupin and Lady Death used Zio and Garu skills, respectively. Those were considered ‘first-tier’ spells. Kasumi’s faithful Kouga skill was a second-tier spell. Something like Agidyne was third-tier, and his own Blazing Hell or Ice Age were fourth-tier ones. Black Viper was a fifth-tier, though it was rare for a fellow thief to ever reach that level.</p><p>Personas all grew at different rates, but in <em> general</em>, they weren’t so far apart that he couldn’t <em> guess </em> when they’d rank up a tier. Ann and Carmen had gotten Agidyne around Level 46 and Kasumi was Level <em> 50</em>. So she was probably really close to third tier skills. Meanwhile, it wouldn’t be ‘til around Level 25(?) that second-tier skills began to appear. The gap between her and the two newbies grew only wider.</p><p>If they took on these two new teammates, they’d have to slow down on their plans a bit. Not that <em> rushing </em> things had ever been a priority. Still, it was… at least something to consider. Especially since the next Palace he planned on infiltrating was…</p><p>…</p><p>“Do you... have any other concerns?” He asked gently. “Just to make sure I’ve considered everything.”</p><p>…</p><p>“I trust your judgement, Senpai. And you’re right, they do seem like nice people.” Kasumi seemed to come to a decision. “I agree, they would be good teammates, and…” She smiled a bit. “...it might be fun to learn alongside everyone else.”</p><p>He grinned. “Y’know, when it comes to this stuff? Technically, you’re <em> their </em> Senpai.”</p><p>She gasped. “What? N-No, I couldn’t be…”</p><p>“By definition, you are~” he teased, “I’ll be sure to let them know.”</p><p>“Wh-Wha!?” she caught herself and pouted. “You’re not making fun of me, are you?”</p><p>“Perish the thought,” he put his hands up, “But still. There’s a long way to go before we even <em> have </em> that conversation. Let’s take things one step at a time.”</p><p>She nodded, gratefully. “That sounds good. Thank you.”</p><p>…?</p><p>A thought occurred to her. She reached into her pocket and withdrew her phone.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, look at the time!” she cried, “I have to go to practice soon…”</p><p>“Ah…”</p><p>He looked to the two, still sleeping.</p><p>“...I’ll be fine by myself today.” Kasumi bowed. “Thank you for accompanying me the past few days.”</p><p>“Of course,” he accepted her thanks, “It was fun. Honestly, I might… actually want to tag along with you, every now and then. If… that’s alright with you?”</p><p>
  <em> ! </em>
</p><p>Her face brightened.</p><p>“Absolutely!” she said happily, “Just say the word and I’ll be there!”</p><p>Akira grinned. Her smile never failed to cheer him up.</p><hr/><p>Tick. Tick. Tick.</p><p>The clock in the nurse’s office was an old, analog thing hung over the door. And it was… loud. Or at least, it was the kind of loud that, once you heard it? It was the only thing you could focus on. So it was loud, in the annoying kind of way.</p><p>Luckily for him, his many days spent at the Kichijoji temple had honed his ability to focus. Seconds ticked to minutes, then to hours, as the two dozed ever so calmly. The nurse had yet to return.</p><p>“<b><em>Trickster. Might we have a word?</em> </b>”</p><p>The rumbling voice of the archangel pulled him from his thoughts.</p><p>‘Sure, Satanael.’ He sat up in his chair. ‘Thank you for earlier, by the way.’</p><p>“<b><em>Tis but our duty. Nevertheless, we acknowledge thy gratitude.</em></b>” He could feel the spirit nod, “<b><em>We come bearing a matter of great import. Art thou of proper mind to receive information that might cause thee duress?</em> </b>”</p><p>…</p><p>‘...Did you just—?’</p><p>“<b><em>We hath searched thy memory to better acquaint ourselves with thy manner of speech. This phrase, amongst others, was present among those that ‘spark joy’ within thee.</em> </b> ” What the hell is happening. “<b><em>Present as well was the phrase ‘spark joy’, meaning to elicit great happiness. We would hope this improvement is to thy liking.</em></b>”</p><p>‘...I appreciate the gesture— on both counts. But it’s fine, you really don’t have to go… that far.’ Satanael scanned his brain for memes? Sure. Today was already so damn weird. This may as well happen. ‘So what’s up? What’s this important thing?’</p><p>“<b><em>It concerns the God of Control.</em></b>”</p><p>Ah. Hence, the trepidation.</p><p>‘...Go on.’</p><p>“<b><em>T’would seem that he endeavored to enter thy dreams, with promises of counsel.</em></b>” What? “<b><em>We swiftly spurned his embrace, most heinous. However, twas not without… consequence. We regret thy foul dream which bloomed as a result.</em></b>”</p><p>He blinked.</p><p>‘Wait… <em> that’s </em> why I had a nightmare? Because Yaldabaoth tried to summon me?’</p><p>“<b><em>When couldst not he establish such, other avenues sought he, to taint thy mind.</em></b>”</p><p>…</p><p>‘So he gave me a nightmare ‘cause you slammed the door in his face?’ Akira scoffed. ‘What a petty god.’</p><p>“<b><em>Indeed. We thought prudent to relay these events.</em></b>” Satanael nodded once more, “<b><em>In addition…</em></b>”</p><p>‘Hm?’</p><p>“<b><em>Trickster,</em></b>” Oh. Arsène? “<b><em>Do you recall the false god’s… scrying?</em> </b>”</p><p>‘...His <em> what? </em>’</p><p>“<b><em>The method by which he kept tabs on you. Observing your every action, as if he were always there?</em> </b>”</p><p>…</p><p>Akira shot to his feet.</p><p>‘You can’t be serious!’</p><p>How could he have forgotten!? If Yaldabaoth could see everything he was doing, then—</p><p>“<b><em>Be at ease, Trickster</em></b>,” Satanael spoke again. “<b><em>T’would seem fortune favors you.</em></b>”</p><p>...What?</p><p>“<b><em>Though we are not quite certain the cause…</em></b>” Arsène explained, “<b><em>It would seem that Monsieur Satanael’s presence is… obscuring the fiend’s vision. The false god cannot interfere with your life, Trickster. Of that, you may rest assured.</em></b>”</p><p>…</p><p>‘...Wow.’ He was stunned. ‘...Thank you. Thank you both.’</p><p>“<b><em>But of course!</em> </b> ” Arsène let out a hearty laugh. “<b><em>Though, that brings us to another matter…</em> </b>”</p><p>‘Another?’ When it rains, it pours, I guess.</p><p>“<b><em>We simply wished to inquire as to your thoughts on the subject</em></b>,” the gentleman thief supposed, “<b><em>Should this… ‘Yaldabaoth’ contact you again, I would think to inform you immediately. Though, if you wish to simply ignore his correspondence, I would not disagree.</em></b>”</p><p>Hm.</p><p>The thought gave him pause. It wouldn’t be wise to constantly ignore the impostor’s summons— if the Grail got suspicious, his whole plan went down the toilet. And if he could <em> control </em> when the God of Control reached out to him… Well, it was just another tool under his belt. Hell, with enough panache, he might even <em> trick </em> the false deity into a scheme or something. It was… certainly worth considering.</p><p>‘For now, just let me know when he contacts me.’ Oh. There was an idea. ‘Actually, when you do that, can you activate my Third Eye? Just in case I’m doing something important, and need to come back to it later.’</p><p>“<b><em>Thou wouldst entrust us with thy vessel?</em> </b>”</p><p>‘...You haven’t given me reason not to.’ He squinted. ‘Although, please keep it that way. I don’t want to come back to… Arsène sweeping Royale off her feet or something.’</p><p>“<b><em>Perish the thought!</em> </b> ” the thief threw Akira’s own words back at him, “<b><em>Though… would you truly find such an act so… disagreeable?</em> </b>”</p><p>Akira sighed.</p><p>‘It’s just weird, ‘cause she’s a teammate. I don’t want to complicate things.’</p><p>“<b><em>You’ve yet to say ‘no’, Trickster.</em></b>”</p><p>‘Fine. Then ‘no’,’ he huffed. ‘Honestly… do you flirt with <em> all </em> your allies?’</p><p>“<b><em>To think you’d mistake it for mere </em> </b> <span class="u"> <b> <em>flirting</em></b></span><b><em>!</em> </b> ” Arsène continued to be a facetious little shit, “<b><em>No, my dear Trickster— I intend to court the Mademoiselle.</em></b>”</p><p>…</p><p>What.</p><p>‘What.’</p><p>“<b><em>Let it be known Trickster,</em></b>” Satanael crossed his spiritual arms, “<b><em>We doth not endorse such… </em></b><b><em><span class="u">impudent</span></em></b><b><em> behavior.</em></b>”</p><p>“<b><em>Oh, hush you virgin.</em></b>” Akira choked on air. “<b><em>The heart of Madame Cendrillon</em> </b> — <b> <em>there is no greater treasure! Let a thief’s business be his own, hm?</em> </b>”</p><p>“<b><em>Such… folly concerns us all,</em></b>” the archangel grumbled. “<b><em>I am thou, thou art I.</em></b>”</p><p>“<b><em>He’s right, we’re all the same person.</em></b>” A new voice. Was that Cybele? “<b><em>And I say you go for it, dear.</em></b>”</p><p>“<b><em>Seconded!</em> </b>” Erm, Ishtar?</p><p>“<b><em>Marvelous!</em> </b> ” Arsène said happily, “<b><em>A goddess’ blessing! And two, at that…</em></b>”</p><p>Satanael sighed. “<b><em>We art surrounded by utter fools…</em></b>” </p><p>“<b><em>I am what thou are, but thou art I.</em></b>” Arsène...</p><p>“<b><em>...We art starting to hate it here.</em></b>” Satanael ended the conversation there.</p><p>…</p><p>His head hurt. Maybe twelve Personas was a bad idea...</p><hr/><p>…?</p><p>Ah. Shiho had begun to stir.</p><p>Doing his best not to stare, he saw the girl’s brow crinkle up… Her nose wrinkled. Her lips parted slightly as she took a deep breath in… and let it out. She rolled over a little… Then her eyes opened, just a crack.</p><p>She blinked.</p><p>Blinked again.</p><p>Blink blink.</p><p>The girl seemed to get a grasp on her surroundings, as she moved to sit up. Sadly, even that proved to be too much for her, as she slowly put a palm to her forehead and began to rub.</p><p>…</p><p>He said nothing, simply waiting for her to acknowledge his presence. Oh. Maybe he should pretend to be on his phone. Would that make it less awkward?</p><p>Discreetly slipping the thing from his pocket, he began to scroll through his texts. Nothing new. Just the conversation he’d had with Kasumi earlier, and one from the day before. Oh! He didn’t have a contact photo for her yet. He’d had one in the past, but… evidently, phone data couldn’t time travel.</p><p>“...Kurusu?”</p><p>He glanced up from his phone.</p><p>“Good morning,” he waved calmly. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>…</p><p>The girl looked aside. She squeezed the elbow beneath her brace.</p><p>“...Tired. And… confused.” Shiho squinted. “I feel like I had the strangest dream…”</p><p>“Oh?” He pocketed his phone. “What about?”</p><p>The girl shook her head. Her ponytail didn’t bounce as much as Kasumi’s.</p><p>“It was… weird,” she said, “I saw you in the hallway, and then... there was a castle, and…”</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>Her eyes widened.</p><p>“...Oh my god.”</p><p>Ah. </p><p>It would seem that she’d realized. Hoo boy. The moment he was looking forward to… and <em> dreading</em>, at the same time. He’d hoped Yuuki would be awake for this too— he didn’t mind repeating himself, it would just be nice to save the time— but it didn’t look like Shiho was about to wait.</p><p>She looked right at him with stars in her eyes.</p><p>“You’re a superhero!”</p><p>…</p><p>Huh.</p><p>“Um. Not the response I was… expecting.” He scratched the back of his head. “Is… that really the first thing you wanna’ talk about?”</p><p>“Oh, no. I’ve got tons of questions,” she pointed at him, moving to get out of bed. “And you’re going to answer them, right?”</p><p>He blinked. How assertive.</p><p>“...?” </p><p>The two were interrupted by Yuuki, starting to wake. </p><p>“...Huh? The nurse? When did I…” The boy clutched at his head. It seemed he was going through the same mental steps that Shiho— </p><p>“HUH!?” </p><p>—did. Yep. There it was.</p><p>“Kurusu!” The boy pointed excitedly. “You’re a superhero!?”</p><p>He made a face. Shiho laughed. </p><p>“That’s what I said!” The girl finally stood. “I can’t believe I asked you what you did for fun and you said you liked <em> reading! </em>” She huffed with a smile. “I… guess I can see why you lied though.”</p><p>He squinted. “It wasn’t a lie. I <em> do </em> like reading.”</p><p>“It’s a lie by omission!” she caught herself. “Wait, that’s not the point. You’re a superhero!”</p><p>He winced.</p><p>“I’m… really <em> not</em>.” He crossed his legs. “Anyway, that aside. I assume you both have… questions.”</p><p>The two shared a look. Then looked back to him.</p><p>Yuuki spoke first.</p><p>“Are <em> we </em> superheroes?”</p><p>Akira put his head in his hands.</p><p>“...You know? Depending on how this conversation goes, sure.” He relented. “Any other questions?”</p><p>They looked to each other again. Then back to him.</p><p>“What is that place? How did you find it? How did you get your powers? Did you get your powers from that place, or did your powers lead you there? Do your powers only work there, or can you use them here too? What about your partner? Who was that girl with you? What’s her name? Is she single?”</p><p>They talked over each other, back and forth. Yet somehow, they managed to say that last one in perfect sync.</p><p>He cleared his throat.</p><p>“In order: I’ll tell you later, I’ll tell you later, I’ll tell you later, sort of both, sort of both, she’s a friend, I’ll tell you later, I’ll tell you later, and…” He blinked. “...I’m pretty sure she is. But I don’t think she’s interested in dating right now.”</p><p>Not to speak for her, of course. It’s just… whenever the topic came up, she didn’t seem like she had much to say, this way or that. A-Anyway, that wasn’t the point.</p><p>“Whaaat?” Shiho’s shoulders drooped. “When’s later? I think we deserve to know that much at least.”</p><p>“And I’ll tell you,” he assented. “Just… not here. If that’s alright.”</p><p>Yuuki frowned. “...What’s wrong with here?”</p><p>“We could get interrupted,” he shrugged. “And this is pretty sensitive information. You definitely deserve to know… pretty much <em> everything</em>, so I’ll tell you, but…” His expression soured. “This stuff is dangerous. Even just <em> knowing </em> about this stuff can get you really hurt. Are you prepared to carry that… weight?”</p><p>And so, he gave them an out. If either of them wanted to bail, again, he wouldn’t blame them. This sort of thing wasn’t for the faint of heart after all— mere knowledge of the Metaverse was enough to get you an Laevateinn-shaped bullseye on your back. He shuddered at the thought.</p><p>“...If it means getting a shot at… <em> him? </em> I’ll do whatever it takes.”</p><p>Damn. There was Yuuki’s answer. He looked to Shiho. “And you?”</p><p>…</p><p>Her expression hardened.</p><p>“Yeah. I feel the same way.”</p><p>The two glared him down with fire in their eyes. He could almost <em> see </em> the hazy forms of their masks, burning bright and raring to go.</p><p>…</p><p>“Okay then.” He stood from his chair, taking a moment to observe the three-hour old imprint of his butt. What? We’ve all done it, at least once. “Come with me. We’ll grab dinner somewhere and talk about it.”</p><p>The two nodded, standing to follow him as he left. They couldn’t see it with his back to them, but… he couldn’t keep that little smile off his face. Ah, well. A little excitement never hurt anyone, childish as it was.</p><hr/><p>“Good evening, what a surprise! For how many?”</p><p>The friendly man behind the counter greeted them with a smile and a slogan, as they entered Shibuya Central Street’s family restaurant, Bikkuri Boy. Ah, the nostalgia. Akira’d been planning to come here soon— the renovations started in a few days, and would last about a month! So now was as good a time as any. Lucky for him, the two athletes seemed pretty enthusiastic about the idea.</p><p>“Just three,” he held up three fingers. Oh, there was something between them, too.  He slid the thousand yen note across the counter. “And, can we get a booth near the back? We’re going to be studying a bit, so…”</p><p>The man blinked. Then discreetly slipped the bill off the counter and into his pocket.</p><p>“Of course. If you’d follow me, dear customers.”</p><p>Ah, Japanese restaurant manner didn’t really translate well. But the man did as he’d hoped, leading them to a booth in the back corner of the restaurant, away from both the kitchen and the restrooms. Most of the customers were toward the front, and there was no one in earshot. Plus, his time around Iwai let him know that this place wasn’t bugged.</p><p>You could never be too careful though. As soon as the server had left them to their menus, Akira took a peek behind the napkin dispenser. Then pretended to drop one, and used the chance to peek under the table. Nothing. Looks like they were good to go.</p><p>“Order whatever you’d like,” he said with an easy smile. “It’s on me.”</p><p>“R-Really?” Yuuki looked up from the menu. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Positive,” he grinned. “You should try the fancy fruit juice. Think you’ve earned it, after today.”</p><p>The boy’s face and eyes brightened, as he flipped to the drinks section. Ahh. Making a positive difference in the world.</p><p>As it was, he sat alone on his end of the booth with his back to the corner, giving him a nice open view of the whole building. Shiho and Yuuki sat opposite him, neither too close together nor too far apart. Oh. Shiho looked like she was having trouble deciding.</p><p>“You too,” he nodded to her, “Go wild. We can go next door and pick up some crêpes afterward, if you’d like.”</p><p>“That’s awfully nice of you,” Shiho narrowed her eyes, playfully. “What are you scheming, Kurusu? Trying to buy our silence with food?”</p><p>“Perish the thought!” He said, putting his hands up again. “...Why, is it working?”</p><p>“No,” she simply shook her head, “I might take you up on the offer though.”</p><p>“Drat.” He snapped his fingers and clicked his tongue. “So close.”</p><p>“Yet so far.” She finished the thought, laying down the menu. “Now. Are you going to tell us what we want to know?”</p><p>“Yes, yes,” he closed up his own, having made up his mind long ago. “We should at least order first, though.”</p><p>She shrugged and hit the call button. Yuuki looked at her, bewildered. “H-Hey! I haven’t chosen my drink yet!”</p><p>“Watermelon’s the best one,” Akira grinned. “Though I prefer mango myself.”</p><p>Shiho nodded sagely. “Truly the king of all fruits.”</p><p>Yuuki frowned. “Isn’t that durian?”</p><p>She looked offended. “In what <em> universe? </em>”</p><p>“Actually, I’m with Mishima on that one.” Akira stroked his chin. “It might not smell… <em> appetizing</em>, but it’s pretty good. You’ve never had a Durian Au Lait? They have some in the vending machine outside.”</p><p>“<em>Obviously </em> I haven’t!” she scoffed, “You can’t just mix fruit and milk and call it a day!”</p><p>Yuuki glanced aside. “<em>Someone’s </em> never had strawberry milk…”</p><p>“Damn straight!”</p><p>Akira laughed. “Wouldn’t have taken you for a... fruit purist, Suzui.”</p><p>Shiho opened her mouth to retort, when the waitress showed up with a notepad. “What a surprise! Thank you for dining with us this evening.” She pulled a pen from her apron. “What can I get started for you?”</p><p>The two looked to Akira. He shrugged and nodded to them. Just like the battle this afternoon, Yuuki took the first move.</p><p>“I’ll have the Chicken Katsu Namban Taru Don, and a… Watermelon juice.” He said, after a bit of deliberation. “...and some crab cream croquettes too.”</p><p>“Okay!” she’d written it down quickly, “And for you, miss?”</p><p>Shiho looked back at her menu. “Can I get the… Teriyaki Salmon Cha-han? And some water.”</p><p>“Of course!” the waitress jot (jotted? jotten? jote?) it down, and turned to him. “And you, sir?”</p><p>“Oh!” He pretended to have been thinking about something else, so it didn’t look like he’d been impatient. “Can I get the Kaki-age Don, with some Agedashi Tofu? Extra katsuoboshi if you can.”</p><p>She smiled. “Got it. So I have the Chicken Katsu Namban Taru Don, a Teriyaki Salmon Cha-han, a Kaki-age Don, crab cream croquettes, an Agedashi Tofu with extra bonito...” she somehow said it all without biting her tongue, “...and a watermelon juice. Anything else?”</p><p>Akira blinked.</p><p>“Oh! Can I get a durian juice, for my friend here?”</p><p>Shiho jolted. “<em>H-Hey—! </em>”</p><p>“One durian juice…” the waitress nodded. “Okay! I’ll have those out for you soon.” And walked off, leaving them to their devices.</p><p>Shiho glared sharply at him.</p><p>“Just take a sip,” he shrugged. “If you don’t like it, I’ll drink the rest.”</p><p>Her glare dulled a bit. Not by much though.</p><p>“If I hate it, I’m spitting it out.”</p><p>“Fine by me.” He said with a grin. “Just don’t get it on Mishima.”</p><p>The boy blinked, then scoot away from her. Shiho just looked indignant. “Keep this up and maybe I’ll spit on <em> you </em>, Kurusu.”</p><p>He smiled innocently. “Promise?”</p><p>She kicked him in the shin. He just laughed it off.</p><p>“So!” he clapped his hands together. “This is as good a place as any to tell you what’s up. That said, it’s still a public place, so I recommend keeping your voices down.” Though he doubted he’d have to worry about that. Anything below ‘<em>For real!? </em>’ levels was fine.</p><p>The two nodded in sync. And so…</p><p>…</p><p>Here we go.</p><p>“Before we get started, I should properly introduce myself.” He performed the bow of the gentleman thief. “My name is Akira Kurusu. I’m the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.”</p><p>“Phantom… Thieves?” Yuuki mumbled. “What are those?”</p><p>“The Phantom Thieves are outlaws on the side of justice,” he nodded firmly. “Or at least, that’s what we’d like to think. We’re a group that uses the Metaverse to steal away the distorted desires of the wicked, forcing the corrupt to grow conscience, and confess their misdeeds.”</p><p>“...I see,” Shiho had a thoughtful look. “You mentioned… stealing hearts, back in the castle.”</p><p>“That’s right,” he confirmed once more. “By stealing someone’s heart, they lose what made them foul in the first place. Buried under the weight of their sins, they have no choice but to confess their crimes. It’s very effective, especially at punishing people in power— ones who answer to no authority but themselves.”</p><p>“Wow…” Yuuki’s eyes sparkled. “With that power, you could take down real villains! Like crime bosses, or crooked politicians!”</p><p>“That and more,” Akira grinned at the thought of Shido, grovelling before them. “As Phantom Thieves, we use the Metaverse for two reasons. Firstly, we aim to help those in need, who struggle to help themselves.” He put up his index finger, as he listed them. “This sort of thing is typically the product of— like I mentioned— people in power, who <em> abuse </em> their power, thinking they’ll never be punished. They’re wrong. People like us, we <em> live </em> to take them down. And no matter how powerful you are, if it takes place in another world? You’ll never see it coming.” Hey look, he said the thing. “No one to catch us, and there’s one less asshole in the world. It’s the perfect crime.”</p><p>“Amazing…” Yuuki blinked. “And… what’s the other reason?”</p><p>“This one’s… a bit more broad,” he admitted. “But by doing that first part, we accomplish two things. One, the deposition of the corrupt puts the fear of god in people like them. It makes assholes think twice about abusing their power, knowing that <em> someone </em> out there could do something about it.” He shrugged. “And it’s only natural. Like I said, people like that… they got as far as they did, and <em> did </em> as much as they did, because <em> they </em> wrote the rulebook. <em> They </em> stacked the deck. Rigged the game. They made it so nobody could <em> ever </em> reach them just by playing fair. So? We don’t. Simple as that.”</p><p>Shiho gaped a bit. “...That’s… wow.”</p><p>Akira grinned again. “The second thing? We hope our actions inspire others. The strength to overcome your problems… It varies from person to person.” He recalled his thoughts from earlier. “But we’d like to think we’re helping people, even when we’re not <em> directly </em> helping them. If that makes sense.”</p><p>“I can see why they’d feel that way…” Yuuki swallowed. “Phantom Thieves… of justice. Wow, Kurusu. That’s really something.”</p><p>Akira nodded his thanks, before glancing up. Across the diner, the waitress from before had stepped out of the kitchen with their drinks and some of their food.</p><p>“Thanks man,” he said gratefully, “Looks like our food’s on the way, so I’m gonna’ wait until the waitress leaves before I start talking about this stuff again.”</p><p>It was… straightforward, but the two seemed to understand. The woman set down the two juices, his tofu, and Mishima’s croquettes. As she left, they both offered one of each to Shiho.</p><p>“I’m fine, thank you,” she said, warily eyeing the durian juice. “Do I really have to do this?”</p><p>“You could at least try it,” Akira slid the drink across the table. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, though.”</p><p>She gave the glass a staring contest. The winner was unclear.</p><p>But with a sigh, she took a sip with the straw.</p><p>…</p><p>She smacked her lips a few times.</p><p>“...It’s not bad.”</p><p>“See?” Yuuki tapped her elbow with his. “What’d we tell you?”</p><p>“Oh, save it, fruit-milk boy.” She smiled through the straw as she sipped again. “I’m keeping this, by the way.”</p><p>“By all means,” Akira laughed. “Now, before I go on, was there anything in particular you wanted to know?”</p><p>“Ooh!” Yuuki raised his hand like he was in class. “Tell us about Personas!”</p><p>“Fine by me.” Now without a drink, he reached for one of the upside-down teacups on the side of the table. “Within the Metaverse live beings called Shadows. As the Metaverse is a physical manifestation of people’s minds, Shadows are the part of people’s minds that they subconsciously suppress. Some might call them a person’s ‘dark side’... though that’s not always the case.” </p><p>He pulled out the matcha container from the table’s little basket of condiments. “Everyone has a face they show to others. How’s that phrase go? ‘There exists within mankind three faces. One they show to others, one they show their loved ones, and one just for themselves.’ Something like that.” He opened the jar, fishing out the little spoon. “And for the most part, that’s true. A Shadow is a physical reflection of someone’s soul. And because they exist within human cognition, Shadows tend to take the form of famous creatures or people from folklore, as those types of stories are really prevalent— lots of people know them.”</p><p>He dropped two spoons of powder into his teacup, then put the spoon back in the jar. “The power you’ve just awakened to is the power of Persona— the acknowledgement, understanding, and taming of one’s own Shadow. Wielding the power of a Shadow ourselves gives us the ability to fight other Shadows in the Metaverse.”</p><p>“So, La Maupin is… my Shadow?” Shiho murmured, “...Hey, Kurusu. Does the identity of a Persona… <em> mean </em> anything?”</p><p>Akira scrunched up his brow. “Uhh… it depends on what you mean.”</p><p>The girl’s cheeks flushed a bit. “I… I just wanted to know, if…” Shiho shook her head. “I’ve only ever heard of La Maupin in… <em> passing</em>, before. So…”</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Yuuki piped up, halfway through his croquettes. “I’ve heard of my Persona too! <em> Lady Death! </em>” He said the name with gravitas. “She was so cool! She’s one of the most skilled snipers in history!”</p><p>“I don’t doubt it,” Akira grinned, “And, to answer your question Shiho? Yes and no.” He put his teacup under the table’s hot-water spigot and let it fill. “A Persona… or a Shadow will take the form of whatever… famous person, beast, or <em> being </em> that it… identifies most with? If that makes sense?” He pulled the cup away once water neared the top. “Basically, you don’t need to have heard of it before. Your soul will… reach into the thoughts of mankind and pull out whatever fits best.”</p><p>Yuuki nodded approvingly. “Zeitgeist-assigned kin, huh? Interesting.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Oh, ignore me.” The boy sipped his fruit juice. “You were saying?”</p><p>“...<em> Anyway.</em>” The sooner they moved on, the better. “The power you’ve awakened to today is just that— the power of Persona. With the strength of your other self, you can traverse the other world safely. Oh. And just as your Persona takes the form of someone you admire, your <em> outfit </em> in the Metaverse takes the form of… what you, deep down, think a ‘rebel’ looks like.”</p><p>“A rebel, huh…?” Shiho’s hand gravitated toward her stomach. “So… my idea of a rebel is… some Victorian-era fencer?”</p><p>“With a belly button window.” He took another foot to the shin. “Some people’s outfits are related to their Personas, others’ aren’t. For both of you, it looks like you lucked out with the coordination. Go you.”</p><p>He blew on his tea, still piping hot. “Any other questions?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Shiho spoke up again. “Why were you… in <em> that man’s </em> Palace?”</p><p>…</p><p>...He should handle this with care.</p><p>“...<em> That man</em>,” he followed her lead, not mentioning the name. “...is a terrible person, doing unspeakable things. If <em> that </em> wasn’t enough, he fits the bill— someone who the authorities won’t touch. So…”</p><p>He trailed off. The table was silent.</p><p>…</p><p>“...What you said about… changing hearts…” Yuuki started. “You’re going to… make him confess his crimes?”</p><p>“That’s right.” Akira nodded slowly. “Someone like him… <em> needs </em> to be stopped. I want to do everything I can to make sure he rots in prison.”</p><p>“He fucking better…” Shiho growled. “I won’t settle for anything less.”</p><p>Akira regarded her, softly. “...Shiho?”</p><p>…</p><p>She looked him in the eye.</p><p>“Hey, Kurusu.” No hesitation. “How do you steal a treasure?”</p><p>Ah. Palace infiltration.</p><p>“...Well, first, we use the Metaverse Navigator app on our phones to locate a Palace.” He took out his phone and held it out. “To find one, we need the name of the Palace ruler, the place they think of as their Palace, and the distortion— <em> what </em> that place is to them, in their twisted heart.” He took a sip of his tea. Still a bit hot. “In the case of… <em> that man</em>, his Palace is the school, and he thinks of it as his castle.”</p><p>“Right,” Yuuki remembered that much. “So… how do you start?”</p><p>“After we find an entrance? We head right in. Sneakily, of course.” He checked the door to the kitchen again. No waitress. There was still time, then. “We infiltrate, with the acquisition of a <em> map </em> as our first priority. Information is power, and all that.” He idly drummed his fingers on the table. “Once we do that, we make our way through the Palace, typically fighting as little as necessary until we find the Treasure Room. When that happens, and we’ve secured our route, we typically go back and… get into some fights.”</p><p>Shiho blinked. “...Why do that? If you found the Treasure, why not just take it and run?”</p><p>“Uhh…” he had to double-back. “Firstly, before taking a Treasure, we… typically have to fight the Palace ruler. It’s not a <em> requirement</em>, but it’s just how it ends up going, most of the time.” His brow crinkled. “So fighting enemies, without the treasure route weighing our minds, is good training for that. As for taking the treasure, there’s an extra step to that…”</p><p>Yuuki sipped his juice. “...And that is?”</p><p>“A calling card.” Akira grinned. “The mark of a thief. In the real world, we inform the Palace ruler of our intent to steal their distorted desires. <em> Anonymously, </em> of course. This causes the Treasure in the Palace to physically manifest into something we can steal.”</p><p>“Wow! So retro…” the boy hummed. “Oh! Um, how many times have you done this?”</p><p>Akira winced.</p><p>“That’s… a <em> complicated </em> question,” he sighed. “Around forty, I’d say. You won’t find any record of it though…” He looked aside. “As to why, I… can’t say just yet.”</p><p>“Huh?” Shiho leaned forward. “You’re still holding out on us?”</p><p>He flinched.</p><p>“Uh, it’s not so much <em> that </em>…” Akira checked again for the waitress. Still nothing. Good. “Look, I  told you what I did because you deserved to know. And… I wouldn’t mind… telling you about the rest. But…”</p><p>Yuuki frowned. “...But what?”</p><p>“...Like I said earlier, it’s… <em> dangerous.</em>” He shook his head. “The Phantom Thieves pick fights with <em> very </em> powerful people. Even just <em> knowing </em> about the Metaverse can get you into trouble, so…”</p><p>Shiho’s eyes narrowed. “With who?”</p><p>“...I can’t say <em> that</em>, either.” He wouldn’t budge. “If I were to tell you, then… you’d be on the hook for… a lot. There’d be no turning back. You can’t <em> unlearn </em> something, after all.” As far as he knew, at least. “So… as you are now, that’s all I can tell you.”</p><p>“As we are now…” Shiho twirled the straw in her now empty drink. “So… if we <em> wanted </em> to know. What would we have to do?”</p><p>He fixed her with a look. “Again, let me remind you how <em> dangerous </em> this is. Like Mishima said, we go after crime bosses and politicians…”</p><p>And he wanted to leave it at that. But she wasn’t convinced. “You didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>…</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>“If you… <em> joined </em> my group, I’d have no reason to hide it from you. But!” He said quickly, seeing her face brighten. “Again. I cannot stress this enough. We are quite literally picking fights with the world’s most powerful people. And while it’s a fantastic tool, the Metaverse does <em> not </em> makes us invincible. We’re fighting for our lives, <em> constantly</em>. That castle we were just in? That’s on the <em> lower </em> end of the power spectrum. I’ve fought things ten <em> times </em> more powerful than that— Shadows the size of <em> skyscrapers.</em>”</p><p>Yuuki’s jaw dropped. “No way…”</p><p>“It’s true,” he nodded. “And so, there’s no way I’m telling you that stuff. At least not now.”</p><p>“Even though I want to join you?”</p><p>Such was her bold declaration. Even Yuuki looked stunned.</p><p>Akira smiled. “I can’t accept that answer from you. Not yet.” He finished his tea. “I appreciate the enthusiasm though.”</p><p>Her eyes narrowed.</p><p>“You’re taking a shot at that bastard, right?” She glared. “I’m coming with you, like it or not.”</p><p>“And I’d be glad to accept your help.” He put his hands up. “Tell you what. We’ll kick that crap out of that asshole, <em> then </em> I’ll consider it. Think of it as… a trial run. Because it won’t be easy.”</p><p>“Gladly,” she grinned. “I’m gonna’ tear him to shreds.”</p><p>Ah.</p><p>“One thing though, about a change of heart?” This was important. “While regular Shadows are fine... A Palace ruler, or a Shadow still tethered to its host? We don’t kill those.” He recalled the gruesome sight of President Okumura. “Everyone needs desires to live. The want to eat, drink, or sleep, for instance, are <em> essential </em> to survival. So if a Treasure, or the Shadow is destroyed, then… there’s the possibility that person might die.”</p><p>Shiho glared. “...”</p><p>“...And as much as he deserves to suffer,” Akira read her thoughts, “Scum like that isn’t <em> worth </em> becoming a killer over. You’re better than him.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>The table was quiet. Yuuki too, looked like he was deep in thought.</p><p>“...We’re still going to beat the shit out of him,” Shiho muttered. “Right?”</p><p>“With extreme prejudice.”</p><p>She grinned.</p><p>“Be sure to hold me back once we get there,” she said easily. “With all this new power, I might not know my own strength.”</p><p>Yuuki shrugged. “I might trip and fall and shoot him where it hurts. Because I’m <em> just so clumsy</em>.”</p><p>“Hey.” Akira glared. “I’m being serious here. Get all the catharsis you want— I won’t stop you.” He looked them in the eye. “But if you <em> kill </em> him, we’re going to have a serious problem. Don’t make me your enemy, okay?”</p><p>…</p><p>The two had the decency to look sheepish.</p><p>“S-Sorry…” Yuuki was first. “It’s just… it feels so <em> good </em> . Knowing we can finally… <em> do something </em> about him.”</p><p>“I’m sorry too…” Shiho looked aside. “I feel the same way. I just…” Her face darkened. “I want to make him <em> pay</em>. I want him to <em> suffer</em>.”</p><p>“And you can. And you will,” he assured. “Trust me, there are fates worse than death. He deserves no better.”</p><p>That seemed to satisfy them. The three collectively took a moment to breathe.</p><p>…</p><p>“I would… like to join you,” Shiho looked back at him, “...if the offer’s still on the table.”</p><p>“Me too.” Yuuki nodded firmly. “Even if it’s temporary, I’d never pass this up!”</p><p>…</p><p>“I’ll accept on two conditions,” Akira said after a while. “One, no killing. I know we just established that, but I can’t stress it enough.” The two nodded at that. “And two, I want to make clear that this is a <em> trial period</em>. This is a temporary alliance for… <em> that man’s </em> Palace. Up until we change his heart, and he confesses? If you want to back out at any time, you can.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Shiho huffed, “I already promised myself I’d do this. I’m not gonna’ run away <em> now</em>.”</p><p>“We just got the power-up of a lifetime,” Yuuki grinned. “And I know <em> just </em> where to plant my combat boots.”</p><p>…</p><p>“So long as you understand.” Akira extended a hand across the table. They shook it, one at a time.</p><p>“Shiho Suzui? Yuuki Mishima?” He looked between the two with a smile, “Welcome to the Phantom Thieves.”</p><p>And they smiled right back.</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>Shiho Suzui has chosen to walk with you on your journey.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Your World Confidant has reached Rank 3!</em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>Yuuki Mishima has chosen to walk with you on your journey.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Your World Confidant has reached Rank 4!</em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>Ooh, a double rank-up! He hadn’t seen one of those since… Was it Goro? Eh, who cares. It was awesome, and that’s what mattered.</p><p>…<em> ! </em></p><p>A buzz and a ring led his eyes to the phone.</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>I’m here, Senpai! You said you were sitting in the back, right? </em> </span>”</p><p>Oh! Kasumi’d finally made it. It was around nine o’ clock— she must’ve headed straight here from Kichijoji.</p><p>“Perfect timing! My teammate’s here.” He moved to stand up. “I’m gonna’ pick her up and walk her over. Watch my stuff?”</p><p>“Huh?” Shiho blinked. “Oh, yeah. Of course.”</p><p>So he pat the table and got up to get her. Yuuki nodded to him as he went, finishing up his last croquette.</p><p>He weaved through the empty walkways, making sure to stand aside for the occasional waiter, and a mother walking with her child. The little boy pointed at his funny plaid pants as he passed, putting a dopey smile on his face.</p><p>“Oh! There you are, Senpai!”</p><p>Kasumi tucked her phone away into her skirt pocket. Huh. Did the Shujin uniform have those? Good for them.</p><p>“Glad to see you made it,” he nodded to her as she approached. “How was practice?”</p><p>“Great!” she nodded back. “Coach Hiraguchi complimented me on my form! It’s been a while since she’s done that.” Akira began to lead her toward their table. “But enough about me— how are <em> you? </em> Or, um… how are <em> they? </em>”</p><p>He grinned, seeing the tops of their heads over the booth seats. “They’re doing well. They’ve… actually just decided to join us. For this Palace, at the very least.”</p><p>Kasumi’s face brightened. “Wow! That’s great news!” She looked to the two, as they got closer and closer. “And… how much have you told them?”</p><p>“Just basic Metaverse things,” he assured. “Although… they wanted to join full time. So I told them they’re on probation, for the time being.”</p><p>She smiled a little at the irony, as they finally arrived. The volleyball duo looked up, recognition flashing in their eyes at her familiar auburn hair.</p><p>“Shiho, Yuuki, this is my partner, Kasumi Yoshizawa.” The girl bowed as he introduced her. “She’ll be your Senpai for the foreseeable future.”</p><p>“H-Hey!” she rose from her bow with a pout. “This again…?”</p><p>It didn’t matter to Shiho, as she put out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Yoshizawa-senpai.”</p><p>His junior took it, tepidly. “It’s nice to meet you too, Suzui-senpai. Although, I’m... really <em> not </em> your Senpai at all. I’m your Kohai, actually.”</p><p>“W-Wait!” Yuuki froze. “You’re… you’re <em> that </em> Yoshizawa, aren’t you?” He pointed, unconsciously. “The first-year honor student?”</p><p>“That’s her,” Akira gestured she sit down, which she did. “One of the hardest workers I know. She’ll be your senior in the Metaverse, so make sure you listen to her.”</p><p>Yuuki nodded eagerly. “R-Roger that! Pleasure to work with you, Yoshizawa-senpai.”</p><p>Kasumi frowned. “...If I’m charge, then my first ‘order’ is not to call me that.”</p><p>“She’s right,” Akira nodded sagely. “Make sure to call her Royale-senpai, okay?”</p><p>She looked at him incredulously. “<em>S-Senpai…</em>”</p><p>“I’m team leader, and that’s my ruling.” He laughed to himself, taking the seat beside her. “Seriously though. Once we enter the Metaverse, there’s no need for formality. No matter who you are out here— in there, you’re one of us. Simple as that.”</p><p>Shiho nodded agreeably. “That sounds good to me.”</p><p>“Me too!” Yuuki said, “But… I noticed you called her… <em> Royale</em>, was it? And back then, she called you something else too.”</p><p>“Good observation,” he agreed, seeing Kasumi drop out of the conversation to look through the menu, “It’s another one of those Metaverse safeguards. Shouting your real name inside someone else’s mind is… probably a bad idea. So as Phantom Thieves, we use codenames.” He pointed to her. “She’s Royale, and I’m Joker.”</p><p>She gave a little wave as he did, then looked to him. “Oh, did you order already?”</p><p>“Ah, yeah.” Akira nodded. “So just go ahead, it’s my treat. Sorry we couldn’t wait up.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” she assured, pressing the call button, “And thank you, for the generosity.”</p><p>“It’s official thief business,” he shrugged, eating his tofu. Ah, it was perfect. “Besides, you worked really hard today. Eat as much as you like.”</p><p>“...If you <em> insist</em>…” she had a playful little smile as the waitress approached. And when she was asked what she’d like to order, “Can I get some Edamame to start, and the Ebi Taru Salad? Then the Unagi Kabayaki, the Wafu Oroshi Chicken Katsu… and a Takoyaki set.”</p><p>The… waitress stopped short at least twice, thinking her order was complete.</p><p>“O-Okay…” she started. “So I have the Wafu Oroshi Chicken Katsu, the Unagi Kabayaki…” she gulped. “The Ebi Taru Salad, the Edamame, and… the Takoyaki.” She looked to Kasumi. “Will that… be all?”</p><p>“...Oh! I should order a drink too…” she quickly flipped through the pages. “Um… just a water with lemon is fine.”</p><p>“...Y-Yes, of course.” The waitress bowed. “I’ll be right back with your order.”</p><p>She turned and walked away. Kasumi looked to the rest of the group, ever chipper. “So, you’ll be joining us on our infiltration, then?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah, that’s right…” Shiho was the first to recover. “So… when are we going to start?”</p><p>“If everything goes right?” He crossed his arms. “I’d like to get going as soon as tomorrow. We have… a time limit, after all.”</p><p>That was news to Yuuki. “We do? Why? And how long do we have?”</p><p>Akira made a face.</p><p>“I was hoping to get this done by Monday, at the very latest,” He offered the last piece of his tofu to Kasumi, who politely declined. Oh well, more for him. Delicious! “And… that’s right.” He finished it, before he spoke next. It was important after all. “There’s something else…”</p><p>He leaned in, face grave. His teammates did the same.</p><p>“I… I don’t know what you were planning for the next few days,” he said seriously. “But I think it’s best that you skip volleyball practice, until this is over. And…” He looked to Shiho. “This is gonna’ sound weird, but… do you think you can get Takamaki to ditch school for a couple of days?”</p><p>Shiho’s face darkened.</p><p>“...<em>Why? </em>”</p><p>…</p><p>His face twisted.</p><p>“Our <em> target</em>…” he glared off into space. “...is a piece of shit. I just don’t want to take any chances.”</p><p>That was enough for her. She nodded, just as revolted. “I’ll call her tonight.”</p><p>“Good. Thank you.” He sighed in relief. “We’ll meet tomorrow by the main gate, as soon as classes end. Don’t forget, okay?”</p><p>A set of nods all around. Oh. One more thing.</p><p>“Here, I should get your numbers too.” Akira lay his phone down and slid it across the table, “Just in case I need to contact you.”</p><p>“Good idea!” Yuuki nodded, doing the same. Everyone else seemed to follow their lead, swapping phones and numbers ‘til they were all squared away.</p><p>“Alright then,” Akira nodded. “And with that, I think that’s it. Let me know if you have any other questions, you two.”</p><p>Yuuki and Shiho seemed to turn that over in their heads for a while before Kasumi spoke up.</p><p>“Okay!” she clapped her hands together. “In the meantime, I’m going to wash up before our food arrives.” Akira let her out of the booth as she stood. She gently reached and touched his shoulder as she passed. “Please excuse me.”</p><p>“See you in a bit,” he smiled after her as she went. He watched her walk ‘round the corner and out of sight.</p><p>…</p><p>…<em> ! </em></p><p>When he turned back, Shiho was staring at him with the widest grin.</p><p>He squinted. “...Can I help you?”</p><p>“No, it’s nothing.” She swirled the straw of her drink, smile plastered on. “So… Kasumi-san is single, you said? She’s not seeing anyone?”</p><p>He squinted further. “...Yeah. Why do you ask?”</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>“You like her, don’t you?”</p><p>He paled.</p><p>“What? No!! I mean. I <em> do</em>. I mean!” he waved his hands wildly, “I <em> like </em> her, yeah. But as a friend! Just a friend! Not in... <em> that </em> way.”</p><p>She only smiled wider.</p><p>“Really? Are you <em> sure? </em> ” Shiho tilted her head, innocently. “With the way you look at her…?” She trailed off. “I haven’t known you too long, but I’d recognize that smile <em> anywhere</em>.”</p><p>“Th-That’s just because… she’s my partner!” He stumbled, seeing her smile grow. “Uh— not in that way! She’s like…” He struggled to find the words. “She’s my teammate! My partner in… crime.”</p><p>“Partner in crime?!” Shiho squeaked, “Oh my god, that’s <em> so </em> cute. Did <em> you </em> come up with that?”</p><p>“What? How’s that cute?!” he leaned forward, “That’s—! That’s literally what we are!”</p><p>“<em>Riiiight,</em>” she pretended to check her nails, smile still wide. “So if… Kasumi ever called someone <em> else </em> her ‘partner in crime’...” She glanced at him. “...You’d be okay with that?”</p><p>…?</p><p>He tried to reply immediately. But something in his stomach did a flip. Ugh. He must’ve eaten too fast.</p><p>“It wouldn’t… be any of my business.” Akira shrunk into the collar of his turtleneck. “So… I guess… not.”</p><p>The girl simply shook her head. </p><p>“That thing you’re feeling right now?” she twirled her finger at him. “<em>Jealousy.</em>”</p><p>“What?” he grumbled. “What’s <em> that </em> supposed to mean?”</p><p>“It means you <em> like her</em>, stupid!” Shiho looked to Yuuki. “C’mon, back me up here.”</p><p>“Wh-Wha? <em> Me? </em>” the boy pointed at himself. “You’re the ‘matchmaker’— how should I know!?”</p><p>“<em>Come onnn</em>, you’ve seen movies,” she ribbed him, “The way he talks to her, how he <em> looks </em> at her? You saw him watch her go!” She listed off on her fingers. “The dreamy breath out? The twinkle in his eye? The <em> smile? </em> Face it, he’s <em> textbook </em> lovestruck!”</p><p>Yuuki thought it over for a while and frowned.</p><p>“But Suzui, you and Takamaki do that all the ti— <em> Ow!? </em>”</p><p>“That’s different,” she pulled back her elbow, before pointing at Akira. “There’s no point denying it, Kurusu! I saw your pupils dilate!”</p><p>“You—? My <em> what!? </em> ” he put his hands up to his eyes. “You’re like, three feet away! You can’t see my <em> pupils </em> from there!”</p><p>“I can and I did!” she crossed her arms, triumphantly, “So just admit it, Kurusu— admit that you’re in love!”</p><p>“<em>L-Love!? </em>” his eyes were wide. “Aren’t you missing a few steps?!”</p><p>“<b><em>It’s like I said, Trickster,</em></b>” Arsène chuckled, “<b><em>You two are </em> </b> <span class="u"> <b> <em>quite</em> </b> </span> <b> <em> compatible.</em></b>”</p><p>‘You stay out of this!’</p><p>He… glanced up at Shiho, still fired up. Yuuki had his hand on his ribs, nursing the spot where he got jabbed. Kasumi… had yet to return.</p><p>“Look…” he sighed. “Even if I <em> did </em> like her…” He held a finger up before she went off again. “I… don’t think I’d do anything about it. She’s… I don’t think a relationship would be a good idea, right now.”</p><p>…</p><p>Realization started to dawn on Yuuki’s face. Shiho looked… really ashamed.</p><p>“Oh…” Yuuki winced. “That’s right… she just…”</p><p>“Yeah.” Akira squeezed the fabric of his pants. “So… she needs space. And… friends, I think.”</p><p>“...We can help her with that,” Shiho said softly. “I’m… sorry for being insensitive.”</p><p>“It’s fine…” he assured. “Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Okay. I’ll lay off for now.” Her gaze fell. “ But this conversation isn’t over.”</p><p>“H-Huh?”</p><p>She looked right at him. “You clearly care about her. Even if it’s ‘not in that way’, like you said.” Shiho huffed to herself. “It’s good that you’re conscious of how she feels, but when it comes time to show you care? You better not hold back.”</p><p>His brow furrowed. “And… what does that mean?”</p><p>“It’s like I said earlier,” she shook her head, “You’re the kind of guy who isn’t honest with his feelings. So when she needs you, you’d better be there for her.”</p><p>Akira scoffed. “Of course I will! I don’t need you to tell me that.” He crossed his arms. “Besides, I doubt it’ll be anything like… <em> you’re </em> imagining.”</p><p>“Who knows?” Shiho shrugged hopelessly. “A woman’s heart is a fickle thing. Take the hint, when the time comes.”</p><p>Yuuki squinted. “You sound like an old man, Suzui.”</p><p>“...Mishima-kun, you don’t have a lot of luck with the ladies, do you?”</p><p>Ooh, right for the throat. Yuuki simply crossed his arms and huffed. “I do! I mean, I just haven’t… found the right girl yet.”</p><p>...What an unexpectedly wholesome response. Even Shiho nodded approvingly. “Fair enough. Carry on.”</p><p>“Wh—!?” Akira gaped, “He just insulted you to your face; why does <em> he </em> get a pass!?”</p><p>“Because you’re in denial. At least, more than he is.” Damn, this girl was vicious. “And no, I’m not letting this go.”</p><p>Their conversation was interrupted by the waitress, who walked up with all their food on a tray. All but Kasumi’s, at least. The woman doled out the dishes and set his Kaki-age down in front of him. </p><p>“Here you go!” she smiled, “Your girlfriend’s will be right out.”</p><p>Akira slammed his face into the table, as the two burst out laughing.</p><hr/><p>“Are you alright, Senpai? You’ve barely touched your food.”</p><p>So said Kasumi when she came back from the bathroom. Akira merely rolled his still-on-the-table head to face her.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he reported, voice breaking a little. “Just… a bit of a headache.”</p><p>“That’s not good!” she gasped, “It might be the heat from the tea… Here! Would you like some of my water?”</p><p>His brow crinkled, hearing Shiho giggle from across the table. “N-No, it’s… really okay. Thank you though.”</p><p>“...If you say so,” she pouted, taking another bite of her salad. “Will you be okay for tomorrow? You’ve been through a lot, the past few days. We can always take a break!”</p><p>“I should be fine,” he sighed, sitting up. “Sorry to worry you. Just a lot on my mind.”</p><p>Kasumi seemed to accept that, as she nodded happily. “Okay. Well, let me know if you need someone to talk to. I’m always happy to help.”</p><p>His brow only furrowed further, seeing Shiho grin from ear to ear.</p><p>“Yeah…” Akira sighed once more. “I may take you up on that…”</p><p>He split his chopsticks and mumbled a quick thanks before digging in.</p><p>The group had been at the diner for nearly an hour now— Kasumi had only arrived twenty minutes ago. They’d had about ten minutes with their food, and as their plates neared empty, everyone’s appetites started winding down.</p><p>Well, mostly everyone.</p><p>He watched in reverent silence as Kasumi picked apart her meal like a pro. Two bites of the eel, a spoonful of the cha-han, a single strip of katsu, and an edamame palate cleanser. Sometimes, she’d switch it up— starting with the cutlet, finishing with the eel. And every now and then, she’d swap the soybeans for her salad. But the rice was always in the middle, and she never once let down her pace. The takoyaki was long gone. Slowly, the mountain of food had dwindled to hills, then mounds, until finally…</p><p>“That was delicious!”</p><p>She did a little victory stretch, smile on her face. Looking to his new companions, it seemed that neither Shiho nor Yuuki had the guts to comment.</p><p>“I’m glad,” he nodded between bites. “If you’re still hungry, feel free to get more.”</p><p>“R-Really?” She pat her slim stomach. “Well, if you’re offering…” She blinked and shook her head. “Actually… never mind. I can almost <em> hear </em> Coach scolding me…”</p><p>“Fair enough,” he shrugged. “You <em> are </em> burning the candle at both ends though, going to practice after the Metaverse. Let me know if <em> you </em> need a break.”</p><p>She smiled. “Thank you Senpai, but I’m fine.” Oh. Her hand brushed his, on the booth seat. “Sorry to worry you.” Oh! Now she was holding it.</p><p>…</p><p>Um.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>…</p><p>‘Damn it Shiho,’ he grumbled, ‘Don’t put these thoughts in my head.’</p><p>Regardless, he turned his palm upwards, taking her hand in his. She smiled a little, still staring straight ahead. Their two new members didn’t seem to notice, Shiho focused on finishing her plate as Yuuki downed the rest of his refill.</p><p>Hm. Somehow, knowing they hadn’t been caught… It made his heart beat in a weird way.</p><p>“<b><em>...</em></b>”</p><p>‘...Shut up.’</p><p>“<b><em>I didn’t say anything.</em></b>”</p><p>‘I can feel you smiling, damn it.’</p><p>Eventually though, everyone had finished, and conversation picked back up. It started simple, with Shiho asking about gymnastics. Then Kasumi asked about volleyball, and they talked about <em> that </em>. Then Yuuki asked him whether he did any sports and he had to say no, unless they counted combat. Apparently, they didn’t, so he mentioned that he’d started going to the gym with Kasumi. And then that led to…</p><p>“So, how did you two meet, anyway?”</p><p>...a difficult question.</p><p>“We met about a year ago, on the train,” Kasumi said, “He helped me out, so I thanked him… then I started seeing him a lot, and we got to talking.” She gently squeezed his hand. “He’s helped me so much since then… I really owe him a lot.”</p><p>“Th-That’s a bit much, I think…” he laughed a little. “We help each other, if anything. She’s done so much for me too. I don’t know what I’d do without… her...”</p><p>Ahh, he got away from himself. Curious, he glanced at Shiho. Yep. She was smiling again. Great.</p><p>“...<em>Anyway</em>,” he stopped before she started. “It’s getting a bit late. We have a big day tomorrow.”</p><p>“Agh, you’re right…” Yuuki yawned, “...So we’re meeting at the school gate, after school?”</p><p>“That’s right,” Akira nodded. “Oh, and be sure to eat during lunch. No going into the Metaverse on an empty stomach.”</p><p>“Yes!” Kasumi agreed. “That’s really important. Just as important as <em> stretching</em>.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, jokingly. “This again?”</p><p>She playfully ignored his whining, as she leaned in. “Did you know he never stretches before an infiltration? And he’s been doing this for over a <em> year? </em>”</p><p>“...Are you <em> serious? </em>” Yuuki looked betrayed. “Kurusu, I thought you were a professional!”</p><p>“A professional thief, not an athlete!” Akira grumbled. “Oh, great. I’m the only normal person on a team of <em> jocks.</em>”</p><p>“You should be grateful,” Shiho crossed her arms with a grin, “That just means we’re capable.”</p><p>“We’ll catch you when you fall,” Yuuki smirked, “Or when you pull a muscle. Whichever comes first.”</p><p>Akira groaned, letting his head hit the back of the booth seat.</p><hr/><p>“Oh, there’s one more thing.”</p><p>He spoke up when they left the restaurant. Nightlife in Shibuya was a time like no other, but there was still work to be done.</p><p>“Just before we leave, I wanna’ stop by somewhere.” He pointed ‘round the corner. “There’s an airsoft shop in that alley. We’ll be working tomorrow, so pick out something you like.”</p><p>“...Huh?” Yuuki scratched his head, “Why? They don’t sell any <em> real </em> guns, do they? What’s the point?”</p><p>“Cognition’s a funny thing,” was all he said. “Just take my word for it. Come on.”</p><p>That seemed to grab their attention. The three of them filed down the backstreet, as Akira opened the door to…</p><p>Untouchable.</p><p>The place was impressive as ever. Models of all kinds hung on the walls— everything from scopes to slingshots, blades to boomsticks. Seriously, this place had it all. It was hard to imagine a reason any store would carry something like threaded whips or armor for cats… and yet, he’d been proven wrong at every turn. It was the good kind of surprise, for sure.</p><p>“...You know what you want yet?”</p><p>The surly store manager, Munehisa Iwai glowered at him over a magazine.</p><p>Akira took a breath.</p><p>And let it out.</p><p>“We just got here,” he quirked a brow, “Let us look around a bit, at least.”</p><p>“Hurry it up then,” the man waved him off. “I don’t need casuals in my store. This is an enthusiast’s shop, you know.”</p><p>“We’ll make it worth your while.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’m only as serious as you take me.”</p><p>…</p><p>The man lowered his reading material and leaned in.</p><p>“...Alright, punk.” He crossed his arms, folding the magazine into his armpit. “Just what is it you’re looking for?”</p><p>“A rapier and a semi-auto lever action for her,” he jammed a thumb over his shoulder at Kasumi, browsing the knives, “A hunting bow for him. A simple recurve is fine— no bells and whistles.” Yuuki was looking at the katanas on the wall. “And for her…” He glanced at Shiho, examining the model grenades. “...Do you… know what a meteor hammer is?”</p><p>…</p><p>“I’ve got something in back. Heh. Never thought it’d sell though.” Iwai stood, adjusting his cap. “If you’re an enthusiast, you could’ve just said so.”</p><p>Akira shrugged. “Actions speak louder when heard. Or something like that.”</p><p>The ex-yakuza barked out a laugh as he disappeared into the back room. Comfortable with that, Akira leaned back against the clear plastic of the counter, watching his thieves make their selections.</p><p>His thieves…</p><p>
  <em> His thieves… </em>
</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>Who would have thought? Back in April, old Palace, new team… A <em> completely </em> new team, with a whole new roster. And yet, these little pre-heist jitters felt the same as ever. Nostalgic in a new way.</p><p>“Senpai?” Kasumi asked, looking away from the daggers, “Are you buying anything?”</p><p>“I’m all set,” he wiggled his fingers with a grin. “If this place has anything better than my current gear, I’d be shocked.”</p><p>“Hah!” Iwai returned with a box and a half-scowl, “Like you’d find a better place that sells to punks like you.” He set it down on the counter with a plop. “Do you want the thing or not?”</p><p>Drawn by the commotion, Shiho walked over as Iwai pulled it from the box. “It’s just a model, like everything else here,” he stipulated, “But this is the only one I’ve got. If you want more like it, I have to custom order it.”</p><p>It was… two metallic looking spheres, linked by a chain. The difference between this and the one she had? The weapon before them bore wicked looking <em> spikes</em>, like some kind of medieval flail.</p><p>“...I’ll take it.” She had the smile of a schemer. “And some of those pellet bombs too.”</p><p>“The firecrackers?” Iwai adjusted the mufflers about his cap. “Sure, I’ll box them up for you. How many do you want?”</p><p>Shiho looked to Akira, who shrugged. “Don’t look at me, buy as much as you want. Wait, is <em> that </em> what you’re using for Gun damage?”</p><p>“There’s gunpowder in it, isn’t there?” she had her hands on her hips, “More than you can say for your stuff.”</p><p>...She had a point. Iwai’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>“...You’d better not use it to pull a prank,” he growled, “Do whatever you want with ‘em, but don’t get busted with <em> my </em> gear. Last thing I need is every damn pig in the district on my doorstep.”</p><p>Shiho shrugged. “We hate the cops.” Damn. Straight out, huh?</p><p>With another bark of laughter, Iwai did what he promised. A wad of bills and a paper bag later, Shiho Suzui was fully equipped for her first mission.</p><p>“This one looks good!” Mishima called across the shop. Iwai and the others made their way over, seeing the boy point at a slim, camo-patterned bow. “Do you sell arrows too?”</p><p>“They’re models, kid.” Iwai grumbled. “You couldn’t shoot that thing if you tried.”</p><p>“You don’t need arrows, Yuuki,” Akira assured. “Just like we don’t need bullets.”</p><p>“Oh… <em> Oh! </em>” The boy’s eyes brightened. “Okay then! I’ll take this one.”</p><p>...Munehisa crossed his arms. “Again. Make any trouble for this store and I cut you off, got it?”</p><p>“Loud and clear,” Akira waved the man off. Iwai grumbled to himself about punks and manners, returning to his seat. Meanwhile, Kasumi was…</p><p>He walked over to her, examining a épée. “Find something you like?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh, no. Not yet,” she shook her head. “I’m still looking.”</p><p>“All good,” he fished some bills from his pocket and placed them in her palm. “Pick whatever you like. I’m gonna’ grab something to drink. Anyone want anything?”</p><p>“I’m fine, thanks,” Yuuki nodded. Kasumi said the same. Shiho looked over and, “Oh! I’ll come with you.”</p><p>He blinked. </p><p>“...I’m just going to the vending machine down the street. It’s not far.”</p><p>“I know, she said, having walked over, “But I still want that crêpe, and I saw the line when we left.”</p><p>Iwai laughed again, turning a page in his magazine. “Good call, kid. Damn place always clogs up Central.”</p><p>Akira grinned. “Didn’t take you for a sweets guy.”</p><p>The man laughed harder. </p><p>“You’ve got guts, punk. If you wanna’ keep ‘em, keep your mouth shut.”</p><p>“Duly noted,” The aforementioned punk held the door open for his fellow thief. “After you?” </p><p>Shiho smiled, waving to her teammates, as she and Akira stepped out into the night.</p><hr/><p>“Here.”</p><p>He tapped the girl’s elbow with a can of soda. Shiho jumped at the cold and slapped his arm like a reflex.</p><p>“Geez, don’t scare me like that…” she sulked, seeing who it was. “I thought you were Sakamoto or something.”</p><p>Mere steps after departing the weapon shop, Shiho’d gone to wait in line at the crêpe stand, Million Sweets. She’d been right about the line. He hadn’t been gone long, grabbing his drink, but it seemed like she hadn’t moved an inch.</p><p>Akira blinked, before remembering with a fond smile. “Oh yeah. He loves to do that, doesn’t he?”</p><p>“Oh?” She tilted her head. “You know him, Kurusu-kun?”</p><p>“A-Ah…” he rubbed his neck. Or he would have, if his hands were free. “Something like that. I’ll tell you about it sometime.”</p><p>She squinted, taking the drink from him. “You sure have a lot of secrets.”</p><p>“What kind of thief would I be if I didn’t?” he smirked. “But don’t worry. I won’t keep it that way for long. For now, we need to focus on one thing.”</p><p>“Kicking Kamoshida’s ass,” she popped open the can harshly. “I can’t <em> wait </em> to make that bastard pay.”</p><p>A dark look in her eye, she raised the drink to her lips and took a swig.</p><p>…</p><p>Then looked at the label.</p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>“What?” Akira shrugged, “You said you liked it.”</p><p>“Durian <em> juice</em>, not durian <em> milk</em>,” she grumbled, handing back the Durian Au Lait. “Gimme the other one.”</p><p>“What?” he hugged the 1UP to his chest, “No way. This is a collector’s item.”</p><p>She quirked a brow. “A can of soda?”</p><p>“It’s not <em> just </em> a can of soda; they put promo codes on here.” He showed her the base of the can, like Futaba’d taught him. “You can get lootboxes for Innocent Sin Online.” He read it again. “Oh wait, they rebranded. It’s Devil Busters Online, now.”</p><p>“Then take a picture of the thing, so I can drink it.” She huffed. “Can’t I just give you the can when I’m done?”</p><p>He blinked. “I guess.” He swapped the two drinks at her suggestion. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Yeah…” she eyed him warily.</p><p>…</p><p>He felt her gaze on him. “What?”</p><p>“I’m trying to figure out if you’re dense…?” she regarded him curiously, “Or if you just don’t care.”</p><p>“About what?” He took a sip.</p><p>“...About indirect kisses.”</p><p>He spit all over the street. Pedestrians fled in fear. Those in line gave him a wide berth as he coughed the liquid from his lungs. Shiho smiled.</p><p>“Why… *<em>cough </em>* would you say that?”</p><p>She shrugged. “Thought it’d be funny.”</p><p>He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, eyes incredulous. “Was it?”</p><p>She nodded. “Very.”</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>“Honestly…” Akira swirled the can in his hand. Still about half left, though he’d spilled. “I haven’t thought about that stuff since like, the third grade.” He blinked. “Wait, you indirect kiss with Ann all the time. You shared your tamagoyaki at lunch today, remember?”</p><p>“And?” Shiho stepped forward, as the next customer got their order. “That doesn’t count. We’re both girls.”</p><p>He squinted. “So? Why does <em> that </em> matter?”</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>Shiho took a deep chug of her drink.</p><p>“...You’re a good guy, Kurusu.” She said after a while. “Thanks.”</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>He said nothing, jamming a hand in his pocket as he sipped from his can.</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking,” his voice was quiet, “...How long have you known?”</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>“...A while.” She sighed. “A <em> long </em> while.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Does… she know?”</p><p>“Who, Ann?” Shiho shook her head and scoffed. “No. I never told her. I’ve never told anyone.”</p><p>“Nobody?” he whistled. “That’s… tough. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“...Don’t be…” she looked away. “I’m used to it.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“Do you… wanna’ talk about it?”</p><p>“Honestly? I’m surprised I haven’t started crying yet.” Her voice was only a little shaky as she swallowed. “...I might’ve dried up the well, back in the castle.”</p><p>He could see her leg twitching beneath its brace. Her arm was <em> squeezing </em> her elbow so hard it turned white.</p><p>“...Sorry,” he said. “I’ll back off.”</p><p>“N-No, it’s fine. Really.”</p><p>She still wouldn’t meet his face.</p><p>...</p><p>“...You’re the only one. No one’s ever noticed before.”</p><p>He frowned.</p><p>“I…” his hand crinkled the metal of the can. “Sorry. Were you... trying to hide it?”</p><p>…</p><p>“Yes? No? I don’t know.” Shiho ground the toe of her shoe into the pavement. “As soon as I found out, I just… tried not to think about it. But it keeps… <em> coming up</em>.”</p><p>…</p><p>“I see.” Akira bit the inside of his cheek. “...Do you… <em> want </em> to be…?”</p><p>He couldn’t find the words. He’d never done this before. Shiho just laughed a bit, as they took another step forward.</p><p>“I don’t think it matters,” she admitted. “I’ve accepted it. I know that it’s true, and I… I want to be <em> happy.</em>”</p><p>…</p><p>He could see on her face, the way her heart twisted.</p><p>“...If it helps,” the can was empty now. “She… <em> really </em> cares about you. Even I can see that.”</p><p>And he knew it, better than he’d admit. The Phantom Thieves <em> existed </em> because of Shiho Suzui. Ann <em> lived </em> and <em> breathed </em> and <em> fought </em> and <em> bled </em> for her dream— she did all that and more because she <em> knew </em> Shiho was watching. Shiho was her everything. Shiho was her world.</p><p>…</p><p>“...Thanks.” </p><p>She took the last sip of her drink and finished it.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“Hey, Kurusu?”</p><p>He looked up. “...Yeah?”</p><p>She was a bit pale now. He could see her shake, just a bit.</p><p>…</p><p>“...Can I… talk about this stuff, with you?” Shiho murmured. “I don’t… have anybody else.”</p><p>…</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“Of course.” He gave her his kindest smile, true to his heart. “Let me know, and I’ll be there.”</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>“Thanks.” She smiled and sniffed. “Can you... do me a favor and order for me?” Her voice cracked. “A mango-mousse crêpe with whipped cream and mango stars?” She clutched at her stomach. “I… need to use the bathroom.”</p><p>“Sure.” He nodded again. “Take all the time you need. I’ll be here.”</p><p>Shiho gave him a thankful smile and ran, the faintest hint of wet on her cheeks.</p><hr/><p>...What a day.</p><p>Akira leaned against the wall of the alley, crêpe in one hand, boxed castella in the other. The cake was for Boss— the old man was probably <em> pissed </em> he was out so late. Though, now that he thought about it, didn’t something like this happen last time too? He’d spent the evening with Ann, trying to calm her down after…</p><p>He shook his head. There was no point, getting lost in the past. Right now, <em> Shiho </em> needed him.</p><p>“...Hey.”</p><p>He looked up, seeing her walk over. Her eyes were a bit puffy, nose a bit red.</p><p>“...Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. I… got it all out.” She held out a hand. He put the pastry in her palm. She tore at it with her teeth, “Thanks.” Her voice was muffled by whipped cream and baked bits. “What’s that?”</p><p>“...Oh, this?” he held up the box. “It’s for my guardian. I… sort of, kind of, maybe forgot to tell him I’d be out late.”</p><p>Shiho’s eyebrows rose. “Wow. How pissed is he?”</p><p>“Somewhere between ‘I’m reporting this to your probation officer’ and ‘That’s it, you’re out on the street!’,” Akira did his best impression of the man, “So, not great, either way? But nothing I can’t handle.”</p><p>“...If you say so,” she licked the cream from her lips. “Let me know if you get kicked out. You can crash on my couch for a few days, at least.”</p><p>“Oh. That’s nice of you,” he nodded his thanks. “Your folks would be okay with it?”</p><p>“Ha! They’d have a field day,” she chuckled darkly, “My parents would <em> love </em> it if I brought a guy home.”</p><p>He winced. “They’re <em> that </em> type, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Shiho smacked her lips. “Sorry. That was heavy.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” he assured, “I’m here to listen.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>“Thanks again, by the way.” Shiho took another bite. “And… sorry in advance, if it’s too much.”</p><p>“You’re fine,” he reassured with a nod. “Again, that’s what I’m here for.”</p><p>And she smiled, through a mouthful of sugar.</p><hr/><p>I am <b>thou</b> , thou art I…<br/>Thou has acquired a <b>new</b> vow.</p><p>It shall <b>become</b> the Wings of Rebellion<br/>that <b>breaketh</b> thy chains of stagnation.</p><p>With the birth of the Pillory Persona,<br/>I have obtained the <b>winds</b> of blessing that<br/>shall lead to freedom and new <b>power</b>...</p><hr/><p>Oh. That was new. He’d freak out about it later though.</p><p>“You really are a nice guy, Kurusu.” She smiled. “Kasumi’s a lucky girl.”</p><p>He groaned. “<em>This again? </em>”</p><p>Shiho only laughed. </p><p>“I’m just teasing,” she reached the end of her crêpe, “You two <em> would </em> be cute though.”</p><p>“...Thanks.” He took the compliment. “She’s an amazing girl.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>The door to Untouchable had opened. Kasumi held the door while Yuuki walked out, a long paper bag in his arm.</p><p>Akira grinned. “...What’d you buy, a <em> baguette? </em>”</p><p>“It’s a <em> bow </em>, Kurusu,” the boy mock-glared. “You saw me pick it out.”</p><p>“I wasn’t there. Maybe you changed your mind,” Akira laughed away the ire. “Anyways… Tomorrow’s the day. Don’t be late.”</p><p>“Of course.” Shiho nodded, firm. “You couldn’t keep me away from this.”</p><p>“Same here.” Yuuki hefted the bow on his arm. “We’re gonna’ take him down.”</p><p>“I’ll be watching your back, Akira-senpai,” Kasumi smiled. “Same as always.”</p><p>He smiled right back.</p><p>“Then what are we waiting for, Phantom Thieves?” His glasses bled away into a mask.</p><p>“It’s Showtime.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I sure did write the longest chapter yet in only two days. Can you tell this is the one I was waiting for?</p><p>Just some quick fic recs before I forget, be sure to check out "A Parting Gift" by Herowrath3 and "A Dance Made for Two" by "Tales of a Legend". These two fics in particular are what inspired me to start writing this again, and I highly recommend them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Road Less Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The calm before the storm. The last, for a little while.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Talking”, ‘Thinking’, “<b>Igor/Yaldabaoth</b> ”, “<span class="u">Velvet Room Attendant</span>”, “<em>Morgana </em> ”, “<b><em>Persona/Shadow</em> </b> ”, ‘<span class="u"><em>Jose/Phone</em></span>’</p><hr/><p>Akira didn’t know what to expect when he got home.</p><p>A lecture? A stern talking to? His allowance taken away? Wait, he never had one of those. Um… curry duty, for the next six months? <em> Dish </em> duty for the next six months? <b> <em>Mop</em> </b> duty for the next six months? Not that he would mind— he’d always liked cleaning. Still, there’s a difference between doing what you love because you love it, and doing it because you <em> had </em> to.</p><p>But no, it was none of those things. Quite literally, none.</p><p>Because the lights were off. The Boss wasn’t there. Café Leblanc was closed for the evening.</p><p>Well. This is a problem.</p><p>He could barely remember from last time around, but he had the vaguest memory of the man scolding him for being out too late. He did that a couple times back in April, but eventually the old codger’d had enough and made the boy his own keys. In the interim though, Boss had promised to lock him out if he ever came back past closing. And <em> apparently </em>, that chicken’d come home to roost. Huh. Wonder if it got locked out too?</p><p>Leaving the metaphor behind— the quicker he’d move on, the better— Akira twirled the Perma-Pick in his pocket.</p><p>‘Let’s see…’ he let his head tilt back, exposing his throat. ‘I <em> could </em> just pick the locks and leave them on the counter. But then he’d know I picked them. I don’t wanna’ get <em> reported </em> over something so small.’ He squinted. ‘Wait, is it breaking and entering if it’s my own house?’ A quick online search told him very much so. ‘Ugh. Are you serious?’</p><p>…</p><p>Well, it wasn’t a crime without any proof. He could make this work.</p><p>There was the <em> narrowest </em> of alleys along Leblanc’s right wall. How narrow, you ask? Well, the only thing in that alley was… a brick wall that came up to his shoulders. Nothing else would fit, save the stray cat he could see, staring back at him. The little tabby sat comfortably between the two buildings, pleased to have found a respite from the cold spring breeze. Ah. Unfortunately, he’d have to borrow that respite. Just for a moment.</p><p>He took a moment to dig around in his schoolbag… there it was. A tiny cat treat from his time with Morgana. Akira had never gotten around to giving him one— the noble little thief had always been too prideful to partake. But oh well. Waste not, want not. Besides, the moment he saw his friend again, he’d buy him all the sushi he wanted.</p><p>Holding the treat out on his open palm, he wagged it slowly back and forth. Making a whispering noise with his lips, he left the little pellet on the edge of the wall toward the street, gently patting the stone around it. “Here, kitty… come on!”</p><p>…</p><p>It took a good minute and a half. But eventually, the cat had grown too annoyed to ignore him. The stray stalked out of the alley slowly, eyes on him the whole time. Akira simply stared with calm eyes, trying to assure it was safe.</p><p>A few sniffs, a paw or two, and the cat had finally eaten it. It let out a little mewl of approval, before it walked off toward the laundromat. Huh. Mona had always liked sitting on the machines while they ran. Said it was fun, feeling all the vibrations. Akira had to disagree. The cold, hard metal just hurt his butt.</p><p>Oh well. He could reminisce later.</p><p>Hefting himself up, Akira stood atop the thin brick wall, shimmying into the space the cat had left. Once in place? He simply lifted his arm and let the grappling hook fly, silently cheering as the thing wrapped around the beam of the attic roof. Proficiency level <em> max</em>, baby.</p><p>Oh. The cat had returned, curious at the commotion. He simply gave it a thief-like, two-fingered salute of a wave, as the powerful wire slowly reeled him up and over the windowsill.</p><p>‘Thief-like, two-fingered salute of a wave. Huh. There’s gotta’ be a better way to say that.’ Akira rolled off the mattress to sit on the edge. ‘Thief salute? Two-fingered wave? What do you think?’</p><p>“<b><em>...A thieves’ salute</em></b>,” Arsène suggested. “<b><em>I can certainly respect your commitment to aesthetics.</em></b>”</p><p>‘What a high compliment,’ He joked, unbuttoning his uniform jacket. ‘Especially from you.’</p><p>The lights in the attic were off, as expected. Moonlight’s odds and ends spilled aimlessly through the windowpane, cloudy glass blocks raining light on his back. Not that he needed it though. He knew this room like the back of his hand— <em> especially </em> since he’d finally finished cleaning last night.</p><p>His shoes unlaced, socks in a pile, and belt undone, Akira stood and walked, feeling the knobby wooden boards of the attic creak beneath his bare feet. Taking the coat hanger off the top of his desk, he got to work hanging up his uniform for the next day.</p><p>‘...Hey, Arsène?’ A thought occurred to him, between folding clothes. ‘...You know how Yaldabaoth ruined my dream yesterday?’</p><p>“<b><em>Of that, I am regrettably aware</em></b>.” The gentleman thief was a bit more reserved. “<b><em>Why do you ask?</em> </b>”</p><p>…</p><p>He felt his brow crinkle up.</p><p>‘How did he… do that?’</p><p>“<b><em>...Well,</em></b>” he began, “<b><em>I would suspect the fiend had altered your cognition as you slept. Not a particularly arduous endeavor, juvenile as it is.</em></b>”</p><p>‘...I see.’</p><p>He chewed the inside of his cheek.</p><p>‘...Another question.’</p><p>“<b><em>...Yes?</em> </b>”</p><p>…</p><p>‘...This is… going to sound childish.’ He sat at the edge of the bed. ‘But… is there any way…’ He shook his head. ‘You said it was… easy to do, right? So does that mean <em> you </em> could... Is it possible to have a… a happy dream? Just for tonight?’</p><p>…</p><p>“<b><em>Your wish… is well within our power.</em></b>” Arsène’s voice was calm. Sympathetic. “<b><em>However… I fear it may not be wise.</em></b>”</p><p>…</p><p>‘I see,’ Akira sighed, pulling on his pajamas. ‘I should’ve known it was a bad idea…’</p><p>“<b><em>Your ire is misplaced, my friend.</em></b>” The thief explained. “<b><em>I am thou, thou art I. To lay rest that tumultuous mind of yours</em></b> <b><em>would be a deed most gratifying.</em></b>” Then…? “<b><em>However, to simply… forget yourself in gilded paradise? Lull yourself with... hollow ataraxia…? </em></b>”</p><p>…</p><p>‘I’d be lying to myself. Running away from my problems.’ He finished the thought. ‘...Still. I’m already… <em> fighting </em> so hard. Do I really have to…?’</p><p>He trailed off.</p><p>…</p><p>“<b><em>...The world of dreams is our domain.</em></b>” He spoke as a former Shadow. “<b><em>But to denounce conflict? To denounce pain? It is to end growth. To deny progress.</em></b>”</p><p>‘Can’t I catch a break?’ It was no pathetic whine, no childish complaint. It was the word of a tired, journeyed soul. ‘Why can’t I <em> rest </em> when I rest? Do I really have to… grow <em> all </em> the time? <em> Progress </em> all the time? Surely, there are means of growth that… don’t involve…’</p><p>Confronting your trauma, when you’re not ready.</p><p>...</p><p>“<b><em>...I understand your position, dear friend.</em></b>” Arsène was calm as ever. “<b><em>But you are stronger than you know, Trickster. Do not abandon hope so readily. Tonight’s slumber is not bound to be plagued by fear, just as tomorrow is not destined to rain. While certain hardships are inevitable, you must not lose faith. In yourself, and in your world.</em></b>”</p><p>…</p><p>‘I know you’re right.’ He grit his teeth. ‘I know you’re right. I know it. I know.’</p><p>…</p><p>He brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He lay his forehead to his knees and breathed.</p><p>…</p><p>‘I just have to believe.</p><p>Plan for the worst, hope for the best. Just like always.’</p><p>He let his body fall, head bouncing against the pillow.</p><p>‘Don’t lose hope, huh? Hold tight to your wish? Even as the world crumbles around you, stay true to what you believe in?’</p><p>It was so simple last time. It came to him so easily. He’d risk his life for his own justice, and he’d do it without a second thought.</p><p>But now… <em> Now… </em> As the world he’d cherished began to slip away?</p><p>“Keep your faith...”</p><p>His eyes closed with a sigh.</p><p>How was he supposed to do that?</p><hr/><p>…?</p><p>When he opened them, he was somewhere else.</p><p>A Tokyo skyline. Thousands of lights, flickering high and low. An office building finally closed for the day. A car on the highway made its exit. Outlines of rooftops merged in the night, shapes clouded by reflections in the glass. The glass…</p><p>He was in a small room. A cabin, of sorts. Shifting his body, he felt it sway beneath his weight. Was this… the ferris wheel in Odaiba? Why was he…?</p><p>She squeezed his hand.</p><p>“What’re you thinking about?”</p><p>Kasumi. Her head lay on his shoulder, as his head lay on hers. He could feel her thumb, rolling gently over the back of his hand. He could hear her voice in his ear, like he spoke it himself. And most of all, the beat of her heart that thrummed with his.</p><p>A perfect fit, like pieces of a puzzle. A perfect sound, so pure and true. Perfect sync. A perfect harmony. A perfect moment.</p><p>A perfect partner.</p><p>“Oh, nothing…” His mouth moved before his mind caught up. “Just… enjoying the moment.”</p><p>She breathed a laugh.</p><p>“That’s just like you.” He could feel her smile. “The team’s grown so much lately. It’s nice to spend time together, just the two of us.”</p><p>He let his eyes close.</p><p>“They’ve settled down a bit, now that we’ve got Makoto,” he laughed. “Still. I know what you mean.”</p><p>Their cabin began to move again, slowly on the rise. The hustle and bustle of city streets finally left their vision, leaving only the twinkling lights of a Tokyo sky.</p><p>“...Akira?”</p><p>She called him by name. He hummed in reply.</p><p>“Do you ever think about… the future?”</p><p>And he thought for a while.</p><p>“Honestly? I’ve had enough of that for a lifetime,” he smiled. “I’m doing my best to live in the present— just like you taught me.”</p><p>She smiled again.</p><p>“Then… if we’re living, day by day…” she squeezed his hand a bit tighter. “Then do you promise to stay with me tomorrow?”</p><p>“Of course.” He squeezed back. “Tomorrow, the day after... and all the tomorrows after that.”</p><p>Their cabin reached the apex. Even the sky was out of sight.</p><p>“Good.” Kasumi let her head up to look into his eyes. “Because right now…</p><p>I don’t want this moment to end.”</p><p>She leaned in… and touched her forehead to his.</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>“Well… there’s still some time, ‘til midnight.”</p><p>And she smiled into his lips.</p><hr/><p>Kasumi Yoshizawa woke up before her alarm.</p><p>It was a wonder she ever set one. Not like she needed it. She and her sister had woken up at the same time, every morning since they were kids. They’d discovered gymnastics at four, started gymnastics at five, and were winning competitions by six. And ever since that fateful night— their first sight of a twirling ribbon? Their days began at seven.</p><p>It was the perfect hour. School began at eight for them. Nine for her, as an honor student of Shujin Academy. Who had time for homeroom when there was a meet next month? No. Kasumi Yoshizawa spent her mornings training. Stretching, running, working up a sweat. Every moment, every <em> movement </em> was an opportunity. A chance to grow. A chance to learn.</p><p>It wasn’t simple enough to say she was dedicated. Kasumi lived and breathed gymnastics. Her calorie intake? She saved the labels to all her favorite foods. Her diet plan? She owned the requisite nutritional fact menu of every restaurant she knew. Her workout? Planned out perfectly and efficiently, professionally personalized by her coach for her body type. Her routine? Ingrained in her muscles, embedded in her brain. It was her every day— she didn’t feel <em> awake </em> without it. Nothing could stand in her way.</p><p>Save for a particularly troubling dream.</p><p>It’d been happening more and more lately. Dreams of them together… They came in all these shapes and sizes. Last week it was him on the bench, cheering her on at a competition. Last month, it was a picnic with him and all his friends. Before that, it was a day at the beach, and before <em> that </em> was a trip to the mall. But each and every time, he was there. And she woke up feeling… so happy. To have spent that time together, even in a dream. She didn’t have the time when she was awake, so... it was all she could ever ask for.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>Now, they spent every day together. And not just in the Metaverse, but the real world too. Simple things like walking to the station, or sharing a meal… Even just passing each other in the hallway. She loved and cherished every moment. It was a dream come true.</p><p>Or so, she thought. Because suddenly, she couldn’t trust her dreams to be… <em> appropriate</em>.</p><p>‘What an odd dream.’</p><p>It occurred to her somewhere between the fiftieth crunch and the twentieth jumping jack. The past few dreams had all been delightful. She’d had so much fun! But that last one was… different. They’d spent time alone before, even in reality. But that night and the ferris wheel… it felt so… real. So <em> intimate </em>. So intimate that she’d leaned in and…</p><p>…</p><p>She blushed to the tips of her ears.</p><p>Well, you couldn’t trust in dreams, after all. They didn’t mean anything. Dreams were piles of scattered fragments, lying around your brain. Fantasies spun by little threads of thought— no matter how good, bad, or intrusive. And if she let herself be bound by fraying strands of doubt, how could she ever hope to achieve her dream?</p><p>Her dream…</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em> That dream… </em>
</p><p>She shook her head on the thirtieth squat. It didn’t mean anything. You couldn’t control what you thought, after all, and of <em> course </em> she’d thought of him that way, at least once. It was the sort of feeling that bloomed around anyone you spent a lot of time with— your mind just started to run wild, without your permission. It wasn’t anything new; she’d considered the idea of a relationship for years. She just… never had the time for one.</p><p>And besides, your brain couldn’t create new faces. Everyone you met in your dreams, you’ve at least seen somewhere before. So it was perfectly reasonable for her formless, vague idea of a boyfriend to have Akira’s face! She’d seen it so often lately, it should be no surprise that it was him. It was only <em> natural </em> that it was him.</p><p>And yet…</p><p>The warmth of his hand. The scent of his hair. The way her heart <em> leapt </em> when she leaned in and…</p><p>…</p><p>She slapped her cheeks lightly, pulling her back to reality.</p><p>‘Get it together, girl!’</p><hr/><p>He didn’t know which was worse. Expecting something awful, and getting something decent? Or expecting something good, and getting something awful?</p><p>How about expecting the worst and getting nothing at all?</p><p>It was the kind of feeling that just rubbed you the wrong way. You spent all that time, worrying and fretting over nothing. Sure, that in itself was a blessing. Nothing to worry about! But that’s just it. You worried for nothing. There was something so… <em> disappointing </em> in preparing yourself for something that you forgot could just… <em> not happen</em>. Honestly, you’d think at this point, he’d be used to getting the rug pulled out from under him.</p><p>‘I can’t believe I went through all that, just to <em> not have a dream in the first place</em>.’</p><p>Such were his thoughts, frustratedly pushing the bristles of a toothbrush to and fro. He heard the humorous chuckle of a thief, echo in his mind.</p><p>“<b><em>Such are the whims of fate</em></b>,” Arsène replaced him in the mirror as Akira spit into the sink. “<b><em>The winds of blessing favor whomever they so choose. On occasion, they may not choose at all.</em></b>”</p><p>‘That’s… its own type of disappointment.’ He wiped his mouth on a small towel. ‘Still, maybe a clear head is what I need for today…’</p><p>This day— Thursday, April 14th— marked the first official heist of the new Phantom Thieves. Today, he, Kasumi, Shiho, and Yuuki would storm Kamoshida’s castle and secure their route to the treasure. Or re-secure it, at the very least.</p><p>‘Any advice today?’ He stowed his toothbrush back in its case. ‘Teaching new thieves, I mean.’</p><p>“<b><em>I’m certain you’ll do splendidly, Trickster</em></b>,” the gentleman bowed within the mirror, “<b><em>Just as you’ve done countless times before.</em></b>”</p><p>‘I don’t think that counts as advice…’ He turned off the lights, leaving the bathroom behind, ‘But thank you.’</p><p>Arsène simply laughed in reply.</p><hr/><p>He walked out to a man’s surly glare.</p><p>“Well, look who it is,” Boss grumbled. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”</p><p>“...There’s a castella in the fridge,” he stood there awkwardly, “As an apology.”</p><p>A gravelly sigh.</p><p>“That’s hardly the point.” The café owner chomped his cigarette with a scowl. “Do you have any idea how long I waited for you? I already told you not to screw around, now you’re doing it on <em> my time? </em>”</p><p>Akira felt the hot flood of emasculation wash over him. God, there was something about being scolded by someone you held dear, that… Well suddenly, you’re like a little kid again, getting told off for knocking over a vase or something. It was so visceral— the sensation of disappointing someone you wanted to impress, even subconsciously. As childish of an impulse that it was… He was lucky the café was still empty, or he might have actually taken Psychokinetic damage.</p><p>“...Sorry.” He bowed a little. “It’s just… a friend needed me.”</p><p>…</p><p>The man took a long drag.</p><p>“This ‘friend’...” he glared, “...was it that Yoshizawa girl?”</p><p>“...Her and… another, actually.” He scratched his cheek. “A… mutual friend. I couldn’t leave them alone… Again, I’m really sorry.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Fine.” Boss set a plate of curry on the counter. “I’ll let it go just this once, but don’t make it a habit. And call ahead next time.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah. I’ll do that.” Akira bowed, gratefully. “...I don’t have your number though.”</p><p>“And we’re keepin’ it that way. Call the public phone.” It was a cup of coffee next. “Now eat. You better not make your teachers wait as long as you make me.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it.” The boy took a seat at the bar. “Thanks for the food.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>…</p><p>…?</p><p>The man had opened the fridge, hummed at the cake, and tucked the box under his arm. Glancing at the clock, Boss put out his cigarette in an ashtray behind the countertop, and threw on his hat and coat.</p><p>“I’m headin’ out for a bit,” he said. “Watch the store until I get back.”</p><p>Akira managed a nod, as the old Hierophant let the door swing closed behind him.</p><p>…</p><p>He knew it was Boss’ favorite. Hopefully Futaba still liked sweets.</p><hr/><p>‘So. The Pillory, huh?’</p><p>The train ride was packed as ever. Have you ever gotten so used to something that you fell <em> out </em> of being used to it, and had to acquaint yourself all over again? Because that’d been his whole life lately. And as excited as he was for the day, that didn’t stop it from being terrifying. Or at least, a little unsettling. Mostly just upsetting.</p><p>“<b><em>Sometimes known as Prudence.</em></b>” Arséne explained. “<b><em>It is an alternative reading of the Hanged Man. Those of this Arcana find themselves between worlds— the moment before a leap of faith. And they would do anything for the sake of what they love.</em></b>”</p><p>‘...That seems to fit,’ he sighed. ‘Still… another new Arcana? How many could there be? I thought there were only twenty-two.”</p><p>“<b><em>In theory, the number is limitless. The ‘classification’ of souls would demand no less.</em></b>” The thief did the spiritual equivalent of a shrug. “<b><em>The twenty-two you are familiar with belong to the traditional Rider-Waite tarot. The Aeon you have just discovered— the Thoth tarot. The Faith first appeared in the Minchiate, along with Prudence, before later surfacing in the Visconti-Sforza tarot. The Councillor belongs to the El Gran Tarot Esoterico, from which the Pillory hails as well.</em></b>”</p><p>‘I see…’ A thought struck him. ‘Wait, if they’re alternate readings, then what’s Faith’s true form? And the Councillor?’</p><p>“<b><em>The Councillor takes the place of the Magician.</em></b>” Ah, Morgana then. Interesting. “<b><em>However, that of the Faith has no equivalent.</em></b>” Huh? “<b><em>It was not uncommon for new Arcana to come about, across several countries, by several artists, through several centuries. Faith was one of those Arcana.</em></b>”</p><p>‘Really…?’ he hummed. ‘So… Arcana can just… appear?’</p><p>“<b><em>Just as an island is there before it is mapped, an Arcana exists before it is discovered.</em></b>” Huh. That’s a good way of putting it. “<b><em>They merely acknowledge that presence with a name. And like an island, that map or name can change through the years. Evolve. There are records of new Arcana coming and going</em></b>—<b><em> fusing to become one, splitting to become several, even vanishing altogether. Much like the Personas with which you’re quite au fait.</em></b>” What? “<b><em>That is to say, familiar.</em></b>” Oh. Why not just say that then? “<b><em>Forgive the patois.</em></b>” What!? “<b><em>Nevertheless, was my meaning conveyed? </em></b>”</p><p>‘For the Arcana? Sure. It’s as good an example as any.’ Akira sighed with a laugh. ‘I guess I’ve just never thought about it before.’</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>Shibuya. This is Shibuya.</em></span>”</p><p>The voice of the train announcer pulled him from his thoughts like always. The door on the right side opened, and the passengers started to pile out. Just like yesterday, he surfed the crowd, letting them push him up the escalators to the station above.</p><p>‘So the Faith is a new Arcana, huh…?’ Atop the escalator, he began to walk with his own legs. ‘But the others are… interpretations? I have to say, the Prudence name suits Shiho a bit better. Pillory just sounds… depressing.’</p><p>Taking a moment to step out of the way, Akira leaned against the wall of Kiyasuku, one of the station’s many kiosks. Wait. Is that just “kiosk” in kana? How creative. Anyway, he pulled out his phone, curious about the tarot decks Arsène had mentio—</p><p>“Oh? It’s you.”</p><p>He blinked.</p><p>Athletic trainers with low cut socks. Black chino pants. A thin white belt. A simple peach sweater over a loosely tucked white blouse. That was the order he noticed, before his head tilted high enough to meet the eyes of…</p><p>“Oh, good morning. Coach Marina, was it?”</p><p>Kasumi Yoshizawa’s lifelong gymnastics coach let out an amused smile and a huff.</p><p>“That’s Coach <em> Hiraguchi </em> to you, kiddo.” She crossed her arms and leaned on one foot. “Still, I’m surprised you remember at all.”</p><p>The woman stepped aside, joining him in his little loitering spot as the crowd passed by. Oh. She had a small gym bag on her shoulder. Was she heading to work? The Inogami line <em> was </em> just past here.”</p><p>“We saw each other like, <em> two days ago</em>,” he smirked. “Besides, you’re an important person to… an important person of mine.”</p><p>“Huh. When I was your age, we called them ‘girlfriend’s.” she grinned as he choked on air. “I didn’t see you around yesterday. Hope the big scary gym wasn’t too much to handle.”</p><p>“Would it be so wrong to say it was?” Seeing her quirk a brow, he waved it off. “Kidding. I had something really urgent come up last night. I <em> do </em> intend to take you up on your offer. Yoga classes, right?”</p><p>“Every weekday: ten, two, and eight.” She hefted the bag on her shoulder. “That includes today. Should I be expecting you? Or should I hold my breath?”</p><p>“A-Ah…” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll be busy until… probably next week. I’ll try and stop by then.”</p><p>She blinked with another little huff.</p><p>“The most important part of exercise is routine,” Marina recited. “It’s fine not to work out everyday, but if you slack, you’ll pay for it when you get older.”</p><p>“I’m not slacking,” he frowned. “I really <em> do </em> have a lot to do. And besides, I get a workout every day in—…”</p><p>...</p><p>Her head tilted. “...In?”</p><p>He gulped.</p><p>He <em> could </em> just lie. But there was that childish feeling of approval-seeking again. Plus, she could probably teach him something useful for infiltrations. Ugh. Well, if it helped his cause...</p><p>“I…” Come on, think. What’s the key to a white lie? Confidence? No. A half-truth. “I do… <em> freerunning</em>, in my spare time. Yeah. It’s nice to get the soul moving— body and mind.”</p><p>That was good, right? Navigating the Metaverse, fighting all those Shadows? It was close enough. Besides, he <em> had </em> looked to the sport for inspiration before… Wait. No. This could be bad. How the hell was he supposed to fool a professional!?</p><p>“Oh…?” Apparently it was impressive. “Aren’t you surprising? You’ve certainly got the physique for it. You stand like one too.” She held out a hand. “I’ll be waiting for you next week, Mr. Freerunner. Can’t wait to see you move.”</p><p>...He took it.</p><p>“Yeah. I’ll be there.”</p><hr/><p>I am <b>thou</b>, thou art I…<br/>Thou hast acquired a <b>new</b> vow.</p><p>Thy bond shall <b>become</b> the Wings of Rebellion<br/>that breaketh <b>thy</b> chains of stagnation…</p><p>With the birth of the Charity Persona,<br/>I have obtained the <b>winds</b> of blessing that<br/>shall lead to freedom and new <b>power</b>...</p><hr/><p>Ooookay. Damn, that was like… the <em> fourth </em> new Arcana in four days? Five, if you count Faith’s renewal. Then again, he <em> was </em> back at the beginning. The first few had shown up quickly last time, too... </p><p>“I’ll be seeing you, then.” The coach let a wave over her shoulder as she went. “Say hi to my student for me.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah!” he called after her. “You got it…”</p><p>…</p><p>Welp. Time to see how fit he could get in four days. Probably not very much...</p><hr/><p>The day passed by in a blur.</p><p>The first thing he noticed upon entering the classroom? Ann’s seat was conspicuously empty. Yes! Great going, Shiho. That was one less thing to worry about. With a mind free to wander, Akira let the hours slip on by. </p><p>Hm. </p><p>It felt like such a waste, spending his classtime doing nothing but daydreaming. But… what else was there to do? He couldn’t make infiltration tools without Kawakami covering for him. Actually, he didn’t need to in the first place; he still had all his gear from last time! He could <em> read </em>, but… he’d already gone through all the interesting books in the library. The bookstore had nothing cool either. Ahh, geez. Was this how his year was gonna’ go? Staring out the window from his desk, like some kind of broody main character?</p><p>“<b><em>...Might we offer a word of counsel?</em> </b>”</p><p>‘Ah. Satanael.’ He sat up in his chair. ‘Sure, anything to keep me busy. What do you need?’</p><p>“<b><em>Thou wouldst seek to further strengthen thy mind?</em> </b> ” the archangel nodded. “<b><em>Very well. We hath prepared the use of a special ritual.</em></b>”</p><p>‘Ritual?’ He crossed his arms. ‘What kind? Nothing that’ll get me in trouble, right?’</p><p>“<b><em>Nothing of the sort!</em> </b> ” Oh. Arsène again. “<b><em>What we’ve arranged is a more advanced form of meditation. It’s called ‘image training’.</em></b>”</p><p>‘Image training?’ He frowned. ‘Like, the studying method?’</p><p>“<b><em>Of sorts,</em></b>” the thief conceded. “<b><em>With naught but your imagination, we as your Personas may organize simulated battles in your mind. Artificial opponents with which to train your soul.</em></b>”</p><p>‘Really? Wow, that’s—!’</p><p>“Hey! Are you listening?”</p><p>Ushimaru’s stern accusation was punctuated by chalk. Thrown. At surprisingly high speeds, considering the distance. Still, not fast enough— Third Eye makes everything a cinch. He simply caught the chalk, turned on a dime, and without standing up? Tossed it across the room into the wastebasket. When faced with a <em> sterner </em> glare, Akira simply shrugged. “I don’t like to litter.”</p><p>A couple of laughs slipped out around the room. Nothing more to say, the man simply ground his teeth and continued his lecture.</p><p>‘Anyway. That’s really helpful!’ He readjusted his seat with a smile. ‘So my mind will get stronger by fighting in my own… cognition?’</p><p>“<b><em>Essentially. Though, we cannot promise substantial growth.</em></b>” Oh? Why not? “<b><em>Your mind is sharp, Trickster. Your soul is strong. While there is always room to improve, you may be fast approaching the limit of what is possible.</em></b>”</p><p>Ah. That was… both reassuring and disappointing. Hm. Maybe he’d be better off reading a book or something. Some of Wakaba’s old research materials were still in the attic, from when he cleaned…</p><p>“<b><em>We would insist on partaking but once</em></b>,” Satanael rumbled. “<b><em>Beyond, we leave to thy judgment.</em></b>”</p><p>‘Fair enough.’ He rolled out his shoulders. ‘Let’s get started then!’</p><hr/><p>Well this was an odd experience.</p><p>He could <em> feel </em> his body, sitting down. He could <em> hear </em> Ushimaru’s lecture. And it was like a segment of his vision was dedicated to the view of his classroom. But he was wearing his Metaverse outfit, save for his mask. Oh. The view of the classroom didn’t change when he looked down, so… his head didn’t move in reality? Ohh, this was weird.</p><p>“<b><em>Take a moment to adjust.</em></b>” </p><p>Arsène waved from a short distance away, leaning against… something. The world around him was pure black, though it seemed there were still objects hidden in the shadow.</p><p>“A-Arsène?” he mumbled, looking around. “Where are we? Is this my mind?”</p><p>“<b><em>As it is now, yes.</em></b>” The thief rolled his back off the wall and stood. Oh. He’d been leaning against a wall. “<b><em>In some traditions, this place is referred to as a ‘mindscape’ or ‘memory palace’.</em></b>”</p><p>“A Palace, huh…?” Akira slowly spun on his heel, taking in his surroundings as they came into existence. “So even people like me can have one…”</p><p>It was… the beach. He was at the beach. Or at least, the road overlooking one. As he was, Joker stood at the edge of a bend in the highway, atop a carved stone staircase leading down to a beach below. Arsène, ever the gentleman, had been leaning against the guardrail that separated drivers from a rocky plummet. Wow, his mind was… nice. The sun was high in the sky, but the breeze from the ocean was really refreshing.</p><p>“<b><em>Not quite, Trickster.</em></b>” The thief chuckled. “<b><em>The terminology may be similar, but one’s mind and heart</em> </b> — <b> <em>while connected, are separate entities.</em></b>”</p><p>Looking around them, there wasn’t a car in sight. So Akira decided to indulge his inner child and step into the street, feeling the difference of pavement beneath his boot. He would’ve kept it up, but the man in red pointed to a sparkle in the distance.</p><p>Across the ocean was… <em> something</em>. He couldn’t quite make it out. But it gleamed in the light of the sun. And it was… moving. It was slow, but it was moving. Right to left, it was. East to west.</p><p>“...What is that?” He put a hand above his eyes to shade them from the sun. “Some kind of… boat?”</p><p>“<b><em>That would be the state of your heart.</em></b>” Arsène nodded. “<b><em>As of now, it takes the form of that vessel</em> </b> — <b> <em>The Daybreaker.</em></b>”</p><p>“Whoa…” he crossed his arms. “So, my heart is a ship now? Wasn’t it a prison before?”</p><p>The thief shrugged. “<b><em>Times have certainly changed.</em></b>”</p><p>That they had. It made enough sense to him; a boat was its own prison, in a sense. You could go wherever you wanted, but you were still trapped in place for the journey. Still, it was a big step up from that tiny old jail cell. Probably. Only one way to find out.</p><p>“So…” he fiddled with his gloves. “How do I get there?”</p><p>“<b><em>A complicated question, that.</em></b>” Arsène folded his arms. “<b><em>While the heart and mind are connected by one’s soul, you cannot simply… reach one from the other. They remain separate for good reason.</em></b>”</p><p>“...Fair enough.” He filed that away for later and looked to his inner self. “So? You said something about a battle?”</p><p>“<b><em>Ah! Yes.</em></b>” The gentleman flapped the wings of his cape. “<b><em>Now that you’ve acquainted yourself, let us begin!</em> </b>”</p><p>From the street around him pooled three masses of black sludge. And from that sludge emerged… a Slime? A Black Ooze? No, it was something different. The shadow-like creatures had hands and fingers, but their faces were covered by frowning blue masks.</p><p>“What… are these?” He asked, ready to fight. “They look… pitiful.”</p><p>“<b><em>These creatures are called ‘Maya’.</em></b>” Arsène explained, walking about them. “<em><b>Although, they themselves are not. These are mere facsimiles we have created to train your mind in combat.</b></em>”</p><p>“Huh?” He dropped his stance. “So… they’re modeled after something?”</p><p>“<b><em>Older, more primitive Shadows, yes.</em></b>” His other self nodded. “<b><em>You needn’t worry though. They are merely enemies to overcome, as always.</em></b>”</p><p>“...If you say so.” He called forth his power. “Persona!!”</p><p>Bearing the faceless form of a grin, the great phantom thief spread his wings and leapt into the air. With the grace of a gentleman, he descended upon his other self with a bow.</p><p>“<b><em>This battle will serve as an introduction to a new form of combat. Within this place, I will be ever by your side.</em></b>”</p><p>“A new form?” Akira glanced to his Persona. “How so?”</p><p>“<b><em>Simply attack with your blade as you would. All will be revealed.</em></b>”</p><p>“You’re not usually this cryptic…” he grumbled, brandishing his Misericorde. “But alright. Here we go!”</p><p>The boy rushed ahead with a simple move. Three slashes. The first swings down, left to right. He spins into the second, going straight up. The third splits the Cowardly Maya down the middle, ending its cognitive existence.</p><p>But…</p><p>In the corner of his eye, he saw it. With every strike, Arsène had moved in perfect sync— his hands drove forward, crackling with a strange blue energy. The Maya had died to a simple melee attack.</p><p>He turned his back on the opponents. “What was <em> that!? </em>”</p><p>“<b><em>Like I said. A new method of fighting! </em></b>” The Persona flexed his fingers carefully. “<b><em>One founded on fighting not as ‘other selves’, but as allies.</em></b>” He spun and flared his wings. “<b><em>This technique is called ‘Synchronicity’! I've no doubt it will prove useful in your many heists.</em></b>”</p><p>“I’m definitely interested in learning,” he admitted, looking back toward the Maya. “So this will strengthen my mind?”</p><p>“<b><em>Quite so! Within the realm of hearts, your body moves precisely as your cognition commands. Therefore, should we improve your cognition…?</em> </b>”</p><p>“My skills will improve!” He nodded, excitedly. “Wow, this is great! I can get all kinds of training done in here… Oh, wait.” He deflated a bit. “This won’t help with Coach Hiraguchi, will it?”</p><p>“<b><em>...It might.</em></b>” The thief shrugged whimsically. “<b><em>The development of one’s proprioception is a worthwhile pursuit. Your body within your mind will reflect that of your true self. Muscle memory </em> </b> <b> <em>is</em> </b> <b> <em> memory, after all.</em></b>”</p><p>“...You’re right!” His face brightened again, before he turned back to the Maya. “Okay! Let’s keep it up!”</p><p>“<b><em>But of course!</em> </b>”</p><hr/><p>For the first time ever, lunch break was a bit of a mood killer.</p><p>He’d made decent progress for his first day of training! That’s what Arsène said, anyway. Still, there was a lot of potential here— he could <em> feel </em> this… <em> well </em> of power left untapped. ‘Synchronicity’, huh? </p><p>Was it really possible? He thought he’d hit the wall, but he could grow even <em> stronger? </em> Again, that was… both exciting and disappointing. Either way, it was a humbling experience.</p><p>But the bells had tolled. So he had to move on.</p><p>He’d sent another reminder to his teammates. The infiltration was today, after all. Oh! Shiho wanted to meet up for lunch. Sure. That was fine by him. But food came first! Down the stairs and ‘round the corner. Akira sure was excited to get his hands on a sandwi—</p><p>“Kurusu. Guidance office. Now.”</p><p>Ushimaru. The man stood sternly at the base of the stairs, glaring up at him with his arms crossed. Wait, was this about the chalk thing? How petty could he be?</p><p>Well, as the man rambled on and on, and seconds ticked to minutes? It was looking to be an entire lunch break’s worth of spite. Ugh. Looks like that sandwich would have to wait…</p><hr/><p>“...He isn’t responding.”</p><p>Shiho Suzui pouted at the three little dots on her phone screen. Beside her, Kasumi Yoshizawa offers a sympathetic smile.</p><p>“I’m sure he’s just focused again,” the redhead assured. “Senpai gets so excited on the day of a heist, he can barely sit still! He’s probably just busy right now.”</p><p>The two sat in the familiar Shujin Academy courtyard, at Shiho’s usual spot by the vending machines. Kasumi had her bento, neatly unstacked and spread across the bench, ready to eat. At the moment though, Shiho was… a little tied up. Her bento too.</p><p>“...If you say so,” she tucked her phone away and sighed. “You seem to know him really well, Kasumi-senpai.”</p><p>“Th-This again…?” Kasumi felt her cheeks pink. “Really, just ‘Kasumi’ is fine...”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Shiho gave her that. “You seem to know him really well, Kasumi-<em> chan. </em>”</p><p>“Th-That—!” Her cheeks only tinted further, before she looked away. “...That’s… a little better, I guess.”</p><p>The volleyball ace flashed a “V” for victory with a big, goofy grin. She took her bento into her lap and started digging her nails into the large knot of fabric. “Never been called ‘chan’ by an upperclassman before?” Shiho looked up, “...Or does Akira call you that?”</p><p>“Wh-What!?” the kouhai stuttered. “Akira-senpai? N-No, Senpai wouldn’t…”</p><p>The auburn-haired gymnast let her chopsticks down as she stared off into space. In the back of her mind, she heard Shiho laugh to herself.</p><p>“Lighten up! I was only kidding,” she joked. “Or is it that you <em> want </em> him to call you that? Kasumi- <em> chaaaan? </em>”</p><p>“A-Ahh…”</p><p>The tips of her ears started to color, just imagining it. His gentle voice… Her senpai… Her Akira-senpai… calling her…</p><p>...</p><p>She shook her head a bit. Ugh! Of all the days for a dream to get to her. Pull it together, Kasumi Yoshizawa!</p><p>“Hey everyone!” A familiar head poked itself around the corner. “Sorry I’m late. I just got your text.”</p><p>“Hey Mishima-kun!” Shiho waved, patting a spot on her bench. “It’s fine; at least you <em> read </em> yours. Akira’s not even here yet.”</p><p>From the boy’s eyes, it looked like he remembered something. “O-Oh! About that. I saw Kurusu get… pulled aside by Ushimaru. I think he’s getting scolded in the Guidance Office.”</p><p>“What?” Kasumi leaned in. “Is he okay!? What happened!?”</p><p>“It’s the <em> Guidance Office</em>, not the <em> Nurse</em>,” Shiho teased. “Besides, it’s Ushimaru-sensei. Doesn’t take much to set him off. Besides, Akira’s just that kind of troublemaker.”</p><p>A fair assumption. Yuuki confirmed her thoughts. “Yeah… Ushimaru got mad at him for not paying attention in class, so he threw some chalk like he always does.” He snickered a bit, remembering. “Kurusu just caught it and threw it in the trash can, without even blinking! I don’t think anyone’s ever done that before.”</p><p>“And Ushimaru-sensei <em> scolded </em> him for it?” Kasumi gasped. “How horrible! We should change his heart!”</p><p>Shiho laughed. “I’m definitely not against it. Do you think he’d drop my last history paper if we did? I only got a seventy-eight.”</p><p>“<em> Only!? </em>” Mishima scoffed, sitting down. “What kinda’ history-genius are you, Suzui? I got like, a sixty on mine!”</p><p>“I’m not a <em> genius </em> , I just… used the sample essay format he gave us last year.” She crossed her arms. “And I still didn’t get a <em> high </em> score, so does it really matter?”</p><p>“I’ll take a free twenty percent, yeah!” Yuuki unwrapped his Katsu Pan. “Or, um. Eighteen, I guess. Maybe I could use some math help too…”</p><p>“Oh please, you’re like… top of the class with Usami-sensei.” Shiho shoveled a scoop of fried rice into her mouth. “I should be the one asking <em> you </em>…”</p><p>…?</p><p>As their conversation went on, Shiho could Kasumi’s ponytail bob all over the place, as she looked back and forth at whoever was talking. Huh. Come to think of it...</p><p>“What about you, Kasumi-chan?” she asked her fellow athlete. “Are there any subjects you feel you’re good at?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh, me?” the first-year pointed her chopsticks at herself, between bites. “Um… I don’t think I have any particular… forté. I <em> have </em> been liking the Home Economics course though!”</p><p>“Mm!” Yuuki looked up from his sandwich. “Do you like to cook, Kasumi-san?”</p><p>“I do!” she nodded happily. “Not just that, but I’ve always really enjoyed more… ‘practical’ lessons at school. I… think it has to do with my gymnastics training.”</p><p>“Wow…” he swallowed a chunk of katsu. “So you’re the ‘hands-on’ learning type?”</p><p>“I suppose!” she chirped, finishing off her first bento. “What about you, Mishima-senpai? Have you always been an athlete?”</p><p>“Me? Uh…” He shook his head, no. “I… only started when I got to high school. In junior high, I was… part of the go-home club.”</p><p>“Same here,” Shiho added, “There wasn’t an official volleyball club at my junior high, so me and a few of my friends tried to start one. We only managed to get enough members by the start of my final year, so…”</p><p>Kasumi nodded. “How long have you been interested in volleyball?”</p><p>“Almost all my life,” she said, putting her spoon down. “I started when I was young, maybe… nine years old? It was just me and some kids in the park when one of the aunties showed us how to play.” She smiled at the memory. “I remember we used my mom’s old laundry pole, and a ruined bedsheet for a net. It was <em> way </em> too high for us, so we only ever made a mess of it…”</p><p>“That sounds nice.” Mishima nodded with a grin. “Somehow, I can see it.”</p><p>Shiho squinted. “That better be a compliment I’m hearing.”</p><p>“O-Of course it is!” he stammered. “Besides, I… know the feeling.” He fiddled with the bread in his hands. “Toward the end of middle school, I had a friend of mine whose sister was in an inter-high tournament. I went with him to cheer her on, and…” He scratched his cheek. “I’ve always thought volleyball was <em> cool</em>, but that was the tipping point. I made sure to try out for the team as soon as I entered high school.”</p><p>“Wow… It’s true— your first memory is always the fondest!” Kasumi smiled too. “I remember when Sumire and I first discovered rhythmic gymnastics… It was the Summer Olympics in Athens. Mom had the TV on in the background and…” She laughed. “It was inspiring. We started trying all the spins and flips in the middle of our living room. Then Sumire knocked over a vase. We were put in time-out for hours…”</p><p>She trailed off, lost in the memory. Shiho simply smiled, knowing exactly how she felt.</p><p>“The Olympics in Athens, huh?” Yuuki mumbled. “So you were… four? Wow, that’s a really young age to start a sport.”</p><p>“That’s what my mom said!” Kasumi laughed again. “There weren’t any coaches that would take us, we were so young! We had to wait ‘til we were five… It was the longest seven months of my life. I’m not sure I even knew what ‘months’ <em> were </em> until then!” She breathed a smile. “But finally the day came, and our Coach Hiraguchi took us as her students. It’s been that way ever since.”</p><p>“Wow…” Shiho murmured. “So you’ve had the same coach since you were little? That must be really… rewarding.”</p><p>“I’m so grateful to have her!” Kasumi agreed. “She’s been with us since the beginning. She would praise us when we did well, and scold us when we slacked… She made exercise regimens and diet plans just for us. She even bought us ice cream after every meet! We’ve been through so much together…” She put her hands together. “She really is a wonderful coach!”</p><p>“That’s great to hear, Kasumi-san.” Yuuki nodded. “She must be like a second mother to you, huh?”</p><p>“Yes! To me and Sumire,” she said, “I don’t know where I’d be without her.”</p><p>The three ate in comfortable silence for a while after that. Soon enough, they’d all finished. At the same time. Yuuki had the last bite of his sandwich the moment Kasumi shut the lid on her fourth empty bento. And that was just… impressive, in and of itself.</p><p>“That’s a cute bento design, Kasumi-chan!” Shiho finished wrapping up her own. “Did you pick it out yourself?”</p><p>“I did!” she happily replied. “I’ve had them for a long time though. My sister and I bought matching sets, in different colors.”</p><p>“A-Ah…” she stumbled. “I… see…”</p><p>“...?” Kasumi tilted her head as she put her chopsticks away.</p><p>Shiho decided to change the subject.</p><p>“Anyway!” she clapped her hands together. “Today’s the day. We’re going into… that place, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Yuuki nodded, determined as ever. “Is everyone ready? Got all your stuff?”</p><p>“Of course!” Kasumi nods as well. “Though, it was hard to sneak them onto campus. I put mine in my gym locker; what about you?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh. Same for me,” he rubs the space between his mouth and nose with his index finger. “We’re lucky they make them so tall. The bow curves <em> twice </em> already, I don’t think it can handle another.”</p><p>Shiho snorts at the joke. “Did you spend all night coming up with that?”</p><p>“...Was it funny, at least?”</p><p>And so, she laughs even harder. Soon, Kasumi joins her, and even he cracks a smile.</p><p>“So, Kasumi-san…” he started. “You have experience going… <em> places </em> like that, right? What can you tell us about it?”</p><p>“Oh! Yes! Um…” The little Kouhai was ever eager to be relied on. “It’s... dark and twisted. You can <em> feel </em> the evil in the air and… it’s a very dangerous place.” She stopped short, seeing Yuuki’s face fall. “B-But as long as we follow Senpai’s orders, we’ll be fine! He’s really strong, and he’s an amazing leader!”</p><p>“That’s some high praise,” Shiho had that little smile again. “You must care about him a lot.”</p><p>“Of course!” Her dedication was second to none. She nodded enthusiastically. “He’s really important to me. Akira-senpai has helped me so much… I’m just returning the favor!”</p><p>So she said with a little fist pump, and a twinkle in her eye. Shiho’s eyes gleamed in return, pleased with her excitement.</p><p>“He’s an interesting guy, that Akira…” she said evenly, before she sighed a bit. “It’s a shame, with all the rumors. If people actually got to know him, I’m sure they’d realize what a good person he is.”</p><p>“Yes!” Kasumi nodded readily. “Though, I can’t help but admire that about him. Even with all the awful things people say, he doesn’t give up. It’s really inspiring…!”</p><p>“I don’t doubt that,” Shiho nodded, before shifting gears. “Say, you’ve known him for about a year now, right? What’s he like?”</p><p>“What’s he <em> like? </em> Hm…” The redhead let her head tilt as he ponytail followed suit. “Well, he’s… really caring. And so kind. He’s a very dependable sort of person— the type who’s always there when you need him. But he’s also… so much fun. He’s always smiling, and trying to make you laugh…”</p><p>She began to twirl a lock of her ponytail.</p><p>“He’s so sweet… and thoughtful. He’s the type to remember your favorite food when it came up in passing, or know your favorite color without even telling him! He does so much...” Kasumi smiled. “He tries so hard, for everyone else’s sake. It’s like he can’t keep his nose out of someone else’s problem. When he sees someone in trouble, he just <em> has </em> to help them. But at the same time, he’s… really respectful. And considerate about boundaries...”</p><p>She found her cheeks pinking a bit more.</p><p>“He can be so brave…” she said. “It feels like he’s saved me so many times... But it’s funny. He’s the type of person who helps others so much that it freaks him out when <em> they </em> try to help <em> him </em>.” She remembered something else. “He can be brash too. Hardheaded. Sometimes he gets overwhelmed, trying to do things on his own… And when things don’t go his way, he… pouts and huffs for a while. I didn’t know him then, but I feel like he was probably that kind of kid.” She laughed. “When he gets knocked down, he takes some time to himself, stands up again, and goes for it! It’s… inspiring. In a childish, earnest sort of way.”</p><p>She breathed a smile.</p><p>“He’s… he’s done so much for me. We’ve been through a lot together,” she said. “He’s one of the most important people in the world to me. He’s my best friend, and... I...”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>It suddenly occurred to her that she’d been talking for a <em> while</em>.</p><p>Shiho’s grin threatened to split her face in half. Yuuki’s jaw was slightly agape. The courtyard was completely silent, save for the chirping of birds on the rooftop. Kasumi opened her mouth to speak, but Shiho beat her to it.</p><p>“...Do you like him?”</p><p>
  <em> !! </em>
</p><p>Suddenly, Kasumi was <em> very </em> aware of the dryness in her mouth, and the beat of her heart in her chest. It felt like she just finished three practices in a row, or like she ran a hundred laps up and down Meiji Shrine, or like she leaned in and... </p><p>She shook her head wildly as that dream resurfaced. “Wh-What makes you say that, Suzui-senpai?”</p><p>Shiho scoffed. “Because I asked you what he was like and you talked for what, <em> five minutes!? </em> ” Her voice rose. “You talked about your coach for ten times <em> less </em> than that, and you’ve known her since you were <em> four!! </em>”</p><p>Kasumi could feel heat <em> rise </em> in her cheeks, as her words tumbled out in a heap.</p><p>“Th-That’s just because I’m with him a lot!” It didn’t help, seeing Shiho’s smile widen. “I mean! We’ve been hanging out more lately, so he’s just… been on my mind! That’s all!”</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>…</p><p>Kasumi sighed. There was no getting out of this, was there?</p><p>“W-Well, I don’t <em> dislike </em> him…” she blinked and shook her head. “Wait, no, that sounds rude. Um…” She let her head tilt back a bit. “Um! I think… I wouldn’t <em> mind </em> if I liked him! But I don’t think I do. Or I don’t know if I do. Do you know what I mean?”</p><p>“A little,” Shiho nodded sagely. “He’s probably the first person to make you feel this way… or at least, the first in a while.”</p><p>...</p><p>“...The first in a while.” Kasumi would admit that much. “I don’t know much about… <em> liking </em> someone. So…”</p><p>“And that’s fine,” Shiho assured. “I… I’m willing to bet he’s the same way.”</p><p>Her breathing hitched.</p><p>“Do you think so? Did he say that?” Kasumi wasn’t sure. “It’s just... It always feels like he has so much experience. With… <em> everything</em>, really.”</p><p>“He didn’t say anything, not to me. But have <em> you </em> ever asked?” Shiho pressed on, “About his… love life? What kind of girls he likes, if he’s dated anyone… That sort of thing?”</p><p>…</p><p>It’s not like she wasn’t curious.</p><p>It wasn’t <em> unusual </em> for guys and girls to be friends. Not somewhere like Tokyo, and <em> especially </em> not these days. With the advent of the internet, the availability of information, and the ease of communication? That old traditionalist ‘modesty’ crap was ancient history. And good riddance! Seriously, why was it so <em> scandalous </em> to hang out after school? Or hang out <em> during </em> school? Or even just <em> talk </em> at all?! It was <em> insane </em>— it made you wonder how people lived back then. Or if they really ‘lived’ at all.</p><p>Still… while ‘tradition’ was one thing, social stigma was another. When you saw a boy and a girl together, it was <em> always </em> your first thought. And who could blame you? You couldn’t help it— that’s just how you were raised. That’s what society taught you. And yet, it was wrong. Because unlike what <em> some people </em> would lead you to believe, boys and girls could and <em> would </em> be friends. No romantic strings attached.</p><p>And yet, that subconscious thought. A jump to conclusions, like a reflex. It was the <em> first </em> thing you noticed, despite your best efforts. And of course, the subject of rumors only multiplied that tenfold.</p><p>So it was no surprise that seeing the delinquent Akira Kurusu hang out with the likes of foreign model Ann Takamaki, student president Makoto Niijima, and conglomerate heiress Haru Okumura got the Shujin Academy rumor-mill working ‘round the clock.</p><p>Kasumi wasn’t the type to put stock in rumors. Not at all. She’d been through her fair share, and so she <em> knew </em> how awful it felt. That’s why, seeing Akira with his friends, and her first thoughts being… <em> that? </em> It was so much worse. Not just for her Senpai— it was like she was betraying herself.</p><p>So, had she asked him about his love life? “N-Not really, no. But...” </p><p>Kasumi frowned. </p><p>“It’s… strange. I feel like, if I asked him that…”</p><p>“That you’d be losing something important?” Shiho finished.</p><p>“Y-Yeah.” she slumped. “How’d you know?”</p><p>“Woman’s intuition.” Shiho winked. “You worry you’re not their type... Or worse, that they have someone else in mind. Trust me, we’ve all been there.”</p><p>Kasumi straightened a bit. “Oh! Do <em> you </em> like someone, Suzui-senpai?”</p><p>“I’m the one askin’ the questions here.” Shiho grinned. “You might not know how you feel. And that’s fine. But if he asked you out, what would you say?”</p><p>“Wh-What...?”</p><p>“Suzui…”</p><p>Mishima fixed her with a look. She blinked. Oh. Right, she promised Akira. Damn it. Just when things were getting good. She was so close, too! Ugh… Fine. But this wasn’t over!</p><p>“Sorry.” She bowed. “That was too far. I get really carried away, sometimes… I just want my friends to be happy.”</p><p>“S-Suzui-senpai…”</p><p>Shiho smiled. “I’m ju— <em> Hey!! </em>” Yuuki gave his teammate a little bonk on the head.</p><p>“You’ve really just gotta’ stop while you’re ahead sometimes.” He scolded, before looking to Kasumi. “It’s great to be open about your feelings, but there’s no rush, right? Just take your time, Kasumi-san.”</p><p>The girl nodded.</p><p>“Y-Yes. Thank you, Mishima-senpai…”</p><p>
  <em> !! </em>
</p><p>And so the bells tolled once more. Wherever their conversation was going, they’d have to pick it up another time. Or… they could just, <em> not </em>. Kasumi’s little heart’d had enough for the day.</p><p>“Guess we should get going then,” Mishima stood, tossing his wrapper into the nearby trash can. “I’ll let Kurusu know we’re ready when he gets back to class. Don’t forget!”</p><p>Shiho snorted. “Wouldn’t dream of it. I was <em> born </em> ready.”</p><p>“Let’s give it our all!” Kasumi cheered. “I’m looking forward to working with you!”</p><p>And the three went their separate ways, with a promise to meet again. Next stop, Kamoshida’s Castle. By tomorrow, it’d be gone for good.</p><hr/><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…?</p><p>A head of orange hair poked her head out the door.</p><p>The usual tray. Curry rice. An apple. A glass of water. A cup of cocoa to finish. And…</p><p>A strange box.</p><p>Hm.</p><p>She looked left.</p><p>Then looked right.</p><p>Then left again.</p><p>Gingerly, she took the tray from the floor, shut the door, and withdrew into her room.</p><p>Ooh! Castella!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi all! Hope you enjoyed reading. Just wanted to let you know: now that I've been writing this fic for about a month now, I'm gonna' take a step back for a little while, to focus on some other projects (mostly YouTube). I'll be back with a new chapter in a few weeks! Take care~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Axe to Grind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to get in the thick of it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Talking”, ‘Thinking’, “<strong>Igor/Yaldabaoth</strong>”, “<span class="u">Velvet Room Attendant</span>”, “<em>Morgana</em>”, “<strong><em>Persona/Shadow</em></strong>”, “<em><span class="u">Jose/Phone</span></em>”</p><hr/><p>Bored.</p><p>Bored, bored, bored.</p><p>Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored.</p><p>Ann Takamaki was...</p><p>Bored.</p><p>Another glance at the heart-shaped clock was self-fulfilling prophecy. Yep. Still the same. Despite her best efforts, nothing had changed.</p><p>The day had yet to end.</p><p>“Ughhh…”</p><p>Honestly… You’d think cutting class would be a bit more exciting than this. But noooooo, she had to be <em>responsible</em> and stay home. Who knew that part of being a good friend meant feigning sick and risking expulsion? She sure as hell didn’t— not ‘til last night.</p><p>“‘Just stay home, Ann.’ ‘Don’t ask questions, Ann.’ ‘Do it for me, Ann.’ Ugh.” she punctuated every quote with the toss of a heart shaped pillow. Up and down. Up and down. And in a whiny voice, “‘Ooh, look at me, I’m Shiho! I’m gonna’ send you weird messages at midnight and not text you back all day! Haha~!”</p><p>*<em>whap</em>*</p><p>She let the pillow fall into her face and roll off the bed.</p><p>And she let out a sigh.</p><p>And she checked her phone again.</p><p>And she checked the clock again.</p><p>And she groaned into her hands.</p><p>“So bored...”</p><hr/><p>Takuto would be here tomorrow.</p><p>It was a thought that bounced around his head like... Hm. Do you know those old DVD players? The ones you left alone too long that went on standby? They had a logo bounce around the edge of the screen until you used it again? Man, that logo was like, <em>allergic</em> to the corners, huh? Akira had the vaguest memories of sitting in front of the TV as a kid, hypnotized by the mere <em>possibility</em>. He’d never seen it before, but he’d heard the legends from the kids on the playground. When the logo hits the corner <em>perfectly</em>... if you made a wish? It was <em>sure</em> to come true.</p><p>Akira didn’t remember what his wish was. Probably because he never got the chance to make it. Definitely one of the most disappointing things to ever happen to him in his life. Aside from helping a stranger and going to jail for it. Or living a full year of his life and having to repeat it, for some reason. Though somehow, choosing either of those felt like cheating.</p><p>...Anyway.</p><p>Takuto would be here tomorrow! Ahh, it’d be nice to see him again. Takuto had been a really good friend, and a fantastic Confidant. Even though Akira’d never gotten around to <em>telling</em> him that was the case. Their time together flew by so fast…</p><p>…</p><p>He’d been busy.</p><p>Sae’s Palace had been particularly challenging. Between the arduous infiltration, the accommodation of a new party member, the flawless act to fool the traitor, the preparation for their greatest heist, and the foiling of his own assassination? Akira had been… <em>busy</em>.</p><p>So when Takuto had to leave, with his paper still unfinished? Akira could only feel guilty.</p><p>He could feel it, even now. The Councillor Arcana thrummed with power… yet it never reached the heights of its fellow Confidants. There was still a ways to go before it achieved its full potential. Akira knew that. He knew it, even then. But what could he do? Once Takuto left, he never saw him again.</p><p>…</p><p>Well, maybe a second chance wasn’t so bad.</p><p>Akira breathed a laugh to himself, idly spinning a pen across his fingers. Back and forth. Baaaack and forth. It was something he’d taken to last time around— a simple exercise to train his Proficiency during class. Now, it was just a habit. Even as Mr. Hiruta went on and on about allele frequency and mitochondrial DNA, Akira found himself… oddly calm. A welcome change considering how he’d felt, not two hours ago.</p><p>“<strong><em>Yes, the wonders of image training!</em></strong>” Arsène declared. “<strong><em>It would seem our time together might alleviate that stress of yours.</em></strong>”</p><p>‘How long have you been planning this, exactly?’ Akira narrowed his eyes jokingly, still staring straight ahead. ‘It seems awfully elaborate to have just, come up with on the spot.’</p><p>“<strong><em>Since our… conversation, last night.</em></strong>” Ah. Fair enough. “<strong><em>While there is much we cannot do, we hope to provide what assistance we can.</em></strong>”</p><p>‘...Thank you. I appreciate that.’</p><p>“<strong><em>But of course!</em></strong>” He felt the thief bow, within his mind. “<strong><em>Simply give the word, should you ever wish to partake.</em></strong>”</p><p>Akira nodded to himself, contently. He had some great partners.</p><p>...Partners.</p><p>Kasumi, Shiho, and Yuuki.</p><p>Their operation began less than an hour from now. Akira ran down the mental checklist again. Everyone had their gear. He’d brought enough food and medicine for their journey. They knew the basics of infiltration, and the basic of basics in combat. All that was left was the finer stuff. Things like battle formations, Palace navigation, and…</p><p>Codenames.</p><p>That was pretty important. When Hiruta turned his back to write on the board, he fired off a quick message to the group chat. Oh. Yuuki got the notification, but didn’t check his phone. What a responsible student.</p><p>“<em><span class="u">Just to give you a head start</span></em>,” his text read, “<em><span class="u">Shiho and Yuuki, you need codenames to use for later.</span></em>”</p><p>“<em><span class="u">oh yeah you said that yesterday,</span></em>” Shiho was the first to reply. “<em><span class="u">so whats ours gonna be?</span></em>”</p><p>“<em><span class="u">That’s why I’m asking.</span></em>” He sent off another. “<em><span class="u">I tend to leave it up to you. Anything you like should be fine, as long as it’s easy to say.</span></em>”</p><p>...No response for a while.</p><p>“<em><span class="u">ill think about it,</span></em>” Shiho said. “<em><span class="u">hey wheres kasumi-chan? yuuki too</span></em>”</p><p>“<em><span class="u">Being good students, I guess.</span></em>” Akira smirked at Yuuki, taking notes. “<em><span class="u">Mishima’s not checking his phone.</span></em>”</p><p>“<em><span class="u">he might regret that later,,,</span></em>” He could almost hear Shiho’s laugh. “<em><span class="u">ill let you know if i come up with anythung</span></em>”</p><p>“<em><span class="u">amything</span></em>”</p><p>“<em><span class="u">ANYTHING</span></em>”</p><p>“<em><span class="u">skflknhjsnh</span></em>”</p><p>He grinned. “<em><span class="u">Having trouble there?</span></em>”</p><p>Oh? A direct message.</p><p>“<em><span class="u">im gay shut up</span></em>”</p><p>Fair enough.</p><p>“<em><span class="u">But yeah, you got it. Just let me know.</span></em>” Akira sent to the group chat. “<em><span class="u">See you then.</span></em>”</p><p>And away went the phone. Thirty minutes left? Nothing he couldn’t handle. Back to pen-twirling, it was.</p><hr/><p>“Wha—!?”</p><p>Akira stifled a snort, seeing Yuuki check his phone when the bell rang. The boy swung his head around incredulously, giving his leader the stinkeye as they exited the classroom.</p><p>“You guys were texting during class?!” Yuuki hissed, “Why?! You could’ve gotten caught by the teacher!”</p><p>“Relax, man. It’s not like we said anything incriminating.” Akira scrolled through their messages to show him. “So what can they do about it?”</p><p>“I dunno’, <em>take your phone away?!</em>” he whispered harshly, as they passed a teacher in the hall. “The thing we <em>need</em>, to start our mission today?!”</p><p>The two continued to bicker, as they stepped and weaved through the Shujin Academy afterschool crowd. Well, Yuuki was bickering. And Akira was doing most of the weaving— the other boy was just tracing his steps. Still, he was happy to see he’d kept up at all. Everyone was in a rush, just like always— to their clubs, to their lockers, and <em>especially</em> to the exit. Hm. Who knew this many people were in the go-home club? Wait, the shoe lockers were this way, weren’t they? That was probably it.</p><p>“We could just use Kasumi’s phone.” Akira shrugged. “Or yours, for that matter. It doesn’t have to be mine.”</p><p>A blink from Mishima. “Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>The thought was lost, as Shiho jogged up to them. “There you are!” she looked to Akira eagerly. “I came up with my codename!”</p><p>“Did you really?” their leader looked impressed. “That was fast. Good on you.”</p><p>“No, not ‘good on you’!” Yuuki butted in, once again, as they descended the stairs. The three of them side by side were too much for the hall, so he fell behind a bit. “Why were you texting during class!?”</p><p>She quirked a brow over her shoulder. “Are you serious? Because it was important.”</p><p>“So important that you’d risk your phone over it?!”</p><p>...</p><p>Akira and Shiho shared a look.</p><p>“...You’re such a dad, Mishima.” she laughed while they rounded the corner. “I’m being careful. And I’ll bet Kurusu is, too.”</p><p>The three of them had finally made it to the first floor. Among the first students to arrive, they went their separate ways to change shoes at their… Oh. Their lockers were all pretty close to each other. How convenient.</p><p>“I have my share of experience.” Akira shrugged cryptically. “I doubt they’d catch us anyway. I… <em>heard a rumor</em> that a Shujin student kept a cat in his desk all year, and never got caught.”</p><p>Yuuki scoffed. “What kind of rumor is <em>that!?</em>”</p><p>“Truth is stranger than fiction.” Kasumi smiled as she approached. “I think that’s how the saying goes.”</p><p>“Hey Yoshizawa,” Yuuki nodded knowingly. “Glad to see you weren’t texting in class, like these two.”</p><p>The girl blinked in confusion as Shiho snorted. “You’re really stuck on this, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be?” he crossed his arms. “It’s a huge threat to our secrecy! Or, um… <em>secrets</em>. See?” He gestured toward their first-year comrade who blinked once more.</p><p>“Oh! Did you text me, Akira-senpai?” Kasumi realized as she pulled out her phone, “Sorry! I didn’t get the notification...”</p><p>Akira and Shiho shared a high five as Yuuki facefaulted.</p><p>“Come <em>onnnn</em>,” he groaned, standing up. “I can’t be the <em>only</em> one who’s worried about this!”</p><p>“While I appreciate the uh… ‘enthusiasm’?” Was that the right word? Akira shook his head. “Really, it’s alright. We’ve been doing this for ages, and—” </p><p>Actually, come to think of it... </p><p>“Well, we never got caught on our <em>phones.</em>” Seeing their confused looks, he waved ‘em off. “Long story. I’ll tell you later. Just take my word for it: we’ll be totally fine.”</p><p>Shiho frowned. “Still all the secrets?”</p><p>“Yuuki was right. <em>Secrecy...</em>” Akira flitted his fingers dramatically. “...is important. You never know who’s listening, so I won’t say anymore here.” He let his locker door creak shut, nodding at the two new thieves. “There’s a lot to go through before we start, so save your… ‘enthusiasm’ for the exciting stuff.” </p><p>The boy scoffed. “Weird thing to worry about.”</p><p>“I’m always worried.” Akira flashed a grin. “That’s why I’m the leader.”</p><p>Kasumi blinked. </p><p>“Is that... really why you’re in charge, Senpai?”</p><p>“Of course. I’m our greatest worrier.” He grinned. “<em>And</em> our greatest warrior.”</p><p>A set of groans all around, as the thief’s grin grows ever wider. Nice to know that some things never change.</p><hr/><p>“Whoaaa…”</p><p>Yuuki checked himself out as the flames of rebellion enveloped his body. His outfit from yesterday! So cool. He fiddled with some zippers and straps, adjusted his visor-mask, and popped his collar a bit— all with a goofy grin on his face. Meanwhile, Shiho reached over and pulled his collar back down.</p><p>“A-Ah! Hey!” He pushed her hand away. “What’re you doing?”</p><p>“It looks better down, trust me.” She shrugged with a smile. “God, you look like some kind of video game hero.”</p><p>“Is that so weird?” Akira offered from his place, leaning on the gate. “I mean, I’m dressed like a street magician.”</p><p>“And you make it work. Both of you do.” she nodded, conceding that. “But popped collars haven’t been cool since… well, <em>ever.</em> Actually.”</p><p>“Harsh.” Joker laughed, patting his collar down. “Don’t let Skull hear you say that…”</p><p>Ignoring their confused looks, he looked to Kasumi. Who was… stretching, behind him. On an exercise mat.</p><p>He pointed lamely. </p><p>“That’s new.” And squinted. “Wait, shouldn’t we be doing that together?”</p><p>“We’re going to be doing this every day, so I came prepared!” She said happily. “And we <em>will</em> do it together. Soon. You asked me to take it easy on you,” she teased, gesturing to her current pose— a difficult one he recognized as the ‘Half-Moon’. “So I’ll <em>ease you in</em> to my daily routine. Is that alright?”</p><p>“Works for me!” He wiped away a phantom sweat. Dodged a bullet there. “I’ll work with the rookies while you get warmed up?”</p><p>“Sounds perfect!” she said it with a smile, nary an ounce of effort. “Take your time.”</p><p>And so he elected to do just that. Huh? ‘Procrastination’? Never heard of it.</p><p>“So!” He clapped his hands together, turning to his new teammates. “Like I said, there’s a lot to talk about today. First of all, for those of you who <em>don’t</em> text in class: Codenames!”</p><p>Yuuki groaned as Shiho threw up a V for victory. Akira acknowledged her efforts with a nod, “You said you’d come up with one already, right?”</p><p>“That’s right!” Shiho takes a step forward.</p><p>“My name is Spinner! Don’t forget it!”</p><p>“Right on!” He nodded with a grin. “I’ll try not to— it’s a good one. What gave you the idea, anyway?”</p><p>“Oh! Well…” she looked up, as if into her brain. “Well, La Maupin is made of lace… and wore a lot of lace… and spinners make fabric…” Her eyebrows scrunched up. “...That’s it, really.”</p><p>“Good a reason as any,” he agreed, before he stopped. “Huh. I just noticed that’s... three out of four of us.”</p><p>She blinked. “Athletes?”</p><p>“No. Well, that too, I guess.” A sigh at the reminder. “French Personas, I meant.” A pointed finger to each of them. “La Maupin, Arsène Lupin, and Cendrillon…” A blink of his own. “Oh look at that. We rhyme, too.”</p><p>A collective fist bump. They had to crouch to receive Kasumi’s. Meanwhile, Yuuki raised his hand like a student. Akira stifled the growing smile and gave him the go ahead.</p><p>“So… Joker? What’s my codename gonna’ be?”</p><p>That was the question, wasn’t it? </p><p>Joker looked to Spinner, who shrugged. Then to Royale, who did the same. Or, she tried her best, at least. Hard to move your shoulders in a basket stretch.</p><p>So he followed their example and threw in a shrug of his own. “Well, that’s up to you, man. Did... you have anything in mind?”</p><p>The newly-minted thief froze beneath his visor. “Is it bad if I don’t?”</p><p>“It’s not a big deal.” He assured. “But you <em>do</em> need one. Safety measure and all. Don’t want to go mouthing off our names when we tear the place apart.”</p><p>“I… <em>guess</em> that makes sense,” Yuuki’s eyes narrowed. “But wait, didn’t old thieves used to do that all the time? They’d rob a place and make sure everyone knew who… did the deed?”</p><p>“Ahh… that was back when news couldn’t travel very far. Or very fast,” he explained. A good point though. “It was to build reputation. Also, kind of an ego thing.” He snapped his fingers, remembering something. “Also also, there’s a difference between robbery and thievery.” Wait, that wasn’t the important one. “Also also also: while we <em>are</em> trying to build a rep? Confessing who we are, <em>directly</em> to the victim’s brain is… not ideal.”</p><p>“Ah…” the boy looked aside. “...W-Well, what should my name be then? Is there like, a theme or something I should go for?”</p><p>“Well, you look like some middle-schooler’s OC.” Spinner smirked. “So something kinda’ heroic would be nice.”</p><p>His eyes narrowed. </p><p>“I’ll take the ‘heroic’ part…” Yuuki grumbled, “But why are <em>you</em> making fun of how I look? You’re <em>blindfolded.</em>”</p><p>“Not well enough, apparently. Your sense of style is powerful. I could probably see you through walls, if I tried.” Spinner said with a teasing smile. “Kidding. Besides, I can see perfectly fine in this.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Yuuki put up a hand. “How many fingers am I holding up?”</p><p>Shiho stared blankly.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Then turned to Akira.</p><p>“He’s flipping me off, isn’t he?”</p><p>“Yeah, no shit.” </p><p>So he said. Shiho returned the gesture, putting up the same finger and shoving it in Yuuki’s face. The boy was happy to oblige, doing the same. They went at it for a while, Yuuki bringing up his other hand, Shiho summoning her Persona (who used both <em>its</em> hands), before he followed her example and the two thieves reached a veritable stalemate— having exhausted their arsenal of potential fingers to flip. All the while, childish faces and stupid noises galore. And frankly, Akira was content to leave it there...</p><p>But along came... </p><p>...a troubling thought. </p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>“...Hey, Spinner?”</p><p>She looked away from the current pissing contest. “What’s up?”</p><p>“You <em>can</em> see, right?”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“<em>Spinner?</em>”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Answer the question, please.”</p><p>…</p><p>The girl merely looked aside and pretended to whistle.</p><p>Akira’s jaw dropped.</p><p>“You can’t <em>see!?</em>”</p><p>“Whaaaat? I caaaan,” she scoffed, far too drawn out for his liking. “...sort of.”</p><p>“<em>Sort of</em>—<em>!?</em>” he cried. “It’s a yes or no question!!”</p><p>“It’s not a problem!” Spinner assured. “I have to take my mask off to fight, right?” She puffs her chest out and puts her hands on her hips. “So I’ll be fine! I don’t have to <em>see</em> to beat up bad guys— just point me in the right direction!”</p><p>“That’s not the point!!”</p><p>The two mops of black hair went back and forth about the importance of vision in a fight to the death, how valuable sight was while sneaking around monsters that could kill you, and whether or not Shiho’s nose could <em>totally</em> substitute for her eyes like she said it could. Meanwhile, Yuuki exchanged glances with Kasumi, who looked just as concerned as he did.</p><p>“...Is this… gonna’ be a problem?”</p><p>“I... <em>hope</em> not. Senpai’s right— vision is really important. For balance, and…” Royale winced from her spot on the ground. “...<em>most</em> things, actually.”</p><p>“Who the hell cares!?” Shiho yelled, bringing their attention back. “You saw me yesterday! I can fight! I’m super strong!”</p><p>“No one’s saying you can’t!” Akira threw his hands up. “If you can’t see, we’ll work with it, but why the hell didn’t you say anything!?”</p><p>“Because I <em>can</em> see! I’m not lying!” She crossed her arms. “I’m being serious— I can! It’s not… with my <em>eyes</em>, I think. But…” she squeezed her elbow. “It’s weird, but I just… know where stuff is, okay? I don’t know, it’s… hard to explain.”</p><p>“...Oh.”</p><p>His gaze softened.</p><p>…</p><p>“...Okay.” He nodded. “...Sorry for yelling.”</p><p>“It’s… fine.” she looked away and huffed. “You weren’t like, <em>actually</em> mad. So it was kinda’ funny.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“...Did you—” he squinted. “Did you do all that just to mess with me?”</p><p>“...Would you get <em>actually</em> mad if I said yes?”</p><p>His eye twitched.</p><p>“Weird sense of humor you got…” Akira grumbled, hand on the back of his neck. “Though somehow? Can’t say I hate it.”</p><p>Shiho grinned. “Give it time.”</p><p>His playful scowl deepened as she only laughed harder.</p><p>“Jokes aside, if you can really… ‘see’ behind that thing,” He waves a hand in front of her face that she snaps her teeth at. “...then your Persona might have a unique ability. Could be worth looking into.”</p><p>“Ooh!” She perked up. “Is that good?”</p><p>“Almost definitely,” he confirms. “But I’ll put that aside for now.” Akira looked to the other new addition, who perked up under his gaze. “Back to your codename.”</p><p>“Right!” Shiho clapped agreeably, ‘looking’ Yuuki up and down. “So, something heroic, right?”</p><p>“...If that’s okay.” Now the center of attention, the unnamed Phantom sort of kicked his boots back and forth against the cobblestone. “But anything’s fine, really.”</p><p>“Don’t say <em>that</em>,” Royale had stood up, in her typical standing-split. “It’s your <em>name</em>. And if you join us, it’ll be your name for a long time!”</p><p>“That’s… fair. And stressful.” He sighed with each remark. “So… any suggestions?”</p><p>“Ooh! What about ‘Hero’?” Shiho started. “Or… um, what do heroes use? ‘Sword’? ‘Saber’? Wait, you use a bow…” She snapped her fingers. With gloves on. Somehow. “What about ‘Archer’?”</p><p>“That’s... not too bad, but…” he admitted, scratching his head. “Not really… feeling it.”</p><p>“Something gun-related then?” Akira’s two cents. “Since your Persona’s a sniper.”</p><p>“...So like, ‘Bullet’?” Yuuki went through names in his head. “Or ‘Gunsmoke’? Maybe ‘Crackshot’?” He thought about it a bit more and shook his head. “...Nah, that’s a bit too much.”</p><p>“Hey, let’s keep at it. I think there’s something there,” Akira put his hand on his shoulder. “We have... six, so far. Did you like any of those?”</p><p>“Huh? U-Uh…” He wasn’t expecting that. “I guess… ‘Saber’, ‘Archer’, and… ‘Gunsmoke’?”</p><p>“Hmm…”</p><p>The four of them sat in silence for a while, stewing it over.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“Caliber.”</p><p>Akira pointed right at Yuuki.</p><p>“It’s the size of a bullet. Primarily, it means ‘quality’.” He recited. “And it derives from the chosen weapon to England’s King of Knights. The Sword in the Stone— Excalibur.”</p><p>Yuuki was floored.</p><p>“...That’s <em>really</em> good.” he breathed. “You’re good at naming things. You should join the newspaper club.”</p><p>Akira blinked. “Um… thank you?”</p><p>“No, thank <em>you.</em>” The boy stepped forward, fist in the air.</p><p>“My name will be Caliber. I’ll wear it proudly.”</p><p>And his fellow thieves let out a cheer.</p><hr/><p>Workouts feel much nicer when you’re not working alone.</p><p>The lack of coordination. The stuttering and stumbling. The way your limbs trembled as you moved muscles you didn’t know you had. One on one was sensory overload. At least this way, they could all be embarrassed together.</p><p>Well, that <em>would</em> be the case. But all his teammates were career athletes.</p><p>“Feelin’ the burn, Joker?” Shiho smiled, all smug. “You look out of breath.”</p><p>He glared.</p><p>“You’re… <em>*gasp*</em>... a <em>sadist,</em> Spinner…”</p><p>The four were currently engaged in Kasumi’s ‘daily routine’— a series of stretches, poses, and various positions meant to move muscles otherwise unused. Basically, it was a conditioning exercise that required lots of stamina, while training endurance and flexibility. Shiho and Yuuki, while outside their wheelhouse, had little trouble keeping up. Akira on the other hand…</p><p>“Ughhh…”</p><p>...collapsed on the floor with a whimper. Shiho flashed the peace sign.</p><p>“Don’t lay down yet, Senpai! If you let your blood sit, all our work goes to waste!” Kasumi cheerfully extends a hand. “Come on! Let’s keep that body moving!”</p><p>“If I move…” his face purples. “I’m gonna’ throw up.”</p><p>Shiho smirks. “Promise?”</p><p>She and Yuuki bump fists again, as she throws last night’s words back at him. Akira rolls over and moans into the pavement. Kasumi just looks nonplussed.</p><p>“S-Senpai?”</p><p>“Leave him,” Yuuki manages between laughs, “I was the same when I… started… volleyball…”</p><p>…</p><p>And just like that, the mood had soured. Collectively, everyone seemed to remember why they were here.</p><p>“...So, Joker.” Shiho prods him with her foot. “Are we pounding that bastard’s stupid face in today? Or tomorrow? Please say today.”</p><p>“Two days from now, at the earliest.” He mumbles into the ground. Shiho hooks her foot beneath his stomach enough to flip him over. “Thank you. But yeah, the day after tomorrow is the soonest we could possibly fight him. Today, we’re doing all we can to make sure we win.”</p><p>“And that includes fighting, right?” She pounds one fist into the other. “Like, <em>real</em> fighting?”</p><p>He finds himself squinting again.</p><p>“...Yes.” Akira moves to sit up. He makes it about halfway before his abs give out. “Ugh… How is <em>this</em>, ‘easing me into it’?” He half-glares at Kasumi. “You made us plank for like, <em>five</em> minutes!!”</p><p>“It was only <em>two</em>,” she pouted. “I do it every day; I know the length by heart.”</p><p>“That’s still a lot for a beginner, okay?!”</p><p>“Guys…” Yuuki interjects. “Sorry to interrupt, but can we focus?”</p><p>…</p><p>His thieving-Senpai stare back at him.</p><p>“...Fair enough.” Akira pushes himself upright with his arms. Then to his feet with his legs. “First things first: battle formation!”</p><hr/><p>“Persona!!”</p><p>Caliber and Spinner threw aside their masks in unison, calling forth their other selves. La Maupin twirled her rapier idly, staring down her three opponents. Lady Death breathed into her scope, flexing her trigger finger on the side.</p><p>“This is your typical battle!” Akira called, across the way. “We started with an ambush, and the enemy’s surrounded! That means the first move is ours!”</p><p>“Got it!” Yuuki nodded. “Then I’ll—”</p><p>“I got it!!”</p><p>Wham! The meteor hammer coils like a snake and strikes like thunder. Shiho lets it fly right into a Berith’s face, killing him instantly. Damn, that thing was strong. She pulls the hammer back and does a little fist pump.</p><p>“Um, Spinner?” Yuuki spoke up. “I think it was my turn first.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>She spins around and swings again, cleaving a Pixie in two. Some firecrackers to the floor, and the Angel is Down!</p><p>“Alright!” she cheers, “Ready to go!”</p><p>“W-Wait, it’s still my tu—”</p><p>“All-Out Attack!”</p><p>She threw her hammer up and spiked it, right into the crowd. The Shadows vaporized under its force, as the words of her soul rang out.</p><p>“<strong><em>Exit Stage Left!</em></strong>”</p><p>And the battle ended.</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>Akira coughs.</p><p>“Good… job out there, you two.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Nice hustle, Spinner.”</p><p>“Thanks!” she grins widely, “Did you see the way I crushed that guy? And I knocked the other one Down, just like you taught me!”</p><p>“Yeah! Yeah…” That much was true. But… “Spinner? Remember how I explained Initiative?”</p><p>“Yup!” she nodded, twirling her hammer around. “The order we move in, right? And I’m up first!”</p><p>“...You’re close.” Well, it’s nice she remembered that much. “You were second. But even if you were first, there’d still be a turn after yours.”</p><p>She blinked.</p><p>Turned to Caliber, who waved nervously.</p><p>...</p><p>Turned back to him.</p><p>“...I think I made a mistake.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah…” he put a finger up to explain. “When you take your turn, you make one move. We do this to cycle through our party quickly.” He drew a circle with that finger. “Not only does it confuse the enemy we surround, but it gives each of us a chance to rest.”</p><p>“...A chance to rest?” She fidgeted. “Like, what do you mean?”</p><p>“Look at it this way.” He reached into his coat tepidly and withdrew one of his pistols. “When you fire a gun too many times, too fast? The gun can jam. Worse, you can get a misfire.” He didn’t demonstrate, merely holding the weapon in his hands, far from the trigger. “Likewise, if you do too many things at a time? You could trip up and hurt yourself. Or even someone else.”</p><p>“Oh…” she rolled out her shoulder. “...But, wait. I did three attacks in a row and felt fine.”</p><p>He moved to speak again, when he felt Kasumi’s hand on his upper arm. She gave him an assuring look, as she stepped forward past him.</p><p>“This was our first battle of the Palace,” she took over for him. “An infiltration isn’t a sprint, it’s a marathon. We’re going to be here all day, Spinner-senpai. You need to conserve your strength.”</p><p>…</p><p>The girl crossed her arms and curled in on herself. Like a child, scolded by her parents.</p><p>“...Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine. I know it’s exciting,” Kasumi gave a gentle smile. “But Joker-senpai was right. If you had attacked while Caliber-senpai made a move? You could have gotten really hurt. Both of you. So I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.”</p><p>…</p><p>She seemed to shrink even smaller.</p><p>“...Right.” Shiho bowed her head to her teammate. “Sorry, Caliber.”</p><p>“It’s… fine. I don’t blame you.” The boy scratched his cheek. “Let’s just all be careful, okay?”</p><p>...</p><p>“...Okay.” She nods to him, and bows to Kasumi. “And thanks, Royale-senpai.”</p><p>“Of course!” Kasumi nods agreeably. “We’re all here to learn.”</p><p>Shiho nodded at that, walking over to Yuuki and talking with him about the battle. What went wrong, what to do next time, who was going first and why. In the meantime, he nodded to Royale with a whisper.</p><p>“...I see you learned your lesson from the other day.”</p><p>“You noticed?” she giggled. “I just thought she should hear what you told me. I hope you’re not too mad.”</p><p>Somewhere between the Eligor battle and the pommel horse routine, Akira had gotten around to lecturing Kasumi about overdoing it in the Metaverse. Not to curb her enthusiasm, just for her own safety. The still-smoldering remains of the dining room stood testament to that... Regardless, he was glad to see she took his words to heart.</p><p>“Mad? Far from it.” He nodded approvingly. “You told her what she needed to hear, and made her feel welcome. More than that, you took Caliber’s feelings into account.” He listed them off on his fingers with a smile. “You make a wonderful Senpai.”</p><p>“Wh-Wha?!” Her cheeks tinged pink. “We’ve been through this, I’m not—” she shook her head. “I thought you said we’re all equals in the Metaverse?”</p><p>“And yet, you still call <em>us</em> ‘Senpai’,” he poked her on the forehead, lightly, “Maybe practice what you preach, huh?”</p><p>Her jaw dropped. “H-Hey!!”</p><p>“Just teasin’,” he ruffled her hair a bit. “Seriously though, thanks. You’re a great partner.”</p><p>…</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>“...That, I can accept.” Kasumi smiled lightly. “I hope you can continue to count on me.”</p><p>“I’m the leader, but you don’t need my approval,” He smiled right back. “If there’s ever anything on your mind, let me know. Second-in-command means you’re the Second Opinion.”</p><p>She blinked. “Is… that my role? Second-in-command?”</p><p>“It doesn’t have to mean anything,” he shrugged. “Sort of like a literature club’s treasurer, or a sports club’s secretary. It’s just a nice title that’s there, if you want it.”</p><p>...</p><p>“...I’ll think about it. I don’t know if I’m right for it.” She rested her palm on the hilt of her sword. “Sometimes I get tired just watching you, <em>Leader</em>.”</p><p>“Somethin’ somethin’, pot, kettle. I feel that way watchin’ you and your coach.” He let out an amused breath. “Ah well. At least we can always learn from each other.”</p><p>She smiles too. “That sounds nice. I’ll remember that.”</p><p>And so, the two turn to the others, their conversation long since over. Yuuki hefts the quiver on his shoulder, while Shiho greets them with another cocky smile.</p><p>“You two lovebirds ready to fly?”</p><p>Akira stumbled. Kasumi blushed. Yuuki looked at Shiho incredulously. “<em>That’s</em> the best you could come up with? You had like, two minutes!”</p><p>“Shut up, I’m off my game today.” She crosses her arms. “But don’t worry. I’m sure I’ll have <em>plenty</em> of chances to practice.”</p><p>The two ‘lovebirds’ elected not to comment, as the group proceeded to the next room.</p><hr/><p>“Persona!!”</p><p>Yuuki called forth Lady Death with a flick of his wrist. The visor in his hands dissolved in blue flames.</p><p>“The enemy’s off-guard— now’s our chance!” Akira reported. “Caliber, you’re up first!”</p><p>“Right!” He scanned the three targets. “Let’s see… a Pixie, a Silky, and a Cait Sith…” He stroked his chin. “Pixie’s weak to Gun, I remember that. And Silky’s weak to Electricity…”</p><p>Akira blinked. “U-Um, Caliber?”</p><p>“Cait Sith is weak to… <em>something</em>.” He frowned. “Is it Electricity too? No, it was strong against that…”</p><p>“C-Caliber…”</p><p>“Is one of them weak to Wind?” He scratched his head. “I feel like I remember one of them was weak to Wind.”</p><p>“Dude!”</p><p>Yuuki looked up just in time for Akira to tackle him. A powerful Zio spell streaked through the space above their heads. The Phantom Thief leader sat up in air that reeked of ozone.</p><p>“Dammit!” He kipped up into a crouch. “Royale, take over!”</p><p>“O-Okay!” She stepped up to the plate. “Persona!!”</p><p>Cendrillon twirled into existence, hands glowing with orbs of light. She let them loose one after the other, striking the ground beneath them. The Shadows fled from the attack, leaving only smoke behind. Perfect cover for Akira to pull Yuuki to his feet.</p><p>“Spinner-senpai!” Kasumi stepped back and called the name. “Go for it!”</p><p>“Alright!” Shiho rushed in, mask falling away. “Come, Maupin!!”</p><p>There were sounds of a scuffle. Nothing he could see through the smoke. Akira looked to Yuuki in concern. “You good, man?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah…” the boy seemed to shake off the cobwebs, “S-Sorry ‘bout that.”</p><p>“Good. We can talk later.” Akira made to move away. “We’re sitting ducks out here, so back to position!”</p><p>“G-Got it!”</p><p>The two abandoned the smoke cloud, each in a different direction. A glance at the battlefield told him Shiho’d taken out two on her own.</p><p>Akira grimaced at that, before he spoke up. “Spinner! Pass the Baton to Caliber!”</p><p>“What?” she turned, seeing Yuuki standing again. “Oh! Sure, on my way!”</p><p>She ran across the room, blocking the Shadow’s strike with the chain of her hammer. Twisting the cord, she trapped its blade in her grasp and yanked it away. The little fencing foil fell to the floor and she kicked it by the handle, letting it skitter across the room. The Cait Sith hissed and scampered off after its sword.</p><p>“Your turn!” she ditched the little critter and gave Yuuki the next move.</p><p>“Roger!” he accepted it gratefully. “Let’s go, Persona!!”</p><p>Lady Death burned bright once more. She put an eye to the scope and a finger to the trigger.</p><p>Yuuki punched his fist forward, finger straight out. “Shoot ‘em down, Lady!”</p><p>And she was happy to oblige. Mishima’s other self took a breath, took aim… and fired. The ringing <em>crack</em> of a rifle filled the room, as the Cait Sith fell flat to the gust of Wind. Yuuki pumped his fist, before he drew an arrow from his quiver.</p><p>“It’s my turn now!” He ran forward, giving the signal.</p><p>“All-Out Attack!”</p><p>Everyone charged in, weapons at the ready. The poor Shadow never stood a chance.</p><p>Yuuki nocked two arrows and fired them, one after the other. In one swift motion, he spun on his heel into a low stance— last arrow drawn for the final blow. He let it loose and stood tall, turning away from the end of the battle.</p><p>“<strong><em>All according to plan!</em></strong>”</p><p>…</p><p>The boy put a hand over his mouth.</p><p>“...Why did I just say that?”</p><p>Akira relaxed, with the battle over. “Do you want the long answer or the short one?”</p><p>“...The short one.”</p><p>“Got it.” He sheathed his dagger as everyone walked over to him. “You know how you get a burst of energy when you knock an enemy Down? That’s called a ‘One More’,” he repeated what he’d told them earlier. “When you finish an All-Out Attack, there’s still a bit of that energy left in you. And it has to go somewhere, so it manifests as… words of your soul. Something that resonates with you. Your body’s on that high, so your heart will sorta’ say whatever it wants.”</p><p>“...Seriously?” Yuuki laughed nervously. “That’s a little embarrassing.”</p><p>“Only if you let it be,” Akira shrugged. “It’s one of the things you get over pretty quickly. Our Personas are our hearts, our outfits are our souls… There’s no shame in being who you are.”</p><p>Shiho bristled at that. </p><p>“So your heart will just talk for you, huh?” Her eyes wandered. “...Anyone ever said anything… they might regret?”</p><p>...Oh.</p><p>“Nothing like that, don’t worry.” He could see the relief on her face. “It’s limited to something you’d say when you’re excited, or… proud of yourself.” He snickered. “One of my old teammates was really into stuff like Buchimaru and Wanna-Wanna-kun? So one time she beat a bunch of Shadows and yelled about her ‘Fists of Justice’.” He smiled. “...Good times. Miss that girl.”</p><p>“A fan of police mascots? Your friend has weird taste.” Yuuki squinted. “Not <em>bad</em>. Just… odd.”</p><p>“That’s the Phantom Thieves, for ya’.” He shrugged. “And to be honest? I like us that way. Wouldn’t feel the same without it.”</p><p>…</p><p>“...Oh, sorry.” He laughed to himself. “Just feeling nostalgic, is all.”</p><p>“If you say so…” Shiho crossed her arms, unconvinced. “Are you ready to move on?”</p><p>Ah…</p><p>That was the <em>last</em> thing he wanted to hear right now. She didn’t <em>mean</em> it that way. Still… it was the kind of feeling that ran right through your chest and stayed there. He couldn’t help but grimace as his stomach did a flop, his heartbeat jumped, and his vision started to blur…</p><p>For a moment, Yuuki’s blue spikes seemed a shade lighter. Shiho’s ponytail had split in two.</p><p>Times were simpler then...</p><p>“Senpai...?”</p><p>Oh. </p><p>Kasumi’d put her hand on his shoulder, concern in her eyes.</p><p>Ahh… what was he <em>doing? </em>Right now, they needed him.</p><p>Gently, he put his hand on hers. Akira turned to his partner, and nodded his thanks. She simply smiled lightly, leaving the words unspoken.</p><p>“...Sorry about that.” He lets her hand down, “I’ll be alright now.”</p><p>Joker looks to his thieves, ready and waiting.</p><p>“Caliber. About that last battle…”</p><p>“O-Oh…” His face fell. “Um… Sorry… about that…”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Akira assured him. “Really. I’m glad to see you’re paying close attention. Enemy weaknesses are <em>super</em> important, and it’s good that you’re considering them.”</p><p>Yuuki just stood there awkwardly, knowing there was a ‘but’ in all this.</p><p>“<em>But…</em>” There it was. “If you don’t move in time, a Shadow can take advantage of that.” He explained. “The purpose of an Ambush is to take the first move, yes. But it has to be quick. When we surround an opponent, we try to beat them as fast as possible— ideally within the round. If we don’t, whatever Shadows are left will strike back, and strike <em>hard</em>.”</p><p>...Akira sighed.</p><p>“I’m not gonna’ chew you out or anything. This was your first battle, and you’re thinking tactically. That’s great.” He shrugged his hands into his pockets. “Just a bit of advice, though?  Don’t overthink it. Just go with the flow. Besides, your first instinct tends to be your best one.”</p><p>Yuuki frowned. “My <em>‘first instinct’</em> is to run.”</p><p>“And that’s not a bad thing!” Akira grinned. “We get in tons of fights as Phantom Thieves, but if we try and beat on every Shadow we find? We’ll never get anywhere.” He nodded to himself. “That’s the whole reason we sneak around and stuff. It’s not just for aesthetics.”</p><p>“...Okay.” Yuuki bit his lip. “So… what should I do from now on?”</p><p>“For now? I think I’m gonna’ give Spinner the first move.” He laughed as the girl cheered. “And while she’s in there, wreakin’ havoc? Use that time to plan your attack.” Akira grinned. “So from now on, the Initiative will be Spinner, Caliber, Royale, then Joker. Sound good?”</p><p>“Sounds <em>great!</em>” Shiho pumped her fist. “Throw me in there, Coach! I’m ready!”</p><p>Yuuki squinted. “You know you’re the <em>bait</em>, right?”</p><p>“Who cares! Early bird gets the worm!” She whooped. “And if I’m up first, those Shadows’ll be worm-food! Or bait! Because bait can be worms, sometimes!”</p><p>“Smooth.” Akira snickered. “Really had to stretch for that one, huh?”</p><p>Shiho smiled like she just won the lottery. “At least I <em>stretch</em> at all, Kurusu.”</p><p>Dammit. Walked right into that. Akira could only sigh while Yuuki and Shiho exchanged the highest of fives. Even Kasumi had to smile, pleased that her new teammates were of the same mind.</p><p>“Alright, alright…” Joker brought their attention back to him. “Seriously though. Caliber, it’s alright if you need time. You don’t have to take every shot you <em>can</em>. And don’t be afraid to pass your turn either— something like that can trip up enemies too.” He nodded firmly to the boy, seemingly taking mental notes. “Just do what feels right. And… when you <em>do</em> shoot your shot, make sure Spinner isn’t caught in the crossfire.”</p><p>“Crossfire!” Kasumi said suddenly. “That’d be a <em>great</em> codename.”</p><p>“You’re right!” Yuuki perked up… before he deflated again. “Ugh... I like Caliber though.”</p><p>The thieves went back and forth on the merits of each one, as the group made their way toward the castle’s tower.</p><hr/><p>“Persona!!”</p><p>La Maupin spun from thread into lace. Her other self made manifest, Spinner charged headlong into Shadows, hammer at the ready!</p><p>“Let’s see…” Yuuki’s eyes flit from one foe to the next. “A Berith, an Incubus, and a Succubus. That means…”</p><p>Bam! Her first strike pummels into the knight’s flank. The Shadow’s horse whinnies with a start, rearing up on its hind legs and bolting off. With a grin, Shiho pulled her chain taught and blocked a swipe of the Incubus’ claws, the gangly things gleaming with magical power. </p><p>“Two Bless, one Fire…” his brow furrowed. “An Ice, and a Wind.”</p><p>Another swipe. Then another. The little devil’s Life Drain skill missed its mark twice over, as Shiho bobbed and weaved with the finesse of a dancer. She dodged wide on the first, tipped her head back on the last, letting it soar above her head. She let her body curl as she fell on her back and rolled, snapping a firm kick to the Shadow’s chin. The little imp squealed, trying desperately to right itself on those bat-like wings it had.</p><p>“Spinner!” Yuuki called. “I’m ready!”</p><p>“Got it!”</p><p>Still on her knees from that little maneuver, Shiho kept her head down as the crack of Lady Death’s rifle filled the room. As the Incubus flailed wildly, Caliber’s Garu shot past them both and struck the unsuspecting Succubus, tearing her wings to shreds. Fully flightless, the she-devil fell to the ground before her with a whimper.</p><p>“One Down!” Caliber threw a fist up. “Go again, Spinner!”</p><p>She grinned at the familiar sensation of One More, filling her body with power. “Right!”</p><p>True to her name, Spinner gripped the ball of her hammer, spun around, and slammed it right into the fallen demon’s chest. The Succubus was crushed beneath the iron ball, screeching in pain before it vanished. In the same motion, Shiho lobbed a handful of snappers at the Incubus, the firecrackers pelting its defenseless body ‘til it hit the ground and dissolved.</p><p>Shiho grinned and pumped her fist. “Hell yeah!”</p><p>“Behind you!”</p><p>Called on by her leader, Shiho’s head shot to attention. Spurned by the girl’s first blow, Berith made the run-around. The knight’s shadowy steed had looped back and galloped right for her, spear at the ready. But as it reared back to strike…</p><p>“Cendrillon!”</p><p>Two pillars of light shot through the floor like trees. The Berith yanked on his reins and screeched to a halt, lest he be consumed by its radiance. Seeing his chance, Akira lined up a shot with his wrist… and fired. The thief’s trusty grappling hook pierced straight through the Shadow’s helm, lodging itself firmly in the knight’s upper point of balance.</p><p>He shouted her name and pulled. “Spinner!”</p><p>“Gotcha’!”</p><p>And with a fistful of fireworks, Shiho Suzui threw the first punch of her adolescent life— the first of many to come. The powerful uppercut tore through the air and caught the Shadow right in the head, sinking deep into the demon’s cheek. The creak of the metal, the crash of an impact, and the <em>crack</em> of gunpowder sang in harmony, as Shiho’s fist <em>exploded</em> across his face. The Shadow flew through the air— it was dust before it ever landed.</p><p>The battle was over.</p><p>…</p><p>“Oww, <em>FUCK!!</em>”</p><p>Spinner held her wrist in pain. Her gloves were still smoking from the blast. “Why the <em>hell</em> did I do that?”</p><p>“Why <em>did</em> you do that?” Akira jogged up with a healing spell ready. “It was awesome, but like... <em>why?</em>”</p><p>“I dunno’!! Agh…” she rubbed her aching palm under the soothing light of Diarahan. “I was just following your advice! ‘Your first instinct’s the best’ and all that…”</p><p>“That was for <em>Caliber!</em>” He laughed, still in shock. “You blew up your hand just to kill a Shadow!”</p><p>Shiho grinned through a wince. “It worked, didn’t it?”</p><p>“It wasn’t even weak to Guns!” Yuuki had walked over, eyes wide and incredulous. “Berith is immune to Gunfire— he died to your bolo punch!”</p><p>...</p><p>“...Oh, I knew that. Totally.” She said just a <em>bit</em> too confident for anyone to believe. “Yeah, it was planned. Calculated. I was just boosting the power of my solo punch with gunpowder. I’m the best.”</p><p>“It’s a <em>bolo</em> punch…” Akira sighed, ending the spell. “Also, you <em>just</em> said it was your first instinct.”</p><p>“It was!” Shiho flexed her fingers, glad to see they were still attached. “I just… punch people all the time! That’s all.”</p><p>“If that’s true, your form could use some work…”</p><p>Everyone’s eyes turned to Kasumi, the last of them to arrive. Akira gave her a skeptical look. “You know about <em>boxing</em> forms too?”</p><p>“Of course I do!” she nodded swiftly. “Before she was my coach, Hiraguchi-san was the featherweight champion in the JASDF.”</p><p>…</p><p>“...<em>What.</em>”</p><p>She tilted her head. “Have I never told you that?”</p><p>“<em>No! </em>No, you did <em>not!</em>” He ran a hand through his hair. “Oh god… She’s not like, some vigilante of justice who beats up liars, is she?”</p><p>Kasumi blinked. </p><p>“Um… not that I know of. Why… do you ask?”</p><p>“No reason! No reason at all.” Akira wiped the sweat from his forehead and stood up. “Anyway… good job everyone! You did great, keeping them busy Spinner.” He nodded to her, and then to... “Caliber? Nice eye for weakness. Good call on that follow-up, too.” He turned to Kasumi. “And thanks for looking out for them, Royale. That Makouga was a huge help.”</p><p>“It’s no problem!” she said happily. “We really felt like a team there, didn’t we?”</p><p>“Yeah! It was <em>awesome!</em>” Yuuki cheered. “Spinner was like <em>pow pow wham!</em> Then I came in like, <em>whoooosh</em> with my Wind stuff! And Royale was all like <em>pshooo-pshoooo</em> with the light attack, and Spinner was like <em>BAM</em> with that punch!” He clapped his hands together. “Ugh… So <em>cool!</em>”</p><p>“...I’ll take the compliment.” Shiho grinned, shaking out her singed glove. “Ready for the next fight, Joker!”</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” he nods with a smile. “Onward we go!”</p><hr/><p>“Whoa…”</p><p>What once was a magnificent sight lay in ruin, charred and ravaged beyond repair. The group had emerged from the hall to the rafters above the castle foyer. A castle foyer razed to the ground by a certain <em>somebody’s</em> Megidolaon.</p><p>“...Crap.”</p><p>Yuuki looked to his leader with a new respect. “So <em>this</em> is what you did with that attack?! Holy…” he stared down at the wreckage in awe. “All of this… in just one move…”</p><p>“I-It wasn’t really anything special…” Akira frowned, a little miffed by the circumstances. “It’s one of my crowd-clearing moves. I can’t use it when there’s anyone around, so I fired it off when we left the Palace grounds.”</p><p>“Oh! I’ve been meaning to ask about that,” Kasumi leaned in. “Why did you use it at all? Would the Shadows have chased us into the courtyard if you hadn’t?”</p><p>“Huh? Um, I guess I…” he scratched his cheek. “I figured I could get away with it… so I thought I might as well. Once everyone was safe, there was no danger. Those Shadows were just free experience.”</p><p>“Experience?” Yuuki repeated. “Like, experience points in a video game?”</p><p>“Sort of…?” Akira rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s a combination of both. First of all, yes. Even just getting into fights makes us stronger— I’m sure you’ve noticed by now.” He nodded to Shiho. “That’s the ‘experience’ part of it. But when we beat a Shadow and it returns to the Sea? Its soul passes through our Persona. That’s what really drives our growth.”</p><p>“...Wait.” Shiho crossed her arms. “Have we been absorbing people’s… <em>souls</em> this whole time?”</p><p>“It’s not like that,” Akira assured. “Shadows in the Metaverse, aside from Palace Rulers, aren’t associated with any particular person. When we beat them, we’re not… sucking their souls out like vampires. It’s more like…” He frowned, trying to remember how Morgana explained it. “Our Personas learn something new from them. Like how you become wiser as you gain more life experiences? Only… it’s not metaphorical. Does that make sense?”</p><p>...She nodded.</p><p>“Okay. If you say so.” Shiho grimaced. “As long as they get purified or whatever, like you said. I don’t want any part of that bastard’s… <em>soul</em> anywhere near me.”</p><p>“You don’t have to worry.” He nodded. “...Speaking of, we’re getting pretty close. There’s something up ahead that I wanted to show you…”</p><p>He turned and was met with the ruined chamber.</p><p>...Right. This was a problem.</p><p>Last time around, it was simple. They’d climbed up on that shelf there, and used the chandeliers as footholds to cross the room to the other side. Unfortunately, time travel only ever made things more complicated. Because those very chandeliers were smashed to pieces, burned and blackened on the foyer floor.</p><p>“...Senpai?” Kasumi spoke up. “What are you looking at?”</p><p>He looked up. “Oh! Well, with those bars in the way…” Akira pointed to the portcullis blocking off their path. “I’m looking for a new way forward. The next door is across this chasm, so…”</p><p>She blinked. “Is there anything we can swing on to get across? Or any way to get down from here?”</p><p>“Uhh…” he looked around the room. “Those chains, the ones the lights were hanging from? I thought we could try those, but…” He shot his grappling hook, which latched firmly onto his target. He pulled gently, and the whole thing fell apart. “...It doesn’t look like we’re crossing this way.”</p><p>Akira clicked his tongue. Damn… If not this way, where else could they go? Was there any other route to the tower? He moved to pull out the map, just to double check—</p><p>“Wait, Joker.” Shiho called. “What about that door?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>He followed the girl’s… Well, he couldn’t follow her <em>eyes</em> with the blindfold and all. But her head was facing a certain way, so it was just guesswork from there. It seemed like she was interested in… what was once a grand tapestry— a portrait of Kamoshida hung up on the wall. That, it was no longer. The canvas was scorched and muddied by the dust and debris, but…</p><p>He looked back at her. “Um… what door?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” She frowned. “The big one, right there!”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Oh! </p><p>That’s right! There was a secret passage behind the painting— they’d found it last time around. There was an elevator and the path to the third Will Seed... But wait, how did she know that? They’d only ever discovered it on accident, ramming into the thing from the other side. And with the painting in the way, it’s not like she could see—</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>“Spinner?” He faced her, seriously. “You haven’t taken off that blindfold, have you?”</p><p>“...Not since that last fight.” She shook out a phantom pain in her wrist. “Why? Should I have?”</p><p>…</p><p>“...No. You’re just fine.” He laughed a little. “Better than fine, actually. Here. I’ll show you what I mean.”</p><p>Reeling in his grappling hook was no trouble at all; it came installed with its own little winch and crank. Once it was close enough, he wrapped the cord several times around a nearby pillar, and with the heel of his shoe? Pushed the tip into the ground. Tugging a bit to make sure it was secure, he stepped back from it, satisfied.</p><p>“Joker?” Yuuki blinked. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“We’re heading down,” he said simply. “To that big door. That’s our ticket forward.”</p><p>Ever the gentleman, Akira extended a hand to Kasumi. Smiling, the little thief walked over and took it, wrapping her other hand around his shoulder. He put his arm under her legs and swept her off her feet, holding tight to the cable with his other hand.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>And with a step off the balcony, they began their descent toward the entrance hall. Behind them, he could hear Shiho break out in applause as Yuuki choked on his own saliva.</p><p>Gently, the pair touched down together. He let her down slowly, making sure she had her balance. With both her feet to the floor, she stood on her own and pulled her hand back… trailing her fingertips on his shoulder all the while. He smiled at her touch, as she nodded thanks to her courteous escort.</p><p>He looked up at his thieves. “Alright, now you two. You can take the Joker Express, or you can jump down yourselves, so what’ll it be?”</p><p>Yuuki looked down at them. “...It’s a bit high up to jump, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Ugh... Here, you big baby.” Shiho removed her blindfold, letting Maupin appear. The Persona of lace unraveled, wrapping the ribbons of its arm around the same pillar. “Are you coming or not?”</p><p>...He gulped.</p><p>“...Fine.” Yuuki stepped in closer, as Maupin’s lace began to wrap around them. “But if you drop me, I’ll haunt you when I die.”</p><p>Shiho shrugged. “Never believed in ghosts anyway.” And jumped off the edge with Yuuki in tow.</p><p>The boy could only shut his eyes, feeling the wind pick up and whip at his face. Then, with a jerk, everything stopped. Cracking an eye open, he was face to face with Akira, though the thief was upside-down. Or um, <em>he</em> was upside-down.</p><p>“So glad you could join us,” Joker laughed. “Though, I never would’ve thought to use La Maupin like that.”</p><p>Shiho shrugged as they righted themselves. “I don’t really use her to fight, anyway.”</p><p>“<strong><em>A shame, really…</em></strong>” The Sword Mistress’ lament. “<strong><em>Though I’m quite looking forward to our duel, darling.</em></strong>”</p><p>Yuuki blinked, having been let down from the lace cocoon. “Duel? With who?”</p><p>“<strong><em>The Palace ruler, who else?</em></strong>” La Maupin reformed, twirling her blade in hand. “<strong><em>The craven dastard who ruins all he touches. It will be my <span class="u">pleasure</span> to rob him blind.</em></strong>”</p><p>“You and me both,” Shiho grumbles, turning to Akira. “Now, what about that door— <em>Gah!!</em>” Free of her blindfold, she pointed accusingly at the painting. “What the <em>fuck</em> is that!?”</p><p>The portrait was a very <em>exaggerated</em> portrayal of Suguru Kamoshida, pushing up his pecs with his forearm as he flexed toward the viewer. The man was in his Shadow attire, with a flimsy cape around his shoulders, a gaudy crown atop his head, and no shirt to speak of. The man’s face was twisted in this victorious smile that only highlighted how big his stupid mouth was. The little shoujo sparkles on the edge of the frame really nailed it home.</p><p>“...It’s the door you pointed out.” Akira began to walk toward it, waving them over. “You see why I was confused now.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah…” She reapplied her blindfold, preferring not to see the pedophile’s narcissus on full display. “Ugh… I’m gonna’ need some brain bleach on aisle <em>me?</em>”</p><p>“If it’s any consolation, we can set it on fire when we leave,” Akira shrugged, surprisingly eager to commit arson. “But yes. This is the hidden passage. One you saw, without… <em>seeing</em>.”</p><p>He put his palm to the painting’s canvas and pushed. The portrait spun within the frame to reveal just that— a secret passageway. Yuuki looked to Shiho, bewildered.</p><p>“W-Wait, I don’t understand…” he gulped. “How did you know it was here?”</p><p>“Because she doesn’t <em>see</em> with her eyes,” Akira grinned. He put his finger near the girl’s forehead and watched her flick it away. “Preternatural vision. Or at least, some limited form of it. Fascinating… It’s just like you said, Spinner.”</p><p>“...Maybe not in so many words.” She crossed her arms. “But I <em>told</em> you I could see. Sort of.”</p><p>“I’m still confused…” Kasumi frowned. “I get that she can see behind the blindfold… but how far? And what does it look like?”</p><p>“We can work out the details later,” Akira eased off the questions. “A heart-to-heart would be great, but not when we’re on an infiltration. For now? Let’s keep going.”</p><p>Yuuki sighed. “Roger that…”</p><hr/><p>Behind the painting lay a crossroads. And not of the Lala-chan variety. </p><p>Before them were two flights of stairs, and two elevators. If he remembered correctly, the one on the left took them to the sewer underground— the Mara guarding the final Will Seed. On the right, the lift would take them…</p><p>“...directly to the tower.” Akira grinned under his breath. “This is… really good for us.”</p><p>“Hm?” Yuuki turned his head. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Oh, you heard me?” he smiled. “I was just saying this is great for our mission. That elevator on the right takes us to the tower where the Treasure is hidden.”</p><p>“Really? That’s great!” Kasumi chirped. “But… wait, what’s the one on the left?”</p><p>“That, actually…” he turned to his team. “...is what I wanted to talk about. Up ahead, there’s… a powerful Shadow.” He could almost <em>see</em> Shiho’s eyes sparkle behind her blindfold. “We don’t <em>have</em> to fight it to proceed, and… it’s pretty strong. So it would be a test of our teamwork to beat it.”</p><p>Yuuki’s brow furrowed. “Are we... ready for something like that? We’ve only fought… what, like <em>six</em> battles? Seven, tops?”</p><p>“It’s seven.” Akira confirmed. “Eight, if you count yesterday’s… though that feels like multiple fights, all on its own.” He shook his head. “Anyway… you’re right that it hasn’t been too long, but this is a good opportunity for us. The Boss is alone— it doesn’t have any support down there. No chance of reinforcements.” He nodded to each of them. “A nice, controlled environment for our first big fight. And if things get bad, we can always just turn around and leave.”</p><p>Yuuki squinted. “And it’ll just <em>let</em> us?”</p><p>“It won’t have a choice.” He grinned, pulling a Smokescreen from his pocket. “I’ve got a bunch of these things from…” he squinted. “...my past, as a thief. Basically, they’ll create a smoke cloud to cover our escape. Easy getaway.”</p><p>Shiho snorted. “You’re really prepared for this.”</p><p>“Like I said. Greatest worrier.” He pointed to himself with his thumb. “The most important tool in a thief’s arsenal is information. For with information, comes chance for preparation.” He recited the lines that defined him. “As your leader, I’m responsible for all of you. I don’t wanna’ take any chances, but it’s part of the job. So I’m just doing my part, shifting the odds in our favor with my…” He hefts the Smokescreens again. “...prep work.”</p><p>“...Wow, I feel so safe.” Yuuki deadpanned. “We’re only fighting for our lives out here.”</p><p>“That, I can’t do much about.” Akira sighed. “But I <em>have</em> been doing this for a long time. As long as we stick to the plan— stick <em>together?</em> We’ll be fine.”</p><p>...</p><p>“...Alright,” Yuuki groaned. “Let’s fight this… Boss or whatever.”</p><p>Akira nodded. “All in favor?”</p><p>Shiho’s hand shot up. Kasumi’s was soon to follow.</p><p>“Alright then.” Akira grinned, “But first, we have to activate this elevator…” He thought back to his excursion last year. “I think there’s a switch down the hall. Follow me.”</p><p>And off they went.</p><hr/><p>“Persona!!”</p><p>La Maupin wove into existence, ribbons spiraling into place as she did. The Mistress of the Sword prepared herself for the throes of battle by… idly checking her nails. After all, she was merely the superfluous byproduct of Shiho Suzui’s fighting style— tossing aside her blindfold and running in like a woman possessed.</p><p>That was her plan anyway. Because she got an eyeful of her opponent and damn near vomited.</p><p>“When you said it <em>looked</em> like a dick?” Shiho growled, spinning her hammer. “I thought you were fuckin’ joking!”</p><p>She swung her weapon forth, plopping it right in the center of the Mara’s… <em>head</em>. The thing merely deformed around it, expression unchanging, groaning with its gooey mouth. Spinner growled and pulled the chain back, ripping through its amorphous body. Again, the Shadow looked no the worse for wear.</p><p>“I would never joke about potentially traumatizing imagery!” Akira shouted back. “<em>Or</em> spiritual penises!”</p><p>“Does that mean—” She dodged a thrust of its Assault Dive. “—that <em>physical</em> ones are still on the table?!”</p><p>“I sure as hell hope not!! ” he yelled, “Frankly, I’d really like this conversation to be over!!”</p><p>Boom! The powerful snap of Lady Death’s rifle fills the chamber, as a bullet <em>tore</em> through the Shadow’s face. Satisfied, the ethereal sniper let out a breath of ghastly smoke, pumping the bolt on her rifle. The white hot shell hits the floor with a <em>clink</em>, rolling across the brick path to the sewer below. Unfortunately for them, the Mara reforms yet again, turning its focus to Yuuki.</p><p>“Oh god…” The boy’s mouth felt very dry. “I don’t like this. I need an adult.”</p><p>“Adults are what got us into this mess! Keep attacking!” Joker called, preparing an attack of his own. “Mara’s a slime— he can take <em>way</em> more hits than your average foe!”</p><p>“Yeah, I <em>noticed!!</em>” Shiho chucked another salvo of fireworks. The explosions were swallowed by its viscous body. “And who the hell says ‘foe’!?”</p><p>“Cendrillon!!”</p><p>Their attention turned to the Princess of Ash, twirling into being with bolts of light in her palm. “<strong><em>What a dreadful sight!</em></strong>” she turned up her nose. “<strong><em>Do not falter, dear friends! Formidable our foe may be, but our bonds are strong! We shall overcome this together!</em></strong>”</p><p>“I stand wildly corrected!”</p><p>Spinner rolled out of the way, as Mara shoved its bulbous head into the ground. She grinned as the trap was sprung— several firecrackers she’d left in her place, exploding violently against its face. She pumped her fist at the sound… before the thing rose again, holes that littered its form slowly regenerating.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell…” she put up her hand. “Can I get an out?”</p><p>“Got it!”</p><p>The grappling hook flew forward, pinning itself into the Mara’s gelatinous body. Shiho merely closed her palm around the air as it passed, catching the cable perfectly between her gloved fingers. With a heave and a ho, Spinner was back with the party. The Shadow moaned at the loss of its prey.</p><p>Shiho shivered. “Well, that was all I really had. Anyone have any bright ideas?”</p><p>“Arsėne!!”</p><p>The gentleman thief spread his wings, descending upon the team of Phantoms with his arms spread wide.</p><p>“<strong><em>Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Madamoiselle! Monsieur!</em></strong>” He bowed to the new additions. “<strong><em>Leave this foul miscreant to us!</em></strong>”</p><p>As one, he and Akira swung their arm forward.</p><p>“Brave Blade!!”</p><p>The powerful slash bifurcated the phallic fiend down the middle. The tip of the beast sagged in opposite directions… before it began to melt. Its perpetually gloomy maw fused shut, as the Shadow’s form shrunk considerably.</p><p>“Yes!” Shiho cheered. “Holy shit! You beat it in one hit, Joker!”</p><p>“It’s not over yet,” He grimaced as his mask reformed. “I just evened the odds.”</p><p>Literally. True to his word, the puddles of muck began to throb. From the remains of one spawned two Mara— slightly smaller, but no less revolting. Shiho glared daggers at her leader.</p><p>“Oh, great. More dicks.” she deadpanned. “I officially withdraw my compliment.”</p><p>“The smaller it is, the easier to deal with.” He blinked. “Er, never mind. These things seem to be weak to Physical attacks… or <em>weaker</em>, at least.” Akira nodded to Yuuki. “So here’s the plan. Spinner, Royale, and I are gonna’ go in there and hack ‘em to pieces. Caliber, I need you to watch our backs. If that Shadow keeps splitting, pick off the stragglers from afar. Put that bow of yours to good use.”</p><p>“...Roger that.” Yuuki pulled an arrow from his quiver and nocked it. “I’ll keep an eye out. Be careful.”</p><p>“Spinner? That hammer of yours is strong. Try and use that chain to choke him out—” He wrinkled his nose. “...Ugh. What I’m saying is, try and bisect the thing. Don’t let it catch you, and try and save your pellet bombs. Use ‘em for distractions, not damage.” </p><p>He looked to Kasumi next. “Royale, you’ll do the same. That sword of yours ain’t made for slashing, but it’ll have to do. My dagger isn’t long enough to cut ‘em through, so I’ll just support whoever needs it most.” He stared straight ahead, as the slimes inched ever closer. “Okay. Everyone know what they’re doing?”</p><p>“Yes!” Royale agreed. “Ready to go, Senpai.”</p><p>“Perfectly not confusing!” Shiho nodded. “Surround the thing and pound it into paste, yeah?”</p><p>“...Close enough! I’ll take it.” Akira pulled away his mask. “Now!”</p><p>The three of them rushed forward, weapons at the ready. Two blubbering moans in perfect sync, and the ‘Torn Kings of Desire’ split their attention among the trio’s approach. Ever the strong starter, Shiho lobbed her hammer straight forward, catching one of them in the mouth.</p><p>“Joker, gimme’ a boost!”</p><p>He didn’t have time to ask why. “Gotcha’!”</p><p>And so he took a running dive, landing on his knees with hands together, palms up and fingers interlocked. Shiho didn’t hesitate for a second, running straight for him and planting a boot into his hands as he stood and <em>lifted</em> as hard as he could. The girl went flying over the Mara, flipping in midair to yank the chain with all the strength she had. </p><p>“<strong><em>uuuuuu…!!</em></strong>”</p><p>The sphere of her hammer burst through the Shadow’s back as it moaned in… what she assumed was pain. In the same motion, she sent that same sphere back where it came from, swinging her hammer straight down into the slime’s head. The resounding <em>crack</em> of the cobblestone below was muffled by the gelatinous goop that was the Mara’s body— she’d punched a hole straight through.</p><p>“Hell yeah!” she whooped, as La Maupin’s hands reached over to catch her, mid-air. “You see that shit!?”</p><p>“<strong><em>Yes, very impressive darling.</em></strong>” the woman sighed. “<strong><em>But the curtain has yet to fall. Stay sharp!</em></strong>”</p><p>“Senpai!”</p><p>From his right, Royale had gotten her sword about halfway through the olive green ooze, but struggled to finish the job. He could see the tip of her blade, sticking out toward him. Thinking quickly, Akira shot his grappling hook up to Shiho, who caught it in her hand. Pulling himself up for momentum, he threw an axe kick at her sword and sent the tip into the ground. The Mara had split, once again.</p><p>He could see her face, through the cavern she’d carved in its body. “Nice work, Royale.”</p><p>“Thanks for the support!” She nodded. “Not much longer now!”</p><p>“Hyah!”</p><p>Behind them, Shiho had wrapped her chain around one of the smaller Shadow and tore through, separating the Mara top from bottom. Across from her, a slime no bigger than a watermelon inched toward her, eager to swallow her leg. Akira leveled his pistol to stop it, when an arrow split its face in two. Oh!</p><p>Actually, now that he looked, there were puddles of goo everywhere, each with an arrowhead lodged at the heart. Had Yuuki really taken out that many, so quickly? He glanced to Caliber, loosing volley after volley. Each struck their mark dead in the forehead— tiny slimes splitting from the larger Mara he hadn’t even noticed. He looked back to Yuuki, whose eyes met his. The boy offered a nervous little wave.</p><p>Huh. Better not to underestimate a bow, then. Or Caliber, for that matter. Silent but deadly, was it? Scary.</p><p>
  <em>!!</em>
</p><p>A scream rung out, as Spinner took a blow right to the chest and flew right past him. What!? Some of the slimes had fused back together!! Shooting his grappling hook straight into the ground, Akira took a leap off the edge of the stone path and caught Shiho before she could fall into the sewer below.</p><p>“Gah… thanks…” She held her ribs, gingerly. “Are all Boss Shadows this… <em>annoying?</em>”</p><p>“Honestly, no. Most are pretty receptive to an iron ball to the face,” He grinned as the chain of her hammer jangled beneath them. “Ready to get back in there?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “As I’ll ever be…”</p><p>The two climbed back to ground level, emerging to the sounds of battle. Lady Death’s rifle pumped another slime full of lead while Yuuki nocked another three— wait, he’s been firing three at a time?!— arrows and let them fly. Two simply turned a pair of little Mara blobs to puddles. One of them struck the hilt of Kasumi’s rapier, pushing it all the way through the Shadow’s body! The gymnast shouted her thanks as the Shadow split, and cartwheeled over a swarm of mini-Maras to retrieve her sword. Things were looking good.</p><p>“Joker! There you are!” Yuuki called, “Got a second? I think I have an idea.”</p><p>Oh? Well, this was surprising. “Let’s hear it.”</p><p>Caliber nodded. Across his visor, you could see the reticle spin and focus on each of his distant targets.</p><p>“When Mara’s big, he’s strong. But really slow!” He loosed another arrow. “And when they’re small, they’re weak but really fast!” Yuuki reached into his quiver that never seemed to empty. “The smaller ones die quicker too! So if we make a bunch of small ones and put ‘em in one place, we can…” He pulled the bowstring back. “...take ‘em out, all at once. We’ll have to be fast though. What do you think?”</p><p>…</p><p>“Not bad! I like it!” Akira turned his gaze forward. “Okay then. Spinner, I need you to use Maupin and get Royale outta’ there. She’s got our strongest physical attack, but she can’t use it while she’s surrounded.” He drew his dagger. “I’ll draw their attention and keep them from reforming. Caliber, once Royale is out, I need you to call it. I’ll be too busy to look for myself.”</p><p>“Got it!” Yuuki blinked. “...Wait, what about you? How will you get out?”</p><p>“When she gets out, tell Royale to use Vorpal Blade.” Akira nods. “Spinner, when that happens I’m gonna’ toss my grappling hook straight up. Use Maupin to pull me out. Sound good?”</p><p>“...Right.” She calls her Persona to her side. “Okay. I’m ready when you are.”</p><p>Joker grins and assumes a sprinter’s stance— a token of his training with an old friend. The crack of Yuuki’s rifle worked like a starter pistol, sending Akira dashing forward with his blade drawn.</p><p>“Royale!” Spinner ran up beside him, Persona at the ready. “Take my hand!”</p><p>An arm of lace ravelled quickly through the chamber, reaching all the way through the crowd. Recognizing the familiar move, Kasumi let herself be pulled by the waist, out of the battle and back to safety. As she passed, she reached down and held her hand out— a Baton Pass in all but name. “It’s up to you!”</p><p>He tapped it with his palm. “Here goes!”</p><p>“Synchronicity!!”</p><p>Arsène emerged from the Sea of his Soul, hands crackling with power. The gentleman thief spread his wings and flew by his side, as Joker stepped into the ring. Amalgamate globs of Mara goo turned just in time to be eviscerated by his dagger with a single blow… no. It was two. Arsène moved as he did, delivering the powerful strike in perfect sync. The Pillager of Twilight filled his soul with a vigor that overflowed, coating his body in blue flame.</p><p>“...What the <em>hell</em> is that?”</p><p>“S-Senpai…”</p><p>He spun on his heel to face the two, offering a thieves’ salute and a wink... “Ladies? <em>AGH!!</em>”</p><p>Before promptly being dogpiled by a million tiny Maras. Yeah, okay. He deserved that one. Oh god, one got in his mouth… He spit out what goo he could before spinning on his back to a crouch. Flaring his power, the larger globs of Shadow flew away, knocked to the ground. Opposite his Misericorde, Akira drew the Tyrant’s Pistol. One bullet became three, multiplied by the strength of his soul— the muzzle flash shone bright blue with every shot. Rapid-fire rounds tore into Mara’s body, bisecting it just as well as his blade ever did. But it wasn’t over yet. Each of the little Shadows came up to about his hip; for the plan to work, they’d need to be knee-height or less. </p><p>Seeing a pool begin to take form, he slid forward on his back and lashed out with his heel. The Mara dissolved into sludge. With that momentum, he tossed his knife up to Arsène, the great thief snatching it out of the air and bringing it down on another Shadow. As he did, Akira threw his leg forward in a low sweep, boring into the slime before him. Another two slashes of his own and Arsène merely dropped the knife where he stood.</p><p>Catching the hilt without looking, Akira rolled and raised his gun. Arsène slammed the ground, his Eigaon erupting like a geyser that sent the Mara blobs flying. For Joker, it was target practice, blowing holes in each floating soul ‘til he ran out of ammo. He grinned, reaching into his coat for another pistol—</p><p>
  <em>!!</em>
</p><p>A single arrow flew over his shoulder, slaying a Shadow poised to strike from behind. Large as it was, the Mara fell in one blow, hitting the floor with its amorphous body intact— a Critical hit! With a Ranged weapon? Caliber really was full of surprises.</p><p>“Joker!” Yuuki shouted his name, putting a fist to the sky. “Now’s your chance!”</p><p>“Right!” Akira nodded, pulling out his grappling ho—</p><p>
  <em>!!!</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>...Maybe it was too early to use Synchronicity in battle.</p><p>Maybe he thought too highly of himself.</p><p>If only he’d been patient.</p><p>If only he’d been a little more cautious.</p><p>If only he wasn’t such a show-off...</p><p>Maybe this could’ve been avoided.</p><p>He’d been thinking in what-ifs a lot, lately.</p><p>But as his body <em>exploded</em> with power… more than he’d ever felt in his life… stronger than an Awakening, stronger than a <em>Second</em> Awakening, rivalling that of the Will of the People? He couldn’t help but think this had all been a big mistake.</p><p>The flames burned white. His vision clouded.</p><p>The last thing he saw was Kasumi’s face…</p><p>...and he heard her scream.</p><hr/><p>For a moment, everything was amazing.</p><p>Her Senpai… Her Akira-senpai was so strong! So fast! The way he spun and flipped and twisted his body like it was his canvas… Perfect control— an absolute <em>command</em> over his physique. The way he spun the dagger in his grip. The way his pistol <em>always</em> found its mark, firing faster than her eyes could track. Every motion was polished, each movement calculated. He twirled about in a dance, his internal and external obliques in perfect harmony, <em>just</em> like she taught him. And it was… beautiful. <em>He</em> was beautiful.</p><p>And then, it all went wrong.</p><p>Beside her, Yuuki raised his arm… and called his name. Akira turned... and he smiled.</p><p>And he burst into flame.</p><p>She didn’t know how it happened. One second, he was on top of the world. The next, he was falling. And her body moved. Her legs began to run— she’d never make it. Her hand reached for him— her heart beat out of her chest. The word tumbled from her lips. </p><p>“<em>AKIRA!!!</em>”</p><p>And he hit the ground.</p><p>Just like that day.</p><p>Her mask was off. Cendrillon was there. The Shadows rose again, eager to feast on their prey. But they didn’t matter. None of it mattered. Because her eyes were on…</p><p>“Don’t touch him!!”</p><p>She heard her voice scream. She felt her soul <em>blaze</em> with power. Light and white filled the air, as her other self destroyed them all. Everything was a blur. It all happened so fast...</p><p>But she was with him. She’d made it. She cradled his head to her body and pressed an ear to his chest. A heartbeat. All she could do was smile. She pulled back and lay his head in her lap, brushing his matted bangs from his eyes. He was breathing. Steady too. And on his cheek fell a tear she didn’t know she’d been holding.</p><p>“Oh, thank god…”</p><p>He was safe.</p><hr/><p>...Warm.</p><p>Not too hot. Not at all cold.</p><p>It was… really warm.</p><p>‘…?’</p><p>A set of lovely eyes fluttered open. She was… floating. From waves of light above flowed a familiar shape— the surface of water. She was… submerged? But she felt perfectly dry, and she could see clearly. Breathing came easy as air.</p><p>Yet, below…? Below lay an ocean of depth. As light sunk beneath the rolling tide, the water so clear became the lightest of blues. And the deeper you went, from blue turned to black. She couldn’t see the bottom.</p><p>‘Where… am I…?’</p><p>She tried to move her body. It came slower than before. Gently, calmly, she swam about the sea, basking in its warm embrace. So warm… so kind... If she moved into the light, would it feel warmer? Kinder? She had to know. She let herself float into place, as she started to kick toward—</p><p>“<strong><em>...</em></strong>”</p><p>‘...?’</p><p>She stopped. What…? What was that?</p><p>She listened again.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>So she turned her eyes to the surface and—</p><p>“<strong><em>...w...t…</em></strong>”</p><p>A voice?</p><p>It was a voice…</p><p>She looked around. No one was there. No one she could see… She peered into the depths, as far as the light would let her.</p><p>‘...Hello?’</p><p>“<strong><em>...r...m…</em></strong>”</p><p>It was too faint. Too far. Shadows of syllables formed and faded, fragments of meaning lost and never found. She reached further in.</p><p>‘...Can you hear me?’</p><p>“<strong><em>...p...th…</em></strong>”</p><p>It spoke once more, quiet in the abyss. It was… familiar. But she’d never heard it before.</p><p>‘I can’t understand what you’re saying…’</p><p>“<strong><em>...y…h...t...mb…</em></strong>”</p><p>She moved closer. The light grew farther. The water grew colder. She reached as far as she could go.</p><p>‘Who are you?’</p><p>The voice reached back.</p><p>“<strong><em>I… th…</em></strong>”</p><p>And she woke up.</p><hr/><p>Naps were great.</p><p>It was like sleeping, but less of a commitment. Sleep-lite™, if you will. Naps revitalized you. Refreshed you. There were all sorts of health reasons and fitness benefits, but most of all? They were the <em>best</em> at killing time. You can’t feel bored if you can’t feel anything! That’s some free advice for ya’. Naps were great.</p><p>…</p><p>“What a weird dream.”</p><p>Ann rolled over on her side, putting her back to the setting sun. The light glared through her window an angry red, bathing her room in a crimson glow. Through that glow, she reached for her phone on her nightstand and scrolled.</p><p>...Nothing. Still nothing.</p><p>“Dammit, Shiho…” she grit her teeth. “...What are you <em>doing</em> right now?”</p><hr/><p>“...So, what should we do?”</p><p>Shiho Suzui idly drummed her nails on the desk of a Safe Room. Across from her, Yuuki quite literally sat on his hands, rocking back and forth in a chair. And on her knees in the corner of the room? Kasumi lay Akira’s sleeping head upon her lap, the boy without a care in the world. He just… smiled softly, as his partner’s fingers ran gently through his hair.</p><p>“...Royale.”</p><p>She looked up at Shiho’s voice. “Oh. I’m sorry, did you say something?”</p><p>Spinner’s gaze flattened. “Can you stop canoodling with your boyfriend and help us think of a plan, here? We’re kind of up shit creek without our Joker-shaped paddle.”</p><p>“O-Oh! Right.” She pulled her hands back to her lap, as if keeping track of them. “So, what should we do?”</p><p>“What else <em>can</em> we do?” Yuuki sighed. “We just gotta’ wait for him to wake up.”</p><p>“And how long’ll <em>that</em> take?” Shiho groaned. “You saw what happened back there! I don’t know what it was, but if that happened to <em>me?</em> I’d be out ‘til next morning!!”</p><p>Things had gotten awful tense for a minute there. When Joker fell, they’d feared the worst. Luckily, their friend and leader was just fine— merely exhausted by the ordeal. With the Mara dead and the Will Seed secured, the three had made their way to a nearby Safe Room to await the boy’s recovery. Thirty minutes had come and gone… with no end in sight.</p><p>“He’s going to be okay. But after all that, I think we should let him rest.” Kasumi looked down at his sleeping face. “Interrupting a REM cycle can cause a decline in attention span,” she said matter-of-factly, posture perfect despite the circumstances. “There’s only going to be more enemies as we go on, and Joker-senpai is our secret weapon. We need him at his best.”</p><p>“We need him, <em>period.</em>” Shiho sighed. “Didn’t he wake Yuu—” She caught herself. “Didn’t he wake Caliber up yesterday with some… magic pill thing? Can’t you do that for him?”</p><p>“...Sorry,” She shook her head, no. “Joker-senpai carries all the medicine. He left me some basic ones when we started, but…” Kasumi reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of Takemedics. “These are for wounds, not for… sleep.”</p><p>“Should we check his pockets then?” Yuuki offered. “If Spinner remembers what the pill looked like, we can try and find one.”</p><p>Royale’s cheeks pinked beneath the mask. “I-Isn’t that a little… <em>intrusive?</em>”</p><p>“You’re the one with his head in your lap,” Shiho said pointedly. “Though I doubt he’d mind. Besides, it’s easier to ask forgiveness than permission.”</p><p>Yuuki squinted. “That’s <em>awful</em> advice.”</p><p>Spinner shrugged. “We’re burning daylight here.” She jut her chin in the direction of their leader. “If you feel bad about it, apologize to him later. We’ve got work to do.”</p><p>Caliber scoffed. “What’s the rush? It’s a marathon, not a sprint, right?” He looked to Kasumi who nodded in approval. “We’ve got time. Just sit tight.”</p><p>Shiho glared.</p><p>“It’s hard to <em>‘sit tight’</em> with that… <em>bastard</em> on the loose.” She seethed. “My friend is in danger. Every second we waste is a second she isn’t safe.”</p><p>“H-Hey, we’re all in the same boat here.” Yuuki said nervously. “I want to beat his face in just as much as you do, but…” He shook his head. “What can we do? You said it yourself, Joker could be out ‘til next morning. We might have to call it here, for the day.”</p><p>“I know, that’s the problem.” Shiho scuffed her heel into the floor. “It feels like we’ve… <em>barely</em> gotten anything done in the past two hours.”</p><p>“We just fought a Boss shadow! And it’s your first day,” Kasumi assured. “The battle yesterday was an accident. It never should’ve happened. Most days will be just like this one.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make me feel any better…”</p><p>...</p><p>…</p><p>She tilted her head back and groaned.</p><p>“Fineeeeee,” The girl pushed her chair out from the table. “You guys wait around if you want. I’m gonna’ go for a walk.”</p><p>“Wh-What?” Yuuki blinked. “Spinner, it’s not safe!”</p><p>“I won’t go far. Just gotta’ clear my head.” She turned away. “I’ll be back in twenty minutes.”</p><p>“Twe—!?” Yuuki stood up. “Spinner!?”</p><p>“Sit down.”</p><p>
  <em>!!</em>
</p><p>Shiho froze.</p><p>Kasumi stared her down.</p><p>“I know you’re worried about Pa—… your friend.” Royale spoke clearly. “But throwing yourself at the problem isn’t going to solve anything. You’re strong, Spinner— of <em>course</em> you are. But you’re not alone, either. So please, don’t act like it.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Shiho closed her eyes.</p><p>“...Sorry.”</p><p>...</p><p>She swallowed.</p><p>“I just… I guess I didn’t feel too... <em>useful</em> in that last battle?” her voice wavered. “I <em>know</em> it was just a bad matchup, and I <em>know</em> I did my part, but then I got hit…” She grit her teeth, “And he had to save me, and then <em>he</em> got hurt, and I saw him fall, and I…”</p><p>…</p><p>“...I’m sorry.”</p><p>She looked away. They both did. The room was silent for a long time.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“...I just feel helpless.”</p><p>Kasumi looked up.</p><p>“We’ve… <em>lost</em> so much…” Shiho squeezed her elbow tight. “Our friends, our <em>families</em>… Every day it’s just… <em>more</em> and <em>more</em> of our <em>hearts</em> that’s just… <em>RIPPED</em> out of us.” Her hands found their way into fists. “And now that we have our chance to… to do <em>something</em>— <em>anything?! </em>I… I just...”</p><p>A drop of wet upon the table. </p><p>“I <em>can’t lose</em> it. I <em>can’t waste</em> it, no matter what.” She bit her lip. “I want to <em>do</em> something. I want to <em>make things right</em>, I…”</p><p>She closes her eyes.</p><p>“...I just want it to end.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“I can’t… imagine how you feel.” Kasumi admitted. “And I know it’s different, but... if I…”</p><p>…</p><p>She breathed.</p><p>“If I could take back what I lost, I wouldn’t let anyone stop me.”</p><p>…</p><p>The room was quiet. There was nothing to say.</p><p>...</p><p>“But…”</p><p>Kasumi looked down at the boy, resting softly in her lap.</p><p>“...I have a new life here. A second chance.” She brushed aside a strand of hair from his bangs and tucked it behind his ear. “And I’m going to make the most of it. For those who never could.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“I guess what I’m saying is…” Kasumi spoke softly, not to wake him. “Your past is a part of you… but so is your future.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“...You’re right that we’re different,” Shiho said. “I won’t lie and say revenge isn’t on my mind.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Baby steps.” Yuuki spoke up after a while. “I’m right there with you, Spinner. We’ll take him down, and... we’ll figure out our next move <em>after</em> that.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Shiho sighed, finally sitting down. She put her head in her arms, groaned into her elbows, and pressed her forehead to the table.</p><p>“One thing at a time... I guess…”</p><hr/><p>Soft.</p><p>A very pleasant feeling that filled his heart with warmth. A delightful sensation that set his mind at ease. Feeling himself smile, he nuzzled his cheek into the soft, soothing comfort of his pillow.</p><p>“...Is he awake?”</p><p>Well, now he was.</p><p>He cracked an eye open. Yuuki was sitting down. On his side. No, wait. <em>He</em> was on his side. He’d been sleeping? Why? The last thing he remembered was being in the Metaverse and—</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>He turned his head.</p><p>Royale waved at him.</p><p>“Morning, sleepyhead.”</p><p>“...Good morning.” He mumbled, half-awake. “...Your lap is comfy.”</p><p>She smiled. “Why thank you! I train regularly.”</p><p>“Sure. Okay.” He nodded, feeling his hair rub back and forth with the motion. “Quick question though.”</p><p>She tilted her head. “Yes?”</p><p>“<em>Why</em> am I in your lap, exactly?”</p><p>He heard some snickers from across the room. Ugh, those two… he’d deal with them later.</p><p>“There wasn’t anything else to use as a pillow,” Kasumi explained. “And I didn’t want to put your head on the floor. Even while sleeping, posture is important!”</p><p>“...Gotcha’.” He smiled a bit at how proud she sounded. “Thanks, I appreciate that.”</p><p>She smiled back. “Of course!”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Shiho squinted. “So are you gonna’ get up, or…?”</p><p>Akira rolled over and shut his eyes, peacefully. “Maybe just five more minutes…”</p><p>“Ughhhh…”</p><p>He grinned. Good to know he’s still got it.</p><p>“So…” The thief leader frowned, turning over to face them seriously. “What did I miss? Anything happen while I was out?”</p><p>…</p><p>The three thieves looked to each other, not a word spoken.</p><p>“...Nothing much.” Yuuki decided to take the bullet. “After you… fainted, we took the Will Seed and brought you to this Safe Room. It’s the one down the hall from the elevator switch.” He scrunched up his eyebrows. “We’ve sorta’ just… been sitting here, since then.”</p><p>“...I see.” Akira sat up, leaving the warm embrace of Kasumi’s lap behind. He bowed his head, sincerely. “Thank you for taking care of me. I’m sorry to worry you all.”</p><p>…</p><p>“...It’s fine.” Shiho was the first to speak this time. “We’re just glad you’re alright.”</p><p>“But what <em>was</em> that back there?” Yuuki frowned. “You started fighting, and your Persona started fighting too, and… suddenly you passed out. Is that normal?”</p><p>“N-No, not exactly…” Akira sighed. “Guess I gotta’ come clean, huh? I was trying something new— a fighting style I learned recently, called Synchronicity. I <em>thought</em> I had trained enough to use it today. I… was wrong.” He bowed again. “I’m sorry you had to pay for my mistake.”</p><p>“...It’s fine. Just don’t do that again…” Kasumi smiled, resigned. “Running in by yourself like that… it’s just like you.”</p><p>Shiho snorted. “Like you didn’t do the <em>exact</em> same thing.”</p><p>“I-I…!” she pouted with a blush. “That was different! I was trying to save him.”</p><p>“And it worked!” Spinner put her hands up, “I’m not complaining. Just laying out the facts.” She grinned. “I wish you could’ve seen it. When you went down, she went <em>ballistic</em>. Took out all those Shadows in like, a second. All to keep you safe~”</p><p>“...Is that so?” Akira looked to his partner, a bit flustered by the news. “...Thank you. That… kinda’ makes me happy.”</p><p>“O-Oh!” She looked away, with a little smile. “W-Well, it was nothing. I know you would’ve done the same for me.”</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>“I’m sure I would have,” He looks into her eyes. “But that doesn’t matter right now. I really mean it. Thank you.”</p><p>…</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Kasumi smiled, truly. “Thank you, for coming back to me.”</p><p>
  <em>!!</em>
</p><p>Somehow, the meaning was lost on the two lovebirds, perhaps too exhausted to care. For the others? Shiho simply glanced at Yuuki, a knowing look on her face. The boy could only sigh. Even <em>he</em> had to give her this one— how much more lovey-dovey can you <em>get?</em></p><p>He cleared his throat. The hopefully-soon-to-be couple shot to attention, turning to face him with a lingering tint in their cheeks. “Yes, Caliber?”</p><p>“...About what happened…” Yuuki frowned. “...with your ‘sync’ thingy. Did you… lose control? You had this… aura when you fought, and right before you blacked out, it changed color.”</p><p>“I… have no idea,” Akira admitted. “I just remember fighting. Splitting the Shadows just like we planned, and you gave the signal.” He rubbed his temples. “Then I raised my grappling hook and… then I felt… <em>really</em> strong. Stronger than before.” The boy frowned at the memory. “And I think it was too much for me to handle, so I fainted.”</p><p>It was Kasumi’s turn to frown. “Why did you get stronger? Do you have any idea what could have caused it?”</p><p>“...None, really.” He sighed. “I only started training with it this morning and—”</p><p>
  <em>!!</em>
</p><p>The temperature in the room suddenly rose several degrees. The shadows in each corner appeared to recede, as every color in the room seemed to brighten. A cold sweat formed on his forehead, combat instinct telling him he was <em>very</em> much in mortal peril. Akira’s head slowly swiveled to face the source of this phenomenon— a very pleasant Kasumi Yoshizawa, smiling sweet as can be.</p><p>“Senpai?”</p><p>“Yes, dear?”</p><p>She ignored it. “How long did you say you’ve been training with this style?”</p><p>He gulped.</p><p>“S-Since this morning?”</p><p>
  <em>!!!</em>
</p><p>Reds became pinks. Grays became white. It was getting hard to see, as Kasumi’s smile only grew more strained.</p><p>“...And Senpai? How long have you <em>known</em> about this… <em>style?</em>”</p><p>…</p><p>He shrunk into his coat. </p><p>“...Since this morning…”</p><p>Everything was white now. Color seemed to drain and the room felt even <em>hotter</em>, as the glow about her form threatened to swallow them.</p><p>“Senpai?”</p><p>“Yes, dear?”</p><p>She took his hand in hers. Or, that’s what it felt like, anyway. Hard to tell with the spots in his vision, and the room burning with the fire of a thousand suns.</p><p>“You learned a new martial art <em>this morning…</em>” she spoke slowly. “And the first time you thought to use it… was against a <em>Boss Shadow</em>… while training our thieves?”</p><p>…</p><p>His mouth was very dry. He swallowed. It didn’t seem to help.</p><p>“...I figured it’d be nice... if we were <em>all</em>... learning something...?”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>The light faded. Color began to return to the room as the heat died down, and Kasumi Yoshizawa let out a sigh of resignation.</p><p>“...You really need to stop doing that.” she huffed. “...You know it makes me worry.”</p><p>“...I know. I’m sorry.” He sighed. “Really, I am. I wasn’t thinking, and I got carried away. Next time, I’ll… let you know what I’m doing, before I do it.” He closed his eyes and bowed his head again. “I’m sorry. I won’t let it happen again.”</p><p>...She sighed again.</p><p>“Apology accepted.” Kasumi smiled lightly. “...But I’ll hold you to that. Do that again, I won’t forgive you, got it?”</p><p>“...Got it.” He squeezed her hand, gently. “I promise, I’ll be more careful. Thank you.”</p><p>“Oh, just kiss already.”</p><p>The two practically choked on air, as Shiho burst into their little heart-to-heart like a wrecking ball. The girl hummed with her palm to her chin, shit-eating grin plastered across her face. Yuuki simply facepalmed, ‘chivalrous’ as ever.</p><p>“But now that I’ve got your attention…” Shiho crossed her arms. “Joker. About that power boost you got. I think I know why it happened.”</p><p><em>That</em>, he didn’t expect. “Oh? Do tell.”</p><p>He fully sat up, inadvertently scooting a bit closer to Kasumi as he did. Not seeming to mind, she simply stared straight ahead with the slightest of smiles, squeezing his hand once more. He smiled, following her lead, as Shiho began.</p><p>“Before you passed out, your… <em>aura</em> changed color. Blue to white.” she started, “As far as flames go? I’m pretty sure white is more intense than blue. And blue is the color of our flames, when we awakened our Personas.” The girl nodded to herself. “But your Persona… ‘Arson’, was it?”</p><p>He stifled a grin. “It’s ‘Arsène’, but yes.”</p><p>“You were both on fire, okay? It made sense.” she grumbled, “Anyway, I figure whatever... <em>empowered</em> you? It wasn’t anything related to your… ‘Sink Crocheting’ thing.”</p><p>“It’s ‘Synchronicity’...” His eyes narrowed playfully. “...And you’re just doing this on purpose.”</p><p>“Right. Your ‘Sim City’, then.” Shiho nodded. "When you turned from blue to white, your Persona— ‘Arsenal’? Didn’t react.” She pointed. “From what I saw, that ‘Synchro Summoning’ stuff lets you fight together, right? So if whatever it was didn’t affect ‘Arsenic’...”</p><p>“...It would be something else— <em>not</em> Synchronicity.” He followed her train of thought, jokes aside. “If that’s the case, then what could it be? I’ve never lost control like that before...”</p><p>Kasumi frowned. “Well, what happened right before that? Could it have been some trick by the Mara?”</p><p>“It <em>did</em> get in my mouth…” He wrinkled his nose. “Ugh, I don’t wanna’ think about it... But if I remember right, we’d just followed through on our plan and Yuuki gave the signal.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Caliber nodded. “I said we were ready, and passed the Baton.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“...What?” his brow furrowed. “Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>“...Um?” Akira blinked. “Not… <em>wrong</em>. Just a bit weird.” He squinted. “You said you passed the Baton, but… how? We didn’t touch hands.”</p><p>“Oh. Is that a thing?” Yuuki began to sweat. “I… I just thought you did that to feel cool.”</p><p>“N-No, man.” He shook his head, slowly. “We have to like… <em>touch</em>, to transfer that power. You can’t just send it… <em>psychically</em>.”</p><p>“Wait, really?”</p><p>He turned to Shiho, who’d spoken out. “Yeah, really. Why?”</p><p>She made a face. “Well… when you first explained it, you had Royale pass to me— we touched hands n’ stuff. And later, Caliber passed to me and... I felt the same thing! But he was standing way in the back, like you asked him to. We didn’t like… touch hands at all.”</p><p>…Huh.</p><p>Okay.</p><p>“...Okay!” Akira tented his hands over his nose and breathed out. “...Caliber?”</p><p>The boy stiffened. “Y-Yeah?”</p><p>“I don’t think Spinner’s the only one with a unique ability.” Joker clapped his hands together. “You might’ve just stumbled onto something amazing.”</p><p>Yuuki’s eyes brightened behind his mask. “Really? You think so!?”</p><p>“Only one way to find out!” Akira let one of his gloves bleed away— the one that <em>wasn’t</em> holding Kasumi’s hand. “Here, take off your glove and take my hand.”</p><p>…</p><p>“...Okay?” He did just that. “What’s this about?”</p><p>“It’s called a ‘heart-to-heart’,” Kasumi explained, as Yuuki took a seat. “It lets Senpai understand your Persona better. It’s really enlightening!”</p><p>“I usually do it at the <em>beginning</em> of an infiltration…?” The Phantom Thief leader sighed once again. “But I… sorta’ got a read on your Personas yesterday, when we carried you out of the Metaverse. I didn’t think there’d be more than <em>that</em>, though.”</p><p>“...So I might learn something new about Lady Death?” Yuuki smiled, excitedly. “Cool! Can we get started?”</p><p>“Right away,” Akira nodded, taking his hand. “Now. Just take off your mask, close your eyes, and relax…”</p><p>And the world faded to black.</p><hr/><p>...Ah.</p><p>So earnest. Patient. Brave. Yuuki’s soul seemed to flicker in his hand— a quiet strength that lay just beneath the surface. It seemed there was more to him than met the eye, a fact he’d been made well aware of, confronting the boy’s Shadow in the Metaverse.</p><p>The Shadow of Yuuki Mishima was the only cognitive being they’d ever encountered in Mementos to change their heart without a fight. Perhaps it was because Yuuki wasn’t too far gone. Maybe it’s because they <em>knew</em> him, and knew him <em>well</em>. In reality? It was probably some combination of both... But with just a simple conversation, Shadow Yuuki had come around all on his own, shedding his fear and fixations, and confronting his abuser head-on… with a courage worthy of his name.</p><p>And… while he never knew it, Yuuki Mishima had saved his life. The idea to change Sae Niijima’s heart <em>without</em> stealing her Treasure, to keep her Palace intact? It was directly a result of that encounter— an idea that Shadow planted in their heads. Without that Shadow— without Yuuki’s strength of heart, it’s hard to say whether Akira would be <em>alive</em> right now. He owed Yuuki a lot. He owed that Shadow a lot.</p><p>And so, here he stood before that very Shadow, bowing his head in thanks.</p><p>“<strong><em>...Please raise your head, sir.</em></strong>” Lady Death’s voice was quiet, but firm. “<strong><em>You are my Captain. I have done nothing to earn such respect.</em></strong>”</p><p>‘...I suppose it might seem that way to you,’ he conceded. ‘But I owe you a debt I can never repay. Just take my word for it.’</p><p>“<strong><em>...Roger that.</em></strong>” She nodded. “<strong><em>In that case, permission to speak freely, sir?</em></strong>”</p><p>‘...Go ahead.’</p><p>“<strong><em>I am sorry I could not be of more help, in your last battle.</em></strong>” She bowed at the hip. “<strong><em>Our strength is on the sidelines, and Yuuki is not good with crowds.</em></strong>”</p><p>Akira stifled another grin. ‘You both helped plenty, even where you were. <em>Because</em> of where you were, more like. You picked off the stragglers and kept us from getting surrounded. If it wasn’t for you, the battle could’ve went on for hours…” He snickered. “Call that a ‘Mara-thon’.’</p><p>She stood tall and did the same. “<strong><em>If I wanted to be surrounded by a thousand tiny dicks, I would attend a Nazi rally.</em></strong>” Damn, topical. Fair though. Fuck Nazis. “<strong><em>It is revolting that scum like that made it out of the war. A lot of good men did not.</em></strong>”</p><p>‘...Thank you for your service.’ He nodded. ‘I… don’t know if that’s the right thing to say, but I appreciate it, nonetheless.’</p><p>“<strong><em>I will not complain.</em></strong>” She shrugged, squaring her shoulders. “<strong><em>Now. I was told you needed something of me.</em></strong>”</p><p>Ah. That’s right.</p><p>‘Yeah. Mind if I take a look?’ He held out his hand. ‘I’ve seen enough to know there’s somethin’ special about you.’</p><p>“<strong><em>...Save the sweet talk for the ladies, my Captain.</em></strong>” She held out her rifle by the stock. “<strong><em>If there is one thing I will put pride in, these eyes see right through you.</em></strong>”</p><p>He grinned, putting a hand to the barrel. ‘I’ll take you at your word.’</p><p><strong>Lady Death</strong>, Mark of a Woman</p><p>Level 11, the Moon Arcana</p><p>
  <em>Quiet Resolve: Increases allies’ chance of inflicting Dizzy/Forget/Sleep. (25% chance)</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Available Skills</span>
</p><p>Garu, Dream Needle, Dekunda, Dekaja</p><p>Resists Wind. Weak to Electricity.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Current Statistics</span>
</p><p>Strength: 9<br/>Magic: 5<br/>Endurance: 7<br/>Agility: 6<br/>Luck: 8</p><p>
  <span class="u">Unique Ability</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Independent Action</strong>
</p><p>Allows for the exchange of One More through Baton Pass without need of physical contact. This Persona can act while separated from its other self, and communicate over great distances.</p><p>
  <strong>Optics</strong>
</p><p>Allows clear vision of targets near and distant, while improving passive perception. Increases the effective range of Critical hits. At higher levels, it—</p><p>
  <strong>???</strong>
</p><p>???</p><p>...Huh.</p><p>Well, one of those was only half complete. The other wasn’t there at all. So sure, he’d learned <em>something.</em> And he got what he came for— ‘Independent Action’, right? Still… ‘Optics’, huh? Heightened vision while Shiho couldn’t even see. How ‘bout that. He could only imagine what the other one was.</p><p>“<strong><em>My eyes are second to none.</em></strong>” Lady Death nodded, as he pulled away from the rifle. “<strong><em>...But those words are beyond even my own. I regret that I could not be more help.</em></strong>”</p><p>‘...Nah. You’ve done plenty, don’t worry.’ Akira shook his head. ‘Thank you. I think I’ve got all I need for now.’</p><p>“<strong><em>...Roger that.</em></strong>” She saluted, holding her gun at the base. “<strong><em>Until next time, my Captain.</em></strong>”</p><p>And the world faded to white.</p><hr/><p>“...So you were right, Spinner.”</p><p>Akira returned to the room with a grin. “Caliber, you have an ability called ‘Independent Action’. It lets you—”</p><p>“Act from a distance,” Yuuki finished, pulling back his hand. Right, they experienced something similar. “Is that good? I mean, you told us all about surrounding your enemy and why that’s important and…” The boy shrugged. “I dunno’. I feel like I won’t contribute to that if I’m far away.”</p><p>“...I mean, your <em>Persona</em> can be far away,” his leader shrugged. “<em>You</em> don’t have to be. And hey, even if you were? Distance support is super important. I saw you in the battle with Mara— you had… incredible control of the battlefield.” He nodded. “Taking out all those Shadows… it was really helpful. I didn’t even notice there were… so many stragglers.”</p><p>“O-Oh! It wasn’t… <em>that</em> impressive…” Yuuki frowned, putting his glove back on. “You guys were drawing their attention. Without any of that, uh… ‘pressure’ on me, I could just focus on looking for an opening.” He scratched the back of his head. “If anything, you’re the helpful ones. I was… <em>scared</em>, but I was never in danger. Not once.”</p><p>“The fact remains…” Shiho cut in, a bit of a smile playing at her cheeks. “That Joker got knocked out by a Baton Pass.”</p><p>“...Yeah. It’s kinda’ embarrassing, when you say it like that,” Akira laughed nervously. “But it’s true. Handling Synchronicity… it’s a delicate balance between body and mind. I guess a Baton Pass… or even a One More is enough extra power to throw a wrench in that. Guess I need more practice.”</p><p>“I’ll say…” Kasumi gave him a look. Oh. They were still holding hands. “No more of that today. For a while, at least. Until you learn to use it properly.”</p><p>He sulked. “Yes, dear.”</p><p>“You two are <em>adorable</em>,” Shiho smirked, taking off one of her gloves. “Mind if I get in on this? I wanna’ find out about my… ‘Peter Parker’ vision.”</p><p>“It’s ‘Preternatural’ but… honestly, close enough.” Akira groaned. “Get over here, let’s do this.”</p><p>She stuck her tongue out and did just that.</p><hr/><p>Kind. Considerate. Determined. It seemed the soul of Shiho Suzui was—</p><p>“<strong><em>...Hand.</em></strong>”</p><p>He blinked. ‘H-Huh?’</p><p>His little blurb of surprise echoed through the void of Shiho’s mind. La Maupin, a stark white, stood before him in the darkness, offering a hand of ravelled lace.</p><p>“<strong><em>You came for something. Don’t beat around the bush, monsieur.</em></strong>” She gestured with her hand, outstretched. “<strong><em>Nothing a lady hates more than being kept waiting.</em></strong>”</p><p>‘...Noted.’ He reached out and took it. ‘...I feel like you’re trying to tell me something.’</p><p>“<strong><em>Shiho and I are sides of a coin</em></strong>,” the woman said simply. “<strong><em>Take the hint, monsieur.</em></strong>”</p><p>He flushed. ‘I’m more of a ‘take your time’ kinda’ guy…’</p><p><strong>La Maupin</strong>, Mistress of the Sword</p><p>Level 11, the Pillory Arcana</p><p>
  <em>Captivation: May lower target’s Accuracy/Evasion after attacking. (25% chance)</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Available Skills</span>
</p><p>Zio, Media, Makajama, Rakunda</p><p>
  <span class="u">Current Statistics</span>
</p><p>Strength: 7<br/>Magic: 9<br/>Endurance: 7<br/>Agility: 8<br/>Luck: 4</p><p>
  <span class="u">Unique Ability</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Instinct</strong>
</p><p>The ability to always ‘feel’ the best course for oneself during combat. Gives way to senses beyond normal means— including at its basest level, a cognizance of one’s surroundings despite obstructions.</p><p>
  <strong>Thread of Fate</strong>
</p><p>This Persona possesses a unique structure similar to fabric, and may assume some limited control of her form so long as her core is intact.</p><p>
  <strong>???</strong>
</p><p>???</p><p>Oh. Her Arcana had turned from the Hanged Man to the Pillory. Why? Had something changed between now and yesterday? ...The establishment of the Confidant, maybe?</p><p>And then there was the matter of her abilities. ‘Instinct’, huh? That made enough sense— every Persona user had some innate sense of how to fight, from the moment they Awakened. It seemed this was just some… heightened form of that. Still… it would be very useful in the coming conflict. That is, if she still planned on joining the Thieves when this was all over.</p><p>“<strong><em>We will, don’t you worry.</em></strong>” the woman said simply. “<strong><em>She’s waiting for you, out there. Isn’t it time you made good on your word?</em></strong>”</p><p>‘...They’ve been waiting here a while, haven’t they?’ He let her fingers slip through his own. ‘Don’t worry. From here’s it’s practically a straight shot to the Treasure Room. After that, we can fight to our heart’s content. The day is nearly done.’</p><p>...She sighed.</p><p>“<strong><em>Not quite what I meant. Though, I suppose Shiho was right about you.</em></strong>” La Maupin began to fade from his sight, “<strong><em>Take care of my darling, would you? You hold a treasure in her trust</em></strong>—<strong><em> mind you don't lose it.</em></strong>”</p><p>‘I’ll do everything I can.’ He grinned. ‘...on both fronts.’</p><hr/><p>“You can see through walls.”</p><p>His eyes opened to Shiho’s rather flat expression. “Well, yeah. Haven’t we established that?”</p><p>“Fair enough.” He nodded. “You’re eager to fight, and I’m eager to test it. Why don’t we get back on track? With the path behind the painting you discovered, there isn’t much farther left to go.”</p><p>She grinned, pounding a fist into her palm. The glove appeared in a burst of blue flame. “Then what are we waiting for?”</p><p>Akira moved to stand—</p><p>Oh.</p><p>By his side, Kasumi squeezed his hand once more. “...Are you sure you’re okay, Senpai?”</p><p>...</p><p>“I’m fine, Royale. Thanks to you.” Akira smiled. “I’ll take it easy today. Promise.”</p><p>She seemed to accept that, nodding to herself as she stood. He rose to meet her, never once letting go of her hand. Ah. In his periphery, he saw Yuuki stand from his chair, ready to go.</p><p>“Alright team,” he nodded to each of them. “Let’s get out there.”</p><hr/><p>“<strong><em>Next time, bring your friends!</em></strong>”</p><p>Another battle in the bag. Shiho pulled the hammer back, letting the iron ball fly into her hands. “That thing was a Boss Shadow? I barely broke a sweat.”</p><p>“Like I said, Mara was a tricky target.” Akira holstered his pistol and sheathed his knife. “Something like an <em>Eligor</em>, on the other hand… that’s more up your alley.” He nodded to a nearby column. “Nice shot, by the way. You caught <em>me</em> by surprise.”</p><p>“Thanks!” Yuuki poked his head out from behind that pillar. “...My eyes hurt though. I feel like I forget how to blink, holding a shot for that long.”</p><p>“I hear that’s a common problem!” Kasumi spoke up, helpfully. “Though, I’m sure your tolerance will improve over time. It helps that you have a visor to protect your eyes, too!” She then bowed. “Thank you for protecting me, back there. I’ll return the favor!”</p><p>“O-Oh! Yeah!” Yuuki puffed his chest up with pride. “I sure did, didn’t I? What’s a cavalier without his lance, right?”</p><p>“I think… the horse is the important part there,” Shiho crossed her arms and grinned. “Still, good thinking. It was a lot easier once he couldn’t fight back. Never played keep-away with a <em>spear</em> before, though...”</p><p>As they spoke, Akira knelt by the fallen form of the crimson knight, ashes long since scattered to the air. There in its place lay a gaudy gemstone, one he recognized from previous experience as a key. If he remembered right, there was a statue up ahead with some gem-shaped eyes missing…</p><p>“This Shadow was holding a key,” he reported, "One of a set. There should be another, somewhere around here…” He stood up. “We need it to move forward, so keep a lookout for golden knights.”</p><p>“Like you gotta’ ask?” Shiho pumped her fists. “It’s <em>way</em> more fun fighting those guys! Can’t believe I let that Mara shit get me down.”</p><p>“In that case, you better hide.” Yuuki ducked behind his pillar again. “We’ve got another one, incoming. Five o’ clock.”</p><p>The three frontline thieves quickly found their place among the segments of the floor, rising and falling like the pulse of a heartbeat. Peeking around the corner, the Phantom Thief leader held up a closed fist, waiting for the Shadow to appear. He didn’t have to wait long. As soon as the gilded guard entered his vision— and burned into his retinas with its golden glare, mind you— he gave the signal.</p><p>“Show me your true form!”</p><p>The guard’s mask flew across the room, smacking against the tower wall with a splat. Wait, what? Oh. Apparently, it turned to Shadow goop before it ever reached its little landing zone. In the time it took to travel, the knight captain had dissolved, reforming as the familiar red frame of Eligor. And… if you were hoping it was missing some body mass or something, with its mask across the room? Akira was right there with you. Unfortunately, the Phantom Thieves were never quite so lucky.</p><p>“<strong><em>Asinine knaves!</em></strong>” The cavalier brandished his pike. “<strong><em>You will pay for your insolence!</em></strong>”</p><p>“Funny,” Shiho twirled her hammer, cocky smirk ever-present. “That’s what the last three said.”</p><p>“<strong><em>!!</em></strong>”</p><p>The Shadow roared and snapped at the reins. With an earsplitting bray, the cognitive steed reared up on its hind legs and charged, deadset on running them down. The thieves prepared for battle— Shiho threw away her mask, rushing forward to meet them.</p><p>“Persona!!”</p><p>La Maupin spun her blade with graceful flourish. As she did, the mounted knight seemed to… shake, as an orb of negative energy sapped his strength. Her job complete, the no-stress noblesse merely stepped aside, taking cover behind a nearby tile slab as the battle commenced.</p><p>“Show them, Cendrillon!!”</p><p>Softened up by the Rakunda, the Eligor found no footing against Cendrillon’s powerful Kouga spell. The knight was blown from his horse, though he rolled to his feet with surprising dexterity, given… y’know, the armor and all. The Shadow simply rose to full height and thrust his spear forward.</p><p>“<strong><em>Damn you, mongrel!</em></strong>” Eligor swung his weapon forth, again and again. “<strong><em>To think, I’d have to stoop to your level!</em></strong>”</p><p>“If it’s any consolation?” Akira dodged each of his swipes with ease. “You’re still very tall without the horse.”</p><p>“<strong><em>Bastard!</em></strong>”</p><p>“Oi, Caliber!” Shiho whistled. “Got something for me?”</p><p>Seemingly at her beck and call, an arrow flew as if from nowhere. Wise to her tricks however, the knight moved at the sound of a bowstring and deftly whirled the shaft of his spear to block it. “<strong><em>Fool! I will not fall for such paltry ploys!</em></strong>”</p><p>“Then why <em>did</em> you?”</p><p>“<strong><em>!?</em></strong>”</p><p>The knight turned a moment too late. A spiralling sphere of blue wisps filled his vision as the will to fight fled his body, leaving only confusion behind. Or Forgetfulness, rather. Confusion was a different thing.</p><p>“It’s called a <em>distraction</em>,” Shiho smirked triumphantly. “...Wait, you can’t hear me right now, can you?”</p><p>“<strong><em>...Hm?</em></strong>” The knight shook his head. “<strong><em>And who might you be? Have you lost your way, wandering our King’s noble halls? Allow me to assist you.</em></strong>”</p><p>...The girl wrinkled her nose. “You can ‘assist me’ by giving me that key you have. Then be on your merry way.”</p><p>“<strong><em>...Why yes, of course.</em></strong>” Eligor nodded, despite himself. “<strong><em>Here. Take it.</em></strong>”</p><p>Reaching into his pocket— an impressive feat in armor, that— the knight withdrew a gleaming jewel. He placed it in her hand without a second thought.</p><p>“Thanks,” Shiho turned around and began to walk away. “Get ‘em, Maupin.”</p><p>The knight’s eyes widened with clarity behind his helm. “<strong><em>Wh-What? No, wait</em></strong>—<strong><em>!!</em></strong>”</p><p>Whatever pleas he could muster were lost to the breeze. The bolt of lightning struck true— with all that armor, he was practically a lightning rod. The crimson knight was fried like a lobster, shell and all. Smoke billowed from the gaps, his metal tainted the color of rust... But soon even that turned to black, as the soul departed this realm for the next.</p><p>Shiho saw none of it. She just walked up and plopped the eye right into his hand. “There ya’ go. Thank me later.”</p><p>“...Or I could thank you now.” Akira breathed a laugh. “Nice work, Spinner. And great plan, Caliber. You seem to be doing well, on that front.”</p><p>“Y-You think so?” The boy poked his head out again. “Then I’m glad I can help! I feel like I’m getting the hang of this!”</p><p>“Good! Because I think you’re ready.” Joker looked ahead. “Normally, after securing a Treasure route, we do a second pass of the Palace on the way out. Just for some extra training.” He looked to them. “And we can still do that, if you like. But so far… I think you’re all doing great. I’m feeling really good about this.”</p><p>“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” Shiho smirked. “More fighting means more heads to smash.”</p><p>“...I can’t tell if you’re an ally of justice, or just a battle junkie.” Yuuki sweatdropped. “But it’s getting kind of late, isn’t it? Royale-senpai probably has practice soon.”</p><p>“Oh!” Kasumi gasped. “How considerate of you! I still have a bit of time before I have to leave... But thank you!”</p><p>“I know I’ve asked this before, but will you <em>really</em> be alright?” Akira frowned. “Even toward the end when I was used to it, going into the Metaverse still… really… tough...”</p><p>
  <em>!!</em>
</p><p>He saw the way she smiled. He knew what she was going to say. And from the knowing grins all around, he definitely wasn’t the only one. </p><p>“...Don’t you say it.”</p><p>Three smiles widened.</p><p>“...Don’t you dare.”</p><p>Three breaths were taken.</p><p>“C’mon, don’t do this to me, <em>please!!</em>”</p><p>And in perfect harmony— a Synchronicity of its own?</p><p>“Nooooooooo<em>ooooo—!!!!!</em>”</p><p>“It’s because you don’t stretch!”</p><p>His cry of anguish could be heard for miles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you were wondering about the All-Out Attacks, Shiho's Finishing Touch backdrop says "Out of the Spotlight, Into the Sun". Yuuki's says "One Shot, One Kill". And there's another reason Shiho's name is Spinner— nothing plot related, just something I find kinda' funny. And there's a theme around Yuuki's Finishing Touch voice lines. I know you've only heard one so far, but do you think you can guess what they are?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Another Ideology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some new faces, this time around. Still, Akira will never lose sight of what's important.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Talking”, ‘Thinking’, “<strong>Igor/Yaldabaoth</strong>”, “<span class="u">Velvet Room Attendant</span>”, “<em>Morgana</em>”, “<strong><em>Persona/Shadow</em></strong>”, “<em><span class="u">Jose/Phone</span></em>”</p>
<hr/><p>Another shitty day off the shitty calendar.</p><p>Ryuji Sakamoto grumbles to himself, letting his stupid school shoes slap their stupid school soles into the stupid school floor. Three whole goddamn hours of his life, wasted. <em>Wasted.</em> And for what? Some shitty teacher’s ego trip?</p><p>“Fuckin’ Ushimaru…” The blond let his shoe locker slam open. “Not <em>my</em> fault your teaching sucks ass…”</p><p>A twenty-three percent on a pop quiz wasn’t… the <em>greatest</em> score in the world. But to his credit, the bottle-blond track traitor didn’t have an absence to his name. Not this year, at least. He’d attended every lecture, every day for the past however-many weeks... Tardies notwithstanding. And <em>apparently</em>, that fact had <em>not</em> worked in his favor. Because if he was <em>there?</em> If he was <em>present</em>, but everyone <em>else</em> scored well? </p><p>That just meant Ryuji Sakamoto was… ‘lazy’. Or ‘stupid’. Or ‘<em>slow</em>’. Usually that last one— it doubled as a barb toward his track team days. And boy, did Ushimaru love that. Someone must’ve shit in his breakfast or somethin’, ‘cause the old man was on the <em>warpath</em> today. He and that shitty ‘guidance counselor’ had a fuckin’ <em>field day</em>, tearing into him; they dropped the S-bomb at <em>least</em> a hundred times. Seriously... what kinda’ teacher takes time outta’ their day to rip on students? Don’t you got papers to push, asshole? Predators to ignore?</p><p>“Now, all the trains are gonna’ be fuckin’ crowded…” he kicked off the school slippers and reached for his sneakers. “And I gotta’ call my mom and tell her why I’m late…”</p><p>Bang! The locker door shuts with a metallic crack, and the telltale creak of a busted hinge. No surprise. The thing’d been broken long as he could remember… it’d always been that way. Not like the school was in any hurry to fix it. They had more <em>important</em> things to worry about, like their <em>precious volleyball team</em>.</p><p>God, just thinking about it pissed him off.</p><p>On went the shoes, laced tight and steady. Did he forget anything? Putting one leg over the other, he stood and pat the pockets of his pants— left, right, and rear. Nope, he had his keys, his train pass… and some spare change from lunch. Huh. </p><p>...You know what? Today <em>sucked</em>. He could go for a drink. Maybe somethin’ fizzy would take his mind off it all.</p><p>Scooping together what he could, Ryuji jammed the two coins back in his pocket and made his way toward the school gate. Just down the street were two vending machines— a landmark he’d used plenty of times on races ‘round campus, back when he… was still…</p><p>Damn it.</p><p>Kickin’ a rock down the road was second nature— the worn sole of his sneaker made barely a sound against the pavement. The small stone bounced along ‘til it hit the curb and fell through the gutter. Perfect shot. Years ago, he’d pump his fist and smile. These days… well, little victories weren’t much. But they were all he had to count on.</p><p>That thought in mind, he stepped around the corner.</p><p>“And that’s when the new kid caught the—… Oh. S-Sakamato…”</p><p>A young couple quickly shut their mouths at the sight of Shujin’s infamous idiot punk. All he had to do was stand there with his typical scowl, as they quickly dropped their drinks in the trash and walked off— heads down, eyes anywhere but his. From the sound, those cans were still half-full… But what’s a few wasted yen when there’s <em>Sakamoto</em> to deal with. Right?</p><p>Tossing that thought in the trash where it belonged, Ryuji stepped forward with his coins out. A hundred and a fifty. Manta was a hundred thirty, so… He popped the two in and made his choice.</p><p>“Wh-Whoa!”</p><p>All he did was hit the button and suddenly the whole thing lit up like a firecracker. There was music playin’ outta’ nowhere and… Oh. Looks like he won a prize. A free soda! Lucky him.</p><p>‘Nice! Let’s see…’ Ryuji rubbed his hands together. ‘Second Maid, Earl Green, or… wait, that’s <em>it?</em>’ he scratched his head. ‘...Dammit, I don’t like either of these. And neither does mom…’</p><p>A girl cleared her throat.</p><p>‘The Manta button’s red... Did I really get the last one?’ he frowns at the bottle in his hand. ‘Or maybe they just don’t let you pick the same thing twice?’</p><p>“...Excuse me.”</p><p>‘Nah, there’s no way,” he shook his head, ‘I’ve totally doubled up before, so I guess they’re just sold out… Still. What should I—?”</p><p>“Sakamoto-kun.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Jerking his head around to whoever the <em>hell</em> was actually talking to him, Ryuji Sakamoto found himself face to face with…</p><p>“...Oh.” he slumped. “It’s just you.”</p><p>Makoto Niijima crosses her arms. “And what’s <em>that</em> supposed to mean?” she huffed. “You could afford to treat your Senpai with a little more respect.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” he waved her off, turning back to his dilemma. “Did you need something, my <em>esteemed</em> Madame President? Or can this lowly peasant get on with his day?”</p><p>“Esteemed—?!” she scoffed. “...Fine then. I was <em>going</em> to use the vending machine, Sakamoto. Would you stop being so <em>slow?</em>”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>He grit his teeth.</p><p>“Whatever. Knock yourself out.” Ryuji tucked the Manta into his bag. “I’m outta’ here.”</p><p>True to his word, off he went. Makoto simply glared as he stomped away, around the corner and out of sight… Then she sighed, all to herself.</p><p>“...What a bother.”</p><p>Reaching into her school bag, she withdrew her little Buchimaru coin purse. An Earl Green was a hundred and thirty… huh? The buttons had already changed from white to green— waiting for a selection. And… hey! There were still some coins in the change slot. But Sakamoto was holding a drink… had he meant to buy another?</p><p>...Great. Now she felt guilty.</p><p>Ordering her tea and pocketing the change, Makoto Niijima stares out to the street where he’d gone… Another frown set in. Ugh. This was going to eat at her, wasn’t it?</p><p>Tomorrow then. Tomorrow she’d make it right.</p>
<hr/><p>“...A-Aaaa…”</p><p>The team’s triumphant return from the Metaverse was punctuated by the croak of a dying soul. Akira and Kasumi turned to see… Shiho and Yuuki, eyes wide but frozen in place. The Phantom Thief leader couldn’t help but laugh, knowing <em>exactly</em> what was going on.</p><p>“Oh? Having trouble there?” he smirked. “What’s the matter? Perhaps you didn’t… <em>stretch</em> enough? <em>Ow!</em>”</p><p>Kasumi had poked him on the forehead. “Be nice.” She looked to her teammates. “It looks like your bodies are catching up to you. You’ll adjust over time…” The little athlete hummed, reaching into her bag. “...but for now, I recommend a warm compress, and a massage to sore areas if you can. If that doesn’t help, try taking an ice bath tonight, and stretching again before bed.”</p><p>“...A massage sounds nice.” Yuuki squeaked out. “...Hey, Kurusu. When you said we should take a break tomorrow, and I got all bummed out? Sorry. Totally get it now.”</p><p>“...As much as I wanna’ say ‘I told you so’...” Akira shriveled under a pointed look from his partner. “...You’re right. I did mean what I said. Two days of action, back to back isn’t good for us. Not this early on.” He stood tall, as their leader. “If we want our odds high as they can be, we’ll take the weekend off and do the op on Monday. No earlier than that.”</p><p>He glanced toward the school as he said so. The group had emerged safely within the alley before the school gate— far from the notice of any passerbys. Passersby? Passersbyes? Um. Onlookers. That was a word. And there weren’t many of them. It had been a full three hours since school had let out. Club meetings were coming to a close, and team practice was winding down… So the grounds at large were practically empty. The thieves were in the clear.</p><p>“...Monday’s good. I’ll take it,” Shiho nodded, attempting to roll out her shoulder. “Oh god, I haven’t felt this bad since prelims last year.”</p><p>“You and I remember prelims very differently…” Yuuki muttered, trying to get his fingers to work. “I think I was too drunk on victory to feel anything else.”</p><p>“Oh,” Akira offered a hand, which the boy took. They began unlocking each of his digits, individually. “That’s right. You guys won the championship last year, didn’t you? Nice going.”</p><p>“Pfft. Like we had a choice.” Shiho spat. “That dickwad coach of ours wouldn’t accept anything less.”</p><p>...Another sore spot then. “...Sorry,” he said, “If it’s any consolation, he’ll be gone by Tuesday.”</p><p>
  <em>!!</em>
</p><p>A set of pops and cracks as Shiho forces her hand into a fist.</p><p>“If <em>this</em> is what I gotta’ do to kick that bastard out,” she glared, determined. “I’m willing to do all this and <em>more</em>.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“Good. I’ll be counting on you.” Akira nods. Then squints. “...How are your fingers?”</p><p>“...in excruciating pain.” she whimpers in a tiny voice. “That was cool though, right?”</p><p>“Yes, Senpai. You were very cool.” Kasumi smiles, finally withdrawing a heat pack from her bag. “Here. Take this home with you. It’ll help with the swelling.”</p><p>“Thanks…” Shiho grimaces. “This was the hand I blew up, isn’t it? Ugh… why do I keep doing this to myself?”</p><p>“Instinct, I guess?” Akira shrugged. “Although… it’s a pretty impractical ability if it makes you hurt yourself like that.”</p><p>“Again. I’d do all this and more.” the volleyball ace waggled her fingers to show she’d recovered. “Now, are we doing anything else today? Please say yes.” then froze as they cramped up again. “Or don’t. Actually, please don’t.”</p><p>“...No. We’re done for now.” their leader looked to the group. “You’ve all done great work today. Really, I mean that.” he smiles. “Take the next two days to rest. Saturday, we’ll meet up after school and prepare the Calling Card. Monday, we make our move.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Yuuki nods. “What about practice? Should we keep ditching?”</p><p>“...I’ll leave that to you. If you want my opinion, you definitely don’t have to.” Akira addressed them both. “But whatever you do, be careful. Staying safe is our highest priority.”</p><p>“Roger that,” he laughs. “Ditching it is, then.”</p><p>“What about me?” Shiho speaks up, “Should I keep telling Ann to stay home, or…?”</p><p>...That was a good question. </p><p>Last time around, today was… <em>the day</em>. In theory, it <em>should</em> be safe now… but still. If there was any chance she could get hurt— any chance at all— it was too risky. There was too much at stake to stick to half-measures. </p><p>“I think the worst of it is over, but...” Akira shakes his head, “You can never be too careful. If you can convince her to keep it up ‘til Monday, that’d be great.”</p><p>“...Got it.” she nods to him, “Any idea what I should say?”</p><p>“You know her best,” he shrugs, “I’ll leave that to you, too.”</p><p>Shiho hums in thought.</p><p>“...I’ll think of something,” she sighs, pulling out her phone. “It looks like she’s been texting me all day… I should go see her.”</p><p>“That’s a good idea! I hope Takamaki-senpai’s okay...” Kasumi checks her phone as well. “...I should be going soon.” She bowed. “Thank you for your hard work, everyone! Take care not to fall asleep on the train home~!”</p><p>She departs with a smile and a wave, her three comrades offering the same. The gymnast’s bouncy red hair and bouncier red ribbon soon turned a corner to the street, well on her way to the station. Akira faced the others, ready to do the same.</p><p>“Alright, I texted her. I should go too.” Shiho beat him to it. “...Actually, Akira. Do you wanna’ come with me? To see Ann, I mean.”</p><p>...</p><p>Akira shook his head. “It’s probably better if I don’t. She doesn’t know me too well, and… today must’ve been confusing. Whatever she needs to hear, it should come from you.”</p><p>“...You’re lucky I agree,” she grins, “Otherwise, I’d be pissed you hung me out to dry.”</p><p>Shiho throws a wave over her shoulder, walking toward the Oedo Line. Soon, she too was out of sight, leaving only Akira and…</p><p>“...Hey, Kurusu?”</p><p>Yuuki. Standing around, grinding his heels into the pavement like he had in this very spot, not three hours ago. In the Metaverse, anyway. It seemed the ‘Caliber’ name and all its bluster hadn’t bled over to this world. Not quite yet.</p><p>So Akira nods. “What’s up, man…?”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>The boy says nothing. Just… scrapes his shoes a bit more.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“...Hey, Kurusu?”</p><p>“Yes, Yuuki?”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>He finally looks him in the eye.</p><p>“Are you busy?”</p><p>…</p><p>Akira shakes his head. “C’mon. You wanna’ talk, right?” He tilts his head toward the station. “Here. Let’s grab dinner. You like curry?”</p><p>The new thief swallows, nodding wordlessly. Together, the two boys make their way toward Yongen-Jaya...</p>
<hr/><p>A knock on the door.</p><p>Thinking quickly, Ann frizzes up her hair, scrunched up her bedsheets, and double-checks the blush she’d applied about her nose. Looking down, the unused, crumpled up tissues she’d stuffed into the trash can spilled out on the floor. Everything was in place. The stage was set. The self-proclaimed masterful method-actress was ready to go. </p><p>“Who is—? *ahem*...” she coughs into her hand and sniffles dramatically. “...Who is it?”</p><p>“Terribly sorry to disturb you, Ann-dear.” Her caretaker, Nagato-san. “But Suzui-san is here to see you.”</p><p>
  <em>!!</em>
</p><p>Quickly, she sits up straight, running a hand through her hair. Checks her clothes and smoothes out any wrinkles. Glances around the room. Still a mess. Throws her pillows back on the bed. Straightens out the carpet. Crumples her laundry and throws it in the hamper. Makes her bed. Checks the mirror. Looks good. Perfect.</p><p>Ready.</p><p>“O-Okay!” she calls. “Y-You can come in now…”</p><p>The door opens up to Shiho Suzui, proudly flashing a grin she just couldn’t hide. Behind her, Nagato bows and disappears down the hall, leaving them to their business. Ann just stares, completely… <em>dumbstruck</em> that the girl who’d been on her mind all day— kept her <em>waiting</em> all day was suddenly… here. Fallen right into her lap, so to speak. And she was just… standing there? Smiling? Like <em>nothing</em> was wrong? Like <em>nothing</em> had happened?</p><p>Ann crosses her arms. “You’ve got a lot of explaining to do.”</p><p>“I know.” Shiho strolls in, casual as ever. “You’re not gonna’ believe this.”</p><p>And shuts the door behind her.</p>
<hr/><p>The bell rang as the door closed.</p><p>“Welcome… Oh?” Sakura’s voice as they entered. “Who’s this? Another friend of yours?”</p><p>Café Leblanc was the same as ever. Same comfy atmosphere, same coffee/curry/smoke smell, same old customers, same old Boss. The man stood behind the counter with his usual cigarette and trademark scowl. Was it… <em>safe</em> to smoke in a restaurant like that? It was <em>legal</em>, sure. And it never got too bad with the windows open in the attic, but… still, it felt like a health code violation.</p><p>“G-Good evening sir…” Yuuki bowed behind him. “I’m Yuuki Mishima… a friend of Kurusu’s. Sorry to bother you.”</p><p>The man’s eyes narrowed at his live-in ward. </p><p>“You sure make a lot of friends for a delinquent, kid.” he took a long drag, “...Polite ones, too.”</p><p>Akira quirked a brow. “Has this convinced you that maybe I’m… <em>not</em> a delinquent?”</p><p>“That ain’t what the papers say,” his guardian waved it off, cutting through the fumes as he did. “But whatever. I’m sure this’ll look good in my report.” Sakura grinned. “Now. You kids hungry? My treat.”</p><p>“O-Oh!” Yuuki held out his wallet. “It’s fine, I can pay.”</p><p>“It’s no trouble,” the man lets out a hearty laugh. “Just sit tight. Hope you like curry.”</p><p>And he disappears into the kitchen. Deciding to take initiative, Akira leads his friend past the entrance to a pair of seats at the bar. The two left their bags by their feet, and fell into a comfortable quiet… until the light of the TV caught their eye. Hard to ignore when the rest of the place is so damn dark.</p><p>“—<em><span class="u">for her upcoming tour, ‘Sapphire’!</span></em>” the announcer said, “<em><span class="u">In related news, fellow TakuraPro idol Kanami ‘Kanamin’ Mashita has announced her new single ‘Dropkick’ just last Saturday, pitting her release date against rival company Lemniscate’s own Star Lilina...</span></em>”</p><p>Akira hummed at the news. “You into idols at all, Mishima?”</p><p>“H-Huh? Me?” the boy’s eyebrows scrunched up. “...Not really. I mean, kinda’. But not more than anyone else, y’know?”</p><p>“...Uh-huh.” Sharp grey eyes gleamed. “That’s a shame. I brought a Risette poster when I moved, but I don’t have anywhere to put it. I was looking to give it away.”</p><p>…</p><p>“...I… guess I could take that off your hands.”</p><p>Ahh... what an honest reply. Akira could only laugh to himself as the plates were brought out, piping hot as always.</p><p>“Alright you two,” Boss set down two cups of coffee as well. “Feel free to head on up, once you finish. Got another errand to run.”</p><p>On went the white hat and coat. The man tapped the ends of his cigarette into the ashtray and strolled right on through, letting the doorbell ring as he passed. Looking around, it seemed that even the back booth was empty— the usual cinema critic must have left when their topic turned to idols. Pfft. That was just like him. Always ahead of the curve...</p><p>“...So,” Akira mumbled a prayer and began to eat. “...What’s on your mind?”</p><p>…</p><p>The cafe was silent. Boss had muted the TV before he left. All he could hear was the drone of the aircon, the hiss of the stove, and clink and clatter of flatware on plates. Apparently, Yuuki was the type to mix the curry into his rice before he ate it. And judging by the way his eyes lit up, he had no regrets.</p><p>“...Wow.” the boy swallowed. “You were right, this is good.”</p><p>“Think that now?” Akira took a bite of his own. “Try it with the coffee. It’s like, scientifically engineered to be better.”</p><p>Yuuki rolled his eyes, as he moved to take a sip. “Yeah, right. I’ll believe it when I—”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“...Wow.”</p><p>“Right?” It was only natural that he promote the recipe. He lived here, after all. “Sakura-san’s curry is a <em>knockout</em>. Crazy stuff.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Everything he said had gone in one ear, out the other. Yuuki Mishima was <em>driven</em>, taking careful spoonfuls of rice and curry in equal measure, doling it out cautiously to pace his progress. He had to make his coffee last— the master of the cafe was gone, after all. There were no refills. No do-overs. Seems Yuuki was the type to appreciate a good meal…</p><p>…</p><p>...Ah, well. Whatever he wanted to talk about must’ve been important... but it could wait. Whatever it was, it could wait.</p><p>“Take your time, buddy.” Akira smiled to himself. “Just take your time.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Ran into your boyfriend today.”</p><p>It was the type of comment that leapt from your lips once you thought it. After all, to Coach Marina Hiraguchi? The Yoshizawa twins were a <em>joy</em> to tease— especially their youngest. And frankly, with… the accident barely behind them? A little levity would do her good. That’s what Marina thought, anyway.</p><p>“...Oh?” </p><p>Sumire Yoshizawa tilts her head.</p><p>“You ran into Akira-senpai? That’s great!” she smiled. “He’s not my boyfriend though.”</p><p>...And there went that plan.</p><p>It was… a sight to see. Sumire with that ribbon, tied into her hair. The way she stood, the way she moved, the way she <em>smiled</em>… The two were twins, but they’d never been <em>identical</em>. So, to see her— to see <em>Kasumi</em>… in Sumire’s skin? It was just… eerie. Something so… familiar. So routine. A near <em>perfect</em> imitation. And yet...</p><p>It was just that. An imitation. The slightest difference and the whole thing came crashing down. Sumire Yoshizawa was <em>not</em> Kasumi. A simple fact. A matter of course. So watching her <em>act</em> like… like someone she <em>wasn’t?</em> And with a face that bore shadows of that <em>self</em>… If it were anyone else, it’d be laughable. But with Sumire, it felt… so <em>viscerally wrong.</em></p><p>Marina swallowed.</p><p>...But everyone deals with trauma differently. That’s what the doctor said. Or… what Shin’ichi said the doctor said. “If this is what Yoshizawa-san needs to cope, then who are we to judge? With everything that’s happened, her mind is struggling to understand. She’s just holding on to what she knows best.” These were the therapist’s words, verbatim. “In time, perhaps, she will come to realize. But as of now, her psyche is too fractured to try anything reckless. Let her reacclimate herself to daily life, and maintain her appointments with me. When I think she’s ready… we’ll broach the subject.”</p><p>So the man had said. Sumire’s first appointment was a few weeks ago, the last Friday of March. Whether it worked or not, it felt too early to say… The doctor suggested he meet with the girl every two weeks to gauge her progress— they’d just met again this past Friday. And Marina still had her doubts... but when Monday came around? The girl was… different. Happier. Brighter. Barging into the gym with that new boyfriend of hers. It wasn’t something <em>Sumire</em> would do… but it definitely wasn’t something Kasumi would do either. And to Marina? That was progress.</p><p>She was still… a bit uneasy, on the matter. Seeing her students rolled into one like that… It was a little disturbing. But if she was out there, making friends…? Maybe <em>they</em> could help her… in ways she couldn’t. And for that reason, despite her worries Marina Hiraguchi let it be. For now.</p><p>“Right. Akira ‘not-Sumire’s-boyfriend’ Kurusu,” she joked. “He asked me if he could attend one of my lessons… You didn’t tell me he was a freerunner though. Pretty impressive for a boy his age.”</p><p>…’Kasumi’ blinked.</p><p>…</p><p>Blinked again.</p><p>…?</p><p>Aaaand one more time.</p><p>…<em>!!</em></p><p>Ding! The proverbial lightbulb.</p><p>“Oh! Yes! Senpai… <em>freeruns!</em>” the girl hid her sweat with a smile. “He’s mostly self-taught, but you’re right! He’s very impressive!” Her mouth twitched. “Though… his warm-up routine could use some work…”</p><p>...Marina tilted her head, gesturing to the gym. “You’re not judging him by <em>our</em> standards, are you?” Her student shook her head, no. “Then… how do you mean? Is he stretching the wrong muscle groups?”</p><p>The gymnast’s eyes gleamed. </p><p>“Something like that…”</p>
<hr/><p>...Akira sneezed.</p><p>“Wha—!?” Yuuki shot up in his chair. “O-Oh… you surprised me.”</p><p>The two had finished their curry in the minutes passed. Coffee too. All there was left was the hum of the fan, the TV’s closed captions, and the elephant in the room. One he dare not touch… Instead, Akira took some of Takuto’s advice: </p><p>“When someone suffers through a traumatic experience? It’s important to let them breathe.” the doctor had said. “Let them have the first word. Don’t try and rush them— they don’t need the pressure. When they’re ready to talk, they’ll talk.”</p><p>To that end, Akira had done his best <em>not</em> to… pressure the boy. Instead, he’d merely leaned into the counter with his elbow and… stared straight ahead, calm as can be. He wasn’t spacing out or anything; the other boy had his full attention. But throwing down for a staring contest and putting the kid on blast wouldn’t help <em>anyone</em>, least of all Yuuki. And if all he could do was wait? If that’s what Yuuki needed? That’s what he’d do.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“...Kurusu?”</p><p>Akira turned to him. Not too fast. Not too slow. “What’s up?”</p><p>…</p><p>Yuuki’s eyebrows were practically knit together. His hands were tense. His face was pale, paler than usual. And his eyes were…</p><p>...looking back at him, now.</p><p>“...Thank you.”</p><p>…</p><p>Akira kept his voice even. “...For what?”</p><p>…</p><p>Yuuki frowned. “...for… believing in me… I guess.”</p><p>…</p><p>Akira nodded. “I see. You’re welcome.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“...Hey, Kurusu?”</p><p>He nods once more. “What is it, Yuuki?”</p><p>…</p><p>The boy turns to face him.</p><p>“I want to be a Phantom Thief.”</p><p>Akira breathes a laugh. “You already are… though, that’s not what you <em>mean</em>, is it?”</p><p>...He shakes his head.</p><p>“I know you said you wouldn’t… <em>accept</em> our answer, ‘til the change of heart… even though you know we want to. But still…” Yuuki leaned in. “I… I won’t let this go. Kurusu, in just the past two days, I’ve felt… more <em>alive</em> than I’ve ever been.” He stared into his open hands. “Being in the Metaverse, beating bad guys? Helping people? Making a difference? More than <em>school,</em> more than <em>volleyball</em>, it’s like... it’s like I finally know what I can do! Like I finally have a <em>purpose!</em> I finally matter!”</p><p>“<em>I’m finally not a ‘zero’!</em>”</p><p>His mouth didn’t move. He must not have said it. That was the old Yuuki talking— the Mishima he knew. Akira could never forget: the bullies, the extortion, the boy’s Shadow… and his courage. The courage that defined him, from then on. </p><p>Akira closed his eyes...</p><p>“<em>Phantom Thieves! Can you hear us!?</em>”</p><p>...and smiled at the memory.</p><p>“I hear your resolve.” His leader accepted that. Graciously. “...And as you might expect, my answer still stands.” But before the boy could slump… “However. You already knew that, didn’t you?” Joker crosses one leg over the other, and turns to face his precious comrade. “This is about something else… So how can I help you?”</p><p>...</p><p>“...I want to learn.” Yuuki grit his teeth, fire in his eyes. “Teach me everything. If there’s <em>anything</em> I can do, <em>show</em> me. <em>Anything.</em>” His hands found their way into fists. “I don’t just want to be a Phantom Thief who effects change. I want to be a Phantom Thief who leaves a mark. A calling card for the <em>world</em> to see. To <em>remember</em>. I want to be... the best that I <em>can</em> be.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>Akira breathed.</p><p>“Once more, I acknowledge your determination.” He did his best to remain neutral. “You want practical advice? I’ll help you with that. Physical training? You got it.” Akira leveled his gaze. “But if there’s one thing— the most <em>important</em> lesson I can teach you about being a Phantom Thief? It’s this.”</p><p>...Yuuki awaited his words with bated breath.</p><p>Akira sighed.</p><p>“Don’t let it consume you.”</p><p>...And he could only blink in surprise. “H-Huh?”</p><p>His leader smiled wryly.</p><p>“Before I gained this power, I was… less than worthless. At least in the eyes of my peers.” Akira closed his eyes, reminiscing. “I went from the guy no one cared about to... the guy <em>everyone</em> cared about. In all the wrong ways. ‘Criminal’, they called me. ‘Scum’ and ‘Garbage’ too.” He breathed a laugh. “It was like that for a while… I tried to run away but I couldn’t. It felt like… I was trapped in a box, on display. I could tip the thing over, any way I liked— any <em>direction</em>. But there was never a way out. Never an escape. And… it wore on me. It really did.”</p><p>His eyes opened.</p><p>“That’s when I got this power. And I used it for my own gain.” He stared off into the distance. “I said it was for ‘justice’... and it was, at first. But I… lost sight of what was important.” His eyes wandered to where the Sayuri would be. “I was the leader, with no one to reel me in. Worse still, I dragged the others into the same… <em>hole</em>, I’d fallen into. And worst of all...” He rubs a phantom pain in his forehead. “When it came down to it? It was everyone else, who paid for my mistakes. The people that relied on me. They were my responsibility, and… I failed. I <em>failed</em> them.”</p><p>He looks right at Yuuki.</p><p>“I let this power drive me.” Joker said simply. “But it drove me too far. The ability to change hearts is a dangerous one. You can’t brute force through your problems— there’s too much at stake. You have to treat each target with the gravity it deserves.” He spoke slowly. “Not to say we can’t have fun while doing it. Just that… we can’t lose sight of our goal.” He nods to him. “Phantom Thieves work in the shadows. That’s not an aesthetic choice. We’re not in it for the fame or fortune. At the end of the day, taking down scumbags like Kamoshida is what we do. It’s who we are. But it’s not <em>all</em> we are.”</p><p>He pointed to himself.</p><p>“As leader, I do all sorts of things in and out of the Metaverse. I manage our resources, maintain our network, <em>lead</em> us in battle…” He puts his hand down. “But I also like to read. I find time to help out around the store, or hang out with friends. Go fishing by the pond, or batting at the cages. What I’m saying is…</p><p>I may be Joker, yes. But before that, I’m Akira Kurusu.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“...I might’ve…” Yuuki squints. “I’m sorry. I go… <em>overboard</em> sometimes. I’m working on it.”</p><p>…</p><p>“It’s fine. I… sorta’ went of the rails there, too.” Akira smiled sheepishly. “It’s just… you reminded me of <em>me</em>, is all. You tend to be familiar with your own problems, and… I have a lot to say to myself, apparently.” He shook his head. “But your enthusiasm is… Well, it’s not a <em>problem</em> or anything, man. If something makes you happy, then… isn’t that a good thing?”</p><p>“...That’s awfully positive of you,” the boy sighs. “But it’s gotten me in trouble before… and it’s just like you said. I have a lot to say to myself too. When you deal with it on a daily basis, you get… I dunno’, really <em>aware</em> of it. But also weirdly… immune, to it. Does that make sense?”</p><p>“If you can identify it at all, that’s plenty aware. Wouldn’t you say?” Akira shrugged. “I can’t speak to your experience, but from the few days I’ve known you, you seem just fine. Besides, that sort of… <em>energy?</em>” He breathed a smile. “I can work with that. You want to be a good thief? Let’s put that passion to use. What do you say?”</p><p>He held out a hand.</p><p>…</p><p>“...Do you believe in everyone you’ve just met?” Yuuki eyes the hand warily. “Or are you just the sweet-talking type of guy?”</p><p>“Not <em>everyone</em>. But I’d like to think I’m a good judge of character.” Glaring exceptions aside. “I’m serious. You’ve got heart, Yuuki. And if you’re worried about staying on track, don’t worry. We’ve got your back.” He jerked a thumb toward himself. “I’m your leader, right? Let me guide you. We’ll do this together.”</p><p>…</p><p>“...I guess you’re a sweet-talker then,” he sighs, taking that hand. “Is that the type of thing you’re gonna’ be teaching me?”</p><p>“No.” Akira made a face, “And I’m begging you to never call me that again.”</p><p>Their laughter could be heard through the streets of Yongen-jaya.</p>
<hr/><p>“Oh? Where’s your friend?”</p><p>Around an hour had passed. In the time it took for the Boss to return, his cafe’s attic tenant had taken the time to wash the dishes, running ‘em under soap in the sink and racking them to dry. Of course, he hadn’t started immediately. The boy had waited until—</p><p>“Yuuki had to leave,” Akira answered, without looking up. “But he told me to thank you for the meal. It was… ‘the greatest curry he’s ever had’.”</p><p>“Huh. High praise. Shame I couldn’t hear it for myself,” Sakura remarked, “Not like your other friend, who stuck around. How’s she doing by the way?”</p><p>“Oh, Kasumi? She’s great,” he dried his hands on a towel. “We hung out a bit after school today… she had practice though, so she couldn’t stay long.”</p><p>It was a half-truth, at best. Three hours is definitely more than ‘a <em>bit</em>’. But frankly, considering how much he’d imposed yesterday? Akira was rather keen on keeping <em>that</em> particular fact to himself. After all, Sakura was still pretty apprehensive about him staying out too late— or even going out at all! And... that could be a big problem, going forward… He really had to set aside some time and build the man’s trust again.</p><p>...Next week? Next week sounds good. Next week it was, then.</p><p>“Practice?” the man moved behind the counter, pressing some buttons on the register. “So Kasumi-chan’s an athlete then? What’s she play?”</p><p>“Rhythmic gymnastics. She’s really good, too!” Akira finally turned to face him. “Her specialty’s the ribbon, and it’s… awesome to watch. I think I have some clips on my phone—<em>?</em>”</p><p>His once-surrogate father let out a hearty laugh.</p><p>“...Don’t have to prove it to me. I’ll just take your word for it,” he smirked. “You seem awful fond of this girl. You said you’ve know her ‘bout a year?”</p><p>“...Around that much, yeah.” Akira shifted weight from one foot to the other. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Her birthday’s coming up, isn’t it?”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>What?</p><p>“No. No, it... just passed. The twenty-fifth of last month.” Akira squinted. “Why did… What made you bring <em>that</em> up?”</p><p>The man shrugged. “Spend enough time with the ladies, and you get a sense for important dates.” Um… seriously? “...Still, a whole two weeks off, huh? I must be losing my touch.” He grinned through his cigarette. “Ah, well. Hope you got her somethin’ good.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>The man’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>“...You’re awful quiet.” He crossed his arms. “Kid, you <em>got</em> her something for her birthday. Right?”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>The glare only darkened, as Akira began to sweat.</p><p>“...Seriously?” Sakura sighed. “What is <em>wrong</em> with you?”</p><p>“Hey, I was kinda’ busy that week! Y’know, with my <em>trial</em> and all?” the boy huffed, “So I guess it just... slipped my mind.”</p><p>Not to mention he hadn’t exactly <em>met</em> her yet… Ugh. Just another secret to keep. Damn shame, too. ‘Because I’m from the future’ was... really just the <em>wild card</em> of excuses— you could use it in almost any situation. Or at least, it should’ve been. Unfortunately, his identity as a time-travelling crime-fighting Phantom Thief of Hearts was... decidedly <em>not</em> the ace in the hole you’d hope it was. Unless jailtime and a psych eval ended up on his to-do list, for some reason. Until then? He’d play it by ear.</p><p>“Even so…” the man shut the register with a <em>clack</em>. “That doesn’t let you off the hook. Look at it this way.” Boss took his cigarette between his fingers and pointed. “You have this friend, let’s call him… <em>Akira</em>.” Wow. Subtle. “<em>Akira</em> missed your birthday, but now he’s back in town. You figure it’s probably some kind of mistake. You wait a few days… then days turn to weeks and he hasn’t said a <em>word</em> about it. You start to worry. You start to wonder if… <em>Akira</em> is really your friend. Catch my drift?”</p><p>...The boy’s face soured.</p><p>“Kasumi isn’t like that.” Akira grumbled. “And that’s a hell of a snowball from one misunderstanding.”</p><p>“Y’know what, you’re probably right— she seems like a nice girl. This is just… ‘worst case scenario’.” Sakura made a wide gesture with his hand, wisps of smoke trailing his fingers. “But <em>trying</em> couldn’t hurt. If you got her a present, I doubt she’d just turn you down.”</p><p>“...I guess you’re right,” Akira sighed and tilted his head back. “Alright then. I’ll get her something. I’ll start looking on the way home from school tomorrow…” he quirked a brow. “...with your permission, of course.”</p><p>“You have my blessing. Just don’t stay out <em>too</em> late, y’hear?” the man gruffed out through his cigarette. “It’s gonna’ be Friday night and all. Don’t get carried away.”</p><p>“I’ll... try my best sir, thank you.” He nodded, hanging up the towel. “...Where should I go, though? Somewhere in Harajuku, maybe?”</p><p>He mumbled that last bit to himself. Unfortunately for him, when it came to matters of the heart, the old man had ears like a hawk.</p><p>“...If you’re looking for <em>my</em> advice? Try… Roppongi. Maybe Akasaka, or Kichijoji.” the man waved dismissively. “Forget the popular places like Ginza and Shibuya. If you’re looking for somethin’ to <em>really</em> move a girl’s heart? You’ll find it where she’s never looked.”</p><p>“...Thanks.” His eyes narrowed. “Though… Kasumi’s not my girlfriend.”</p><p>“Never said she was,” Sakura grinned. “Shame though. She must care a lot… to hang out with a punk like you.”</p><p>“Oh, how far I’ve fallen.” Akira rolled his eyes. “Will the details of my love life make it to the probation report? Or is this just for your own satisfaction?”</p><p>“Ha!” smoke billowed through his laugh, “If it mellows you out any, my job will be a lot easier. Maybe you <em>should</em> get yourself a girl.”</p><p>“...I’m starting to hate this conversation.” the boy’s eye twitched. “I’m going to go to bed now. If that’s alright.”</p><p>There weren’t enough creaky stairs in the world to stop Boss’ laugh from ringing in his ears.</p>
<hr/><p>Shujin Academy was… a rather judgemental place.</p><p>Most high schools were, by virtue of being… y’know. High schools. But Shujin had the rather unfortunate combination of being a private institution, and a rather <em>prestigious</em> one at that— meaning its students were both exceptionally smart, and incredibly insulated. </p><p>...Well, the students <em>thought</em> they were smart, anyhow. That much was dangerous in and of itself. But more than that, it bred a rather toxic mindset: among which was the expected (but certainly not excused) superiority complex. That, with their narrow perspective and <em>narrower</em> population density? Rumors were especially damning. Judgements that could make or break careers were made at the drop of a hat, and often spread faster than their source could follow. </p><p>Worse still, they’d warp and mutate into truly hideous things. Why, just this week, a juvenile delinquent with a criminal record had transferred in and turned the whole school upside down! ...Since, as you might expect, something like that was <em>prime</em> gossip material. How a single boy could somehow be a burglar, murderer, and elephant tusk trafficker all at once… At some point, it went past ‘unlikely’ into simply <em>asinine</em>.</p><p>Not that Makoto Niijima was one to believe everything she heard through the grapevine. It was just her duty as student council president to consider all the facts. And right now, between fact and fiction? Makoto Niijima standing by the school gate— eyes closed, arms crossed, foot and finger tapping as one— like she was <em>waiting</em> for somebody… Forget Akira ‘Killed-a-Man’ Kurusu, <em>this</em> was a scandal for the history books!</p><p>Every thirty seconds, a ruby red eye cracked itself open long enough to scan the morning crowd. And every thirty seconds, dissatisfied, the girl would sigh and close her eyes and go back to her brooding. It would seem the object of her interest had yet to arrive.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>The tapping of her foot accelerated. The constant glances grew more frequent. A tick began to form on the girl’s brow, a twitch at her lip, as person after person passed with no sign of stopping. And yet, still no sign of him… The students gave their president a wide berth, as her ire grew seemingly more and more palpable… No, seriously. A rather unsettling blue aura started to radiate her body. It billowed forth like shadowy tendrils of anger, as if to <em>lash out</em> at all who dare approach.</p><p>A fellow-third year waved.</p><p>“Oh! Good morning Niiji—”</p><p>
  <em>!!</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, all that ire and anger had somewhere to go. The full weight of her wait, three hours worth— yes, Makoto woke up early for this— bore down on the boy like fire. An invisible pressure that threatened to crush him to the very ground he walked upon.</p><p>So he began to sweat.</p><p>“O-Oh, um... never mind.”</p><p>And the boy kept on walking. Other than the… near <em>visible</em> ire that seemed to take a mind of its own, the younger Niijima sister had barely acknowledged the greeting. So it was only natural that she went back to leaning against the wall with a huff.</p><p>“...That stupid Sakamoto…” she muttered, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. “Where could he <em>be</em>…?”</p>
<hr/><p>Ryuji showed up around lunch.</p><p>And who could blame him? Just yesterday, he’d taken the tongue-lashing of the <em>century</em>. Not to mention, Ushimaru was his <em>homeroom teacher</em>. Two classes, back to back, with that asshole? After making his afternoon a living hell? Fuck that. Ryuji’d drag his damn feet as far as his legs would go… which admittedly, wasn’t very far. At least, not so much these days.</p><p>‘...Fuck. Why’s my shitty brain gotta’ do that…?’</p><p>The blond cursed his own damn self, stomping through the empty hall— yet to open for the schoolwide lunchtime rush. He figured if he waited ‘til lunch ended, he could probably sneak into fifth period without Inui-sensei noticin’. And he was probably right. Of all the rotten teachers in this place, the guy didn’t seem the type to hold a grudge. Or break a leg...</p><p>Damn it. Again...?</p><p>The boy rapped himself on the forehead with the thumb of his fist, trying to clear the thoughts away. He squeezed his eyes shut, crumpling his brow into a pile, as he walked forward right into—</p><p>“A-Ah!” she squeaked. “E-Excuse me!”</p><p>“O-Oh! My bad!” he caught himself, taking a step back. “Sorry about… that?”</p><p>
  <em>!!</em>
</p><p>Standing there, delicate hand held lightly to her chest, was… a girl. A pretty girl. Fluffy auburn hair framed a cute round face— it parted at the center, resting gently on the collar of her puffy pink cardigan. Her lips were parted, chocolate eyes wide, and her gaze was… decidedly <em>not</em> apprehensive. Huh. Even if she was just too surprised to notice who he was? It was a nice change of pace. ...Pathetic as those prefaces made him feel.</p><p>“It’s… quite alright,” she breathed, “Pardon me. I was lost in thought…”</p><p>How proper. He swallowed a lump in his throat.</p><p>“Don’t sweat it. Same here…” Ryuji shifted from one leg to the other. “...What were you… thinkin’ about?”</p><p>
  <em>!?</em>
</p><p>His mouth had moved faster than his brain. Ugh. Damn it, Sakamoto. The hell are you askin’ her <em>that</em> for!? Nice goin’, dipshit— now she’s gonna’ think you’re a weirdo!</p><p>“H-Huh!?” she perked up at the question. “Oh… um…”</p><p>The girl crossed an arm beneath her elbow, idly fluffing her pretty hair. The chestnut locks bounced gently against the back of her hand, her dainty little eyebrows scrunched together in thought.</p><p>...</p><p>“...I suppose… yes.” she nodded, mostly to herself. “Perhaps you can help me.” She looked to him, resting that hand on her shoulder. “Might you have any experience with animals? Pets, of any kind?”</p><p>...He wasn’t expecting an answer. Least of all, <em>that</em>. “Animals, huh…?” he crossed his arms behind his head. “...Nah, not me. Dogs bite me. Shit in my shoes ‘n all that.”</p><p>“A-Ah… is that so…?” the girl lowered her head. “You see, I’ve noticed some… stray cats, around the school grounds lately. Near my home, as well.” the hand about her shoulder tightened. “I haven’t the heart to chase them away… but if I don’t do something, my precious garden will…”</p><p>She trailed off. Across from her, Ryuji could only bumble through a reply.</p><p>“...Have ya’ tried feedin’ ‘em?” the boy offered, “I know you’re not s’pposed to… but it might get ‘em to leave you alone.” he squinted. “...Or it could make things worse. I dunno’. Not really an idea guy.”</p><p>“...I see.” she seemed to turn the idea over in her head. “I suppose it might work. Perhaps if they felt safe, they wouldn’t be quite so agitated…!” Her face brightened. “I think I’ll try it! Thank you so much!”</p><p>Ryuji flashed a goofy grin. “Y-Yeah, sure. No problem… uh…”</p><p>The girl blinked.</p><p>“...Oh my! That’s right, I’ve yet to introduce myself!” she bowed, ever so slightly. “My name is Haru Okumura, a third-year. Pleased to meet you!”</p><p>The blond’s grin grew a bit goofier.</p><p>“...Older then, huh?” He mumbled to himself, before moving to face her. “Cool. I’m—”</p><p>“Sakamoto-kun.”</p><p>
  <em>!!</em>
</p><p>Way to steal his thunder. Ryuji slumped at the familiar voice, scolding out his name in that sharp, no-nonsense tone of hers. Yep. It was…</p><p>“...Hey, Madame Prez.” he groaned in her general direction. “Did you need something?”</p><p>Makoto crossed her arms, leaning on one leg enough that her hip jut out. “I do, actually. Would you mind following me to the Student Council Room?”</p><p>“What!?” Ryuij’s jaw dropped. “Why?! I haven’t even done anything— I just <em>got</em> here!”</p><p>“...That’s exactly the problem,” she sighed. “Would you stop complaining and come quietly? I’m sure Okumura-san would appreciate it if you left her alone.”</p><p>He scowled. “The hell!? I ain’t botherin’ her—!”</p><p>“S-Sakamoto-san…” </p><p>Haru’s quiet voice. The blond’s anger died in his throat.</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>The girl bowed her head.</p><p>“Sakamoto-san is right. He wasn’t bothering me. In truth, I had asked for his help…” Haru looked aside. “...for which I’m most grateful. But I must be going. I didn’t intend to step out of class for too long…” she bowed once more. “I’ll leave you two alone. Thank you, again.”</p><p>And like that, she was gone.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Ryuji glared.</p><p>“...Gee, thanks Prez.” he grumbled. “Y’know, we were havin’ a nice conversation.”</p><p>“I’m sure you can pick it up another time.” she spoke with a smile that belied little remorse. “Now, come with me.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah…”</p><p>Ryuji muttered under his breath, staring after the hall where Haru had gone. Damn… this sucks. Nevertheless, the two made their way toward the Student Council Room, on the third floor...</p>
<hr/><p>...and shut the door behind them.</p><p>“Now,” Makoto started, turning and leaning against the desk. “I’d imagine you <em>know</em> why you’re here?”</p><p>The boy sort of shuffled from foot to foot, hands jammed in his pockets with the usual hunch. “...I dunno’. To get scolded or some shit.” Ryuji shrugged. “So would’ja just get it over with? I’ve got a class to skip.”</p><p>“...While I admit, your conduct has been… <em>deplorable</em> in the past,” she reached into a small pouch on the desk. “...and that last statement isn’t doing you any favors? Here.”</p><p>The council president held out her hand, expectantly. Observing his lack of reaction (or urgency), she gestured with the other. “Go on. Take it.”</p><p>Ryuji frowned, warily. “...What is it?”</p><p>Her fingertips brushed against his palm as one, two, three, four-five-six little coins clinked into his hand.</p><p>…</p><p>He stared at them.</p><p>...</p><p>And back at her.</p><p>“I dunno’ what kinda’ guy you think I am?” Ryuji said flatly, “But ain’t it s’pposed to be… y’know, a lot <em>more</em> than this?”</p><p>“It’s a reimbursement for yesterday.” She didn’t dignify that with a response. “You were ordering from the vending machine, right? I wasn’t sure which drink you intended to purchase, so I took each price and calculated the average. Plus, the two ten-yen pieces you left in the coin slot.” She sighed her hands into her hips. “And now, my debt is repaid. You can go now.”</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>“...That’s it?” the blond breathed. “<em>This</em> is why you called me here?”</p><p>Makoto tilted her head a little. “Yes. Why? Was there something else you wanted to talk about?”</p><p>“Something e—!?” he scoffed. “That’s <em>my</em> line, dammit! Why’d I have to come all the way <em>here</em> for some spare change!? Just give it to me in the hall, next time!”</p><p>“I don’t intend for there to <em>be</em> a next time,” she said simply. “...But I’ll remember that. Was that all, Sakamoto?”</p><p>
  <em>!?</em>
</p><p>This girl…!</p><p>“...Yeah. I guess it is.” he put the stack of coins on the table. “Keep the change or whatever. I’m leavin’.”</p><p>“Wh-What? But you…”</p><p>He didn’t bother to listen. Ryuji turned and walked right out, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>The girl slumped into her seat. And in a small voice, only she could hear.</p><p>“...I was only trying to help...”</p>
<hr/><p>He’d woken up to a text this morning.</p><p>“<em><span class="u">Please don’t make me lie to my coach.</span></em>”</p><p>“<em><span class="u">She’s like a mother to me</span></em>.”</p><p>“<em><span class="u">Is that what you want to do, Senpai? Make me lie to my mother?</span></em>”</p><p>In the time it took to wonder what she was talking about, to understanding, to laughing his ass off, to worrying he’d actually offended her? Kasumi had sent more messages, assuring him that she was joking. But to also not put her on the spot like that. Please. She was bad at lying. Especially to her coach, who was like a mother to her. Or so she said.</p><p>Rolling out of bed with a smile, Akira made his way to school— warm, fuzzy, and content. There was something about waking up to a friend’s message that just... brightened his day. Especially if that friend was Kasumi. But don’t tell Shiho he said that. Actually, speaking of Shiho...</p><p>Ann was absent today.</p><p>Shiho too. But there was nothing to worry about— the latest addition to their newly founded Phantom family had said so over text. Apparently, their mutual friend was… in a bit of a state. So Shiho thought it would be a good idea to take the day and be with her. And that was fine by him; if Ann needed someone, that someone should be her best friend. He replied, asking her to let him know if they needed anything. She sent back a smiley face. Nothing else since then, but he assumed no news was good news.</p><p>Yuuki came to school today, but he wanted to spend lunchtime alone. Something about ‘looking suspicious before the big mission’... Yeah. That’s a Yuuki thing to do. So instead, Akira sent him a reminder to practice what he’d learned last night.</p><p>Ah, that’s right. In an effort to focus the boy’s… ‘<em>enthusiasm</em>’ on something productive, Akira had given his teammate some pointers on Phantom Thievery. Nothing too serious, just… some simple exercises in focus, and the basics of a breathing technique for reducing one’s presence.</p><p>The human body’s natural instinct is to breathe in, then breathe out. In and out, just like that. It’s a reflexive pattern we innately develop— entirely unconscious. But in the stealth business? The huffs and puffs of mouth-breathing could give you away right quick. And so, a seasoned thief would instead breathe in, then out, then out <em>again</em>. Basically, in through the nose, then gently out through the mouth, twice. It was a simple technique to avoid unwanted attention. </p><p>...But nothing was ever quite that simple. Akira had run into a problem late last year, around the time they fought Okumura. It turns out, he’d used the technique so often that… well, he’d accidentally <em>conditioned</em> himself to breathe that way <em>all the time</em>. And yeah, that might seem cool on the surface, but it became a real problem in battle. He was out of breath <em>constantly</em>— it felt like he was running on fumes. So… yeah. Drawbacks. It was good for sneaking around, but not much else.</p><p>Luckily, Yuuki Mishima was early enough in his thieving career to avoid that particular pitfall. Having a time-travelling mentor didn’t hurt either. With Akira to guide him, the kid would turn out just fine. And the leader of the Phantom Thieves was content to do just that, bringing the hard-learned lessons of his past into the present.</p><p>Speaking of presents...</p><p>Kasumi Yoshizawa was like a light within his mind. Her smile when she laughed, her face when she got mad, and all the little memories between— the good and bad. Shiho was right. Kasumi was... important to him. And yet, important as she was? It was hard to think of… a gift, that would convey just how much. Something <em>physical</em> that could mean as much to her as she meant to him. </p><p>And so, he spent the day mulling it over. After all, it’s not like he could <em>ask</em> her. No, seriously. The gymnastics club liked to eat together every Friday. And it’s not like Kasumi could just… bring him along. Well, she <em>could</em>. But her position as a new member— scholarship or not— made it… a little difficult to throw her weight around, like that. Besides, he didn’t want to make anyone… uncomfortable. He <em>was</em> the delinquent, after all.</p><p>Either way, there was no Thief meeting today. None during lunch, and none after school. With Shiho absent, Yuuki ‘training’, and Kasumi at club practice? There wasn’t much a point. Besides, Akira had his own appointment to keep…</p><p>...and that appointment meant loitering outside the school gate like a jackass.</p><p>“<strong><em>...While I understand this to be… the most convenient approach?</em></strong>” Arsène quirked a spiritual brow, “<strong><em>I must admit it seems woefully inefficient.</em></strong>”</p><p>‘What else was I gonna’ do with my day?’ Akira shrugged, watching the clouds go by. ‘Stores in Kichijoji don’t close ‘til sundown. We’ve got time.’</p><p>“<strong><em>We doth not presume to be intimate with thine affairs</em></strong>,” Satanael rumbled, “<strong><em>However, we must agree with our diminutive self. Such obliquitous means leave room for disappointment.</em></strong>”</p><p>‘I tried calling ahead and the line was disconnected,’ he chided, ‘If I could leave a voicemail or something, I would. Short of asking Kasumi, this is the only way I can think of.’</p><p>“<strong><em>While I would assure Monsieur Satanael that I am not ‘diminutive’ in any sense of the word…</em></strong>” Gross, dude. Gross. “<strong><em>I must confess— why <span class="u">not</span> simply ask your beloved? I would hope she keeps in contact with this man, as he is her… psychiatrist, yes?</em></strong>”</p><p>‘Psychologist. There’s a difference.’ One could prescribe medicine, like antidepressants. Maruki couldn’t. ‘And uh… I dunno’. Asking a girl to introduce me to her therapist just feels… a little faux pas.’ he squinted. ‘Also, she’s not my girlfriend.’</p><p>“<strong><em>The Trickster doth protest too much, wethinks.</em></strong>” Satanael... “<strong><em>Unfamiliar to such matters art we. But to deny thy contradiction we wouldst be truly remiss.</em></strong>”</p><p>“<strong><em>Oh, lay off him</em></strong>.” Thank you, Ishtar. “<strong><em>He’s clearly just taking his time.</em></strong>” Never mind. “<strong><em>Besides, no good love story ever came easy!</em></strong>”</p><p>“<strong><em>If you all are quite finished…</em></strong>” Futsunushi cut in. “<strong><em>...our mark has arrived.</em></strong>”</p><p>‘What? Our mark…?’</p><p>And so, Akira looked across the road.</p><p>It was him.</p>
<hr/><p>Across the way was Shujin Academy.</p><p>Takuto knew it well. He’d researched it thoroughly, after all. It wasn’t often that a prestigious school reached out for a hand in therapeutics. Much less to a small-time clinic like his! So when he woke up that morning and got the call… it made him so happy. It was like a whole new world opened up! An upstanding, influential institution— one of Tokyo’s most elite prep schools— prioritizing their students’ mental health? This wasn’t just a ‘small step’, it was a giant <em>leap</em> in the right direction!</p><p>Schools from across the district— public, private, prep or vocational. With a place like <em>Shujin Academy</em> leading the charge? It wouldn’t be long before others started following in their footsteps! Soon, Aoyama-Itchome… no, maybe even the whole prefecture might take notice! He really couldn’t stress enough, how a big deal this was! Normalizing treatment was a massive step forward in raising awareness. In all honesty, it felt a bit like putting the cart before the horse... But with the state of their nation right now, especially among their youth…? Maybe this was just the sort of kick in the ass the country needed.</p><p>...It was no secret that mental health was one of Japan’s many shortcomings. Stigma bordering on taboo surrounded such… delicate topics like twisted armor. A shield of their own design. Even simply speaking on these matters was considered shameful. The act of ‘succumbing’ to it, worst of all. And with that… wall of silence, standing in the way? Things would never get better— they <em>couldn’t</em> get better. To ignore a problem is simply leaving it to fester. Worst of all, it was often their youth— children and teens who paid the price. Something had to be done.</p><p>And the first step to addressing this issue would be normalization: to identify it as an issue at all. To start a conversation, uncomfortable as it may be. People were suffering, and they were suffering in <em>silence</em>. They believed they were truly alone in this world, in their pain, and… they weren’t. But they’d never know that, they <em>could</em> never know that, if no one had ever told them so. And that… <em>that</em> was his role. Insignificant as it may seem to some, but his role was to give those people… hope. Even the slightest bit. To tell them… that their feelings mattered. That <em>they</em> mattered. And to prove they were never alone.</p><p>...That’s how it should’ve gone, anyway.</p><p>Everyone in the world is their own person, each with their own lives, memories, circumstances, and experiences. Therefore, it would follow that every person interprets their existence through their own, unique lens. This of course, extends to how one copes with traumatic experience. How— or even <em>if</em>— these events were interpreted… and how or if they manifest. Trauma and trauma responses varied from person to person; he’d seen all sorts in his time as a counselor. And… as it stood to reason, it was not always that simple. Ha… as if there was anything ‘simple’ <em>about</em> this.</p><p>There were some whose circumstances… their lives, their memories… their very <em>being</em> did not allow for recovery. Takuto had met many a poor, tortured soul with a life just as tragic. A man with no family, who lost his child to disease, and wife to suicide. A woman who survived a murder-suicide from her own fiancé, leaving her to develop a post-traumatic aphonia. A young boy who lost his mother to substance abuse… A girl whose sister gave their life, to save hers. For these people, recovery was not ‘a long road yet’. It was impossible. And without fail, each begged him for his help. They plead for their pain to disappear. They prayed for salvation.</p><p>And he gave them what he could. Crude and clumsy as it was.</p><p>That man remembered his wife as a dear friend, and his child as a nephew. That woman lived her life as if she’d never spoken before. That boy found kindred spirits at the orphanage, among those who’d never known their parents. And that girl… Kasumi Yoshizawa attended this very school, as the person she’d always wanted to be.</p><p>That was his doing. He gave them salvation— the impossible ‘hope’ they sought. He’d been doing it for a while, now… It’s been three years since that day. And not once, had he looked back. Not once was he led astray. Not once did he doubt himself. He had made his resolve, long ago. It was far too late to stop now.</p><p>And yet…</p><p>News that should have changed his life— changed his world? It fell on deaf ears. For the first time in his humble career as a Cognitive-Behavioral Therapist (or ‘CBT’ for short), Takuto Maruki found himself… at a crossroads. A decision that should’ve been a snap, was now… considerably more complicated. Given recent events, that is.</p><p>First, it was that man on Sunday… then, it was that woman last Tuesday… just yesterday, he’d heard it was that boy. One by one, <em>everything</em>… all he’d done for them… was…</p><p>…</p><p>He feared young Kasumi to be next.</p><p>Takuto had checked in with her father, Shin’ichi-san, and her coach, Hiraguchi-san. So far, there were no signs of any… <em>anomalies</em>. In fact, from what he’d heard, Kasumi had been… even happier, lately. More outgoing and social than she’d been, even a week before. Shin’ichi-san had actually gotten a bit worried by just how much— apparently the young lady had nearly spent the night with some boy he’d yet to meet. Protective as he was, the girl’s father tried to scold her… but when he saw her face, he just… couldn’t. </p><p>There was something different about his daughter he couldn’t quite place… beyond the rather nauseating matter of her current identity. <em>That</em>, the man had come to terms with— much as it pained him to do. No, whatever it was… it was something deeper. Beneath the surface, not so identifiably overt. Kasumi was <em>different</em> from the others. Or... maybe that ‘something’ Shin’ichi saw was the signal. The first sign that everything… was about to go horribly wrong.</p><p>Loathe as Takuto was to admit, it was impossible to say for sure. But with his offered position at Shujin Academy, he could keep a close eye on her. And if… or <em>when</em> things started to… deteriorate? He’d be right there to patch it up.</p><p>...But that was exactly the problem.</p><p>Maybe <em>all</em> of this was… a sign. A message from the universe not to interfere with people’s lives. Even if those people had implored him. Even if they’d given him permission. Maybe this was God’s way of telling him to stop. Maybe he had no right to save those who God deemed unsaveable. Maybe… Maybe after everything that happened… all that was gained and all that was lost… Maybe he was wrong.</p><p>…</p><p>And so, he simply stared at Shujin Academy, lost in thought. He’d been doing that a lot, lately. Every couple of days he would walk by, look up at the place, and just… stand there, thinking. And um… he <em>really</em> shouldn’t do that. Some middle-aged guy in a leather jacket, loitering outside a school for hours on end… Not the best impression to send your potential employer. But still, as much as he deliberated on these doubts of his, he’d yet to come to any sort of… satisfying conclusion. Pathetic, wasn’t it? A counselor who couldn’t even help himself. How could someone like him expect to help people when he dealt with his own problems by... standing around, staring holes into a building, and waiting for some kind of magical solution to fall into his la—</p><p>“E-Excuse me?”</p><p>
  <em>!!</em>
</p><p>His eyes widened beneath the rim of his glasses.</p><p>“I’m not suspicious!” ...Seriously? Not doing yourself any favors with that one, Takuto. “Er, I mean… I’m sorry. Were you talking to me?”</p><p>The boy who’d addressed him had flinched at his sudden outburst. But he calmed down, after the next. From what he could see, this young man was a student of Shujin Academy, with shaggy raven hair and stormy grey eyes beneath a well-kept pair of thick-lensed glasses. From the way he carried himself, Takuto could sense a wisdom beyond his years— a precocious maturity that was… never a good sign. In his posture, there was a crippling weight he bore. In his eyes, a story untold. He’d never met this boy, not to his knowledge, but he knew him well. It was a face he’d seen many a time, staring back at him across the desk. And there too, reflected in their eyes. A voice unheard. A desperate plea.</p><p>A cry for help.</p><p>“...I was.” the boy shuffled awkwardly. “Sorry, but you’re… Dr. Maruki, right? My name’s Akira Kurusu. I’m a friend of Kasumi Yoshizawa.”</p><p>…</p><p>Well, this was a surprise.</p><p>“...A friend of Yoshizawa-san…” he hummed. “Is that so? I’m surprised you knew enough to recognize me.” the man withdrew a hand from his jacket pocket. “You’re right. My name is Takuto Maruki. I hope Yoshizawa-san has been well?”</p><p>“Yeah, she’s great.” Kurusu nods, firmly. “She’s been doing a lot better, lately. And she says it’s thanks to you.”</p><p>Ah…</p><p>“I-Is that so…?” Takuto’s eyes wandered back to the towering form of Shujin Academy. “...Well, I can’t take all the credit. If anyone’s responsible for her change, it’s Yoshizawa-san. I just… facilitate, is all.”</p><p>“You’re selling yourself short, Doc.” the boy rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ve heard nothing but good things about you… Truth is, I… I actually called your office the other day, trying to get a consultation.”</p><p>...A-Ah...</p><p>“You did? Well, I’m flattered…” he trailed off. “I’m… not sure if you’d heard, but I’m… considering closing down my practice.”</p><p>The boy frowned. “Oh… really? That’s a shame. I was kinda’ looking forward to it...” He looked toward the school. “What brings you here, anyway? Does Kasumi have an appointment today?”</p><p>“...No, not today.” Takuto stroked his chin. “Although, once again I’m impressed you know her appointments are on Fridays. She must trust you a great deal, Kurusu-kun.”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, uh… I didn’t.” Kurusu looks aside. “...I was just spitballin’. But… why are you here, then?”</p><p>…</p><p>Well. there was no harm in telling him.</p><p>“The truth is, I was offered a position here at Shujin Academy,” the man explained. “They were looking for a school counselor, but…” He lowered his eyes, letting the light glint off his glasses. “...I’m thinking of turning them down.”</p><p>…?</p><p>That’s odd. Up until that point, Kurusu had been… surprisingly calm. Remarkably comfortable for a kid his age, talking to a stranger. But then… something changed. His breathing hitched, and his brow furrowed. His eyes widened, near imperceptibly. What had he just said? ‘I’m thinking of turning… them…’</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh, this kid was… in deep.</p><p>“B-But hey!” he said quickly, “If it’s counseling you’re looking for, I’m sure you’ll be fine. There are plenty of qualified practices around here. In fact, I can even refer you to a few, if you like. Here, let me write them—”</p><p>“What’s going to happen to Kasumi?”</p><p>…</p><p>Ah. So it was that kind of situation. </p><p>“Yoshizawa-san will…”</p><p>…</p><p>He couldn’t finish the sentence.</p><p>He swallowed the lump in his throat.</p><p>“...Yoshizawa-san will continue her scheduled appointments… with another therapist.” Takuto finished. “I’ll be sure to entrust your friend to someone who can get her the help she needs. I promise you that.”</p><p>…</p><p>Kurusu shook his head. Narrowed his eyes at the ground. Blinked a few times and sniffed from his nose. And after a while, the boy looked back at him. “...Can I ask you a bit of a personal question, sir?”</p><p>The man chuckled. “It might be a nice change of pace. What is it?”</p><p>“Are you... going to stop?”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>The million dollar question. Ha... It really <em>was</em> like the universe had thrown this young man at his feet, clipping all the branches in the hedge bet he called an ideology. If he didn’t know any better, Takuto would say the boy was scolding him for running away.</p><p>...</p><p>There were people who needed his help. People that only he could save. To doubt himself now would be betraying everything he believed in. But with all that happened— all he <em>did</em>... Was he really ‘saving’ anyone…?</p><p>Maybe… or maybe not. There was only one way to find out.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>There was the very real possibility he could fail. That he would make everything worse. And if he <em>failed</em>… he would ruin this young man’s life. Akira Kurusu would fall to ruin, just like all the others.</p><p>And yet… </p><p>Here the boy was. Kurusu didn’t know the risks. But he was here, <em>asking</em> for his help.</p><p>...</p><p>And so, unworthy as he felt… Takuto Maruki prepared to stand by his ideals. To save this boy. To save himself.</p><p>One last time.</p><p>“...No. No, I’m not going to stop.” Takuto smiled. “I’m going to continue on, as a counselor. For Yoshizawa-san… and you, Kurusu-kun. If… you were still interested?”</p><p>He’d remember that smile for the rest of his days.</p>
<hr/><p>“...I see. A criminal record…” the man hummed, “...I’m sorry, Kurusu-kun. That must have been very difficult for you to bear.”</p><p>After their little roadside chat, the two had relocated to a more comfortable locale— one of Aoyama Itchome’s many coffee shops, Café Seiren. The pair had no trouble ordering something cheap, and finding a spot near the back for their little impromptu tête-à-tete. And Takuto was… pleasantly surprised by their progress. Akira had concisely, yet eloquently explained his circumstances in the time it took the doctor to stir milk and honey into his coffee. Which was... weird. But who was he to judge? </p><p>Instead, Akira focused his efforts in making his first meeting with Takuto as amicable and productive as he possibly could. Being familiar with the man helped a great deal— Akira didn’t have to beat around the bush, spinning prefaces and platitudes over every word he said. He could just… speak his mind, and the Councillor would follow. Takuto Maruki had an incredible gift for parsing and interpreting new perspectives. Every time they’d met, the doctor had been nothing but attentive, receptive, and exceptionally sympathetic. There was something about him, so earnest and kind, that made you want to... well, trust him. He was a therapist, after all. There was no use lying to someone who only had your best interest in mind. Especially when any and all progress made <em>depended</em> on the availability and accuracy of your… information. How your life was going, how you were doing, and all that. Silence was one thing. But <em>lying</em> went beyond pointless into… <em>counter-productive</em>.</p><p>And yet… Akira lied. </p><p>He had to. ‘I’m from the future and so is my trauma’ wasn’t really the kind of sentiment that inspired confidence— at least, not of the physician-patient variety. Maybe someday, Akira could come clean… but that day was far in the future. If it ever came at all… So, for today? He’d lie. Mask his mentality with a half-truth, and hope that maybe— just maybe? He’d get the half-help he sought.</p><p>“It… was debilitating…” Akira breathed. “A whole life I lived, and took for granted… and suddenly, the rug’s swept out from under me and I’m…” he swirled the tea in his cup. “...I have nothing. All I worked for is gone. My home. My dreams. My friends, my… <em>family</em>. All of it.” He smiled wryly. “It’s like… life <em>itself</em> abandoned me. Does that… make sense?”</p><p>What better way to present your trauma than to wrap it in the skin of your other, more <em>palatable</em> trauma? If he talked about what he was <em>currently</em> dealing with, as if it was what he <em>should’ve</em> been dealing with… then there was no harm done. Besides… even Akira couldn’t ignore the parallels— doing the right thing, losing everything, and having to start all over. He would laugh at the irony, if he had any faith his body could produce such a sound.</p><p>“...I can’t hope to understand what you’re going through…” Takuto began, “But I hear you, Kurusu-kun. All of your pain… The false allegations, the lack of <em>trust</em>… and the loss of everything you knew.” he closed his eyes. “You must have felt… so alone. So lost… But you’ve displayed incredible strength to make it where you are. Sharing your pain with others is a very brave thing to do. And that you would seek help is... not only understandable, but admirable. You’ve done well, Kurusu-kun.”</p><p>…<em>!!</em></p><p>Akira felt… a profound <em>joy</em> wash over him. Release. Catharsis. In truth, he hadn’t realized just how much he’d been keeping inside. Bottling up. But now that it was out in the open, masked as it was? His very being was consumed by a relief beyond description. He’d never once realized— not ‘til this moment, but… </p><p>‘You’ve done well.’ </p><p>Those were the words he’d longed to hear. </p><p>“...Thank you, Dr. Maruki.” They dropped so gently in his tea. “...Just hearing that means a lot.”</p><p>“Of course, Kurusu-kun.” Takuto smiled. “You’ve earned this and so much more.” </p><p>The counselor leaned back in his seat, taking a moment to sip from his drink. Remembering his own, Akira moved to do the same. Ah… His tea was just a bit saltier.</p><p>“Now… if you would allow me to shift gears…” the doctor continued, mirth twinkling at his eye. “How do you feel, living in Tokyo? It must be a lot different from the country, right? Have you had any… <em>interesting</em> experiences?”</p><p>...Akira smiled to himself.</p><p>“I’ve had a few…” he thumbed the lip of his cup. “...It’s strange, though. I haven’t been around for too long, but… it feels like I’ve lived here my whole life.” he laughed, dryly. “...Or maybe that’s just wishful thinking. It’s not like <em>home</em> feels like ‘home’ anymore…”</p><p>“Home <em>is</em> where the heart is.” Takuto nodded into his coffee. “And it seems your heart is here. Whatever the cause: if you feel welcome in Tokyo, I’m glad to hear it.”</p><p>“Thanks Doc…” Akira grinned. “...I’m supposed to go... <em>back</em>, when the year ends. Part of my probation, I guess.” He bit his lip and looked out the window. A Tokyo skyline. “...But I don’t… I’m not sure I want to do that.”</p><p>“...Oh?”</p><p>Takuto Maruki leaned forward, folding his hands under his chin. </p><p>“...What is it you want then, Kurusu-kun?”</p><p>…</p><p>That… was a good question.</p><p>“...I like it here.” Akira shrugged, helplessly. “I know that much, at least. Getting hated by people you’ve never met… It’s hard to explain, but it’s… <em>better</em> than being hated by people you’ve known, all your life.” </p><p>There was really nothing like Tokyo. The view from outside… Some salarymen walked by the window, the eldest glued to his phone. A smiling couple crossed their path, holding hands with their child between them. Across the street, he could see a group of friends in Kosei uniforms, laughing along. Everyone was living their lives… Crowded cities always felt like that. There was always so much going on. All these different things… but there was something beautiful about it. The way paths would cross— the same roads tread by all these people. Hell, just look at the subway system! It sprawled and stretched across the city, right beneath their feet. It was like everyone was connected by this... common thread. A common struggle, of sorts. In the most literal sense, it was just that. Common ground.</p><p>“...I’ve made friends here.” He closed his eyes. “And I’ve lost them, too. I <em>want</em>… I want them back. I want things to go back to the way they were…” Akira breathed. “...but even if… my <em>punishment</em> is overturned. Even if I <em>go back</em>…”</p><p>He could see them, in his mind. That dream… Café Leblanc and a Phantom Thief sleepover. Something so simple… And even though it ended… <em>the way it did</em>, he still… <em>wanted</em> it. Everyone, together like that. Just the thought filled him with so much… hope. It made him so happy he could cry.</p><p>But still…</p><p>“...Even if I make it back, there’s no guarantee things’ll ever be the same.” Akira knew that. “I’m different now. I’ll be different <em>then</em>. And I’m sure in the time I’ve been gone, they’ve been changing and growing all the same.”</p><p>He opened his eyes.</p><p>“So I guess, what I want… is to move on.” Akira said. “I’m not <em>abandoning</em> them. I’ll keep them with me forever.” He shook his head. “But if I can’t reach them right now… Crying over it won’t change that. And besides…”</p><p>...Akira smiled at the thought.</p><p>“There… There are people who I <em>can</em> reach. People who are here, with me. Right now, in this moment.” He could almost <em>see</em> her smile. “And so… I can’t keep living in the past. Even though it… <em>hurts</em>…” Akira made his resolve. “I have to live. Right here, and right now.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“You’re an admirable young man, Kurusu-kun.” Takuto smiled. “It takes real courage to... continue on, like you have. I can see that you’ve reflected, deeply.” He looked to his coffee. “In most people, there’s… a conflict. A misalignment, in their perception of themselves as they are… and the ‘self’ they <em>want</em> to be. But you… Your inner and outer ‘selves’ are nearly one and the same.” He leaned back in his chair, satisfied. “You should be proud. There are few who can say they’ve done that.”</p><p>…</p><p>“...Thanks Doc,” Akira let out a breath. “I appreciate the… acknowledgement.”</p><p>“Of course,” the man agreed. “And your desire to live here and now, in the present… It’s inspiring. I’m sure it wasn’t easy, coming to that decision.” the counselor looked him in the eye. “...So that’s what you want? To truly <em>live</em>, in this city? In this moment, with the friends you’ve made? The people you care about?”</p><p>…</p><p>Akira nodded.</p><p>“Yeah.” he grinned, proudly. “...More than anything in the world.”</p><p>Takuto Maruki smiled.</p><p>“Then I’m sure you’ll do splendidly.” the man’s voice eased his worries. “Just imagine it. Going to school every day, surrounded by your friends… Joining clubs and studying for exams together… Spending nights out in Shibuya or goofing off on the weekends. A city life in Tokyo, with the people you care about. The people who care about <em>you</em>...” </p><p>And he seemed to remember something. </p><p>“...A life with Kasumi Yoshizawa. Wouldn’t that be nice?”</p><p>…</p><p>Akira closed his eyes.</p><p>He could see it, now.</p><p>Sitting by the desks on the rooftop, the scent of spring in the air… Clouds that never quite reached the sun, and sakura that danced on the breeze. She would be there, smiling. Unwrap her famous bento— five for her and one for him. Everything would taste like curry again… but he’d eat it anyway. She made it for him, after all. Like he had for her, just yesterday. Like he would again, tomorrow. </p><p>The two would spend that time together, talking about this and that. How her practice was going, or how busy the cafe was. She’d laugh when he burned the curry, and he’d smile when she stuck the landing. They’d talk and they’d talk and the food would run out. So would their time. But there was always tomorrow. And this moment would live on, forever. As a memory they’d always share. A present, just for them.</p><p>Akira smiled.</p><p>And when he opened his eyes, everything was grey.</p><p>…?</p><p>Color had drained. Nothing moved. It was like the world had… stopped. All around him, muddied tones and faded hues filled his eyes… Oh. At the edge of his vision, there was… white. A rippling, wavering white that seemed to… <em>ebb</em> ever closer. And whatever it was, it looked like this grey stuff was… blocking it. Keeping it at bay.</p><p>He blinked, and shook his head. Still stopped. Still grey. Still white at the edge. Nothing had changed. What… what’s going on? Was he hallucinating? </p><p>A voice called out to him.</p><p>“<strong><em>Trickster…</em></strong>”</p><p>...Oh.</p><p>‘Satanael…’ he breathed. ‘You surprised me. What’s happening? Is this Third Eye?’</p><p>“<strong><em>...Aye.</em></strong>” he could hear the edge in the archangel’s voice. “<strong><em>We sense… a presence, most heinous. Thus, we thought prudent to make good on our word.</em></strong>”</p><p>‘Your… word?’ Akira frowned. ‘I-I’m sorry, I don’t understand…’</p><p>“<strong><em>...Have you forgotten?</em></strong>” Arsène spoke. “<strong><em>Two nights ago you asked us to activate your Third Eye, when next the false god sought to tempt you.</em></strong>”</p><p>...That’s right…!</p><p>‘The False God… Yaldabaoth is calling me?’ his brow furrowed. ‘Here? Now? <em>Why?</em> That’s never happened before— he only ever talked to me in my dreams…’ Wait. ‘...Unless, I’m dreaming right now?’</p><p>“<strong><em>While I can assure you that’s not the case</em></strong>,” the thief began, “<strong><em>We discovered a... ‘seed’ of sorts, being planted in your cognition. A foreign… <span class="u">entity</span> seeking to change you, somehow.</em></strong>” Well, that was unsettling. “<strong><em>As per our agreement, Trickster, we have activated your Third Eye to notify you. What would you have us do next?</em></strong>”</p><p>...Good question.</p><p>On the one hand, he really shouldn’t keep Yaldabaoth waiting. Don’t want the Grail to get suspicious and all that. On the other hand, he was in a rather important meeting right now. So…</p><p>‘Looks like we’re sending God to voicemail.’ he sighed. ‘I’ll try and stop by the Velvet Room soon. Sometime before the battle with Kamoshida.’</p><p>“<strong><em>A fine plan</em></strong>,” Arsène commended him, “<strong><em>Then, with your blessing... I shall purge this putrid parasite, posthaste!</em></strong>”</p><p>Satanael thundered in agreement. “<strong><em>Begone, thought!</em></strong>”</p><p>And just like that, the white faded. Grey enveloped it all. Soon, even <em>that</em> began to disappear, as the world righted itself once more.</p><p>...Takuto looked a bit nonplussed.</p><p>Akira frowned. “...Sorry. Guess I spaced out there.” he wiped that away into a grin. “But you’re right— that does sound nice. Kasumi’s one of my closest friends. I love spending time with her.”</p><p>…</p><p>...The man seemed to recover a bit.</p><p>“...Yes. Yoshizawa-san...” Takuto still looked a bit shaken. “You said you’ve known her for over a year, now...?” he said, slowly. “And yet, you call her by... <em>her name?</em>”</p><p>Akira tilted his head.</p><p>“That’s right, I do.” he nodded, “Why do you ask? Is a year still too early for first names? I feel like Kasumi and I are pretty close…”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>...Takuto smiled warmly.</p><p>“No. It’s not too early at all.” he shook his head. “I’m just glad that...  young Kasumi has someone she can trust. Someone like you.”</p><p>“...Well, thanks Doc.” the boy grinned. “I’m glad I can trust her, too.”</p><p>The two continued to sip their drinks in comfortable silence. Slowly, Akira began to see the rather unflattering reflection of his face in the bottom of his cup. Looks like his four hundred yen had run its course...</p><p>...Oh. Speaking of prices, there was something he still had to buy.</p><p>“...I should probably be going, soon…” Akira checked his phone. Around five thirty. “Thank you for hearing me out, Dr. Maruki. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“...Of course.” Takuto nodded. “I’m happy to be of help. If you ever need more counseling, don’t hesitate to ask. I’ll be at Shujin, so...”</p><p>He extended a hand. Akira reached out and took it.</p><p>“I’ll be sure to drop by.” the boy nods, “Thank you, again.”</p><p>With a weight lifted from his shoulders, the leader of the Phantom Thieves stood once more. Bidding his new companion a fond farewell, Akira left the café for Kichijoji. Maybe there, he’d find what he was looking for…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Takuto finished his coffee, and stared down at the empty cup. Within, he could see the depths of his reflection— warped by the stains of a drink gone cold.</p><p>“...Akira Kurusu…”</p><p>And his glasses gleamed in the light of the setting sun.</p><p>“Interesting…”</p>
<hr/><p>...Well, this was awkward.</p><p>He failed to notice in the days past. Not that he’d been <em>looking</em>— quite the opposite, actually. Because a trip to the Velvet Room… sounded pretty awful. It didn’t really matter <em>where</em> it was. The God-of-Control-who-sought-to-enslave-humanity and the two girls he gaslit weren’t exactly good company.</p><p>Still, poor Lavenza… She had to bear that pain, all alone. Just the thought sickened him beyond belief. That damn Yaldabaoth… The false god had <em>ruined</em> countless lives. And… for what? Its own ego?</p><p>Akira shook his head free of those thoughts. Yaldabaoth would get his just deserts, soon enough. For now, he had to focus on the here and now— what was right in front of him.</p><p>...Or, in this case, what <em>wasn’t</em>. Because the door to the Velvet Room was nowhere to be found.</p><p>Not in Kichijoji, anyway. He’d stepped off the station platform, ready to pay the proverbial piper and meet with the Holy Grail. So he jammed his hands into his pockets, bit his lip, and walked up the stairs toward the street, steeling himself for one of Caroline’s infamous tongue-lashings. The girl would be on his left, dangling legs above the Velvet doorframe, backhanding compliments from on high.</p><p>But… she wasn’t there. No Caroline, no Justine, no door to the depths of Mementos. Just… empty space and disappointment. Looks like the meeting would have to wait… Oh well. No skin off his nose. If ol’ Yaldy wanted to talk, he’d have to learn TPO like everybody else.</p><p>In the meantime, there was shopping to do!</p><p>Not really his area of expertise, but hey. Sometimes, you need to step outside your comfort zone. Besides, it seemed like a pretty useful skill to have! He’d learned a lot about coordination last year, just watching Ann pick out his outfits.</p><p>...What? She was a professional model living in Tokyo— of <em>course</em> he’d want her opinion. And he was glad she was eager to give it! <em>His</em> fashion sense went as far as “black is slimming, white goes good with black, so wear lots of black and white.” Which was fair enough. He wasn’t <em>wrong</em> about any of that. But she taught him <em>why</em> that stuff works.</p><p>“In fashion, the most important thing to keep in mind is your silhouette!” Ann had told him, “You have a really slim, fit physique, Akira. So let’s find you something that says that!”</p><p>And so, the heart of the Phantom Thieves spent the next year using her leader as a dressup doll. Not that he’d complain. Like he said, it was a learning experience. With every outfit Ann threw together, she made sure to explain to him why it worked, why she chose it, and when to wear it! It was incredibly helpful.</p><p>Of course, he was skeptical at first… Terms like ‘A-line’ and ‘Y-line’, ‘veil tones’ and ‘dark tones’— the whole ‘three necks’ concept too— it was all a bit <em>much</em>, for him. But then he wore one of Ann’s premade jacket-shirt-pants combos on a date with Hifumi… and she said it looked great on him. Needless to say, he never doubted Ann again.</p><p>Honestly, Akira was really tempted to call her up. ‘Hey Ann, I’m buying this girl a birthday present! Mind helping me look?’. Something like that. Then, they could go on one of their little shopping sprees. She’d spend an hour in the dressing room, he’d spend the day carrying her bags…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>But they weren’t close like that. Not anymore. Besides, Ann was… in a bad place, right now. Shiho said she was having a hard time… </p><p>…</p><p>Ann had a friend in Shiho. Someone she could count on. If those two were together, they’d be just fine. They’d look out for each other, just like they always did.</p><p>But in the meantime? He was on his own. </p><p>Alright, no sweat! Let’s go, Akira Kurusu. Time to put that Rank 5 Charm to work!</p><p>Kichijoji had its own unique blend of chic and classic. Kizuki, the trendy little hat shop. Mitsubachi Bungu, the stationery place. Kifujin, sold all kinds of shoes and socks across the way. And down the street, there was stoneon for all your jewelry needs!</p><p>But none of those were where he looked first.</p><p>Kichijoji’s secondhand stores were teeming with all sorts of hidden treasures. Every shelf was overflowing with personality— every hanger held a story untold! There was always something to find here; always something interesting…</p><p>Not this time.</p><p>Akira sighed to himself, sliding clothes down the racks after sizing them up with a glance. Nothing worth mentioning... Well, okay, there <em>were</em> some pretty interesting things. But not even the usual high-end designer stuff, tucked away between mundane and mediocre, managed to catch his eye.</p><p>“None of this is good enough…”</p><p>More often than not, <em>that’s</em> what it came down to.</p><p>Kasumi had a very particular style. It was usually pretty feminine, leaning on flowing skirts and puffy sleeves... Always elegant, but never difficult to move in! In the winter, she liked bright turtleneck sweaters and skirts that went past the knee. In the summer, she had those high-waisted baggy shorts, and… that blue polka-dot top that showed off her shoulders. She liked keeping her legs bare, too. So… socks were out. And he didn’t know her shoe size.</p><p>...Actually, come to think of it— he didn’t know her measurements. Or <em>anything</em> like that. So why was he going for <em>clothes?</em></p><p>He palmed his forehead, letting it run down his face. Come on, man. If you want her to <em>like it</em>, find something she <em>likes</em>. It’s as simple as that.</p><p>...Well, alright. What did Kasumi like, then? Besides gymnastics, curry, coffee, sweets, ice cream… Most of those were just food.</p><p>‘Ugh…’</p><p>Sighing to himself, Akira wandered back out into the promenade to weigh his options. Let’s see… Where else could he go? ‘Echo and Wave’? Ha. Nothing in a fitness store she didn’t already own. ‘Telering World’? He <em>had</em> been meaning to buy her a phone, but… well, it was kind of excessive for a birthday present. Also, gift-giving shouldn’t be <em>practical</em>— it should be fun! As long as it was personal. From the heart...</p><p>…</p><p>Well, he still had time. Maybe a walk would clear his head.</p><p>That thought in mind, Akira let his feet begin to wander up the road. The temple? What could he buy her <em>there?</em> The Kushikatsu place? Delicious, but not deliverable. The realtor? Um, maybe in a few years. Huh. The promenade was a lot smaller than he remembered.</p><p>…</p><p>Okay, so maybe not here. Something down the street, then?</p><p>Ugh.</p><p>‘Come on…’ he groaned. ‘There’s gotta’ be something around here that’ll show her how I feel.’</p><p>“<strong><em>...</em></strong>”</p><p>He squinted.</p><p>‘...which is that she’s a really good friend.’</p><p>“<strong><em>...Right.</em></strong>” Arsène chuckled. “<strong><em>And I’m </em></strong><em>‘<strong>diminuitive</strong>’</em><strong>.</strong>”</p><p>‘You’re a dick, is what you are.’ he huffed. ‘Now, would you lay off? I already told you, it’s not like that.’</p><p>In his frustration, Akira let his head tilt back.</p><p>
  <em>!!</em>
</p><p>And in the seconds he looked away, he bumped into someone.</p><p>“Oh!” he stopped short and caught himself, “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was… going…”</p><p>…</p><p>...It was a girl.</p><p>A foreigner, by the looks of it. Blonde hair, blue eyes... and the top of her pixie cut reached the bridge of his nose. She looked to be around his age... but that trenchcoat of hers made all the difference. She had this… <em>mature</em> vibe, like the models at shoots that Ann looked up to. Oh, and she was wearing gloves. Her hands were on one of those rotating displays, outside the general store. She must’ve been browsing, before he’d come along... But now, she was looking at <em>him</em>.</p><p>The blonde tilted her head and smiled.</p><p>“...It’s alright.” she said. “Am I in the way?”</p><p>He swallowed.</p><p>“No, not at all! That was my bad.” Akira bowed his head a little. “Sorry again. I’ll just leave you to… it…”</p><p>…?</p><p>She was holding something. </p><p>A lot of somethings, actually. Between the white of her gloved fingers lay… strips of cloth. Long bands of fabric in different colors, patterns, and sizes. Ribbons.</p><p>Ribbons…</p><p>...<em>Ribbons!!</em></p><p>She wore them every day. And in rhythmic gymnastics, her specialty was… the <em>ribbon.</em> It was two of her favorite things in one! That was... probably why she wore them, but still! A ribbon would be the <em>perfect</em> gift.</p><p>“S-Sorry <em>again</em>,” he started, pointing lamely. “But are those... ribbons?”</p><p>…</p><p>She stared down at them, fondly.</p><p>“...Yes. Yes, they are.” the girl gestured to the display, before her. “Would you like to look?”</p><p>He nodded. “Please.”</p><p>So she smiled again, taking a step back as he moved forward.</p><p>Wider green bows of lace, thinner spools of patterned pink… The display had rows and rows of frilly little things, overlapping columns in both shape and size. Embroidered flowers, french seams, fringed edges… Wow. For a general store, this was <em>incredibly</em> comprehensive. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth (unless that gift was time travel and the horse was Yaldabaoth. So, Yalda-mouth? Nah, that was stupid.), Akira took a moment to rifle through the laundry list of qualifiers for Kasumi Yoshizawa’s <em>perfect</em> present.</p><p>‘Alright, let’s see…’ he hummed in thought. ‘Kasumi wears a red ribbon, almost every day. It looks great on her! She wouldn’t feel the same, without it.’ he began to turn the rack, slowly. ‘But she wore a <em>green</em> ribbon around wintertime… Why?’ a lightbulb went off in his head. ‘...Oh! It was because her coat was red, too. And with her hair the shade it was, it would throw off her color balance!’ he smiled to himself, remembering Ann’s advice. ‘There’s an idea! I should get her a ribbon she doesn’t have yet. Something that would look nice with what she wears now…’</p><p>...Okay, so maybe he <em>was</em> tempting the gods a little. Cut him some slack.</p><p>‘She wears a black bow in the Metaverse. It’s thin and more mature-looking! But she wears a big red ribbon with her uniform. Skirt aside, the Shujin uniform is fairly monochrome… so the bow adds personality.’ he could assume that much. ‘And even though her hair is red, it’s a different <em>shade</em>. So the ribbon feels brighter, and draws your eye.’ Okay, doing good so far. ‘Even outside of school, she wears a lot of black, white, and red… Blue, too. Oh! There’s something.’ he scrunched up his eyebrows. ‘Blue is the only color that breaks the mold. What’s so unique about it…? She wears a green ribbon with the red coat, so she’s not afraid to change her ribbon to match. But she keeps her red ribbon with the blue top. Why?’</p><p>Understanding someone’s outfit and recreating their process was one of Ann’s favorite pastimes. There was so much to learn— how someone thought, what they noticed, and why they did… that’s how <em>she</em> felt, anyway. Ann knew a good outfit when she saw one; she thought coordination was <em>fascinating</em>. But… huh. Who would have thought it’d come in handy?</p><p>Well, he did. Maybe not like this, though.</p><p>‘Okay, Akira. Let’s not overthink this.’ Little late for that, buddy. ‘What’s so different about the blue top?’ he wondered, ‘In winter, Kasumi wears that low-gauge white sweater, with a rose-orange skirt. In the summer, it’s a blue top with black polka-dots…’</p><p>…?</p><p>Come to think of it, didn’t she…</p><p>“I love them!” Kasumi said, “Sumire really liked stripes, so… it felt natural, I think. And ever since… <em>then</em>, I’ve started wearing them more and more.” she smiled. “It’s… a little lonely, I know. But...” and breathed a laugh. “Just seeing them… it reminds me of the good times.”</p><p>...Polka-dots.</p><p>Kasumi loved polka-dots.</p><p>So something that would go with all her outfits. Something that would draw the eye, monochrome or not. Something that reminded her she wasn’t alone.</p><p>And there, on the top row, third from the left. There it was.</p><p>A white ribbon, with little black pinhole polka-dots.</p><p>“...This is perfect.” he smiled, turning to the girl. “Sorry about… that…”</p><p>Oh. She was gone. Ahh… now that he thought about it, he’d been standing there for a long time. Whoops… ‘Sorry, Model-san.’ Akira clapped his hands together and sent out a mental apology. ‘I hope you got what you needed…’</p><p>He hoped she felt the sentiment, wherever she was.</p>
<hr/><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>...Damn it.</p><p>Ryuji rolled over on his side, turning to face the window. The dim light of the streetlamp bled through the glass, a dull blue glow that kicked and spat at his closed eyelids. Damn it. He forgot to close the damn curtains. Now he had to get up…</p><p>...so he did. With a groan that jumped outta’ his throat without askin’. Threw off his covers and walked over—</p><p>“Damn it!”</p><p>—stubbing his toe on a couple of manga. You know, same old shit. Hobbled over to the window. Gripped the curtain on one foot, to keep his balance. Stumbled.</p><p>
  <em>!!</em>
</p><p>“Damn it!!”</p><p>And tore the whole thing down with his weight. The boy sat there, flat on his aching ass— wide awake and pissed, now. Fuckin’ <em>fuck</em>, man. How was he gonna’ explain this to mom...?</p><p>…</p><p>He glanced at the clock.</p><p>“Almost eleven…”</p><p>Crumpled up his brow.</p><p>“...Not home yet?”</p><p>...</p><p>And sighed, all alone. In the corner of an empty room.</p><p>…</p><p>“...I need a drink.”</p>
<hr/><p>Closed the refrigerator with a clunk.</p><p>Twisted the cap with a hiss.</p><p>Took a swig.</p><p>…</p><p>Let out a burp.</p><p>Yep. Typical Ryuji.</p><p>...And yet…</p><p>Even in his most sacred of midnight rituals, Ryuji Sakamoto couldn’t find it in himself to be happy.</p><p>Because there, deep within his mind, echoed words that’d never leave.</p><p>“...I was only trying to help...”</p><p>Words through the door. Words heard by chance. Words not meant for him.</p><p>Words he knew, too well.</p><p>“Get outta’ here, Sakamoto!”</p><p>“You broke it! You’re the worst!”</p><p>“Don’t show your face around here.”</p><p>“W-Wait, you’re… <em>that</em> Sakamoto, aren’t you?”</p><p>“You’re not my friend, anymore!”</p><p>“Stay <em>away</em> from me!”</p><p>Voices, young and old. Kids from the neighborhood. Friends from junior high. Some from elementary. Teachers, all throughout. And somehow, every time?</p><p>“...I was just tryna’ help…”</p><p>It was like a reflex. Some unconscious, automatic trigger that pulled back into his brain. Never an exception. Every single time. He’d stick his neck out for someone and fail and make it worse and he’d apologize and they… <em>All of them</em>— they <em>always</em>...</p><p>…</p><p>...Fuck.</p><p>This wasn’t even <em>remotely</em> the same thing. Makoto Niijima had no… <em>fucking</em> idea, what he’s been through. She had no right to use those words. She had no right to do this to him. To... <em>curse</em> him like this.</p><p>…</p><p>...It’s just a sentence, Ryuji. Just a coincidence. Sure, she’s smart. Sure, she has like, a <em>million</em> more words in her brain to use… but she has every right to say what she did. They’re just words, man. She didn’t know. And if it bothered <em>you</em>, that’s <em>your</em> problem. That’s on you.</p><p>It’s always on you…</p><p>…</p><p>“Damn it.”</p><p>“Damn it.”</p><p>“Damn it, damn it, <em>damn it…</em>”</p><p>He spat it like a mantra. Waving it around, trying to ward off those words.</p><p>Those words…</p><p>…</p><p>If this really <em>was</em> a coincidence. If it really <em>was</em> so different. If it <em>shouldn’t</em> matter…</p><p>...then why did it? Why did it bother him so much? Why had it lodged itself to his skull and stayed there? Why couldn’t he get her out of his head?</p><p>…</p><p>He knew. He didn’t want to admit it, but he knew.</p><p>The guilt. The pain. The broken, helpless feeling of watching your best intentions fall to pieces.</p><p>He couldn’t see her face. But he didn’t have to.</p><p>It was all in her voice.</p><p>And again, he knew it well.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>He was really putting too much thought into this. Madame President’s a tough cookie. She’s probably forgotten all about it, by now.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>So he should, too.</p><p>
  <em>!</em>
</p><p>“I’m home…” she mumbled quietly, as the door closed, “...Oh! You’re still awake?”</p><p>Ryuji’s head perked up.</p><p>“...Hey mom,” he waved, with his soda. “I was just… grabbin’ a drink. Was gonna’ head back to bed.”</p><p>“...Alright,” she frowned, placing her shoes neatly by the door. “Did you eat already?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah, I did. Thanks.”</p><p>“What did you have?”</p><p>...He sighed.</p><p>“I had some of the leftovers from last night,” he said. “It was good.”</p><p>A lie. He ate cup ramen for dinner. Again.</p><p>“...Okay then. I’m glad.” she smiled, “Don’t stay up too late. You have school, tomorrow.”</p><p>“Right, thanks.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>She looked up.</p><p>“Are you… feeling alright?”</p><p>So did he.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>And looked back down, into his drink.</p><p>“...Yeah, I’m… fine,” he shook his head. “Just… thinkin’ bout somethin’.”</p><p>She stood up. “Is it about school?”</p><p>“...Nah.” he squinted. “Uh, kinda’. Not like, class n’ stuff though.”</p><p>Frowned again. “Then… what? Are the teachers…?”</p><p>He smiled, wryly.</p><p>“...Not this time.” he swirled his drink, lazily. “...Just someone I know, I guess.”</p><p>She made her way inside, leaving her bag on the table.</p><p>“A friend?”</p><p>He scoffed. “No way. Too annoying.”</p><p>His mother smiled into the fridge. “I’m sure she’s not <em>that</em> bad.”</p><p>He squinted. “...How’d you know it was a girl?”</p><p>“Mother’s intuition.” she pulled out the leftovers. Frowned. “...You ate this?”</p><p>“...Yes?”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>…</p><p>“...Sorry.”</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>“It’s fine, hon’,” she placed it on the table, “Just try and eat better, okay?”</p><p>“Yes mom…”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>...</p><p>She closed the fridge.</p><p>“So?” and moved to grab utensils, “Anything I can help with?”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>He looked aside.</p><p>“Not really. Just…” and scowled. “...she’s annoyin’, is all.”</p><p>His mother frowned, again. “That’s not very nice.”</p><p>“Neither is she…”</p><p>…</p><p>“So she isn’t nice?”</p><p>“No...” he groaned. “She’s always… stickin’ her nose in my business.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>The words echoed in his mind.</p><p>And sensation of loose change in his hand.</p><p>…</p><p>“...But I guess she… tries to be. Sometimes.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Well, if she’s trying, you should try too.”</p><p>
  <em>!</em>
</p><p>His mom smiled, warmly.</p><p>“I don’t know…<em> exactly</em> what happened with you two,” she said, “...But if someone’s nice to you, you should be nice too. That’s all there is to it.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“...It ain’t… really that simple.” he sighed. “She wasn’t <em>nice</em> to me ‘cause she wanted to be. She… felt like she <em>had</em> to. She’s usually just… mean.”</p><p>“...Even so,” she said a small prayer before beginning to eat. “Trying’s worth something. If she made an effort, so should you.”</p><p>…</p><p>He scuffed his heel into the floor beneath the table.</p><p>“...Easy for you to say…” he grumbles. “You’ve never met her, Ma. She’s always like that. All stiff and… angry.”</p><p>His mother sighed. “All the more reason to hear her out, then. And, you know…?” she took another bite, “Maybe she’ll... loosen up. Maybe she won’t bother you anymore.”</p><p>He took another swig. “...Yeah right. Hard to imagine her, any other way.”</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>“You won’t know if you don’t try.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>It’s funny.</p><p>She used to say that to him all the time. And he believed it. Got him into trouble, more often than not. All that ‘just tryna’ help’ stuff? Yeah. It was because of… this. Trying to follow those words. Doing what he thought was right. And it burned him, more than once. </p><p>But no matter how much it weighed him down, he always held on to it. Always kept goin’. He had to. Even when times got bad. Even when there was nothin’ left to hold onto— no, <em>because</em> there was nothing else. He couldn’t abandon what… his mom had given him.</p><p>Then, all that stuff with… his dad. Then the track team stuff. And standing there, in the Headmaster’s office, in front of the school board. Black eye. Black hair. Leg in a cast.</p><p>She never said it again, after that. Not that he remembered.</p><p>...</p><p>And now, here she was, saying it… over something like <em>this?</em> Geez. Old words had a way of coming back to bite him. ‘Specially today, for some reason.</p><p>…</p><p>...Yet, he sat here, swirling a soda like always. In the same seat, in the same house, from the same loving mom… who just wanted what was best for him.</p><p>So how could he refuse…?</p><p>“...Fine.” Ryuji finished his drink. “...I’ll find her tomorrow and tell her I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Good,” his mother set her chopsticks down. “I’m proud of you.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>He looked away, cheeks slightly pink.</p><p>“...Thanks ma’.”</p><p>“Of course, hon’.” she smiled. “...Now, what did you <em>really</em> have for dinner?”</p><p>“Ugh…”</p>
<hr/><p>“<em><span class="u">I know it’s short notice, but would you like to meet up? There’s something I want to give you.</span></em>”</p><p>Kasumi had finished dinner, brushed her teeth, and curled up in her old fuzzy pajamas. Nine thirty. Right on time. All according to schedule— she’d get her ten hours of sleep, wake up refreshed, and start the new day, chipper as ever! It was all… perfectly perfect. A routine she’d followed <em>flawlessly</em> since she was little.</p><p>A routine that did <em>not</em> account for friends, texting her past bedtime.</p><p>Or… having friends at all, frankly. I mean, who needed ‘friends’ when you had the coolest, awesomest, most <em>bestest</em> sibling in the whole wide world!?</p><p>...Someone who <em>didn’t</em>. Not anymore.</p><p>…</p><p>Well, this was depressing. Maybe a text would take her mind off it.</p><p>“<em><span class="u">It’s a bit late, Senpai…</span></em>” she replied, “<em><span class="u">Can it wait until the morning?</span></em>”</p><p>...Three little dots, hopping up and down.</p><p>“<em><span class="u">Sure, I don’t mind.</span></em>” Akira said. “<em><span class="u">Just… when I give it to you, remember I meant for it to be tonight.</span></em>”</p><p>She blinked. What did <em>that</em> mean?</p><p>“<em><span class="u">Is it so important?</span></em>” she paused, “<em><span class="u">Work-related?</span></em>”</p><p>“<em><span class="u">Nah, nothing like that.</span></em>” he texted back. “<em><span class="u">Tonight’s a special night, is all.</span></em>”</p><p>…She squinted. “<em><span class="u">How do you mean, Senpai?</span></em>”</p><p>He sent along a little winking smiley face. “<em><span class="u">Guess you’ll just have to find out tomorrow.</span></em>”</p><p>…</p><p>A pout.</p><p>“<em><span class="u">Do you have to tease me like that?</span></em>”</p><p>The dots of a reply.</p><p>“<em><span class="u">Is it working…?</span></em>”</p><p>Frustrated typing.</p><p>“<em><span class="u">...Maybe.</span></em>”</p><p>A quick response. </p><p>“<em><span class="u">Then yes.</span></em>”</p><p>…</p><p>She glanced at the clock. Nine thirty-three. Then out the window, toward the front gate. Streetlamps were on. Stuck her head out, to the left. Parents were still awake.</p><p>...A predicament.</p><p>…</p><p>“<em><span class="u">Senpai,</span></em>” she started, “<em><span class="u">Do you still have my address from last year?</span></em>”</p><p>“<em><span class="u">I would, but I don’t have it memorized.</span></em>” he sent back a thinking face, “<em><span class="u">Why do you ask?</span></em>”</p><p>…</p><p>“<em><span class="u">I can meet for a few minutes, maybe.</span></em>” she sent it along, “<em><span class="u">But you’ll have to come to me. I don’t think my parents will let me go out so late.</span></em>”</p><p>He was typing.</p><p>“<em><span class="u">That’s fine. I’m in Kichijoji right now, actually. I’ll be there in a few minutes.</span></em>” A beat. “<em><span class="u">Should I expect to meet them? Your parents, I mean.</span></em>”</p><p>She tapped her chin in thought.</p><p>“<em><span class="u">Not unless something goes horribly wrong.</span></em>” she smiled. “<em><span class="u">They’re nice people. I think they’d love to meet you.</span></em>”</p><p>“<em><span class="u">Maybe when the sun’s still up.</span></em>” he sent another wink, “<em><span class="u">Doubt a late-night rendezvous would leave the best impression.</span></em>”</p><p>“<em><span class="u">Fair enough!</span></em>” she laughed. “<em><span class="u">I’ll get dressed and wait by the door. Text me when you arrive?</span></em>”</p><p>“<em><span class="u">Sounds good. Thanks. See you soon.</span></em>”</p><p>She smiled, placing the phone by her pillow. Ooh~! There was a little tingle in her heart and stomach— who knew straying from schedule could be so <em>exciting?</em></p><p>She pat her cheeks and pumped her little fists.</p><p>Okay, Kasumi Yoshizawa! Time to be a rebel!</p>
<hr/><p>What kind of general store didn’t have <em>wrapping paper?</em></p><p>Arupen, apparently. And not just them! He’d looked all over Kichijoji and there wasn’t a trace of it— not even the cheap, brown parchment kind! It was like the whole district was… <em>allergic</em>, to the mere <em>concept</em>. A place where you could buy every sort of gift imaginable, with no giftwrap to take you across the finish line… It was almost funny. Almost.</p><p>Still, he’d found himself too drunk off his own success to care. Akira happily rode the Ginza line all the way over to Shibuya to buy some. Then back to Kichijoji for some of the cute washi tape he saw at the stationery place. Then full circle to Aoyama-Itchome for some scissors. Because he <em>had</em> some— he’d just left them in his desk when school was over.</p><p>This whole interaction had taken about three hours. </p><p>Arsène was pretty happy to relay that fact. </p><p>“<strong><em>If it makes him happy, who are we to judge!</em></strong>” the gentleman thief had whispered. “<strong><em>Let him have this, Monsieur.</em></strong>”</p><p>Satanael grumbled about it the whole ride over. </p><p>“<strong><em>Angel art we no longer. We doth not seek to judge.</em></strong>” a whisper of his own. “<strong><em>Nevertheless, to offer dishonest counsel… we wouldst be truly remiss.</em></strong>”</p><p>Akira didn’t seem to mind one way or another— Kasumi was gonna’ <em>love</em> this!</p><p>‘Do you think red’s a good color?’ He turned the neatly wrapped box over in his hands. ‘Is the gold bow too much? Does it feel too… <em>Christmas-y?</em>’</p><p>“<strong><em>Everything’s lovely, dear.</em></strong>” Ishtar pat his spiritual shoulder, “<strong><em>She’ll simply adore it! Don’t you worry.</em></strong>”</p><p>He flashed his goofiest grin into the subway window— a reflection well-received by the resident Goddess of Love. ‘Thanks! I hope she does, too.’</p><p>Ding! The train rolled to a stop, parting its doors on the lefthand side. Akira skipped onto the platform with a pep in his step, weaving through passing pedestrians like a dance. Hop, step, jump, and then… he was atop the stairs, to the promenade.</p><p>A sight so familiar, yet so slightly foreign. Akira Kurusu had yet to spend a spring evening in the Kichijoji district— a fact he was made aware of by the glowing lights of the local sweets shop. Sakura daifuku, nighttime only? Color him surprised.</p><p>Unfortunately, he had no time for detours. While Akira’d had the... <em>foresight</em> to call ahead this time, Sakura had made it abundantly clear that tonight was his <em>only</em> exception. The old codger was quite happy to hear he’d found Kasumi something— happier still that he’d taken three hours. A fact that felt strangely at odds with his ‘only exception’ policy… but hey. Like Futaba said: classic Tsundere.</p><p>But as he rounded the corner— past the promenade, past the temple, past the gym and the JL line— he could only be grateful for the man’s kindness.</p><p>Standing there, in the glow of the streetlamp… Auburn hair in braids, wrapped in coats and comfort. She breathed warmth into her mittened hands, watching little drops of air spiral in the light.</p><p>Kasumi Yoshizawa.</p><p>He waved.</p><p>“Hey!” he called, walking over. “I thought you were going to wait inside?”</p><p>She smiled at the familiar face. “I was, but… it didn’t feel <em>right</em>, just waiting for you. I think... I wanted to see you, too.”</p><p>He breathed a laugh. “We didn’t hang out today. That’s the first time, since we got here…”</p><p>...She looked away. Ah. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that... Oh? She shook her head and smiled.</p><p>“...I must have just gotten used to it,” Kasumi regarded him with honest eyes. “I used to be… <em>fine</em>, on my own.”</p><p>...He smiled, earnestly.</p><p>“Well, as long as you know you don’t have to be…” he adjusted his bag on his shoulder. “...<em>Alone</em>, that is. If you ever want to… talk, or anything like that… I’m here.”</p><p>She nodded, thankfully. “Of course. I hope you feel the same way.”</p><p>The two shared a smile, silently. There was no need for words. What was there to say? They knew it well— the burden only they could bear… the pain of months gone by… and the bond they shared, despite it all. Something just for them. A secret, no one else could know. The promise of tomorrow.</p><p>“...Yeah,” he nodded, happily. “Always.”</p><p>And so, he came bearing a token of that promise. Something only they would understand. A gift only she could receive. A present, just for them.</p><p>“...Here.” he reached into his bag, “I got you something.”</p><p>She tilted her head, holding her hands out like he asked her to. When he put the box in her palms, she pouted. “What’s the occasion?”</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>He’d figured it out, in the hours past. Turns out, the old man <em>hadn’t</em> lost his touch...</p><p>...Akira smiled.</p><p>“It’s a birthday gift,” he said. “The day we… <em>went back</em>, was March 19th. Your birthday is on the 25th. We’ve been here for six days— it’s been six days since we left, so…</p><p>If we hadn’t gone back in time…”</p><p>As he spoke, her eyes drifted upward to his own.</p><p>She breathed.</p><p>“...today would be my birthday.”</p><p>...He nodded, gently.</p><p>“...I wasn’t sure if I should… <em>remind</em> you,” Akira furrowed his brow, “...I know it’s painful, to think about… what we lost.” he looked to the gift, wrapped neatly in her hands. “But still… I want to <em>acknowledge</em> it. The year we spent. That… no matter what the world around us says…” and finally, to her. “...that it <em>happened</em>. That it <em>mattered</em>. And most of all…</p><p>You’re not alone, Kasumi. You don’t have to be.”</p><p>...</p><p>…</p><p>They began to well up.</p><p>“...That’s not fair, Senpai…” she smiled, despite it all. “...Showing up out of nowhere, like this…”</p><p>He tried to be strong.</p><p>“...I’m sorry,” he shook his head, through the droplets. “If you want, I… won’t bring it up again.”</p><p>They threatened to fall.</p><p>“...That’s not it,” she laughed, beside herself. “I just… I don’t know what to <em>say…!!</em>”</p><p>They rolled down, freely.</p><p>“...You don’t have to say anything.” he smiled, again. “Why don’t you open it?”</p><p>Her trembling fingers fumbled through the knot.</p><p>She sobbed when she saw it.</p><p>...He cracked a grin.</p><p>“Really hoping those are tears of joy.”</p><p>And his voice broke as she hugged him, so tight.</p>
<hr/><p>Kasumi was <em>really</em> pretty with her hair down.</p><p>His eyes were misty, his glasses all fogged, his mind worn from a thousand mile marathon. But through it all— the burden, the weight, catharsis and care— Akira Kurusu was allowed one thought. Just the one.</p><p>‘Thank you.’</p><p>And he offered it up, with all his heart.</p><p>Kasumi had smiled at her present, and smiled brighter at her ribbon. She loosed the ties of her braids and put their bands to her wrist, letting her scarlet locks roll down in waves. Then, in a moment he’d never forget, she tied her hair into a familiar ponytail— her bow framed a dazzling smile, wonderful as always.</p><p>“...How do I look?” she asked.</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>“Like you’ve been crying a lot.”</p><p>She rapped him on the shoulder playfully, and hugged him again. It seemed she really liked it.</p><p>And he couldn’t have been happier. The two smiled and laughed, late into the night.</p>
<hr/><p>For the first time in a while, Akira woke up happy.</p><p>No nightmares, no problem. No Yaldabaoth, no worries! Instead, Akira let last night’s memories fill his heart and mind. Ahh… it was nice, just talking with her. He hadn’t realized how much he <em>missed</em> her, until just then. The type of ‘yearning’ or ‘longing’ that… well, you could go about your own separate lives no problem! But being together… it just felt <em>different</em>. A one-of-a-kind, found fondness that he’d cherish with all he had.</p><p>...But not like, <em>romantically</em> or anything. You could… <em>yearn</em>, platonically. And um. <em>Cherish</em>, platonically. Right?</p><p>Ah, who cares. He wouldn’t let those thoughts drag him down— not today! He had a great day ahead of him, and he was ready! Even Sakura couldn’t help but compliment his good mood.</p><p>“Go well with your girlfriend last night?”</p><p>Which he promptly ignored! He couldn’t even stay mad. It was like a switch had flipped inside his brain— a switch that said ‘You <em>will</em> have a good day. You have no choice.’ And honestly? He didn’t mind too much. He’d had a rough time of it lately; a good day would do him good!</p><p>He smiled as he left Leblanc. Smiled as he boarded the train. Smiled as he transferred lines. Smiled as he stepped out to Aoyama-Itchome. Smiled as he saw Shiho. Smiled as he saw Ann.</p><p>Smiled as Ann approached him.</p><p>“Tell me everything.”</p><p>And his smile dropped.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, this one was a joy to make. Makoto and Takuto were two characters I was very excited to write! I definitely have a lot to say about them, so I only hope I do them justice~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Confession Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW / TW: Mentions of Abuse, Mentions of Suicide</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Talking”, ‘Thinking’, “<span class="u">Velvet Room Attendant</span>”, “<b>Igor/Yaldabaoth</b>”, “<em>Morgana </em> ”, “<b><em>Persona/Shadow</em> </b> ”, “<span class="u"><em>Jose/Phone </em></span>”</p><hr/><p>From the moment morning greeted her, Kasumi Yoshizawa was happy.</p><p>Sunlight spilling through her window. Sakura drifting gently by. Dew upon the grass and the slightest chill— the last breath of winter, a trace of night in the air.</p><p>Yes. Because last night…</p><p>“You’re not alone, Kasumi. You don’t have to be.”</p><p>...she smiled to herself.</p><p>A smile she couldn’t seem to lose. Not to her morning workout, not to her morning breakfast. Not to her morning shower, not to her morning commute. She knew why, and she knew it well. Because as long as Senpai— <em>her</em> <em>Akira-senpai</em> was by her side?</p><p>Kasumi Yoshizawa could never lose.</p><p>“Oh! Yoshizawa-senpai!!”</p><p>Kasumi turned and smiled at her new friend, jogging over. “Good morning, Mishima-senpai. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“F-Fine! Still a little stiff…” the boy caught up, looking a little pale. “But it’s just nerves, I think. Kurusu gave me some pointers on how to keep calm…” he shook his head. “I can’t help it though! I’m worried about today.”</p><p>...Ah, that’s right!</p><p>Just last Thursday, their <em> fearless </em> leader proposed they send the Calling Card in two days time. And today… today was that promised day. Saturday. The ‘earth’ day… but not her <em> birth </em>day— that was yesterday! Pfft. The silly joke put a smile on her face. It reminded her of Akira-senpai!</p><p>...A lot of things were doing that, lately. The ribbon in her hair fluttered fondly in agreement.</p><p>“It’s your first heist, isn’t it?” Kasumi easily kept pace with her athletic junior. “I know what you mean. Everything is just so <em> exciting</em>, don’t you think?”</p><p>Mishima blinked.</p><p>“...Huh. You know? It really is.” he breathed, “It’s… hard to believe this is really happening. In a few days, that man will be… <em> gone</em>.”</p><p>...A sobering silence filled the air. Their steps drew campus ever closer.</p><p>“What do you think will happen to the volleyball team?” she ventured a question. “Do you have an assistant coach? What’s he like?” ...she ventured several. “Will everyone… be alright?”</p><p>Mishima shook his head, a notch in his brow.</p><p>“If he’s gone? He’s gone.” the boy said quietly. “Our team… even after all we’ve been through, we’re still <em> together</em>.” he forced a grin. “I’m sure no matter what happens, we’ll be okay. We’ve gotta’ be.” and looked ahead. “We’re stronger than this. Stronger than… <em> him</em>.”</p><p>...Kasumi smiled.</p><p>“I believe in you. <em> And </em> your team.” she puffed her chest out, proudly. “Let’s win this, Mishima-senpai! I know we can do it!”</p><p>Sooner or later, he managed a smile.</p><p>“Yeah. Let’s.”</p><p>Gaze turned forward and heads held high, the two Phantom Thieves continued on their journey.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…‘til Mishima scratched his cheek.</p><p>“Um… Kasumi-senpai?” he squinted. “Sorry if this is rude, but…” and squinted further. “Did something happen? You seem kinda’... <em> different.</em>”</p><p>She blinked, cheeks flushing in the light.</p><p>“...Is that so?” Kasumi twirled a lock of her ponytail. “It’s not… a <em> bad </em> change or anything, right?”</p><p>“I don’t think so?” he frowned. “Unless you… <em> think </em> it is…? I dunno’. I’m not good at stuff like this…” then sighed. “But you look… a little <em> warmer</em>, I guess. Brighter, maybe.”</p><p>...She smiled lightly.</p><p>“Maybe I am.” she said it all <em> cool</em>, like the Senpai she was. “Or maybe it’s just your imagination…?”</p><p>Mishima let his eyebrows furrow further, struggling to figure her out. The little spots of her polka-dots left him none the wiser.</p><hr/><p>It wasn’t often that Akira Kurusu was at a loss for words.</p><p>In fact, it was a rather accepted truth among his thieves that their Joker had quite the silver tongue. One that routinely got him into, and subsequently <em> out of... </em> all kinds of trouble. With his teachers, with his friends… with the police, with the Yakuza… you know. Normal, teenager stuff.</p><p>...It was a problem.</p><p>Makoto had always criticized his recklessness. Yusuke called him a poet of prose. Lavenza said she adored his voice, while Tae once tried to silence him with pills. As far as feedback went, it was a pretty mixed bag… until he met Sae.</p><p>One of his closest Confidants. She’d bruised her hands on steel that day, trying to keep him alive… Drugs’ fault or not, he’d always regretted that. It really was a wonder things worked out the way they did— things rarely ever <em> had</em>, for his Phantom Thieves. But if running his mouth was enough to save a life? That tipped the ‘Keep Talking, Stop Talking’ scale of Akira Kurusu firmly out of ‘shut-the-hell-up’ territory. Good thing too, since he definitely never <em> would</em>. There were so many dumb jokes he’d yet to tell. Puns to proclaim. People to annoy.</p><p>Where was he going with this? Ah. That’s right.</p><p>It wasn’t quite right to say the cat got his tongue, when the damn cat was still missing in the first place.</p><p>The little thief stole more than hearts, it seemed. Morgana definitely took <em> something </em> of his— about a week’s worth of worry, to be precise. A full five days had passed with no sign of his old friend… Akira was starting to worry. Or worry <em> more </em>, anyway. The battle with Kamoshida was in two days; after that? No more castle. And without a castle…</p><p>He had no idea where Morgana could be.</p><p>…</p><p>“<b><em>...</em></b>”</p><p>‘What?’ he frowned. ‘It’s a legitimate concern.’</p><p>“<b><em>With this, we have no quarrel.</em></b>” Satanael rumbled, “<b><em>Yet, Trickster…? We canst but liken thy process to… placing wagons before thine steed.</em></b>”</p><p>“<b><em>...Close enough. Full points, Monsieur.</em></b>” Arsène conceded. “<b><em>However, I must agree. Before concerning ourselves with old compatriots, perhaps we might first address… our </em> </b> <b> <em>current</em> </b> <b> <em> predicament?</em> </b>”</p><p>…</p><p>Akira stared at Ann before him, colorless and frozen in time.</p><p>‘...Alright, fine.’ he pat his proverbial cheeks and made his resolve. ‘I’m ready as I’ll ever be. Start it up again.’</p><p>And the world came back to life.</p><p>First came the color. Vibrant tones and rainbow hues bled into being, painting over muddied and murky other selves. Next came the noise. Hustle and bustle of a Saturday morning— the last of a long workweek. Finally in motion, the world came to be, slowly revolving ‘round one girl’s determined stare.</p><p>Ann stood before him, resolute.</p><p>“Tell me everything, Akira.” she said. “What’ve you been doing with my friend?”</p><p>...Pretty accusatory, all things considered. Not like he could blame her, though. Akira had no idea <em> what </em> Shiho was thinking, nor what she let slip. And as long as he didn’t? He couldn’t lie. He couldn’t just make it up as he went. No, there was no ‘sweet-talking’ his way out of this one... no matter <em> how </em> good Yuuki said he was.</p><p>…</p><p>...Ann.</p><p>Ann Takamaki.</p><p>His friend.</p><p>At least, in another life.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>He closed his eyes.</p><p>And breathed.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“I don’t know what Shiho told you,” he opened them. “But I hope it’s not too much. It’s dangerous, what we’re doing. To even <em> know </em> about it, is...” and shook his head. “I… I <em> want </em> to tell you. Trust me, I do. But I can’t. Not right now.”</p><p>…</p><p>It’s been a long time… since he’d been on this end of that glare. It was almost nostalgic in a way. This time, last year, he was… Well, he was eavesdropping on her phone calls and chasing her through the station. And she told him to piss off. Rightfully so. But there, deep within her eyes? He saw it. The smallest of sparks. The tiniest twinkle of… <em> something </em> he couldn’t quite describe.</p><p>But he wanted to help her. It <em> made </em> him want to help her, more than ever before. That much was clear to him. So he did. He helped her.</p><p>That day, he reached out his hand... </p><p>Ann shook her head. “I don’t care. Even if it’s ‘<em>dangerous</em>’ or whatever, I won’t look away! If my friend is in danger… I can’t just sit here and watch!</p><p>I won’t let her do this alone!”</p><p>...</p><p>...And so he would, once more.</p><p>Despite it all, despite everything. Despite what he’d said to Shiho, despite what he’d thought was right, despite what he’d <em> known </em> ... to be true. Despite the very laws of time and space, he was <em> here</em>. In this time. In this place. In this <em> moment</em>… In this rather difficult situation.</p><p>...He couldn’t tell Ann <em> everything. </em></p><p>Of that much, he was certain. Ann <em> deserved </em> to know what was going on… but in the grand scheme of things...? Well, she deserved to know that, too. But…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>...<em>But</em>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Ann had an out.</p><p>An escape hatch. A parachute. A get-out-of-jail-free card. Whatever you wanted to call it. Because…</p><p>...well? Ann wasn’t a Phantom Thief. Not anymore.</p><p>All the pain. The suffering. The strife. The loss. Blood, sweat, tears in equal measure. He and Ann and all the others had walked that road, together. By the end of it? They were alright. Satisfied— <em> grateful</em>, even. They were thankful that they’d chosen this path. It taught them so much. And even though they suffered, even in their loss they still <em> learned </em> so much. They wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>...But is that really true?</p><p>How much of that is predicated on… <em> fate? </em>Destiny? ...Er, maybe he should rephrase. </p><p>Look at it this way. There’s no way of knowing whether you would be happier, had things gone differently. You couldn’t know <em> definitively</em>, anyway. It’s not like time travel existed. This wasn’t some sort of game where you could save and load over outcomes you didn’t like. Life didn’t work that way. You had what you had. Whatever happened, <em> happened</em>. Simple as that. </p><p>There was no going back— no <em> do overs</em>. So, it was only natural that some people would look back on the hard parts of life and think, ‘Well, it was for the best.’ or ‘It made me who I am, and I like who I am. So I guess I don’t regret it.’ Things like that. Under those circumstances, it was a matter of course. It was to be expected that people would accept whatever hand they were dealt, simply because <em> there was nothing they could do about it, after the fact. </em></p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>...Except.</p><p>Except. Except, except, except.</p><p>Akira Kurusu seemed to live and breathe the impossible.</p><p>Time travel <em> was </em> real. It wasn’t just some childish, fairy-tale fantasy for him. No, it was much more like… a nightmare. Cliché as it was, it felt like a terrible dream he couldn’t wake up from. If it weren’t for <em> her</em>… If he didn’t have Kasumi? </p><p>He didn’t even want to think about it.</p><p>And so… <em> and yet</em>… he was here. Doing what he hated most. Holding people’s fates in his hands. Playing god with their lives. Yaldabaoth must be laughing, right now. It made him sick to his stomach. </p><p>...Was that it?</p><p>Was that the reason? Is that why he was sent back? Was the false god trying to… <em> convince </em> him? Show him how He thought? Was Yaldabaoth, from beyond the grave, trying to <em> tempt </em> him with this… <em> this </em>… idyllic, perfect paradise? This garden— flourishing, yet empty. ...What had Arsène called it? ‘Hollow Ataraxia’?</p><p>…</p><p>He had a choice before him.</p><p>Tell Ann? </p><p>Or don’t.</p><p>If he told Ann, she’d know. Er, well, that much was obvious. But he knew her. And he knew her well. Ann wouldn’t take this news lying down. Ann wouldn’t let this go. Ann would never let her friends run off into danger… not without <em> her</em>, that is. If he told Ann what was happening, he was practically <em> guaranteeing </em> she’d get involved. He’d be wrapping her up in all this. <em> Sentencing </em> her to… </p><p>...to that same path. The path of a Phantom Thief. The path that brought him here.</p><p>The path that brought him pain.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…But.</p><p>If he didn’t tell her? It would be no better. It was practically the same thing— controlling her fate, like that. After all…</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>Time travel.</p><p>In this most impossible of scenarios, Akira Kurusu lived. And he lived with a rather unfortunate truth. Knowing what he knew, he truly held Ann’s— no, <em> everyone’s </em> lives in his hands. And so, he had the chance… the <em> responsibility </em> to save them. Or make their lives better, at least. Their world, better. It was a tall order, sure, but he was the only one who could.</p><p>...What he was trying to say was— choosing who could or <em> couldn’t </em> know the truth? Manipulating their lives like that? Treating them like pawns in some… <em> twisted </em> game. No matter who or what he chose, he was <em> controlling </em> them. <em> Control… </em> Yes, that was it. ‘Control’ lay at the end of each path. So no matter his choice— if Akira ever <em> chose? </em></p><p>It was exactly what Yaldabaoth would want.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Scylla and Charybdis. Rock and a hard place. There was no right answer here. No choice he could make without feeling like an asshat. Ha… that, or worse.</p><p>…</p><p>...But still.</p><p>He couldn’t just sit around, deliberating forever. ‘Take your time’? No can do. As much as he loved to say it, there was a time and a place for everything. And in this world, in this moment? He had neither.</p><p>There was no going back. Even now, the world moved… and he was standing in place. Watching it all go by. He knew that. He already knew that. He didn’t need some ‘Prison of Regression’ or ‘Stagnation’ to tell him that. He knew it for himself. He had realized, long ago. </p><p>Arrest. Trial. Probation. All alone, he watched the world leave him behind... </p><p>But he didn’t give up. If Akira just rolled over and <em> took it</em>, he might never stand up again. That’s what he thought. And that thought terrified him, more than anything.</p><p>...And so.</p><p>There was only one thing he could do.</p><p>Time waits for no one.</p><p>He had to move forward.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>...Yes.</p><p>That is where his path led. The Answer he’d found. The truth he sought.</p><p>And he’d live by that truth, ‘til the very end.</p><p>So despite it all, despite himself? </p><p>Akira smiled.</p><p>“...Okay.” he said, like nothing had happened. “I’ll tell you. But only what you need to know, for now.” he shook his head, seeing her eyes narrow. “Those are my terms. It’s not that I don’t trust you, Ann. Far from it.” </p><p>He swallowed a lump in his throat, unflinchingly. “But the more people know about this, the more things change. The more things change, the less I can predict them. And if I can’t predict them, it’s hard to plan…” he looked into her eyes. “...and if my plan fails, we lose. We can’t afford to lose, not now. Not to <em> him.</em> He needs to go. I’m sure you can agree?”</p><p>…</p><p>...Her glare didn’t let up.</p><p>“...I want to help.” Ann said. “Let me help.”</p><p>“You want to help? Good. I’ll take it.” Akira gave her that. “Meet me after school. And don’t tell anyone else about this. Otherwise, I can’t help you.”</p><p>…</p><p>...She nodded.</p><p>“Fine.” and extended a hand. “Don’t go flaking on me, Kurusu. I won’t let you go.”</p><p>...He sighed with a smile.</p><p>“Yeah. You were never any good at that.”</p><p>And took it. The two shook hands in the middle of the station.</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em> …? </em>
</p><p>“Ann?” he frowned. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>…<em> ! </em></p><p>She pulled her hand back, like she’d been burned.</p><p>“Sorry!” the blonde shook her head. “Guess I just spaced out there.”</p><p>...He squinted.</p><p>“...Uh-huh. Well, as long as you’re okay…” Akira hefted the bag on his shoulder. “Since we’re already here, would you like to walk to school together? If you’d... like to talk about <em> anything else</em>, I’m all ears.”</p><p>“That sounds like a great idea!” Oh right. Shiho was here. “C’mon Ann! We can tell him what we did last night~!”</p><p>Ann sighed, relenting. “...If you say so. Lead the way, Kurusu.”</p><p>“Alright, alright…” Akira began to walk as he flushed a little. “But did you have to say it like that…?”</p><hr/><p>Sae Niijima suffered from a crippling caffeine addiction.</p><p>She didn’t have a twitch or scratch herself silly, mind you. Neither had she wont for <em> pills </em> or <em> patches</em>. Prescriptions predicate appointments after all, and no Niijima ever needed one— doctors <em> or </em> their diagnoses. It was a foolish tradition, but tradition nonetheless. So too, was their kinship with coffee.</p><p>It should come as no surprise that a family with little faith in pharmaceuticals held some backwards beliefs. One of which weaned their young from milk, to water, to <em> coffee </em> at the ripe age of three. <em> Stimulated the mind</em>, her father said. <em> Heightened awareness</em>. Oh, please. And she supposed it was sheer <em> coincidence </em> no Niijima ever topped 5’7”. </p><p>It was this thought that struck her in the doorframe, neatly tucking her shoes away. She hadn’t held them in her hands for long, but the height of her heel was really quite striking. The power of perspective, no doubt— how <em> enlightening. </em> A detective’s greatest weapon… or so she heard. If dear old dad could see her now. Hmph. Just the thought made her sick to her stomach.</p><p>Or was that just a caffeine deficiency? It had been a while since her last cup… Hmph. She really needed to lie down.</p><p>Sae stepped out of the hallway. The TV was on. Local news, a piece about the subway accident. Weather for the week huddled in the corner. Stock prices slunk by in shame, a roll of numbers and negative signs cowering beneath the forecast. God. What a wonderful <em> wreck </em> this year would be. People who said spring was the ‘ <em> Season of Beginnings~! </em>’ clearly never cleaned up the last guy’s mess. ‘Got off on the wrong foot?’ Please. Japan got shot in the leg with the starting pistol.</p><p>“...Sis?” that voice called from the kitchen. “...You’re back.”</p><p>She didn’t bother to look her way. The report cut to the Minister of Transportation, snivelling through a press conference.</p><p>“Good morning.” Sae said, evenly. “I won’t be here long. Director Ganto requested I return for a briefing around eleven.”</p><p>“...Oh.” she had the <em> nerve </em> to sound disappointed. “...Okay. I just made breakfast, but I… didn’t think you were coming home today.” a beat. “...Would you like some? I can purchase something from the school store.”</p><p>“Just eat.” Sae looked away from the TV, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I’m going to bed.”</p><p>“S-Sis…”</p><p>She left.</p><hr/><p>...Makoto sighed into her hands.</p><p>You think she would be used to it by now. It was no secret that Sae Niijima had a lot on her plate— a public prosecutor would expect nothing less. In fact if you <em> asked </em> her yourself, Sae might tell you she welcomed it. That she <em> loved </em> a challenge. And that much might be true! Makoto, however, held the unique and much-needed perspective that <em> was </em> the third person. And watching <em> helplessly </em> as her sister and once-best-friend spiralled into… whatever <em> this </em> was? Makoto would never accept it. Just the thought made her stomach churn.</p><p>...But what could <em> she </em> do? Sae was in a world of her own— that’s what everyone liked to say— and her self-sufficient streak was three years strong. Even before their father passed, the elder Niijima had quite the résumé. When he died in the line of duty, she just had to throw his name around. The ladder would come to her. </p><p>Or that’s how it <em> should’ve </em> been. Out of scorn or sheer stubbornness, Sae had refused to climb on anything but her own merit. She <em> had to</em>, she said. Legacy admission was nothing but a farce. A weak spot waiting to happen. In a world where you had to claw for scraps— the <em> slightest </em> bit of success? Firm footing was an absolute <em> must</em>. “Easier to honor commitment than coattails.” Sae was full of barbs like those.</p><p>...She didn’t <em> used </em> to be, though.</p><p>Makoto sighed again, into open air this time. Shujin Academy was a walk, a train-ride, and another walk away. The whole commute took less than twenty minutes— the sisters’ apartment was <em> surprisingly </em> close to Shibuya Station. It was quite convenient going city to city… not that either sibling had the free time. Or someone to go with. Though, Sae <em> had </em> been working with that Akechi-kun lately…</p><p>...she sighed once more. Her breath swirled heat into the morning air.</p><p>It wasn’t lost on Makoto, the irony of it all. She spent so much of her life idolizing her father. Looking up to him, thinking the world of him. And when he passed, he passed that torch. She and Sae were the best of friends, you know. They were a team. They were partners. Sae would become Chief Prosecutor one day, and she would be Police Commissioner. Two parts of a pair. Inseparable and invincible.</p><p>...But Sae didn’t wait for her.</p><p>What was it she felt, when she first met Goro Akechi? In a word? Admiration. In actuality? Good question. There was something about his polished persona that just rubbed the wrong way. His attitude? No, the boy was always proper and polite. His past? It couldn’t be— losing a parent, she knew firsthand. His ability? Please. His record spoke for itself. His looks? ...Well, his hair could use some work, but she was <em> hardly </em> that petty. No, it may have taken a while to pin down, but she knew it was none of these things.</p><p>She hated where he was.</p><p>He was an adept and accomplished <em> high-school detective</em>. He could crack a case and ace an exam in the same breath— it probably <em> was </em> easy as breathing to someone like him. Goro Akechi was brilliant. He was a genius. More than that, he worked hard. More than <em> that</em>, he was younger than her. And most of all?</p><p>He was by her side.</p><p>That was <em> her </em> spot… or so she found herself thinking. When it came to Sae, the Esteemed-Madame-President was nothing more than a petulant child. Ugh… maybe she really <em> was </em> that petty.</p><p>…</p><p>…Sae didn’t wait for her.</p><p>Of all the things that could have happened in the thousand days since, <em> that </em> was what stuck with Makoto Niijima. <em> That </em> is what hurt, the most. It wasn’t that Makoto was <em> slow</em>. She was actually quite advanced for her age— her achievements could speak for themselves. It’s just that she took her time. She wanted three years of high school. She wanted four years of college. And in that time, she wanted to <em> learn </em> all she could. <em> Achieve </em> all she could. <em> Grow </em> all she could. That was just how she was. That was just <em> who </em> she was. It may <em> appear </em> as though she were simply going through the motions, but Makoto thought it best to move through the ranks and up the ladder with caution and care— an appropriate prudence to prepare for the lifetime ahead.</p><p>...</p><p>...But it wasn’t good enough for Sae. She kept going. Kept moving forward, <em> moving on </em> without her. And all the while, as if <em> ignorant </em> of her own pressed pace... all her sister had to offer were... harsh words and high expectations. And... as time marched ever onward, it seemed <em> less and less </em> like encouragement and <em> more and more </em> like...</p><p>...</p><p>...It wasn’t <em> just </em> that Sae didn’t wait.</p><p>It was like she gave up on her.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>…</p><p>...Makoto was tired.</p><p>Tired of envy. Tired of distance. Tired of feeling helpless, <em> trapped </em> in her own skin. Her <em> self</em>... All these scattered thoughts. Doubts and fears in pieces on the pile. Sometimes, she just wanted to let go. Drop all her walls, let it all out, and <em> scream</em>—</p><p>“What the <em> fuck</em>, man!?”</p><p>...that, actually.</p><p>Makoto poked her head around the corner of the stairwell, as voices and vitriol echoed through the hallway. One of them, she recognized as Council Vice-President, Sakuya-san… but the other? Who on <em> earth </em> would make <em> this </em> sort of ruckus, with <em> that </em> kind of language, on a <em> Saturday morning</em>, in <em> her </em> Student Council Room?</p><p>She slid the door open.</p><p>And froze.</p><p>“...Sakamoto-kun? You’re here early. Can we help you with something?”</p><p>...is what she meant to say.</p><p>“...Sakamoto-kun. You’re on time, today. Did you need something?”</p><p>...is what came out. Makoto couldn’t help but wince as the words left her lips, seeing the boy’s face twist into a scowl. Her slips of the tongue were rarely so severe… or scathing. Come to think of it, she was brewing coffee when Sae came home— she completely forgot her morning cup… As if that were any excuse. She opened her mouth to apologize—</p><p>“That’s what I would like to know.”</p><p>Her diligent vice-president crossed his arms. “I arrived not twenty minutes ago to find this… <em> hooligan </em> stalking about outside our council doors.” and pushed up his glasses. “When I kindly asked him to leave, he ignored me. I asked his purpose here, and he refused.” then smirked. “Your reputation precedes you, Sakamoto. To think you’d show your face around us.”</p><p>The blond boy growled.</p><p>“...I don’t got beef with you, dude.” Sakamoto jut his chin over the boy’s shoulder. “I just wanna’ talk to your Boss Lady.”</p><p>Sakuya’s composure slipped.</p><p>“What was that…?” but he shook his head and recovered quickly. “Hmph! As if I’d let you. Whatever you’re plotting, I’m certain it has no place in this sacred hall.”</p><p>“Sacred ha—?” the ex-athlete scoffed. “What the hell are you talkin’ about?” before cutting himself off. “Actually, I don’t wanna’ know. Just… screw off, man. I’m done with you.”</p><p>The boy let out a squawk of indignation, as Sakamoto stepped around him to face her… Oh. There was something in his eyes, she found so familiar. Was it... fear? Doubt? Regret? No… They were empty, yet full. There was no looking into them. All she found was her own reflection.</p><p>Sakamoto stared at her. “Madame Prez…”</p><p>Makoto felt her throat tighten, despite herself. A swallow left her high and dry. Ahh… she could really go for that cup of coffee.</p><p>…<em> !? </em></p><p>Or not. Ryuji Sakamoto, bowed and bent at the waist was quite the wake-up call.</p><p>“I’m really sorry!” he blurted out. “You were just tryna’ help yesterday, and… I totally blew you off!”</p><p>…</p><p>...she looked to Sakuya, unsure of what to say. The kid shrugged helplessly, his characteristic sharp tongue falling flat in his mouth.</p><p>She had to say something</p><p>“...It’s fine, Sakamoto. I’m used... <em> to</em>…”</p><p>...</p><p>In her mind, she saw <em> her </em> face.</p><p>...</p><p>…</p><p>...She slapped herself. Mentally, of course.</p><p>What was she doing? Leave your homelife at the door. You’re a leader, Makoto— <em> act </em> like one!</p><p>Calmly, a request of Sakuya. “Can we have the room, please?”</p><p>The councilman balked. “N-Niijima-senpai, are you sure…?”</p><p>“Yes.” Makoto committed herself. “Would you mind doing the morning announcement, in my place? I still have some business to attend to...”</p><p>...Sakuya nodded, a far-off look in his eye. The boy shuffled stiffly out, offering a half-hearted bow as he shut the door behind him... and Makoto fought the urge to sigh, again. While she couldn’t quite fault him, being in the same boat— to think such a simple thing would shake them so.</p><p>Ryuji Sakamoto… what a strange young man.</p><p>She gave him her full attention.</p><p>“Now. While I appreciate the sentiment…” Makoto frowned, gesturing to the table. “...there was something I hoped to discuss with you. If you were finished, that is.”</p><p>...She watched him follow her finger, catch her drift, and fumble her best intentions.</p><p>“Am I really gonna’ get yelled at, <em> again? </em>” he groaned. “I came by early and did a good thing. Can’t I get a pass, this time?”</p><p>“It’s nothing like that, I assure you.” she gestured once more. “Please, sit down.”</p><p>…</p><p>...He grumbled something under his breath and took a seat.</p><hr/><p>“<span class="u"><em>Mornin’, Kasumi! Sorry, I’m running a little late today...</em></span>”</p><p>Her phone buzzed from her schoolbag, as she was slipping on her school shoes. Normally she would wait until lunch to check her messages, but… Well, a glance couldn’t hurt. Besides, with everything going on lately, it might be important.</p><p>She saw who it was.</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>Good morning, Senpai! Thank you again, for last night.</em></span>” she pressed each key, precisely. “<span class="u"><em>I’m sorry to hear you’re running late! Would you like me to tell Kawakami-sensei for you? </em> </span>”</p><p>...Typing dots.</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>That’s alright. Thank you though! </em> </span> ” Kasumi smiled, as he went on. “<span class="u"><em>Something happened on the way over, actually. Work-related, and it’s pretty important. Would you mind if we met up to talk about it? </em> </span>”</p><p>Oh?</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>Of course! I hope everything is alright! </em> </span> ” she sent back. “<span class="u"><em>I’m free for lunch today. Would you like to call a meeting? </em> </span>”</p><p>He was typing again.</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>It has to do with the future.</em></span>”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>So I think it might be best if it were just you and me.</em></span>” he continued. “<span class="u"><em>It’s okay if you can’t though! I know it’s hard to talk about… </em> </span>”</p><p>She pouted.</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>Last night, you said I wasn’t alone. And neither are you! </em> </span> ” Kasumi breathed a laugh. “<span class="u"><em>Thank you for your consideration, but I can talk about it.</em></span>” and smiled warmly. “<span class="u"><em>...I want to.</em></span>”</p><p>A brief moment.</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>Then, I’ll be happy to.</em></span>” she pictured him doing that cute little bow. “<span class="u"><em>Let’s meet on the rooftop, at lunch. I’ll see you then? </em> </span>”</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>Of course! </em> </span>”</p><p>With her final message, she tucked her phone away and closed her locker.</p><p>...Oh. Mishima was there, nodding to her. “Was that Kurusu?”</p><p>She blinked. “...How did you know?”</p><p>…<em> ? </em></p><p>He closed his locker with a strange look on his face.</p><p>...</p><p>“...It’s kinda’ stupid. Don’t laugh?”</p><p>Kasumi frowned. “I’ll try my best.”</p><p>…</p><p>...He sighed.</p><p>“You know how Suzui—…” he shook his head. “Actually, I guess you weren’t there for that. That night we all went out for dinner, she…” and crossed his arms. “...She said something that made me start thinking about… romance and stuff. And how I was bad at it.”</p><p>Her eyebrows crinkled a bit. “...That’s a bit harsh.”</p><p>“She wasn’t <em> wrong</em>,” he admitted, “...But still, it got me thinking. So I started reading up on things like that, and then I fell down a rabbit hole.” Mishima picked up his schoolbag. “I read a bunch of stuff on how people act and react, when they’re with someone they care about…”</p><p>…</p><p>...She could see where this was going.</p><p>“It’s the look in your eyes.” he said. “When you picked up your phone, your whole face lit up.” and scratched his cheek. “Your eyes sort of brighten, and… well… I read up on all this stuff that night, and I guess I’ve just been overconscious of it since then. So when we hung out the other day, I couldn’t help but notice...</p><p>...the way your eyes search for each other, when you enter a room.”</p><p>He shuffled in place a bit awkwardly. She pouted a little.</p><p>“You’re suddenly quite perceptive.” the ribbon in her hair took a bow. “...It really isn’t like that, Mishima-senpai.”</p><p>“I know, I know…” he sighed again. “But I guess… I understand what Suzui was saying. About you two, together…”</p><p>...She sighed too.</p><p>“You’re not going to tease me too, are you...?” Kasumi pulled her bag over her shoulder. “Suzui-senpai is already bad for my heart, and Akira-senpai…” she shook her head with a little smile, cheeks tinged pink. “You’re kind of my last hope.”</p><p>Mishima laughed. “If I’m your last hope, we’re both pretty screwed.” A bit of a bitter joke, but he shrugged himself off. “But nah, I won’t say anything. If you <em> do </em> go for it though, I’m rooting for you.”</p><p>She smiled gratefully, as the bell rang.</p><hr/><p>“Persona!!”</p><p>An ear-splitting <em> crack </em> echoed across the waves, as Thunder Reign bore down and annihilated a Shadow. One More. Akira felt a surge of power <em> awaken</em>— a flickering blue flame that bathed his heart with light.</p><p>“Persona!!”</p><p>Metatron rose from the Sea of his Soul, delivering Atomic Flare unto the Maya below. One More. Empowered by this surge, he felt his strength grow to new heights. The flame within grew brighter. Wilder.</p><p>“...Persona!!”</p><p>The towering gavel of Divine Judgement slammed into the earth, tearing their health in half. One More. In his heart, he felt that flame <em> explode </em> with intensity. Beneath the collar of his jacket, he began to sweat.</p><p>“P-Persona!!”</p><p>“<b><em>Enough!</em> </b>”</p><p>His eyes widened.</p><p>Gritting his teeth, Akira held his pistol to the sky. The <em> weight </em> of this power crackling through his veins... he etched this feeling into his memory. Slowly, he spread his stance, braced his legs... </p><p>‘...One day.’</p><p>And pulled the trigger back.</p><p>
  <em> !! </em>
</p><p>The world before him lit up, flashing black to white as the blast burst forth. Akira felt his legs give out— the sudden pressure <em> cracked </em> the pavement beneath his feet— and let his arms fly back from the force of the recoil. He lost his balance and fell… but he never took his eyes away. That glowing blue bullet flew into the sky, past the clouds and out of sight. </p><p>‘...One day, I’ll get there.’</p><p>Akira let out a steaming breath against his skin as he panted, strength sapped by the attack. After a while, he gave the gun in his hand a once-over… before he tossed it. The pistol was melted beyond repair.</p><p>...</p><p>...He sent Arsène a half-lidded glare.</p><p>“I could’ve kept going, you know.” Akira grumbled. “I can still go farther than that; I <em> know </em> it.”</p><p>“<b><em>I have no doubt you can</em></b>,” the great thief acknowledged, “<b><em>But the purpose of this training is to acclimate yourself to this power. Only once you have, can we look to further heights.</em></b>”</p><p>That was the plan, anyway. After their little <em> Baton Pass incident </em> in the Metaverse, Akira’s other self decided to refocus his training on building a… <em> tolerance </em> to sudden bursts of energy— One More, Baton Pass, and the like. Synchronicity was built on balance, after all. Harmony and trust. It was a wonderful power, but lose focus for even a moment and the whole thing came crashing down!</p><p>Which led them to their current exercise. Normalization was the key to their growth. As Akira continued to practice with Synchronicity, he would gradually grow more familiar with it. The power would become more and more natural to him... until eventually, it would <em> be </em> just that— second nature. Synchronicity would become his <em> normal state</em>, and from there? Sky’s the limit.</p><p>...It wouldn’t be easy. It <em> wasn’t</em>, in fact. Right now, Akira could handle maybe three One More… or just <em> one </em> Baton Pass. Yeah. It was a little inconvenient, to say the least. Not just that though— if he got a Baton Pass when he wasn’t expecting it, he <em> still </em> might lose control! Ugh... All of it was… <em> frustrating</em>, to say the least. The process was definitely slow going...</p><p>...but hey. What’s the rush? The pair had nothing but time.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Still though...</p><p>“...Yeah. See, I know you’re right?” he scratched his cheek, from where he sat. “But I’m not really in a… ‘learn to control it’ kinda’ mood right now. I’m just looking to blow off steam.”</p><p>“<b><em>Of that, I’m quite aware.</em></b>” Arsène laughed. “<b><em>To think, the young lady would bring you two together like this…</em></b>”</p><p>…</p><p>...Akira sighed, and stared out across the water.</p><p>His mindscape really was beautiful. Sunlight spilled over the sand, washing it with color. A cool breeze rolled over the waves, so refreshing. And from here, he could see it all. The endless ocean that became the very horizon. That sparkle— the ship in the distance. The state of his heart… What had Arsène called it? The Daybreaker… or something like that.</p><p>…</p><p>His voice was gentle.</p><p>“<b><em>...Fitting, is it not? A sun boat.</em></b>” the thief spoke fondly. “<b><em>It was said that the Egyptian god Ra brought the day, on a ship that carried the sun. He would pull the light across the sky, illuminating the world…</em></b>” he leaned on the guardrail, beside him. “<b><em>...Guiding them, into tomorrow.</em></b>”</p><p>...Akira frowned. “Hm. I feel like I’ve heard that, somewhere before…”</p><p>“<b><em>Surprisingly pervasive, the idea.</em></b>” Arsène remarked. “<b><em>The Greeks called it a Chariot, driven by the god Apollo. In Norse mythology, it was the horse Skinfaxi who brought Dagr— the day. The Aztecs believed Huītzuilōpōchtli held the sun in his blade, endlessly chasing and chased by the moon and the stars.</em></b>” he closed his eyes. “<b><em>Yes... a story that spans civilizations. It fascinates me so.</em></b>”</p><p>He stared peacefully toward the Sea. “<b><em>Humans are… very social creatures. And yet throughout history, mankind found itself… divided. Often by their own hand.</em></b>” his folded wings swayed gently in the breeze. “<b><em>Religion, beliefs… laws, and cognition. We fly flags and banners— ideals we made up to unify ourselves. Ideals we live… and die, by.</em> </b></p><p><b><em>...Yet inexplicably, there are parallels.</em></b>” Arsène watched over him, thoughtfully. “<b><em>Somehow, across continents and centuries, mankind sees fit to reinvent the wheel. Several instances of the same gods and gospels, by different names and native tongues.</em></b>” Akira could only stare blankly, in return. “<b><em>Ideas that transcend culture and creed. Why do you suppose that is? </em></b>”</p><p>…</p><p>...he shrugged. “Because we’re all the same?”</p><p>“<b><em>Precisely.</em></b>” Arsène nodded, warmly. “<b><em>Despite our origins and upbringings, it is irrefutable fact that we are all human. And as humans, we share the need to… eat. To sleep. To love.</em></b>” Akira bristled at that. “<b><em>As humans, we share the gift of life… and the fear of death. If there is one, inexorable truth about all of existence, it is this.</em> </b></p><p>
  <b> <em>If you are living... one day you will die.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><em>You cannot escape time. It delivers all equally, to the same end.</em></b>” Arsène recited. “<b><em>To live is to die. They are one and the same.</em></b>” peace, born of acceptance. “<b><em>Humans fear death. Humanity will always fear what it does not know. What it cannot understand. </em></b></p><p><b> <em>The fear of darkness follows.</em></b>”</p><p>Akira’s expression was unreadable. “...Darkness, huh?”</p><p>“<b><em>With light comes knowledge— an awareness of one’s surroundings and state.</em></b>” the great thief went on, “<b><em>In the absence of light, comes darkness. Darkness too, is unavoidable. Light casts shadow no matter the angle.</em></b>” he gestured to himself, and the silhouette upon the road. “<b><em>And yet, human beings cling to light. They honor those that grant us knowledge. They huddle together; they feast ‘round open flame. They worship the sun and the new beginning that shine across the sky.</em></b>”</p><p>Arsène breathed.</p><p>“<b><em>No matter the form it takes, people seek guidance.</em></b>” there it was. “<b><em>To varying degrees of reliance, mankind looks to... nature and technology, friends and family, Gnosticism and Agnosticism, selfishness and selflessness, the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars... for Answers. All for Answers.</em> </b></p><p><b> <em>Life is filled with many troubles. Impossible questions... Problems without clear or clean solutions.</em></b>” he spoke calmly. “<b><em>People look to... other people, for comfort. Knowing that you don’t have to do it alone…</em></b>” and smiled. “<b><em>...We need leaders, Akira. Keepers. Someone to carry our sun.</em></b>”</p><p>...The boy was quiet.</p><p>“And you think... <em> I’m </em> that person?” he looked to the Daybreaker, sailing East to West. “A leader for… mankind?”</p><p>“<b><em>...Yes. We all are.</em></b>” Akira raised his head at those words. “<b><em>Not just your Phantom Thieves, either. Everyone in this world has the Potential to be… someone’s hope. They often are— without even trying.</em></b>” Arsène knew this to be true. “<b><em>You are the sun, Akira. For many people, in fact. And they, in turn... are yours.</em></b>”</p><p>…</p><p>...Akira looked away.</p><p>“It feels like a lot of responsibility.”</p><p>“<b><em>Of which I am sure you are most capable.</em></b>” kind, but firm. “<b><em>You have done far more for less, Trickster. You’ve toppled tyrants, slain gods, and put society on the path to reform… You don’t give yourself enough credit.</em></b>”</p><p>“...I worry I give myself <em>too</em> <em>much</em>.” </p><p>He sighed. </p><p>“I didn’t <em> do </em> that stuff. <em> We </em> did it, together.” Akira shook his head, “And besides, everything just kind of… fell into place. The false god… None of that would’ve happened without the Will of the People.” </p><p>He looked over at what remained of his pistol. “Satanael said it himself— it was only temporary. That sort of power… it wasn’t our own.” and bit his lip. “It was… the stars aligning. A once-in-a-lifetime coincidence. An <em> exception.</em>”</p><p>“<b><em>And what are you all, if not exceptional?</em> </b> ” Arsène urged. “<b><em>A lack of confidence does not become you, Trickster.</em></b>”</p><p>“And if you’re wrong?” Akira huffed. “If we <em> think </em> we’re special, but we aren’t… We’d be foolish at best, <em> dead </em> at worst. I’m just trying to stay realistic.”</p><p>“<b><em>You underestimate yourself.</em></b>” gentle disapproval. “<b><em>To put yourself down like this… it serves no one. You have yet to fall, Trickster.</em></b>” and a smile. “<b><em>...Though you are </em> </b> <span class="u"><b><em>quit</em></b><b><em>e</em></b></span><b><em>the Fool.</em></b>”</p><p>…</p><p>...he sighed.</p><p>“You really believe in me, don’t you?”</p><p>“<b><em>I am thou. Thou art I.</em></b>” Akira could never deny it. “<b><em>To doubt myself would be to doubt the </em> </b> <span class="u"><b><em>faith</em></b></span> <b> <em> others have placed in me. And I would never betray the ones I love.</em></b>” Arsène nodded, resolute. “<b><em>I will </em> </b> <span class="u"><b><em>always</em></b></span> <b> <em> believe in myself. I will always </em> </b> <span class="u"><b><em>believe</em></b></span> <b> <em> in those who </em> </b> <span class="u"><b><em>believe</em></b></span> <b> <em> in me. And Akira, as my treasured and trusted other self…</em> </b></p><p><b> <em>I will always believe in you.</em></b>”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>...Akira looked away.</p><p>“...Thank you.” a small smile. “Really. That means… a lot to me.”</p><p>“<b><em>Of course.</em></b>” Arsène nodded, warmly. “<b><em>You made a very difficult choice, today. To face your fears while the wound is still fresh… You were very brave, Trickster.</em></b>”</p><p>...</p><p>He blew a sigh through his lips.</p><p>“...It wasn’t easy.” Akira put a hand about his chest. “I can still feel… my heart <em> twist</em>, when I think about it.” he pressed his palm to his breast. “...But it’s the right thing to do. Ann deserves to know.”</p><p>“<b><em>Well said.</em></b>” his voice was gentle as ever. “<b><em>We will be with you, every step of the way…</em></b>” then with a tinge of optimism, “<b><em>...and so will she.</em></b>”</p><p>...He squinted.</p><p>“You’re not gonna’ do this <em> now</em>, are you?” Akira groaned. “We just had a really nice moment— can’t your teasing wait a while?” he pouted. “Kasumi and I aren’t like that. You’re my heart, so you should know that better than anyone...”</p><p>“<b><em>...</em></b>”</p><p>Surprised by the silence, he looked up to Arsène... watching the horizon with a serene look on his face.</p><p>“<b><em>...Yes. That, I do.</em></b>”</p><p>They stayed there for a long time.</p><hr/><p>“Allow me to start from the beginning.”</p><p>So said Madame Prez… Ugh. Seriously, what the hell? He came all this way, at <em> this </em> time of day, to <em> this kind of place </em> to apologize, and he <em> still </em> ends up getting lectured!? How the hell was <em> that </em> fair!? </p><p>Did she have <em> any </em> idea how... how <em> awful </em> this already <em> was</em>, for him? His stomach was doing somersaults— if his heart beat any faster, he might just drop dead! The student council room was the <em> last </em> place he wanted to be, but here he was… Damn it. S’what he gets for tryna’ do the right thing.</p><p>“After our… <em> meeting </em> yesterday,” she continued, oblivious to his thoughts. “I spent a lot of time thinking. I was… Well, I didn’t expect you to refuse my apology. More than that, you seem to treat me rather coldly…” her eyebrows scrunched up a bit. “...so I was worried I might have done something to offend you.”</p><p>‘Yeah, no shit.’ he huffed to himself. ‘If it wasn’t for you, that girl—”</p><p>“However, you and I have rarely spoken.” she said. “Therefore, I came to the conclusion that something must have happened in your personal life to upset you that day.” </p><p>...What?</p><p>“I hope you’ll forgive me, but I did a bit of research.” She walked him through her process. “First, I asked around if any of the students had seen you. And when they hadn’t, I thought to ask your homeroom teacher, so I moved to the teacher’s lounge. There, I happened to meet your social studies teacher, Ushimaru-sensei.”</p><p>...Are you serious?</p><p>“We spoke for a while, making small talk— he was my homeroom teacher last year.” she went on, “But when your name came up, he seemed rather annoyed. I thought to ask, but there was no need. He was happy to tell me everything, and then some. Now, Sakamoto...”</p><p>...This girl…<em>!! </em></p><p>
  <em> !? </em>
</p><p>...bowed her head to him.</p><p>“I offer my sincerest condolences.” Makoto Niijima spoke with <em> passion </em>. “I had no idea what you were going through! Please, forgive me.”</p><p>…</p><p>...What?</p><p>“I know what it’s like… to score poorly on an exam, like that.” What the fuck. “Ushimaru-sensei’s class was <em> notoriously </em> difficult. I spent much of my second year dedicated to that class.” What the fuck is going on. “After each lecture, I would compare notes with classmates and discuss what we learned. I would then organize my notes and perform a second pass, cross-referencing the associated text to further my understanding.” Is this actually happening? “In addition, as topics for the week are assigned on the previous, I would give every chapter a preliminary reading and create a note-taking outline for each one. I would fill in these outlines during class the next day.” Holy shit, this was real. “When exams approached, I then compressed those notes into flashcards. I would review them first in order, then shuffle and review <em> out </em> of order, to discourage reliance on associated memory. Furthermore, I would develop several mnemonic devices to cement each concept’s place in my mind.” Makoto Niijima was… “And after all that, I <em> still </em> ended the year with a 98% in the course. I could kiss my perfect GPA goodbye…”</p><p>She breathed a heavy sigh. “I remember how <em> frustrated </em> I was, at the time. It was like anything and everything could have set me off.” she gave him an earnest look. “So I can only imagine how you must have felt. I certainly don’t blame you, for feeling as if my kindness was patronizing…” and she bowed again. “I sincerely apologize.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Ryuji opened his mouth.</p><p>“...Madame Prez?” he said after a while. “Can I ask you somethin’? Be honest.”</p><p>She straightened in her seat a bit. </p><p>“Of course. What is it?”</p><p>And so, at her word, with a completely flat expression...</p><p>“Are you making fun of me?”</p><p>...</p><p>She froze.</p><p>“...Excuse me?”</p><p>“That honor student shit…” he narrowed his eyes. “You’re not... <em> serious</em>, are you? ‘Cause I get scores like that all the friggin’ time.”</p><p>...</p><p>The color drained from her face.</p><p>“...I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“Yeah.” he nodded, scuffing his shoe beneath the table. “It’s no big deal. No matter how hard I try, it always ends up like this. I just kind of expect it, now.”</p><p>...She swallowed.</p><p>“Wh… What…” the girl stammered, “How can you <em> say </em> that?! It’s a <em> twenty-three</em>, Sakamoto! A <em> twenty-three!! </em> Do you have any idea how <em> low </em> that is?!”</p><p>“...On a scale of one to a hundred? Around twenty-three, I think.” he shrugged. “I dunno’. I’m pretty bad at math, too.”</p><p>She gawked and sputtered.</p><p>“I can’t <em> believe </em> this…” her hand found its way to her forehead. “You get these kinds of scores… <em> regularly? </em> How can you <em> LIVE </em> with yourself?!”</p><p>...He scowled.</p><p>“I don’t got a choice, y’know.” scuffed his shoe with a bit more force. “Ever since... <em> last year</em>, it’s been like that. Doesn’t matter if it’s tests or homework or whatever. All I ever do is make mistakes.”</p><p>She scoffed.</p><p>“Even still…” and shook her head. “Don’t you… pay attention in class? Do you have trouble with assignments? What about group projects?” her eyes were wide. “How could you let it get... <em> this bad…? </em>”</p><p>“I didn’t <em> let </em> nothin’.” he grumbled, crossing his arms. “I’m bein’ honest, here. My grades started to slip, and they never went up again. End of story.”</p><p>“But <em> how </em> did that happen?” she leaned forward, “You couldn’t have <em> always </em> been like this— that’s impossible. You never would’ve been accepted here with a GPA that <em> dismal</em>…”</p><p>…</p><p>...He sighed.</p><p>“You’re right. Didn’t used to be.” then clicked his teeth. “But it ain’t like that anymore. Not since… <em> then</em>. It’s outta’ my hands now, and there’s nothin’ I can do about it.” and glared. “...So are we done here? I got what I came for. Don’t you have better things to do?”</p><p>“I won’t let this go,” she argued. “By ‘<em>then</em>’, do you refer to your... ‘<em>incident</em>’ with Kamoshida-sensei? If so, that’s no excuse to stop trying.” What did she just say…? “Sakamoto, we all make mistakes. It’s easy to give up, but—”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Faintly, he heard her stop in her tracks. “E-Excuse me—?”</p><p>“Just shut up.” he growled. “You don’t know me, damn it. You don’t know the <b> <em>shit</em> </b> I’ve been through!!</p><p>‘<em>Easy to give up </em> ’? Fuck off with that!!” his voice rose. “It’s ‘<em>easy</em>’ for you to sit there on your god damn throne and tell the rest of us how to live. You probably like it too, don’t you? <em> Don’t you!? </em> ” he pounded the table with his fist. “You don’t know a single fuckin’ thing about me. You have no… <b> <em>fucking</em> </b> right to say that shit to me.”</p><p>She flinched... but regained her composure with a glare.</p><p>“...Sakamoto.” she uttered, icily. “It is my duty as Student Council President to look after everyone. The student body is <em> our </em> responsibility, and I take that role <em> very </em> seriously.” her expression wavered. “I apologize if I touched a nerve, but for a Shujin Academy student your conduct heretofore has been <em> unacceptable</em>. Your grades will reflect poorly on this school. No college will even <em> consider </em> you, in this state.”</p><p>“<em>Ha!! </em> ” he couldn’t believe this girl. “That ship sailed a <em> long </em> time ago. I’ve been dead in the water for over a year now.” Ryuji smirked. “<em>Reputation</em>, too. What’ve I got to lose? I’m already at rock bottom with everything. Who <em> cares </em> what the school thinks? Why should I care what people think of the <em> school?! </em> What the hell has it done for me— other than put me in a god damn <em> cast!? </em>”</p><p>He slammed the desk again.</p><p>“<em>Fuck </em> <b> <em>all</em> </b> <em> of it!! </em> ” he roared. “<em>Fuck </em> these shitty teachers and their <b> <em>fucking</em> </b> biases!! Fuck those fucking classmates that <em> shittalk </em> behind your back!!” he stomped his foot. “Fuck that scumbag Kamoshida and all his fucking <b> <em>bullshit!!</em> </b> Fuck these shitty adults who only care about themseves…”</p><p>...and he glowered at her. “And fuck the Student Council who’s no better.”</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>She was silent for a while.</p><p>...</p><p>His mind was catching up to him. Suddenly, all of it hit like a freight train— the <em> venom </em> that he spoke with, the <em> hate </em> in every word. It was… <em> It was… </em></p><p>...disgusting. The worst. His tongue felt like sandpaper in his mouth, as he tried to choke out some sort of apology. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t—”</p><p>“Why are you even here?”</p><p>Makoto Niijima crossed her arms.</p><p>“If all you do is ‘make mistakes’...” she spoke slowly. “If all you do is make things <em> harder </em> for everyone. If you’re just this... annoying <em> eyesore</em>, and you <b> <em>know</em> </b> it. If you <em> know that</em>, and you take it out on everyone else?” she sneered. “You’re the lowest of the low. You <b> <em>disgust</em> </b> me, Sakamoto.</p><p>Scum like you should just disappear.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>...Her face twisted with horror, when she realized what she’d said. </p><p>Whatever. Too late for apologies anyway. </p><p>... </p><p>...Yeah. </p><p>All of this was just a huge waste of time.</p><p>“...You’re right. Maybe I should.” he smiled, wryly. “If even the Student Council President, who looks after <em> all </em> her students… If she says I’m not worth it...</p><p>...maybe she’s right.”</p><p>He got up to leave.</p><p>“S-Sakamoto, wait—”</p><p>And shut the door behind him.</p><p>There was nothing else to hear, this time.</p><hr/><p>Did you know it could get <em> hot </em> inside your own head?</p><p>Because neither did Akira. You’d think your own <em> mindscape </em> would have... a thought-based thermostat or something. No, seriously. Futaba’s Palace was in a desert, but the Pyramid was <em> air-conditioned</em>, if you could believe it. Unfortunately, as Arsène had so politely informed him, the state of one’s mind was <em> not </em> something that could be tampered with so easily. Not without proper training, of course.</p><p>So here he was in his turtleneck vest, hanging his coat and gloves over the highway guardrail like a jackass. ...‘Geez. When was the last time he walked around without ‘em? Ever since his Phantom Thief tenure began, Akira had grown quite attached to long-sleeves. His coat was just so <em> cool</em>, after all— he wouldn’t <em> dream </em> of leaving it behind. But now, even in the real world? Having his arms exposed just felt... weird.</p><p>Speaking of <em> weird</em>...</p><p>“...What?”</p><p>Over the past week, Akira had grown regrettably accustomed to waking up lethargic and fatigued, as his seventeen-year old mind learned to adjust to his sixteen-year old body. Which wasn’t... <em> great </em>, but it could’ve been a lot worse. Relearning to walk on shorter legs didn’t sound particularly fun at all— he was lucky he hadn’t grown all that much in the year past.</p><p>Still, his coordination was shot all to hell. He just couldn’t <em> move </em> the way he wanted. Even something simple as raising an arm above his head felt... <em> tense </em> and <em> stiff</em>. This wasn’t at all the body he was used to— a physique won through rigorous training and countless battles. Sheesh. He couldn’t imagine what it was like for a trained athlete like Kasumi.</p><p>...Actually, maybe she was a bad example. His partner seemed to <em> thrive </em> in the Metaverse, and with how <em> gracefully </em> her body moved at practice, he never would have guessed something was wrong with her. ‘Geez... Kasumi was really in a league of her own.</p><p>…</p><p>...Wait, that’s not the point.</p><p>Looking down at his bare arms... It was a sight for sore eyes. A familiar <em> conditioned </em> muscle tone he developed in his time as a Phantom Thief, scars and all. Unbuttoning the flaps of his vest revealed... Yep, it was still there. A jagged mark that ran from his shoulder to his side— a memento of Akechi’s betrayal. There was no doubt about it, then. This was his body, just as he remembered it. But... <em> why? </em></p><p>“<b><em>This is your mind, Trickster.</em></b>” Arsène nodded, beside him. “<b><em>It’s only natural your appearance reflects that of your truest self.</em></b>”</p><p>...Fair enough. Still weird though.</p><p>“I guess I didn’t notice…” he scratched his cheek, letting his vest hang open. “I just assumed this place was like the Metaverse, and my body moved with my mind. I never would’ve expected... <em> this </em>.”</p><p>“<b><em>The mind works in mysterious ways</em></b>,” his inner thief laughed, “<b><em>Nevertheless, it gives you something to strive for. With proper training, I have no doubt you will one day reclaim your former ‘self’...</em></b>” and smiled. “<b><em>Maybe even surpass it.</em></b>”</p><p>“Monday can’t come soon enough,” he agreed. “I wonder what sort of routine Coach Hiraguchi has in mind.”</p><p>“<b><em>This too, I have no doubt will be of great help.</em></b>” Arsène concurred, “<b><em>I am certain that your bond with</em></b>—”</p><p>...</p><p>…?</p><p>Feeling a vibration in his pants, Akira checked his pocket.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>His pockets were empty though. What...?</p><p>“<b><em>Ah, Trickster…</em></b>” the thief interjected. “<b><em>That would be your phone, in reality.</em></b>”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“Looks like our time is up, then.” Akira made to stand up. “It’s probably one of the Thieves asking about lunch, so…” His coat and gloves reappeared on his person. “I should take care of that.”</p><p>The thief within gave a gentleman’s bow.</p><p>“<b><em>Take care indeed, Trickster.</em></b>” Arsène gave his farewell. “<b><em>I eagerly await our next tête-à-tête.</em></b>”</p><p>The world around them faded to white...</p><p>...and when his vision cleared, he saw the classroom.</p><p>It was fourth period now, which meant English class with Chouno-sensei. Today’s lecture was on... diagramming sentences. Oh. He remembered this being a helpful lesson. Being able to identify and classify each word in a sentence was a cornerstone of learning language, and diagramming was <em> especially </em> pragmatic toward developing that skill. It was the sort of exercise that trained you to... </p><p>...Well, it was normalization in its own way. The more you practiced a skill, the easier it would come to you in the future. And while he wasn’t <em> fluent </em> in English (though who really <em> was? </em> the whole language was a clump of contradictions caving in on itself), he could certainly attribute whatever prowess he had to simple practice work like this.</p><p>Speaking of which...</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>Will we be meeting for lunch today? </em> </span>”</p><p>A groupchat text from... Yuuki, of all people. Akira smirked to himself.</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>Not today. There’s been a change of plans— you can thank Shiho for that.</em></span>” he kept typing. “<span class="u"><em>And hey, I’m surprised. I thought you were against texting in class.</em></span>”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>No response. He glanced over at Yuuki, near the front of the classroom, with eyes on Chouno-sensei. She said a word or two on indefinite articles and dangling modifiers before she turned back to the board. Once she had, he began typing again.</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>I still am. I’m just being careful.</em></span>” was his reply. “<span class="u"><em>And what did Shiho do? </em> </span>”</p><p>...Oh, where to begin?</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>what i had to do</em></span>” said the girl in question, “<span class="u"><em>ann wouldnt let me off and i figured she deserved to know </em> </span>”</p><p>He saw Yuuki’s eyes bug out. “<span class="u"><em>You told someone!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? </em> </span>”</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>i mean yeah it kind of involves her doesnt it </em> </span>”</p><p>“<em><span class="u">We can talk about it after school</span>,</em>” Akira assured. “<span class="u"><em>And just so we’re clear, Shiho you’re not in trouble or anything. I don’t blame you, and I honestly agree with what you did,</em></span>” he went on, “<span class="u"><em>But for the future, we typically make ‘business-related’ decisions as a group. I’m adding that to my terms of recruitment.</em></span>”</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>boooo </em> </span> ” she sent back, “<span class="u"><em>being a rule breaker has a lot of rules huh </em> </span>”</p><p>His eye twitched. “<span class="u"><em>Well, you’re definitely the mouthiest intern I’ve ever had. </em> </span>”</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>oh please im a temp at best </em> </span>”</p><p>And he fought the urge to snicker. Oh, Shiho...</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>You mention other members sometimes,</em></span>” Yuuki wondered, “<span class="u"><em>Who are they? Will we ever meet them? </em> </span>”</p><p>...He clicked his tongue.</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>Maybe when you officially join us,</em></span>” Akira smiled lightly. “<span class="u"><em>There’s a lot to unpack there.</em></span>”</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>so many secrets </em> </span> ” Shiho whined, “<span class="u"><em>youre killing me here </em> </span>”</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>I think it’s good to have secrets! </em> </span> ” Oh! Kasumi replied. “<span class="u"><em>As long as we trust each other, I feel they’re really important in our ‘line of work’~! </em> </span>”</p><p>A set of messages, one after the other.</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>oooooo does that mean </em> </span>”</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>Same here. There’s a time and a place for everything, Suzui. I’m going to trust Kurusu.</em></span>”</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>there are some things </em> </span>”</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>Kanou-sensei is coming this way! I’ll see you at lunch, Senpai! </em> </span>”</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>that you havent told akira yet </em> </span>”</p><p>A beat.</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>aw shes gone </em> </span>”</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>Please don’t tease Kasumi like that…</em></span>” Akira grumbled. “<span class="u"><em>That’s my job.</em></span>”</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>i reserve the right to poke fun at my kouhai </em> </span> ” she shrugged through the screen, “<span class="u"><em>call those *my* terms of recritument </em> </span>”</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>recriutmenr </em> </span>”</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>fUCK </em> </span>”</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>recruitment </em> </span>”</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>Way to stick the landing.</em></span>” he breathed a laugh. “<span class="u"><em>And that sounds like something you’ll need to take up with her, not me.</em></span>”</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>fine by me </em> </span> ” Shiho grinned, “<span class="u"><em>im very persuasive &gt;;3 </em> </span>”</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>Suzui, wouldn’t it be better if you just stopped teasing people? </em> </span>”</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>wheres the fun in that </em> </span>”</p><p>Their attention went back to the board for a while, as Chouno-sensei explained the difference between a direct object and predicate noun. When they looked down again there was a new message.</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>but um hey if i ever go too far plz let me know </em> </span>”</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>i do this to have fun im not trying to be an asshole </em> </span>”</p><p>Yuuki started typing.</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>You’re fine so far. Actually, I’ve been thinking about what you said the other day.</em></span>” a brief pause. “<span class="u"><em>I’ll tell you later though. </em> </span>”</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>sounds good man </em> </span> ” she sent back, “<span class="u"><em>alright gonna go back to class now </em> </span>”</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>Okay then, </em> </span> ” Yuuki nodded in-person, “<span class="u"><em>Are we still meeting at our lockers after school? </em> </span>”</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>That’s the plan, </em> </span> ” Akira confirmed. “<span class="u"><em>I’ll see you all then.</em></span>”</p><p>And away went the phones. That was a productive conversation! Now, all he had to do was wait for the lunch bell...</p><hr/><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...Fuck.</p><p>Fuck, fuck, fuck.</p><p>What else was there to say? What else <em> could </em> he say? Was there any other word that so <em> perfectly </em> summed up his <em> perfectly perfect </em> day so far?</p><p>Fuck no.</p><p>And that’s all there was to it.</p><p>Under his breath, Ryuji Sakamoto muttered his usual string of curses with <em> twice </em> the typical spite. More than twice, actually. Because most days weren’t <em> half </em> bad, as much as today was a fuckin’ train wreck.</p><p>Seriously… How the hell could she <em> say </em> that? How could anyone possibly <em> think </em> that... <b> <em>shit</em> </b> was normal? Who <em> thought </em> like that? Sure, he said some... terrible things, but <em> that</em>... That was just too far.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...He <em> did </em> say some awful things...</p><p>Not that two wrongs made a right, or whatever. Still, he <em> deserved </em> to be angry. This school had <em> ruined </em> his life in the worst ways possible. He could be angry. He <em> should </em> be angry! But making it personal like that… was low, even for him. That was definitely not okay, no matter how... pissed off he was. He lost his temper. Again. Ugh... Another mistake, on the pile.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...He knew it was true.</p><p>At least a <em> little </em> bit. It wouldn’t have hurt so much, if he didn’t believe it. He <em> was </em> annoying. He <em> was </em> just this... “eyesore” that took out his anger on everyone else. He <em> knew </em> that was true— he knew it better than anyone. It’s what got him into this mess in the first place, with that bastard Kamoshida. He couldn’t control his temper. He couldn’t control <em> himself</em>. Back then he got played like a fucking <em> idiot</em>, and what happened just now... It proved that he hadn’t learned a <em> fucking </em> <b> <em>thing</em></b>.</p><p>He was still the same piece of shit that broke the track team.</p><p>Still the same piece of shit that ruined everyone else.</p><p>Still the same piece of shit that no one believed in.</p><p>Still the same piece of shit that tried to hit back.</p><p>Still the same piece of shit...</p><p>Still the same…</p><p><em> Still</em>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>That Niijima had no idea what he’d been through.</p><p>She didn’t know the truth about Kamoshida. At least, he <em> hoped </em> not. He knew the Student Council was in kahoots with the damn teachers, but it wasn’t... It didn’t run <em> that </em> deep, did it? Madame Prez wasn’t one of Kamoshida’s lapdogs... was she?</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...No.</p><p>No, Niijima was... a good person. Sort of. Makoto Niijima was the kind of person who could say his mother’s words, in <em> that </em> kind of voice, all on her own. She <em> couldn’t </em> be bad. And while she wasn’t exactly <em> good</em>... at the very least, she had good intentions. From the way she said those words back then, he knew she was... <em> honest</em>, too. </p><p>...</p><p>...Yeah. She was honest. She didn’t know about the whole Kamoshida thing. And that meant...</p><p>She was just saying what she saw in him. Stating the obvious. <em> That</em>... Those words are <em> exactly </em> what Makoto Niijima thought of him. Purely objectively.</p><p>...Coincidentally, they were perfectly on point to push his buttons.</p><p>Because she saw right through him.</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>…</p><p>...He really felt like crying, right now.</p><p>That thought frustrated him even more, y’know? Through and through, deep down he was just a scared little kid. It didn’t matter what kind of walls he put up. It didn’t matter how <em> terrible </em> the world was. How you <em> handle </em> it is what makes or breaks a person. It defines who you are.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...He wasn’t proud of what he did, today.</p><p>It was petty. Pathetic. <em> “Disgusting”. </em></p><p>He knew that.</p><p>And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to be <em> sorry </em> for it.</p><p>All he could be was sorry for himself.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>He couldn’t keep going like this.</p><p>It made him sick.</p><p>He had to change.</p><p>He didn’t know where to start, but it had to be <em> somewhere</em>.</p><p>He failed before, but he had to keep going.</p><p>He had to do his best.</p><p>He didn’t really know what that meant.</p><p>He didn’t even know what his “best” <em> was</em>…</p><p>...But still.</p><p>He had to <em>try</em>.</p><p>If he didn’t, he never would.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>And at some point, he realized he was back where he started.</p><p>As his mind had wandered, so had his feet. They took him ‘round and ‘round. Hallways, stairwells, first floor, third floor, Practice Building, Classroom Building, here. It didn’t matter how long he walked— he always wound up <em> here</em>.</p><p>The school roof. The door, at least.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“Boring days that walk along…”</p><p>...?</p><p>What…?</p><p>“We lost the place that we belonged…”</p><p>...</p><p>Was that...?</p><p>“So we wandered blindly, on and on…”</p><p>...</p><p>Was someone... <em> singing? </em></p><p>...</p><p>...He put his head down, and listened closely.</p><p>“Boring streets of yesterday…<br/>echo in boring windowpanes…”</p><p>It <em> was </em> singing.</p><p>And it was... nice. Really nice.</p><p>“Fragments of our past, bound to broken glasses...<br/>slip through my fingers like dust…”</p><p>His body moved before his brain.</p><p>He pressed an ear to the door, chasing her words.</p><p>“No matter what…<br/>No matter how much I try to scoop them up<br/>and put them back in place…<br/>They all crumble away…</p><p>But even so…<br/>There’s much more to life than what the eye can see,<br/>or what we say they are…<br/>It’s in my heart…</p><p>So as my guide…<br/>My heart will find…<br/>New hope within...<br/>Tomorrow’s light…”</p><p>...</p><p>Those words...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...He looked ahead…</p><p>“…”</p><p>...and opened the door.</p><p>…<em>!! </em></p><p>In the dark of the stairwell, all he had was... the glow of a small slat in the door. And when he opened that door, the light of day <em> obliterated </em> his senses. His eyes were overwhelmed. All he could do was shut them tight and wait for the spots to fade.</p><p>...</p><p>...The singing stopped.</p><p>“Oh!” a familiar voice. “Y-You’re… Sakamoto-kun!? How long... have you been there…?”</p><p>...</p><p>...His vision began to clear.</p><p>Standing across the rooftop, clutching... <em> something </em> to her chest, was... a girl. Oh. It was the girl from yesterday. Haru. Haru... <em> Okumura </em> , right? She wasn’t wearing that pink sweater-thing though. She was in a gym uniform. And she was standing by… some plants in a dirt box. And the thing she was holding was an old, beat-up looking watering can. And she seemed really surprised to see him. And she was blushing too— even he could tell <em> that </em> much.</p><p>...</p><p>...She just asked him something.</p><p>“...Oh. Uh…” </p><p>He struggled to find the words. </p><p>“I was... just… I was gonna’ come up and…”</p><p>...</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>...</p><p>...Eh, screw it.</p><p>“...You have a nice voice,” Ryuji said simply, “The roof’s empty all the time so I <em> thought</em>... I dunno’. I just came up here for the hell of it.” he shook his head. “I didn’t mean to... <em> listen </em> for so long, but I heard you on accident and I…”</p><p>…</p><p>He scratched his head.</p><p>“...I wanted to hear more... I guess.” Ryuji sighed, “...Sorry.”</p><p>...</p><p>“...It’s fine. I... simply wasn’t expecting that.” Haru managed a smile. “...It’s nice to see you again, Sakamoto-kun. Would you like to join me?”</p><p>She gestured to the box of dirt in front of her.</p><p>...</p><p>...He nodded dumbly. “Uh, sure. Okay.”</p><p>And he did. Stumbled out of the hallway into the light, with the door creakin’ shut behind him. God, it was bright out here. He put his forearm over his eyes as he walked over, plopping down on one of the nearby desks. Oh, gross. It was still wet from the rain or whatever. He stood up, pat down his ass, and pulled out the chair beneath it. Yeah, that was better. Nice and dry. He dragged it over a bit closer to get a better look at what she was doin’.</p><p>“...Hi.”</p><p>She nodded. “Hello.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...He coughed.</p><p>“...So. Plants, huh?”</p><p>...</p><p>She smiled lightly.</p><p>“Yes. This is my garden.” Haru pointed to the row at her feet. “These are my flowerbeds. This one is a hyacinth. Those are cosmos…” she introduced them like they were pets. Or kids. “And those will be pansies when the season comes. They’re a bit tricky to take care of, but it’s effort well spent. They’re quite lovely, I think.” she smiled again. “What about you, Sakamoto-kun? Do you have a favorite flower?”</p><p>...</p><p>...Ryuji made a face.</p><p>“I… only know like... roses, sunflowers, and tulips. And... I don’t even know what tulips look like.” he admitted. “But uh... they’re cool and stuff. That tall, curly one. The ‘hiya’… thing. I like it.”</p><p>“Ahh, I see.” she nodded. “Regardless, that’s wonderful to hear. Roses are delightful, and sunflowers just make you think ‘summer’!” she looked at him, “Tulips are... They look a bit like roses, but they have pointed tops. It’s like a rose that doesn’t open.”</p><p>“It... ‘doesn’t open’...?” he chewed the inside of his cheek, “Whazzat mean? Roses don’t do that, do they?”</p><p>She gasped. “Why, of course they do! Every flower blooms with the proper care!” she tilted her head, “Oh. When a flower ‘blooms’... that’s when the bud opens, to absorb more sunlight.” she took the cosmos— no, the <em> pansy </em> stem in her hand. “It’s this little bulb, at the end. With enough time and care, it will blossom too! I just hope it lasts the season…”</p><p>He shook his head...</p><p>“I had no idea…”</p><p>…</p><p>‘Of course you didn’t.’</p><p>...and bit his tongue.</p><p>‘Just another thing <em> everyone </em> knows, but you.’</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>“Sakamoto-kun?”</p><p>She pulled him back to Earth.</p><p>“...Are you alright?” Haru asked, “You seem... tired.”</p><p>...</p><p>…</p><p>…He looked away.</p><p>“...I’m fine.”</p><p>...</p><p>“Are you sure?” she kept going. “Even yesterday, you said you were... thinking about something. I didn’t get to ask you then, because…”</p><p>...She trailed off, but found her place again.</p><p>“What were you thinking about?” Haru asked, “You helped me, so I’d like to help you as well.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...He grunted.</p><p>“...Don’t worry about it.” Ryuji tapped the tip of his shoe to the pavement. “It was something with Madame Prez. It’s over now.”</p><p>...She nodded slowly.</p><p>“I see. Then, I’m glad it was resolved.” Haru smiled, a bit awkwardly. “To be honest, I was a little concerned. Niijima-san was everywhere yesterday, asking everyone how you were feeling or where you were... She seemed really worried about you.”</p><p>...</p><p>‘She was worried about <em> herself</em>,” he wanted to say. “That’s all she ever cared about.’</p><p>...But he didn’t.</p><p>Haru was right. He <em> was </em> tired.</p><p>Tired of anger. Tired of crying.</p><p>Tired of yelling, and being yelled at.</p><p>Tired of being tired, too.</p><p>Tired. So tired...</p><p>...</p><p>“...It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m done with it,” Ryuji said. “...Sorry. Can we talk about something else?”</p><p>She paled.</p><p>“O-Oh! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to pry…”</p><p>...</p><p>He shook his head, again.</p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>A light breeze blew, between them.</p><p>...</p><p>“You were singing earlier. It was... cool,” he offered lamely, “What song was that?”</p><p>“Ahh…” she flushed a little. “That was... It’s called ‘Hoshi to Bokura to’— ‘We and the Stars’. My mother used to sing it to me, when I was little.” and she smiled a bit. “I... I love that song. It makes me feel... better. It reminds of those days.”</p><p>...He nodded.</p><p>“It’s a good song. I liked it too.”</p><p>She smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“...That’s really nice, actually.” he felt his face heat up a little. “That it reminds you of your mom.”</p><p>...</p><p>...She nodded, gratefully. </p><p>“Thank you,” Haru smiled again. “...Do you... Forgive me if this is a bit personal, but are you close with your mother?”</p><p>He blinked. It definitely <em> was </em> a bit personal...</p><p>...</p><p>...But.</p><p>“I am,” Ryuji nodded. “Not as much as I used to be, but I still... I think about the old days and laugh, y’know?”</p><p>She put a hand to her cheek.</p><p>“That’s lovely, Sakamoto-kun.” Haru approved, “So wonderful to hear.”</p><p>“Yeah... thanks…” he trailed off. “...”</p><p>...</p><p>...He remembered his mother’s words.</p><p>The ones he loved, as much as he loved her.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>He thought about what he said, today.</p><p>And his expression twisted.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“...Sakamoto-kun?”</p><p>He looked over, face blanking in surprise. “Yeah?”</p><p>...</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>...</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>...Ryuji sighed.</p><p>“I’m not.” he admitted. “I’m not okay. But I’m trying to be.”</p><p>She blinked.</p><p>“Oh.” and blinked again. “I see. That’s good, then.”</p><p>He nodded. “Thanks.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>…</p><p>He sighed, one last time.</p><p>“I just need to take my mind off it.” Ryuji stood up. “Do you need help with anything? I gotta’ give my hands somethin’ to do.”</p><p>“O-Oh! Okay…”</p><p>She nodded slowly, giving it some thought.</p><p>“...Um, I realize it may be a lot to ask…” she started, “...but would you mind moving some fertilizer for me? It’s quite heavy, so it’s difficult to move all on my own.”</p><p>...</p><p>...He nodded.</p><p>“Sure. I can do that.” he jammed a thumb to his chest. “Here, I’ll even do it all by myself! You just sit back and water your plants and stuff.”</p><p>“Wh-What?” her eyes widened. “You don’t have to do that!”</p><p>“Guess not. But I wanna’.” he nodded, before he stopped. “Actually... it sounds kinda’ weird, but can I? Do it all alone, I mean.” and grinned, haphazardly. “I think it’d be good for me. Help me... be ‘<em> okay </em>’, a little bit. Is that good with you? You’d be doin’ me a huge favor— I’d owe you big time.”</p><p>...</p><p>“...Um, o-okay?” she nodded back, nervously. “If... you say so, Sakamoto-kun. Let me know if... you change your mind?”</p><p>He flashed her a grin and got to work, jogging across the roof with a dopey look on his face. With a little smile she couldn’t hide, she watched him go... </p><p>...pick up four bags at once, and throw out his back.</p><p>“A-Ah! Sakamoto-kun!!”</p><p>Yep. She definitely had her work cut out for her...</p><hr/><p>“<span class="u"><em>Might run a bit late for our meeting. Spaced out in class and Usami-sensei caught me drooling.</em></span>”</p><p>Kasumi found herself laughing as the bell rang.</p><p>It really was just like him— he had the strangest luck, you know. The <em> Great Phantom Thief </em> who eluded the police for so long... was the same scruffy second-year getting caught by his <em> teachers </em>. It defied all common logic. It shouldn’t have made sense, but... Well, that was her Akira-senpai. He always found a way.</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>Thank you for letting me know! </em> </span> ” she sent back. “<span class="u"><em>I’ll be waiting on the rooftop, then. Do you think you’ll be long? </em> </span>”</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>Won’t take more than five minutes. Promise.</em></span>” was his reply. “<span class="u"><em>I’ll see you in a bit! </em> </span>”</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>See you! </em> </span>”</p><p>She shut off her phone, and moved to put it away...</p><p>…</p><p>...but she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the broken black screen.</p><p>Kasumi smiled to herself. What a difference, a gift could make. Just seeing it made her feel all warm and fuzzy.</p><p>A smile she kept, as she left her class behind. Shujin Academy first-years attended lectures on the third floor of the classroom building. Yes, that’s right! Freshman had to walk up and down three flights of stairs, at least twice a day... It certainly felt like the short end of the stick, but Kasumi had no complaints! It was good exercise, after all. And the rooftop was just a stairwell away!</p><p>That thought in mind, she took her final step toward their meeting place. She opened the door...</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>...to a familiar face.</p><p>“Ah! Yoshizawa-san, it’s you!” Haru Okumura waved, from her place by the garden. “Good afternoon. What brings you here today?”</p><p>Kasumi smiled.</p><p>“Hello, Okumura-senpai!” she nodded, pleasantly. “Actually, I’m here to wait for Akira... senpai…”</p><p>...Haru wasn’t alone.</p><p>Behind the pleasant third-year, moving fertilizer back and forth was... a bright young man. Or at least, he should’ve been. Ryuji Sakamoto carried two bags under one arm, trudged across the rooftop, then bent over and dropped them in a heap— all with a grimace that weighed his whole face. Ah... Kasumi winced. She should probably say something.</p><p>“Sakamoto-senpai…” she pointed, “You shouldn’t carry bags like that. It’s bad for your back.” She picked up two by her feet, to demonstrate. “You should carry one on each shoulder, like this. Uneven amounts of weight can put lots of stress on your trapezius, causing neck pain or shoulder tension.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>The boy stopped in his tracks and stared blankly.</p><p>“...Who are you?”</p><p>Kasumi flushed, as the third-year started laughing.</p><p>“You’re being scolded, Sakamoto-kun! By an athlete, no less.” she smiled at him. “You should listen to her. She may be our Kouhai, but Yoshizawa-san is quite informed on topics like these.”</p><p>...Ryuji Sakamoto drooped his shoulders and pouted like a scolded puppy.</p><p>“H-Hey... I used to be an athlete <em> too </em>…” he grumbled to himself, “...‘Geez. Can’t catch a break today.” He picked himself up and waved, if not a bit listlessly. “Heya. I’m Ryuji... but you knew that already.”</p><p>...Oops. She let that slip, didn’t she?</p><p>“That’s... right…” she nodded, frantically trying to come up with... <em> something</em>. Anything, really. Gosh, how did Akira-senpai make it look so easy...?</p><p>...</p><p>...Wait. Akira-senpai!</p><p>“I heard about you from Akira-senpai,” Kasumi said, proudly. “Have you met him? Akira Kurusu, from the second-year? He’s actually the one I’m waiting for, right now.”</p><p>“Kurusu…” the blond frowned. “...Oh. That guy. The new kid, yeah?” and laughed to himself. “Already makin’ friends... that’s crazy.” He looked at her. “How’d you two... meet, or whatever?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s him!” she chirped, “We met on the train, last year. He’s helped me out a lot since then…” but she realized something. “...Actually, now that you mention it, I’m a bit curious! If you don’t mind me asking, how do <em> you </em> two know each other?”</p><p>...</p><p>...The pair shared a glance.</p><p>She took the lead.</p><p>“We haven’t known each other long. I only met Sakamoto-kun a few days ago…” the girl smiled, patting down fresh dirt with her gloved hands. “But today we happened to meet again, and he agreed to help with my garden!” she nodded to him, this time. “To which I’m much obliged. He’s been so helpful!”</p><p>“...Y-Yeah. No prob.” He tapped the tip of his shoe to the floor. “Not like I had anything better to do. Whatever takes my mind... <em> off</em>…”</p><p>...</p><p>...He scrunched up his eyebrows and chewed his lip.</p><p>“...Oh.” Kasumi frowned. “Well, I won’t pry. I’m glad you two are enjoying yourselves.” she rolled up her jacket sleeves. “Would you like some help? I’m sure among the three of us, we can get a lot of work done!”</p><p>“Really? That would be lovely!” Okumura clapped her hands together, cheerfully. “Would you mind helping Sakamoto-kun with the fertilizer? We have a few bags left on that pallet there, but they’re quite heavy to carry all at once…” she laughed a little. “Maybe you can show him how it’s done?”</p><p>The boy rolled his eyes with a half-hearted groan, as the three of them got to work.</p><hr/><p>Well, that didn’t take long.</p><p>Getting chewed out by Usami-sensei... Well, it definitely wasn’t his <em> favorite </em> thing in the world. In fact, in Akira Kurusu’s professional Phantom Thief opinion? It... kinda’ sucked. Like, a lot. Shujin Academy’s own no-nonsense second-year mathematician was <em> strict </em> as he remembered, with sharp words and harsh burn that hit where it hurt! It was... honestly kind of nostalgic, in a way. </p><p>...You know? Come to think of it.</p><p>Walking around back then... Akira’s final day in Tokyo, saying goodbye to everyone. It was... Well, it was nice. Seeing the same old places, through a new lens... Knowing it was the last time he’d see all these familiar sights...</p><p>...He may have lied to Takuto, but this much was true. Tokyo felt like home to him. More than Inaba ever did.</p><p>Whether that was Inaba’s <em> fault </em> or Tokyo’s <em> doing</em>... that was hard to say. Inaba was just like any old town in the countryside— closed off, cramped up, and... Well, it was boring. There wasn’t a whole lot to <em> do</em>, and that’s all you really cared about as a kid. Sure, there was a river in the middle of town, and they had a specialty tofu, and the local inn was a Japanese classic or something, but none of that was really <em> interesting </em> to grow up with.</p><p>Yeah, ‘life is what you make of it’ and all that, but there wasn’t a whole lot of <em> life </em> in Inaba to begin with. Tokyo on the other hand... There was so much. It was <em> overflowing </em> with energy, and color, and... <em> life </em>. And when it came to making things? Always better to have more than less.</p><p>So he didn’t particularly miss Inaba. Maybe he would, when he got older— there were definitely things to like about it. But there were just... too many bad memories. Especially right now. When the scars faded, he might go back and visit someday… Even still, that day was far in the future.</p><p>...</p><p>...Look at him, planning out a life like that. When was the last time he ever looked further ahead than his own two feet?</p><p>
  <em> !! </em>
</p><p>...Speaking of looking ahead— he wasn’t. He just bumped into someone. Again.</p><p>It was...</p><p>“Oh! I’m so sorry…” Haru Okumura, on the stairs from the roof. “...My! You’re... Kurusu-kun, aren’t you? It’s nice to see you again.”</p><p>...</p><p>...Akira managed a smile.</p><p>“Yeah. You’re... Okumura-senpai, right?” he nodded. “Good to see you, too. Were you working on your garden, just now?”</p><p>“I was!” Haru smiled, agreeably. “With Sakamoto-kun and... Yoshizawa-san, actually. She mentioned she was waiting for you?”</p><p>...Oh?</p><p>“Yep. That’s right,” he schooled his expression quickly. “Kasumi and I were going to have lunch together. The roof is really nice, this time of year.”</p><p>“It is!” her smile brightened. “The spring breeze, the warmth of the sun... and the view of the schoolyard. It’s just wonderful, isn’t it?” her cheeks tinged a bit. “...I’m glad you two can enjoy that, together.”</p><p>“Of course,” he smiled back. Genuinely this time. “...Oh, sorry to keep you! I should be going.” he moved to step by her. “...And say hello to Sakamoto, for me. Haven’t seen him in a while.”</p><p>She blinked.</p><p>“You haven’t?” Haru frowned. “...I see. I wonder where he went?”</p><p>He turned.</p><p>“...I’m sorry?” Akira sort of stopped in place. “Did something happen?”</p><p>“Oh! Um, well…”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...she averted her eyes, looking a bit troubled.</p><p>“It’s probably nothing... and certainly none of my business…” Haru started, “...But Sakamoto-kun arrived sometime during fourth period, looking troubled…” she leaned in and whispered, “And sometime while we were working, I noticed he was gone! I’m worried... about him…”</p><p>...Ah.</p><p>“He’ll be fine.” Akira assured her, “Ryuji likes to hang out there by himself, sometimes. He’s not... <em> great </em> with crowds, and he’s a little on the prickly side... He probably just had to take some time for himself.” he nodded. “...Although, it’s nice to know he’s got someone like you, looking out for him. I’m kinda’ relieved.”</p><p>“H-Huh? <em> Me? </em>” Haru shook her head. “Oh... Um, I suppose. I don’t know him very well, but he’s already helped me on two occasions…” she frowned to herself. “...He seems like a good person.”</p><p>“Definitely.” he grinned. “He’s a good guy. I’ll let you know if I see him, yeah?”</p><p>“R-Right…” she bowed, “Thank you. I’ll... leave you to it.”</p><p>...</p><p>...and off she went. Akira stepped forward, into the light of day…</p><p>...</p><p>...She was there.</p><p>Kasumi turned and smiled, shining in the light of the sun.</p><p>“Senpai!” she jogged over to him. “There you are! It’s good to see you. How are you, today?”</p><p>...</p><p>...He felt a smile tugging at his cheeks.</p><p>“...You’re wearing the ribbon.” Akira felt his face heat up a little, “...It looks good on you.”</p><p>
  <em> !! </em>
</p><p>...</p><p>...She began to twirl a lock of her ponytail, absentmindedly.</p><p>“I’m glad you think so. I like it too!” she gestured with her head, “Here, let’s sit down. We have a lot to talk about today, right?”</p><p>...</p><p>“...That’s right,” he grinned. “Thanks for agreeing to meet me here. Sorry to call you on our day off.”</p><p>“It’s no trouble at all,” Kasumi smiled again. She closed the door behind him and... Oh. She took his hand, and led him across the rooftop. “I’m your partner, right? I’m grateful, that you’re trusting me with this.”</p><p>…</p><p>...He breathed a smile.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m grateful, too.”</p><p>She took a seat with a smile, and he followed her lead.</p><p>The Shujin Academy rooftop was a staple of Akira’s school life. He had such fond memories— of meeting Ryuji on his first day, of making this place the Phantom Thieves hideout, of helping Haru with her garden... Even now, he saw that same rooftop. The same blue sky, the same cool breeze, the same gentle light of the same morning sun. </p><p>But… there were little things. Across from their broken old desks, Akira could see… a lovely flowerbed, softly blooming into spring. A neatly piled stack of fertilizer bags on each side, shielded the delicate stems from the elements. That’s right. Ryuji was here, gardening with Haru... and so was Kasumi.</p><p>...Kasumi.</p><p>Not one week ago on this very rooftop, he and Kasumi made a promise. That no matter what the future held... they would face tomorrow with a smile. Together.</p><p>“...Senpai?”</p><p>Kasumi smiled warmly, running a thumb gently along the back of his hand. “Whenever you’re ready, I’m here.”</p><p>...</p><p>...He closed his eyes.</p><p>“...Just a minute,” he said, quietly. “I want to take it all in.”</p><p>...</p><p>...And he did. The sky. The sun. The breeze. This place… This moment. Their time together.</p><p>He remembered Takuto’s words.</p><p>‘What is it you want, Kurusu-kun?’</p><p>And his answer— from the back of his mind, from the depths of his soul, from the bottom of his heart... </p><p>His Answer was... <em> this</em>. Just this, and this alone. To ask for anything more... it would be a crime. Selfish, so selfishly... Like Icarus, soaring brilliantly in the warmth of the sun. Moments like these, he would treasure. Hold them in his heart, knowing one day... it could end. </p><p>May that day never come.</p><p>To forget this time together, would be the greatest crime of all.</p><p>...</p><p>...He opened his eyes.</p><p>“Okay. I’m ready now,” he nodded softly, “Thank you for waiting.”</p><p>“Of course. I always will,” Kasumi gave her full attention. “Now, Senpai. Tell me about the future.”</p><p>...</p><p>...He breathed.</p><p>“...I wasn’t planning on telling anyone else about the Metaverse,” he began, “Definitely not this soon. It’s a big secret... but not everyone got the memo, I guess. Shiho told Ann.” he felt her hand tense, in his. “I don’t know what she said. I’m not sure <em> just </em> how much she knows, either... but Ann asked me to tell her more. She knows who we’re targeting, and wants to help us.”</p><p>Kasumi was silent for a while, turning over the information in her head.</p><p>“...I see. That’s... a lot to take in,” she let out a breath. “I’m sorry you had to handle that, alone. What did you say, when she did?”</p><p>“I told her…” he bit his lip, “I said I would tell her what she needed to know. It’s only fair— she’s already involved. She had to stay home from school, and all.” That much, was undeniable. “But I asked you here because... I’m not sure how much is <em> too </em> much. This isn’t just <em> my </em> secret, anymore. I want to hear what you think.”</p><p>...</p><p>...She looked off into the distance, gazing fondly at the flowerbed.</p><p>“...It’s…” a crinkle in her brow. “I’m sorry, that you didn’t get to tell her on your terms. I know Takamaki-senpai is... important, to you. And I know it... hurts, doing this when you’re not ready.” she squeezed his hand, lightly. “I appreciate that you trust me, with this. I think... I think you should focus more on telling her what you’re comfortable with, instead of what you think she <em> deserves </em> to know.”</p><p>...He let her words sink in.</p><p>“Okay... so you think I should prioritize my own…” he squinted. “...My own well-being, over what she wants. I’m pretty sure I understand, but would you mind explaining why... you think that way? Just so we’re on the same page.”</p><p>“Of course,” Kasumi nodded. The crinkle in her brow never quite faded.</p><p>“...The way I see it,” she explained, “Suzui-senpai is the one in the wrong. She told someone else, without asking permission.” she gave a start. “Oh! But I’m not angry with her or anything. It wasn’t her fault. From what I understand, she didn’t know not to tell anyone... And she definitely didn’t <em> know</em>... how hard this is, for you.” she shook her head. “Still, even if it was an accident… It’s only fair that she’s the one to bear the blame. She made a mistake. I think the least she could do is help you clean up the mess... Does that make sense…?”</p><p>…</p><p>...He nodded in understanding.</p><p>“Cleaning up our mess is sort of my <em> job</em>, as leader…” Akira gave a small smile, “But you’re right. That makes sense. If Shiho helped me explain this to Ann, I think it would be a lot easier.” he let out a sigh of approval. “It would be good for Ann, too— hearing this from someone she trusts. I’ll text Shiho about it, before the meeting.”</p><p>“Oh! I have an idea...” she piped up, “Why not invite Takamaki-senpai to the group meeting today? If she wants to help, we could work on the Calling Card together.”</p><p>“...That could work,” he spoke as it came to him, “Ryuji made this Calling Card, last time around. Having Ann around would be a great help.”</p><p>“Then it’s settled!” Kasumi approved. “And when you tell Takamaki-senpai the truth... I’ll be right there with you. Shiho-senpai, and Yuuki-senpai too! We’ll do this <em> together </em>, Senpai!” she nodded once more. “You’re not alone in this. Don’t forget that, okay?”</p><p>...</p><p>...All he could do was smile again.</p><p>“...Thank you.” he closed his eyes, cherishing the feeling of his hand on hers. “Thanks so much.”</p><p>“Always.” Kasumi smiled back. “Now, shall we have lunch? I brought you something today, to thank you for last night.”</p><p>“Did you really?” his face brightened, despite his words. “You didn’t have to do that…”</p><p>She shook her head with a smile. “It’s okay. I wanted to.”</p><p>The two of them shared bentos and bliss, in the light of a spring afternoon.</p><hr/><p>Shujin Academy’s class 2-D had a clock on its rightmost wall.</p><p>Right as in <em> right</em>, not stage right. It was placed near the top and toward the middle, on the wall opposite the classroom windows. Any student who wanted to check the time— awaiting the sweet release of the bell, no doubt— had to turn their head a near ninety degrees, depending on where they sat. It was perfect for teachers too, easily noticing or nagging any slackers they’d spot from the front of the classroom.</p><p>In that case, putting a clock at the <em> back </em> of the class might seem like the smarter thing to do. Kids would have to turn <em> allll </em> the way around, in that case. But the light of day pouring through the windows would make it <em> impossible </em> for anyone to ever read. A clock near the hallway wasn’t much better, but it was <em> readable </em> at least. Unfortunately, the glare of the morning sun made that a bit more difficult. A digital clock wouldn’t do. It would be hard to see the screen. Therefore, an open analog clock was selected— one without any sort of glass or plastic casing— that could be read at any time of day, no matter where you where in the room.</p><p>...Unfortunately, as an open analog clock with no cover, there was nothing to muffle the noise. Day in, day out, should quiet ever fall... All a Shujin student would hear was the <em> *tick* *tick* *tick* </em>of the clock. And being honest, until the day of his first exams?</p><p>The sound of silence was not something Akira Kurusu thought he would ever miss.</p><p>It wasn’t much a problem, anymore. Last year, he could shoot the group a message if he ever got bored. Now, he spent his schooldays training with Arsène. Not that he <em> didn’t </em> text the group anymore, or anything... It just wasn’t as often. He was sure that as time went on, and they grew to trust each other more...</p><p>...Right. Trust.</p><p>Shiho told Ann... <em> something</em>, about their work. That was... once again, not <em> ideal</em>. But it was nothing he couldn’t handle, and <em> far </em> from any sort of... <b> <em>betrayal</em> </b> of his trust. He failed to properly set a boundary and she crossed it, without knowing. It was just an unfortunate accident! They could work on that sort of thing as they moved forward.</p><p>Trust was... the <em> lifeblood </em> of a thief. Akira believed in his thieves— had <em> faith </em> in them. And so, he hoped the day would come when they did, just as much.</p><p>
  <em> !! </em>
</p><p>Ann turned to face him. The bell hadn’t finished ringing yet.</p><p>“Ready?” she asked.</p><p>...He breathed a laugh, to himself.</p><p>“Good question…” Akira looked up at her from his seat. “...We’re going to meet at our lockers. Come find Shiho, and you’ll find me.”</p><p>...?</p><p>She held out a hand.</p><p>“Or, I could just follow you.” Ann said, seriously. “This is really important to me, Kurusu. I won’t let you out of my sight.”</p><p>“I won’t run away, I promise.” he sulked, eyeing that hand. “I just... need a minute, to myself.”</p><p>“I’ve been waiting all day for this. Can’t you just tell me <em> now? </em>” Ann’s eyes narrowed. “What could you possibly have to do that’s so important?”</p><p>...</p><p>...He shuffled in his seat, awkwardly.</p><p>“Use the bathroom, actually.”</p><p>...</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...Yuuki coughed.</p><p>
  <em> !! </em>
</p><p>The two of them jerked back in surprise, as the volleyball benchwarmer made his presence known. He waved a bit stiffly with a schoolbag of books on his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey guys,” he started. “Ready to get going?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’ll be there in a minute,” Akira was the first to recover. “Would mind showing Ann where our lockers are? Shiho should be waiting, when you get there.”</p><p>“Alright. I can do that,” the boy nodded to her. “Wanna’ go, Takamaki-san?”</p><p>...She glanced at Akira, one more time.</p><p>...</p><p>...And walked away with Yuuki toward the door. Out came a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.</p><p>“...This is gonna’ be harder than I thought…”</p><hr/><p>“Welc—”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...Sakura sighed.</p><p>“Are you <em> serious</em>, kid?” the man grumbled through a cigarette. “How many friends can one punk <em> have?! </em>”</p><p>“If it’s any consolation? They’re all I have,” Akira gestured to the four behind him. “Sorry to impose. Should I start calling ahead with this sorta’ thing?”</p><p>Café Leblanc is charming as ever. The scent of coffee and curry blend in the air. The hum of the fan overtakes the TV. The little booths are... empty, front to back. Huh. Looks like today was going a bit slow...</p><p>...Sakura sighed again. “It’s fine. No need to apologize for having <em> friends.</em>” He put out his smoke in the ashtray. “You kids hungry? It’s... my treat.”</p><p>“Oh, we really couldn’t…” Kasumi shook her head, surprised. “There’s quite a lot of us today. And…” she flushed. “...It hasn’t been long since lunch. I’m fine, myself.”</p><p>Akira gave her a strange look.</p><p>...She shrank a little. “Wh-What? Do I have something on my face?”</p><p>Shiho nudged her arm. “He’s making fun of you.” before she smirked. “...Or maybe he just thinks you’re cute.”</p><p>“W-Wha?!” Kasumi pouted at him. “Senpai, that’s rude!”</p><p>“I didn’t even say anything!” he sputtered, “And hey, why’s <em> that </em> the conclusion you jumped to...?”</p><p>Ann quirked an eyebrow. “So you <em> do </em> think she’s cute?”</p><p>...Ah. Cornered. Akira’s eyes wandered over to Kasumi... who met his gaze, with cheeks tinged pink. They both sort of... tittered a bit, before looking away with a bright red blush.</p><p>Shiho and Ann shared a fist bump, without looking at each other. Yuuki coughed into his fist.</p><p>“Nice to see you again, sir.” he waved, from behind them all. “I never got to thank you for the curry, last time. It was delicious.”</p><p>“Good to see you too, kid.” Sakura nodded. “Here, why don’t you all come in. Sit anywhere you like.”</p><p>So he said, gesturing to the empty restaurant. Akira was the first to recover.</p><p>“We wouldn’t wanna’ intrude,” he assured. “We’re actually gonna’ work on a group project, together... so I was gonna’ take ‘em up to my room.”</p><p>“A group project, huh?” the man stroked his goatee. “What subject?”</p><p>“Math!” Yuuki said, confidently.</p><p>“...Art, actually.” Akira gave him a weird look. “What the hell is a <em> math </em> group project?”</p><p>“A disaster, really. Shujin first-years have it rough…” the boy sighed. Kasumi nodded along, sympathetically. <em> Pensively. </em></p><p>“...I’ll just take your word for it.” Akira clapped his hands together. “Anyway, you remember Kasumi and Yuuki. This is Shiho, and that’s Ann.” he nodded to each of them. They waved at Sakura as he did. “We’re here to work on an art project! And... we’ll try not to be too noisy.”</p><p>“Well, I appreciate it. Nice to meet you all.” Sakura went to light another cigarette. “Have fun, then. If you kids get hungry, feel free to let me know.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir!” Kasumi chirped. “We’ll be sure to do that.”</p><p>With that, Akira gestured they go on ahead. Kasumi walked off with a smile, chatting with Yuuki about his first visit. Sakura grinned behind the counter, hearing him gush about the coffee and the curry and the best meal he ever had. Akira couldn’t help but smile, too. It was nice to see his new-old friend, fanatic as ever.</p><p>...</p><p>...Ann walked along behind them, hands in her jacket pockets. She was... unusually stoic. Her fingers found their way across a booth as they passed, drinking in the café atmosphere. She followed the two upstairs, casting one last look at Shiho...</p><p>...who stayed behind. She jut her chin at him, with a cocky smile. “So, you think she’s cute?”</p><p>“Kasumi? She’s adorable. Now will you let this <em> go? </em> ” he sighed. “I can’t believe you told Ann about... <em> that</em>. How much of a <em> gossip </em> are you?”</p><p>“I’m just a <em> very </em> thorough person, Akira,” she smirked. “Kidding. It was how I got her attention, honestly. Ann loves a good love story~!”</p><p>
  <em> !? </em>
</p><p>Shiho walked away with a smile, leaving him a sputtering mess.</p><p>...</p><p>...Sakura chuckled, through a newly lit cigarette. “She’s got your number, kid.”</p><p>“That, I can’t deny…” Akira grumbled. “I can’t catch a break. It feels like everyone I know—”</p><p>“—wants you two, together.” he finished. “Is that right?”</p><p>...</p><p>...The boy looked away. </p><p>Sakura gruffed out a laugh, again. “Ever wonder why that is?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“...Well, I won’t pry.” the man said, after a while. “If you’re really so averse to the idea, then I won’t say anything.”</p><p>“I-It’s not that…” Akira managed to get out, “It’s... It’s just <em> complicated</em>, alright?”</p><p>Sakura mouthed a low whistle. “I get it, kid. We’ve all been there. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...He stood there a bit awkwardly. The man sighed.</p><p>“So try not to think too much about it, alright?” Sakura smiled. “Go be with your friends. They’re waitin’ for you, up there.”</p><p>...</p><p>...Akira breathed a laugh.</p><p>“You’re right. I should go.” he nodded. “Thank you, sir.”</p><p>Sakura offered a lazy wave, smoke trailing his fingers. Akira disappeared up the stairs to his room...</p><hr/><p>...and the sight of Shiho’s butt in the air. She was digging around under his bed, while Kasumi and Ann looked through the different boxes strewn about.</p><p>Akira’s eye twitched. “Can I help you?”</p><p>Her butt froze in place.</p><p>“Oh! Hi, Senpai!” Kasumi perked up. “Yuuki-senpai brought the magazines you asked for, but Shiho-senpai said you probably had some ‘special’ ones lying around. So we’re trying to look for them!”</p><p>“Aww, come on!” Shiho pulled herself out from beneath his bedframe. “Why’d you have to tell him?”</p><p>The girl blinked. “S-Should I not have?”</p><p>Akira pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“First of all, I don’t have any ‘special magazines’.” he grumbled, seeing Shiho deflate with a pout. “Second of all, this is a <em> huge </em> invasion of my privacy…” Kasumi paled at that. “And third: even if I <em> did </em> have any— which I <b> <em>don’t</em></b>…”</p><p>He scratched his cheek. “...I wouldn’t keep them under my <em> bed</em>. That’s beginner stuff.”</p><p>Ann sighed at that. “Told you.” Shiho blew a raspberry, as she dusted herself off. </p><p>The two girls moved to take a seat around the room. Shiho plopped down on his unmade bed, completely unashamed. Ann took the seat at his workdesk, not far from Yuuki’s spot on the couch. Kasumi...</p><p>...hurriedly got to her feet and started bowing.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Senpai!” her voice wobbled as she moved up and down. “I didn’t mean to offend you! I wasn’t sure what they were and I thought this was something Thief-related and I didn’t know it was personal and I should’ve thought harder about it and—”</p><p>She continued bowing over and over.</p><p>“I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’mso—”</p><p>He caught her while her head was up.</p><p>“It’s fine, Kasumi. I was just messing with you,” a smile played on his lips. “Besides, it was mostly to scold <em> Shiho</em>, anyway.” he heard a squawk of indignation, and half-glared at the girl on his bed. “Don’t trick my Kouhai like that, Spinner. You know she’s too honest.”</p><p>“But it’s so <em> fun</em>…” Shiho groaned, “There are only so many people to tease around here. Ann’s basically immune by now, and picking on Yuuki just feels scummy.” the boy’s eyebrows shot up. “...What?”</p><p>“You make fun of me a <em> lot</em>…” he squinted. “And now you’re gonna’ tell me it wasn’t even <em> fun? </em> I don’t know how to feel about that.”</p><p>Ann’s face fell. “<em>Please </em> don’t worry about the feelings of someone who makes fun of you. That’s just... upsetting.”</p><p>“It’s all in good fun…” he shrugged. “...I think. I dunno’. When it’s Shiho, I’m fine with it.”</p><p>“Aww, that’s so sweet!” Shiho scoot over to tug at his cheek. “Well if you <em> insist</em>, then I’ll keep teasing you! Thanks, Yuuki!”</p><p>His eyes widened. “...I’ve made a terrible mistake.”</p><p>Shiho grinned. “No backsies~!”</p><p>The half-joking groan of anguish filled the room, weaving wonders of life and laughter. Ann rolled her eyes with a smile, charmed by her old friend’s antics. Kasumi joined in on the fun, giggling lightly into her little hand. Akira smiled, wistfully...</p><p>...</p><p>...He saw it, again.</p><p>His Thieves, sitting around a table... planning together, eating together, laughing together... The many afternoons they spent as friends and faithful comrades, in the time this was their hideout. Wonderful days of... halcyon and hope. Akira would treasure them, forever.</p><p>...</p><p>...But now.</p><p>It was time to make some new memories. The thought just made him smile.</p><p>“I’m gonna’ grab a table from downstairs,” Akira said, nodding to Yuuki. “So we can start working. Would you mind helping me out? It’s not <em> heavy</em>, but it’s a lot for just one person.”</p><p>“Sure, no problem!” the boy stood up, his face a bit red from where Shiho tugged on it. “Are the stairs wide enough? Do we have to turn it sideways?”</p><p>“It’ll be fine,” he assured, “Just come with me.”</p><p>The two tossed a wave to the girls, as they left the room behind.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...Yuuki coughed, when they were alone on the stairs. </p><p>Akira looked up at him.</p><p>...</p><p>“...Is it really so bad to hide them under your bed?” his friend asked in a hushed voice. “‘Special magazines’, I mean.”</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>...Akira sighed.</p><p>“It’s not the <em> worst</em>. It’s just... the first place most people look,” he chided gently. “You’re a thief now. Being creative with your hiding spots is great exercise.”</p><p>“...Gotcha’…” Yuuki nodded to himself. “...So, where does a master-thief like <em> you </em> keep ‘em?”</p><p>“Trade secret.” he smirked, seeing the boy’s face fall. “...I’m just kidding. I was serious when I said I don’t have any. I just moved here last week, you know.”</p><p>A curious look, in reply. “Only last week? You’re... really well-adjusted.” Yuuki frowned. “You’re from the country, right? How’s living in Tokyo?”</p><p>Akira shrugged, as they made their way downstairs. “Feels like home. It’s like I never left.”</p><p>He let the words hang in the air, while he went to talk to Sakura.</p><hr/><p>They set the desk down nicely, by the couch.</p><p>“Well done, Akira-senpai. Yuuki-senpai.” Kasumi nodded, pleasantly. “Good technique too, lifting with your knees and not your back. Your training is paying off!”</p><p>Akira squinted. “When did you ever teach me how to carry things?”</p><p>“...Oh, that’s right.” she shrank a bit. “You weren’t there for that. Sorry.”</p><p>He gave her a weird look, as Yuuki took his seat again.</p><p>“So I brought the newspapers and... <em> magazines </em> like you asked, Kurusu.” the boy wiped down his hands on his pants. “I found some scissors and craft glue, too. Did we need anything else?”</p><p>“That’s pretty much all we need. Nice going, Yuuki.” Akira offered his thanks, looking around. “Before we do that though, it looks like we need to have a... <em> talk</em>.”</p><p>Ann straightened in her seat. </p><p>“Finally. I could barely wait any... <em> longer...? </em> ” her eyes landed on the deck of cards in his hand. “...What’s that for? Don’t tell me I have to <em> win </em> the info, or something…”</p><p>“Not at all,” Akira laughed, shuffling them. “I just find it easier to have these sorts of... <em> conversations</em>, if I keep my hands busy.” he wagged the deck, up and down. “Anyone wanna’ play? I’m pretty good at Tycoon.”</p><p>Shiho shrugged. “Sounds fun. I’m game.”</p><p>Kasumi nodded, “I learned how to play last year! It’s really fun!”</p><p>“I used to play online, all the time.” Yuuki said, a bit excited. “Time to flex my <em> skills</em>.”</p><p>Akira stifled a grin, as he turned to Ann. She shook her head.</p><p>“You play. I’ll listen.”</p><p>...Fair enough.</p><p>The four of them took a seat around the table, as Akira doled out the cards. Yuuki kept his place on the couch, while Shiho took Ann’s chair from the desk. The bed was close enough to sit and talk from, so Ann sat on the corner closest to Shiho, looking over her friend’s shoulder. Kasumi took the spot with her back to the stairs, leaving himself on a stool across from Yuuki.</p><p>“So Tycoon, huh?” Shiho hummed, absently. “Why not something more <em> thief</em>-like? Like... I dunno’. Poker?”</p><p>“I’m trying to make friends, not enemies.” Akira breathed a laugh. “Tycoon is the sorta’ game you can just play for fun. Besides, if I really wanted to do something thief-like, I’d take you to Kichijoji.” he rifled through his hand. Not bad. “I know a spot there. We can play Darts and stuff— it’s a good team-building exercise.”</p><p>Yuuki frowned, starting the game with a pair of fours. “Why didn’t we go there today?”</p><p>Akira shrugged, seeing Shiho drop two Jacks. “We’re working on the Calling Card today. It was convenient.” He put down two Kings, himself. “Besides, we’ll be discussing... some pretty <em> sensitive </em> stuff, today. It’s hard to talk about things like that, out in the open.”</p><p>Kasumi frowned, placing a pair of Aces. “What about that night, at the restaurant?”</p><p>Her partner shook his head. “That was a special case.”</p><p>Yuuki looked up. “How so?”</p><p>...</p><p>“...I was hungry.”</p><p>The boy nearly dropped his cards. “Are you <em> serious!? </em>”</p><p>“Of course not! I’m just kidding.” Akira laughed, as the round came to an end. “I’ve been to that place before and it wasn’t bugged or anything like that. Besides, they’re closing for repairs ‘til next month. I wanted to go one last time, before it did.”</p><p>Kasumi was to start the next round. “The food is really good, so I don’t blame you!” she put down three fives. “I’m going to miss it. We should go, when they reopen in May.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” he agreed, watching Yuuki pass. He noted his own lack of triples. “It’s a matter of building trust, too. Offering someone a meal is a gesture in good faith. Really helps when you’ve got some explaining to do.”</p><p>Shiho looked betrayed. “So you <em> were </em> bribing me!”</p><p>“We’ve already had this discussion…” Akira deadpanned, “You said it was fine, remember?”</p><p>“I know~” she laughed, dropping three tens. “In that case, I expect a crêpe after every job well done. Add those to my... ‘terms of recruitment’.”</p><p>“...Fine.” Akira sighed, passing his turn. “A small price to pay for Salvation... or <em> Media</em>, I suppose.”</p><p>Kasumi and Yuuki both passed as well, letting Shiho start the next round with a seven.</p><p>Ann pouted from her place on the bed. “She gets a crêpe-bribe, and I don’t?”</p><p>“I’ll treat you if you want one, sure.” he breathed a laugh, putting down a ten. “Now, I assume you have some questions for me.”</p><p>“You bet I do…” Ann leaned forward, as Kasumi played a Queen. “What’s this ‘<em>other world </em> ’ Shiho told me about? And how will it ‘<em>screw over </em>’ Kamoshida?”</p><p>...Akira gave his teammate a look.</p><p>“...How <em> technical </em> of you<em>.</em>” he snarked. “Is that what being ‘<em>thorough </em>’ means?”</p><p>“...Don’t call me out, man.” Shiho used an Ace, since Yuuki passed. “It all just kinda’ came out that way.”</p><p>No one challenged her, so she won the round. This time, she started with a four.</p><p>“Well, I guess I’ll clear things up then.” Akira put up a five. “There’s a world just beyond our own. A world of desire and hope, called the Metaverse.” he blinked, at Kasumi’s six. “The Metaverse is... a world where people’s thoughts and wishes become reality. Their innermost desires take physical form, called a Shadow.” and blinked again, at Yuuki’s seven. “In extreme cases, someone’s desires can become so <em> twisted </em> that their Shadow starts to grow in power. In addition, those Shadows gain... a place within the Metaverse, called a Palace. The Shadow has complete control over everything inside.”</p><p>...His eye twitched, at Shiho’s King. “Way to break the chain.” She shrugged her shoulders and winked, winning the round again.</p><p>“Anyway, as I was saying…” Akira watched her put down a three. He responded with a four. “When a Shadow is defeated in battle, it leaves behind its desires in the form of a Treasure. If you take someone’s Treasure <em> out </em> of the Metaverse, you’re basically taking away all their evil thoughts and wants.” he explained, watching Kasumi play a King. “That person will lose those desires in reality as well. And without that ‘distortion’ inside them, those people regain their conscience. They find themselves <em> crushed </em> under the weight of their own actions and confess to the appropriate authorities, as penance.”</p><p>...Ann crinkled her eyebrows. “Are you serious?”</p><p>“It’s hard to believe without proof, I know.” Akira saw Yuuki play a two, and he passed his own turn after Shiho’s. “But it’s the truth. I’ve done it nearly a hundred times before, and Kamoshida will be no exception.” Kasumi played a Joker with a smile. “We’re going to steal his Treasure and make him confess. He’ll turn himself in and go to prison, far away from here.” Yuuki surprised her with the three of spades. “We’ll do everything we can to make sure that happens.”</p><p>...</p><p>…The room was silent, save for the sound of Yuuki’s cards. He placed a new three down to start, coughing awkwardly to himself.</p><p>Ann crossed her arms. “And you expect me to believe that?”</p><p>“It’s the truth!” Shiho asserted, “I know it sounds crazy, but I’ve seen it for myself. We go into the Metaverse, and use our Shadows to fight other Shadows. Oh! And they’re called <em> Personas! </em>” she played an eight, ending the round quickly. “We use our Personas to fight Shadows, and on Monday we’re gonna’ kick Kamoshida’s ass!”</p><p>She let out a cheer, met with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Ann still looked unconvinced.</p><p>“So... what? You can go into this other world and fight these Shadow things, using your own thoughts?” she scoffed, “You go around punishing villains like some kind of superhero?”</p><p>“Yes! Exactly!” Shiho nodded happily, throwing down a Queen. “I’d show you, if I could. Akira’s just a big stick in the mud…”</p><p>“I am <em> not</em>. And we’re not <em> superheroes</em>, either.” he grumbled, playing an Ace. “Taking someone into the Metaverse is <em> dangerous</em>, Shiho. Especially someone…”</p><p>...</p><p>...without a Persona.</p><p>He didn’t say it, but the words pulled at his tongue. His brow furrowed... Oh. Sensing his trouble, Kasumi gently reached out and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently.</p><p>...Akira nodded his thanks. Kasumi smiled, passing her turn like an afterthought.</p><p>“...I’m just glad you haven’t taken her in, without us.” he tried to find a silver lining. “Going into the Metaverse alone is dangerous enough, but protecting someone else is a whole lot harder.”</p><p>Yuuki blinked.</p><p>“<em>Could </em> she have?” he asked, playing a two. “I thought we needed <em> you </em> to enter the Metaverse.”</p><p>“Not necessarily,” Akira shrugged, as the round ended there. “Anyone with the MetaNav can do it. They <em> shouldn’t</em>, though.” he gave Shiho a stern look. “I’m adding those to the recruitment terms. Don’t tell other people, and <em> definitely </em> don’t take them into the Metaverse.”</p><p>Yuuki blinked, again.</p><p>“But... Kurusu…” he dropped a six, holding onto his thought. “...I thought only <em> you </em> had the MetaNav. You and Kasumi.”</p><p>...What?</p><p>Akira shook his head. “No... You guys should have the Nav, too. That’s how it worked before…”</p><p>Now Shiho looked confused too. What? Was that not the case anymore?</p><p>“<b><em>Trickster…</em></b>”</p><p>Oh. Arsène?</p><p>“<b><em>Do you recall my mentioning before…</em></b>” he began, “<b><em>...the matter of Satanael, and the false god’s scrying?</em> </b> ” Akira nodded, though it took a moment to remember. “<b><em>Let me remind you then, that it was Yaldabaoth who distributed the Metaverse Navigator, to those whom he deemed ‘useful’ in your Journey. If the false god can no longer see you…</em></b>”</p><p>...then the only copies of the MetaNav were Kasumi’s, his own, and Akechi’s.</p><p>“...but apparently, that’s not how it works anymore. I’m not too sure why, but... that’s how it is.” Akira summed up. Oh. Shiho had played her last card, making her the Tycoon next round. “Looks like you’ll have to follow our lead, for a little while.”</p><p>“Fine by me,” Shiho leaned back with her arms behind her head, all cocky. “Wasn’t gonna’ <em> go rogue </em> on you, or anything. You seem to know what you’re doing, Akira.”</p><p>He pouted, putting down two sixes. “If you trust me so much, don’t go spilling our secrets.”</p><p>“What was I gonna’ do, <em> not </em> tell Ann?” she huffed, looking up at her friend. “I asked her to cut class for a day. She deserves an explanation.” Shiho grinned. “Besides, I asked you what I should tell her and you said you’d leave it to me. So…”</p><p>...Kasumi looked kind of hurt.</p><p>“That’s a bit harsh, isn’t it Shiho-senpai?” she put down two sevens, “I know you care about your friend, and you’re right. She deserves an explanation,” Kasumi looked at her new teammate. “...but I wish you would’ve discussed it with us, first. Making that sort of decision on your own, just because Akira-senpai wasn’t <em> specific</em>…” she sighed. “...It’s a little disrespectful.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...Shiho let her chair tilt back forward, gently.</p><p>“Is it... really that serious?”</p><p>“...A little,” Akira bit his lip. “It’s not that I don’t <em> trust </em> Ann, or anything. There’s just... a lot to consider, before telling someone about the Metaverse. Worst case scenario, someone can overhear and…”</p><p>...He shook his head. They didn’t know about the black mask, just yet.</p><p>“It’s dangerous, okay?” the game had come to a halt. “I can’t tell you... <em> exactly </em> why, just yet, but someone has been using the Metaverse to commit crimes. It’s very <em> existence </em> is a terrible secret, and telling someone might put them in danger.”</p><p>...Shiho swallowed. </p><p>“Are you serious?” she leaned forward. “And you’re telling us this, <b> <em>now!?</em> </b>”</p><p>“I was going to ease you into it, yeah.” he sighed, “I was waiting to tell you all, because… I know it <em> sounds </em> really scary.” Akira shook his head, again. “But I’ve dealt with it, before. We can handle it, together. As long as it’s just us, we can watch each other’s backs…”</p><p>He looked to Ann. “Telling someone else just adds them to that list. As long as she doesn’t tell anyone else, everything will be fine. We’ll keep each other safe.”</p><p>...Yuuki gulped.</p><p>“That’s... a lot to keep from us, Kurusu…” he set down his cards, in his lap. “Are you <em> sure </em> we’ll be okay?”</p><p>“Positive.” Akira gave them his word. “I <em> promise </em> you. We’ll all be fine.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...The group took a moment to take it all in. The room was completely silent.</p><p>...</p><p>“...It will be a long time, before we face them,” Kasumi spoke. “We were going to tell you before you officially joined us... but we didn’t want to discourage you from fighting Kamoshida. He’s a terrible criminal, but he isn’t involved with any of... <em> that</em>.”</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>Shiho glared.</p><p>“I’m fighting Kamoshida,” she declared. “And after that, you better tell us everything.”</p><p>“That’s the plan.” Akira nodded, firmly. “You have my word.”</p><p>...</p><p>...Yuuki sighed.</p><p>“I’m in, too.” he made a fist. “I’ve come too far to just <em> give up. </em> I’m seeing this through.”</p><p>Akira accepted their resolve, gratefully. “Thank you. Both of you.” He turned to Ann. “And you? You’re technically not involved in this. You could walk away right now, if you wanted.”</p><p>...She shook her head.</p><p>“If Shiho’s in danger, I’m staying.” Ann glared. “I might not have superpowers, but I’m not going to abandon my friends.” she gave him a small smile. “...That includes you, Akira.”</p><p>...<em>! </em></p><p>...</p><p>“...Thank you,” he smiled back. “It makes me... <em> really </em> happy, to hear you say that.”</p><p>The atmosphere brightened almost instantly, determined smiles all around. It was time to get to work.</p><p>...</p><p>...But first.</p><p>“Let’s finish this game up, and get started on the Calling Card.” Akira grinned. “Yuuki, I think it’s your turn next.”</p><p>“Already on it,” the boy put down a pair of Jacks. “I won’t let second place slip away!”</p><p>“It’s nice to see you’re lively,” Kasumi smiled. “The Calling Card is the most important part of a heist. Let’s keep our energy up!”</p><p>Akira put down a Queen and a Joker, winning him the round. Shiho whistled. “You’ve been holding onto that for a while. Got any other tricks up your sleeve?”</p><p>“The Joker and the Queen are a powerful pair,” he said simply, putting down two eights. “...But I’ll tell you about <em> that</em>, some other time.”</p><p>Kasumi smiled at the inside joke. She used a nine, when he put down a three.</p><p>“...That sounds Phantom Thief related,” Yuuki put down a Queen of his own, “Another secret, then?”</p><p>“Something like that,” Akira put down his final card, a two that won the round. “Maybe you’ll meet her one day.”</p><p>Kasumi smiled, with a pair of nines that placed third. “Or maybe you already have?”</p><p>...Yuuki sulked. “You two are <b> <em>way</em> </b> too coordinated.”</p><p>“The power of <em> love</em>, no doubt.” Shiho grinned, as they sputtered. “So who’s this ‘<em>Queen </em>’ anyway? Another teammate of yours?”</p><p>...</p><p>...He smiled, lightly.</p><p>“Something like that.”</p><p>Makoto Niijima was... a hell of a teammate. As the Advisor to the Phantom Thieves, she had been an <em> indispensable </em> member of their group. Her strategies, her quick thinking... Her brilliant mind, her temperament... Her passion, and her reason. Their Queen had pulled her Thieves out of all kinds of trouble. And...</p><p>...And she was an amazing friend. Akira could attest to that. With a strong sense of loyalty, and a <em> stronger </em> sense of justice, Makoto was... one of the strongest people he had ever known. She was always doing all she could, to help the people around her. To <em> save </em> everyone she could see. If she didn’t have the prudence of a pragmatist and the patience of a <em> saint</em>, she might be more reckless than Ryuji...</p><p>...</p><p>...Those two.</p><p>He really missed them.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...He smiled to himself.</p><p>Well, wherever they were… </p><p>Akira wished them all the best.</p><hr/><p>‘Scum like you should just disappear.’</p><p>...</p><p>...She could feel her brain throb.</p><p>Those words, trapped within her skull. Her pulse, hammering through her neck. Beyond the boundary of a heart, her <em>blood</em> <b><em>burned</em></b>. Temples she spent her life, raising and raised by, crumbled from the base. Tainted even her favorite fragrance it did— dark coffee steeped in liquid loathing, and the bitter taste of truth.</p><p>Makoto Niijima was many things. </p><p>A Student-Council President. A student. A third-year honor student, at Tokyo’s prestigious Shujin Academy. A brilliant mind among the top <em> thousand </em> in the country, placing above near <em> half a million </em> in the last mock exam. A meticulous model student that passed Level 2 in the Kanken— the notoriously challenging Kanji Aptitude Test. A Nidan-level Aikido practitioner. An aspiring police commissioner. A Buchimaru fan. A reluctant Wanna-Wanna-kun fan. A woman. A young adult. A person. A human being.</p><p>A coward.</p><p>Always the one who stayed behind. Always the skeptic. Always the one who found a reason. Always the one who <em> knew </em> better. Always the smartest one in the room. She had to be. </p><p>Always. Always.</p><p>Makoto Niijima was raised on politics and principles... but that didn’t mean she <em> understood</em>. Genius or prodigy or wunderkind or what-have-you, no guided purpose or gifted program could ever change one inexorable, irrefutable fact.</p><p>Makoto Niijima was a <em> child</em>.</p><p>Not <em> legally </em> of course, but since when have <em> laws </em> been the bottom line? Not everyone obeyed the law. It was <em> life </em> that defined the <em> law </em> — not the other way around. There were penalties involved in criminality, sure. Social and socioeconomic. But people still committed crimes. Got away with them, too. Taking advantage of broken systems and petty backdoors. Those with power had the right <em> grease </em> to keep the whole machine running. Friends in high places. Low ones, too. In this world, if you had enough money you could get away with murder. Sometimes literally.</p><p>It sickened her to no end. The villains her father opposed were still at large. And he was gone. No amount of selfish self-reflection or semantics would change that. He left her with... a memory and a malady. An upright sense of justice to live by.</p><p>...What even is justice?</p><p>To Makoto Niijima, it meant reforming the broken systems that allowed for <em> in</em>justice. For her sister Sae, it meant using and <em> ab</em>using that broken system to put criminals behind bars. For her father, it meant... something that wasn’t <em> both </em> those things, but not quite <em> neither</em>. The inheritors of his will were on occasion at odds, you see.</p><p>That being said...</p><p>The three years without him had been hard. But Makoto had tried her utmost to <em> live </em> by the creed he <em> died </em> by. She knew it by heart, and better than anyone… or so she thought.</p><p>Makoto was a child. Seventeen-years old yet, still. No amount of precocious projection or empty achievements could compensate her little life experience. She was still developing as a person. Physically? She wouldn’t mind a few more inches. Mentally? She would ‘til twenty-five, studies said. Spiritually? She would until the day she died. </p><p>‘Le temps blanchit les têtes sans mûrir la raison.’— Time whitens heads without ripening reason. There was no rushing wisdom. It came in waves and instances you’d least expect. Oftentimes, it was a revelation in retrospect— one you wouldn’t recognize without the help of hindsight. The allowance of time and the <em> gifts </em> it would provide... They were not mere... packaged parcels you could <em> expedite </em> on shipping. There was no sense in chasing after completeness, no hurrying a <em> whole</em>. It would come with time.</p><p>Time that’d yet to pass. Time she’d yet to have. Time she wouldn’t <em> grasp</em>...</p><p>Until the day her time came.</p><p>And so, Makoto Niijima was burdened with the bothersome truth that she was still, in fact, a child. Immature. Juvenile.</p><p>Petty.</p><p>A truth she couldn’t run from. A truth she couldn’t avoid. A truth she’s forced to realize. A truth she must confront. An ugly, crude, pathetic truth she came face to face with, reflected in the eyes of a stranger.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...How <em> miserable </em> a <b> <em>wretch</em> </b> she was.</p><p>To wish... <span class="u"> <b> <em>that</em></b></span>, upon a person.</p><p>...</p><p>She wanted to be a police officer, you know.</p><p>Not a judge. Nor a jury.</p><p>Certainly not an executioner.</p><p>Sentences and statutes were far above her paygrade. It was not her place to <em> judge</em>, nor deliver <em> judgement</em>. She was an officer of the law, or so she hoped to be. To take that law into her own hands and <em> decide</em>... for others, what was right and wrong? Vigilantism did not suit her, one bit.</p><p>...</p><p>...But since when were laws the bottom line?</p><p>Could systems be reformed from within? Or would progress arrive, only <em> without? </em> It was a question she found herself asking more oft, as of late.</p><p>...A conversation for another time, she supposed.</p><p>The fact of the matter was, she made a mistake. No... that was a grave understatement. What she did today was absolutely, totally, wholly and fully, reprehensibly <b> <em>disgusting</em></b>. As a Student Council President. As a student. As a model honor student, as a brilliant mind, as an Aikido practitioner, as an aspiring police commissioner. </p><p>As a person. </p><p>There was no escaping the <b> <em>guilt</em> </b> she’d stained her hands with today. No title or label would keep her dry. No award or achievement would wash this off. She just told someone to... <b> <em>to</em></b>…</p><p>...</p><p>...How could she let herself fall this low?</p><p>Never on her worst of days, in her worst of moods, in her worst of <em> selves </em> did she ever think she could be so <em> base</em>.</p><p>There was no excuse for this. This was unacceptable.</p><p>...</p><p>...He pushed her buttons.</p><p>Backed her into a corner. Took advantage of her kindness. Struck at her weakest point, in her weakest moment, and struck <em> true</em>.</p><p>But nothing would justify what she did. Not Sae’s justice. Not her father’s justice. And if she could help it? Not her own. Never her own.</p><p>...</p><p>...She had to make this right.</p><p>There was no contrition that would ease her conscience. No penance that would purify her lips, stained black.</p><p>...</p><p>...But she had to try. She had to. She owed it to herself... and to him.</p><p>She had to find Ryuji Sakamoto.</p><p>It was just past four. School had long since wound to a close. Students left as they arrived, wandering aimlessly through everydays... Some went to clubs. Others had... <em> other </em> arrangements, but most people were gone by now. Makoto couldn’t just <em> ask around </em> like yesterday; it was far too late for that. Hm...</p><p>She could use the school records. Dig through the registry and find his home number... No, she couldn’t. Abuse of power aside, he probably wasn’t home yet. The idea of such a... <em> personal </em> call being intercepted, too... She didn’t want to trouble him more than she already had. Besides, this was personal. It had to be in person.</p><p>Well... what else could she do? From what she knew, he didn’t have many friends... Sakamoto didn’t hang out with other delinquents. His old team <em> hated </em> him for what he did. The ex-athlete seemed to live in his own little world— an independent isle in an ocean of bad blood. </p><p>So how could she hope to reach him?</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...Okumura.</p><p>Just yesterday, he was talking to Okumura— the third-year. Okumura had special permission from the Student Council to use the roof of the classroom building, as the only member of the gardening club... a club that ‘met’ after school. Makoto could find her easily.</p><p>And she did.</p><p>“Okumura-san,” she called. “Do you have a minute?”</p><p>The fluffy-haired club president looked up from her dustpan and broom. According to the whiteboard in Class 3-C, Haru Okumura was on classroom duty today. Makoto found her sweeping the hallway, on the first floor. From the looks of it, she was actually almost done. The floor behind her was spotless, and there was no one else around.</p><p>“Oh! Niijima-san,” the girl nodded, slightly. “What can I help you with?”</p><p>...There was no one else around.</p><p>If this was Sakamoto’s friend, she should be honest.</p><p>“I’m following-up on our conversation, yesterday.” Makoto said, “I’m looking for Sakamoto again…” she felt her expression <em> twist</em>. “...For the last time, I hope.”</p><p>...</p><p>...Haru looked troubled.</p><p>A lump in her throat. </p><p>She forced it out.</p><p>“I don’t know what he told you…” No, that wasn’t right. “...but I want to apologize to him. That’s all. I know I’ve caused him a lot of trouble, and I’ll leave him alone after that.”</p><p>...</p><p>...The girl shook her head.</p><p>“Sakamoto-kun didn’t tell me anything. To be honest…” Haru’s brow crinkled, “I’m a bit concerned, myself. I still don’t know him very well...” her eyes were pained. “...but I happened to see him earlier, and... he seemed really hurt. We were together for a while, but he left when I wasn’t looking. Without a word! It’s really quite troubling…”</p><p>“You saw him today?” she latched onto those words. “When? Was it after first period? Where was he? What did he say?”</p><p>
  <em> !! </em>
</p><p>She flinched beneath the sudden weight of her intensity.</p><p>“...I don’t know. He didn’t say much.” Haru stumbled over her words, “I met him on the rooftop, around fourth period. We talked for a while, and he helped me with my garden…” her lips faltered into a frown. “But sometime after that, he left without saying anything. I felt... <em> awful </em> for not noticing sooner, but... he was gone. He wasn’t on the roof, at least— I couldn’t find him anywhere.</p><p>It was like he disappeared.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Disappeared’...? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> On the roof…? </em>
</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Her blood ran cold.</p><p>No.</p><p>Her legs moved.</p><p>This wasn’t happening.</p><p>A voice called out behind her.</p><p>This can’t be real.</p><p>She took the stairs two at a time.</p><p>This isn’t…</p><p>She barreled through a crowd of students.</p><p>This <em> can’t</em>…</p><p>Another staircase. Three at a time.</p><p>
  <em> No… </em>
</p><p>She pushed by someone and knocked them over. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Sakamoto...!!</em> </b>
</p><p>Apologies leapt from her tainted lips.</p><p>...</p><p>One last stairwell.</p><p>...</p><p>She tripped on the final step.</p><p>...Please.</p><p>She hit the floor.</p><p>
  <em> Please... </em>
</p><p>She pushed herself up, with blood in her mouth.</p><p>
  <em> Gods above... </em>
</p><p>Stood on shaking legs.</p><p>
  <b> <em>PLEASE!!</em> </b>
</p><p>And burst through the door.</p><p>...</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>The light enveloped her.</p><p>Her head was swimming in spots and circles. Her balance was off. Her ears were ringing. And blood ran down her face. It matted her hair in sticky strands and sullied the pure white of her blouse. Her hand clutched the rusted knob of the door, broken off in her hands with her sudden frenzy. Her arms were weak. Her breath was frantic. Her feet trembled under the weight of sins she hoped and <em> wished </em> and <b> <em>prayed</em> </b> she wouldn’t bear. Her eyes were... struggling to focus— the rush of adrenaline left her all at once. But she could see. She could see. Ever so faintly, she could see.</p><p>She could see him, standing there.</p><p>“M-Madame Prez?”</p><p>And as her strength failed her, </p><p>as her legs gave out, </p><p>as she let herself fall,</p><p>Makoto Niijima smiled and wondered</p><p>if this is what it felt like to fly.</p><hr/><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...Was ‘fuck’ even the right word anymore?</p><p>You could use it at any point in a sentence, and it <em> worked</em>. Fuck. Fuckin’ fuck. Fuckin’ fucky fuck <em> fucks</em>. See? Noun, verb, adjective, and... that other one he couldn’t remember. It was super... <em> versatile</em>. An all-purpose, all-around curse that dotted the T’s and crossed the I’s. It was <em> packed </em> with meaning. It was perfect.</p><p>...It should’ve been.</p><p>Somehow, in this moment of moments, it just didn’t feel like enough. Not <em> surprised </em> enough. Not <em> confused </em> enough. Not <em> angry </em> enough, or <em> tired </em> enough. He’d never felt like ‘fuck’ was <em> missing </em> somethin’... But he’s also never had a day like today.</p><p>Wake up (early). Go to school (early). Go to the third-floor (not the roof). Go to the Student Council Room (willingly). Talk to Madame Prez (willingly). <em> Apologize </em> to Madame Prez (Yeah, right). Get in <em> more trouble </em> for that apology (bullshit). Lose his temper (no surprise). Get told to kill himself (that was a first, actually). And that wasn’t even the half of it.</p><p>Walk around for three hours (his feet hurt). Listen to a girl sing through a door (like a weirdo). Garden with two cute girls (maybe today wasn’t so bad). Feel out of place and ditch them (never mind, still bad). Kill time until lunch ends (wait for that girl and her boyfriend to leave). Then sit around and mope like a jackass (right up his alley). It was a crazy day. He was ready to let it end there.</p><p>Then Makoto Niijima shows up looking like a <em>fucking</em> <b><em>mess</em></b>, breaks her body on the rooftop door, and passes out in a pool of her own blood.</p><p>And you know what? Today was already so god damn weird. This may as well happen.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...He tried to catch her.</p><p>He was a second too slow.</p><p>...</p><p>He remembered feeling her hair slip through his fingers.</p><p>He remembered the blood, so red on her skin.</p><p>He remembered the <em> sound </em> she made, when she hit the ground.</p><p>He remembered screaming.</p><p>They were in the infirmary now. Someone asked him what happened. He had no idea. He couldn’t say anything. Just watched as they bandaged up her head and flashed a light in her eye. She was fine, they said, no sign of a concussion. Just a bruise, a bit tongue, and broken skin— she’ll be fine with some bed rest. She was still sleeping. That was good. But she was so <em> pale</em>. Most days, he couldn’t tell where skin ended and shirt began. It was worse than ever, with red everywhere. His eyes wouldn’t focus. It was like he couldn’t see straight.</p><p>“I see you’re violent as ever, Sakamoto.”</p><p>...That voice.</p><p><em> That </em> <b> <em>fucking VOICE.</em> </b></p><p>“...Kamoshida.” Ryuji seethed, “What do you want.”</p><p>The shitty old musclehead closed the door with his foot with a <b> <em>slam</em> </b> and crossed his beefy arms.</p><p>“I came as soon as I heard!” the bastard sneered with that fake fucking ‘helpful’ attitude. “To think you’d make the same mistake again— on the <em> Student Council President</em>, no less!” he clicked his tongue. “You haven’t learned a thing, have you? You really are as dumb as you look.”</p><p>“What?!” he shot to his feet. “I didn’t do nothin’! Prez just ran up to me and slipped and <em> fell! </em>”</p><p>“A likely story,” the man jeered, “I’m sure the School Board will appreciate a nice tall tale, when we’re discussing your <em> expulsion </em>.”</p><p>“<b><em>Expulsion?!</em> </b> ” he yelled, “You’ve gotta’ be <em> fuckin’ </em> <b> <em>kidding</em> </b> me!! I didn’t do anything wrong, you bastard!!”</p><p>“It’s your word against mine,” Kamoshida taunted. “The volleyball Olympian who took the team to nationals... or the flunking <em> failure </em> of a track traitor. You already know how <em> this </em> plays out.” he cracked a crooked grin. “...And I’d watch my mouth around a <em> teacher</em>, if I were you. There’s already <em> two </em> counts of violence on your record…” that grin threated to split his face in half. “...But we can make it three. Run your mouth and I’ll teach you a lesson you’ll <b> <em>never</em> </b> forget.”</p><p>“You <b> <em>MOTHERF</em> </b>—”</p><p>“That won’t be necessary.”</p><p>
  <em> !! </em>
</p><p>That was…<em> !! </em></p><p>“Niijima-kun! I’m so glad you’re okay,” the shitty bastard lied through his fucking teeth. “How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?”</p><p>...</p><p>...Whoa.</p><p>Confidence and class. From her place on the bed, Makoto sat straight up and <em> faced </em> the man— fully, and head-on. The wiry old beanstalk was three heads taller (and that was standing up), but something about the way she... <em> carried </em> herself made it look like <b> <em>nothing</em></b>. Like they were on <em> equal ground</em>. It wasn’t teacher and student, or adult and young adult. It was like… two ruling monarchs from warring lands. A twisted, evil King who had never once been challenged... and an opposing, mighty Queen who never gave a single inch. And from the looks of it, from sheer shock factor? </p><p>The Queen was winning. </p><p>“Once more, that won’t be necessary... Kamoshida-sensei. Though I appreciate the concern.” she shook her head, gracefully. “I couldn’t help but overhear... a <em> fragment </em> of your conversation, just now.”</p><p>...The man’s mouth twitched.</p><p>“Did you now?”</p><p>“Quite clearly, in fact.” she nodded pleasantly, “I’ve actually been awake for some time now, trying to organize my thoughts... but honestly, I’m a bit surprised.” and tilted her head. “Do you have any evidence to support your claim? That... <em> Sakamoto </em> is the one, responsible for my injury.”</p><p>...He scoffed.</p><p>“Now, now, that was just a coercion tactic. Something to put the pressure on— nothing to worry about,” Kamoshida sidestepped, “I was just trying to get to the bottom of this. Can’t have our precious Council President getting hurt.”</p><p>“No one was present when I fell,” she ignored his attempt at flattery. “And I’m <em> telling </em> you, I fell. Sakamoto had nothing to do with it, Kamoshida-sensei.” ...she stood up for him. “Shujin Academy is an institution built on justice, and truth. I would appreciate if you didn’t <em> slander </em> anyone on my behalf.”</p><p>...She was taking ground. And that meant he was losing.</p><p>“Those are bold words, Miss President.” his voice was flatter now, “You shouldn’t be so <em> critical </em> of people <em> helping </em> you. You won’t get far in this world, like that.”</p><p>“I’m merely being critical of what must be criticized,” Makoto said simply, “It doesn’t matter where it lies— an error is an error, and it must be corrected.” she went on. “As Student Council President, it is my great honor and privilege to guide our student body on the splendid path to adulthood. My peers are <em> my </em> responsibility.” she nodded, wisely. “As such, I will never turn a blind eye to a fellow student in need. My office requires that I <em> recognize </em> their troubles, <em> address </em> their concerns, and challenge <em> any </em> obstacle my peers might face on their long road ahead. It is my duty to remove those obstructions. Dismantle roadblocks. Dispose of threats.” ...she looked right at him. “...<em>Any </em> threats. <b> <em>All</em> </b> threats.”</p><p>…</p><p>...His eyes narrowed.</p><p>“...You should watch yourself, Niijima-kun.” Kamoshida warned. “I commend your dedication to our school’s values... and I can see you’re as sharp as they say.” he shook his head. “But you’re still young. There’s no need to be so premature— you’re jumping to conclusions here.” his eyes narrowed. “Your... insinuation seems <em> wildly </em> misplaced. I encourage you to reconsider. This sort of attitude won’t <em> reflect </em> well on you.”</p><p>His meaning was clear. Shujin Academy could give the highest recommendation... or a complete blacklisting. To any normal person, it was a death sentence.</p><p>But Makoto Niijima wasn’t normal.</p><p>“It’s a simple statement of the facts. Sakamoto didn’t hurt me, and you have nothing to prove that he did.” she smiled, innocently. “If you find that so <em> untoward</em>, I think that ‘reflects’ more on you than anything else.”</p><p>...Holy shit.</p><p>“...I don’t think you <em> realize </em> the position you’re in,” Kamoshida barely <em> gnashed </em> his teeth. “You’ve worked so <em> hard </em> up to now, Niijima. It would be a shame to throw it all away.”</p><p>...And then.</p><p>To that threat.</p><p>In the face of danger.</p><p>Makoto Niijima <em> laughed</em>.</p><p>Ryuji had never heard her <em> laugh</em>, before.</p><p>“You’re right. It certainly would.” Huh? “But my record is spotless, Sensei. It speaks for itself. Stands for itself.” Was she...? “I became the Student Council President on my own merit, with a <em> laundry list </em> of achievements to my name. Accomplishments far <em> beyond </em> this school’s orbit.” Whoa... “I don’t need anyone’s <em> help </em> to go where I wish to go. I can do that, all on my own.”</p><p>You have no power over me.</p><p>She said it in all but words.</p><p>...<em>Holy shit. </em></p><p>She really just did that.</p><p>With so much <em> certainty </em> and <em> confidence</em>, too. She was fearless. Determined. This... dedication to ‘justice’, where <em> was </em> that until now? Even when they fought, she’d never been quite like this. </p><p>But… it was still <em> her. </em> Sharp mind and sharper words, he knew them both real well. He’d been on the receiving end, just five hours ago. And it made watching this <em> waaaaay </em> better. To top it off, she was swinging at <em> Kamoshida</em>. <b> <em>Kamoshida!!</em> </b> This was fucking awesome! Even if it was just her head injury talking— </p><p>...</p><p>…No, it <em>couldn’t</em> have been that. The Makoto who spoke his mother’s words was honest, and well-intentioned. This was still that same Makoto. No one else in the <em>world</em> could be <em>this</em> <b><em>confident</em></b> after bleeding from the skull, like she had. This determination. That <em>relentless</em> pursuit, fighting for… the <em>truth</em>. <b><em>Justice</em></b>. This was… This was her. <em>This</em> was a Student Council President. <b><em>This</em></b> was a Madame Prez he never knew.</p><p>Makoto Niijima was a fucking pro.</p><p>“...Your head must be rattled, Niijima.” the man’s face showed not one shred of kindness. “So I’m going to do us both a favor, and pretend this conversation never happened. When you’re back to your senses, I hope you’ll understand.”</p><p>...She smiled, in her victory.</p><p>“And once more, that won’t be necessary.” Makoto delivered the final blow. “I would much rather you <em> committed </em> this conversation to memory. Threatening minors like this... My sister is a rather <em> litigious </em> district prosecutor, you know.</p><p>‘I hope you understand’.”</p><p>...</p><p>…<em>!! </em></p><p>Kamoshida’s face twisted...</p><p>...into a sneer.</p><p>Slowly, the man lifted his arm...</p><p>And made a fist.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Just like that day.</em> </b>
</p><p>...</p><p>In that moment, Ryuji knew what would happen.</p><p>In that moment, Ryuji froze.</p><p>In that moment, Ryuji was <em> back</em>, in that awful place.</p><p>In that moment, Ryuji watched helplessly as the arm began to move. </p><p>In that moment... </p><p>...Ryuji saw her eyes widen… and shut tight.</p><p>
  <b> <em>!!!!</em> </b>
</p><p>...</p><p>...And in that moment. </p><p>Ryuji would not be slow.</p><p>Bowleg be damned, he was standing there. Chest to chest with that douchebag, <b> <em>glaring</em> </b> back at him.</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>…The arm lowered, slowly.</p><p>And the man snarled.</p><p>“You two…” he jammed a finger their way, “...had best be careful. Pathetic <em> garbage </em> clumps together. Don’t want to be taken out like <em> trash. </em>”</p><p>“We ain’t the trash, here.” Ryuji glowered. “Get lost. This is the nurse— it ain’t your locker room.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>He left.</p><p>Kamoshida walked away.</p><hr/><p>...Makoto was a mess.</p><p>Her head <em> throbbed </em> with heat. Her face was cold. The <em> tang </em> of blood wouldn’t leave her mouth— as if it had stained her teeth. She could feel the bandages wrapped around her hair, and how they clumped over the bruise on her scalp. Her lips were chapped. Her body felt weak. Looking down at her clothes, she found red splotches and smears. The spot around her collar was still wet, in fact. When she woke up, the first thing she wanted to do was take a paper towel, wrap it around, and <em> press </em> out all the blood she could.</p><p>...But instead, she overheard something quite troubling.</p><p>To insult a student was already <em> disgraceful </em> for a teacher... but to <em> threaten </em> <b> <em>violence</em></b><em>? </em> This wasn’t the 1940s— corporal punishment had been illegal for nearly a <em> century</em>. Shujin Academy could claim to be a school above schools, but not even <em> they </em> were above the law. No reputable establishment would endorse, let alone <em> enact </em> such primitive measures. Not if she could help it. It wasn’t just illegal, it was <em> immoral</em>. It was the very antithesis of justice.</p><p>...And to think such injustice would occur, right under her nose. So <em> brashly</em>, too. The man didn’t seem at all concerned with consequences— not until she ‘woke up’. Consequently, for him to be so <em> impudent</em>... it begot a terrible implication. How long had he been doing this? How many others had he... <em> threatened </em> in this way?</p><p>...It was a question for another time.</p><p>In that moment, she had to say something.</p><p>And say something, she did. Her place as Student Council President was not just for show. It was a hard-won, prestigious position that she dedicated her life toward. It was her bully pulpit, and her telos was justice. True justice. As long as she held this sacred office, Makoto Niijima would not condone such <em> illicit </em> acts... No matter <em> who </em> the offender may be.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...He raised a hand at her.</p><p>A <em> teacher</em>… just tried to hit her. Never in her life, did she think... Heavens, she had never <em> once </em> even entertained the possibility. And... why? Why did he do it? What could she have done to elicit such... <em> barbarity? </em> Defend due process? <em> Insist </em> on what she had <em> known </em> to be true? She was only following the rules! She <em> protected </em> the rules, in that moment. And inexplicably he, a teacher who <em> enforced </em> those rules... tried to <em> punish </em> her. It confused her to no end. It was beyond reason. Completely asinine. But it didn’t matter. No amount of speculation would change the fact that Suguru Kamoshida had attempted to strike her.</p><p>...</p><p>...And...</p><p>...that Ryuji had protected her.</p><p>She looked over at the young man who had leapt to her aid, sitting flat on the floor with his head against the bedframe. In the time it took her to interpret what had happened, Sakamoto had fallen to his knees and stayed there. He hadn’t moved since then. Had this angle not the slightest view of his open eyes, she might think he had simply fainted.</p><p>...Like she had, mere minutes ago.</p><p>That’s right. There was something she still had to do. Her sincerest apology... and now, her utmost gratitude. She owed him both, in equal measure.</p><p>Her lips parted.</p><p>“...Sakamoto-kun,” her voice was small. “...Are you alright?”</p><p>...</p><p>...His eyelids fluttered, as he returned from a daze.</p><p>“...Yeah. I’m good.” From the sound of it, he most certainly wasn’t. “What about you? You okay?”</p><p>“...I’m fine. Thanks to you.” she breathed. “Though... I’m a bit lost. What happened while I was unconscious?”</p><p>“O-Oh!” he turned to face her, “Uh, after you passed out on the roof ‘n stuff, we took you to the nurse. It was wild— they had an emergency stretcher and everything…” but he looked away. “They cleaned you up, and said you’d be fine with some rest... then <b> <em>he</em> </b> came in.”</p><p>“Kamoshida…” she muttered, “What was he doing here? I can’t imagine he came to see me.”</p><p>“Hell no. Bastard only cares about himself.” Ryuji growled. “He hates me. He heard what happened and wanted to use it, to get me kicked out of school.” ...what? “And he would’ve... if you didn’t wake up when ya’ did.”</p><p>He nodded to her. “So… thanks. For that. And uh, for what it’s worth...</p><p>...Sorry for yellin’ at you, earlier.”</p><p>...<em>What? </em></p><p>“I said some bad shit…” Ryuji couldn’t meet her gaze. “...After I came to apologize, too. It was super... gross, and personal, and... I barely even <em> know </em> you, so…” he closed his eyes. “I guess I was just... yelling at some fake, imaginary you that I made up in my head. One who knew all my…” </p><p>...He shook his head. “...Nah. I wasn’t even mad at <em> that </em> you. Or the real you, either. I was mad at myself.” Ryuji forced himself to look at her. “...And I took it out on you, just like you said. You were right.” and lowered his head. “You didn’t deserve any of that. I’m really sorry.”</p><p>...No.</p><p><em> He </em> was apologizing... to <b> <em>her</em></b><em>? </em></p><p>...</p><p>She shook her head, bewildered.</p><p>“N-No, Sakamoto. That’s not right.” Makoto insisted, “The one who should be apologizing is <em> me </em> . I... I said some truly <b> <em>awful</em> </b> things to you. I know I can never take them back…” she bowed, as low as the bed would let her. “...But I will do my utmost to make up for them. This, I swear.”</p><p>...</p><p>...She couldn’t see the look on his face, with her head down.</p><p>But she heard him sputter.</p><p>“W-Whoa! You don’t gotta’ be so... <em> formal </em> about it! You’re freakin’ me out, here!!” in the corner of her eye, she could see him wave his arms frantically. “Seriously, pick your head up! Don’t... do that. You shouldn’t <em> bow </em> to... someone like me.”</p><p>...</p><p>...She raised her head.</p><p>His brow was knit, face marred with a terrible frown... and his eyes were anywhere but hers. It looked like he might throw up at any moment— his tanned skin was awfully pale. If her eyes did not deceive her, she could swear she saw his lip tremble.</p><p>This wasn’t right.</p><p>“If you don’t want me to bow, then I won’t.” she conceded. “Nevertheless, I offer... my sincerest, most serious apology. What I said to you was <em> unacceptable</em>. I would like to think it does not reflect who I…” she shook her head. “No. I won’t make excuses. You don’t have to accept my apology, Sakamoto-san. If you never wanted to see me again... I understand.”</p><p>His eyes widened.</p><p>“What?!” he reared back in shock. “Y-You don’t gotta’ go <em> that </em> far! I’m not…” he caught himself and shook his head. “It’s not that serious. What you said was... <em> messed up</em>, but I said some pretty bad stuff too. So I get it.”</p><p>“No, you don’t.” she wouldn’t back down. “You <em> shouldn’t</em>. It doesn’t matter how far you went— there is not a <em> reason </em> in this <em> world </em> to wish... <b> <em>that</em> </b> on someone.” Makoto looked him in the eye. “Don’t make allowances for me. You’re allowed to be upset. Angry, even.”</p><p>...?</p><p>Ryuji <em> smiled. </em></p><p>“It’s hard to be angry when you just did <b> <em>that</em></b><em>!! </em> ” he beamed at her. “You totally just <em> owned </em> Kamoshida!! It was awesome!” he nodded. “Didn’t know ya’ had it in you, Madame Prez! Mouthin’ off to a teacher like that!”</p><p>...Her eyes narrowed, despite herself.</p><p>“That man... is unworthy of being called a ‘teacher’.” she declared. “No self-respecting educator would <b> <em>debase</em> </b> himself so thoroughly. And so <em> vehemently</em>.” she spat upon his name. “Someone like Kamoshida has no place in this school of ours— or <em> any </em> school at all. No matter his achievements, his blatant <em> mockery </em> of ethics makes him unfit to be so much as an abecedarium.”</p><p>...The boy frowned.</p><p>“I dunno’ what any of that means, but it sounds like you’re shittin’ on him. So I’m on board.” Ryuji huffed. “...So it’s true then? You didn’t know he was like that?”</p><p>“Not at all!” she affirmed, “If I had even the <em> slightest</em>, I would have acted so much sooner!” and speaking of ‘sooner’… “...From what I gather, you’ve experienced this behavior firsthand. How long has Kamoshida been doing this?”</p><p>He snorted.</p><p>“Since <em> forever! </em> ” Ryuji snarled. “Kamoshida’s <em> always </em> been like this. He abuses the volleyball team like it’s a fuckin’ <em> thing to do</em>. He pervs on all the girls and <em> harasses </em> ‘em... ‘til they stop fighting back. And anytime someone tries to say somethin’, <b> <em>do</em> </b> somethin’ to stop him, he just—”</p><p>...Ryuji choked.</p><p>“...He just breaks their leg and moves on to the next one.” he swallowed. “Kamoshida’s a total fucking douchebag. And <em> everyone </em> takes his side. <b> <em>Everyone!!</em> </b>” he hit the ground with his fist. “The teachers, the principal, and even the fucking volleyball parents! They just... let it happen. They don’t care.”</p><p>...</p><p>...How could this happen?</p><p>How long had this <em> parasite</em>… this grisly wound been left to <b> <em>fester</em> </b> on this school? The teachers... and the <em> principal </em> <b> <em>knew</em></b><em>!? </em> How could they allow this to happen? How did it get this <em> bad? </em> How...</p><p>...How could she live with herself... knowing this happened <em> right under her nose? </em></p><p>She was a failure of a Student Council President. The office of President was an apotheosis of the rules. Everything she stood for was <em> contingent </em> on school policy. No one was exempt from it. Justice went both ways— the school code said so, right in the student handbook. And... if this school could not follow its own code of honor, what good was its Student Council President? She was no embodiment of justice. Just a figurehead— a puppet for hypocrisy.</p><p>“...I can go to my sister.” Makoto said, without thinking. “She’s a public prosecutor. She can litigate a case against the school for its misconduct, and we can get Kamoshida formally charged.”</p><p>“Wh-What? Seriously? No way!” he stumbled. “Uh... wait. Is it that easy? I don’t know much about law ‘n shit, but I don’t think it’ll be that simple.”</p><p>...</p><p>...He had a point. Legal cases were expedited in this country— there was no telling how this would turn out. Not to mention, with everyone covering for him there was likely little evidence to support their claim… and the cherry on top? </p><p>She would have to ask Sae to do something for her.</p><p>Makoto grit her teeth.</p><p>“Then what are we supposed to do?” she spat. “If we can’t go through the school or the legal system, what else is there?”</p><p>“Ha!” Ryuji snorted, “Welcome to my world. That’s how I’ve lived for the past... I dunno’, ten months now?” he crossed his arms. “There’s nothin’ we can do with the system. It’s rigged against us, every step.”</p><p>“I refuse to believe that…” she set her jaw. “If justice is on our side, then the law should be too. That’s how it’s supposed to work.”</p><p>“Well, I hate to break it to you, but it’s <em> not </em>.” he bit out. “Trust me, I’ve been fumbling with this for forever, now. It was tough, but…”</p><p>...He trailed off.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“...I had no idea.” she murmured. “...I’m so sorry.”</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>“S’fine. I’m used to it.” </p><p>...</p><p>…?</p><p>Ryuji had a thoughtful look on his face. </p><p>“Y’know...? I don’t mean to bring up bad memories…” he started. “But earlier, you said somethin’ that... kinda’ set me off.” </p><p>She straightened, at that.</p><p>“You said... ‘It’s easy to give up’...” he smiled, wrly. “...It’s not. It’s really not. And I know... you didn’t know about any of this, but it <em> really</em>…” he winced, “...<em>really </em> pissed me off, back then. Because…”</p><p>...</p><p>He turned away from her, leaning his head against the bedframe. She couldn’t see his face.</p><p>“...I tried, you know?” he spoke into the air. “I know it sounds crazy, but I tried. Even after everything, I kept showin’ up to class. Studyin’ for tests and shit.” his voice was quiet. “Didn’t matter though. Knowing they were… <em> laughin’ </em> at me, just <em> waiting </em> for me screw up. I couldn’t focus with all those eyes...</p><p>And I started to notice…” he scratched the back of his neck. “...the deductions on my test. Little mistakes I used to lose two points on? Now, they were <em> four</em>. An eighty percent was a sixty. It was…” and lowered his head. “My grades were never the <em> best</em>, but they weren’t the <em> worst</em>, either… ‘til now. And with all the other shit on top, I felt... <em> terrible</em>. It was hard just wakin’ up, sometimes...</p><p>...so I missed a few days.” his voice cracked. “Came in late. Skipped a class or two. Heh. That just made it worse…” he trailed off. “I couldn’t keep up. Doin’ double-time on lessons was never gonna’ work. So my grades got worse and people made fun of me... which made it hard to focus, so my grades got even <em> worse </em> and…” he clicked his tongue. “Soon I was in this hole I couldn’t crawl out of.</p><p>It didn’t used to bother me. I had the track team to worry about— always took my mind off it.” he coughed a dry laugh. “But they’re gone now. Hell, they blame <em> me </em> for it. They think I betrayed them.” he shook his head. “Track was all I had. I bet everything on it. And now… I’m here. And they’re not. So...</p><p>I’m having trouble in school.” he laid it out for her. “I can’t go to my friends; I don’t have any. Can’t go to the classmates who hate my guts. Can’t ask the teachers that dock me double— whenever I <em> ask </em> ‘em for help they just say to pay more attention.” he listed off on his fingers. “Can’t study in the library, ‘cause they shoo me away. Can’t go to cram school if I don’t have the money. Can’t even <em> make </em> money when every part-time job in the city calls your damn school before they hire ya’. Do you see, now?</p><p>I can’t get my grades up because I can’t get my grades up.” he drew a circle in the air. “That’s where I’m at. It’s a…” he snapped his fingers. “...Catch-22. Damn, can’t believe I remember that! Totally failed that book report…”</p><p>...</p><p>...He sighed.</p><p>“And Kamoshida... he was the one who took it all away.” Ryuji seethed. “My leg, my career... my team, my friends... my reputation, my grades... my will to go on, and my ruined life... It all started with <em> him</em>.” his voice broke, more tired than angry. “...I lost everything.”</p><p>He began to shake.</p><p>“You said, ‘It’s easy to give up’...” his voice was barely a whisper. “...And I said, ‘You don’t know me.’ Because I…” he took a deep breath. “...Because I <em> know </em> I <b> <em>tried</em></b>. I <em> know </em> I did my best. Giving up... was…”</p><p>He clenched his fists.</p><p>“Do you think I was just... sitting around doing <em> nothing</em>, thinking about <em> nothing</em>, cutting myself off from <em> everything</em>, and throwing it all away?” he looked up at the ceiling, with a trembling voice. “I <em> tried</em>… I spent so much time, just <em> trying </em> to make it work.” and she could see the tears fall. “It was so much ‘easier’... for me to think there was <em> something </em> I could do. But no. There was <b> <em>nothing</em> </b> I could do. I know that, better than anyone now.” </p><p>He wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve.</p><p>“I tried. I really tried. I did.” Ryuji said to no one in particular. “But I gave up. There was no other choice. And I <em> know </em> you don’t know me. Because if you did, Niijima-senpai? You would know...</p><p>Giving up was the hardest thing I ever had to do.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...She couldn’t say word.</p><p>How could she? Here he was, spilling his guts like this... to <em> her</em>. She who had the <em> gall </em> to call him a failure. To think he was in this sorry state because he didn’t <b> <em>try</em> </b> hard enough. She...</p><p>…</p><p>...Makoto came from a family of achievers. </p><p>Her father was a man of action. Her sister would accept nothing less than victory. From what she knew, her mother was the type of person who left nothing to chance. No stone unturned. They certainly weren’t quitters. A Niijima won where they could and lost where they must, but not once did they ever give up. To do so was... <em> unthinkable</em>. Truly. Not once had Makoto Niijima ever entertained the possibility... or the logic. It was utterly <em> illogical </em> to her. It was never an option. So...</p><p>As a Student Council President who clung so tightly to the rules. As an aspiring police commissioner with the utmost, unshakeable <em> belief </em> in justice. As a Niijima whose spirit has never been broken... who’s never been beaten, and never succumbed...</p><p>To hear... for the first time and firsthand... the <em> reason </em> for which one would… <em> surrender? </em> The reason he <em> gave up? </em></p><p>It shook her to the very core.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...And she knew why.</p><p>Makoto <em> understood</em>. She saw it for herself... No. It would be more fitting to say she <em> saw herself in it</em>. She knew it from the other end. She knew what it was like... to be <b> <em>given up on</em></b>.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...What is ‘justice’?</p><p>Her father lived and died by the idea. Her mother, rest her soul, had done the same. Her sister’s <em> obsession </em> with the concept had grown without abandon, to the point where she became <em> dismissive </em> of anyone else’s. </p><p>Sae believed that <em> her </em> justice was correct. More than that, she was convinced that <em> her justice </em> was... the only option. That her justice was the only <em> decent </em> ideology to live by. That her justice... was the truth.</p><p>...</p><p>...Was it Sae’s justice then... that gave up on Makoto?</p><p>And if that was the case...</p><p>...could Makoto’s justice do the same?</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...No.</p><p>Makoto made a mistake today. It was unintentional. In fact, without the benefit of context? It fell in line quite nicely with everything she had believed, up to now. Therefore, when she sought to rectify that error and acknowledged her wrongdoing? She naturally came to question ‘everything she had believed, up to now’.</p><p>It was not that her ideals were so <em> weak </em> as to be... <em> discarded </em> at the earliest convenience. Makoto <em> stood </em> for something after all, and by that same token there were things she couldn’t <em> stand</em>. The one thing Makoto Niijima <em> abhorred </em> was to make a judgement without considering all the facts. Today, she had been presented with new information— data that she could... <em> reasonably consider </em> to be factual. And, it just so happened that... </p><p>...those new facts contradicted her ideals, as she knew them.</p><p>She was not <em> wrong</em>, per se. It was a simple truth of life that as one continues to learn, one’s views would change in kind. Whether those views were <em> reinforced </em> by new information, or turned <em> completely </em> upside-down… As long as you absorbed the information— took it in, interpreting it— <em> whichever way the chips fell wasn’t important in the slightest</em>. The simple fact was that humans responded to stimulus. To consider facts and <em> deny </em> them was fine... but to ignore them? To dismiss them, outright? That would be <b> <em>less than human</em></b><em>. </em></p><p>What occurred today... It <em> uprooted </em> her beliefs. These contradictions exposed the faults in her reasoning, and held them to the light. It would be easy to pretend it never happened. It would be easy to continue about her life, riding along as she always had.</p><p>But that meant turning her back on the truth. That meant abandoning her justice. That meant giving up on herself. And as long as that was true...</p><p>Sakamoto was right</p><p>and so was she.</p><p>Giving up would not be easy.</p><p>It would be impossible.</p><p><em> That </em> was the answer she discovered. <b> <em>That</em> </b> was the truth she had sought. It was made painfully clear today, that Makoto Niijima had much to learn. There were experiences she had never had— <em> possibilities </em> she never knew existed. Everything she learned today… her mistakes, her reflection, and her final decision…? She would absorb them all. Interpret them all. <em> Assimilate </em> this lesson into her justice and <b> <em>burn</em> </b> it into her mind. She would never forget.</p><p>Makoto Niijima was both Makoto and a Niijima. Not one first and the other second. She would use this. Grow from this. She had already taken her first step.</p><p>She realized she had more to learn.</p><p>And there was someone she would like to learn from.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“...Sakamoto.” she spoke, “There might be something we can do.”</p><p>Ryuji turned to face her. His nose was still quite irritated, and his eyes were an angry red. But the tears had long since left this boy— they left something unsaid.</p><p>He smiled, hopelessly.</p><p>“Are you kidding?” he laughed, with no humor at all. “What did I just <em> tell </em> you? I’ve done all I can. I’ve tried everything. There’s nothing I can do.”</p><p>...</p><p>“...You’re right.” she braced herself. “There’s nothing <em> you </em> can do…” and looked him right in the eye, “But maybe…</p><p>...there’s something <em> we </em> can do. Together.”</p><p>...</p><p>...His face was blank.</p><p>“...Huh?”</p><p>“Let me tutor you,” she put a hand to her chest. “You can’t afford a cram school? Then don’t waste your time. You won’t find a more qualified instructor than me. Not in this entire district.”</p><p>His eyes widened. “What…? What the hell are you sayin’?”</p><p>“You might have given up, but you didn’t <em> want </em> to.” Makoto said, “I can work with that. You have the <em> will </em> to try? Show me.” she stared into his eyes. “You didn’t <em> give up</em>. The opportunity to <b> <em>try</em> </b> was taken from you. If you want to keep moving forward…” </p><p>She extended a hand. </p><p>“...Then I will <em> give </em> you that opportunity. As Student Council President…” she shook her head. “No. <em> Because </em> I am Student Council President, you are my responsibility.” she spoke with <em> conviction</em>. “You were right, you know. It isn’t easy to give up. I know that now. And so... Now, I make my choice. As long as you are willing to try, Ryuji Sakamoto...</p><p>...I will never give up on you.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...He scratched the back of his head.</p><p>“‘G-Geez, man…” Ryuji’s voice broke as he turned away. “Even when you apologize, you still find time to <em> preach</em>.”</p><p>...</p><p>...He laughed.</p><p>“But I guess that’s just who you are,” he said. “Or maybe you just hit your head too hard. I dunno’, but I kinda’ like this new side of you.”</p><p>…<em>! </em></p><p>“M-My injury is entirely irrelevant!” she sputtered. “And hardly the sort of thing you should say to someone trying to help you! Are you suggesting this mere <em> bruise </em> would be enough to hinder my ability to teach?”</p><p>“...I dunno’,” he shrugged, half-serious. “From what the teachers tell me, I’m a pretty bad student.”</p><p>“Well, <em> I’ll </em> be the judge of that.” she gestured with her hand, again. “I’m not doing this out of the goodness of my heart, you know. There’s something I would like to ask of you, as well.”</p><p>...He pointed at himself, lamely.</p><p>“...Me?” he asked, “What could you possibly want from <em> me? </em>”</p><p>“To put it simply? New perspective.” Makoto said, “I am not you. You are not me. Of all the lessons I learned today, that fact I found most significant.” she shook her head. “There are many circumstances I have never considered. Many experiences I have never had. Many things I do not know.” she looked right at him. “I would like you to show me... this world beyond my ken. I believe you are the best person to do so.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...He rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“I’m... completely lost.” Ryuji sighed. “What is it you want from me, exactly?”</p><p>“Perspective,” she repeated. “I’ll ask your opinion on things, from time to time. I only ask that you give me honest answers.” she said simply. “That is all.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...He pouted.</p><p>“...Ain’t that bad?” the boy asked, “I dunno’ a lot about this sorta’ thing, but I feel like I get <em> way </em> more outta’ this than you do.”</p><p>“Not at all,” she disagreed, “I really would value your input. Until today, the only feedback I ever received or considered was that of those around me. And now…” she squinted. “I fear that such similar opinions, from people of similar backgrounds would only create... a veritable echo chamber. It would do me well, to listen and learn from someone so... <em> different </em> from myself.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...Ryuji let his shoulders droop.</p><p>“You’re a really weird person, Madame Prez.” that name had a bit more warmth, this time. “Are you <em> sure </em> you’re okay with this? Someone like you could... probably have anyone you asked for.”</p><p>“I think we both stand to gain from this arrangement,” she said. “...That is, I think it would be better if it was you. So, what do you say?”</p><p>She offered her hand, once more.</p><p>...</p><p>...He stood up, eyeing it warily.</p><p>“You’re not doing this because... you feel like you <em> have </em> to, right?” his voice was quiet. “You’re not trying to ‘make it up to me’, or anything like that?”</p><p>“...I won’t lie and say the thought hadn’t crossed my mind,” she admitted, “But I stand by what I said. I <em> want </em> to help you, Sakamoto. And I think you can help me, too.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...He sighed.</p><p>“This is a terrible idea.”</p><p>But he took her hand, anyway.</p><p>“I guess I’ll just have to get used to that,” he said. “Looks like I’ll be in your care, Madame Prez.”</p><p>“And I, in yours.” she nodded, gracefully. “...You don’t have to keep calling me that. I have a name, you know.”</p><p>He blinked.</p><p>“<b><em>For real!?</em> </b>” his face brightened, “Alright then! You should use my name, too!” Ryuji beamed. “Thanks Makoto. I won’t let’cha down.”</p><p>“<em>Th-That’s…!! </em>” ...she huffed. “...not the name I meant, but… that’s fine.</p><p>Thank you, Ryuji.”</p><p>And so, they shook on it.</p><hr/><p><b>.</b>..<br/>..<b>.</b></p><p><b>.</b>..<br/><b>.</b>..</p><p>...<br/>.<b>.</b>.<br/>..<b>.</b></p><hr/><p>“There we... <em> go! </em>”</p><p>The final letter was in place. Ann clapped her hands together and beamed. “How’s that? Looks great, right?”</p><p>The all-important Calling Card was finished! It may have taken some time... but among the five of them, the Phantom Thieves (plus one?) managed to put their project together with little trouble. Well, maybe a <em> little</em>... Just don’t look at the floor. Or step on that newspaper clipping. Or use these scissors, ever again.</p><p>...Don’t ask. Please.</p><p>It wasn’t bad for their first try! That’s what Akira thought, anyway. The Calling Card had always been Ryuji’s work. Makoto would handle the wording, and Yusuke would hand-paint the piece to aesthetic excellence, but Ryuji Sakamoto was always in charge. And this was the first time, that... Akira had made one, without him.</p><p>…</p><p>...He wondered, what his old friend would think.</p><p>“To Suguru Kamoshida, the pitiful pervert of Lust.</p><p>Your degeneracy knows no boundary. Be they man, woman, or child you soil everything you touch. You violate all within reach, before preying on the next like a parasite.</p><p>You have built yourself on taking advantage of those who cannot defend themselves. For your deplorable sin of Lust, we have decided to make you confess your crimes with your own mouth.</p><p>On this day, we will take your distorted desires, without fail.</p><p>From</p><p>The Phantom Thieves of Hearts”</p><p>...</p><p>...It was good, or so he hoped. Everyone worked really hard on this.</p><p>“It looks wonderful, Ann-senpai.” Kasumi smiled, lightly. “Thank you so much for your help— it turned out great!”</p><p>“...Yeah. No problem.” It looked like her mind was somewhere else. She glared down at the finished Card. “So? When are we doing this? How will we send this to him?”</p><p>“Monday morning. We’ll be making photocopies... or at least, one of us will.” Akira hadn’t decided who, just yet. “We’ll meet up before school starts, pass off the copies to each other, and post ‘em all over campus. Try not to get spotted, yeah?” ...he blinked. “...That is, if you still wanted to help, come Monday.”</p><p>“Oh, definitely.” her eyes were dark. “Anything I can do, I’ll do it. As long as Kamoshida <em> pays </em> for what he did.” she looked to Akira. “When you... <em> fight </em> him, you better not hold back. Give him your worst. Mess him up. <b> <em>Bad</em></b>. Got it?”</p><p>“Loud and clear.” he nodded, seriously. “We won’t pull any punches.”</p><p>“Damn straight!” Shiho whooped, “I’ll pound that fucker into <em> paste! </em> Just watch me!”</p><p>Yuuki grinned, just as determined. “Yeah. We’ll give that asshole what’s coming to him!”</p><p>He tried to make a fist, all <em> heroically</em>... but his fingers were covered in glue and paper scraps. He went and shook his hand out, but that just made it worse.</p><p>“Go wash your hands, dude.” Akira laughed. “You’re lucky we’re making copies of this thing. Fingerprints are fine, but I’ve never gotten <em> blood </em> on one of these before.”</p><p>“Don’t remind me…” Yuuki groaned, “If we get caught for some <em> stupid </em> reason like that, I think I’m gonna’ <b> <em>cry</em></b>.”</p><p>Shiho quirked an eyebrow. “...Promise?”</p><p>Her teammate grumbled as he ambled down the stairs, muttering about terrible tricksters and terrible-r mistakes. The ‘trickster’ in question flashed the peace sign, as Ann and Akira sighed the same breath.</p><p>“We’ve done good work today,” Akira commended them all. “What do you say we meet Yuuki downstairs? Hopefully Sakura-san saved some curry for us.”</p><p>“That sounds lovely!” Kasumi nodded, happily. “Why don’t we play Tycoon when he gets back?”</p><p>“Sounds like fun! I wanna’ play, this time.” Ann smiled, fire in her eyes. “...Don’t go easy on me, okay? All this Phantom Thief stuff just makes me wanna’ test myself.”</p><p>“I know what you mean. In that case, I’ll sit out this round.” Shiho mock-curtsied, gracefully. “Everyone gets a chance to play, and I retire undefeated. It’s a win-win, for Shiho Suzui~!”</p><p>“Some track record, huh?” Akira blinked. “Hey, why don’t you and Ann team up? Then, you might actually stand a <em> chance </em> against me.”</p><p>Shiho scoffed. “I <em> whooped </em> your <b> <em>ass</em> </b> last round, Kurusu. You wanna’ make that <em> harder </em> on yourself?”</p><p>He shrugged. “I’m just trying to even the odds, here. It would be nice if there was something we could all play together, at once.” ...he scratched his head. “I don’t know a lot of five-person games…”</p><p>Kasumi’s face lit up.</p><p>“Oh! I know! Why don’t we study together?” she suggested, “Yuuki-senpai is good at math, Shiho-senpai likes social studies... Ann-senpai, you’re good at English, right?” a nod in reply. “And then, there’s you and me, Senpai! I think we have a pretty well-rounded group, don’t you?”</p><p>“...Only <em> you </em> could hear ‘five-person game’ and think ‘studying’...” Akira pat her on the head, fondly. “What an upstanding Kouhai you are.”</p><p>She flushed at his touch. “S-Senpai…”</p><p>...</p><p>...Ann coughed.</p><p>“When you two <em> lovebirds </em> are finished?” she smiled, slyly. “We’ll be downstairs. Come on, Shiho.”</p><p>The other two lovebirds made their way down, to the café below. That left... Akira and Kasumi, alone together.</p><p>...</p><p>...They looked at each other.</p><p>
  <em> !! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> !! </em>
</p><p>...And looked away, again.</p><p>She really was <em> cute</em>, with that ribbon.</p><p>“...Why don’t you go on ahead?” Akira offered. “I’m gonna’... tidy up a little. Just before the glue dries.”</p><p>“O-Oh, no. I couldn’t…” Kasumi shook her head, with a shakier voice. “...Why don’t I help you? If we work together, we’ll finish cleaning much sooner!”</p><p>“You... don’t have to do that,” he did the same, swallowing a lump in his throat. “You’re the guest, and I’m the host. It’s only polite to let me do the heavy lifting.”</p><p>“But we’ve already imposed so much...” A lightbulb went off in her head. “We made the mistake. I think the least I could do is help you clean up the mess... right?”</p><p>...Akira’s mouth fell open.</p><p>“...While I appreciate a good callback as much as the <em> next </em> thief…” he regained his composure, quick as he could. “...As host, I say you haven’t ‘<em>imposed </em>’ in the slightest. I’m just glad you were here.” ...he gave her an honest smile. “Seriously, Kasumi. Thank you for today.”</p><p>...She smiled back.</p><p>“It’s my pleasure,” mischief played at her lips. “...But as your <em> guest</em>, I think I might impose just a <em> little </em> longer. I hope you don’t mind?”</p><p>Kasumi reached over and pulled out a broom and dustpan, from where she was standing. Akira breathed a laugh and shook his head.</p><p>“...Well, at the wish of my honored guest... and the <em> insistence </em> of my beloved partner…” he performed the bow of a gentleman thief. “...Who am I to refuse?”</p><p>He reached into the same spot, grabbing a mop and bucket. Kasumi giggled, watching him twirl it like a magic wand.</p><p>“...This is certainly the hardest I’ve ever tried...” she laughed, “...to win the right to <em> clean </em> something.”</p><p>“Nothing’s ever ordinary when I’m with you,” he shrugged with a smile. “You make the day so <em> special</em>.”</p><p>“You make me feel the same,” Kasumi smiled along. “I’m glad then, that it’s you.”</p><p>Akira smiled, warmly. “I’m glad that it’s you, too.”</p><p>The not-yet couple left their words behind, simply smiling at their partner. It looked a bit odd, with the cleaning supplies. Eventually, they’d have to put them down, or get to work, or <em> something </em> other than... staring into each other’s eyes, like lovestruck fools.</p><p>...But they didn’t. They wouldn’t. The world could wait— they smiled again and savored this stolen moment.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“Oh, just <em> kiss </em> already.”</p><p>Shiho’s voice called out from the stairs, where she and Ann were watching. Their eyes, they <em> barely </em> peeked above the floorboards— the pair had heard it all.</p><p>...</p><p>...Neither were particularly <em> eager </em> to come down, after that.</p><p>However long it took to clean the attic, no one knew for sure.</p><p>Those two loved to take their time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Never thought I would debut translyrics in a fic. Writing this story tends to play with my expectations, though. </p><p>This was... a long chapter. I don't think I'll write ever write one this long, ever again... but I think it was necessary, this time around. Hope you're not too bothered by it. </p><p>Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. The more feedback I get, the more motivated I am to update~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Keep Your Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"In the night... in the light... a dream within a dream..."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Talking”, ‘Thinking’, “<span class="u">Velvet Room Attendant</span>”, “<strong>Igor/Yaldabaoth</strong>”, <em>“Morgana”, “<strong>Persona/Shadow</strong>”, “<span class="u">Jose/Phone</span>”</em></p><hr/><p>“...”</p><p>“...sumi.”</p><p>“Kasumi!”</p><p>
  <em>...?</em>
</p><p>Her eyelids fluttered open.</p><p>“Come on, this was <em>your</em> idea.” her voice chided, gently. “Everything’s already packed. You just need to wake up and we can go!”</p><p>...</p><p>The world was... blurry.</p><p>Through the glass pane, through the thick curtain. The warmth of the sun spilled all along her wall and up the ceiling— glowing golden rectangles that frayed at the ends. Over her dresser, across her sheets... the portrait of a rose, and... </p><p>...the foot of her bed.</p><p>Standing there...</p><p>She squinted through the sleep in her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>...What?</em>
</p><p>The familiar figure put her hands to her hips.</p><p>“Are you still half-asleep?” <em>Yes, you just woke me up... </em>“That shouldn’t matter! We wake up <em>way</em> earlier than this, don’t we?” <em>...Earlier?</em> “Wow, you really <em>are</em> tired. I knew we shouldn’t have stayed up so late...” <em>So late? What are you...?</em></p><p>“Kasumi, look at me.”</p><p>So she tried and looked and squinted and blinked and blinked.</p><p>
  <em>...!</em>
</p><p>...Her gaze melted at the edges.</p><p>Sumire Yoshizawa smiled, so kind.</p><p>“It’s our day off, remember?” She held up a tiny wicker basket in both hands. “The first week of spring is perfect for a picnic... that’s what you said, right? Do you still want to go?”</p><p>...Kasumi Yoshizawa blinked.</p><p>The world was right-side up.</p><p>She was sitting up now, and she was dressed. She felt the warmth of the grass beneath her, and the light of day on her skin. She took in the beauty of Inokashira, cherry blossoms drifting gently by... She tasted curry on the tip of her tongue. She was happy.</p><p>“Perfect, isn’t it?”</p><p>She turned her head.</p><p>Sumire was smiling there.</p><p>“A flower viewing...” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “...is Japanese as rice. That’s what Mom and Dad like to say.” <em>Both are better with curry.</em> “...What? Oh. Rice.” <em>Yes.</em></p><p>Sumire breathed a smile.</p><p>“You’re incorrigible, you know that? Bringing curry to a Hanami...” <em>You didn’t have to make it.</em> “You’re the one who asked me to. How could I say no?” <em>You just said it wasn’t ‘traditional’.</em> “I never said that was a bad thing. It’s what makes you, <em>you.” ...I’m sorry?</em></p><p>Sumire smiled, fondly.</p><p>“‘Kasumi’s greatest weapon has always been her boldness.’ That’s what Coach says, anyway.” <em>...Does she?</em> “Maybe not to you, then... but she does. And she’s right, you know. Even... little things like this, you go against the flow. Dancing to your own rhythm...”</p><p>
  <em>...Hm.</em>
</p><p>“Well, that’s not a very <em>bold</em> reply.” <em>...Huh?</em> “Are you feeling alright? Or did all the curry make you sleepy?” <em>...Just a little.</em></p><p>Sumire smiled.</p><p>“We’ve had a long week. Why don’t you get some rest?” <em>...Here? Now? </em>“We don’t have to be home for another two hours. I’ll wake you up before we go.” <em>...Are you sure?</em> “Of course, I’m sure. I won’t just <em>leave you behind.</em></p><p>I’ll be right here, when you wake up.”</p><p>...</p><p>Kasumi felt her eyes begin to close.</p><p>
  <em>...Promise?</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>Sumire smiled...</p><p>“I promise.”</p><hr/><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...Sumire lied.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>How long had it been...</p><p>...since she had a dream, like this?</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...She couldn’t remember.</p><p>It was important. She couldn’t forget.</p><p>But she couldn’t <em>remember,</em> either.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...That’s right.</p><p>Because all her dreams... lately...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...How did that make her feel?</p><p>How was she <em>supposed</em> to feel, about something like that?</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...She had no idea.</p><p>She didn’t know <em>what</em> to think.</p><p>...</p><p>...She was bad at things like this.</p><p>She always had been.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...But back then, it didn’t matter.</p><p>Back then, someone helped her.</p><p>Back then, she was <em>there... </em>for her.</p><p>She was <em>there...</em></p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...But.</p><p>She didn’t have to do this alone.</p><p>He said he would be there, too.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...That’s right.</p><p>They made a promise, didn’t they?</p><p>They both did.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...And so.</p><p>She rubbed at her nose...</p><p>...and wiped her tears dry.</p><p>“I need to see him.”</p><p>She smiled, from the depths of her soul.</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>...Shall we be off, then?</strong>”</em>
</p><hr/><p>The calm before a storm...</p><p>Have you ever thought about one? Experienced one? Or is it a phrase you learned in a book, somewhere? If it was, did you look it up afterward? Maybe you just sort of guessed the meaning by the context, and went about your day... in which case, nice going. Not a lot of people can do that. And if you looked it up, hey that’s great too. Information’s at your fingertips these days— curious minds have never had it so good. Akira Kurusu, on the other hand... wasn’t much of a visual learner. He was someone who learned by <em>doing.</em> Through action or experience...</p><p>...and experience, he did.</p><p>Akira remembered the first time he felt it. Sitting by the river on a summer afternoon... sun beating down his back, breeze lapping at his face... The water at his bare feet was nice, cool, and refreshing— the occasional fish nipped at his ankles, and splashed at his legs. The old man on the log across the way held a fishing pole between his knees, as he polished off the last grains of a riceball his wife packed... Birds sang in the trees, and cicadas buzzed like there was no tomorrow. Yep, just another lazy day by the Samegawa. </p><p>Summer in the country wasn’t the most <em>eventful</em> season for a child... School was really the most exciting part of the day for most Inaba kids, year-round. It was... kind of a bummer, honestly. But hey. You make do with what you have. Even when he was young, Akira tried his best to do just that... but it didn’t really change the fact that nothing interesting ever really happened to him.</p><p>...Which made that day all the more memorable.</p><p>Suddenly, the birds went quiet. The fish were gone. The wind began to pick up, and the current was frothing at his feet. He looked around. The old man had packed up and left. The sun seemed to put on the brakes. The sky was just as clear and <em>bright</em> as before... but...</p><p>...Have you ever had a feeling that something was wrong?</p><p>Not just logically, but like <em>viscerally.</em> The kind of gut feeling that twists your stomach, dries your mouth... seizes your heart, and hammers in your very core. It’s... <em>instinctual,</em> almost. You know you’re a human being— you’ve been one all your life— but... Out of nowhere, millions of years of evolution just... turn tail, jump ship, and run you over like a freight train. Suddenly, you’re a hunter-gatherer that’s just locked eyes with a predator. You don’t know <em>what</em> to do... but your body does.</p><p>It runs.</p><p>...Of course, it wasn’t anything that serious. Akira was just a seven-year old child who didn’t know what a typhoon was. They rarely came so far inland, after all. He knew that now— he looked it all up, afterward. Went down a rabbit hole and came out well-informed.</p><p>Not that it did him much good, in the moment. Unfortunately, young Akira had not yet reached the point in life where future knowledge could affect his past.</p><p>He made it home, shivering and soaked to the bone. He made it home, cold and tired. He made it home, wanting nothing more than a warm blanket and a bowl of okayu. He made it home, all by himself, after heading out that day, all by himself. He made it home. He was home...</p><p>...all by himself.</p><p>It was fine though, he was used to it. Taking off his shoes at the foot of a dark hallway, tucking them into an empty cubby— whichever he chose would be his, that day— and walking down the hall to leave the light on for them. Same as always. A daily routine... made much harder by virtue of frozen fingers, wet socks, and the portable puddle that followed him like a shadow. That last one was a problem. One he’d love to deal with... when his head wasn’t throbbing, or he could walk without a shoulder to the wall. Yeah, puddles were a problem for future Akira.</p><p>...Future Akira woke up to shouts from the hallway.</p><p>He was lucky, waking up without a sign of sick. Or unlucky, depending on how you looked at it. They seemed infinitely more concerned with the aftermath of water on wood, than they were with how it got there. All he got out of the day was a scolding and a grounding and damp bedsheets. Not his finest moment.</p><p>...Well, that was depressing. Why was he thinking about this again?</p><p>Right. Calm before the storm.</p><p>The day before a Calling Card was... quiet. <em>Too</em> quiet. There was a tension in the air— an apprehension that permeated his every thought and action. This <em>anticipation...</em> knowing that whatever <em>evil</em> the Phantom Thieves had set their sights on (or had sights set on <em>them)</em> would soon... disappear. It was a matter of hours. Stressful ones. There was a lot of pressure riding on these Ops, after all. The day of a Calling Card was the only day the Treasure would form! If they failed, it was all over...</p><p>...but Akira wasn’t worried. Not this time.</p><p>Kamoshida was nothing but human garbage. Plain and simple. He wasn’t particularly daunting a foe, nor a clever one. Akira had said it before and he’d say it again— Suguru Kamoshida was just a pathetic little goblin, <em>indulging</em> himself on twisted desires. He had no agenda other than that, no <em>scheme.</em> Just an instinct to prey on the defenseless and move onto the next. Sniveling and craven. A revolting stain on mankind. Less than nothing.</p><p>...That wasn’t to say, Akira wasn’t <em>planning</em> for the heist at all.</p><p>He had discussed the finer details just yesterday, once the Calling Card was complete. The Shadow of Kamoshida would await them in the throne room, recovering his own Treasure and using its power to transmogrify into Asmodeus— the Homunculus of Lust. From there, the battle would begin.</p><p>The group would take intermittent cover behind the room’s pillars, never more than three members out in the open at once. For the most part, Akira and Shiho would act as distractions to draw the Shadow’s attention, while Yuuki and Kasumi took their shots from afar. Kasumi and Shiho would trade roles at Akira’s signal— there were two he had in mind.</p><p>Kasumi’s rifle was lever-action. Yuuki’s rifle was bolt-action. Shiho didn’t even have a gun. So the sound of consecutive gunfire was distinct. With that in mind, the first signal had the Phantom Thief leader shoot two bullets into the air in quick succession— a signal that let the girls know to switch places.</p><p>The second signal... was a whistle of his fingers. His... gloved fingers. Yeah. It sounded ridiculous, but the Metaverse was just that crazy. That second signal would bring everyone out of cover for a... more <em>aggressive</em> formation— everyone but Yuuki, that is.</p><p>The fledgling sniper was far more comfortable being... <em>out</em> of the line of fire. Which suited him just fine. Akira could work with that— he felt more comfortable knowing Yuuki had his back, anyhow. With Independent Action, both Caliber and Lady Death could act as one and at once, no matter how far apart they were. Two scouts, two snipers. Their awareness and <em>control</em> of the battlefield would be a terrific advantage for the Phantom Thieves.</p><p>...If they still wanted to join, that is.</p><p>The revelation of the Black Mask was... big news. Akira hadn’t told them anything yet, just that he existed... But that <em>alone</em> was a lot to take in. Yuuki seemed incredibly nervous. Taking on an interdimensional criminal was a tall order for anyone, but the fledgling thief was still learning how to <em>breathe.</em> And Shiho... on the other hand, Shiho looked... kind of humbled. Like she’d caught a glimpse at how <em>deep</em> this all went... and it was finally sinking in, how <em>important</em> this was. Even Kasumi, who had <em>known</em> this was coming... even she couldn’t help but squirm at the thought. And Ann...</p><p>...</p><p>...Well, she pretty much brushed it off. Ann barely believed in the Metaverse to begin with, after all. And that was... fine. Whether or not it was real, she didn’t mind helping them with a craft project. <em>Especially</em> one that took a swing at Kamoshida. How it worked or <em>why</em> it did, she didn’t much care. Ann never really sweat the small stuff.</p><p>...</p><p>...Still.</p><p>Akira was... <strong><em>really</em></strong> tempted to just... take her into Mementos from Leblanc. They would prove it all. Show off their outfits, their Personas, their powers, and... and <em>prove</em> it was all real. <strong><em>Prove</em></strong> that he wasn’t crazy— that this wasn’t some <em>mistake.</em></p><p>...But that was just sophistry.</p><p>He wanted Ann to believe him— to believe <em>in</em> him... and bring back some semblance of how things used to be. Yeah. That’s right. Akira was just making excuses... for his own selfish wish. Something like a trip to Mementos wouldn’t be for <em>her</em> sake at all.</p><p>If he wanted her to trust him, he would have to earn it. No shortcuts. No easy-way-out. Just like before. Just like anyone else. Akira would take down Kamoshida and prove his own justice. Everything would become clear. Until then... it was probably for the best, that things stayed this way. Yes... This was how it should be.</p><p>...Besides.</p><p>Just the thought of Ann without her Panther suit...</p><p>It tore at his heart in a hundred different ways.</p><p>...</p><p>...It was true, what he said to Takuto.</p><p>His old friends... They weren’t here anymore. Not in the way he knew, at least. And even if... Even if all of this was somehow <em>undone... </em>If he made it to the depths of Mementos, fought the false god, and did it all again... Even if he could return to the world that he’d saved... it wouldn’t be the same. <em>He</em> wouldn’t be the same, and neither would they. They were... gone. He couldn’t see them anymore. He couldn’t <em>reach</em> them anymore. They... </p><p>...</p><p>...They lived on. Within him.</p><p>He had to move on. Hold them in his heart forever, and move forward. That was all he could do... and... he was sure it was what <em>they</em> would want for him, too. Akira Kurusu would live. Not weighed down by the past, or pulled along by the future. This life... and this <em>moment</em> were his own.</p><p>...</p><p>...And nothing said ‘living in the moment’ quite like spending Sunday morning in bed, staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>“It’s been a long week, alright?” Akira sighed, softly. “Going back in time is <em>exhausting.</em> Let me have this.”</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>...Nobody said anything.</strong>”</em>
</p><p>“I know. I’m just talking to myself.”</p><p>It was this time last week, Akira had awoken to his new... <em>circumstances.</em> What a week it had been, too. Reuniting with Kasumi... telling her the truth, and growing closer than ever before. Befriending Shiho, and pulling her into the Metaverse with Yuuki. Forming new Confidants, with Arcana he had never even <em>heard</em> of... Developing a new fighting style that pushed his power to further heights. This was just one week, and one week alone.</p><p>What would the rest of the <em>year</em> be like?</p><p>Not to get ahead of himself, of course. Akira loved to take his time, putting more thought into where he “stood” than where he went next, but... He couldn’t help but feel <em>giddy</em> at the thought! Crippling doubt and fears aside, a second chance was... a miracle. Whether this was the same life... or a life, born anew? It was his to live.</p><p>Akira Kurusu would not waste it.</p><p>He raised a hand to the ceiling... and made a fist, in open air.</p><p>“...Alright,” he smiled to himself. “Let’s get going.”</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>The new day awaits.</strong>”</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“<span class="u">What kind of snacks do you like?</span>”</em>
</p><p>A rare text, timestamped 9:38 PM.</p><p>
  <em>“<span class="u">Do you have any allergies?</span>”</em>
</p><p>Another, around 11:15.</p><p>
  <em>“<span class="u">What type of tea are you partial to? Green? Black?</span>”</em>
</p><p>The next, came at 12:52.</p><p>
  <em>“<span class="u">It’s alright if you respond in the morning. Have a good night, Sakamoto-kun.</span>”</em>
</p><p>She went to sleep sometime after 2:04.</p><p>...</p><p>...Ryuji sighed. What a wake-up call.</p><p>When was the last time he set an alarm, for the weekend? Since the last time he had <em>friends,</em> probably. Track didn’t run on Sundays, and... well, no one really wanted to hang out after all that. So... yeah. Friends.</p><p>...</p><p>...Wait.</p><p>Was Makoto a friend?</p><p>Ryuji didn’t wanna’ jump the gun or anything. And y’know... girls were pretty touchy about that kinda’ stuff. Or uh, they were back in grade school. All the way through middle, too. Though, at a certain point he had to wonder if girls were just uptight, or if they just didn’t like him.</p><p>...Eh. Whatever. He had some texts to do.</p><p>
  <em>“<span class="u">Jagarikos good. Jagabee too. Any kinda chips really. Why whats up?</span>”</em>
</p><p>A reply, mere seconds later.</p><p><em>“<span class="u">Good morning. I was researching tutoring methods last night,</span>”</em> Makoto said, <em>“<span class="u">...and I thought it might be nice to prepare some refreshments. I hope you don’t mind.</span>”</em></p><p>He stumbled. <em>“<span class="u">You didnt need to do that. Thanks though.</span>”</em> ...and frowned. <em>“<span class="u">Aint allergic to nothin. I dont really drink tea though so waters good.</span>” </em>...then blinked, a couple times. <em>“<span class="u">I could bring my own stuff if you want. You dont gotta go so far Makoto.</span>”</em></p><p>
  <em>“<span class="u">It’s alright. I find myself lacking in experience with these types of foods, so I thought it would be a nice change of pace.</span>”</em>
</p><p>Ryuji grinned. So formal.</p><p>
  <em>“<span class="u">If you say so. Ill see you in an hour yeah?</span>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<span class="u">Yes. I’m looking forward to it.</span>”</em>
</p><p>Off went the phone. Shaking his head out quickly, he rolled out of bed and yawned up a storm.</p><p>Alright then. Makoto lived in... Daikanyama. Only ten minutes from Shibuya Station, if he walked. So... what should he bring? A notebook would be good... Should he just bring his schoolbag? That’d probably be the best thing, huh?</p><p>He picked it up with his foot by the straps, and plopped it on the table. Okay, that was one thing down. His pencils were sharpened... probably. Even if they weren’t, he carried a pencil sharpener. One with the little thing that caught the shavings. So it was easy to carry around. Super handy, too. He got it in elementary and it had some superhero design on it... that part kinda’ faded though. Now it was just blue plastic, all over.</p><p>...Wait, that’s not the point.</p><p>He had his textbooks, and his notebooks, and everything else. Should he bring... like, a <em>thank-you</em> present? Was that okay? Was that weird? He’d ask his mom, but then he’d have to tell her he was goin’ to a girl’s house on the weekend. Not that he didn’t trust her or anything. She’d just be all <em>weird</em> about it.</p><p>...</p><p>...Well, he still had time. Maybe he could think of somethin’...</p><hr/><p>Makoto Niijima had a lot on her shoulders.</p><p>Shujin Academy was a proud institution with an illustrious past. As such, they had a reputation to maintain— one made manifest, through... some particularly <em>egregious</em> expectations. Students for example, were expected to pass their entrance exam with no less than flying colors. Only then, would they be added to the <em>waitlist.</em> Teachers too, were required to endure a month-long on-site training program... pending the results of a rigorous Shujin vetting process. </p><p>Unsurprisingly, their school’s scholarship system was no less exclusive. Honor students were well and truly rare— the required skill and repeated success... that the program <em>demanded</em> of applicants, simply to <strong><em>qualify</em></strong><em>?</em> Well, to have achieved such a coveted position was just that— an honor.</p><p>It would follow then, that the distinguished role of Student Council President be no less demanding. Having earned this sacred office with naught but her own efforts, Makoto Niijima had won herself the right to several responsibilities. Management of clubs and finances... Preparation for events, like Sports Rallies... Coordination of school code with the Disciplinary Committee... and the resolution of problems among her peers— all the while, relaying such relevant matters to school administration.</p><p>It was true. Acting liaison to the student body kept Makoto a frequent mouthpiece— it was rare she found time for herself! It was expected that a President do her utmost after all, and Makoto was nothing but dedicated. She fulfilled her every duty, and accomplished every task. Not an ounce of effort, nor a word of complaint. No matter how hard it was, or how long it took, Makoto Niijima got things done. Period.</p><p>...Not that she saw fit to <em>brag</em> about such trivialities. A next-generation Niijima she was, merely following in her family’s footsteps. Her twice-great grandmother was the first female attorney in Japanese history. Her grandfather studied abroad, graduating college when he was fifteen. Her sister passed the bar exam, while she was still in highschool. Living up to such a legacy... well, it was no surprise that Makoto thought her achievements to be <em>so... </em>second-rate. She stood on the shoulders of giants, after all. It was her turn now, to bear that weight.</p><p>Yes, Makoto Niijima was a woman of many burdens. Just yesterday, she took on another. Now, in this very moment? She bore one of her most pressing problems to date.</p><p>She weighed her dilemma in each hand.</p><p>“Original... or Barbecue...”</p><p>...</p><p>...She was very smart, that Makoto.</p><p>Just... lacking a bit, in common sense.</p><p>“Let’s see...” she muttered, turning the bags over, “They have similar amounts of carbohydrates. They’re chips, after all... Oh! But barbecue has slightly more protein...” she blinked. “...Wait. What? How...?”</p><p>...She wrinkled her nose. “Never mind. I don’t want to think about it. Um...” and gave them another once over, “Similar fat contents, but the Original has more sodium...” That was something. “...So, maybe this one?”</p><p>...</p><p>...Makoto groaned.</p><p>“I’m not cut out for this...”</p><p>Snacks... weren’t really her area of expertise. Makoto had done her research, but... well, there was only so much you could learn from a book, or the internet. Some things you just learned by <em>doing... </em>and this was something she’d never done. She actually considered texting Ryuji about it... but she’d already bothered him enough, last night. And yesterday. And the day before that...</p><p>...Ugh.</p><p>She really shouldn’t think like that. Ryuji had forgiven her, hadn’t he? So it was okay. There was nothing wrong with asking him a <em>question— </em>the whole <em>point</em> of their deal was to teach each other... in all the areas the other was lacking. So...</p><p>...</p><p>...Unfortunately, Makoto Niijima was a hypocrite to the end.</p><p>“Excuse me?” she asked a man in bright blue clothes, “I have a question about one of the products you sell here?”</p><p>The man gave her a strange look.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>...!</em>
</p><p>He frowned. “...I don’t work here.”</p><p>She froze.</p><p>“O-Oh! I’m so sorry, sir!” Makoto bowed at the hip, “I just thought— I saw your clothes and—... Wait! Um, I don’t mean to judge! I mean—”</p><p>...He started laughing.</p><p>“It’s fine, it’s fine. They’re kinda’ weird, so I get it.” He grinned. “And uh... were you gonna’ ask somethin’ about those chips? You can ask me if you want.” He jerked a thumb at his chest. “I’ve eaten enough of ‘em to know what’s what.”</p><p>“I-Is that so?” Makoto shook her head, “Well, um... I was just wondering which flavor was better? I haven’t really... bought anything like this, before.”</p><p>“Really? No kiddin’.” The man ruffled the hair beneath his cap. “Just go with barbecue then. Original’s way too plain. S’like you’re eatin’ <em>air.”</em></p><p>Makoto frowned. “Air wouldn’t have so many calories...”</p><p>The man laughed again.</p><p>“...Seriously?” He never lost that smile of his. “If you’re worried about that kinda’ thing, why’re you buyin’ <em>chips?”</em></p><p>She blinked. “...Oh! They’re not for me,” she explained, “I’m inviting someone over, and... they like this sort of thing, I suppose.”</p><p>“Huh. Well, I’m sure whatever it is, they’ll like it.” He grinned with a thumbs-up, “You’re doin’ something nice in the first place. Don’t overthink that stuff.”</p><p>The strangely-clothed stranger tossed a wave over his shoulder, and disappeared down the aisle.</p><p>...</p><p>...or he would have, if he didn’t bump into someone.</p><p>“Oh!” He nodded at the woman, “Got everything you need?”</p><p>“I didn’t <em>need</em> much in the first place,” the redhead huffed, holding up two small bags of... unidentified snacks. “I can’t believe I came all this way just to be turned away at the door. Awfully insensitive, if you ask me.”</p><p>“I know, I know, but you heard Senpai. ‘Top secret’ and all.” He grinned. “Wanna’ get outta’ here? There’s lots to do in Tokyo.”</p><p>She scoffed, as they lined up to pay. “You say that like you’ve been here before.”</p><p>He shrugged, dropping some coins in the tray. “How’dja know I haven’t?”</p><p>“I’ve been with you long enough to know when you’re bluffing, you blowhard.” The woman accepted the receipt with a smile. “...It’s a good thing I like you.”</p><p>The man half-winced, as they left the store. “Cold as ever, Chidorin...”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...Makoto didn’t mean to eavesdrop.</p><p>They just happened to be loud.</p><p>...</p><p>...She smirked to herself, leaving the Original behind.</p><p>“What a strange couple...”</p><hr/><p>“...Good. You’re awake.”</p><p>Soujirou Sakura had climbed the stairs, nodding to his live-in ward. Akira had gotten out of bed, dressed himself for the day, and...</p><p>...</p><p>“Hm.” The man looked over. “You found Charley, then.”</p><p>...?</p><p>Akira blinked.</p><p>Looked up from the plant he was watering.</p><p>“...I’m sorry?”</p><p>...</p><p>“...Oh. Well...” Sakura rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry. That’s just—”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...He trailed off and shook his head. “...Never mind. You’re not busy today. Help out in the store, would you?”</p><p>...</p><p>...It must have been Wakaba’s.</p><p>Last year, when Akira moved in... the attic was terribly dusty. Cluttered with old cookware and well-read books. Sifting through the piled up boxes didn’t do him much good, but... with a second glace, and the benefit of hindsight— some of this stuff was... Wakaba’s, wasn’t it? Doctorate-level texts and research materials... Most of it sat in the corner of the room, gathering dust all year.</p><p>...Last year, that is.</p><p>Now... Now, Akira was a little curious. Not enough to be <em>disrespectful,</em> though. He’d bring it up with Sakura sometime. It was just...</p><p>...</p><p>...The situation had changed.</p><p>Akira had been doing a lot of thinking lately, about... Well, everything really. Try as he might, something absurd as <em>time-travel</em> didn’t exactly slip the mind. And... while the young man had long since abandoned that line of thinking, and resolved himself to stay? Some small part of him couldn’t help but just... <em>wonder,</em> you know? <em>Why</em> all this happened, or <em>how</em> it all did. If not to <em>replicate</em> the process, then to better understand it. To make <em>sure</em> it wouldn’t happen <strong><em>again.</em></strong></p><p>He didn’t think his heart could handle another.</p><p>So... strange as it was, Akira was willing to look anywhere for a lead. Wakaba Isshiki’s research was the cornerstone of Cognitive Psience, but... she was known to dabble, on the side. Leblanc’s Curry, for example. It wasn’t <em>completely</em> implausible to think... she might’ve <em>maybe</em> considered...</p><p>...Oh, who was he kidding. </p><p>He knew how crazy it sounded, but... if you think about it, the Metaverse is interdimensional travel, right? With the press of a button, the Metaverse Navigator shunted you through realities to a world of pure imagination. Another <em>plane</em> of existence, seemingly grafted onto our own. Amazing, no? What interested him though... were the implications.</p><p>In order to return to reality, you had to depart from the <strong><em>exact</em></strong> point at which you entered the other world. Therefore, it was safe to assume that... while perhaps the Metaverse wasn’t quite one-to-one with <em>our</em> world as we knew it? Navigating that place required a veritable anchor-point, around which that <em>very <strong>reality</strong></em> was centered.</p><p>Basically, the MetaNav either: A) Opened a door to an already existing other-world, or B) It ‘hosted’ that other world, each time. This <em>phone app</em> either <strong><em>punched a hole in space</em></strong>... or it <strong><em>created <span class="u">space itself.</span></em></strong> Whichever one it was, the thing was incredible. But... well, space and time were actually one entity— space-time. So... if that was the case...</p><p>The Metaverse Navigator should be able to travel through time.</p><p>...</p><p>...That was his theory, anyway. </p><p>It was <em>all</em> theoretical. There was <em>waaay</em> too much about this he still didn’t understand, and probably never would! Besides, it was hard to say how much Wakaba Isshiki would know about the MetaNav anyway— it was <strong><em>Yaldabaoth</em></strong> who created it, and there was no way in <em>hell </em>the Phantom Thieves would get a straight answer out of <strong><em>him.</em></strong> So... yeah. Akira Kurusu was back to where he started. In more ways than one.</p><p>...</p><p>...Times like these, he really missed Futaba.</p><p>Needless to say, Akira <em>always</em> missed his sister. It’s just that... bouncing ideas off each other ‘til the sun came up, was... kind of their thing. Which trains of thought were booms or busts was hard to tell in the moment, but wherever it led? They had fun getting there.</p><p>...</p><p>...Well?</p><p>Reminiscing aside... whatever questions he had would have to wait. Futaba was hurting right now, and Akira was going to help her.</p><p>Until then...</p><p>...Akira pulled himself together, nodding after a while.</p><p>“Sure. I don’t mind,” he said, “What do you want me to do, sir?”</p><p>“Ha! Well, aren’t you obedient today.” Sakura crossed his arms, mirth twinkling in his eye. “I doubt you know how to grind up beans or anything. If you could do some dishes, that’d be swell.”</p><p>...Akira blinked.</p><p>“Actually, I...” He shrugged, “I used to make coffee, at home. We had a French press that my parents got for Christmas or something...” he offered, scratching his cheek. “I’m not like, <em>restaurant-quality</em> or anything, but... I sort of know. I guess.”</p><p>...</p><p>It wasn’t a lie. His family <em>did</em> own a French press, but they never once used it. His parents weren’t exactly... the type to appreciate little things like that. Akira was just making an excuse for his already-learned café experience. Hopefully, it was enough that Sakura wouldn’t question it...</p><p>His guardian quirked a brow.</p><p>“That so? Interesting...” The man puffed at his cigarette. “...Say. That Yoshizawa girl. She likes coffee, right?”</p><p>He tilted his head.</p><p>“She likes warm drinks, yeah.” Akira capped the water bottle and set it down. “It’s important for athletes to keep their bodies from getting cold, but...” He stood up and faced him, “...she says coffee can cool you down, even when it’s hot. That’s just in the summer though.”</p><p>Sakura laughed. “Fair enough. In the meantime, then...” He nodded his chin at him, “...Why don’t I teach you how to make the perfect cup? Girls like a guy who can cook, you know.”</p><p>
  <em>!!</em>
</p><p>“She’s not my girlfriend.” It was a knee-jerk response at this point. “...Seriously, we talked about this <em>yesterday.</em> Kasumi and I aren’t like that, okay?”</p><p>“I know, I know...” the man grinned through a smoke. “Still, a little effort couldn’t hurt. Hard-working folks are attractive.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...He took another long drag.</p><p>“Besides. You don’t need to <em>like</em> someone to wanna’ make them happy.” Sakura stared at nothing in particular. “...Sometimes, it’s nice just to see them smile.”</p><p>...</p><p>...The old Hierophant had a point. As always.</p><p>Akira coughed.</p><p>“W-Well, I wasn’t saying <em>no...” </em>he huffed, “I just... don’t want you to get my reasons mixed up. That’s all.”</p><p>Sakura laughed again.</p><p>“Sure, sure. Whatever you say, kid.” ...He nodded to him. “Be downstairs in ten minutes. I’ll show you how it’s done.”</p><p>And he disappeared down the attic stairs.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...Akira sighed.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>...Trickster?</strong>”</em>
</p><p>He blinked. ‘Arsène? What is it?’</p><p>...</p><p>...The gentleman thief chose his words carefully.</p><p><em>“<strong>I would like to ask you a genuine question</strong>,”</em> he spoke softly, <em>“<strong>And I would like you to answer me honestly.</strong>”</em></p><p>...Akira could do that. He nodded to himself, ‘Okay. I will.’</p><p>...</p><p><em>“<strong>...I know you have expressed reluctance in the past,</strong>”</em> Arsène began, <em>“<strong>As your other self that dwells within, I recognize and acknowledge your consideration on the matter. Moreover, I am aware that frequent remarks have made you understandably defensive.</strong>”</em> ...Ah. Then this was... <em>“<strong>Nevertheless, I ask this of you. I must hear your answer. No deceptions. No deflections. Your feelings, from the heart— honest and true.</strong></em></p><p><strong> <em>How do you feel about Kasumi Yoshizawa?</em> </strong> <em>”</em></p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...Akira closed his eyes.</p><p>‘...I’m not getting out of this one, am I?’</p><p><em>“<strong>A thief is only as good as his word.</strong>”</em> Arsène smiled, gently. <em>“<strong>...I would like an honest answer.</strong>”</em></p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...Akira breathed.</p><p>...</p><p>...He looked around, for a place to sit.</p><p>Found a seat, on a nearby box.</p><p>Pulled up the chair, and sat down.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...An honest question.</p><p>A genuine question.</p><p>...A difficult one.</p><p>How did Akira Kurusu feel about Kasumi Yoshizawa?</p><p>...</p><p>...Well, he cared about her.</p><p>He cared about her a lot. That went without saying.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>‘...Sorry. Can you be a bit more specific?’</p><p><em>“<strong>Of course,</strong>”</em> Arsène was glad to acquiesce. <em>“<strong>I am asking you this. Do you have romantic feelings for Kasumi Yoshizawa?</strong>”</em> Akira shot to attention. <em>“<strong>No deflections, please. In the past, you have made your position very clear— Mlle Yoshizawa is not in the proper place for a relationship, at this moment.</strong>”</em> Then...? <em>“<strong>What I am asking then, is this. Absent of her place, and outside your current circumstance... how do you feel, about her?</strong>”</em></p><p>‘...Does it matter? That’s a lot of what-ifs for—’</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Akira. Please.</strong>”</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>...It wasn’t often, that Arsène called him by name.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...No deflections, huh?</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>‘...I don’t know. I really don’t know.’</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Are you certain?</strong>”</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p><em>“<strong>I do not wish to press you,</strong>”</em> he spoke gently, <em>“<strong>Nor do I wish to sway your heart. I simply...</strong>”</em></p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>He reconsidered his words.</p><p><em>“<strong>Consider this, young Trickster. The power of Persona is derived from... freedom, yes? The heart— unshackled by doubt, free of burden, and swayed by none.</strong>”</em> Arsène explained. <em>“<strong>Therefore, in the event that you... for example, if you might perhaps harbor feelings for someone? Feelings that you <span class="u">suppressed</span>...</strong>”</em></p><p>...</p><p>...Akira’s jaw dropped.</p><p>‘You can’t be serious.’</p><p><em>“<strong>It’s a rather extreme example. Not one you need concern yourself with, in my own opinion,</strong>”</em> the thief assured. <em>“<strong>However, it is with the principle in mind that I ask you this question. Being true to yourself is your greatest strength. As your other self— as your Persona...</strong>”</em> Arsène posed the question, once more. <em>“<strong>I must ask you, from the heart. Do you have feelings for Mlle Yoshizawa?</strong>”</em></p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...Well, this was suddenly a lot of pressure.</p><p>Not that he wasn’t taking this seriously <em>before.</em> It was just... Akira had never even <em>considered</em> the possibility. The idea of losing his powers... It was a little humbling, to be honest. He had given them up, once before— bringing the Metaverse to an end... and... well, unlikely as it was to happen again? That it could even<em> happen</em> over something so... <em>so... </em>comparatively <strong><em>small</em></strong> was just...</p><p>...</p><p>...Humbling, actually. Still humbling.</p><p>Regardless, Akira still had a lot of work to do. He could rest easy back then, knowing the world they saved was in good hands... but this world still needed saving. Again, something as extreme as a deAwakening was improbable. This was just...</p><p>...Akira wasn’t particularly <em>thrilled</em> at the concept, but he knew Arsène was just trying to get through to him. If his heart and mind refused to cooperate on a personal level... maybe a more <em>professional</em> stance would make it work. Addressing the situation as a person, and as a thief. If there was some sort of... mental roadblock preventing Akira from thinking about this a certain way, this was just Arsène turning the question around and circumventing that block... if that made sense.</p><p>Akira wasn’t <em>trying</em> to dodge the question. It wasn’t his fault, and they both knew that. It just... sort of happened that way. So if he thought about it from this new perspective... a different angle...</p><p>...</p><p>...What was it, Arsène had said?</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Absent of her place, and outside your current circumstance...</strong>”</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>‘...Alright. Let’s think this through.’</p><p>If he wanted to think of Kasumi... without considering their situation— or <em>her</em> situation... Then he would have to think back. There was a time last year when he knew her... but didn’t know what she was going through. God, this felt uncomfortable to even <em>consider... </em>but it was the best he could do.</p><p>...Let’s see.</p><p>What did Akira think of Kasumi, the day they first met? Perhaps it wasn’t the <em>best</em> metric, since he didn’t really know her then... but it was a good first impression. She seemed like a polite, upstanding girl, helping an old lady with her bags like that. Akira... hadn’t even noticed the woman, so she was perceptive too. Aware of people’s problems. And kind. Very kind. He tried to pitch in, offering to deal with the man who stole their seat, but... Kasumi had initiative. Drive. It was hard to say what Akira would have done, if she hadn’t been there. He didn’t act until she had, so he sort of just... <em>piggybacked</em> on her kindness.</p><p>...Yeah. Kasumi was... conscious... and kind... and she had the <em>will</em> to act on it. Even before he did! He, the Akira Kurusu who went to prison for helping a stranger...</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>...Wait.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>That’s it.</em> </strong>
</p><p>The reason she stuck out to him. The reason he remembered her.</p><p>It was because...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...It was because she proved it to him.</p><p>The first weeks of his probation... No. Ever since the day of the incident, Akira was hurting. He didn’t do anything wrong, he thought. He was just trying to help somebody. It was the right thing to do. But everyone told him <em>no.</em></p><p>He was wrong, they said. It was his justice that got him arrested. It was his morals that had him charged. It was his ideals that had him sentenced. The only one to blame for his punishment... was himself. That isn’t what Akira <em>thought...</em> but it was certainly what it felt like. That time, brief as it was... It was a <strong><em>scar</em></strong> on his memory. Surrounded on all sides by people, places, and things that told you... that everything you knew— all that you stood for... was wrong.</p><p>...</p><p>...And in that time.</p><p>In his lowest of moments, inundated by doubt.</p><p>A simple act of kindness was all it took to start climbing.</p><p>Of course, offering your seat on the train and telling a drunk to piss off were very different things. But...</p><p>...it was <em>because</em> it was so simple. Because it was so... <em>small,</em> that it stuck with him all this time.</p><p>This city... was so large. It thundered when it moved— it lurched this way and that. Tokyo was always moving. It never stopped. It didn’t have <em>time</em> to stop. For anything or anyone. It was... beautiful, sure. But it could be heartless... and cruel.</p><p>...Light shines brighter in the dark.</p><p>And a simple act of kindness was so much more.</p><p>...</p><p>...It really helped him. It seemed silly, but it did.</p><p>She proved it to him. Not with <em>words,</em> but with action.</p><p>That Akira Kurusu was just.</p><p>That his choice was not a mistake.</p><p>That he was not wrong, that day.</p><p>In that moment, Kasumi Yoshizawa... <em>saved</em> him, in a way. Again, it sounded so... <em>juvenile,</em> when he said it like that, but it was true. It was the first step. The first he needed to pull himself out of... the <em>pit</em> he had fallen into.</p><p>So he owed her a lot. Strange as it was.</p><p>...</p><p>...That’s right.</p><p>Kasumi Yoshizawa saved him that day.</p><p>Since then, she had saved him again and again.</p><p>The casino. The ark. New Year’s Day— the first day of this future.</p><p>And...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...And if that was true.</p><p>If Kasumi Yoshizawa <em>saved</em> him.</p><p>Then... </p><p>“Kasumi Yoshizawa is my hero.”</p><p>That was his answer.</p><p>That was the truth.</p><p>...</p><p><em>“<strong>...Well done, Trickster.</strong>”</em> Arsène nodded, graciously. <em>“<strong>Well done.</strong>”</em></p><p>Akira smiled. ‘Thank you. This was really enlightening.’</p><p><em>“<strong>But of course,</strong>” </em>the great thief assented, <em>“<strong>Mlle Yoshizawa is your hero. Let us call this then, your <span class="u">professional</span> opinion.</strong>”</em></p><p>‘Huh? Professional?’</p><p>...</p><p>...Oh. Right.</p><p>There was more to this question, wasn’t there?</p><p>If this was his <em>professional</em> opinion...</p><p>...Then what did he think of her, as a person?</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Akira sighed.</p><p>‘...Well, she’s cute,’ he admitted, ‘She’s always been. And I care about her a lot. Honestly, I think...? I think I might’ve...’ He shook his head. ‘...I don’t know. I think it might’ve gone somewhere, back before... I was a Phantom Thief? Or before I knew... what she was... going through.’</p><p>He looked away.</p><p>‘But it all happened too soon... for me to really <em>feel</em> that way, about her. Not without feeling guilty.’ Akira locked in his answer. ‘It wasn’t the right time, for either of us. Especially now... with everything going on? A relationship would only complicate things. I can’t let myself be selfish about this.’</p><p>...</p><p><em>“<strong>...I see.</strong>”</em> Arsène nodded in understanding. <em>“<strong>In the end, it is but your role— your obligations, that chain you captive.</strong>”</em> ...Well, he wouldn’t put it <em>that</em> way, but sure. <em>“<strong>Worry not. It is for this reason, I frame the question so.</strong>”</em> Oh? <em>“<strong>Recall my words, Akira. Consider them well. Absent of her place... and outside your current circumstance...</strong>”</em></p><p>...That’s right.</p><p>The question wasn’t <em>why aren’t you dating?</em></p><p>The question was <em>how do you feel about her?</em></p><p><em>“<strong>Quite so.</strong>”</em> Arsène affirmed. <em>“<strong>I ask of you, Akira. If you were without obligation or duty. If she were in the proper place. If you were... a normal young man, and she a normal young woman. If the World may so permit it...</strong></em></p><p><strong> <em>How do you truly feel... about Kasumi Yoshizawa?</em> </strong> <em>”</em></p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Akira took a breath.</p><p>‘...I don’t know... if I <em>like</em> her, that way.’</p><p>...</p><p>...and closed his eyes.</p><p>‘I don’t think I know... how it <em>feels,</em> to like someone.’</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>‘...But.</p><p>I care about her a lot. </p><p>If she needs me, I’ll be there.</p><p>Because...</p><p>She’s my partner.’</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>...I see.</strong>”</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>...?</em>
</p><p>‘Um... is something wrong?’ Akira frowned. ‘You got kinda’ quiet.’</p><p>...</p><p>...A question in reply.</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>...Akira, how well would you say you know Mlle Yoshizawa?</strong>”</em>
</p><p>Huh?</p><p>‘How... <em>well?’</em> Akira frowned. ‘Uh... I think we’re pretty close. I don’t know <em>everything</em> about her, but that’s... normal, right? We’re <em>partners,</em> but we’re still just friends.’</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Are you?</strong>”</em>
</p><p>He rolled his eyes. ‘Yes, Arsène. Kasumi and I are ju—’</p><p><em>“<strong>You misunderstand, Akira.</strong>”</em> A shake of the head. <em>“<strong>I meant exactly the opposite. I fear that...</strong>”</em></p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>‘...Arsène?’</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p><em>“<strong>...I apologize. This is... difficult to say.</strong>” </em>...What? <em>“<strong>And it may be difficult to hear.</strong>”</em></p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>‘...Okay.’ Akira nodded, slowly. ‘I’m ready.’</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>A sigh, from his very soul.</p><p><em>“<strong>Akira, I...</strong>”</em> he paused. <em>“<strong>...As your other self, I oft not see fit to interfere with your—... with <span class="u">our</span> decisions.</strong>”</em> ... <em>“<strong>I might speak and offer counsel, but I never seek to persuade or dissuade from your chosen path. I merely seek to... shed light on perspectives you have yet to consider— thoughts and ideas that yet dwell within.</strong>” </em>... <em>“<strong>If you would recall, I strive to only interfere when the situation is truly dire. Let your brush with the False God, the day before previous, serve testament to that fact.</strong>”</em></p><p>...</p><p>‘...I understand,’ he nodded once more. ‘Please, continue.’</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>...</strong>”</em>
</p><p>...</p><p><em>“<strong>...When I asked how well you knew this girl...</strong>”</em> Arsène’s voice was gentle. <em>“<strong>It was a leading question. The truth of the matter— your... <span class="u">admiration</span> for her...</strong>” </em>... <em>“<strong>It was an answer that lived in your soul. A truth I had known, from the very beginning. My... <span class="u">intention</span> today... was to make <span class="u">you</span> aware of that fact.</strong>” </em>... <em>“<strong>Now that I have, however... I’m afraid I must abandon my role as your guide, and submit to my own...</strong>”</em> ... <em>“<strong>...No. <span class="u">Our</span> own desire. A wish from our heart. Akira, I ask this of you. Personally... and as your Persona...</strong></em></p><p><strong> <em>Leave this hamartic reverence behind.</em> </strong> <em>”</em></p><p>...</p><p>...What?</p><p>‘...‘Reverence’?’ Akira swallowed. ‘What do you mean...?’</p><p><em>“<strong>To admire someone... is only human. To covet that which one cannot have... or who they cannot be.</strong>”</em> His tone was solemn. <em>“<strong>But to idolize someone... is to isolate them. Putting her on a pedestal will only push you further apart.</strong>”</em></p><p>‘...Putting her... on a pedestal...?’ He shook his head. ‘I... I don’t understand...’</p><p><em>“<strong>When you admire someone so... profoundly,</strong>”</em> he explained, <em>“<strong>A particular behavior emerges. The desire to project an ideal ‘self’... a ‘you’ with fewer flaws...</strong>”</em> ...Okay? <em>“<strong>This desire too, is only natural. It’s only human— nothing to be ashamed of. But...</strong>”</em> But...? <em>“<strong>Well, it’s really quite simple. The two of you...</strong></em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>You’re partners, are you not?</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>To stand with someone... to be their <span class="u">ally</span>...</em></strong><em>”</em> Arsène went on, <em>“<strong>...that is one thing. But to stand on <span class="u">equal</span> footing. To walk, on equal ground...</strong>”</em> His voice was resolute. <em>“<strong>To be <span class="u">partners</span>. Companions? That, is another matter entirely.</strong>”</em></p><p>...He was starting to understand.</p><p><em>“<strong>If you wish to be partners, you must let down your walls. Striving to be a better person— for your own sake, or another’s? That is... admirable. But to mask your flaws? To bury them in the presence of your hero, is... misguided.</strong>”</em> ...? <em>“<strong>If you truly wish to be equals... If you want to trust each other... If you want to believe in her, and her to believe in you? Then you need to be <span class="u">true</span> to her.</strong>”</em></p><p>‘...Am I not?’</p><p><em>“<strong>No.</strong>”</em> Straight out. <em>“<strong>You are being Joker— leader of the Phantom Thieves. But she is not... another world, in need of saving. She doesn’t need you to be perfect. Mlle Yoshizawa is a thief, all her own.</strong>” </em>Then... <em>“<strong>She doesn’t need a leader. She needs a friend. If you wish to be there for her, then be Akira Kurusu.</strong>”</em></p><p>
  <em>!!</em>
</p><p><em>“<strong>Absent of your place, and outside your current circumstance— that is where you met. And frankly...</strong>” </em>His voice was stern. <em>“<strong>At this point, whether you <span class="u">like</span> each other or not... is irrelevant. How long will you continue to lie to yourself?</strong>” ...! “<strong>I speak not to you Akira, but the... mental block, you have built. The reflexive ‘reasoning’ you employ, whenever you are... <span class="u">pushed</span>.</strong>” </em>... <em>“<strong>Responding to the question ‘how do you feel’, with reasons you aren’t <span class="u">together</span>... You already understand, don’t you?</strong>”</em></p><p>‘...’</p><p><em>“<strong>To admire someone is to place a wall between you both. Putting her on a pedestal puts her just out of reach.</strong>” </em>He spoke with conviction. <em>“<strong>You conjure these explanations— these <span class="u">excuses</span>, for why you don’t get close. Do you honestly believe you can stand by her side, behind a barrier you built yourself?</strong>”</em> His voice rose. <em>“<strong>If you really want to be her partner, you need to reach out! Put an end to this self-righteous façade! Stop treating her like... the <span class="u">glass</span> of her slippers, and <span class="u">be there</span> for her! Because...</strong></em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>As long as Kasumi Yoshizawa is your hero...</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <em>...she will never be your partner.</em> </strong> <em>”</em></p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>‘...I wasn’t expecting this, today.’</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Akira...</strong>”</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>‘...I know.’</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>‘...Deep down, I think... I always knew that.’</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>‘...It’s just...’</p><p>...</p><p>‘...I was scared.’</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>...</strong>”</em>
</p><p>...</p><p><em>“<strong>...I know, Akira.</strong>”</em> he said. <em>“<strong>I know.</strong>”</em></p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>He lowered his head...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...and sighed.</p><p>‘So?’ Akira closed his eyes. ‘...Where do we go from here?’</p><p><em>“<strong>With Mlle Yoshizawa?</strong>” </em>Arsène replied, <em>“<strong>Get to know her. Not as your hero, but as a <span class="u">person</span>. A partner.</strong>”</em></p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>‘...Okay. I can do that...’ His eyes opened. ‘No, I <em>will</em> do it. I don’t really know how yet, but I’ll do my best.’</p><p><em>“<strong>That, is all I can truly ask for.</strong>” </em>He nodded, graciously. <em>“<strong>...Thank you.</strong>”</em></p><p>...</p><p>And with that...</p><p>...Akira let himself fall onto his back, as all the tension lifted.</p><p><em>“<strong>...I do apologize for this... show of temerity.</strong>”</em> Arsène’s voice softened. <em>“<strong>But this was a matter I wished to address, before it became... relevant. Not so much ‘interference’ as it is ‘advice’, you see.</strong>”</em> ...So that’s how it was. <em>“<strong>Willing as I am to let you make your own mistakes, this matter alone I happen to find... <span class="u">exceptional</span>. I hope you can forgive me.</strong>”</em></p><p>...</p><p>‘...It’s alright. This was... probably for the best.’ He smiled to himself. ‘Maybe I <em>do</em> need a kick in the ass.’</p><p><em>“<strong>That, I cannot help you with...</strong>”</em> he chuckled, <em>“<strong>Unless you wish to spend the day training? I’m certain we could organize a spar.</strong>”</em></p><p>‘Tempting as that is...’ Akira sat up. ‘I promised Boss that I would help out in the shop, today. Maybe tomorrow...’ He wrinkled his nose. ‘...or the day after the heist.’</p><p>Arsène laughed, <em>“<strong>Very well. I look forward to our time together, Trickster.</strong>”</em></p><p>‘Of course.’ He grinned. ‘Same here.’</p><p>“You ready, kid?”</p><p>
  <em>!!</em>
</p><p>Sakura looked up from the stairs.</p><p>“What, have you just been <em>sitting</em> there?” he barked out a laugh, “Come on, my regulars will be in soon. Let’s get this over with— I’ve got an image to uphold.”</p><p>Akira’s eye twitched.</p><p>“...Is there something weird about training a part-timer?” he grumbled, “I’m sure that’s what it would look like, probably.”</p><p>“Ha!” Sakura laughed again, “Not in front of the customers. Restaurant etiquette and all.” He grinned. “You’ve never worked in food service before, have you? This’ll be a hell of a year.”</p><p>Akira elected not to comment. “...I’ll be in your care.”</p><p>Sakura laughed and laughed, as they walked down the stairs to the cafè.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>‘...Thank you, Arsène. Really.’</p><p>A smile, from the depths of his soul.</p><p><em>“<strong>Of course. It is my pleasure.</strong>”</em> His inner thief assured, <em>“<strong>I only hope our time today has... broadened your perspective.</strong>”</em></p><p>‘You bet. Definitely got my head on straight.’ Akira closed his eyes, behind the counter. ‘...So thanks. I have some really great partners, don’t I?’</p><p><em>“<strong>...Titles we shall wear with pride.</strong>”</em> Arsène performed the bow of a thief. <em>“<strong>I look forward to our time together, Trickster. Until then...</strong>”</em></p><p>The bell rang above the door.</p><p>“Welcome in!” Sakura greeted, “What can I... get...”</p><p>Kasumi Yoshizawa stood in the doorway.</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>...your partner awaits.</strong>”</em>
</p><hr/><p>...In the end, Ryuji didn’t get her anything.</p><p>He thought about it real hard... for about two minutes, before he gave up. He didn’t know what Makoto liked. He didn’t know what <em>girls</em> liked. Hell, he didn’t know what <strong><em>people</em></strong> liked in the first place. What was trendy these days? Idols? Actors? Baseball? Pfft. Like he knew anything about that crap.</p><p>Bringing a snack or somethin’ as a kinda’ “thanks for invitin’ me!” sorta’ deal was pretty common... probably. But Makoto said he shouldn’t bring his own snacks. So... yeah. He didn’t buy her any.</p><p>...</p><p>...which was probably fine. Standing outside the door to her apartment complex— friggin’ <em>huge</em> and <em>fancy</em> as shit? He didn’t need any extra weight on his shoulders. Bookbag was enough, thanks.</p><p>Ryuji pat himself down, running a hand over his running jacket and jeans. Was he underdressed for this place? Livin’ near Shibuya was waaaay too pricey for anyone to actually... think about. And Makoto lived like, down the street from the Station! Her sister was a lawyer or whatever, but her parents must make a <em>shitton.</em></p><p>
  <em>!!</em>
</p><p>The buzz of the intercom pulled him back to reality.</p><p><em>“<span class="u">Sa—... Ryuji?</span>”</em> Makoto’s voice came through, <em>“<span class="u">That’s you, isn’t it?</span>”</em></p><p>The boy perked up in surprise. “Whoaa... can you see me?” He waved his arms, all wild. “They got a camera or somethin’? I don’t even see one! Ooh! Is it like, hidden or some shit?”</p><p>...A sigh, through the radio.</p><p><em>“<span class="u">...There was an announcement, actually. A Resident’s Alert,</span>”</em> she managed, <em>“<span class="u">About a suspicious-looking boy with a strange bag, outside the building.</span>”</em></p><p>His jaw dropped. “Wh-What? Hey!! I haven’t even done anything wrong!!”</p><p><em>“<span class="u">That’s what <strong>I</strong> said...</span>”</em> Makoto sighed, again. <em>“<span class="u">I told security that you were a guest of mine, and to let you in.</span>”</em> Security? <em>“<span class="u">We’re on the twenty-seventh floor, Room 2706. You can take the elevator, if you use my name.</span>”</em> Twenty-seven?! <em>“<span class="u">Other than that, do you need help getting in? I can come down and assist you, if you’d like.</span>”</em></p><p>...</p><p>“...I’ll be fine,” he grumbled, “...But man. We sure do live in different worlds, don’t we Madame Prez?”</p><p><em>“<span class="u">...I’m unsure of how to interpret that statement,</span>”</em> she admitted, <em>“<span class="u">Regardless and regrettably, I grow more aware of that fact by the day. I’ll see you in a few minutes, Ryuji.</span>”</em></p><p>The intercom shut off with another buzz, as the clear glass doors parted before him.</p><p>“Whoaa...”</p><p>The lobby was... friggin’ huge. They had like, a black and gold theme goin’ on— super modern, and like... <em>elegant</em> and shit. There was a big counter with three people behind it in fancy-lookin’ uniforms. A man was on the phone, a woman was taking notes, and a taller man gave him the stinkeye as the door closed behind him. Oh. Prolly with security then. The guy tilted his head toward the giant elevator, center-back of the lobby. There was another dude standin’ there too, in another uniform. Oh! An elevator... operator, right? Damn, that’s crazy...</p><p>The man smiled pleasantly, as Ryuji approached. “Going up, sir?”</p><p>...He swallowed, thickly.</p><p>“Y-Yeah. Twenty-seventh... floor. Niijima. Makoto.” ...He paused. “Uh... Niijima’s her last name. She said to use her... name, so. It’s Makoto Niijima...’s place. Yeah.”</p><p>Nice.</p><p>The operator didn’t seem to mind though, as he pressed the button and opened the door. Oh! There was another uniformed guy in the elevator already. Ryuji entered, at the man’s invitation.</p><p>“Niijima-san’s apartment will be on the second door from the left,” he said, pressing the button. “We hope you enjoy your visit.”</p><p>The floor beneath them barely felt like it moved, but they were there in what felt like twenty seconds. The door opened, and the man bowed politely.</p><p>“...Thanks.” Ryuji nodded. “Second on the left?”</p><p>“Correct, sir.” He called him <em>sir!</em> “Would you like me to guide you to Niijima-san’s residence?”</p><p>“N-Nah, I’m good!” The boy stepped out of the elevator, quick. “Th-Thanks though...”</p><p>The attendant bowed again, as the door closed.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...Well, this was a new experience.</p><p>Second from the left, huh?</p><p>Ryuji bumbled about for a while, checkin’ out the two potted plants in the hall, lookin’ at nameplates by the doors... countin’ tiles in the ceiling, makin’ patterns in the floor... Anything to put off actually <em>doing</em> this. Yeah, he woke up early for it. Yeah, he promised her. Yeah, it would be a big help for him... </p><p>Yeah, this was bound to happen. </p><p>Ryuji Sakamoto had famously cold feet. Not like, <em>actually</em> though— his circulation was pretty good, being an athlete and all. Nah, he was just the type to blow through every practice and choke up at the big leagues. Jitters and butterflies from feelin’ all the weight of everything crash down on him at once. Like he was puttin’ off the pressure until just that moment. Pfft. Procrastinatin’ ‘til the end.</p><p>A door opened.</p><p>“Ryuji.”</p><p>The boy jerked to attention, as his name was called. Makoto’s upper body peered from around a nearby doorframe.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” she asked, keeping her balance pretty well. “You’ve been out there for a while.”</p><p>“O-Oh! Hey Makoto...” He forced a grin. “Just kinda’... taking it in and all. Never been to a place like this before. S’kinda cool.”</p><p>The girl flushed a bit. “I-Is that so? Well, I hope you get used to it soon— I expect you’ll be coming over quite often.” She stood on two legs now, and held the door open. “Would you like to come in, now?”</p><p>“...Sure.” He nodded. “Thanks.”</p><p>And he did. With hidden hesitation. Or so he hoped.</p><p>The door closed behind him, with a click... and a longer click. Oh. Automatic lock, huh?</p><p>“You can leave your shoes there,” Makoto gestured to a small row of shoes, before the floor began. “I’m sorry for the trouble at the lobby.”</p><p>“S’no big deal.” He shook his head, taking care not to just <em>kick</em> them off like he did at home. “Guess you don’t got a lotta’ people like me coming to visit, huh?”</p><p>“...You’re correct. I believe I’m the youngest tenant of this building... Oh.” She dropped a light fist to her open palm, in a kind of ‘a-ha!’ motion. “Actually, the Sanagi family had a daughter recently. They’ve been expecting for a while...” she stopped. “I don’t suppose that counts.”</p><p>He blinked. “N-Not really.”</p><p>“...I see.”</p><p>...</p><p>...He coughed.</p><p>“A-Anyway, I’m here!” Ryuji grinned. “Got my books and notebooks and stuff. Let’s uh... Let’s do this thing! Yeah?”</p><p>She seemed to pull herself together.</p><p>“Yes, of course.” Makoto nodded. “Here, come this way.”</p><p>Shujin Academy’s Student Council President led him down the hall and around the corner.</p><p>...Damn.</p><p>The apartment was crazy big. The doorway on the right of the hall opened up to a huge living room— the kind you’d see in houses. Rich people’s houses, too. The kitchen was off to the right of that, and... and they had a separate room for eating and cooking. Not divided by a wall or anything, but there was good space to walk around in the kitchen. Wow... 2LDK? No, three at least. How the hell...</p><p>“Oh. That’s the living room,” Makoto nodded behind him. “We won’t be working in there. Sis gets rather annoyed with eraser crumbs, and I took the time to vacuum just yesterday.”</p><p>“Huh? We ain’t?” Ryuji stumbled. “Er, <em>we’re not?</em> Where we gonna’ work then?”</p><p>“My room,” she said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “I find it easier to study in a place with few distractions. Wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>
  <em>!?</em>
</p><p>“...Studying in a girl’s room would make any guy pretty distracted...” he muttered. “You sure you’re down with this?”</p><p>Makoto shrugged, pretty pleasantly. “I don’t think I have anything to worry about. I’ll be there with you, after all.” She nodded, pleasantly. “I’m a Nidan Aikido practitioner. My father is a police officer. My sister is a prosecutor.” She smiled. Pleasantly. “You won’t try anything, will you?”</p><p>...Ryuji gulped.</p><p>“Y-Yes ma’am.”</p><p>“Good boy.” Makoto began to walk. “Shall we get started then?”</p><p>Another doorway. Another room. Makoto’s room.</p><p>...</p><p>...What the fuck.</p><p>Three large shelves squished together on one wall, stacked with books. Another smaller cabinet shelf below the windowsill right next to it, also filled with books. A workdesk with a lamp and laptop and— you guessed it— a built-in bookshelf with more books. What the fucking fuck. How many fucking books could one person have? No, seriously. How? He wasn’t sure he wanted to know— this went straight past surprise into straight-up concern.</p><p>Had it always been like this? How did the <em>floor</em> stay in place? The weight of all this stuff would tear his own room to the ground. Was it safe during an earthquake? Would the books even <em>fall</em> in an earthquake? They were so packed together, it was hard to imagine they wouldn’t stay put. The whole shelf might come down before that, and even then you could probably pick it up and not a damn thing would’ve changed.</p><p>...So, he had to ask.</p><p>“Makoto?” He didn’t look her way. “How many books do you have?”</p><p>“Eight hundred and thirteen. Why?”</p><p><em>“Exact—!?”</em> he gaped, “How the hell...? Don’t tell me you’ve <em>read</em> all these!”</p><p>“Of course not.” Makoto frowned. “This is just my backlog.”</p><p><em>“<strong>Backlog!?</strong>”</em> He clutched at his head. “Oh, hell... I’m gonna’ pass out, just thinkin’ about it.”</p><p>“If you have time to think about studying, you have time to study.” She gestured with her head, toward some cushions on the floor. “Would you like to sit down? I’m ready to begin when you are.”</p><p>...</p><p>...He sighed.</p><p>“Yeah, okay.” Ryuji cracked his knuckles. “Totally. Uh-huh.” Cracked his neck. “Yup. Mhm.” Cracked his back and rolled out his arm. “Alright. Super ready now. Let’s do this.”</p><p>...</p><p>...She pinched the bridge of her nose. “...We can take a moment, if you’d like?”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...He let out a breath.</p><p>“Five minutes,” he groaned, “Just five and I’ll be okay.”</p><p>Ryuji set his bookbag on the table, and plopped down on the pillow by the bed. “In the meantime, why don’t we get to talkin’? I figure we don’t know much about each other.” ...He squirmed a bit in his seat. “Besides, uh... what we talked about, yesterday.”</p><p>...She nodded.</p><p>“I suppose that’s true.” Makoto took the seat across from him, with her back to the towering bookshelves. “How do you propose we proceed, then?”</p><p>“...I dunno’. Twenty questions or somethin’?” He shrugged. “...You know what that is, right?”</p><p>“The speaking-game where you ask questions to determine the host’s chosen topic?” She tilted her head. “...Or perhaps I’m thinking of something else.”</p><p>“Yeah. Uh, no. Somethin’ else.” He nodded. “Basically, we take turns asking questions— less specific, the better. Whatever we ask, we both gotta’ answer. Including the person who asked. Sound fair?”</p><p>“...I see.” Makoto sat up a bit straighter. “Is there a competitive aspect to this game? Or is it meant to be casual?”</p><p>He blinked.</p><p>“...Casual, definitely. How would...?” He shook his head. “Never mind. Guess I’ll start, to give an example then?”</p><p>A diligent nod in reply. </p><p>Okay then. Where to begin...?</p><p>“...Here’s something. What do you like to do for fun?” Ryuji grinned. “I used to go on runs and stuff, but now I just kinda’ play games and chill out. Been playin’ a lot of Super Bash Bros since the new one came out.” He nodded up at her. “What about you? What do you do for fun?”</p><p>Makoto nodded back. “I study.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...Ryuji scratched his head.</p><p>“Nah. I said, what do you like to do for <em>fun.”</em></p><p>Makoto nodded. “I study.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“...Maybe you didn’t hear me right,” he laughed nervously, “I asked, ‘what do you like to do for <strong><em>fun</em></strong><em>’?”</em></p><p>“I said I like to study, Ryuji.” She frowned. “Is that so strange?”</p><p>...</p><p>“...A little?” He sighed. “I mean, whatever boats your float Madame Prez— I just wasn’t expectin’ that.”</p><p>“Oh. I see...”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...Ryuji coughed.</p><p>“W-Well, anyway. It’s your turn.” He grinned. “Got any questions for me?”</p><p>“I do.” Makoto recovered quickly. “What was your GPA like, in middle school?”</p><p>...</p><p>...He sighed.</p><p>“Not really the kinda’ questions you’re s’pposed to ask...” Ryuji groaned, “Also, I don’t really... walk around with stuff like that in my head. But I got like, eighties mostly. Above or below.”</p><p>“I see.” She nodded, satisfied. “You went to Hatsumori Dai-ni Junior High, yes? I... happened to learn that, asking around about you... over the past few days.” Makoto hummed in thought. “From what I recall, Hatsumori students score rather well on their entrance exams... on average. Sakuya-kun, Takamaki-san, and... Suzui-san graduated from there. You three are in the same year, correct?”</p><p>“...Follow-up questions are usually... Eh, whatever.” He shook his head with a lopsided smile. “Yeah. Shiho and Sakuya are in my class. Surprised you know that, though.”</p><p>“I look at the Student Roster enough to have a general idea of who goes where... Though, it’s mostly Sakuya-kun who talks about that sort of thing.” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “He’s dependable, that boy... Just a bit of a gossip.”</p><p>“Big-headed, too...” Ryuji grumbled, “He’s always blabbin’ about his grades or whatever. Like, yeah sure, he’s proud of ‘em, right? But it’s all he ever talks about.” He shook his head. “Ugh... Bet he said all kinds’a crap about me, huh?”</p><p>Makoto winced.</p><p>“...Unfortunately. To be completely honest, it was Sakuya’s words that... colored my opinion of you, Ryuji.” She frowned. “A Student Council President should think for herself. I’ll endeavor not to make that same mistake, again.”</p><p>He waved her off. “Eh, it’s in the past. Can’t do nothin’ ‘bout rumors once they start. He was prolly just lookin’ out for you, anyhow.” The boy shrugged. “So let ‘em talk. I’m sure they’ll keep goin’, even when... or <em>if</em> I get my grades up.”</p><p>“A rather pragmatic stance, I see. How mature,” she remarked. “I do hope that’s true, Ryuji— for your own sake. I anticipate a great deal of... <em>gossip</em> tomorrow, with regards to our... <em>rooftop encounter.”</em></p><p>He blinked.</p><p>“...I didn’t think about that.” The boy swallowed. “...Also, definitely don’t say it like that. You make it sound like a love confession or somethin’.”</p><p>“I don’t think we have to worry about <em>that,”</em> Makoto all but snorted. “The Student Council President was bleeding on a stretcher. It’s only natural that people would talk.”</p><p>“...Ouch.” Ryuji sucked air through his teeth. “Shot down, just like that.”</p><p>...?</p><p>“Come to think of it...” The back-and-forth game was already out the window, so what the hell? “You ever had someone, Madame Prez? A <em>special</em> someone?” A goofy grin. “I don’t see myself bein’ so shocked, either way.”</p><p>...</p><p>“...No, Ryuji. No, I’ve never had a relationship.” Makoto huffed. “Between Student Council duties and extracurriculars, I haven’t much an opportunity to look for one. Not to mention my family’s standards...”</p><p>“Oho~? So you’re interested, then? Hey, that’s pretty juicy!” Ryuji beamed. “So what? You got a type, or somethin’ like that? Someone out there caught your eye?”</p><p>The vocal equivalent of a shrug. “Not particularly. Even if I did, something like a relationship would be far into the future.” She nodded at him. “And you, Ryuji? Have you any experience with dating?”</p><p>“Not much. Dated a girl in middle school...” His expression turned thoughtful. “Shiho, actually. The one in my homeroom? We didn’t get very far though, so... meh.”</p><p>“Middle school...” Makoto nodded, appreciatively. “Suzui-san was on the Hatsumori Dai-ni team, yes? You were both athletes, then.”</p><p>“S’how we got to talkin’.” Ryuji nodded. “We used to get all sweaty and smelly and hang out after practice... go out for lunch and shoot the shit for a while...” He shook his head. “...Good times. Miss that girl.”</p><p>“Oh?” She quirked a brow. “The breakup was... amicable, then?”</p><p>“Huh? Sure, I guess.” He shrugged. “There weren’t really any problems, she just uh... realized she wasn’t into me. So we broke up.” He grinned. “Chick’s got balls. She’s super cool.”</p><p>Makoto frowned. “Cool? For what, exactly? Being upfront?”</p><p>“Sorta’.” He shrugged again. “Made me rethink... a lot of things. Either way, I’m happy for it.”</p><p>The frown only deepened... but she didn’t say anything. Makoto Niijima didn’t seem like the type to read between the lines... not with stuff like this. Besides, it wasn’t his story to tell.</p><p>Better to change the subject, then.</p><p>“...S’whatever,” he sniffed, confidently. “I’ve only gotten better with the ladies since then. In <em>fact,</em> I—”</p><p>...</p><p>His expression soured.</p><p>“...Y’know? I was just gonna’... <em>lie,</em> and say I’m great with girls or whatever? Like I usually do?” He scratched the back of his head, “But I... don’t really feel like it, this time. Huh. Go figure.”</p><p>“How <em>admirable</em> of you,” she deadpanned. “Though, I suppose I can take comfort in that fact. It would appear that in matters of the heart, neither of us are quite capable of teaching the other.”</p><p>Ryuji frowned. “Was somethin’ like that ever gonna’ happen to begin with?”</p><p>“I haven’t the slightest,” she admitted, “For the first time in my life, I have no <em>expectation.</em> I’ve planned for our... <em>curriculum</em> on my end, but other than that? I have no idea what’s to come.”</p><p>“How far do you think we’re gonna’ go, exactly?” It was an honest question. “We weren’t really clear when we made this deal ‘n all. I just gotta’ answer your questions ‘bout how normal people live and stuff?”</p><p>She stared, blankly.</p><p>“...Implying I’m not <em>‘normal’?”</em></p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“Well, yeah.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...She sighed.</p><p>“If you can say something like that so plainly, I’m surprised you’re worried over something so comparatively mundane.” Makoto gestured to the textbooks laid out before them. “You know I could put you through this table, right?”</p><p>“If it means we skip the studyin’, shit don’t sound too bad.” Ryuji scowled, half-heartedly. “Besides, stuff like that’s totally different. Of course I’m <em>nervous!</em> More surprised you aren’t.”</p><p>“Who said I wasn’t?” she admitted rather freely, “It’s new territory for me too, you know. <em>I’ve</em> never done anything like this before. Have you?”</p><p>A scoff.</p><p>“Girl’s house? Sure. Tutoring? Hell no.” Ryuji grumbled. “I’m worried I won’t be able to focus in the first place. <em>More</em> worried that I’ll just... I dunno’, mess up and not understand nothin’? You’re already doin’ a lot for me— I don’t wanna’ waste your time. And...”</p><p>...</p><p>He shrugged, helplessly.</p><p>“I sorta’... spent all this time, just... <em>not caring?</em> Yesterday, I decided to care again.” He sort of ground the heel of his sock into the wooden floor. “...I feel like if I lose that feeling one more time, I won’t be able to... get it back. So it’s... scary, y’know?”</p><p>...</p><p>“...I see.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...He couldn’t see her face.</p><p>He really wanted to look, but he didn’t.</p><p>...</p><p>...God, why did he always hafta’ spill his guts like that?</p><p>That’s way too much, way too fast.</p><p>...</p><p>Now she just thought he was weird.</p><p>He was such an idiot.</p><p>...</p><p>...Ryuji opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>“I made a promise, didn’t I?”</p><p>He didn’t have to. Makoto beat him to it.</p><p>“I said I wouldn’t give up on you.” She stood firm. “And I meant that, Ryuji. I made you a promise, and I never go back on my word. I was serious about that deal, you know.” Makoto nodded to herself. “Besides, if there’s one thing you should know about my family? A Niijima never gives up. We’re... <em>famously</em> stubborn.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...The blond cracked the slightest smile. “You sound like an anime character,” he sniffed. “Kinda’ weird. Don’t hate it, though.”</p><p>“...I’ve never watched an anime, so I don’t quite know how to feel about that,” Makoto admitted, “But for your benefit, I’ll take that as a compliment. Thank you, Ryuji.”</p><p>He grinned.</p><p>Full-fledged, this time.</p><p>“Nah. Thank <em>you,</em> Makoto.” Ryuji nodded along. “Seriously, that’s... <em>awesome.</em> Guess I needed to hear that, today.” He hefted his bookbag in his hand. “Alright then. Sorry for the delay. I think I’m ready now.”</p><p>...She nodded, with a little smile. “How about we get started, then?”</p><hr/><p>It was hard to describe.</p><p>In words, anyway. Akira knew exactly how he <em>felt,</em> when he was with Kasumi. It was... <em>that</em> feeling. The feeling of being with Kasumi!</p><p>...Yeah. That was the best way he could put it, really.</p><p>She made him feel... so many strange and strangely-complicated things, that there was really no other name for it. No single word... or <em>combination</em> of words out there that could properly convey... how he felt, to stand at her side. Analogies didn’t feel right. Comparisons left a bitter taste. Akira Kurusu was a man of many words— <em>internal</em> as they often were— but when it came to... <em>her?</em> With... Kasumi Yoshizawa? For all his wisecracks and wit, the Trickster who saved the world could hardly manage a sentence.</p><p>In the end, he was left with this... tautology.</p><p>Being with Kasumi Yoshizawa felt like being with Kasumi Yoshizawa.</p><p>Meaningfully meaningless. Hopelessly hopeful. Yes, Akira Kurusu never failed to put the moron in “oxymoron”.</p><p>...But what could he do?</p><p>What could he say?</p><p>...</p><p>...No, seriously. He was <em>asking.</em></p><p>Standing in the middle of Leblanc was getting a little awkward.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...Well? When all else fails?</p><p>Trust your heart, Trickster.</p><p>Akira smiled, warmly.</p><p>“Hey there.” He offered a little wave. “How are you, this morning?”</p><p>“...I’m alright.” Kasumi smiled... oddly subdued. “I’m sorry to drop in on you, out of the blue like this.”</p><p>“It’s no trouble at all,” he assured. “Here. Why don’t you take a seat at the bar? I’ll get you some coffee.” Akira gestured, to which she pleasantly obliged. “Have you eaten yet? Do you have practice later?”</p><p>Kasumi shook her head, politely.</p><p>“I haven’t, and... I don’t. We don’t have prac... tice...”</p><p>...</p><p><em>“...I </em>don’t have practice on Sundays... Senpai.”</p><p>...Ah.</p><p>“I see. Okay.” He read the room and nodded kindly. “Well, I’m glad to see you. You’re welcome here, anytime.”</p><p>...She managed a little smile.</p><p>“Thank you, Senpai. I’ll remember that.”</p><p>He smiled again. “Of course.”</p><p>Leaving her with that, Akira got to making that coffee. He stepped around the counter and... Oh. Right. Sakura was still here. The old man was in the kitchen, stirring his usual batch of curry... At some point, he must’ve slipped away. Be it by hands of age or wisdom, the timeworn Hierophant was remarkably intelligent— conventionally... and emotionally. Either way, the man could read the mood.</p><p>“...I’m gonna’ use the bottom shelf beans,” Akira spoke, absentmindedly. “That alright?”</p><p>“If that’s the little lady’s order...” Sakura called, “You know how to use the siphon?”</p><p>Akira gave it a glance, for show. “It’s a siphon, so... medium-fine, I’m guessing?”</p><p>“...Alright, not bad.” The slightest laugh from around the corner. “Make me a cup too, would you? Got my hands full over here.”</p><p>...The meaning was pretty clear. <em>‘Now that we’ve got customers, your coffee-curry crash course’ll have to wait. Can’t let you skip the eval, though.’</em> Something like that. Restaurant etiquette, huh?</p><p>“Sure, sure...” He played it off. “Coming right up.”</p><p>Same as always, then.</p><p>While there was always room to improve, Akira <em>did</em> have a few months of practice under his belt. He was far from a novice, even by future-Sakura standards. ...But still. Even though his relationship with today’s Sakura was just as important, Akira Kurusu found his heart and mind to be fickle and far-removed.</p><p>It was easy to imagine why.</p><p>“...So how are you doing?” he offered, starting the water. “Hope it wasn’t too much hassle, getting here?”</p><p>Kasumi shook her head.</p><p>“It was fine. Thank you for asking.” Her voice was a bit quiet. “I haven’t traveled to Yongen very much. I know I’ve visited quite a lot this past week, but... I suppose I’m still... finding my footing.”</p><p>He breathed a laugh, taking the grinder in his hands.</p><p>“Aren’t we all.” More of a statement, than a question. “It’s been... quite the week, hasn’t it? Feels like a lot more than seven days.”</p><p>“...Yes. I’ve felt the same, I think.” She looked neither here nor there. “Though, I have to wonder if our... <em>doubts</em> are to blame. Something as simple as <em>living... </em>shouldn’t be so... <em>heavy.</em> Don’t you think?”</p><p>He smiled to himself.</p><p>“If you had asked me a year ago...” Akira poured the grounds into the chamber. “I’m sure I would’ve said something like... ‘The weight of life is what gives life meaning’.” He shook his head, a bit wryly. “But saying that now just seems a bit insensitive.”</p><p>She smiled a little. “...Then why say it at all?”</p><p>“‘To acknowledge your past, is to grow from it’,” he recited. “Something like that, I think. Just speaking from experience... in my own way.” Akira turned the knob, and pushed the pedal down. A flickering blue flame came to life. “Worrying about something just means you care. That’s not a bad thing. As long as we <em>care,</em> we can do something about... it. Whatever <em>it</em> is. We can effect change. We can... We can make a difference.”</p><p>He gave the grounds a little stir. The water began to rise, from the bottom. </p><p>“An old friend once told me... ‘The whole world is a product of cognition’.” Akira smiled, at the memory. “...and that it can be freely remade. By us, or anyone else. The potential for change... to see our wishes through...” He let the coffee brew. “It’s there, in all of us. As long as we... hold hope in our hearts, and face tomorrow... we can do anything.”</p><p>He laughed a little. “It sounds a lot better when <em>he</em> says it. But still, I believe it.”</p><p>...</p><p>...Kasumi was quiet.</p><p>“That sounds nice...” she said, after a while. “...Almost too good to be true.”</p><p>Akira smiled as the brew finished.</p><p>“It’s idealistic, and all...” he began, turning the heat off. “...but ideals are all we have. That and... our own efforts.” In went a wooden spoon for a little stir. “So it works out... I think. I hope. Hope is all I can do, anyhow.”</p><p>The coffee drew slowly through the siphon.</p><p>...</p><p>“...You’re a strong person, Senpai.”</p><p>Akira looked up.</p><p>...</p><p>...Kasumi looked... tired. Very tired.</p><p>...</p><p>“...Maybe.” Akira admitted, “...or maybe not. I’m sure it’s just a matter of perspective.” He reached into the cabinet. “If I’m strong, then I’m being strong for someone else. ‘Being strong’, or... living on for... your own sake, and no one else’s? That’s a lot tougher.”</p><p>He withdrew a cup and saucer.</p><p>“So, it’s okay to ask for help. Relying on other people... it’s a wonderful thing. To know you’re not alone...” He set them down, before her. “Humans are... social creatures. Communication and relationships and... <em>love</em> and <em>care... </em>They make us who we are. They’re important. Our bonds... are what make us human. That’s the truth I live by.”</p><p>He began to pour her coffee.</p><p>“...I see. Well-centered as ever, aren’t you?” She accepted the drink with care. “...I’ll admit, I’m a bit envious.”</p><p>“I could say the same to you,” Akira breathed a laugh, pouring Sakura’s share. “Your love for gymnastics... and your dedication. I’ve always found that really inspiring.”</p><p>...</p><p>...Her expression tightened.</p><p>“Is that so...?” she mumbled, “...So you really... would...”</p><p>Her words were lost on him. Akira had placed Sakura’s cup on the kitchen counter, a bit too far to hear... And though he moved to ask, Kasumi swept the thought away... with her first sip of coffee.</p><p>“...This is delicious.” She smiled lightly. “Thank you, Senpai.”</p><p>Akira nodded. “Of course. I’m glad you like it.”</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura take a drink. The man smacked his lips inaudibly... before crossing his arms in mute satisfaction. Nice. Looks like he passed the taste test.</p><p>“...Senpai?”</p><p>He looked to her. “Yes?”</p><p>...</p><p>...She made... an unreadable expression.</p><p>“Can I... ask you a favor?”</p><p>He nodded. “Name it.”</p><p>...</p><p>...She almost seemed to wince.</p><p>“Is it alright if... you can’t ask me why?”</p><p>...He nodded, again. “If that would be more comfortable.”</p><p>...</p><p>...She took a breath.</p><p>“This is a bit selfish... and I understand I’m asking a lot,” Kasumi murmured, “...But if you don’t mind...  for the curry? Is it...” She swallowed. “...Is it okay if... if <em>you’re</em> the one, who makes it for me?”</p><p>...Oh.</p><p>He tossed a glance over his shoulder.</p><p>...</p><p>...A single nod of approval.</p><p>So Akira nodded, once more. “Of course. Coming right up.”</p><p>Kasumi smiled softly, bowing her head in thanks.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...With her head down, he couldn’t help but notice.</p><p>She was wearing her red ribbon, today.</p><hr/><p>“Now, you just substitute for alpha, and... <em>voilà!”</em></p><p>Makoto Niijima finished her formula with a flourish, twirling pen and all. The childlike <em>“Ohhh...!”</em> of understanding that slipped from her pupil’s mouth— it made her feel all the more confident (and only the <em>slightest</em> bit vindicated).</p><p><em>“Now,</em> I fuckin’ get it!” Ryuji beamed. “Holy crap, it’s <em>that</em> easy!?”</p><p>“...I wouldn’t call it <em>easy,”</em> she chided. “I chose a rather simple example for today’s exercise. As we move through the problem set, you should expect a rise in difficulty as we begin to integrate old concepts.” Makoto smiled, knowingly. “Not to worry, though— I’m sure you’ll find them quite familiar. I trust you need no review regarding Trigonometric Identities?”</p><p>Seventeen minutes and still going strong. The academic appointment between polar opposites proceeded exactly as planned (thank <em>goodness!).</em> She’d only spent hours— some six, the night before— on lesson plans and learning programs, studying new ways to study.</p><p>...Not to say she was lacking in faith for her newfound friend. Just that the passed-down patent-pending Niijima method of memory was a timesink even <em>she</em> found quite troublesome. It was certainly something to start when you were still small— most people would find the practice more impractical than pragmatic. Safe to assume that Ryuji Sakamato was in that boat, same or similar. Nothing personal, of course.</p><p>...</p><p>...Friend.</p><p>Perhaps that was a bit too presumptuous. Business-partner, more like. Yes, it rang nicely in the ear. Colleagues it was, then.</p><p>“Nope, I’m good there! Sohcahtoa, amirite?” </p><p>Hm? Oh. Ryuji fired off some finger-guns (if that’s what they were called?) and clicked his teeth in rhythm. He certainly seemed to have his spirit back.</p><p>“But <em>man... </em>thanks a million!” The blond flashed a grin. “If that Usami could teach like this, I’d never flunk again!”</p><p>“...While I can’t speak to it <em>personally,</em> I’ve been told that her methods can feel a bit obtuse.” Makoto acknowledged her own inexperience, “Regardless, I’m glad to be of help. If you’re feeling confident, what say we move on to a problem set?”</p><p>“Sounds good!” He nodded. “I have my homework here, if you wanna’ do that?”</p><p>“We’ll get there,” she said simply. “In the meantime, I’ve taken the liberty of preparing my own worksheets for this exercise.” Within a folder by the desk, was... “Here you are. I hope the format is to your liking.”</p><p>She slid a copy across the table.</p><p>...He eyed it, warily.</p><p>“You didn’t hafta’ do that...” Ryuji mumbled, taking it in his hands. “Seriously, this is... <em>awesome.</em> Holy crap.” He grinned, toothily. “You’re one dedicated gal, y’know that?”</p><p>“L-Laying it on thick, aren’t you?” She felt herself flush a mite. “We made a deal Ryuji, and I take that very seriously. Expect nothing less from a Niijima.”</p><p>“...If you say so. Gotcha’, then.”</p><p>The boy nodded along.</p><p>...</p><p>Before he frowned.</p><p>“...Hey. Speakin’ of ‘Niijima’, about your folks...” Oh? What’s this? “They’re not gonna’... get mad at you for havin’ me over or anything... right? I don’t wanna’ get you in trouble.”</p><p>Ah. So that’s what it was.</p><p>“I appreciate your consideration, Ryuji...” She smiled to herself. “But you needn’t worry. I informed my sister that I would be hosting some friends for a study group, last night.” She felt her lip twitch. “...She was only <em>slightly</em> concerned.”</p><p>He sucked his teeth. “Yikes. What’d your parents say?”</p><p>...</p><p>“...My parents have passed, Ryuji.”</p><p>“...Oh.”</p><p>...</p><p>He scratched his head and looked away.</p><p>“...I’m really sorry.”</p><p>She shook her head. “It’s fine. You didn’t know.”</p><p>...</p><p>It really was alright. </p><p>Sae said it all the time— there was no sense in crying over things that couldn’t change. No number of tears would ever weigh the hands of the clock, much less turn them back. If you wished to honor the dead, one should use <em>death</em> to decide how they will <strong><em>live.</em></strong> That was the most respectful thing you could do.</p><p>...Not that logic had helped her much in the moment. If there was ever an age to lose a father, thirteen was hardly it.</p><p>
  <em>!!</em>
</p><p>...Ryuji coughed.</p><p>“I’m uh... gonna’ get started on these.” He waved the worksheet in his hand. “Anything I should know? And do you wanna’ work together, or will you just watch me work?”</p><p>Right. This was hardly the time to reminisce.</p><p>“You’ll be working by yourself for this exercise. For now, follow along with the steps I’ve just shown you. I’ll be right here, if you need my help.” A thought occurred to her. “In the meantime...”</p><p>Makoto reached into her bag, and withdrew this morning’s purchase. Ryuji’s eyes lit up.</p><p>“Oh hey, you bought some. Cool!” He grinned, seeing her open the first bag. “Do you know how to open ‘em up to share? You gotta’ go around the back, like this.”</p><p>He mimed splitting a bag of chips, top to back to bottom, and laying it out on the table. Makoto followed suit, pleasantly surprised at how simple a trick never occurred to her. When he tried to reach for one though...</p><p>Well, she had to speak up.</p><p>“Actually...” She watched him stop in place, looking up at her. “There’s something I’d like to try. Would you care to indulge me?”</p><p>“Huh?” He pulled himself back. “Sure, okay. What is it?”</p><p>She smiled agreeably, tucking a familiar lock of hair behind her ear. “I was researching different tutoring methods last night, and I came across one I think will do nicely.” She gestured toward the problem set. “For every problem you solve correctly, you’re allowed to eat a single chip. How does that sound?”</p><p>...</p><p>“...I mean, I’ll <em>do</em> it.” He frowned. “If you think it’ll help, I’ll give it a try. It just... feels kinda’ weird.”</p><p>“‘Weird’, you say? How so?” She tilted her head. “I’ve read that food tastes much better when you’ve earned it. It follows the same principle as eating something you’ve cooked yourself— quite literally, enjoying the <em>fruits</em> of your labor.” She thought a bit more. “...Strange as it is, perhaps it might make more sense once we try it?”</p><p>...He hummed in thought.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m down to give it a shot...” Ryuji scrunched up his eyebrows. “Sorry, I’m just tryna’ figure out... why it’s...”</p><p>...</p><p>He threw his head back and looked straight up.</p><p>“One chip for one problem... is...” His lips curled into a pout. “Okay, it’s a good <em>amount,</em> but... I dunno’. Maybe ‘cause it’s...?”</p><p>
  <em>...!</em>
</p><p>He snapped his fingers.</p><p>“I think five problems for five chips is good.”</p><p>She blinked.</p><p>“...A change in payment schedule?” Makoto tapped a finger to her chin in thought. “Explain your process.”</p><p>“Wha?” he fumbled. “O-Oh. Sure. I mean...” </p><p>...</p><p>Ryuji squinted. “It’s like... snacks aren’t really the kinda’ food... to do that stuff with.” He managed, after a while. “Like, the whole ‘reward’ thing? Snacks are all... kinda’ gross, on the first bite. You only get into it after like the third or fifth one.” He scratched his cheek. “They’re all salty and oily and the crumbs get everywhere, but they make it... <em>addictive</em> and shit, so you keep eating more.” A sheepish laugh. “Snacks are fun ‘cause you can eat the whole bag in a sitting. You only feel shitty at the end, when you can’t do nothin’ about it... I guess.”</p><p>...</p><p>...Fascinating.</p><p>“...I’ll admit, I’ve never once considered the... <em>philosophy</em> of it.” Makoto felt herself smile. “So the appeal to snack-food lies in... <strong><em>freedom.</em></strong> To eat however much you want, whenever you want it...!” She pounded a fist to her palm, in excitement. “Of course! Because snacks are meant to be eaten any time between meals, consumers favor convenience over taste! That’s brilliant!”</p><p>“...Uh, y-yeah.” Ryuji gave her a concerned look. “Guess I never really said it out loud before. Is the five chip thing okay, then?”</p><p>“It’s <em>more</em> than okay.” She couldn’t help but ride this high. “I’m surprised you’ve put so much thought into consumer theory! I never would have come to that conclusion on my own.” A satisfied smile. “I suppose it goes to show, what different worlds we live in. It seems I was right to value your perspective, Ryuji.”</p><p>...</p><p>“...Sure. Okay. If you’re happy, then that’s good.” He pointed at the paper. “I’m just... gonna’ get started.”</p><p>The pair went to work, minds racing a mile a minute... </p><p>
  <em>“So I substitute for alpha, here...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If snacks are ‘inferior goods’, then the indifference curve’s substitution...”</em>
</p><p>...just, moving in <em>wildly</em> different directions.</p><hr/><p>A good curry starts from the base.</p><p>Just like anything, really. The roux, the rice, the vegetables— curry was comprised of these three components. With ingredients in mind, improving even one would raise the whole dish to new heights!</p><p>...Sort of.</p><p>Food wasn’t just the sum of its parts; the product was exponential! The sweetness of the rice, the texture of the vegetables, and the ever-important <em>spice</em> of curry roux... The three persisted in a delicate balance. A trinity of souls! A royal trio. On their own, they were lovely, but together... Together, they were something <em>beautiful.</em> They flourished in the others’ light. They built on one another— <em>relied</em> on each other. And therefore...</p><p>To alter one is to alter another. You could not <em>change</em> one, without the other. “It pays to be prudent when working with art,” his friend had once said, “From the very first stroke, keep the whole piece in mind.” And food... Food was no exception. Every ingredient was of equal importance, worthy of attention and care. If you wished to <em>improve</em> a dish, then you must improve in every aspect— not one for the other, or another. Likewise, if you... say for instance, if you wanted to make something <em>special... </em>Then you couldn’t slack off, not on any front. You better bring your A-game.</p><p>It was a good thing then, that Akira Kurusu was prepared.</p><p>One year he had spent, under the roof of Soujirou Sakura. One year he had lived, in the attic of a restaurant. One year he had studied, the discipline of coffee. One year he had trained, in the sacred art of curry... One year— one year, he would never forget.</p><p>Let us begin anew.</p><p>Coffee had precious few ingredients— coffee beans... and water. Therefore, the three keys to coffee lay in one’s technique— grind, heat, and time. With <em>curry... </em>you had much more to work with: three core components in rice, roux, and vegetables! Akira was rather well-versed in each of the three areas— <em>six,</em> if you counted coffee— but he... Well? He was a little anxious. No... <em>inspired.</em></p><p>It was true, what Sakura had told him.</p><p>“You don’t need to <em>like</em> someone to wanna’ make them happy. Sometimes, it’s nice just to see them smile.”</p><p>...</p><p>...Akira wasn’t sure... whether he <em>liked</em> Kasumi, that way.</p><p>But right now?</p><p>He really wanted to make her smile.</p><p>...</p><p>...Rice was always a good place to start.</p><p>First, came the portioning. Most rice cookers these days came with a particular cup, for measuring rice. A single cup would net you two rice bowls, three rice balls, or a single plate for curry rice. Kasumi ate around four plates on average, so... five cups. An extra one, just to be safe.</p><p>Next, came the wash. On the off-chance you’ve never made rice before, perhaps you haven’t heard— rinsing the grains is a very vital step! <em>Finicky</em> one, too. Short-grain rice was pretty much the standard in Japan, and that meant a multi-step cleanse was just as common. Pour the rice into a dry bowl, then fill it with water until the rice is just <em>barely</em> submerged. Then, tip the bowl over the sink and let all the water out as soon as you can. This is just a rinse— the wash comes later— and short-grain rice absorbs water really easily, so make sure to drain it quick! You’re going to do this a couple of times, just to catch any of the bigger contaminants with... a broader brush, so to speak. The more thorough wash comes next.</p><p>Use your fingers (always wash your hands!) to gently mix and knead the rice in a circular motion, for about ten seconds. You’re gonna’ do this for the whole batch, twice. Once that’s done, submerge the rice and drain it again, three or four times— until the water that emerges is clear, and uncloudy. If you happed to have a fine-mesh sieve or strainer, that’ll really help reduce the excess moisture.</p><p>Now, you just have to add it to the rice cooker. Oh, yeah that’s right. You should probably grab one of these, if you don’t have one. Super useful if you make rice a lot, and it’s actually great for making soup. In fact, using chicken broth instead of water to make your rice is the delicious first step to an excellent fried rice!</p><p>...But we digress.</p><p>A common ratio of rice to water is simply 1:1— one cup of rice required one cup of water, to properly cook. That was fine! But with short-grain in particular, a basic one-to-one ratio would yield some... pretty <em>dry</em> rice. Which was... again, perfectly fine for most things. Curry, though...? Curry was best when the rice was nice and fluffy. For that, Akira liked to use a <em>1:1.2</em> ratio— one cup of rice required one and one-fifth cups of water— to keep the rice from drying out. Right now he was cooking five cups of rice, or 900 milliliters. So that was... a thousand and eighty milliliters, to match. Pour them both into the rice cooker... and let it sit for about twenty minutes before pressing Start. Typically, you wanted to let rice soak a bit before you cooked it, especially with older rice-cooker models like Leblanc had. So...</p><p>In the meantime, onto the vegetables!</p><p>Mouthfeel is determined by a food’s shape. Sure. Fair enough. It made perfect sense when you said it out loud, but how many people actually thought about that sort of thing to begin with? And who uses the word <em>‘mouthfeel’ </em>anyway? Just say ‘texture’ like a normal person.</p><p>...Speaking of ‘normal people’.</p><p>
  <em>“What makes or breaks a curry can start with how you chop.”</em>
</p><p>Soujirou Sakura was not one of them.</p><p>The man behind that quote— the man behind the counter, was... in a word? Inconsistent. He was kind enough to take in a convict, but not enough to trust him. Perceptive enough that Futaba’s recovery felt <em>odd,</em> but not enough to catch the Thief in his attic. He owned a car, but took the train. He smoked cigarettes, with a fancy ashtray. Akira’s first impression of the man was somewhere between ‘unreliable’ and ‘unreasonable’... but when it came to his craft? The café, Leblanc?</p><p>...Well, they called him ‘Boss’ for a reason.</p><p>The man was meticulous about the strangest things. He refused to use automatic siphons, for one. Everything was manual— he did it all by hand. Measuring out the beans, grinding them, and letting them brew— the perfect amount, and the perfect timing. He had it all memorized.</p><p>He knew his regulars by heart— their orders, too. And his curry... The spices he chose, the <em>order</em> he added them... and yes, even the way he chopped the vegetables. Sakura treasured that recipe. He cherished this restaurant. And... he loved this job. He really did.</p><p>...</p><p>...For the longest time, Akira lived... not knowing what the future held. But if it were up to him?</p><p>He would love to live a life like that.</p><p>“Would you quit spacing out? You’re blocking the way.” A voice grumbled behind him. “At least close the damn door. If my ingredients go bad, it’s coming out of your paycheck.”</p><p>Akira looked up from the fridge. “...Am I getting paid for this?”</p><p>Sakura huffed. “Not with that attitude.”</p><p>Grumpy as always...</p><p>Thinking quickly, he reached in and grabbed what he needed— a small package of chicken thighs, from the grocer down the street. Closing the refrigerator door, Akira turned toward the counter and set them down before searching the cabinet below, for... a clean knife.</p><p>...Wait.</p><p>He wasn’t supposed to know where things were, yet.</p><p>“Do you have a grater?” He turned to Sakura. “For apples, or ginger?”</p><p>The man nodded. “First drawer on your left.”</p><p>And so it was. He carried on.</p><p>First up— vegetables. Onions to peel, garlic to squash, carrots to wash. Apples, and the chicken too. A minute or two by the sink... and it was done. Next up was the chopping. Half an onion minced, one and a half in wedges. Garlic peeled and pounded. Carrots were cut thin, in diagonal slices. The apples...</p><p>He laid out the pair he’d rinsed. Sakura blinked.</p><p>“Oh? You use two, then.” The man hummed, “Thought you didn’t care for sweet stuff.”</p><p>“What gave you that idea?” He frowned, without looking up. “Just because I like my coffee black, doesn’t mean I don’t like sweets. I used to bake all the time, back in Inaba.” He began to core the apples. “Besides, I’m not an adult yet. I don’t <em>legally</em> have to say I hate sweet things for at <em>least</em> another year.”</p><p>Sakura snorted. “Glad to know you think so <em>highly</em> of adults. We’re just looking out for our health, you know.” He smirked. “...And aren’t you a few years off, there? You’re only turning sixteen, next month.”</p><p>...</p><p>...Right. Time travel.</p><p>Just a few days ago, he was nearly seventeen. Now... he was fifteen. For at least six more weeks. Ugh... Time travel was the worst.</p><p>...It was weird, too. What <em>did</em> going back in time mean for his age? Was his birthday in six weeks, like the calendars said? Or was it in <em>eight,</em> like it would have been... if they had never time traveled? If they really <em>were</em> stuck in the past, should he start considering his birthday to be... June 15th? Or was it still May 26th, like it had always been? And if they <strong><em>did</em></strong> go back to the future from <em>here,</em> should he start counting his birthday to be what it <em>would have been,</em> if he was still living in the past? For that matter, was the “past” the future now? The year he already lived, even the parts that hadn’t happened yet— wasn’t <em>that</em> the future? Was something like the “past” and “future”... <em>relative? </em>Relative on <strong><em>what?</em></strong> On <strong><em><span class="u">who</span>!?</em></strong> Seriously, what the hell? This was all so confusing...</p><p>...</p><p>...Well, he had time to think about that later.</p><p>“Guess I’m still half-asleep...” Akira offered, “Maybe I should have left some of that coffee for myself.”</p><p>“...Here. I’ll make you a cup.” Sakura nodded along. “Can’t have you passing out with that knife in your hand. Your usual, then?”</p><p>“...Yeah. Thanks. Sorry for the trouble.”</p><p>The man waved him off, walking away toward the beans.</p><p>A cup of Boss’ coffee... was always something to look forward to. Even though he had it every morning— nah, <em>because</em> he had it every morning. Akira would feel plenty motivated now, if he wasn’t already.</p><p>And motivated, he was.</p><p>Apples— one and a half, grated and stored. The other half... Akira handled with care. Knife in hand, he stayed focused on his task...</p><p>...?</p><p>But in the corner of his eye, he couldn’t help but notice... the bouncy red ponytail trying to peek into the kitchen. Ah... that was pretty cute. He’d been working for a while now, and there wasn’t much to see from her seat past the counter.</p><p>...Well, she didn’t have to wonder for long.</p><p>“Here. For while you’re waiting.”</p><p>Three little rabbits, on the plate before her. Little apple slices with cute little ears.</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>“...Thank you, Senpai. I love it.”</p><p>He nodded and smiled and got back to work.</p><p>Next up was the chicken. It was thigh meat, so it wasn’t going to dry out easily... but that also meant it was a bit fatty. Scoring it with a knife would keep it from shrinking too much— plus, it helped absorb the curry’s flavor! And with the excess fat...</p><p>He skimmed it off and threw it in the pan. Some light salad oil, and the stage was set!</p><p>First, the minced onion. Chopping the onion so finely could create a lot of moisture— the sizzling and steam could be a lot to handle! But these smaller pieces were the base of the roux. Some crushed garlic and grated ginger... With enough heat and time, all three would <em>melt</em> into the curry... and become that sweet, spicy goodness.</p><p>Speaking of time...</p><p>It was time to add the meat! Cubed up nicely, in they went. They seared and hissed and when the colors changed... atop them came spices. Coriander, Paprika, Turmeric, Fenugreek, Garam Masala... and since this curry was on the sweeter side, Cinnamon and Nutmeg to taste.</p><p>Next, the onion wedges. Carrots, too. And... he saw some in the fridge— low-sodium chicken broth to save time. Usually, you could make curry with cream, or coconut milk, or bouillon or tallow... but those were all fat-based. He could vaguely recall what Kasumi once told him, about gymnasts and low-fat, high-protein diets... and figured this was probably the best he could do.</p><p>He held onto the apple and honey for now— merely a matter of waiting for the stock to boil. He washed his hands in the meantime, remembering to hit Start on the rice cooker when he did.</p><p>“Oh. Perfect timing.” Sakura placed a cup of coffee down, at the counter. “Here. I have to run an errand, so... I’ll leave the store to you.”</p><p>“What?” Akira blinked at the sudden declaration. “O-Oh. Okay. Um... take care.”</p><p>The man was practically out the door, already. He left it all behind, with the sound of a bell.</p><p>Kasumi stared after him.</p><p>“I hope everything’s alright...” she mumbled, “Sakura-san looked like he was in a hurry.”</p><p>...</p><p>...Or maybe, he wasn’t.</p><p>If there was one thing that man could do, it was read the room.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...Well?</p><p>You’ve been given this chance, Trickster.</p><p>Don’t waste it.</p><p>“...Probably heading home for a bit. He’s got a kid to take care of.” Akira smiled warmly. “He usually leaves around this time... I think he brings her breakfast every day. Makes me breakfast, too...” He breathed a laugh. “He’s a nice guy. He might not seem like it, but deep down he’s just a big softie.”</p><p>“...You’re right. I think so too.” Kasumi agreed, “It feels like we’re always... like we owe a lot, to his kindness.”</p><p>“You’re telling me...” He smiled, lightly. “He’s letting a convicted criminal live in the attic of his restaurant. In <em>Tokyo,</em> too.” He shook his head. “Yongen isn’t exactly <em>pricey,</em> but I can’t imagine it’s cheap either. I’m just grateful to have a place to stay.”</p><p>Kasumi nodded, kindly...</p><p>...</p><p>...before she frowned.</p><p>“...Does it still bother you?” she asked, quietly. “Your... record, I mean.”</p><p>“Nope.” Simple as that. “What happened, <em>happened.</em> I can’t change the past...” His brow furrowed. “...Not <em>that</em> far back, anyway. Besides, I don’t regret what I did. If it happened <em>now,</em> I’m sure I would’ve done the exact same thing.”</p><p>...</p><p>...She looked back to her coffee.</p><p>“I see.” She took a sip. “...That’s good then.</p><p>He nodded...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...and closed his eyes.</p><p>“How are you doing, by the way?” he asked. “With... all of this.”</p><p>She tilted her head with a little smile. “Me? I’m fine.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...He shook his head.</p><p>“You don’t need to put on a brave face around me.”</p><p>She blinked.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...the posture slipped from her shoulders.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...she stared into her empty cup.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...she set it down.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...and lost herself in the wood of the counter.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...breathed in.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...and breathed out.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...closed her eyes.</p><p>...</p><p>...and breathed.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“...I had a dream, last night.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“...Sumire was there.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...He nodded slowly. “...I see.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...He ventured a question. “Are you okay?”</p><p>...</p><p>...Her expression tightened.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“...You know?”</p><p>Her voice was small.</p><p>“...I <em>want</em> to say... that I am. </p><p>I <em>want</em> to be... ‘okay’.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“...And I think I am. Days and weeks and months go by, and I <em>think... </em>I <strong><em>think</em></strong> I am, but <em>sometimes...”</em></p><p>...</p><p>“...Sometimes, it just hits me.</p><p>
  <em>I’m never going to see her again.</em>
</p><p>When I oversleep in the morning, she’s not going to kick down the door and shake me.” She stared off into space. “When I’m on the train to practice, she won’t bug me about... buying smoothies on the way,” she swallowed. “When I score higher on a test, she won’t whine about how unfair it is... or when we get home and there’s dinner waiting, I’ll never hear her cheer.” She smiled, despite herself. “When the movie gets dark... and she gets <em>scared... </em>I can’t reach out... and hold her... and run my fingers through her hair...” Her hand rose... and grasped at nothing. “...I can’t tell her that... it’ll all be okay. I can’t tell her that I’m <em>here...”</em></p><p>She let her hand fall.</p><p>“No more staying up past curfew, talking about <em>nothing... </em>No more <em>‘race you!’s</em> on the way to school...” She bit her lip. “No more practice, no more meets... no more... <em>ice cream victory laps.”</em> She began to tremble. “I’m never going to see her perform... and she’s never going to watch me, either. I’m never going to <strong><em>stand</em></strong> with her, on that podium. I’ll never get to see her <em>smile,</em> again...”</p><p>...She let her eyes slam shut.</p><p>“And when the years pass, and I’m older...” she sniffed, “...and maybe... I have kids of my own...” She let them run free. “...I’ll look back on our time together... and she won’t have aged a day! She’ll be <em>fourteen</em> for the rest of my life...” She smiled through the tears. “And I—... You know, I used to tease her... about my <em>right</em> as the elder sister...”</p><p>She laughed, dryly.</p><p>“...I realize now... how <strong><em>selfish</em></strong> I was. What that <em>truly</em> means...”</p><p>She looked right at him...</p><p>“I never would’ve wished for this.”</p><p>...and sobbed.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...He didn’t know what to say.</p><p>No...</p><p>There was nothing to say.</p><p>...</p><p>...He walked around the counter and took her in his arms.</p><p>
  <em>“...!”</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“...”</p><p>She cried hot tears into his neck.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>They stayed that way for a long time.</p><hr/><p>...</p><p>...How <em>selfish,</em> was he?</p><p>Never looking back. Always moving forward.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>‘...You were right, Arsène.</p><p>I wasn’t looking at her.’</p><p>...</p><p>...He held her, tight.</p><p>‘I was... looking straight ahead, so <em>selfishly... </em>And running, full-tilt...’ </p><p>Akira closed his eyes. </p><p>‘I could’ve offered all the help in the world, but I wasn’t <em>looking...</em> at her. </p><p>I was... lying to myself. Pretending everything was okay...’ </p><p>His brow furrowed. </p><p>‘She was <strong><em>hurting</em></strong> all this time, and I didn’t... <em>even...’</em></p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>...And why? Why did you do that?</strong>”</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>‘...Because I was afraid.’</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>...What were you afraid of?</strong>”</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>‘...I don’t know.’</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>I think you do.</strong>”</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>‘...I felt guilty.</p><p>Knowing that—...</p><p>...</p><p>...That the <em>possibility... </em>of love, was there.</p><p>The possibility of hurting her.’</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>...Akira.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>It is not <span class="u">fated</span>... to end, that way.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You <span class="u">know</span> that.</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <em> <span class="u">Remember</span> </em> </strong> <strong> <em> that.</em></strong><em>”</em></p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>‘...’</p><p>...</p><p>Akira let out a breath, he didn’t know he’d been holding...</p><p>...and felt a weight slip from his mind.</p><p>...</p><p>‘...This isn’t fair to her.</p><p>Partners or not, <em>she</em> shouldn’t be the one paying for my—...</p><p>...my <em>selfishness.’</em></p><p>... </p><p><em>“<strong>...Indeed.</strong>”</em> Arsène replied, <em>“<strong>And now that you know this... </strong></em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>What are you going to do?</em></strong>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>‘...I’m going to help her.’</p><p>He didn’t have to hear the rest.</p><hr/><p>Kasumi pulled away.</p><p>“...I’m sorry,” she managed, rubbing her eyes. “I don’t know what came over me...”</p><p>“It’s alright,” he assured. “It’s... okay.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“...Do you... want to talk about it?” he asked, gently. “...About her?”</p><p>...</p><p>...She sniffed and smiled, eyes puffy and red.</p><p>“I could talk about Sumire all day.”</p><p>Akira nodded, warmly...</p><p>...pulled up a chair, and listened.</p><hr/><p>Akira Kurusu was always warm.</p><p>So warm... and so <em>kind.</em> Even now, she felt him on her skin— cozy <em>wisps</em> that lingered, long after his touch. The way she felt to hold him, safe there in his arms... The way her fingers <em>twisted</em> in his shirt, taking him close... The pressure of her place at his neck, that pinked her nose and cheeks... The way that familiar scent, coffee and curry and <em>dust</em> filled her body... The way he held her, despite it all. The way she wished it would never end.</p><p>She never wanted to let go.</p><p>...It was one of her bad habits. Sumire told her so.</p><p>...</p><p>Kasumi Yoshizawa smiled to herself.</p><p>Now... where to begin?</p><p>“I haven’t talked about my sister, very much...” she began. “I think I should apologize, for that.”</p><p>Akira frowned, lightly. “Apologize? What for?”</p><p>“Because I don’t think that was fair of me. To you... <strong><em>or</em></strong> to her.” Kasumi smiled, softly. “I... I love Sumire. Truly, I do. But I think...” She winced, just a bit. “...I think I was <em>holding on,</em> to that love. Keeping it to myself. Talking about her didn’t feel... <em>right.”</em></p><p>...She shook her head.</p><p>“No... that’s not it.” She knew it wasn’t true. “I thought that... if I let this <em>love, <strong>go</strong>... </em>If I stopped holding on to it... <em>that love</em> would leave me, <strong><em>too.</em></strong> I’d never get it back.” She felt herself laugh, helplessly. “If I talked about it... if I started to ‘move on’... I would be leaving her behind. <em>That’s</em> what I thought.”</p><p>...</p><p>“More than anything else,” she breathed, “I didn’t want to forget. And I thought... by holding onto this... I could keep her with me. Just for a little longer...”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“...But I was hiding from the truth.” Kasumi closed her eyes. “Sumire... she isn’t here, anymore.</p><p>The one who was left behind... was me.”</p><p>...</p><p>...He gently took her hand.</p><p>...</p><p>She ran her thumb along the back.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“So... I think it’s time. I can’t keep her to myself, forever.” Kasumi squared her shoulders, and sat up straight. “Please, ask me anything Senpai. I want you to know Sumire.”</p><p>He smiled, warmly.</p><p>“...Okay. I’d be honored.”</p><p>Akira clasped his hands, gently ‘round hers...</p><p>“...Tell me about Sumire.”</p><p>...and gave her, his full attention.</p><p>“...Where to begin?” Kasumi laughed a bit. “Sumire was... my little sister. We were twins— identical, but I was born first.” She smiled to herself. “My parents made it a big deal... me, being the eldest. My mom taught me all about responsibility... and looking out, for both of us.” She let her finger trace circles in his palm. “My <em>dad... </em>was always doting on us. He had a nice job, working at a TV station... He couldn’t see us much, but he would buy us anything we liked.” She poked a dot at the circle’s center. “Sumire and I would always pick together. I could get chocolate, and she would get vanilla, but we both wanted <em>ice cream.”</em> She smiled again. “Things like that. We did everything together.”</p><p>“...That sounds really nice.” Akira nodded, with a smile of his own. “So you were... <em>identical</em> twins, huh? I can only imagine what the two of you got into.”</p><p>“Oh, we tried everything!” Kasumi agreed. “I remember we were young... maybe three or four. We were living in a smaller apartment at the time, and the bath wasn’t big enough for two of us.” She began tracing figure-eights. “So my dad would come home at night and wash us one at a time, while my mom would watch TV? She stayed home to take care of us back then, so she got to take a break.” Another smile. “Back then, Sumire <em>hated</em> bathtime. Mom or Dad would take her away from reading her books, and... make her wash for ten minutes ‘til she got all wet. And by the time she was dry, she was so upset she didn’t even want to read anymore! So being the older sister, I came up with a plan...”</p><p>Akira looked intrigued. “Dazzle me, Phantom Thief.”</p><p>“It definitely felt like a heist, at that age.” She smiled. “Most days, my dad would get a phone call some time around 7:30. So we thought... if we could have my bath <em>before</em> the call, and Sumire’s bath <em>afterward, </em>there would be enough time for my hair to dry in between! I could take Sumire’s place, pretend to be her, and have another bath while she kept reading.”</p><p>A smile played at his lips. “...Seems like a sound plan. How did it go?”</p><p><em>“Terribly,”</em> she laughed. “I never used to complain about bathtime, so when I wanted to put it off? My parents knew something was strange.” She interlocked her fingers with his. “I didn’t know it at the time— I thought the plan was working! We got out of the bath, and Dad dressed me...” She squeezed his hand, gently. “After he dried my hair, I ran back to the room and changed into Sumire’s clothes. She was waiting there, all dressed in mine and ready.” She felt a smile coming on. “When my dad came back from his call, he knew who was who, right away. Can you guess why?”</p><p>He breathed a laugh. “Sumire wasn’t wearing the clothes your Dad picked out.”</p><p><em>“Exactly.”</em> Kasumi beamed. “So my dad comes in and sweeps Sumire over his shoulder, from the floor. And as he walks away with her, she’s staring at me, <em>shocked.”</em> She smiled fondly, at the memory. “My parents love to tell that story. Every time my relatives are over, it’s the ‘Tale of Twins at Bathtime’...” She laughed to herself. “We never tried a trick like that again.”</p><p>“...That’s a great story.” He smiled. “I bet your family <em>loves</em> it.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>definitely...”</em> she giggled, “If I had a hundred yen for every... time...”</p><p>...A wicked thought, and a playful smile.</p><p>Akira noticed. “...What? You remember something?”</p><p>“...She would get mad at me if I told you.” Her smile never faded. “There’s another story, about Sumire as a child... and she <strong><em>hates</em></strong> it...”</p><p>...The boy leaned in. “Do tell.”</p><p>Kasumi grinned.</p><p>“So even before I was born, my dad has always liked... <em>‘dad’</em> stuff,” she explained. “Things like fishing and history and... coin-collecting. Do you know about the Ten-Yen coin?” She watched him shake his head, no. “Well, according to my dad... it got a new design after World War... Two, I think? For a few years, the Ten-Yen piece had these... grooves, around the edges. I think they’re called ‘rows’...? No, <em>‘reeds’!”</em> She remembered. “And now, finding a reeded-edge Ten-Yen piece is really rare. So one day, my dad...”</p><p>She had to stop herself from smirking.</p><p>“My sister and I were maybe... two years-old at the time...?” she managed, “So I don’t remember this <em>personally.</em> But the way my <em>mom</em> likes to tell this story...” Kasumi smiled. “My dad comes home with this big smile on his face, like he just won the lottery. My mom is holding Sumire in her arms, and I’m hanging off the leg of her pants.” She stifled another laugh. “Mom asks him why he’s in such a good mood, and he reaches into his pocket. Dad pulls out a grooved Ten-Yen piece!” </p><p>...She was almost there.</p><p>“He’s standing there at the threshold with his shoes still on, explaining to my mom why the coin’s so rare, and why it’s so <em>‘cool’...</em> And she doesn’t know what to say, so she’s just standing there too...” It was coming... “He shows off this dirty little number I can barely read... because I haven’t learned my numerals yet? He holds it out to me, and I take it in my hands before I ‘decide’ I don’t care and <em>drop</em> it...” It was so close... “He bends over and picks it up... and shows it to Sumire...</p><p>...who takes it in her hand, and eats it.”</p><p>Akira burst out laughing... and she couldn’t help it anymore. Soon enough, she was laughing too.</p><p>“Oh... Oh <em>god...”</em> He managed, between breaths. “W-Well, what the hell happened next?”</p><p>“For a second, <em>nothing!”</em> She laughed. “From the look on my dad’s face, you would think <em>he</em> swallowed something! He went white as a sheet...” Kasumi grinned. “Dad gets the car running and rushes all of us to the hospital. The doctor does an X-Ray...” She stifled another laugh. “...And there aren’t any problems. We could call again if anything changed, but for now Sumire was fine.”</p><p>Akira quirked a brow. “For now...?”</p><p>“Well, apparently...” she smirked. “They had to make sure the coin passed through the digestive tract, and didn’t get stuck there. So for a while, every time Sumire had her diaper changed, my dad had to...”</p><p>...His mind seemed to fill in the blanks. “How many days?”</p><p><em>“Three.”</em> She laughed, seeing him wince. “My dad had to <em>take time off work</em> to go through dirty diapers. My mom loved every minute of it.” Kasumi smiled, bright. “She still calls Dad a poop-sniffer sometimes. He’s gotten pretty used to it though, so she thinks it’s not as fun.”</p><p>Akira laughed into his hands. “Oh my <em>god... </em>Are you sure it’s just your <em>sister</em> who hates that story? Or is your dad just, super proud of his... poop-sniffing escapades?”</p><p><em>That</em> got her laughing. Kasumi smiled again. “I think he’s a little proud. Dad kept the coin, once he found it. Still has it, too!” Her partner laughed along. “He calls it a ‘token of fatherhood’. Because it’s a coin, right?”</p><p>“That’s... definitely a ‘dad’ thing to say. And <em>do!”</em> Akira sighed. “Sumire must <em>hate</em> that thing.”</p><p>“Oh, <strong><em>definitely.</em></strong><em>” </em>She heartily agreed. “Every time my mom was cooking, and Sumire asked how much longer? Mom would warn her that there weren’t any coins in it.” They both laughed, again. “Sumire was never a picky-eater though. When she was little, she put <em>everything</em> in her mouth... so I guess she got a taste for all sorts of things.”</p><p>“Sounds like someone I know. That’s <em>great.” </em>Akira laughed, one more time. “...Your family sounds super fun.”</p><p>“They’re <em>so</em> much fun. I love them so much!” Kasumi smiled and smiled. “I’ll take you to my house, sometime. Or I’ll bring them to Leblanc! I know they’d love to meet you!”</p><p>Akira grinned. “I’d love to meet them, too.”</p><p>The two spent a while, just smiling at each other...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...Kasumi closed her eyes.</p><p>“Sumire’s going to <em>hate</em> me... for telling you that story.”</p><p>...</p><p>...Akira squeezed her hand, gently.</p><p>“Then, we can apologize together.”</p><p>
  <em>...!</em>
</p><p>...There was something in his eyes that just made her heart <em>leap.</em> Her stomach twirl, her head spin, her blood run hot in her chest. It was... <em>strange.</em> She didn’t know what else to call it! But when the moment passed, and everything settled?</p><p>All she felt was <em>warm.</em></p><p>...</p><p>...She smiled, once more.</p><p>“I think she would like that.” Kasumi let her eyes flutter open. “...I wish she could’ve met you.”</p><p>“I wish I could’ve met her too.” He idly thumbed one of her fingers. “She seems like a wonderful person... from her baby stories, at least.”</p><p>“She was...” Kasumi shook her head. “She <em>is. </em>I love... everything about her. Doing everything with her. Just... <em>being</em> together, living our lives. I loved it... every minute.”</p><p>...She closed her eyes.</p><p>“I miss her so much...”</p><p>...</p><p>...He took her in his arms, again.</p><p>“...I’m sorry.”</p><p>She melted, just a bit.</p><p>“...Thank you, Senpai.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“You’ve always been bad at letting go.”</em>
</p><p>So he’s been told, before. It’s strange what thoughts can come and go, in moments you least expect them... But holding Kasumi <em>close</em> like this... it brought those words to mind.</p><p>...Sure, Ann was <em>probably</em> talking about something else. <em>“You shouldn’t blame yourself for his death,”</em> she meant. Not... <em>“Your hugs could use some work.”</em></p><p>...</p><p>...But still.</p><p>He didn’t mind a little practice. </p><p>Especially with his partner.</p><p>“...”</p><p>Eventually... she untangled her fingers from the back of his shirt, and moved to pull away.</p><p>Kasumi bowed in her chair. </p><p>“Thank you for listening to me,” she spoke from the heart. “I... really do appreciate it.”</p><p>“Of course.” Akira nodded, gently. “I’m... really glad, you shared that with me.”</p><p>...He never got tired of that smile.</p><p>“I feel the same way,” she said, “I wasn’t sure if I should come today... but I’m happy I did. I finally said... her<em> name</em> again... after so long...” Kasumi looked up at him, hopefully. “I hope you don’t mind if I come again?”</p><p>“Any time you like.” Akira smiled, warmly. “It’s nice, being able to talk like this. Although... I don’t have too many... <em>embarrassing stories</em> of my own, to share... if that’s alright?” </p><p>“I’m certain my parents have <em>more</em> than enough baby stories for the both of us.” Kasumi smiled back. “...I’ll have to tell you more about Sumire, sometime soon. Stories a little more <em>recent</em> than... diapers and ten-yen pieces.”</p><p>He squeezed her hand, softly. “I’m looking forward to it.”</p><p>...</p><p>...A thought occurred to him.</p><p>“I wonder what it would’ve been like...” he mused, “...if the three of us had met. Do you think we’d get along?”</p><p><em>“Definitely.”</em> Kasumi smiled, fondly. “A little <em>too</em> well, maybe. I could see us getting into all sorts of trouble...” She looked a bit thoughtful. “What kind of Thief would she make, I wonder? What kind of <em>Persona?”</em> She laughed a little. “I think she might be jealous.”</p><p>“...You think so?” He quirked a brow. “What makes you say that?”</p><p>“Cendrillon,” she said, so simply. “Sumire loved her fairy-tales. My mom has this book collection passed down through her family...” She smiled, wistfully. “...so every night, my mom and dad would read us bedtime stories. Cinderella... was Sumire’s favorite.”</p><p>“Favorite...” Akira frowned. “The sisters in that story... weren’t very kind, if I recall.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought, too! I was always a little worried...” Kasumi breathed a smile. “But it was never anything like that. Sumire told me so.” She nodded to herself. “...Of course, I <em>always</em> worried. But that’s what sisters do.”</p><p>“Sisters...” Akira hummed. “...I don’t know a lot about siblings... or <em>twins...”</em> He breathed a laugh. “...but I feel like her Persona... wouldn’t be like yours at all.”</p><p>“Definitely,” she agreed. “Chocolate and vanilla. Similar, not the same.” Kasumi shrugged, playfully. “We might be a lot alike, but we’re both our own person.”</p><p>“...I’ll remember that.” Akira nodded, with a smirk. “I’ll try not to get you confused.”</p><p>“I don’t think you have to worry about <em>that,”</em> she laughed. “You know me too well, Senpai. I—”</p><p>...</p><p>...It seems she had a thought.</p><p>Slowly... gently...</p><p>She reached up with a question...</p><p>
  <em>“Can I?”</em>
</p><p>...and asked it with her eyes.</p><p>He didn’t know he had, but did. He nodded once again.</p><p>Dainty fingers on both ends, they rose before his vision...</p><p>The world began to blur.</p><p>He blinked a while, her hand pulled back... and let her hair run free.</p><p>Another put his glasses on, and made it part of her.</p><p>Peering delicately, over the edge of their frame...</p><p>“How do I look?”</p><p>...a girl he’s never met before.</p><p>Akira smiled. As if meeting for the first time...</p><p>“Like a whole new person.”</p><p>Kasumi smiled back. “Good answer, Senpai.”</p><p>She took them off and folded them, then placed them on the counter.</p><p>...The bell rang, by the door.</p><p>“Sorry I took so long...” Sakura had returned. “Thanks for watching the store.”</p><p>He said so, and the timer dinged. </p><p>Their stolen moment passed.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><hr/><p>“So, how do you know Okumura-san?”</p><p>His tutor had asked between chips. Oh yeah, so the chip thing was a total bust— it wasn’t working out. Ryuji went five problems and had his five rewards... then went another five and had ‘em all again... then did <em>another</em> five and put them off for later... until he hit the end of the worksheet and didn’t really care. So they gave up on that, did another problem set, and took a short break... which is where they were at, right now.</p><p>“Hm? Oh, yeah.” Ryuji let his head tilt back. “I don’t... really <em>know</em> her, actually. We’ve only met a couple times.” His brow scrunched up. “Actually, the first time I met her was... that time, in the hallway. You came up to me and gave me money and stuff?”</p><p>“Is that so?” Makoto tilted her head. “That’s surprising. The two of you seemed close.”</p><p>She drew her chopsticks from their rest, and ate another chip.</p><p>...Yeah. Makoto ate her chips with chopsticks. Don’t ask.</p><p>“I think your idea of ‘close’ is... not really <em>that <strong>close.</strong></em> No offense.” He frowned. “I’ve... barely even talked to her. She seems nice enough, though.”</p><p>“...I see.” She chewed the inside of her cheek. “I’ve always been somewhat... <em>lacking,</em> in these matters. Social cues and the like.” She winced. “...I apologize.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” He shrugged it off. “S’what this whole... ‘deal’ is about, right? You’re working on it.”</p><p>...Makoto sighed into her cup.</p><p>“Yes...” she breathed, “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”</p><p>...</p><p>She took a tiny sip. </p><p>...Hm.</p><p>Holding a travel mug with both hands just made her look... so <em>small.</em></p><p>...</p><p>“...I should apologize to <em>her,</em> as well.” What? “Okumura-san, that is. I never got to thank her... or explain myself...” Her brow furrowed. “...or even say goodbye. How thoughtless.”</p><p>“Heh. You’re not the only one.” Ryuji suddenly found the floor pretty interesting. “I kinda’... agreed to help her, then ditched her outta’ nowhere. That was... pretty crappy of me...” He frowned. “I hope she’s okay. Next time I see her... I’ll...”</p><p>...</p><p>...?</p><p>That smell...</p><p>Ryuji sniffed. “...Are you drinking <em>coffee?”</em></p><p>She raised a dainty eyebrow. “Of course. Why do you ask?”</p><p>...</p><p>...He glanced at the clock on the wall.</p><p>“It’s like, <em>two.”</em></p><p>She nodded, slowly. “Yes. And?”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...She lowered the mug.</p><p>“Is that... <em>‘strange’?”</em></p><p>...</p><p>She sighed. “I’ll take that as a yes.”</p><p>“H-Hey...” he started, “Sorry, I just... wasn’t expecting that. It’s not weird.”</p><p>...</p><p>...She said nothing.</p><p>...</p><p>“...Do you... <em>normally</em> drink coffee, ‘round this time?”</p><p>She nodded with a notch in her brow. “Every day. Seven and ten— two and five.”</p><p>He blinked. “That’s... a <em>lot</em> of fuckin’ coffee.”</p><p>She did a little shrug. “I need it.”</p><p>He leaned in. “You <em>need</em> it? Your job’s that busy?”</p><p>“Not just my work.” Makoto shook her head. “My days off, too. If I miss even a cup, I crash ‘til morning.”</p><p><em>“That bad,</em> huh?” Ryuji paled. “You always been like this?”</p><p>“Since before I can remember,” she admitted. “Three years-old, maybe earlier?”</p><p><em>“Three?”</em> He whistled. “That’s... early.”</p><p>“So I’ve been told,” she said. “It’s a Niijima tradition to drink coffee from... a very young age.”</p><p><em>“<strong>Tradition?</strong></em> Seriously?” he scoffed. “What kinda’ tradition is <em>that?</em> The hell’s that even come from?”</p><p>“...From what I understand, my twice-great grandfather spent some time abroad.” Oh. She actually knew. “The water in foreign countries is higher in both calcium and magnesium... which can be dangerous for people who’ve lived in Japan— a country rich in ‘soft’ water,” she explained. “Apparently, he couldn’t stomach English water at the tap... so he began to drink the coffee, instead.</p><p>Now you might be thinking... if he was in Britain, then why not tea?” He definitely <em>wasn’t</em> thinking that, but okay. “The story goes that my twice-great <em>grandmother</em> was raised in tea ceremony, and traveled with him overseas. She hadn’t a taste for black tea, and brewing more than one pot was rather inconvenient. Ergo, a pot of coffee.” Makoto had this... satisfied little smile. “When they traveled back, they brought the habit with them... passing it along to their firstborn son. The rest, as they say, is history.” She closed her eyes. “Those two got into all sorts of adventures, sailing across the ocean together... It’s actually quite funny— did you know my grandfather spent half the journey to Europe, cooped up in a wardrobe? He was a <em>stowaway,</em> and...”</p><p>...</p><p>...She blinked.</p><p>“Ahh... sorry.” She lowered her cup. “I got carried away.”</p><p>...</p><p>“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” He nodded. “...That was a nice story.”</p><p>...</p><p>“...Thank you.”</p><p>She took a sip from her mug again, and set it down with a... </p><p>...click?</p><p>Ryuji squinted at the small plate she placed the coffee on. “What’s that?”</p><p>Makoto looked at it. “A saucer.”</p><p>He squinted harder. “Why’d it <em>click?”</em></p><p>...</p><p>She sighed again.</p><p>“It’s a charger.”</p><p>“The <em>plate?”</em> he asked. “What’s it charging?”</p><p>...</p><p>“...The cup.”</p><p>He squinted<em> harder.</em> <em>“<strong>Why is it charging the cup.</strong>”</em></p><p>...</p><p>...She gave up.</p><p>“It’s a temperature-regulating travel mug. I can control the heat of drinks from my phone via Bluetooth, accurate to the degree.” Makoto glared at him. “It has three hours of battery life, so I carry the charging coaster with me wherever I go. When it’s empty, I buy a canned coffee from a vending machine and refill it.” Her grip around it tightened. “It’s not microwave-safe, and it’s hand-wash only. The lid is dishwasher-safe. I wash and dry it every night, and leave the mug to charge.” She grit her teeth. “The paint is chipped in three places, where I’ve dropped and failed to catch it. I’ve replaced the internal battery twice, and soon I will again. This cup was a gift from my sister, I received for my twelfth birthday. Is that <em>so</em> <strong><em><span class="u">strange?</span></em></strong><em>”</em></p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...She looked away.</p><p>“...I’m sorry.” she said. “That was... over the line.”</p><p>...</p><p>...Ryuji scratched the back of his head.</p><p>“Nah... <em>I’m</em> sorry.” He swallowed. “I didn’t know you were... I didn’t think it bothered you.”</p><p>...</p><p>“...I didn’t know it did, either.” Makoto breathed. “...But I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“...I was... frustrated...” she mumbled. “...with how little I know, about being... <em>normal.”</em></p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“...That’s my bad, too.” He lowered his head. “I’m s’pposed to help you with... <em>‘social cues’,</em> and I didn’t... notice. Sorry.”</p><p>...</p><p>“...”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“...If it means anything...” He said it, without thinking. “I never thought... any of the stuff you did was... like, <em>bad...</em> or nothin’.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“...Even though it’s strange?”</p><p>She said, without looking.</p><p>...</p><p>“...Well, yeah.” He nodded. “Just ‘cause somethin’s... not <em>normal,</em> that don’t mean it’s <strong><em>bad.</em></strong> There’s lots a’ shit like that.” </p><p>Ryuji scrunched up his eyebrows. </p><p>“Like... uh, I dunno’...” He blinked. “You ever been to a Korean Barbecue place? With like, the grill in the table?” He watched her nod her head. “Y’know how they give you that lettuce with the pork belly, and you’re s’pposed to eat it together? They want you to take every piece and wrap it in a leaf like a... hot dog bun, or somethin’?” </p><p>He watched her nod her head... a little slower, this time.</p><p>“Well, it’s kind of a pain to wrap one <em>every bite.</em> So what you do is...” He took a chip and mimed it. “You put the leaf to your face like this, so it curves between your lips? Then you just... take the meat with your chopsticks...” He acted like he grabbed some. “...and push it against the lettuce, and into your mouth like this. Then you eat it.” He pushed into the chip and crunched, speaking between bites. “It’s like you’re ‘wrapping’ it... without taking all that extra time. Neat, right?”</p><p>...She finally looked at him. “Where are you going with this?”</p><p>“What I’m sayin’ is...” He finally swallowed. “Even if people give you weird looks... And just ‘cause somethin’ <em>looks weird...</em> or isn’t <strong><em>normal?</em></strong> That don’t make it bad.” He nodded to her. “Shitty people are gonna’ be shitty. They’re always gonna’ find somethin’ to knock you for.” </p><p>He jerked a thumb at his chest. “So who gives a shit? They don’t matter. If somethin’... works, and it...” He looked straight up. “...I dunno’, if it’s <em>good</em> for you? If you like it? If it makes you happy or whatever, then... who the fuck cares?”</p><p>
  <em>!!</em>
</p><p>“So what, you’re not normal? Neither am I.” He rubbed a spot under his nose. “...Or anyone else. Everyone’s got some weird shit they’re into. So... it’s normal. It ain’t weird.” </p><p>...</p><p>He sniffed. </p><p>“...‘sides. I don’t think any... <em>‘normal’</em> person would... wanna’ <em>help</em> me, like you do.” Ryuji grinned. “...So <em>I</em> sure can’t complain.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>“...Thank you, Ryuji. I appreciate that.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>He sighed into a smile...</p><p>...and bit the bullet.</p><p>“...What are friends for?”</p><p>
  <em>!!</em>
</p><p>It was small, just like her... </p><p>...but she stumbled just a bit.</p><p>“...I see.” She nodded, little by little. “Friends... yes, that’s right.”</p><p>Ryuji grinned.</p><p>“Whaddya’ say we get back to work?” He tapped his pencil to the desk. “I’m down to keep goin’, if you are.”</p><p>“...Yes. Let’s move forward.” Makoto tucked some hair behind her ear. “...You were right about the chips, Ryuji. It was a poor idea.” She smiled to herself. “For you were never <em>lacking,</em> in motivation.”</p><p>“Damn straight!” He beamed. “I’m on a roll today, I can feel it!”</p><p>With little bits of warmth and wisdom, the two got back on track.</p><hr/><p>“Sorry for the wait.”</p><p>Restaurant etiquette couldn’t help but kick in, as her Senpai set the plate down. One serving of Leblanc’s Special Curry— Kurusu-style... or was it <em>Kasumi-style?</em> He made it to her taste, after all.</p><p>“...It’s <em>‘thank you for waiting’,</em> kid.” Sakura grumbled. “Show a little respect.”</p><p>“A-Ah, sorry...”</p><p>The girl before the counter <em>couldn’t help but </em>laugh, seeing her Senpai get scolded. Nothing mean-spirited, of course— they could leave that to Spinner. No, Kasumi just... found it refreshing, is all. Leader of the Phantom Thieves, head bowed to his found-father for <em>being impolite... </em>After all they had been through together, it was... kind of nice. Reminders, they were still human.</p><p>...She felt his eyes on her.</p><p>“It looks delicious,” she said, looking up to him. “Thank you, Senpai.”</p><p>He nodded to her, gratefully. Kasumi said a little prayer, took a little bite...</p><p>
  <em>!!</em>
</p><p>...and smiled.</p><p>“It’s just like I remember...” ...in more ways than one. “It’s wonderful, Akira-senpai.”</p><p>Her Akira-senpai smiled back.</p><p>“...Thank goodness.” he breathed. “It’s been a while since I’ve made it this way, so... I was a little worried.”</p><p>Ahh...</p><p>“That’s right... I wasn’t able to visit, <em>after...”</em> she trailed off, and shook her head. “...It’s been so long, and you still remember? Everything’s just the way I like it...”</p><p>“I-It’s just restaurant manner...” He grinned, with pink in his cheeks. “...but I could never forget the tastes of my <em>favorite customer.”</em></p><p>She made a little noise, through another bite. “With service like this, I’ll have to come by more often.”</p><p>“I’ll have to stay on my toes, then.” Akira laughed to himself, taking a moment to refill her coffee. “Change it up every once in a while, so you don’t get tired of the flavor.”</p><p>“You worry too much, Senpai...” She smiled, reassuring. “...I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this. I would eat it every day, if I could.”</p><p>“...That so?” </p><p>Oh! Sakura-san, from behind the counter. </p><p>“Well, I don’t see a problem there,” the man said. “I’m sure Akira feels the same... Heck, why not make him miso soup every morning, while you’re at it?”</p><p>
  <em>!!</em>
</p><p>She felt her cheeks catch fire... and it wasn’t the curry’s fault. Across the way, her Akira-senpai was much the same.</p><p><em>“<strong>A wise man, this Monsieur Sakura...</strong>”</em> Her inner self <em>cooed. “<strong>Your Akira is in <span class="u">very</span> good hands.</strong>”</em></p><p>Pink cheeks turned to red.</p><p>‘H-He’s not <em>my</em> Akira...’ She pouted around her spoon. ‘Akira is my partner... and my Senpai, but he isn’t... <em>mine...’</em></p><p><em>“<strong>Whatever helps you sleep at night...</strong>”</em> Cendrillon smiled. <em>“<strong>...though lately, that’s been <span class="u">him</span>.</strong>”</em></p><p>...Kasumi sighed, helplessly.</p><p>She sat and watched her partner chew out his foster guardian. The man just laughed and laughed. All the while, her chest filled with warmth... and her stomach with curry goodness.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>...Did you find what you were looking for?</strong>”</em>
</p><p>She nodded between bites. ‘...The curry is delicious.’</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>...</strong>”</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>‘...And…’ She let the spoon sit in her mouth, a moment. ‘...I finally got to tell him.’</p><p>She watched the older Sakura taste her partner’s curry. The two began trading notes on the recipe. An experiment had begun— Akira started taking spices off the shelves...</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>...You’ve done well, my dear.</strong>”</em>
</p><p>Their eyes met.</p><p>...She smiled sadly, through another spoonful.</p><hr/><p>“...I should probably get going.”</p><p>Four plates and some change went by. The sun was hanging low... Some customers had come and gone, but he hadn’t realized... it was getting so late. Time just seemed to slip right by, especially <em>these</em> days.</p><p>Akira smiled. “Thanks for coming today. It was... nice to see you.”</p><p>“It was nice to see you too! Thank you for having me.” Kasumi bowed, but when she came up... “...and thank you for listening, Senpai. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>He nodded. “Of course. Any time.”</p><p>She smiled brightly, gathered up her bag... placed a bill on the counter, and left. </p><p>He stood there, looking after her... ‘til the bell of the door rang shut. </p><p>Akira let out a breath... his shoulders fell... </p><p>He closed his eyes...</p><p>...</p><p>She would be there, tomorrow.</p><p>...He let it go. </p><p>Taking her empty plate in hand, he brought it to the sink.</p><p>“Go after her.”</p><p>He looked up from the faucet. “What?”</p><p>“Don’t be stupid!” Sakura scolded, harshly. “Go, walk her to the station!”</p><p>Akira blinked. “...Are you sure?”</p><p>“I can hold down the fort for <em>ten minutes,”</em> the man grumbled, waving him off. “Don’t miss your chance. Go be with your girl.”</p><p>...</p><p>...Fuck it.</p><p>He wadded up his apron and tossed it under the counter. “I’m going, then.”</p><p>The bark of laughter that followed could be heard through the glass of the door.</p><hr/><p>“H-Hey, wait up!”</p><p>Akira saw her turn at his voice. The sun had set past the tips of skyscrapers, painting all of Yongen a dim blue glow... Her form stood out against the streetlight.</p><p>“...Senpai?”</p><p>She mouthed, as he jogged up.</p><p>“Hey!” he breathed again, when he reached her. “Mind if I walk you to the station?”</p><p>“O-Of course!” she managed, a bit flustered. “But you didn’t have to <em>run,</em> Senpai. The station’s just a block away.”</p><p>“Which isn’t a lot of time to catch up!” He recovered, standing up straight. “...Besides, I’ve been standing around all day. I figured I could use the exercise.”</p><p>“We’ll both get <em>plenty</em> of exercise tomorrow, Akira-senpai...” A smile played at her lips. “...Was there something you wanted to talk about? Something that couldn’t wait?”</p><p>“No, nothing like <em>that...”</em> He shook his head. “I just... wanted to see you off. And... yeah. Maybe... talk, a little more.”</p><p>...She smiled, nodding gently. He grinned, and gestured to the street ahead. They began to walk along.</p><p>“Tomorrow...” Kasumi mumbled. “How are you feeling, Akira-senpai? I’ll admit, I’m a little nervous...”</p><p>“I think we’re <em>all</em> a bit worried,” Akira hummed, “But we’ll be fine. We all have our jobs to do.” He flicked his phone in his pocket. “Yuuki’s at home with the copies. Ann and Shiho are ready to meet up and post them.” He nodded to her. “You and I just have to act natural. We all know what we’re doing. If we stick to the plan, everything will be fine.”</p><p>“...It <em>is</em> reassuring, knowing how much we’ve prepared.” Kasumi smiled at the thought. “...And knowing we’re not alone. Being with everyone... it makes me feel like I can do anything!” She smiled at him. “We’ve all had so much fun, together... </p><p>...but it’s nice to have you all to myself, for a change.”</p><p>
  <em>!!</em>
</p><p>...His heart skipped a beat.</p><p>Those words came to mind.</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Absent of her place, and outside your current circumstance...</strong>”</em>
</p><p>Echoing in his head... </p><p>
  <em>“<strong>If you were... a normal young man, and she a normal young woman.</strong>”</em>
</p><p>...Wait.</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>If you really want to be her partner, then you need to reach out!</strong>”</em>
</p><p>That’s right...!</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>She needs a friend. If you wish to be there for her, then be Akira Kurusu.</strong>”</em>
</p><p>Then... he should...</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Get to know her. Not as your hero, but as a <span class="u">person</span>. A partner.</strong>”</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>...He looked up.</p><p>Her words finally caught up with her. She was pink to the tips of her ears.</p><p>“A-Ah...” she stammered, “That was...”</p><p>...</p><p>...Akira smiled.</p><p>“Then... how about this?” he offered. “Let’s set aside time, every... <em>Sunday,</em> to... spend the day together.” He nodded, gently. “No... time-travel, no <em>saving the world,</em> just... you and me. One day a week, where we can be... <em>normal.</em> Just the two of us.”</p><p>...</p><p>...She smiled back, brighter than ever. </p><p>“I’d really like that.”</p><p>And just like that, they were at the station.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Your Faith Confidant has reached Rank 6!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Kasumi’s strength of heart resonates with her other self...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">UNIQUE SKILL</span> </strong>
</p><p>“<strong>Twirl</strong>” (Passive)</p><p>
  <em>Inflict Dizzy (medium odds) to 1 foe after Evading.</em>
</p><hr/><p>“How does your week look?”</p><p>Ryuji looked up from his shoes. “Wha?”</p><p>“That is, what does your <em>schedule</em> look like?” Makoto crossed her arms, by the threshold. “I’ve prepared the material for our next session, but we’ve yet to make arrangements. When would you next like to meet?”</p><p>“Oh. That, yeah.” He finished tying his laces. “Uhh... I’m free pretty much every day. If I’m not, I’ll make time.” He stood up and nodded. “So whatever works for you, Madame Prez. Figure you’re prolly super busy, anyhow.”</p><p>“...I see.” The girl tapped her chin in thought. “Student Council meets every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I have Aikido practice after school on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays...” She hummed. “Sunday is my only day off, but I would rather not limit our sessions to once a week. What do you think?”</p><p>...He rolled the idea around his head a bit.</p><p>“I’m good to come by anytime.” Ryuji flapped his lips. “But I don’t wanna’ take up your only free day. How’s Tuesday and... <em>Saturday,</em> then?”</p><p>“I assure you, it’s no trouble.” She tucked that lock of hair behind her ear. “Though it may be a tad premature, I’ve found that I quite enjoy teaching. Organizing material and planning a curriculum... It’s almost... <em>therapeutic, </em>if I might say so.” That satisfied smile. “What shall we learn next? Physics? Geography? Economics? Chemistry?”</p><p>“L-Let’s just stick with <em>math</em> for now...” A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. “...But it’s cool you’re so into this. Today was a <em>big</em> help, thank you.”</p><p>“Of course!” She nodded, excitedly. “I’ll prepare the printouts for Tuesday evening... Oh!” Makoto tapped a fist to her palm. “I think I’ll buy more snacks for the occasion. What was the other, you recommended this morning? ‘Jagarikki’?”</p><p>“It’s ‘Jagariko’.” He bit down a grin. “And uh... don’t worry ‘bout that. I’ll bring somethin’ next time. Just to make us even.”</p><p>“That isn’t necessary...” The girl shook her head. “Neither of us owes the other. That was what we agreed on, yes?”</p><p>...He frowned. “Yeah. Guess you’re right...”</p><p>...</p><p>Ryuji shrugged. “...But I’m still gonna’ do it. I’m gonna’ feel crappy if I don’t. That cool?”</p><p>...She smiled. “Yes. Yes, that sounds wonderful. If we both bring a snack, we can share them.”</p><p>He flashed a toothy grin. “Sounds good! See you Tuesday, then?”</p><p>Makoto nodded. “Yes. Tuesday.”</p><p>She held out a hand...</p><p>...?</p><p>...and raised an eyebrow at the fist he put up. “You’re not picking a fight, are you?”</p><p>“What? No!” He waved his hands, frantically. “It’s a fist bump! You know, a fist bump!”</p><p>...</p><p>...She looked at her little hand.</p><p>Then to his.</p><p>Makoto frowned. “...Is it self-explanatory?”</p><p>“I hope so?” Ryuji put it up again. “We just tap knuckles. Sort of like a high-five, just not as hard.” ...He blinked. “You know what a <em>high-five</em> is, right?”</p><p>“O-Of course!” She nodded, flustered. “Everyone knows that. I’ve seen Featherman.”</p><p>He squinted. “That’s... not...” </p><p>...</p><p>...He sighed. “...Eh, whatever.”</p><p>She reached up...</p><p>...and tapped her little hand to his.</p><p>He grinned.</p><p>“See ya’ later, Makoto.”</p><p>She smiled, lightly.</p><p>“Yes. See you, Ryuji.”</p><hr/><p>“...Go well?”</p><p>Akira slipped the last plate into the drying rack. “Yeah. Yeah, it went great.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...A cool breeze. The smell of cigarettes grew distant.</p><p>“...Hey.”</p><p>He looked up.</p><p>Boss was leaning on the counter, by the door. Smoke in hand, facing the register... away from him.</p><p>Sakura spoke into open air.</p><p>“...This is just an old man, talking to himself. Alright? I don’t mean anything by it.”</p><p>...</p><p>Akira said nothing.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...The man ruffled his slicked back hair.</p><p>“...Youth is precious... and so is love.” His voice was solemn. “They don’t come ‘round again. Not the same way.”</p><p>...</p><p>...He took a long drag.</p><p>“So hold onto them. Don’t waste it.</p><p>You don’t know how much somethin’ means to you... ‘til it’s gone.”</p><p>...</p><p>Akira nodded. </p><p>“...Okay. I will.”</p><p>...</p><p>...Boss grunted. </p><p>“Good.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...And that’s all he was getting out of him. Both Leblanc and its manager closed up for the night.</p><hr/><p>“...”</p><p>Bunched up in blankets.</p><p>Huddled, in the corner.</p><p>There in the dark, a single light glowed.</p><p>...</p><p>She read them, one last time.</p><p>
  <em>“<span class="u">oooooo does that mean</span>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<span class="u">there are some things</span>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<span class="u">that you havent told akira yet</span>”</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>‘...I’m sorry, Akira.’</p><p>Kasumi Yoshizawa shut off her phone...</p><p>‘Just a little longer...’</p><p>...and lost herself in dreams.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi there! Been a while, huh?</p><p>If you don't mind a bit of self-promotion, my English cover of "Our Light", the Ending song from Persona 5: Royal, is up on YouTube! If you like my writing, I think you'll like my lyrics too. Please, let me know what you think! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYYzGhjHMeQ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>